Lo que se encuentra uno en las bodas
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: El chico grande de los Swan, Emmett se casaba, y la hermana, Bella tenía que estar ahí, pero ella no contaba con encontrase a gente diferente a lo que conocía."Por eso no me gustan las bodas, dejan entrar a cualquiera..."
1. Returning

**Capítulo 1. Returning.**

**.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo, por mi parte, solo paso el tiempo y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como malvada de telenovela barata r.r.**

Hoy regresaba a Estados Unidos. Mi hermano se casaba con una chica que según las fotos que me envió, era linda.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 23 años y vivo en Inglaterra; ahí tengo 2 casas; una en Liverpool y otra en Londres. Es lo bueno de ser una familia rica.

Cuando yo tenía 3 años, mis padres se divorciaron. Vivíamos en Forks, Estados Unidos, pero mamá me llevó con ella y su familia a Italia y Emmett se quedó con papá. En unas vacaciones visitamos Londres, Reneé conoció a Phil y yo me enamoré del lugar, así que nos quedamos.

La boda era en California, en la playa. Pero mi hermano y la novia seguían viviendo en Forks.

No sabía mucho de mi hermano, solo los sucesos de su vida que el me contaba por mails o videoconferencias. Sabía que la novia se llamaba Rosalie Hale, que fue una de sus mejores amigas en la infancia junto con su hermano Jasper Hale, el cual, tenía una novia llamada Alice Cullen-la segunda mejor amiga de Emmett-que a su vez, tenía un hermano llamado Edward Cullen. Los 5 era inseparables desde que se conocieron. Se preguntarán porque se tanto de ellos y bueno, cualquiera se lo sabría se memoria si el chico que te manda mails solo habla de eso…

Llegué a California a las 6:30 pm, en un día bastante soleado, y le mandé un texto a Emmett para que me recogiera. Me senté en una banquita del aeropuerto a esperar.

5 minutos después, llegó su respuesta.

_Hola Belly-bells! Me alegra que ya estés aquí._

_Lamentablemente no puedo ir por ti, ya sabes_

_Preparativos para la boda y todo eso_

_Culpa a Rose :Z n_n_

_Tranquila, no te dejaré a la deriva, un buen_

_Amigo mío te recogerá._

_Lo reconocerás pronto, es de cabello broncino_

_Y todas las chicas lo mirarán, tú no puedes ser_

_La excepción, o tal vez si, quisiera verlo…_

_¡¡Te veo pronto hermanita!!_

_Te amo: Emmett._

Vaya, ese era un mensaje extenso y raro. No me quedaba más que esperar.

Pasaron…

10…

20…

30…

40…

50 minutos antes de desesperarme, tomar mi maleta y caminar a la cafetería por un café. Era adicta a la cafeína aunque por las noches no pudiera dormir…

Fue entonces cuando un chico hizo su entrada de película.

Yo quedaba justo frente a las puertas principales y las puertas se abrieron cuando el quiso entrar-claro que no tuvo nada que ver que fueran automáticas-y traía unos Ray-Ban Negros que se le veían increíbles.

Su ropa se veía fina, claro; una camisa azul claro con los 2 botones del inicio abiertos y un pantalón de mezclilla, para complementar su look, unos converse rojos que solo lo hacían verse más lindo.

Todas las chicas presentes mancharon el piso con su saliva al paso del chico en línea recta. No había nadie que no lo mirara. Entonces recordé a Emmett: _Todas lo mirarán… _Y supe que ese era el chico que me recogería. Quizá hoy tendría suerte…

Se acercó a mí y se quitó los lentes muy dramáticamente, dejando al descubierto unos ojos verdes hermosos. Olvidé que su piel era demasiado blanca, como el papel.

--Tú debes ser Isabella Swan—dijo sonriendo torcidamente, mi voz se quedó en algún lugar muy muy lejano… Soltó una risita—No me sorprende que te quedes sin palabras ante mi, a todas les pasa y bueno, tu no podrías ser la excepción…

Entonces mi sonrisita idiota cayó hasta el piso y mis pensamientos fueron pintados de rojo por la ira…

--¿Ah, si?—le pregunté.

--Claro, pero a final de cuentas, si eres un poco distinta, te sonrojas por mi y eso es dulce…--oh, el chico malinterpretó mi sonrojo…

--Deberías saber que no soy igual—su rostro reflejó duda y entonces reflexioné sobre lo que podía decir y cambié el tema—como sea, ¿y tu eres?—su sonrisita salió de nuevo.

--Edward Cullen, claro—Así que este era…

--¿Podrías llevarme con mi hermano por favor?—ya estaba irritada.

--Seguro—iba a tomar mi maleta, pero el fue más rápido—Las damas no cargan estas cosas—se excusó. Me encogí de hombros y comenzamos el camino al estacionamiento, supuse.

Las chicas de todo el lugar me mandaban miradas envenenadas que era imposible no notar. Pude ver en ellas que al menos estaban satisfechas de la falta de contacto entre el chico y yo.

Bajamos con el elevador al piso -3 y lo seguí hasta un Volvo C30 plateado donde había una chica en el asiento del copiloto.

--Espero que no te moleste que haya traído compañía—exclamó.

--Para nada—contesté. Él me estaba haciendo un favor. No era justo que reclamara…

Miré como metía mi maleta a su cajuela, cuando lo hizo, miró a su alrededor, se envaró y me miró con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Solo traes una maleta?—preguntó

--No me pienso quedar mucho—expliqué. Alzó las cejas como entendiendo algo obvio y se concentró de nuevo en mí.

--Puedes entrar por el lado derecho—dijo caminado hacia la puerta del conductor.

Caminé hacia ella y me metí. Era justo que saludara.

--Hola—se oyó tímido y débil. La chica volteó y me examinó minuciosamente con sus ojos azules. Su cabello era una maraña de rizos color fresa y la piel era muy blanca, era todo lo que podía ver.

Edward entró y cuando terminó su inspección me sonrió con sus labios rojos, pero la cautela no dejaba sus ojos.

--Hola—respondió, su voz se oía casi musical y firme. Me avergoncé de mí.

--Isabella, ella es Tanya, mi novia. Tanya, ella es…--

--Isabella Swan, lo se. Hermana de Emmett—quitó sus ojos de mí y miró a su novio casi con devoción. Él le sonrió y la miró con la misma intensidad. Decidí desviar la mirada.

Saqué mi iPod de mi bolso de mano y distraídamente comencé una lista de reproducción. Creo que fue una clara muestra para ambos de que no quería comenzar una conversación…

A las 8:00 en punto llegamos a un hotel lujoso, Edward estacionó y los 3 bajamos del auto. El botones se me acercó.

--Buenas noches señorita—saludó. Era guapo. —Mi nombre es Alex, ¿Quiere que lleve su equipaje a su habitación?—iba a responderle, pero alguien se me adelantó.

--No, gracias, ella no quiere—Edward casi muerde al pobre chico y lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Alex no se intimidó e hizo lo mismo. Su voz fue fría al hablar, no dulce como antes.

--Claro, estaré aquí si cambias de opinión—obvio, lo último me lo dirigió a mí.

--No lo creo—Edward sacó mi maleta de el maletero y se dirigió al interior del hotel. Tanya iba a su lado y yo detrás.

--No se porque no dejas que ella cargue su propia maleta—le susurró la chica, el volumen todavía era adecuado para que lo oyera, y quizá esa era su intención. Tenía le sensación de no caerle muy bien a pesar de no conocernos en absoluto.

--No quiero que Emmett me diga de cosas por no ayudar a su hermana—respondió

--Ya hicimos suficiente con traerla, ¿no?—alegó la pelirroja.

--Si, lo se—suspiró pesadamente. Ahora me sentía un estorbo

--Yo sola puedo cargar mi maleta—hablé deteniéndome y ellos junto a mi. Caminé y hábilmente se la quité a Edward—Iré a recepción a llamar a mi hermano—Me di media vuelta y recordé que olvidaba algo—Por cierto, gracias por traerme, aunque no se hubieran molestado si eso les arruinaba el día, pudieron haberme mandado un texto con el hotel y tomaba un taxi—caminé hacia recepción con la satisfacción de no quedarme callada.

En la recepción había otro chico lindo:

--Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan, y creo que mi hermano, Emmett Swan, se encuentra hospedado aquí. Quisiera saber si el dejó un recado para mi, una habitación o algo así—le sonreí tímidamente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

--Claro que si, permíteme revisar—tardó cerca de 2 minutos en su computadora—Srta. Swan, su hermano le reservó una suite en el piso 26. Esta es su tarjeta de entrada—me ofreció una pequeña tarjeta--La reconocerá fácilmente, es la única habitación de ese piso con 2 puertas.

--Gracias—respondí—y una última cosa. ¿Él está aquí?

--No, salió cerca de las 5 de la tarde y avisó que no planeaba llegar temprano.

--Oh, bueno, gracias—volvió a sonreír.

--Mi nombre es Austin y estaré aquí para lo que quieras Bella—me sonrojé porque intentaba coquetear conmigo. Asentí y salí disparada hacía el elevador.

Al menos tenía un poco de pegue en California…

Subí a mi habitación por el elevador, estaba solo y para mi fue mejor.

Llegue al piso 26 y al final del pasillo pude distinguir una habitación de 2 puertas, así que esa debía ser la mía.

Caminé hacia ella y saqué la tarjeta. La pasé por el lector pero no abrió. Lo hice 1, 2, 3, 20 veces y nada.

--¡Maldición! ¿Porqué no abres?—iba a bajar a recepción para que la cambiaran, porque la tarjetita ni número de habitación tenía…

--No abre porque esa es mi habitación, no la tuya—dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí y volteé lo más rápido que pude.

Edward estaba recargado sobre la pared del lado derecho, como si ya llevara ahí un buen rato. ¿Esa era su habitación?

--Pero me dijeron que la mía era la del piso 26 de dos puertas—dije más para mi que para el.

--Si, bueno. Podrías ver que hay dos habitaciones con 2 puertas si miraras a tu derecha—lo hice y pude ver que un pequeño pasillo se extendía y que hasta el final había otra habitación doble. Me puse roja de vergüenza…

Con toda la dignidad que me fue posible, caminé hacia ella y pasé mi tarjeta; mágicamente abrió…

Regresé mi vista a la otra habitación y el chico de cabello broncino tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara que me hizo querer ir a destrozar su lindo rostro… Digo, cualquiera se puede equivocar, ¿no?

--Siento si te molesté con mi torpeza—dije con sarcasmo. Soltó una risita.

--Yo digo que esto ya estaba planeado—mencionó

--¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunté

--Que es obvio que te soy irresistible, que sabías donde estaba mi habitación y trataste de ver si te podías colar en ella—ahora su sonrisa fue deslumbrante, y mi vergüenza se fu dejando paso a la ira de nuevo.

--No tienes tanta suerte niño bonito—dije antes de dar media vuelta para entrar a mi habitación.

--¿Así que te parezco bonito?—lo oí gritar. Mi respuesta fue un portazo.

Ese tipo era algo irritante, y cambiaba mis emociones de un modo muy extraño…

Dejé mi maleta en el closet y me dirigí a la cama, donde había un pequeño papel.

Lo abrí y leí:

_Bells: Me alegro de que ya estés aquí, pero no de que esté fuera a tu llegada._

_Hoy es el último día de mi soltería y voy a disfrutarlo ^^._

_Mandé a Edward por ti porque la amargada insegura de su novia no quiso_

_Que fuera a mi despedida de soltero. Te amo niña, y espero verte mañana._

_Descansa._

_Emmett. _

Bueno, era obvio que mi hermano tenía su despedida de soltero. Solo esperaba que fuera cuidadoso con lo que hiciera, según sus mails, su novia lo traía cortito, osea que era un dominado.

Eran cerca de las 8:30 y yo estaba cansada tras un viaje tan largo; había viajado de Londres a Nueva York y luego a California.

Tomé un baño relajante y al salir me puse mi pijama consistente en un short pequeño de perritos y una blusa de tirantes. Al fin y al cabo hacía calor y nadie me iba a ver.

Prendí la televisión solo para que fuera mi luz de noche, puse mi iPod en el buró y saqué de mi maleta a mi pequeño vampirito de peluche. Su nombre era Eddie, ¿porqué? No lo se, desde que tengo conciencia ha sido mío y lo he llamado así.

Me acosté y sintonicé la televisión en un canal de venta de productos y me quedé dormida en el del trapeador mágico.

.

.

.

Desperté con unos golpes en la puerta, la televisión seguía encendida y nada había cambiado. Revisé la hora en mi iPod y eran las 10:00 de la noche.

Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a oír.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Emmett? Lo dudaba. No es que lo conociera bien, pero suponía que los hombres no llegaban a las 10:00 de su súper despedida de soltero.

Me paré con cuidado y abrazando fuertemente a Eddie. Quizá creen que exagero, pero les tengo pavor a los hoteles de noche, ya saben, eso de los asesinos en los hoteles o los fantasmas. Reneé me traumó con ello cuando yo era pequeña.

Abrí con cuidado y me encontré con algo mucho peor que un asesino o un fantasma; Edward Cullen. Curiosamente ahora anhelaba a los otros 2…

--Linda pijama—mencionó y me miré. Sobra decir que me puse color rojo tomate--¿Y todavía duermes con peluches?—su sonrisa burlona adornó su rostro. Intenté aparentar que no me afectaba lo que decía.

--¿Se te ofrece algo Edward? ¿No tienes una novia que atender o algo así? Porque yo no te necesito. Según lo que me cuentan, tú eres de esas personas que… tienen…

--¿Qué? ¿Una vida sexual muy activa?—asentí frenéticamente, el frunció su seño—Vaya, ¿te lo contó Emmett?—no hice ninguna seña y lo tomó como una afirmación—Debería agradecerle por la introducción que me dio contigo.

--Si corre, ahora si me disculpas—iba a cerrar la puerta pero me detuvo.

--Espera, ¿no tienes hambre?

--Ah, no. Ciertamente no.

--¿Segura? No pienso soportar a Emmett reclamándome por no cuidar bien a su hermanita.

--No tengo 5 años, tengo 23 y se cuidarme sola. Ve a dormir en paz.

--¿De verdad tienes 23? No los aparentas, pareces mucho más pequeña.

--¿Y tú cuantos tienes?

--24—solté una risita y me miró curioso--¿Qué?

--Pues a ti si que te ha tratado mal la vida, tampoco los aparentas—era mentira, obvio, se veía como de 20. Se me acercó mucho y mi risa paró, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y me sonrojé.

--¿De verdad me veo tan viejo?—su aliento contra mi cara hizo que perdiera la capacidad de hablar y asentí débilmente. Soltó una risita y se alejó—Puedo ver en tus ojos que mientes. —una vez recuperada contesté.

--Cl-claro qu-e n-no. —no se si les había comentado que soy pésima mintiendo…

--Claro que si, ahora, si no necesitas nada, me voy. Tengo una vida sexual de la cual ocuparme—el leve sonrojo de antes aumentó a 1000. Soltó una carcajada y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Cerré de otro portazo y me aventé a mi cama junto con Eddie.

--¿Sabes Eddie?—le hablé—Hay gente extraña en este mundo que te confunde, como ese Edward—bufé al terminar de decir su nombre—que tiene el poder de hacerme enojar y desbocar mi corazón al mismo tiempo…--y sin más, me quedé dormida…

Si bueno, aquí tengo otra historia, y la verdad no se si continuarla, porque no tengo idea si tendré el tiempo suficiente. Yo creo que si; librada de la presión de una fiesta, ya puedo estar tranquila con mi mundo de fics n_n.

La idea surgió de la nada, ya saben, un día de esos en el cole, donde no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ignorar a tu profesora de química y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Básicamente así se me ocurrió, creo…

Sobre mi otro fic, si es que alguien sabe de el, está suspendido temporalmente, porque todo me sale con mucho drama y no me agrada… Igual y pronto les aviso que onda con el.

Ya se extendió mucho esto, así que me voy y espero seguir con este plan porque como que si me tiene algo emocionada ^^.

Díganme si les gusta o no, estoy aquí para eso, ¿no?

Prometo intentar actualizar esto pronto.

See u!! :D


	2. Make Him Happy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama si es mía. Yo solo los hago sufrir como malvada de telenovela barata…**

**.**

**.**

***HAY UNA NOTA DEL 16 DE MAYO, MUY IMPORTANTE, LEANLA!***

**Chapter 2:**

**Make him happy.**

--Mira ese conejo blanco…--le decía a Eddie, que estaba volando junto a mí.

--Yo soy más bonito—presumía y rodaba los ojos. Vaya, me recordaba mucho a alguien…

El conejo blanco se nos acercaba pero de un modo muy extraño; se estaba transformando… en un oso…

El oso sonreía a más no poder y abría los brazos conforme se me acercaba. Que raro…

--¡Belly-bells!—gritaba. Llegó a mí de 2 zancadas y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi dejo de respirar.

--¡Despierta! ¡Bells! ¡Despiertaaaaaaa!—la realidad me estaba pegando de golpe y abrí los ojos buscando un poco de aire.

--Emmett… por favor…--dije en un pequeño susurro pero que el escuchó, me soltó de pronto y caí en mi cama. Agarré aire como pude.

--Perdona pequeña—soltó una risita—Es que estoy demasiado emocionado. ¡Hace años que no te veo! No sabes como te extrañaba y estás muy grande. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Fue un buen viaje? ¿Te recibió Edward? ¿Llegaste pronto? ¿Te gusta esta habitación? ¿Qué te estabas ligando al recepcionista y al botones? ¿Me estás oyendo?—eran muchas preguntas, pero la que más me llamó la atención fue la que me revelaba que Edward ya había ido de chismoso con mi hermano. Ni siquiera lo conocía bien, pero su cartita de presentación, acababa de arruinar toda posibilidad de amistad entre nosotros. Ni siquiera me iba a caer bien…

--Bueno… si te estoy oyendo, llegué ayer, si, mi viaje fue bueno, Edward y su noviecita—el sarcasmo era taaaaaaan evidente en mi voz…--me recogieron, no se si llegué pronto, considerando que viajé desde el otro lado del mundo, me gusta la habitación y no me estaba ligando a nadie—le gruñí—fueron amables conmigo y no podía ser grosera. Deberías oír primero mi versión que la de ese tipo.

Mi hermano soltó una carcajada.

--Está bien, te creeré—se quedó pensativo— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo hermanita? Como hermano, claro—enarqué una ceja.

--Pues claro, supongo.

--¿Tienes novio?—solté una risita.

--¿A qué viene la pregunta?

--Solo contéstame.

--De acuerdo, no tengo novio, no dejé a nade más que a mamá y a su novio en Londres—soltó un suspiro--¿Ahora puedo saber porqué te preocupa?-sonrió.

--Se que te sonará rarito y todo pero…--bajó la cabeza—es que eres mi hermanita, y no quiero… bueno, tener que estar celoso de un tipo que te ronde todavía…--tal vez creyó que me iba a molestar, y lo cierto es que yo también, pero en vez de eso sentí ternura, porque nunca nadie había tenido ese sentimiento por mí. Reanudó su discurso

--Y no me molesta que Edward te haya espantado a los galanes, la verdad le estoy agradecido por haberlo hecho cuando yo no pude. Y creo que eso le puede ayudar a el también—lo último lo dijo más para él. Respeté su privacidad y aunque me moría de la curiosidad, no le dije nada.

--Y… ¿Cómo está mamá?—soltó una sonrisa triste.

--Bien, ella está bien. Vive en Londres con Phil y se ve que es muy feliz. —asintió—Lamento que ella no pueda estar aquí Emm, Phil es representante de grupos novatos y uno de ellos tuvo una riña en un bar, quiso detenerlos y salió muy mal herido. Está en el hospital desde hace una semana y no ha mejorado mucho porque si fue grave. Mamá está locamente enamorada de el y no quiso dejarlo solo. Nunca la vi tan preocupada, ni por mi. Pero…--me acerqué a mi bolsa de mano y saqué un sobre. Se lo tendí—ella me mandó esto para ti. —lo tomó dudosamente.

--Puedo dejarte solo mientras lo lees…--sugerí.

--¡No!—gritó de inmediato—Podemos leerlo juntos, ¿no?—asentí con una sonrisa.

Abrió el sobre y sacó una carta con la letra de Reneé.

_Mí querido Emmett:_

_Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de ti cariño… Y por lo tanto, muchas cosas las que quiero decirte. Te extraño, creo que eso es lo principal y no hay día que no piense en ti. Sentí una cosa muy extraña cuando mi Bella me dijo que te casabas. Lo primero que pensé es que eras muy pequeñito para eso. Luego me reí. Tienes 26 años. Pero nunca vas a dejar de ser mi bebé; el que hacía travesuras, me rayaba las paredes de la casa, jugaba todo el día y me decía "Te quiero mami"._

_Quiero que seas feliz, y si el casarte es lo que tú quieres, no pondré ninguna objeción. Solo espero que hagas muy feliz a la chica y que ella te haga feliz a ti._

_Te amo cariño, siempre lo voy a hacer y lamento de verdad no poder estar ahí. Phil me necesita y se que tu vas a estar bien con tu hermana y tu papá ahí ese día tan especial._

_Una vez más, lo siento._

_Te ama con todo su corazón; _

_Mamá._

Terminamos de leer y el arrugó la carta.

--No es lo mismo—susurró.

--Emmett… se que querías que ella estuviera aquí hoy. Pero…

--…Pero ¿qué, Bella? ¿El tipo ese es más importante para ella que yo? Soy su hijo, no me ha visto en quien sabe cuantos años, no se ha preocupado por saber de mí y en el día más especial de mi vida hasta ahora no aparece porque su nuevo noviecito está en el hospital. Solo le pido un día Isabella, un mediocre día, no toda la vida como el tipo. —Levantó la cara hacia mí y estaba llorando.

--Te entiendo Emmett, de verdad…--se paró de golpe y me asustó.

--¡Tú que vas a entender! Haz vivido con ella toda tu vida, no te ha hecho falta. ¡Claro que no entiendes nada!—me gritó y me enojé. Me olvidé de que era mi hermano.

--¡Claro que lo entiendo idiota! Tal vez no me faltó mi mamá, pero nunca tuve la figura paterna que necesitaba. Y si te das cuenta, viví mucho menos tiempo con ellos juntos que tú. Así que no me vengas con eso de que no entiendo que te pasa, porque estuve igual que tú—su rostro estaba medio conmocionado. Suspiré para relajarme un poco y no lo logré lo suficiente. Opté por el plan b. –No quería enojarme, de verdad, lo siento. Pero se me hace injusto que descargues tu ira en mí cuando estoy aquí porque me importas, en vez de conseguir el teléfono de mamá y reclamarle a ella—me puse de pie, caminé al closet por mi maleta y la jalé toda para el baño. Si sacaba lo que necesitaba me iba a tardar mucho e iba a arruinar mi salida dramática. Si, era una fanática del drama…

Tomé un baño de 15 minutos para relajarme. Cuando cerré la llave agudicé el oído para saber si Emmett seguía ahí.

No se oía nada, por lo que supuse que se había ido.

Ya que me había traído todas mis cosas, me cambié en el baño y salí hasta peinada.

Paré en seco cuando vi a mi hermano sentado en mi cama aún.

--Hola—saludó como calculando mi reacción. El baño se había llevado mi enojo. Me senté junto a el.

--Hola—que boba se oyó mi respuesta ¿no?

--Lo siento Bells, no es tu culpa. Solo que necesitaba desahogarme porque estoy algo triste—medio sonrió.

--No puedes estar triste Emmett. Te casas hoy—yo le di una gran sonrisa que me correspondió.

--Tienes razón. Gracias por estar aquí nena—me abrazó muy fuerte y me aguanté porque lo necesitaba. Cuando me soltó se me ocurrió algo.

--Y… ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a todos tus amigos de los que tanto me hablas?—su sonrisa aumentó un… 99%.

--Justo ahora, ¡andando!—jaló mi brazo y me sacó de mi habitación.

Corrimos--bueno, el corrió, yo fui arrastrada dado que no pude seguir su paso…--hasta el elevador y subimos al piso 30. Todavía mi abrían bien las puertas y ya me estaba sacando.

Me llevó hasta las 2 últimas habitaciones de 2 puertas de ese piso. Tocó en la primera y esperamos menos de 1 segundo para que una chica pelinegra, chaparrita, hermosísima y de piel más blanca que la mía—y eso era decir mucho—nos abriera con una sonrisota. Daba la impresión de ya estar detrás de la puerta antes de que tocáramos.

--¡Hola Emmett!—se le aventó y él la capturó. Se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en 100 años.

--Hola Alice—se soltaron y ambos me miraron.

--Allie, ella es…

--Isabella Marie Swan—le interrumpió.

--¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?—pregunté. Emmett y ella se rieron.

--No hay nada que Alice Cullen no sepa—dijo mi hermano. Ella se me acercó y me abrazó como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. La abracé y luego de unos segundos se me separó.

--Yo soy Mary Alice Cullen, mejor amiga de tu hermano y su cuñada.

--¿Cuñada?—pregunté.

--Bueno, no de sangre. Pero Rose y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos pañales y no solo es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana

--Oh, ya…--era algo lindo ver como se expresaba de esa chica.

--Pero no te preocupes, porque estoy segura de que Rosalie, tu y yo seremos mejores amigas siempre—empezó a dar saltitos de emoción y le sonreí un poco nerviosa.

--Vamos Alice, no la asustes—dijo una suave voz. Un chico rubio y un poco musculoso salió de la habitación. Era guapísimo… Abrazó a Alice por atrás, ella volteó su cabeza y se besaron. Bueno, era obvio que andaban y que ese chico no era para mí…

--Soy Jasper Hale—dijo al terminar de besar a Alice y me extendió la mano, se la estreché—Novio de este pequeño monstruo, hermano de Rosalie Hale y cuñado y mejor amigo de Emmett.

--Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan, pero…

--…Prefieres que te llamen Bella— sonrió.

--¿Cómo…?

--Emmett nos lo ha dicho como mil veces—así que no solo a mí me llenaba con historias…nos sonreímos y Alice reclamó nuestra atención.

--Solo te falta conocer a Rose, porque a Edward, mi hermano y a su… novia—hizo una mueca y me agradó porque era justo lo que yo hubiera hecho—ya los conoces. Así que vayamos con Rosalie al piso de arriba—volvió a pegar brinquitos y Jasper intentaba contenerla.

--¿Vienes amor?—preguntó la chica. El rubio le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar.

--Claro, quiero ver si ella sabe que familiares vendrán. —se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a andar por el pasillo. Los empecé a seguir y unos segundos después noté que me faltaba alguien.

--¿Emmett? ¿No vienes?—el seguía parado en la puerta de la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

--Ah… no. Rose me dejó muy claro ayer por la tarde que hoy no podía verla hasta que entrara a la iglesia con su padre—puso cara triste y los chicos detrás de mi no pudieron evitar reírse. Él los fulminó con la mirada.

--Bueno, puedo esperar a conocerla—iba a regresar al lado de mi hermano pero una mano me detuvo.

--Vamos Bella, puedes dejar a tu hermano unos 10 minutos. Digo, lo has dejado solo como 20 años—el comentario me hirió y creo que se me notó demasiado porque de inmediato quiso arreglarlo—No voluntariamente, claro. Pero el punto es que debes conocer a tu otra nueva mejor amiga.

--Anda Bells, ve—habló Emmett—yo debo cambiarme, ver si el traje está bien y todas esas cosas que se supone que el novio hace antes de casarse… aunque no esté seguro de cuales son—fijó su vista al vacio y frunció el seño. Oh, vaya. El novio tenía problemas…

--Eso solo me da un motivo más para quedarme—muy sutilmente me quité la mano de Alice y caminé junto a mi hermano. Luego me dirigí a ella—Está bien Alice, de todos modos la veré en la boda, dado que ella es la novia. No creo perderla de vista—le sonreí y pareció entender mi punto porque también me sonrió.

--De acuerdo entonces. Iré a ver como está y a arreglarla. ¡Los veo en la boda!

--Seré el de negro—gritó mi hermano, todos reímos y la chica Cullen y el chico Hale se retiraron hacia el ascensor.

--Bueno, tu y yo tenemos varias cosas que hacer…--y jalé a Emmett a su habitación, claro está, luego de preguntarle cual era.

Eran cerca de las 12:00 cuando entramos a su habitación a arreglarlo. Me había ido a despertar a las 11:00, y yo había dormido tanto por el Jet Lag.

Hice circo, maroma y teatro por mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que era lo importante en la preparación de un novio, pero al menos hicimos la lucha y nos divertimos muchísimo en su preparación.

La boda era a las 6:00, en el crepúsculo, y eran las 4:00 cuando salí de la habitación de Emmett para arreglarme, no sin antes él me dejara un mensaje:

--Alice pasará por ti a las 5:30 y tienes que estar lista, porque si no, se pondrá toda histérica y no quieres verla así. Yo se lo que te digo…--luego se estremeció.

Tomé otra ducha rápida y saqué mi vestido para la boda.

Era blanco, de una tela cuyo nombre desconocía pero me encantaba. Tenía un moño en el costado izquierdo y era muy fresco. Me llegaba arriba de la rodilla.

Usé unas sandalias de tacón plateadas y luego pasé a mi cabello, el cual dejé suelto y acentué un poco más mis rizos.

De accesorios usé una pulsera, un collar y unos aretes largos, por más que me desagradaran, pero hacían juego.

Para finalizar, mi maquillaje fue muy natural, solo un poco de rímel y gloss en los labios.

Para cuando terminé, eran las 5:15. No quise esperar más y salí de mi habitación para ver como estaba mi hermano.

Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Alguien me esperaba fuera de mi habitación.

--Comenzábamos a creer que te quedarías ahí para siempre o mínimo que habías brincado por la ventana—dijo Tanya con una sutileza increíble. Nótese el sarcasmo…

--¿Qué hacen aquí?--pregunté. Edward estaba recargado muy casualmente en la pared de la derecha, con un traje negro y una camisa blanca que lo hacía ver… guapísimo—muy a mi pesar—y Tanya traía un mini vestido color rosa chicle, su cabello color fresa estaba esponjado pero acomodado y su maquillaje era perfecto. No la iba a criticar porque me oiría muy ardida. Preferí quedarme sin comentarios al respecto.

--Mi hermana nos envió por ti. Estamos aquí desde las 5:00—contestó desinteresadamente el chico.

--Bueno, pude irme sola. Se donde está la habitación—Edward se encogió de hombros, se puso frente a mi y me examinó detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Me puso nerviosa y creo que su novia lo notó, porque carraspeó llamando su atención con aspecto molesto.

--¿Podemos irnos Edward? Claro, si ya acabaste de memorizar cada arruga del vestido de ella—casi pude oírla gruñir y él le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

Como para recompensarla la jaló hacia el, ella le sonrió y se besaron muy apasionadamente. _Consíganse una habitación. ¡Están de suerte! Esto es un hotel…_

Los tórtolos olvidaron mi presencia, me pasé por un ladito y caminé hacia el ascensor.

--¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?—me gritó el chico.

--Con mi hermano—contesté sin parar de caminar.

--No puedes—me volteé.

--¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?—le grité molesta. Lo admito, su sesión de besos me molestó.

--Bueno—caminó hacia mi con su novia aferrada de su mano derecha—Emmett estaba muy nervioso y quejumbroso. Alice dijo que hasta se trepó a las paredes, literalmente. Ella y Jasper se desesperaron y se lo llevaron a donde será la ceremonia para que se calmara. Mi hermana me llamó y dijo que te llevara—Y ella que me estaba empezando a caer bien… Gemí bajito. Él miró su reloj.

--Hay que irnos ya, es tarde—jaló a su novia de nuevo y los seguí.

.

.

.

--Eddie, ¿falta mucho?—preguntó por enésima vez la pesada -si, oficialmente lo decidí, era una pesada, insoportable, infantil, niña, llorona, gorda… ok, quizá gorda no…- de su novia.

--No Tanya, no falta mucho—le respondió "Eddie" entre dientes. Me causaba gracia su pequeño apodo, aunque era bastante obvio que a el no. Era lo único bueno que sabía decir la pelos de zanahoria.

10 minutos después llegamos, Edward estacionó y yo bajé corriendo como si el auto oliera mal.

Me conduje hasta donde había una chica muy sonriente detrás de un atril.

--Hola—dijo cuando llegué--¿viene a la boda de los próximos señores Swan?

--Ah, si.

--Bienvenida ¿Cuál es su nombre?

--Gracias, Isabella Swan.

--¿La hermana del novio?

--Si.

--La esperábamos, ¿Viene sola?—dudé. Miré a mis espaldas, los novios se acercaban; ella venía con los zapatos en la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, tomaba la mano del chico, que venía con una cara resignada que supuse que Tanya le producía, porque estaba gritando algo que no pude distinguir. Parecían un matrimonio frustrado.

--Si, vengo sola.

--De acuerdo—llamó a un chico muy guapo detrás de ella—Lleva a la señorita Swan a la fila principal—le ordenó.

--Recibido—me miró con una enorme y hermosísima sonrisa—sígame.

Hice lo que me pidió y antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino, vi a Emmett en el altar, caminando como león enjaulado. Se percató de mi presencia y corrió hacia mí.

Empujó al chico lindo que me acompañaba sin consideración y me abrazó.

--Gracias a Dios que estás aquí—quedé de cara al joven recientemente tacleado que intentaba recobrar el equilibrio.

--Emm, deberías ser más sutil—di dos golpecitos a su espalda y me soltó. Llegué al chico.

--¿Estás bien? Lo lamento, está nervioso—me disculpé.

--No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Me pondría así también si me fuera a casar con una chica tan linda como tú—me sonrojé.

--Y-yo no soy la novia—volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

--Lo se…--aumenté de color y le devolví la sonrisa. Luego miré a mi hermano que nos escaneaba con sus ojos y carraspeó. El chico recobró la compostura.

--La llevo a su asiento, señorita Swan.

--Gracias…

--Austin, mi nombre es Austin.

--En ese caso, gracias Austin. Te sigo—miré de nuevo a mi hermano—tranquilízate, vas a estar bien. Te amo, suerte—le di un último abrazo, besé su mejilla sonoramente y seguí a Austin.

Legué a la fila de enfrente, Austin quitó un papelito con mi nombre, hizo una reverencia y me asombré.

En toda Inglaterra era común que los chicos hicieran eso con cualquier mujer, sin excepción alguna; daba igual si era una novia a que si era una total desconocida.

--Gracias—le contesté más emocionada de lo racional y con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Se veía desconcertado por mi actitud, pero igual correspondió a mi gesto. Vio algo a mis espaldas y se sobresaltó.

--Disculpa, te veré luego—me guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa salió corriendo.

Todas las sillas de la fila donde yo estaba sentada estaban vacías. A mi derecha solo había dos sillas antes de llegar al pasillo. La curiosidad me entró y tomé el papelito con algún nombre: _Señora Renné Swan._

Vaya, Emmett a pesar de todo tuvo la esperanza de que mamá viniera… no podía juzgarlo, lo comprendía.

--¡Hola de nuevo Bella!—gritó una voz musical a mi lado izquierdo. Me sobresalté un poco y casi tiro el papel, alcancé a sujetarlo y lo puse nerviosamente en su sitio de nuevo.

Volteé y Alice me miraba radiante, como si ella no fuera la culpable de que yo tuviera que venir a la boda con la pareja frustrada. Le entrecerré los ojos y ella frunció el seño.

--¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó confundida. Yo entrecerré mis ojos aún más.

--Ya comprendo—habló Jasper repentinamente. Ambas lo miramos—Alice, cariño, ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste por Bella hoy?

Ella pareció sopesarlo por un momento y a los pocos segundos se dio por vencida.

--Nada malo que yo sepa—respondió al fin—solo llamé a Edward para que la trajera.

Jasper asintió levemente con la cabeza y ella se volvió a mí.

--Oh… ¿Fue eso Bella?—no hablé, solo la miré. Tomaría eso como un si—Vaya… ¿Es que ustedes no se llevan bien?

--Bueno, tu hermano no es precisamente el mejor dando primeras impresiones—respondí.

--Perdona—dijo sinceramente—de haber sabido eso, juro que no le hubiera pedido ese favor. ¿Podrías perdonarme Bella?—pidió sentándose en la silla de mi izquierda. Jasper notó sus intenciones y quitó el papel antes de que se sentara.

--Por supuesto Alice. Fue solo un momento desagradable.

--Desagradable ¿ah?—intervino Jasper que ya estaba sentado en la otra silla.

--Si, lo que sucede es que… ambos son un poco insoportables. Me refiero a Tanya y a Edward.

--En realidad Edward no es tan insoportable, Tanya le ha cambiado un poco el carácter. Ya no la soporto…

--¿Quieres decir que no te agrada la novia de tu hermano?

--¡No!—gritó asustándome—Para nada. Es una niñita caprichosa, berrinchuda, fea, pelos de escoba… ¡agggghhh! La odio en verdad…--algo teníamos en común.

--Por eso me alegra que tu hayas venido—prosiguió—creo que alguien como tu podría caerle bien a mi hermano—sonrió angelicalmente y yo solo la miré perpleja.

--Gracias, pero no estoy interesada—mi voz sonó un poco estrangulada y Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reír.

--Solo el tiempo lo dirá—terminaron al unísono. Iba a argumentar algo más, pero entonces, la dichosa parejita llegó.

--¡Lamentamos el retraso!—gritó la pelos de zanahoria y luego se rió tontamente—Eddie y yo teníamos ciertas necesidades físicas que satisfacer.

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento, Jasper carraspeó y Alice si se decidió a hablar.

--Ahórrate tus descripciones, querida. A nadie le importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Edward no dijo nada, estaba más interesado viendo… mi persona, lo cual me puso nerviosa…

--Está bien Eddie—dijo Tanya como intentando captar su atención, lo cual logró a medias, porque todavía sentía sus esmeraldas en mi—se que a lo mejor ella está un poquito frustrada en ese aspecto y la entiendo. Yo me pondría igual—le sonrió hipócritamente. Alice se puso de pie con las manos en puño pegadas a su cuerpo.

--Tu…--inició Alice.

--Allie…—Jasper la tomó de la cintura, le susurró algo en el oído y ella asintió poniéndose roja. Ambos se sentaron después, ella con los labros fruncidos aún, pero visiblemente más tranquila. Lo que sea que le haya dicho el rubio, prefiero no saberlo…

Los recién llegados se sentaron y suspiré.

--Disculpe señorita, ¿Me puedo sentar?—preguntaron a mi derecha. Iba a contestar que los lugares estaban reservados, pero luego miré al hombre que hizo la pregunta.

--Papá…--dije poniéndome de pie muy lentamente. El estaba más viejo, obviamente, pero aún se parecía mucho al hombre que yo vagamente recordaba, porque Reneé no tenía fotos suyas.

--Hola mi pequeña Belly—me contestó con una gran sonrisa que marcaba muchas arruguitas—Ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre.

No lo tuvo que pedir 2 veces, porque antes de que acabara su oración, yo ya estaba en sus brazos.

--Te extrañé—le dije después de varios minutos abrazados.

--Yo también hija, de verdad.

Nos soltamos y me miró de pies a cabeza.

--Haz crecido mucho, y te ves hermosa—me sonrojé.

--Gracias papá—nos miramos por un rato y luego un flash captó nuestra atención.

Emmett nos había tomado una foto.

--Lo siento pero se veían lindísimos.

Papá fue hasta mi hermano, lo abrazó y le dijo unas palabras. Yo me senté a esperar. Regresó pronto a su lugar y Emmett se fue a parar en su sitio.

--De nuevo pregunto si me puedo sentar a tu lado—dijo papá.

--Claro que si—nos sonreímos y el tomó el papel de la silla contigua y lo leyó. Su sonrisa desapareció. Me miró.

--No vendrá, ¿Verdad?—negué ligeramente con la cabeza. Suspiró.

--De todos modos, ¿Quién la necesita?

--Papá…--lo reprendí, se encogió de hombros y miró hacia atrás.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes se pusieron nos pusimos de pie.

Ella venía por el pasillo, del brazo de un señor rubio como ella. Su sonrisa era enorme y la verdad es que era hermosa; el vestido dejaba ver un cuerpo perfecto con el que cualquier mujer soñaría.

Ciertamente, a mi no me importaría si fuera la persona más horrible de este mundo, si era lo que mi hermano quería, no tenía que poner ninguna objeción.

Miré a Emmett y traía pegada la sonrisa más enorme y embobada que yo haya visto jamás.

Pasaron lo que me parecieron horas hasta que Rosalie llegó al final del pasillo y el que supuse que era su padre, se la entregó a Emmett.

--Cuídala mucho, por favor—alcancé a oír que le pedía a mi hermano que asintió con fuerza. Alice también oyó la petición y jadeó. La miré y estaba derramando algunas lágrimas que limpió rápidamente.

Avanzaron un poco para llegar al cura y empezar la ceremonia.

El cura dijo todo lo que tenía que decir y yo estaba fascinada con el paisaje, porque el sol iba cayendo poco a poco, como si estuviera esperándolos para que al momento del beso, el crepúsculo estuviera en su plenitud.

.

--Bien, es momento de que digan sus votos y coloquen sus anillos—dijo el cura.

Unos señores les pasaron los anillos y Emmett se restregó las manos en su pantalón como si estuvieran empapadas del nerviosismo. Si lo viéramos solo a el, diríamos que está a punto de hacer el examen más importante de su vida, y probablemente lo era. Suspiró:

--Yo, Emmett Swan, te tomo a ti, Rosalie Hale, como mi legítima esposa, para serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso y prometo amarte y respetarte cada día de mi vida—dudó algo—no, no hasta que la muerte nos separe, prometo cumplir este plazo muchísimo más que eso—terminó con una linda sonrisa y ninguno de los presentes pudo resistirse a hacer el típico "awwwww…". Le puso el anillo y fue el turno de ella.

--Yo, Rosalie Hale, te tomo a ti, Emmett Swan, como mi legítimo esposo, para serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso y prometo amarte y respetarte más allá de la muerte—ellos se veían con una inmensa dulzura. Rosalie puso el anillo en su dedo también y luego voltearon al padre.

--Bien, declarados los votos ya, solo me queda hacer una cosa; por el poder que me concede la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Ambos se arrojaron a los brazos del otro como si la vida se les fuese en ello y se besaron con absolutamente todo el amor que acababan de jurarse.

Todo el lugar estalló en sonoros aplausos, chiflidos y gritos.

Se dejaron de besar y miraron a todos los presentes. La felicidad no cabía en ellos.

Alice jaló a Jasper para estar cerca de los recién casados y se arrojó a los brazos de Rosalie que apenas si logró capturar a la efusiva chica.

Jasper abrazó a Emmett y le susurró algo. Después intercambiaron lugares.

Mi padre se acercó también para felicitarlos, en realidad, todos hacían eso.

Si claro, excepto los amargados de la fiesta.

Edward hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos y Tanya lo regresó jalándole el brazo.

--¿A dónde vas?

--A felicitar a mis amigos Tanya—dijo con voz cansada.

--Pero estoy cansada…--oh mira que lindo pretexto…

--¿Si? Pues quédate aquí a descansar—contestó con voz suave pero más forzada que nada. La tipa hizo un puchero horrendo.

--Pero no me quiero quedar sola…--suspiró y me miró. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente volteada hacia ellos. Edward me dio una sonrisa malvada.

--No te vas a quedar sola mi amor, aquí nuestra nueva amiga Bella se va a quedar contigo, ¿verdad?--¿qué yo qué? Tanya me miró como queriéndome asesinar.

--Ah… yo…--rápido Bella, habla. ¡Di un buen pretexto o te quedas con la zorra!—Lo siento, no puedo. También tengo que ir a felicitar a mi hermano y a mi nueva cuñada—les sonreí triunfante, pero su sonrisa no decayó, al contrario, se hizo un 100% más grande, si eso era posible…

--Está bien, entonces te acompaño y los felicitamos juntos—Ni que estuvieran a 10 km, pensé. El chico me estaba poniendo en una decisión que sabía era difícil. Acompañar a su noviecita la insoportable o ir junto con el del brazo—porque si, me estaba ofreciendo su brazo el muy miserable…--con mi hermano y la nueva integrante de la familia.

--¿Bella? ¿Qué escoges? ¿Irás conmigo a ver a los recién casados o te quedas con mi adorable novia?—ese bastardo… pero ni loca me quedaba con esa tipa. Sonreí hipócritamente. De pronto se me ocurrió que quizá su idea no era tan mala…

--Claro Edward, te acompaño—tomé su brazo y lo acerqué a mi más de la cuenta. Su querida novia me gruñó como perro—Nos vemos pronto Tanya, querida—le mandé un beso y miré a Edward, que reflejaba completa perplejidad. A los 10 pasos su novia habló.

--¡Creo que mejor los acompaño!

--¡Pues alcánzanos!—le grité. Solté una risita y solté al chico. No lo tuve tanto tiempo como para que Tanya se pusiera toda loca y la enviaran a un manicomio, pero le provoqué un lindo ataque de celos, y con eso me conformaba por el momento.

Caminé más rápido y alcancé a llegar a mi hermano. Nos abrazamos.

--¿Ves que todo salió bien?—nos separamos solo un poco.

--Claro, gracias Bells

--Iré a felicitar a mi cuñada.

--Adelante—nos separamos y me acerqué a ella.

Me miró desde que me estaba acercando con una sonrisa tímida.

--Hola, Bella—dijo a modo de saludo. Seguro Emmett le contaba tanto de mi como lo hacía conmigo de ella.

--Hola Rosalie—nos abrazamos.

--Felicidades—susurré.

--Gracias—dijo con la voz quebrada. Me separé para verla.

--¿Estás bien?—solo soltó un sollozo y me abrazó más fuerte. Estaba sorprendida, si, pero no me moví y solo froté su espalda para consolarla.

A los pocos minutos ella se separó.

--Lo lamento, es que estoy tan feliz…

--Es perfectamente normal. De hecho me extrañaría que no estuvieras llorando—ambas reímos.

--Rosalie…

--…Rose, dime Rose por favor—pidió.

--De acuerdo, Rose. Yo, no te conozco muy bien, pero se que eres lo que mi hermano quiere y me alegro, porque según su descripción, eres perfecta—se rió de mi descripción—así que solo te quiero pedir una cosa.

--Lo que sea—contestó al instante.

--Quiero… quiero que lo hagas feliz. Muy muy feliz. Que no quepa de la alegría cada que estén juntos y que se sienta demasiado dichoso y agradecido cuando la gente les pregunte que tal va su relación. Es lo único que te pido, porque es lo mejor que le podría desear. Tengo la intuición de que a tu lado va a estar perfectamente bien y que su relación va a funcionar. Se que el te ama y yo solo te puedo pedir eso; no por mi, por el, y con el tiempo, por ti también…--no pude decir más, me iba a poner a llorar, pero ella fue más rápida, porque mares de lágrimas ya cruzaban sus mejillas.

Solo atinó a asentir frenéticamente y abrazarme con una fuerza extraordinaria.

--No te preocupes—me dijo—lo voy a hacer la persona más feliz del mundo porque lo amo, y porque en realidad no merezco que alguien tan maravilloso se haya fijado en mi—se separó un poco para verme a la cara—Es perfecto, el es el perfecto, no yo.

--No vamos a discutir eso—reí y ella también—bueno, dada la promesa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos con tu ahora feliz esposo?

--Claro—hice ademán de caminar, pero me quedé en mi sitio.

Ella llegó a donde mi hermano, que cuando la vio, se le iluminó todo el rostro como si fuese navidad; la abrazó y beso en repetidas ocasiones.

--Creo que no necesitaba la promesa—dije para mi misma—ellos solitos se las arreglan bien…

.

.

.

Hey! Hola n_n

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, y ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Que si! Me encanta el Edward patán y la Bella que lo quiere bajar de su nube :D

Mmm… no soy muy buena en eso de los votos matrimoniales, así que ustedes disculparán mi falta de sabiduría en esa área…

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su review y sus alertas:

*Naie Masen Cullen *CullenOrange *Andrea2508 *kArenSwan *camilitha Cullen *NeTaMu CulLeN *AnamaGrano (linda! Ya me acordé, gracias por seguirme aquí también :) ) *Tamynna *btvs22 *Mayayue

Gracias a todas ustedes, de verdad. Me animan a seguir esta locura n_n

Waaaaa, las palabras de Bella son las que le voy a decir al novio de mi hermana cuando se case xD

Me paso a retirar, en el próximo capítulo veremos la fiesta luego de la boda y más interacción entre Edward y Bells. Hehehe, lo tengo fríamente calculado :D

¡Las quiero!

AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut.

p.d: ¿ya vieron que los nombres de Twilight son populares en los recién nacidos? Es que quien no quiere un Eddie? xD

.

.

.

.

**Domingo 16 de mayo 01:39 pm**

Chicas, con el dolor y el coraje de mi corazón debo decirles esto: mi madre me ha castigado porque saqué 9.00 en el 4to bimestre, se ha enojado mucho porque bajé 2 décimas; no lo entiendo. Como sea, me ha prestado la computadora solo 2 horas y ustedes sabrán que eso pero ni de asomo es tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda actualizar, dado que tenía planes de hacer enorme mi próximo capítulo. A parte se le suma el hecho de que mis malditos profesores ultimamente están exagerando con tareas, osea, quítenme más tiempo...

No se preocupen, no voy a dejar este fic inconcluso, para nada, pero no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempecito lo que es horroroso, porque estaba muy ilusionada con este fic y ahora es como si me hubiesen tirado todo a la basura.

Haré mis tareas lo más rápido que pueda para ponerme a escribir como loca.

No se desesperen por favor, tenganme paciencia. Actualizaré, lo juro, pero no por querer hacerlo rápido por falta del tiempo voy a escribir algo que no me guste :Z

Gracias por todo.

Las quiero!

Ah! Gracias por eso mamá...

AVampireYpuCan'tSweatOut.


	3. Meeting New People And More Of You

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata… **

**Capítulo especial para: ****Naie Masen Cullen, por ser la primera en creer en este fic, ¡te adoro nena! Y así progresivamente iré dedicando mis capítulos, porque todas son muy importantes para mi, ¿vale?**

…

La ceremonia al fin concluyó, y por concluir quiero decir que las mil fotos con todos los invitados y con el fondo del crepúsculo en esa playa de ensueño, también concluyeron. Gracias a Dios…

Todos fuimos llevados unos metros adelante para la celebración. Un chico nada lindo en comparación con Austin fue el que me llevó a mi mesa. El no era nada discreto; babeaba y de un modo nada agradable…

Cuando al fin llegamos a mi mesa, Alice intentaba, bastante mal debo decir, disimular su risa junto con Jasper. Tanya si fue escandalosa y hasta golpeó la mesa. Edward fulminaba con la mirada al chico y quise creer que era porque no le gustaba dar espectáculos.

Se retiró y me senté suspirando aliviada. Los idiotas se echaron a reír como locos, menos Edward, claro está.

-Bueno, ¿Ya no? No soy su bufón.

Alice me respondió entre risas

-Lo siento Bells, pero es que tu cara de asco y su cara de borrego a medio morir no tenía precio.

-Quizá si le pedimos otra botella nos la de a cambio de una cita contigo—terminó Jasper.

-Y le piden que de paso traiga un trapeador y limpie su baba—Respondió Edward con su tonito malhumorado.

-Eddie, ¿Porqué no te estás riendo y estás reclamando? ¿Qué no ves que Bellita tiene ligues bien lindos?—odié su apodito más que otra cosa…

-¿Lindos?—gritó con una nota de histeria—Ese tipo tiene acné, piel horrible, cabello de estropajo y grasiento, y dentadura horrorosa—Para haberlo visto tan poco tiempo, le encontró muchos defectos.

-Amor, yo me refería a ligues lindos para ella. Es el chico perfecto para gente…-me barrió sin consideración-…así. No como tú y yo que somos perfectos juntos.

Creo que Edward ni la escuchó y siguió mirando un punto fijo en al tiki. Aunque fulminado sería una palabra más apropiada.

Alice carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos

-Y… entonces Edward, si ese chico no es el adecuado para Bella, ¿Entonces cuál es?—soltó una risita-¿Tú?—Alice lo estaba retando, eso era obvio.

Edward mostró que lo habían tomado con la guardia baja por un segundo, luego puso cara de póker y al final soltó una risita que al principio sonó natural y terminó nerviosa e histérica.

-Bueno, quizá si lo soy, pero al final ¿Qué importa? Ella no es ni de asomo mi tipo de chica.

-¿Porqué no?—insistió su hermana

-¿Es que tienes que preguntarlo?—soltó una irónica risa ahora—Solo vela Alice, no es bonita en realidad y por lo que dijo Emmett, es bastante torpe. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría a alguien así?

Alice solo me miraba, esperando mi reacción y Jasper fulminaba con la mirada al hablador. Tanya se empezó a reír como loca de nuevo.

La mayoría podría pensar que me pondría toda dramática, pero el no sabía algo; no era la primera vez que me lo decían. Solté una risita fluida. Me felicité internamente por ese movimiento.

-Vaya Edward. La verdad es que no me interesas en lo más mínimo. Y tienes razón, no soy tu tipo para nada. No soy una zorra—y no lo decía por la facha de su novia nada más. Hace rato, estaba casi fajando con un mesero…

Su sonrisita desapareció lentamente, lo cual me dio más tiempo para regodearme de su miseria. Tanya no era estúpida. Podía ser infantil pero no estúpida, y entendió que mi mensaje no era solo para él. Jasper soltó un "_Touché_" bajito y Alice volvió a sonreír. Una risita se oyó detrás de mí.

-Felicidades Edward. Bella no necesitó ni 3 días enteros contigo para conocerte de verdad—Esa fue Rosalie. El chico le gruñó y no literalmente.

-Edward, ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un trago?—Lo que me sorprendió de Tanya no fue que lo primero que saliera de su boca no fuese un insulto. Bueno, si, pero más me sorprendió fue que su tono no tenía ni una pizca de infantil y casi parecía el de una persona normal. Casi…

-Claro cariño—la tomó de la mano y se alejaron. Tontos cursis sentimentales… o quizá yo era la amargada…

-Creo que nos caemos aún mejor, Bella—dijo Rosalie tomando asiento en el sitio que acababa de desocupar Edward a mi izquierda. No pude evitar verla con duda—Bueno, Edward no es exactamente lo que yo consideraría alguien que me cae bien. Y de su novia mejor ni hablamos—Alice asintió y Rose llamó a un mesero para que nos diera copas de champagne a los 4.

-A tu felicidad, hermana—dijo Jasper cuando alzamos las copas y las chocamos.

-¿Brindan sin mi?—La voz de Emmett era inconfundible. Rosalie se paró como si la silla tuviese chinches, giró hacia su nuevo esposo y se besaron tierna y apasionadamente, tanto, que tuve que desviar la mirada hacia Alice y Jasper para no acabar con un coma diabético, pero ellos parecían ser inmunes al baño de miel. Ah, claro, ellos también tenían su dosis diaria de azúcar… La musical risa de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ya puedes mirar Bella—dijo Emmett. Volteé a verlo y de paso a los demás, que me devolvían la mirada con burla. Me puse toda roja…

-Déjala en paz—pidió mi cuñada.

-Es que ella aún tiene virgen…-¡Oh Dios no!

-¡Emmett!—grité histérica.

-… ¡Los ojos! Dios, Bella, ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Ah…-genial, ahora si me sentía estúpida ante las risitas de todos…-no, nada…

-¿Y… porqué brindamos?—preguntó mi hermano usando la única neurona que Dios le dio y desviando el tema. Levantó en el aire una copa que ya traía en la mano, pero no era champagne, por el color, podría juzgar que era algo mucho más fuerte…

-Por ustedes, obvio—respondió Alice

-Está bien, ¡Salud!—y todos bebimos al fin.

.

.

El banquete vino después y fue delicioso. Edward y Tanya regresaron antes de que lo sirvieran con las ropas mal acomodadas, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello alborotado. Digo… tampoco es que yo estuviera muy al pendiente de ellos, por favor… son cosas de las que uno… se da cuenta sin querer… Alice fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y el la ignoró.

Después de la cena, todo el mundo en mi mesa salvo yo se puso de pie para hace x o y cosa. Se hizo todo el show del ramo - el cuál ganó Alice y se puso a dar brinquitos mientras le gritaba a su novio en medio de la pista "¡Jazz! ¡Somos los siguientes!" - la liga, el brindis, el primer baile de los novios que resultó ser Another Day In Paradise y todo lo demás.

No hice mucho, en la mayoría de las cosas me la pasé sentada asombrada al ver a Emmett bailar y moverse con tanta gracia con semejante cuerpo. Ciertamente era increíble…

-Así que tú eres Isabella Swan—dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Me giré y un tipo como de 27 años, robusto, de piel cobriza, cabello negro, largo y brillante en una coleta atrás, ojos oscuros y sonrisa destellante. Todo el enfundado en un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra me observaba muy alegre.

-Ah… si, y tu eres…

-Black, Jacob Black.

-¿Algo así como "Bond, James Bond"?

El soltó una leve risita y yo me sentí estúpida como nunca. Tomó asiento a mi derecha

-Bueno, no soy tan guapo pero hago la lucha.

-Si está bien_…-¿Si está bien? ¿Qué clase de contestación absurda es esa?_ Me recriminé

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, observando nuestros alrededores.

_¡Piensa algo Bella! No todos los días se te aparece un tipo guapo dispuesto a hacerte la plática._

-¿Y… cómo sabes mi nombre?—nunca he sido fanática de lo religioso, pero Dios, si de verdad existes, haz que no arruine esta oportunidad…

-Si te soy sincero, sería como una grosería no acordarme de tu nombre-¿Así o más confundida?-¿No te acuerdas de mi?—Bueno, me quería más confundida.

-¿Ya nos conocíamos?—asintió tranquilamente y un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza

-No creo que eso sea posible. Básicamente porque yo no soy de aquí.

-Lo se—dijo.

-No creo que lo entiendas, no solo no soy de California. No soy del país. Yo vivo en…

-…Inglaterra; Londres y Liverpool.

Mi cara reflejaba perplejidad. ¡¿Qué demonios…? Y entonces comenzó a reír. Me irrité un poco.

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas?—Yo escarbé como nunca en mi cerebro para recordarlo y sin embargo, fue inútil. Ni rastro de el en mi disco duro… Quizá era él el que se equivocaba y me estaba confundiendo con alguien más. Es que algo como _eso_ no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente…

-Lo siento, pero de verdad no te recuerdo.

-No importa, deja que me presente—se puso de pie y me extendió la mano—Mi nombre, como ya te dije, es Jacob Black, soy un abogado popular en Seattle, tengo 28 años, no estoy casado ni tengo novia y he conocido a la familia Swan desde que tengo conciencia—concluyó. Creo que lo único que le faltó decirme, fue cuantas mascotas tuvo a lo largo de toda su vida… ¿Fue mi imaginación o el chico puso especial énfasis en la parte que me demostraba que su estado civil era total y absolutamente soltero? _No te emociones Bella, quizá es el alcohol que está en tu organismo el que te hace alucinar…aunque solo lleves 2 copas de champagne… _Y es que yo no tomaba ni rompope… _¡Concéntrate Bella!_

-Creo que comienzo a recordar…-le mentí

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué recuerdas?—no por favor, no por favor… soy pésima mintiendo…

-Tu… ¿Eres de Seattle, verdad?—improvisé

-No, soy de Forks, ahí nos conocimos

-Comprendo…-mentirosa…

-Veo que sigues sin saber nada—dijo muy dulce en vez de recriminarme. Solo le miré avergonzada.

-Está bien, yo soy de La Push, en el mismo Forks y…-¡Bingo!

-Nos conocimos por nuestros padres, el tuyo el Billy Black

-Ya recuerdas.

-No desde mis propios ojos, claro. La última vez que te vi tenía 3 años. Mamá me contó cosas de la gente que era buena con ella y es obvio que tu madre y tu y tus hermanas, Rachel y Rebecca, entraran en esa categoría.

-Y mi padre…-inició y torcí el gesto.

-Tú sabes que tu padre apoyaba al mío enteramente y eso causó aún más problemas con Reneé y Charlie. Mamá se sentía traicionada, porque fue amiga de Billy desde la infancia y el que su apoyo fuera para uno de los que consideraba sus enemigos, digamos que la deprimió para después sacar en ella un brutal odio…

-Ya veo… pero son cosas del pasado, y espero que no nos afecten a nosotros

-Si, no pasa nada. No son asuntos míos.

Volvimos al silencio incómodo.

-Así que… tuvo que casarse tu hermano para que regresaras—esta vez su tono fue de reproche.

-Supongo. De todos modos no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

-¿No?—negué con la cabeza.

-No es por nada, pero Inglaterra es mil veces más lindo y ya se ha convertido en mi hogar. No tengo planes prontos de modificar eso.

-¿Quiere decir que te irás mañana?

-No lo se, tengo unos días de descanso en mi trabajo y quizá los use aquí.

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Bueno, soy editora en una revista importante, a veces doy clases de literatura en la Universidad de Liverpool y en la universidad de Oxford. Tengo también un proyecto, acerca de escribir un libro pero nada concreto…-aha, si… nada concreto…

-Wow, eso es genial. No me esperaba nada así de alguien como tú-¿Se supone que debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

-¡Hey Bella! Jasper opina que… ¡oh!... perdona, no sabía que estabas tan mal acompañada—dijo Alice al acercarse y mirar recelosamente a mi acompañante.

-Yo tampoco sabía que gente tan desagradable como tú y los tuyos vendrían—entonces vi que a los costados de Alice se colocaban Edward y Jasper con una mirada amenazante. La de Alice también se volvió así. Jacob me miró—Por eso no me gustan las bodas. Dejan entrar a cualquiera—me dijo con una sonrisita como de complicidad. La verdad no tenía ganas de devolvérsela y no lo hice.

-Bueno perro, si tanto te molestan, no se que es lo que haces aquí—habló Edward con una voz muy intimidante. Jacob se puso de pie para encararlo y era bastante más alto que ellos.

-Lo que yo no se es que hacen ustedes aquí

-Somos los mejores amigos de Emmett, y no se si lo sabías, pero la novia resultó ser mi hermana—le respondió Jasper.

-Si, por desgracia. Parece que Emmett no se pudo encontrar algo mejor que una rubia descerebrada.

Jasper y Alice avanzaron un paso dispuestos a atacar – tanto física como verbalmete – a Jacob, pero Edward los detuvo.

-Alto. No tenemos que mancharnos las manos con gente repugnante. Te lo advierto perro, vuelves a insultar a mi familia y tendrás que andar en 3 patas—yo, en mi vida había oído una amenaza que fuera la mitad de real que esta, pero eso pareció no importarle a Jacob, porque soltó una risotada.

-¿Me estás amenazando Cullen?—Edward lo ignoró.

-Y aléjate de ella ¿me oíste?-¿Se refería a m? _¡Bella, te está señalando! _Oh, si. Entonces si soy yo. Jacob lo único que sabía hacer era reírse.

-¿Tú me lo estás prohibiendo? ¿Por qué? Según se, tienes por novia a esa insoportable pelirroja—el rostro de Edward era inescrutable.

-Me viene importando muy poco lo que sepas o no de mi. No. Te. Acerques. A ella—su voz cada vez se volvía más escalofriante.

-Si, bueno. No cuentes con ello—sonrió triunfante y volvió hacia mí—Nos veremos pronto Bella—me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y Edward gruñó. Regresó el rostro hacia el.

-¿Si Edward? ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Limítate a largarte de aquí.

Jacob se irguió por completo y caminó hasta la pista de baile, donde se perdió entre los danzantes. Los 3 chicos se sentaron.

-Dios, ese estúpido me irrita como nadie. Incluso más que tu novia Edward—Habló Alice, su hermano no hizo gesto alguno.

¿Y yo? Lo cierto es que no entendía nada, y se los hice saber.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunté, y los 3 me miraron como si recién se acordasen de que yo estaba presente.

-Ella no sabe—les recordó Jasper.

-Escucha Bells—el tono dulce de Alice había vuelto—No voy a contarlo todo hoy, es una historia muy larga y la dejaremos para otro día con más calma. Lo vamos a dejar en que los Cullen y los Hale son casi enemigos mortales con los Black. Están aquí por los Swan; Emm y tu padre. Y está claro también que Rose no le puede negar nada al amor de su vida…

-De acuerdo…-respondí unos segundos después. ¿Qué más podía contestar?

-Ah, y Bella, no te sientas presionada a dejar de hablarle. No se lo impusimos a tu hermano y tampoco lo haremos contigo, pese a la amenaza de Edward. Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?

-La amenaza de Edward…-repetí pensativamente ignorando la última parte. No quería que la curiosidad me ganase e hiciese preguntas que no me iban a contestar.

-La cual no sabemos porque hizo—dijo Jasper con una risita.

-Si… Dinos hermanito ¿Porqué lo amenazaste así?—Alice le sonrió maliciosamente.

El chico de pelo cobrizo pareció no haberlos escuchado, solo me miraba muy fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada, con las mariposas en el estómago si, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Si Edward ¿Por qué?—mi voz era débil porque no quería romper esa atmósfera de misterio que se había creado entre nosotros 2, y pareció despertar algo en sus ojos.

Alguien carraspeó.

-¿Allie? Creo que este es un momento muy personal cariño…

-¡Silencio Jazz! Es muy importante esto…

-¿Esa chica trae un vestido Chanel de esta temporada?

-¿¡Dónde!

-Ahí, por la mesa más alejada

-¡Corre Jasper corre!

Yo solo escuché ese diálogo porque mis ojos chocolate, se quedaron atrapados en unos color esmeralda.

Después de algunos segundos, minutos u horas—no me importaba en realidad—Edward habló.

-Yo… yo no estoy de acuerdo e eso que dijo Alice de no interferir contigo y… además…-se quedó callado y separó sus ojos de los míos.

-Además…-le animé.

-Además, creo que eres mucho para el…-admitió un poco sonrojado—Para cualquiera en realidad.

-Vaya, hacer rato creí que yo era poca cosa. Ni siquiera era suficiente para ese chico, el mesero tan desagradable—le recriminé y soltó una risita.

-Creo que "poca cosa" es uno de los últimos adjetivos con el que te calificaría—solo rodé los ojos, porque enmudecí ante sus palabras.

Me sonrió y miró detrás de mí. Hizo gestos de molestia al principio y después una cara de susto.

Iba a voltear, pero puso su mano en mi mejilla para regresarme. La sensación era sorprendentemente agradable, cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto y el comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Pronto, demasiado pronto, se retiró y carraspeó como recobrando la compostura. Abrí mis ojos con un suspiro.

-Bueno, en realidad yo venía por algo en especial—se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano en una reverencia muy educada— ¿Srta. Swan? ¿Me haría el honor de concederme unas piezas de baile?

Me quedé estática en mi lugar. Había 2 cosas que sentía en ese momento: Confusión y Pánico. Confusión porque según yo, el tipo era arrogante y nada agradable. Tenía ganas de preguntarle: ¿Quién eres tú y que haz hecho con Edward Cullen? Sentía pánico porque bueno, al parecer, el chico no recordaba que m hermano había mencionado lo torpe que soy...

-¿Ba-bailar? No, lo siento, pero yo no bailo…-le respondí sonrojada y el sonrió.

-Cualquiera puede bailar Bella, y yo puedo enseñarte justo ahora—piensa… piensa…

-¿Qué hay de tu novia?—rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Ella no está aquí, decidió tomar un taxi e irse al hotel. Dijo que no se sentía muy bien…

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hay de…?

-Estás poniendo muchos pretextos, ¿sabes?—ay, por favor… apenas iban 2… suspiré pesadamente.

-La verdad Edward es que no quiero ocasionarte algún daño. Soy pésima con el equilibro, yo no bailo…

-Tonterías, vamos—tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta el centro.

-¿Por qué el centro?—pregunté. El centro no era bueno para mí, quiero decir, el centro de atención… Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se… me gusta este lugar—su sonrisa ladina se hizo presente y me deslumbró.

La canción que comenzó a sonar fue una que nunca esperé que se hiciera presente en una boda, pero amaba esa canción. Era Without You de Empire Of The Sun.

-Esa canción es hermosa—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y me sonrojé por ello.

Nos movíamos muy lentamente, él había puesto mis manos alrededor de su cuello y las suyas estaban en mi cintura.

-¿Te gusta Empire Of The Sun?—preguntó con auténtica curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Claro, tienen canciones muy buenas—le sonreí.

-Opino lo mismo.

En cierta parte de la canción decidí - solo por impulso – recostar mi cabeza en su pecho. El se tensó al principio, pero casi de inmediato se relajó y su agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte.

Quise suspirar y fue entonces cuando mis sentidos captaron su aroma. Dios, no era como nada que yo hubiese olido jamás; embriagador y delicioso por igual, y en escasos segundos decidí que ese sería mi aroma favorito por siempre…

Todo el baile me la pasé olfateándolo como un perro y justo en el final de la canción se alejó de mí para hacer que yo diera una vuelta muy lenta. Al terminar, me encontré con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Ves como si puedes bailar?

-No, yo no bailé—le respondí—tú lo hacías y yo torpemente te seguía—se rió.

-¿Y entonces por qué no te caíste?

-Porque estaba aterrada de tirarte a ti. Amenacé a mis piernas…

-Bueno, entonces…-de improviso se agachó y casi de rodillas hizo algo que jamás en mi vida había visto. Les habló a mis piernas: -Gracias por no dejar que su dueña me tirara, por cierto, son tan hermosas como su rostro.

¿Hace falta mencionar el grado de rojo que tenía mi cara? No, ya lo se…

-¡E-Edward!—le grité captando la atención de todos. Su carcajada flotó en el aire y aún riendo se puso de pie y me abrazó.

-Awww… eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas…y graciosa también—me separé de el.

-No soy tu bufón—hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos. Su cara se volvió tierna.

-También tu rostro es asombrosamente dulce, encantador y tierno cuando te molestas, como un gatito mojado.

-No soy una gato—repliqué—Ni siquiera me gustan los gatos.

-A mi tampoco—respondió—vamos a sentarnos.

Tomó mi mano y me condujo a la mesa donde estábamos. En el camino pude ver como Rosalie y Alice nos miraban con sonrisas maliciosas, y a su derecha, Emmett danzaba con pasos graciosos con su nuevo muñeco de trapo, más comúnmente conocido por nosotros como Jasper la canción de More Than Words. Ah, si. Mi hermano también estaba cantándola y a un gran volumen, porque yo, a unos… 10 metros quizá podía oírlo.

Tomamos asiento.

1 minuto

2 minutos

3 minutos

4 minutos

5 minutos

¿Y luego?

-¿Y… tu que haces de tu vida?—le pregunté para romper el hielo. Sonrió.

-No mucho, soy doctor junto con mi padre en Forks.

-Parece que te hace feliz—comenté.

-Si, un poco. Llena mi vida.

-Espera ¿Un poco? Alguien feliz por su trabajo y por lo que hace debería estar un 100% feliz…-me detuve de golpe—o es que tu… tu…algún problema personal es lo que te afecta…

-No no no no no, no es eso en absoluto—me interrumpió—Soy muy feliz con mi familia, mis amigos y Tanya. No podría pedir algo mejor—me sentí incómoda y desvié la mirada.

-Pero si hay algo que siempre quise…-esperó a que regresara mi atención a el para continuar—Yo… yo no quería estudiar medicina, la verdad. Mi padre esperaba que yo lo hiciera por ser el único varón de la familia. Mi verdadera pasión es la música. Toco piano y no hay nada que disfrute más que hacerlo. Cuando fue hora de decidir mi carrera y le quise comunicar a mi padre que lo que yo quería era estudiar música, simplemente no pude… el estaba muy emocionado acerca de que yo seguiría sus pasos y sería su orgullo y todo eso… además, en ese entonces, yo ya era novio de Tanya y si yo estudiaba música, iría a Londres. Yo le conté todo para que me aconsejara y lo único que hizo fue ordenarme que no me fuera, luego lloró y me dijo "¿Sabes lo mucho que voy a sufrir si tú te vas? No sabes cuanto te amo y no me ves con claridad. En seguida de tu partida voy a tener a 1000 tipos aquí peleándose por mí. ¿Vas a perderme por tu estúpida escuela?" Eso o algo parecido me dijo. Me molesté un poco, pero unas horas después ella llamó para decirme que la comprendiera, que solo temía perderme con todas las… zorras de Londres…-ay mira que linda…-Yo la amaba tanto que la comprendí y fue mi incentivo para quedarme aquí. Pero aún sigo pensando en lo que hubiese sido si yo me hubiera ido—suspiró.

-Probablemente fueras más feliz—le comenté.

-¿Tú crees?—me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se con certeza, pero por lo que puedo ver, por como hablas de ello, de verdad estás loco por la música. Parece tu vida. En mi muy personal punto de vista, serías muy feliz con esas… ¿Cómo nos llamó? Ah, si, "zorras de Inglaterra"—el se sonrojó.

-Lo siento

-Si, no importa.

-¿Sabes algo? Piensas como Alice; cuando ella se enteró, porque nada se le escapa, me regañó como nunca.

-No la culpo…

-Y usted, señorita Swan, ¿Lo que hace la llena por completo?—le sonreí.

-Claro que si.

-¿Qué haces?

-Soy editora en una revista y doy clases en la universidad de Liverpool y Oxford.

-Wow… me siento superado—reímos juntos.

-¿Bells…?—interrumpió alguien. Era papá.

-¿Si, papá…?—le respondí

-Cariño, es hora de despedirnos. Hoy me regreso a Forks, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes—torció el gesto. Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie a mismo tiempo.

-Creo que será mejor que los deje solos—mencionó—Señor Swan, fue un gusto volverlo a ver—mi padre y el se estrecharon las manos.

-El gusto fue mío Edward—Espera… ¿Volverse a ver?

-¿Qué no ambos viven en Forks?—les dije con el ceño fruncido. Ambos me miraron.

-Si Bella—contestó papá—pero en los últimos 8 meses he estado viviendo en Seattle por algunos asuntos privados y ahora que ya terminé, al fin puedo que regresar a casa.

-Oh, ya.

-Con su permiso—dijo Edward antes de salir de escena.

-Bueno Bella, creo que… es el momento de decirnos adiós de nuevo—carraspeó.

-Si… creo que si…

-Bueno, tu no vas a ir a Forks… yo vivo ahí y tu en Inglaterra…-bueno, los 2 minutos siguientes papá dijo lo mismo. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo hacía porque me iba a extrañar y que no habíamos pasado ni 1 hora juntos.

-Papá—lo interrumpí—yo también te voy a extrañar—y para mi sorpresa, ya tenía varias lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Se acercó más a mí y me abrazó.

-Tranquila cariño, yo también te voy a extrañar. Tanto como estos 20 años que no estuviste aquí.

-No fue mi intención papá…

-Lo se, lo se. No te disculpes—nos separamos—Ahora, promete que me escribirás.

-Lo haré, todas las semanas—limpió mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Gracias nena, te amo.

-Yo también.

-Es tarde. Debo irme. Mi vuelo sale pronto.

-Claro—nos abrazamos torpemente. Una vez mamá me dijo que mi padre no era de esas personas emotivas, si no que le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos. Y bueno, creo que lo acababa de comprobar…

-Te amo hija. Nos veremos pronto.

Y así vi irse a mi padre. Me sentía triste, obvio. Pero entonces me pregunté a mi misma, si sería peor despedirme de Emmett… No quise pensar en ello…

-¡Bella!—gritó Alice desde un extremo-¡Vamos! Es hora de irnos.

Miré a mí alrededor y ya no había nadie más que la familia de los novios. Que rápido desalojaron…

Me acerqué a la pelinegra.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Genial, es hora de ir al hotel a descansar un poco hmmm… ¿Quieres irte con nosotros o con Edward?

-Con ustedes—dije sin pensarlo y enarcó una ceja—Lo que pasa es que no podría soportar otro viaje con esa pelos de zanahoria…-su cara pasó a la comprensión.

-Ah, ya. Te comprendo. Andando, Jazz ya está en el auto.

-¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

-Bueno, ellos desaparecieron hace algunas horas. Ya sabes, estaban impacientes por la noche de bodas y…

-Si si si si si Alice, suficiente información—nos reímos juntas.

Caminamos al auto y Jasper nos esperaba en un Mercedes negro. Con mucho estilo.

-Vaya…-no pude evitarlo.

-Y si eso crees de su auto, espera a ver el mío—dijo antes de abordar el asiento del copiloto. Yo subí al trasero.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste Bella?—me preguntó Jasper.

-Umm… Muy bien, gracias. Todos ustedes son muy agradables.

La siguiente hora nos enfrascamos en una conversación muy amena. Ellos me contaron lo que hacían; Alice era diseñadora de modas y le ayudaba a Esme—quien era su madre-en la decoración de interiores. Jasper era un abogado junto con Emmett. La demás parte de la conversación fueron cosas triviales.

Al llegar al hotel, mientras ellos estacionaban, decidí excusarme y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba cansada y el elevador vacío, así que fue mejor.

Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación con los tacones en las manos y me encontré una sorpresa. Edward estaba ahí recargado. Me detuve.

-Hola—saludó.

-Hola

-¿Te divertiste?

-Mucho, gracias.

Nos quedamos callados. El solo me miraba y su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Y tu novia está dormida?—pregunté más por obligación que por gusto.

-No—se revolvió los cabellos de por si desordenados—Cuando llegué al auto ella no estaba y su celular está apagado.

-Ya veo—quizá se escapó con el mesero, quise decirle.

-¿Estás cansada?—su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-Si… un poco…-se despegó de la pared y se me acercó.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar—acercó su rostro al mío—Nos vemos mañana—su aliento era algo delicioso… y al final depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Luego me dejó ahí. Embobada por ese sencillo beso…

**Hola! Como están! xD**

**Yo aquí con este horrible calor :Z**

**Como sea, aquí esta un nuevo cap recién salidito del horno y espero que les guste porque me costó muchísimo escribirlo, vale? xD**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, pero este cap también es especial para Leslie: mi niña hermosa, sorry por no avisarte :Z. y para Alma que fue su cumple el viernes. Te adoro!**

**También gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos a:**

**Naie Masen Cullen, Cullen Orange, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen.**

**Si me faltó alguien me avisan, vale?**

**Para concluir mis niñas, les dejo una importante lección: Nunca, jamás hagan mal tercio con 2 niños que antes fueron novios y se ve que quieren regresar. _:Z**

**Es horroroso serlo…**

**Hehehehehe anyway. Las amo, gracias por todo. Nos leemos!**


	4. About Series And Angry Girlfriends

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata… **

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Cullen Orange. ¡Espero que te guste!**

**.**

**About Series and Angry Girlfriends**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, no pude dormir nada bien, ni siquiera con Eddie a mi lado. Eddie el murciélago, claro.

Y es que como a eso de las 2 de la mañana, se empezaron a oír gritos en la habitación de al lado. Era Edward y su novia la loca. No escuché muy bien porque las paredes si eran resistentes y si, lo admito, enseguida oí la voz de Edward gritar, me fui a pegar a la pared.

Tampoco estoy muy segura acerca de lo que peleaban; el decía algo de las apariencias y que si sabía como había quedado el al verse abandonado por su pareja. Luego se retractó y dijo que quizá había sido lo mejor ya que pasó la velada con alguien bastante agradable. Ella, con un tono ebrio por lo que pude identificar, le decía que si tan poco le importaba se podía conseguir mejores para… fue entonces cuando decidí que la curiosidad mató al gato y me despegue de la pared.

Dejaron de discutir unos 45 minutos después con un portazo.

Pensé que iba a tener la paz que necesitaba, pero estaba equivocada, porque no se de donde salió un mosquito que no dejaba de molestar…

Molesta me paré, prendí la luz y el muy desgraciado se escondió…

Miré el reloj encima del buró y faltaban 10 minutos para las 3 de la mañana.

_Ok, Bella. Eso quiere decir que hoy no duermes…_

Prendí la televisión en busca de alguno de esos programas ya descontinuados que pasan en las madrugadas para los insomnes o para los que les fastidiaron el sueño como a mi…

Lo que encontré fue mejor que un programa descontinuado; Two and a Half Men y al acabar, seguía The Big Bang Theory, lo cual era perfecto porque yo adoraba a Sheldon Cooper por ser tan perfectamente adorable al decir Bazzinga.

Me acomodé con Eddie en mi regazo, el cual me devolvía la mirada algo alegre y supuse que era porque también le gustaba ese programa. Me reí bajito y luego sacudí mi cabeza sintiéndome idiota por pensar en las emociones de un peluche…

El capítulo de Two and a Half Men fue aquel donde Charlie y Alan llevan a Jake a una fiesta de cumpleaños y el chico está totalmente atemorizado. No paré de reir en todo el capítulo.

El capítulo de The Big Bang Theory era donde Penny invita a los chicos a su fiesta de Halloween y Sheldon decide disfrazarse del efecto Doppler y nadie entiende su disfraz. Después de esa parte, de que comenzaran los comerciales y de que yo calmara un poco mis risas, se oyó un ligero golpecito en mi puerta.

Mis nervios se pusieron de punta, y casi le arranco la cabeza a Eddie del susto, pero logré estabilizarme y pararme con precaución hacia la puerta.

No estaba loca. Para nada. Es decir, ¿Quién toca a tu puerta al 20 para las 4 de la mañana? Nadie, a no ser que… que fuera la administración que venía a decirme que por amor de Dios, dejara dormir a los demás huéspedes…

Un poco más relajada abrí la puerta y me confundí.

-Tú no eres de administración…-susurré, al ver al chico de cabello cobrizo con el que pasé gran parte de la boda en mi puerta, recargado despreocupadamente en la pared de la izquierda con un short negro que bien pudo pasar por un bóxer y una camiseta azul muy pegada a su cuerpo tapando lo que tan marcadamente se notaba. Babeé, literalmente…

-Humm, vaya, ya lo creo que no. Es solo que…-carraspeó—temo pedirte esto pero lo haré antes de que alguien de la administración te llame; estás haciendo un poco de ruido—me sonrojé furiosamente. Una cosa era que él me lo dijera y otra que el dueño del hotel en persona viniera. Aunque ahora dudaba de cual era peor…

-Se suponía que las paredes de este hotel estaban diseñadas para que ningún sonido saliera—le dije defendiéndome—Además, tú tampoco fuiste muy silencioso hace rato—su rostro palideció un poco antes de recobrar la compostura de su desencajamiento pero fue suficiente para que yo lo notara y abriera los ojos como plato al darme cuenta de mi atrevimiento.

-¿Nos oíste?—cuestionó.

-Yo…-titubeé ¿Qué se supone que le dices a un chico después de que lo oyes discutir y aparte se lo restriegas en la cara cuando el solo quería hacer una buena acción por ti? Mentirle era la salida fácil, y como no veía otra…-No del todo, solo oí gritos y eso… lo demás fueron palabras perdidas como… flores rosas y… y… pescados…-¿Alguna vez mencioné que apesto mintiendo? Bueno, lo hago. Tanto como ese pescado que mencioné. Gracias a Dios, el al final solo rió.

-Lamento mucho si te despertamos, no era mi intención—se disculpó.

-No no, no lo hagas. Yo no estaba dormida aún, debido a la diferencia horaria de Londres y aquí.

-Debí imaginarlo. Ya puedes descansar bien—me sonrió—Descansa Bella.

Iba a contestarle pero de pronto los comerciales terminaron y la serie recobró su curso cuando Leonard conoce al ex novio de Penny, Kurt. Ambos fijamos la mirada en la televisión y después de unos segundos me giré hacia a el que tenía una sonrisa bailando en el rostro y sus ojos iluminados.

-Así que también te gusta—le dije. Asintió con la sonrisa haciéndose más grande.

-Es un excelente programa y me mata cuando Sheldon dice Bazzinga—soltó una risita que fue suave y encantadora. Entonces pareció percatarse del lugar donde estaba y todo signo de felicidad desapareció de su cara.

-Debo irme, buenas noches—y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

-Buenas noches—susurré de vuelta no muy segura de que me oyera. Comencé a emparejar la puerta pero recordé que no le había agradecido por avisarme que estaba siendo muy escandalosa. Abrí la puerta totalmente de nuevo y las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta al ver lo que estaba haciendo…

Él se ponía frente a su puerta y se recargaba de espaldas en ella mientras se dejaba caer al piso y se quedaba ahí sentadito muy quieto. Me dio mucha ternura.

-¿Edward?—pregunté con la voz más suave que tenía, pero aún así el giró con los ojos como platos a verme-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Yo…-pude ver la duda en decirme la verdad en sus ojos—Yo solo… no tengo ganas de entrar—entrecerré mis ojos. ¿Me creía idiota?

-Dime la verdad—exigí. Se giró y se quedó callado un largo tiempo. Creí que me estaba ignorando y estaba a punto de meterme a mi habitación cuando habló.

-De acuerdo, quise hacer una salida dramática porque estoy muy molesto con Tanya y la llave la dejé adentro. Estoy seguro de que aunque toque esa puerta mil veces no me va a abrir y creo que de todos modos ni va a oírme por esa resaca que ha de traer encima… Y yo tampoco tengo ganas de tirar la puerta… me siento cansado…-la verdad no sabía que decir con respecto a eso. Lo único que sentía era ternura.

-¿Quieres pasar?—pregunté sin pensar y me sorprendí a mi misma al no querer borrar lo ya dicho. Le sonreí para infundirle confianza. Me miró como s tuviera 3 cabezas.

-Yo… no creo que eso sea lo correcto—le rodé los ojos.

-Vamos, yo no muerdo, y tú estás cansado y necesitado de una cama, la cual, yo tengo y no voy a necesitar por el insomnio que me provocó un mosquito—vi absolutamente todas sus dudas tatuadas en su rostro.

-De verdad no creo que sea algo bueno…-le gruñí antes de interrumpirlo.

-Edward, tengo entendido que le temes a tu hermana más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo y si no mueves ese trasero del piso y lo transportas aquí mismo, la llamaré y eso no será bonito…

-No creo que seas capaz—me retó.

-Ponme a prueba.

-De hecho creo que sería una buena idea ir a dormir con mi hermana—sugirió y solté una risa.

-Oh si. Ya quisiera verte con tu hermana, la que tiene un novio que duerme con ella—entonces el vió el error de su plan. Se debatía internamente entre hacerlo o no. Yo me recargué en el marco de la puerta con la misma postura que el había utilizado minutos atrás. Me miró y le sonreí.

-Yo tengo toda la noche—suspiró sabiéndose perdedor.

-Vale, acepto—le sonreí y le indiqué que pasara. Lo hizo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Entré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, el se veía desubicado en la habitación.

-No te preocupes, puedes acostarte con toda confianza en mi cama—me miró y asintió brevemente—ya vengo.

Me mojé un poco la cara y me miré en el espejo. Mis mejillas tenían un poco de rubor y pensé en el chico tan bien formado en mi cama, luego, como siempre que tenía malos pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza en busca de desecharlos. Apagué la luz y me dirigí silenciosamente a la cama.

Él estaba ahí, claro, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba… el estaba… ¿Hablando con Eddie? Y yo creía que estaba loca…

-…Aún no veo porque te adora tanto, es decir, no eres tan lindo como yo…-y lo miró con resentimiento. No me aguanté la risa y entré en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?—pregunté y escondió el peluche detrás de si tan rápido que casi me pierdo el movimiento.

-Na-nada… solo termino de ver el capítulo—volví a reir y lo dejé pasar.

Me dirigía al sillón cuando habló.

-¿A dónde vas?—su tono era casi ofendido y lo miré dudosa.

-A sentarme creo…-respondí.

-No, en absoluto. Yo no me quedaré en la cama mientras tu te quedas ahí—se sentó.

-No pasa nada, yo no voy a dormir y el trato era que te prestara la cama vacía—él ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

-No, o cambiamos de posiciones o ambos en la cama, eso es todo—me miró para que tomara la decisión.

Su rostro reflejaba lo cansado que estaba aunque se hacía el valiente y peleonero por el momento, por eso no pude permitirle que se quedara en el incómodo sillón.

-Vale, iré contigo—cambié mi ruta hacia el otro lado de la cama y me acosté mientras el hacía lo mismo de nuevo.

-Oh si. Toma, tu hijo—y me tendió a Eddie.

-Gracias, supongo—lo tomé y lo abracé enterrando mi nariz en el. Oh. Por .Dios… tenía todo, todo el olor de Edward en el…

-Vaya, no pudimos disfrutar bien el capítulo—lo dijo porque ya había terminado—Sigue Smallville, ¿Quieres verlo?—me encogí de hombros.

-No tengo problema alguno—no, claro que no. Ahora que tenía ese peluche con su olor conmigo, podía ser el fin del mundo y yo sería feliz.

-¿Estás bien?—lo observé y el examinaba mi rostro minuciosamente en busca de algo que aún no encontraba. Entonces pensé que quizá mi voz sonó algo… rarita…

-Si, no pasa nada—decidía apartar a Eddie un poco. Ya lo olería después con más calmita…

El programa comenzó y Tom Welling hizo acto de presencia en la pantalla. Lo miré sin inmutarme. Una sensación de ser observada me hizo girarme a la persona de mi derecha.

-¿Pasa algo?—le pregunté, porque tenía la misma mirada evaluadora de antes.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Pasa algo contigo?—unas arruguitas de duda aparecieron en mi frente al no entender que quería decir…-Vaya, es que no estás ni un poco loca por Tom Welling ¿Me equivoco?—pensé mi respuesta porque no sabía que esperaba él de ella…

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no. Nada—se rió.

-Eso si es interesante. El 99.9% de la población femenina en este mundo está babeando por él y tú eres parte de ese raro 1% que ni siquiera suspira al verlo. Tanya grita cada vez que mencionan su nombre—se quedó callado un minuto como si no supiera como seguir—Tú cada vez que sorprendes más—y sonrió de un modo que pudo detener mi corazón.

-Lo cierto es que prefiero mil veces al que quedó en segundo lugar en el casting para Clark Kent, Jensen Ackles.

-Wow, Dean Winchester en supernatural, esa si es una reacción un poco más natural, aunque sigues estando en el lado contrario a la mayoría, porque prefieren a Jared Padalecki.

-En mi punto de vista, creo que me gusta más el personaje de Dean que el de Sam, porque es algo… torpe…-se rió y le sonreí.

-¿Algo más que deba saber de ti?—preguntó. Lo pensé.

-¿Qué amo a Paul Wesley y a Ian Somerhalder de The Vampire Diaries tal vez?

-Muy original, Stefan y Damon Salvatore, los guapos hermanos de la Italia renacentista según el libro que se asesinaron por el amor de una bella vampira a la que creían amar y que ahora, 500 años después se pelean por la que puede ser su gemela, Elena Gilbert…-estaba más que sorprendida…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Las chicas no son las únicas que pueden leer libros que son en apariencia cursis, ¿Sabes?—lo miré esperando una explicación más—De acuerdo, también quedé atraído al oír acerca de cómo se desarrolla el amo entre Elena y Stefan…

-¿Porqué?

-Él carga con esa maldita culpa de haber matado a su hermano por amor y por enojo, claro. Vaga por el mundo como un muerto viviente por ese dolor que tiene aún por la muerte de su amada y en un lugar en el que jamás imaginó, se viene a encontrar a una chica que es casi idéntica a lo que era su antiguo amor. Yo no se como llevaría algo así. Si la persona que más ame fallece y en el caso de que mi hermana fuera un chico, en lugar de Alice se llamara… Aldo… y el muy miserable no entiende que me siento culpable por haberlo condenado a una vida llena de oscuridad y en vez de oírme el desgraciado se la pasa molestándome… Yo no podría controlar todo eso… De todos modos, al final tendría un poco de final feliz, porque una chica nueva llegaría a sanar mis heridas y a mostrarme que puedo volver a sentir algo que yo ya creía perdido…

-Esa es una reflexión muy profunda—le aseguré.

-Lo se, gracias, gracias…-le pegué con Eddie y el solo fingió dolor por un segundo antes de sonreírme de nuevo.

Nos acomodamos un poco más cerca el uno del otro y disfrutamos la serie entre risas, con anécdotas de lo traumado que estaba Emmett por querer ser Clark Kent cuando esa serie recién comenzó y eso que ya estaba un poco crecidito para eso. Me lo contó Edward, que pasó por todas las etapas de mi hermano.

Después comenzó ER y The New Adventures Of Old Christina y de nuevo Two and a Half Men. Entonces el cielo comenzó a clarear y los párpados me pesaban. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en la imagen…

Cuando estoy cansada, estoy un poco fuera de mi y estoy acostumbrada a abrazar 2 almohadas al borde de mi cama con mis piernas incluso, ese es el motivo de abrazar a Edward como un Koala… esperaba entra la inconsciencia su rechazo. Al principio se tensó pero después, recargó mi cabeza en su hombro y yo me desvanecí con su embriagante olor de recuerdo para el viaje al país de los sueños…

.

.

.

Hehehehehe, Dios, ¿alguien quiere ser así de bondadosa con un Edward a mitad del pasillo solo y desconsolado? Ya veo a varias xD

Well nnas, pues este cap es un poco más corto de lo que yo suelo escribir, pero hoy me sentí con ganas de escribir un poco y esto es lo que salió ^^. Además preciosas, ¡Hoy juega España con el hermosisisisisisisisisísimo Fernando Torres! Ok, ok, yo debo irle a México y claro que lo hago, pero ¿Cómo quieren que me resista a los españolitos cuando me traen a Torres, a Piqué, a Iker Casillas, a Xabi Alonso etc, etc, etc? Hehehehe, esperemos que ganen xD

¿Qué más? ¡Pues obvio mis agradecimientos!:

**Naie Masen Cullen, Cullen Orange, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn que al fin empezó a leer mis fics.**

De verdad niñas, mil gracias, me pone muy muy feliz que cada vez la lista crezca un poquito mías y que me apoyen. ¡Las amo! xD

Ya para concluir, creo que tendré un poco más de tiempo e inspiración porque el cole está a punto de acabarse y mis calificaciones son muy buenas ^^. Gracias a eso puedo ir a ver Eclipse con tooooooda la felicidad del mundo! 9 días y ya!

Me paso a retirar. Gracias nnas! Déjenme su review y díganme si esto es una porquería! ^^

A Vampire You Can't Sweat Out. xD

.

.


	5. The simplicity of a breakfast Cullen…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata… **

**.**

**Capítulo especial para Andrea 2508 que espero que siga leyendo esta historia ^^.**

**.**

**The simplicity of a breakfast Cullen…**

**.**

Desperté a las 9 de la mañana un poco desorientada con Eddie entre mis brazos. Lo miré y estaba como si nada, con su sonrisa de hilo y sus ojos felices y amenazantes que alguien en Italia le había cosido.

-Tuve el sueño más extraño Eddie—le hablé—Soñé… que Edward, si Edward, el insoportable que se la pasa presumiendo de él mismo y que ayer tuvo un ataque de caballerosidad conmigo en la boda se quedó a dormir conmigo…-el peluche seguía viéndome de la misma manera y me frustré—Como si me fueras a contestar… de todos modos no lo entenderías, tienes cerebro de delcron*…-me puse de pie y me quedé congelada al ver la televisión.

Una nota estaba colocada encima de ella. Me acerqué lento y a unos 6 pasos pude ver lo que la hermosa y perfecta caligrafía decía: Bella.

La tomé y la abrí en un gesto de desesperación.

_Bella:_

_De verdad te agradezco mucho que me hayas_

_Dejado pasar la noche en tu habitación, de otra manera_

_Hubiera dormido en el pasillo._

_Espero que leas esto temprano, _

_Ya que Alice te quiere en el restaurante del hotel_

_A las 9:00 para el desayuno._

_Gracias._

_Edward. _

Vaya, así que no había sido un sueño, él había dormido conmigo… hice un poco de memoria para saber que era lo que había pasado. Recordaba nuestra conversación de las series y lo que él opinaba acerca de Stefan Salvatore; me había parecido tierno. Luego me sentí muy cansada y lo abracé como lo hago con las almohadas cada noche. Él no se apartó, el me abrazó por igual. Una sonrisa idiota se colocó en mi cara.

Mientras pensaba en su abrazo, recordé la parte fina de la nota: _Ya que Alice te quiere en el restaurante del hotel a las 9:00 para el desayuno. _¡Maldición! Eran las 9:10 y calculaba que en lo que me daba un baño, me vestía, peinaba y maquillaba, serían las 9:30. Yo odiaba llegar tarde…

No perdí ni un minuto más y me lancé al baño, mi ducha tomó 10 minutos, salí y escogí algo ligero para vestir, una playera de tirantes verde agua con un monstruo verde oscuro diciendo Rawr y un pantalón de mezclilla que me quedaba bien.

Mi maquillaje solo consistió en rímel y gloss para mis labios y mi cabello fue cepillado y recogido en una coleta alta.

Tomé mi celular, mi cartera y salí corriendo como loca al restaurante.

Tomé el elevador y presioné la planta baja. Un chico lindo iba conmigo y puede ver una sonrisita bailando en su cara por la prisa con la que actuaba.

Entonces pensé algo: ¿Sabes dónde está el restaurante? No, no lo sabía. Escaneé las paredes del elevador en busca de un mapa o algo pero nada. Mi único recurso ahora era el chico lindo. Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Funcionó.

-Disculpa, yo no he tenido nada de tiempo para explorar el hotel en estos 2 días que llevo aquí y quisiera saber si tu me podrías indicar donde está el restaurante—lo miré y su rostro indicaba que se lo estaba pensando. Quizá de verdad parecía una psicópata.

-De verdad de verdad necesito que me lo digas, mi amiga está loca y probablemente me asesinará si llego más tarde de lo que ya voy, no es como nada que hayas conocido y yo tampoco—ahora se veía asustado—da brinquitos cada que logra algo y es muy efusiva y creo que tiene demasiada energía para su tamaño y…-se rió. El desgraciado se reía de mí.

-Calma, no contesté rápido porque estaba ubicándome bien—oh…-y de hecho yo también voy para ahí, si quieres puedo acompañarte. En cuanto a tu amiga, bueno, se que estás un poco asustada.

-Poco es decir… poco—y ambos reíamos. Le extendí mi mano

-Bella

-Jason, un placer.

El chico, es decir, Jason y yo nos observamos mutuamente hasta llegar al primer piso, que era el botón que él había presionado y no el de la planta baja como yo lo había hecho. Creo que observó mi confusión.

-El restaurante tiene 2 pisos por la cantidad de gente que se hospeda aquí y quiere disfrutar la famosa comida del lugar; antes, había mucha gente que se quedaba esperando, pero solucionaron ese problema con un segundo piso.

-Vaya… ¿Y qué había en el segundo piso?

-Pensaban inaugurar un casino, pero evaluaron mejor sus opciones y se decidieron por el restaurante.

-Es una buena historia—la analicé un poco en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas del segundo piso- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?—pensó en su respuesta un buen rato, cuando contestó, ya estaba abriendo la puerta para mi.

-Digamos que un buen amigo me la contó—asentí lentamente.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, pensando en que lugar del segundo piso podrían estar mi hermano, los Cullen y los Hale. Jason tomó mi brazo y me hizo una seña de que me calmara.

-Vamos, por aquí—y me llevó a una recepcionista

-Buenos días señor Poynter, ¿Desea su mesa de siempre?—el debía ser un cliente muy frecuente porque hasta en el comedor lo conocían.

-Buen día para ti también Anna, en un momento. Primero quisiera que me indicaras la mesa de una persona—me miró para que diera el nombre.

-Oh, no se a nombre de quien esté… supongo que Edward Cullen.

Jason me miraba como en shock mientras Anna asentía y se ponía a buscar en el iPad.

-¿Edward… Cullen? ¿Los Cullen?—asentí lentamente. Anna habló

-Aquí está, señor Edward Cullen, 5 personas y están esperando a una, ¿Bella Swan?—me preguntó.

-Soy yo.

-Claro, siga al caballero por favor—dijo señalando a un mesero que hizo una reverencia.

-No, no. Yo puedo acompañarla Anna. Solo dime la mesa.

-Claro, mesa 36.

-Andando Bella.

Caminamos a través de las mesas, que estaban todas llenas a mi parecer y la gente desayunaba tranquilamente, entre risas y conversaciones.

Desde lejos, pude vislumbrar la cabellera saltona de Alice y la despeinada de Edward, también los rizos color oro de Jasper y el horroroso cabello rizado zanahoria de Tanya.

-Alice Cullen…-dijo Jason al llegar y ella se volteó tan rápido que mis ojos casi no alcanzan a captarlo. Luego dio un gritito.

-¡Jason! Por dios, hace años que no nos vemos—y se le lanzó en un muy fuerte abrazo por lo que pude juzgar.

Miré la cara de los presentes; Edward y Jasper estaban riéndose de la escena, ya que Jason tuvo que agacharse para poder abrazar bien a Alice y Tanya estaba… ¿A dónde va su mirada?... oh Dios… Tanya estaba analizando muy detenidamente el trasero de Jason…

-Creí que vivías en Washington, ¿Estás de vacaciones?—preguntó Jason a Alice después de soltarla.

-No, ¿Recuerdas a Emmett y a Rosalie?—el asintió—bueno, pues esos 2 chicos al fin decidieron casarse y la boda fue ayer, aquí en California.

-Oh. Vaya. Hasta que se les hizo… oh, pero que maleducado soy. Hola Edward, ¿Cómo haz estado?—Jason le tendió la mano y Edward se la estrechó.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Jasper, ¿Qué tal?—hizo lo mismo que con Edward.

-Hola Jason, bien, gracias.

-Y la… señorita que tenemos aquí ¿quién es?—Alice carraspeó para llamar la atención de Tanya que seguía analizando la anatomía de Jason. Miró a Alice ceñuda por interrumpirla y cuando se percató de que todos la observábamos se sonrojó. Yo tuve que girarme para intentar disimular mi sonrisa…

-Yo… lo lamento… hmmm… ¿Qué?—esta vez no pude evitar soltar una risita y Alice me secundó.

-Ella es Tanya Jason—respondió Alice entre risas—es… la novia de Edward—la cara de asco que Alice puso al decir la última parte era muy cómica. Jason le extendió su mano y ella la tomó con una sonrisa muy cómplice.

-Mucho gusto Jason, Tanya—su voz destilaba sensualidad en exceso y entonces la cara de Jason pasó a ser a notable incomodidad. La soltó y carraspeó.

-Bueno chicos, fue un gusto verlos. Si necesitan algo pasen a mi oficina y les atenderé—nos sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud.

Alice se sentó y yo me pasé a la única silla vacía; entre Jasper y Edward.

-Fue agradable verlo de nuevo. Desde el funeral de su padre no habíamos tenido mucho contacto…-mencionó Alice pensativa.

-¿Bella?—llamó mi atención Jasper mientras yo escaneaba unos panecillos en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Si?

-No quiero pecar de indiscreto pero ¿Porqué venías con Jason?—los ojos de 4 personas curiosas estaban sobre mi y me sonrojé sin razón alguna

-Yo…bueno, digamos que desperté un poco tarde y venía corriendo para tomar el elevador y ahí me lo encontré. Eso es todo—su curiosidad pareció aplacarse. De todos excepto la de Edward, que aún me veía muy intensamente con sus ojos esmeraldas. Me puse aún más roja y traté de desviar mí vista de nuevo a los panes para ver si así dejaba de verme… pero no, aún lo podía sentir con los ojos clavados sobre mi persona.

Maldición, ¿Qué no tenía una novia con cuerpo de modelo a la cual escanear? Hmm…pero a estas alturas ya la ha de conocer al derecho y al revés…pues ¿que no se supone que los hombres nunca se cansan de algo así?

Así opté por mi segunda opción, poner un tema de conversación sobre la mesa… ¿Cuál? Esa era la parte del plan que me faltaba…

-¿Alice?—ella giró hacia mi. Estaba platicando con Jasper-¿Puedo preguntar dónde están mi hermano y Rosalie?

-Oh, si—ella parecía confundida, como si hubiese estado esperando una pregunta con mayor grado de dificultad—Ellos salieron temprano a no se donde para disfrutar su luna de miel aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que no se irán a ninguna otra parte como Paris, Venecia y eso?—negó con la cabeza-¿Porqué?

-Esa es la parte que no entiendo, ambos tienen dinero por montones de su familia, pero nos dijeron que no quieren gastar dinero en un viaje en lugar de ahorrarlo para su casa.

-Vale…-intenté comprender eso pero tampoco pude—voy a la barra, ya vuelvo.

Me puse de pie y caminé a la barra, la cual, tenía comida suficiente para alimentar a toda una comunidad de África. La gente que se paraba y también se dirigía a escoger su comida parecía tan segura cuando agarraba cereal, jugo y huevo y yo me sentía tonta por no saber que tomar…

-Pareces un poco… ¿Perdida? Podría ayudarte a escoger tu comida. Tu sabes, como agradecimiento por lo de ayer—dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, lo miré y el ya tenía una torre de fruta enorme en su plato. Enarque una ceja

-¿Comerás todo eso?—su cara se tornó incomoda y un grito molesto se oyó en el ruido de las conversaciones ya existentes.

-¡Eeeeeedieeeee! ¡Tráeme ese plato para acaaaaaaa!-vaya, así que la nena Tanya ni siquiera se podía parar…

-No es para mí, es para ella, tiene una dieta o algo así, creo que esto es lo único que come, aparte de tomar alcohol como loca— la última parte no me pareció oírla del todo y aún se notaba medio incomodo.

-Pues anda antes de que se enfade—la miramos y estaba jugando peligrosamente con un cuchillo para cortar carne, el cual, no sabía de donde había sacado. Alice y Jasper la miraban entre cautelosos y asustados—He aprendido de mi madre que hacía dietas como proyecto para no pasar una ida tan aburrida que una mujer sin su único alimento es algo peligrosa…-el tragó saliva y se giró hacia mi.

-¿Tú crees?—derrochaba sarcasmo y me encogí de hombros con una sonrisita—Bien, volveré para ayudarte a elegir que comer.

-No pasa nada, creo que podré arreglármelas sola—y no estaba haciéndome la valiente, Reneé tomó más de 20 cursos de cocina internacional. Nunca nada le salió y una vez acabó en el hospital con lavado de estómago por intoxicación. Yo por mi parte, me inventaba mis pretextos para huir de sus platillos, pero si leí todos y cada uno de los libros que se compro para mejorar sus técnicas…

-Pero ya había quedado de ayudarte…-indicó.

-Como prefieras—contesté antes de dirigirle una sonrisa y voltearme al pabellón de los jugos. Su mirada decía que de verdad quería ayudarme, pero la de su amada novia, decía todo lo contrario…

Tomé una bandeja y un vaso para servir en el jugo de manzana, pensé en servirme un poco de fruta, pero luego recordé a la loca de las dietas de mi mesa y opté por un tazón de cereal y un yogurt. Ni siquiera me pasé por la sección de donde se desprendía el olor de platillos un poco más elaborados que mi cereal…

En la mesa donde yo llegué a sentarme, todo seguía normal; Alice y Jasper se estaban dando de comer mutuamente y Tanya intentaba hacer lo mismo con Edward, pero parecía que a el no le agradaba la idea.

-¿Y bien Bella? Cuéntanos un poco más de ti. Mi hermano ya comentó en donde trabajas y en donde vives y eso, pero supongo que hay más detrás de eso…

-¿Más? ¿Cómo qué?—pregunté sorbiendo de mi jugo.

-Bueno, es bien sabido por nosotras las estadounidenses que los Ingleses están increíbles—Tanya carraspeó para hacerse notar, supuse.

-Mi cuñadita está en todo lo correcto—Alice arrugó la nariz ante el adjetivo familiar que usó para llamarla—Solo hace falta ver a… no se… ¿Iker Casillas?—Jasper soltó una risita que intentó controlar, pero no pudo.

-Vaya, hasta donde yo me quedé Iker Casillas era español—mencioné-¿O es que ha cambiado de nacionalidad ya?—le sonreí y me entrecerré los ojos.

-No te preocupes Bella, sigue siendo español. Pero ¿qué me dices de David Beckham?—preguntó Alice.

-Que es completamente irresistible—ella dio brinquitos y los siguientes 20 minutos me comentó acerca de sus jugadores favoritos, y no precisamente por lo bien que jugaban; habló principalmente de Cristiano Ronaldo, Carlos Bocanegra, Michael Bradley-con cabello, claro- Iker Casillas, Piqué, Fernando Torres… y yo la escuché con mucho interés, porque si era franca, también amaba a la mayoría de esos jugadores…

Tanya picaba su fruta y la escaneaba interminablemente, mientras Jasper y Edward charlaban acerca del buen clima de California y de que había que aprovecharlo antes de regresar a Forks. El oído de Alice era impresionante, porque dejó de hablar de lo importante que era que los jugadores estuvieran en forma y giró hacia los chicos.

-Por supuesto que disfrutaremos de este maravilloso clima. Ya lo creo que si. ¿Quieren hacer algo en especial o yo escojo la actividad?—la sonrisa que dio reflejaba maldad pura. Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-Al, te quiero, pero si algo he tomado hacia ti en el mucho tiempo que hemos sido hermanos, es el miedo a tus planes…-dijo Edward—sin embargo no conozco nada de este estado y a menos de que Jasper si, tendré que sufrir las consecuencias…-miró a Jasper como desesperado. El solo negó con la cabeza en un acto tan dramático que cualquier productor de Broadway lo firmaría para una tragicomedia…

-Cariño—llamó a Alice luego de terminar su acto—Solo no seas tan exagerada esta vez—ella bufó.

-Por favor, siempre terminan amando mis ideas, no lo nieguen. Y hoy tengo el lugar perfecto—nos miró a todos como evaluando lo que nos habíamos puesto—Todos están perfectamente vestidos para la ocasión, excepto claro está, nuestra queridísima Tanya que está usando un mini vestido—mencionó con alegría fingida.

-¿A dónde iremos?—pregunté aunque no quería saber.

-Es una sorpresa, siempre he querido ir a ese sitio—me contestó. Jasper sonrió como si ya supiera a donde nos llevarían y Edward y yo lo miramos interrogantes, a lo que el respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que… ¿Iras Tanya?—ella solo miró a Edward.

-De verdad me encantaría pasar el día con mi novio adorable—y le pellizcó los cachetes al aludido—peeeero… tengo otros planes. Una amiga me recomendó un spa buenísimo que esta muy cerca y no me lo voy a perder por nada.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión—lo que me causó gracia es que ni siquiera se lo preguntó 2 veces, bien por ella—Andando chicos que hay mucho por hacer.

-Pero ni siquiera he terminado mi desayuno—reclamé cuando la pequeña chica se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes, me agradecerás no tener casi nada de comida en tu organismo—y volvió a sonreír como uno de esos duendes malvados…

Jasper y Edward se pusieron de pie, aún con la desconfianza en sus caras, el de cabello cobrizo efectuó una disculpa y fue a pagar la cuenta. Tanya también se levantó y sin decir nada, se giró y caminó hasta la salida del lugar. Alice seguía sus pasos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Esa tipa es la cosa más maleducada que he visto… No se como alíen como mi hermano se fijó en alguien como ella—el duende literalmente gruñía entre los brazos de su novio que la intentaba calmar. Y lo logró, porque a los 2 minutos ya se estaban besuqueando en mi cara. Carraspeé incómoda pero no sirvió…

-Bien chicos, es todo, podemos irnos—anunció Edward y los muéganos dejaron de besarse.

-¡Genial! Bella, prepárate para un día de total diversión al estilo Cullen—habló Alice—Estará llena de cosas que te encantarán y quizá querrás salir corriendo, pero no te dejaré…

Me reí para mostrarle que no le temía a ninguno de sus planes pero nadie me acompañó.

Una voz aterciopelada susurró en mi oído.

-No está jugando… Tal vez si deberías tener un poco de miedo…-la sonrisa de mi cara desapareció pero seguía relajada.

Es decir ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

.

.

Hola! xD Que gusto verlas por aquí ^^. Si de verdad. Hoy estoy media ema y ni fui al cole faltando 3 días para librarme de él n-n

Pues lo cierto es que es un capítulo medio x, pero algo necesario para la historia, además, el prox va a estar bueno, ¿Quieren adivinar a dónde los llevará la duende? Esperaré sus hipótesis n-n

Wiiiiiiiiiiii ame Eclipse, fue muy muy genial. Creo que es la mejor de las 3 pelis Hehehehe, y la iré a ver de nuevo al cine, eso es seguro.

Bien nenas, esta es la parte donde les agradezco por su enorme apoyo aaaa:

**Naie Masen Cullen, ****TheresaCherry****, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn, , quizás, Ro 91, CammiB, De LuZ.-, veroniica, My Bella Ballerina, Cullen Vigo, anonimo ().**

De verdad, mil mil gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Es algo increíble llegar a las 4 de la mañana (si, a esa hora me paro ^^) y ver que unas niñas lindas se tomaron la molestia de ponerme una opinión suya. ¡Las amo!

Ok, ok, las lindas españolitas que leen esto ya me regañaron por amar a Torres ¿Pueden culparme? Es tan lindo… aunque no sea su mejor mundial, ¿Y qué? xD Están en semifinales y eso es muy genial! Go Spain!

Y regresando al fic, la buena noticia aquí, si el cap les pareció todo chafa es que ya voy a estar de vacaciones y sin presiones y actualizaré un poco más seguido ¿vale?

Ahora, un mensajito para **anónimo:**

Hola nna, no tengo otro modo de contactarte, así que escribiré una notita para ti aquí; mil gracias por pasarte por Things Have Change For All. Se que lo tengo muy muy descuidado, pero es porque de verdad no había tenido nada de inspiración, pero ya estoy avanzando en un nuevo capítulo con ayuda de una amiga y habrá noticias pronto, no te preocupes! De nuevo, mil gracias por tu review y también por leer mis 2 historias. Nos leemos! xD

Well nnas, esto es todo por mi parte en esta ocasión, déjenme saber que tan terrible soy para esto de la escritura con un lindo review dando click en ese link color verde ojos-de-Edward. xD See u soon!

.

AVampireYouCantSweatOut ^^


	6. Welcome To Legoland

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata… **

**.**

**Capítulo especial para Mrs Black ****UbT. ¡Mil gracias nena por todo! Lamento mucho lo del cap anterior.**

**.**

**Segunda dedicatoria: En memoria del 1206, 2206 y 3505 de la generación 2007-2010.**

**.**

**Hehehehehe, hubo muchas expectativas con respecto al lugar que Alice pudo haber escogido xD Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, que estudié el lugar de arriba abajo para estar completamente enterada de todo. Digo, no voy a escribir de algo sin conocerlo…al menos virtualmente xD! Ya no las entretengo:**

**.**

**Welcome**** To Legoland.**

**.**

¿Qué tan malo podría ser? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Esta más que claro que yo no conocía a los Cullen, porque esto, claramente nunca me llegó a pasar por la cabeza.

-¿Legoland?—mi voz reflejaba incredulidad al salir del Mercedes que según entendí, era propiedad de Jasper. Alice se paró enfrente de mí con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

-¿No es increíble? Siempre quise venir aquí, pero mis padres creyeron que era algo excéntrico…-se tornó pensativa. Edward se hizo presente con una risita.

-Eso no es cierto Al, a los 15 años mencionaste que querías venir, nuestros padres accedieron y 3 días antes del viaje, tu organizaste una gran fiesta en nuestro hogar con la ayuda de Rose, Emmett y Jasper—Jasper intervino.

-Es cierto, la fiesta se salió de control, éramos pequeños aún, pero muy desastrosos. Ni Esme ni Carlisle ni Edward estaban, pues habían ido el día anterior a Seattle por algunas cosas que Esme necesitaba y la tormenta había estado tan fuerte que prefirieron no regresar—ahora me contaban la historia a mi mientras Alice solo se ponía roja y sonreí.

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno, pues según lo que Emmett me contó, Alice se fue a casa de los Hale después de que mis padres la llamaran para avisarle que no llegaríamos hasta que mejorara el clima, ya que las noticias anunciaban que no mejorarían mucho las cosas en un par de días. Ella durmió en la habitación de Rose y fue ahí cuando las 2 concibieron el plan maestro de dar una fiesta en la gloriosa mansión Cullen—anunció Edward aún con una sonrisa en su cara.

-A la mañana siguiente, que Emmett llegó a nuestra casa por llamado de Alice, nos contaron su plan y como lo único que queríamos era diversión, aceptamos. Claro está, después de que Alice les llamara a sus padres y ellos anunciaran que lo más probable era que llegaran hasta el día siguiente en la tarde, lo que nos daría el tiempo suficiente para limpiar cualquier imperfecto.

-Pero mi madre estaba muy preocupada por su pequeña niña, que estaba sola y abandonada—continua Edward con voz de tragedia falsa—Así que pidió regresar esa misma tarde ya que solo estaba chispeando pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Resultó que su pequeña niña había organizado una gran fiesta que se oía hasta la cuadra más cercana a nuestra casa. Nuestro hogar está algo alejado del pueblo de Forks, entre el bosque.

-Carlisle se enojó tanto…-recordó Alice—y mamá me gritó por igual. Corrió a todos menos a los Hale y a Emmett para llamar a sus padres después y el griterío se armó en mi casa por todas partes. El imbécil de mi hermanito solo disfrutó el show—concluyó mirando con furia a Edward que le sonreía angelicalmente.

-No es mi culpa. Luego de eso, le prohibieron a Alice cualquier salida, cancelaron el viaje a Legoland y también le suspendieron las compras—Alice comenzó a sollozar.

-Fue la cosa más horrible de mi vida…-recordó entre lágrimas mientras Jasper la abrazaba pero aún seguía sonriendo.

¿Yo? Vaya, lo cierto es que no sabía que hacer, quizá si me reía, Alice se enojaría…

-Es una historia… interesante—fue lo único que se me ocurrió y los 3 estallaron en carcajadas.

-Bella—me llamó Alice totalmente recuperada de su ataque de pánico—Si quieres reírte, hazlo—le sonreí.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad—las ganas de carcajearme se habían ido-¿Podemos entrar ya?—pregunté.

-¡Claro!—gritó y tomó las monos de Jasper y de Edward, el cual, tomó mi mano como previniendo algo. Hizo lo correcto, porque Alice salió disparada como si no tuviera el peso de 3 personas en sus brazos.

Nunca nadie que yo hubiese conocido, corría tan rápido y estoy segura de que si Edward no me estuviera sosteniendo yo ya hubiera estado en el piso…

Unos segundos después, Alice se detuvo. Yo respiré pesadamente y me recargué en Edward, que era lo más cercano que yo tenía. El rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mientras también trataba de controlar su respiración. Miré a Jasper que tenía las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Ay, vamos… Ni que fuera para tanto. Esperen aquí, iré a ver las atracciones en el mapa—dijo Alice antes de iniciar con su grácil andar. Ella no estaba nada afectada por su carrerita. Un minuto después, un Jasper ya recuperado la siguió.

-Tienes una hermana bastante atlética—mencioné y su pecho comenzó a moverse. Se estaba riendo.

-Siempre lo ha sido. ¿Ya estás mejor?—preguntó.

-Claro…-dije algo extrañada, pero luego pensé que quizá el estaba disgustado con nuestra posición y me alejé lentamente. Entramos en un silencio incómodo, que aproveché para ver a mí alrededor. Todo estaba construido de Legos y era impresionante en cierto modo.

-Así que… ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de Legoland?—preguntó Edward sacándome de mis recuerdos e intentando romper el silencio de ambos.

-Humm… lo cierto es que no—le sonreí y el secundó mi sonrisa.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, también es mi primera vez aquí, pero creo que es extraño que no sepas nada, porque según se, también hay un parque de estos en Windsor, Inglaterra—iba a contestarle que no era muy dada a parques de diversiones, pero no pude hacerlo porque nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro con sonrisas idiotas en nuestras caras. Por mi parte, me quedé atorada en esos ojos verde esmeralda que eran preciosos. Como ninguno otro que yo hubiese visto antes.

-¡Hey chicos!—llamó alguien que reconocí como Jasper. _Gracias Jasper por romper el momento_ pensé y me giré a verlo—Andando, iremos a Dino Island—terminó dando brinquitos de emoción. No era difícil adivinar de quien lo había aprendido.

-¡Uuuuuy! Que sorpresa…-habló Edward con evidente sarcasmo. Traía una sonrisa de malicia en la cara cuando lo miré, Jasper lo retó con la mirada pero se encaminó al dichoso lugar. Nosotros lo seguimos. Debía tener una cara de confundida enorme, porque Edward soltó una risita.

-El ama los dinosaurios, por eso mencioné lo anterior. Alice no le niega nada, y henos aquí rumbo a Dino Island—me reí y asentí en silencio, agradeciendo su explicación.

Cuando llegamos a Dino Island Alice ya estaba formada.

-¡Más rápido tortugas!—nos gritó trepándose del barandal y Jasper sosteniendo sus caderas para bajarla. Esta vez si me reí.

-Andando, no quieres hacerla esperar…-me susurró Edward en el oído y me estremecí por el contacto que se estaba haciendo cada vez más común entre nosotros.

Llegamos detrás de ellos y nos formamos. No podría decidir quien daba más brincos de felicidad…

-Vaya, dicen que los dinosaurios son grandiosos…-mencionó Jasper.

-También que los giros y la velocidad del juego es increíble—casi gritó Alice.

Digamos que los dinosaurios no son mi animal favorito y nunca me han llamado mucho la atención pero pueden resultar inte… espera ¿Qué?

-¿Giros, velocidad?—pregunté con voz ahogada y los 3 se giraron hacia mi.

-¿Pasa algo, Bella?—me preguntó Edward.

-¿Exactamente que es esta atracción?—giré hacia arriba y el letrero decía: "Coastersaurus"-¿"Coastersaurus"?

-Es un Roller Coaster—explicó Alice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Ya sabes, una pequeña montaña rusa y eso…

-¿Un Roller Coaster?—mi voz sonó aún más estrangulada que al principio.

-Si, eso es.

No supe que decir, ahora estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y con ganas de salir corriendo de este grupo amante de la adrenalina… Alice y Jasper regresaron a sus conversaciones de dinosaurios y parecían no notar mi inquietud, pero Edward era otra cosa, él examinaba mi rostro con lentitud.

-¿Todo bien Bella?—preguntó al no encontrar algo con claridad.

-Yo… no lo se…-¿Qué le decía? "Oh, lo lamento, soy una gallina en cuanto a estos juegos se refiere y en estos instantes quiero correr a la salida más cercana…" No, eso me haría ver aún más patética de lo que ya les he de parecer—Si, estoy bien—intenté mentir, pero no lo convencí, y de pronto las miradas de los otros 2 también se centraban en mí.

-No te creo—inició Alice—de verdad Bella, si hay algo mal, puedes decirlo.

-No será…-empezó Jasper sin quitar su mirada de mí, pero los Cullen ya lo observaban a el, deseosos de escuchar su teoría…-Quizá… ¿Le tienes miedo a las montañas rusas?—me quedé estática en mi lugar, porque al chico no le había costado nada adivinar lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Alice soltó una risita.

-Por favor Jazz, sería algo ridículo tenerles miedo a…

-No tan rápido Al—la interrumpió Edward—a juzgar por la expresión de Bella, creo que Jasper dio en el blanco—ella me examinó como los otros lo hacían y me sonrojé.

-De acuerdo, es cierto. No me gustan las montañas rusas, les tengo pavor—confesé.

-Pero Bella, esto es un mini Roller Coaster, no pasará nada. Si, tiene velocidad y vueltas y eso, pero no es tan emocionante—aseguró.

-Nunca te haz subido Alice—declaré. Ella no vió argumento alguno para eso y se quedó callada.

-¿Bella?—me llamó Edward—Si no quieres subirte, lo entenderemos. Tenía ganas de subir, pero me quedaré abajo contigo ¿Vale?

No pude evitar sentirme halagada al principio, el chico iba a abandonar sus deseos de subir por mí. Luego llegó la culpa, el chico en realidad iba a abandonar sus deseos de subir por mí. Gemí bajito.

-Edward, no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad. Puedo quedarme sola abajo a esperarlos—pero antes de que yo terminara de hablar, él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso va a pasar, me quedaré contigo—sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó al rostro, lo que me confirmaba que estaba haciendo un sacrificio por mi, una persona a la que apenas conocía hace 3 días. ¿Por qué será? Suspiré tratando de relajarme.

-Esta bien, creo que… creo que subiré—me miraron algo dudosos a creer lo que yo estaba diciendo, incluso yo me lo estaba pensando.

-¿Estás segura Bella?—preguntó Jasper.

-Yo… Si, ¿Por qué?

-Emmett me ha contado, hace tiempo que tú tienes un miedo enorme a los Roller Coaster y bueno, ahora planeas subirte sin que alguien te insista demasiado—ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo, la mayoría eran incoherencias. ¿Por qué el desgraciado de mi hermano le había contado? No no, él tenía razón ¿Por qué demonios yo estaba aceptando subirme a una cosa a la que yo le he tenido miedo desde los 6 años? ¡¿Por qué? Miré a mí alrededor, y solo tuve que toparme con un par de esmeraldas que se veían emocionadas para tener mi respuesta. Él era el motivo… Jasper carraspeó y me enfoqué de nuevo en su frase. No tuve más remedio que encogerme de hombros.

-De repente me ha entrado la curiosidad y la adrenalina—mentira. Mentira como el ratón de los dientes y el conejito del basurero…y ellos también lo pensaban así. Me lo decían sus rostros, pero prefirieron no profundizar en el tema, y lo agradecí.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres—dijo Jasper.

-Pero siéntete libre de decirnos si algo te incomoda, por favor—pidió Alice, yo asentí—Ahora…-se giró con una mueca extraña en su cara hacia su novio que la miraba confundido-¿Porqué tú sabias eso y yo no?

-Alice tiene razón, la información que acabas de revelar no figuraba entre la innecesaria que ya tenía sobre la hermana menor de Emmett—me miró rápidamente—No te ofendas Bella, pero digamos que a Emmett le encantaba hablar de ti, en especial después de sus videoconferencias y eso y para mi no eras más que un dolor de cabeza por todo lo que tu hermano inducía a mi cerebro de tus gustos y lo que hacías y lo que no. Pero eso era antes—le alcé las manos abiertas y con las palmas hacía él para demostrar que no había problema y sonrió.

-Humm, así que eso era antes—mencionó Alice mirando con ojos pícaros a su hermano-¿Y? ¿Qué es ahora Eddie?—el aludido le entrecerró los ojos y la sonrisa de la chica se amplió antes de soltar una carcajada—Vale, lo he entendido. Regresaremos al punto inicial ¿Cómo lo sabías Jazz?—él se encogió de hombros como yo minutos atrás.

-No lo se, es confuso, pero creo que me lo contó un día en el que salimos a comprar la cena y tú no quisiste ir ya que Rose había ido de compras y te había traído un vestido "Divino y especial para ti". En cuanto a ti Edward, no te lo dijo porque te quedaste todo tarado y lelo cuando tu padre te entregó un CD de Debussy y no nos oíste cuando te pedimos que nos acompañaras.

-Supongo que está bien—dijeron los Cullen al mismo tiempo antes de reírse juntos de nuevo.

Alice y Jasper se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de películas de dinosaurios, algo que yo desconocía completamente; ni siquiera había visto Jurasic Park completa…

De verdad necesitaba hacer algo que me distrajera en los siguientes minutos antes de entrar al juego porque si no, iba a ponerme toda loca histérica…

-¿Bella?—me llamó Edward y lo miré como si apenas hubiera recordado que él estaba ahí.

-¿Si?—mi voz sonó una octava arriba de lo normal. Tomó mi brazo delicadamente y nos separamos un poco de su hermana y su cuñado.

-¿De verdad quieres subirte?—preguntó. _Ay, no. No me preguntes porque voy a empezar a dudar… Más de lo que ya lo hago ahora… _Solté una carcajada histérica que no pudo haber descrito mejor mi estado de humor antes de responderle.

-Que preguntas son esas, ¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, porque llevas algunos segundos viendo el letrero del juego como si te estuviera insultando o amenazando de muerte—gemí incómoda porque ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo eso.

-¿De verdad?—asintió lentamente—Pues eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo este juego, amenazándome de muerte—terminé diciendo más para mi misma pero obvio que él lo oyó y sonrió como nunca lo había visto. Su sonrisa era torcida y encantadora…mi cerebro se estaba derritiendo y olvidé completamente de que estábamos hablando.

-Eres una persona muy interesante ¿Sabes? Tienes un modo diferente y divertido de ver la vida—soltó una risita más antes de ponerse más serio, lo cual me dio tiempo para destrabar mi cerebro e intentar recordar de que demonios hablábamos… oh, si. El juego…

-Bella, no tienes porque subirte si tanto pavor te causa, me puedo quedar contigo—la fila avanzaba cada vez más y me sentí como el ganado que llevan al matadero… horrible comparación…

Suspiré de nuevo para aferrarme a mi decisión; iba a subir a esa cosa por el chico que en este mismo instante estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera… que ironía.

-Lo haré, subiré y tú irás conmigo—le dije. Frunció el ceño pero segundos después la comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

-Espera, tú, ¿tú estás haciendo esto por mí? ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede sin disfrutar de la emoción de subirme?—la primera pregunta que lanzó estaba acompañada de una sonrisa de incredulidad, pero la segunda ya traía una sonrisa engreída. Sus caritas no me estaban ayudando…

-Por supuesto que no—empecé sonrojada—Lo lo hago por por mí, para superar mis mis miedos y y esas cosas—le inventé desviando mi rostro. Él lo regresó empujando con su dedo índice y me di cuenta de que su rostro ya estaba más cerca del mío. Tanto que podía sentir su respiración expandiéndose por mi cara.

-Yo creo que no sabes mentir querida. Es muy dulce lo que quieres hacer por mí. Se que soy irresistible…-y ahí fue cuando rompió el encanto. Grandioso Cullen… Lo alejé para poder pensar con claridad.

-Ya dije que no es por ti Mr. El-mundo-gira-alrededor-de-mi, voy a tener retos en la vida y si quiero enfrentarlos, empezaré por esta cosa…-palmeó suavemente mi mejilla antes de sonreír como a mí me gustaba.

Me giré y me acerqué más con Alice y Jasper, que ahora hablaban del almuerzo y me recordó que yo no había desayunado. Agradecí internamente a la pelinegra, entre menos comida, menos espectáculo al final del paseíto…

En los 5 minutos en los que tardamos en subir al juego, me mentalicé que era solo un juego, que si cerraba los ojos, quizá pasaría más rápido, pero maldición, yo quería ver a los dinosaurios de Lego…

-¡Genial! Es nuestro turno—gritó Alice sobresaltándome y me agarré del barandal tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron muy blancos. No podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo.

Una mano se posó sobre la mía, sobre la mano que estaba casi doblando el acero del barandal y vi a Edward que sonreía para infundirme confianza.

-No voy a hacerlo Edward, no lo haré, no hoy, estoy asustada, quiero irme, algún día venceré el miedo pero ese día no será hoy—solté el barandal para darme la vuelta y salir pero el me sostuvo antes de que intentara hacer algo.

-Hey hey hey. Calma Bells. Claro que ese día será hoy porque yo estoy aquí y no te pasará nada ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez se rompan los seguros de seguridad y caigamos al vacío o algo malo pase con los frenos y esas cosas, pero no va a importar, porque yo estaré ahí—miró mi rostro que estaba segura tenía un color mortecino porque obviamente yo no había pensado en eso. Al segundo siguiente lo entendió—Oh, vaya, olvida eso, solo subamos, Alice y Jasper ya están arriba y estamos deteniendo la fila.

Prácticamente me cargó hasta el asiento y el chico que estaba operando puso mi cinturón de seguridad mientras me miraba con una sonrisota, al terminar, me guiñó un ojo.

-Tranquila preciosa, todo va a estar bien—me dijo y yo ni siquiera lo volteé a ver, pero si pude oír una especie de gruñido por parte de Edward. Si salía viva de esta, iba a tener que preguntarle los motivos…

Solo es un juego, solo es un juego, un estúpido juego, no durará más de 5 minutos y cuando menos lo pienses, ya estarás abajo y riéndote de esa experiencia…o vomitando… cualquiera es buena mientras vivas…

-Respira Bella, estás poniendo nerviosos a los niños del carrito—me susurró y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Los niños se giraban para verme con cara de miedo. Sentí un poco de vergüenza por ser tan grande y tan miedosa…-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien. No es gran cosa—me aseguró de nuevo tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón de apoyo. Tenía que creerle, después de todo, él era la razón de esta locura…

Él juego comenzó a moverse y apreté la mano del chico como segundos antes lo había hecho con el barrote. Su cara reflejó incomodidad pero no se quejó.

Los niños habían dejado de verme y empezaban a soltar grititos de emoción. Los de Alice se mezclaban con los de ellos mientras daba saltitos y parecía que se iba a salir de su asiento.

-A la señorita del asiento número 7, por su seguridad, permanezca un poco más quieta—se oyó en un alta voz. Era a Alice a quien se lo pedían.

-¡Ups! No he podido contenerme—se calmó de inmediato.

-¿Edward?—le llamé cuando el carrito salió de la base de juego.

-Dime.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido por más engreído grosero modesto y burlón que seas, de verdad. Y en caso de que baje por mis propios medios de esta cosa, recuérdame que tengo que decirte algo—mis palabras eran tan rápidas que no entendí como las escuchó a la perfección.

-Vale, lo haré, y gracias por el cumplido, es lo más lindo que me han dicho. Ahora solo respira y trata de disfrutar.

-Ya, ya—habló Jasper desde el asiento de enfrente—Va a comenzar lo bueno, dejen de hablar.

Me enfoqué en el primer dinosaurio que se veía para intentar ignorar que el juego cada vez tomaba más velocidad. _Como si eso fuera posible…_

El primer giro llegó y no pude evitar apretar aún más la mano de Edward y gritar como loca, cuando me di cuenta de que no era taaaaaan extremo, me calmé y miré al chico de mi derecha que me sonreía como diciendo "Te lo dije".

Sonreí y respiré normalmente. No era nada fuera de lo común, de hecho era como tener un viaje en un auto a 60 km por hora mas o menos.

El trayecto era increíble, la precisión con la que hicieron las copias de los dinosaurios era increíble, y aún más verla con legos.

Alice no paró de gritar como chiquita y Jasper se reía. Tenía una risa musical, agradable e incluso relajante. Edward no era tan diferente, su sonrisa delataba lo bien que se la estaba pasando y entonces supe que yo había hecho lo correcto; vencer un pequeño miedo por la felicidad de un chico, porque su sonrisa era mi mejor paga.

Terminó en 3 minutos aproximadamente, lo que yo creí que era muy poco. Si hace 5 minutos me hubieran dicho que yo pensaba eso, me hubiera tirado al piso de la risa, probablemente después tendría que cambiar mi ropa interior…

Ni siquiera al bajar solté la mano de Edward y ya afuera, junto a la fila de acceso que ya era bastante más larga que cuando nosotros estábamos ahí, hablé.

-Wow, ha sido algo increíble y emocionante—les dije con una sonrisa de júbilo y ellos me la devolvieron. Lo que yo había creído probable, era que se mostrara desconcierto en sus caras… Les seguí sonriendo, pero mi ceño se frunció y arqué una ceja.

-Ya sabía que te iba a encantar—me dijo Alice tomando la mano de su novio que asintió, lo que me hizo confundirme más.

-No lo creo, hace apenas muy poco me estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Si, pero en realidad el paseo no es tan atrevido como para sentirse algo alterado siquiera, tú misma pudiste ver que la mayoría de los pasajeros eran niños y esa es la realidad del parque, no son emociones tan fuertes porque sus mayores clientes son pequeños y aún así tiene éxito, porque los adultos disfrutan de el ambiente y la arquitectura—terminó la chica Cullen.

-Osea que todos ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron nada—acuse quitando la sonrisa de mi cara y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Estás enojada?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Me demoré varios segundos con la misma expresión antes de sonreír y contestar.

-No, para nada, pero hubiera sido lindo de su parte que me lo mencionaran para estar un poco más tranquila y no tratar de romper la mano de Edward—alcé su mano que seguía enredada con la mía.

-De todos modos no nos hubieras creído, ¿Me equivoco?—dijo Jasper y negué sutilmente con la cabeza.

-Andando, tenemos mil cosas que hacer todavía—gritó Alice llamando la atención de varias personas a nuestro alrededor-¡Oh! Hay que ir a ver nuestras fotos del Coastersaurus—y arrastró a Jasper con ella.

Quise seguirlos pero al momento de caminar, algo que me agarraba me regresó a mi lugar. Me giré para ver a Edward que observaba mis ojos muy intensamente como queriendo ver algo en mi interior, me sonrojé y sonrió.

-Humm, ¿No quieres seguir a tu hermana?-¿Qué más podía preguntar?

-Si…pero, quiero... me gustaría…-bajó la mirada a nuestras manos y entonces comprendí.

Solté una expresión ahogada mezclada con susto y lo solté como si me quemara.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho Edward, de verdad, no fue mi intención, yo…-me deshice en disculpas pero para mi gusto no eran suficientes. Era obvio que yo no le agradaba en lo absoluto y que solo había tomado mi mano en el juego por lástima, o para intentar pagar que yo me había subido por él—No quise hacerlo, disculpa—dije antes de echar a correr en la dirección por la que Alice se había ido y por donde aún se podía ver.

-No Bella, ¡espera!—gritó. Estaba segura de que ahora quería arreglar las cosas, pero odiaba que la gente hiciera eso. No lo iba a enfrentar.

Alcancé a Alice y la bombardeé con preguntas del Coastersaurus Photo y mil cosas de esas, como si de verdad me interesaran, ella pareció sorprendida por la repentina curiosidad que me había dado.

Llegamos al local y me puse a observar las fotos de todo el mundo, con caras y gestos por lo que veían o sentían.

Pude encontrar la de Alice y Jasper; ella tenía una cara que denotaba que estaba gritando de emoción, y él sonreía haciendo que se viera muy guapo.

A la derecha estaba la nuestra, yo sonreía mirando un punto arriba de la cámara y él me… ¿me estaba viendo? Vaya, pues así lo decía la foto, me observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mira Jazz, aquí está la foto de Ed y Bells. Awww, ¿no es tierno? Mira como la mira, ho—me sonrojé y preferí ignorarla…

…Pero era inevitable, mi miraba con una expresión tan…linda que me quedé embobada. No recordaba la última vez en que me hubieran mirado así, y lo más probable, es que hubiera sido mi mamá…

-Hey, Edward—llamó Jasper-¿Haz visto ya tu fotografía?

-No lo he hecho aún, yo…-su hermana le volteó la cara para ver la foto y se quedó en silencio al ver la pantalla—Es muy hermosa…

-Si, eso ya lo sabía. Iremos a pedir las impresiones, ¿Bella, quieres una copia?—preguntó Alice.

-Si, claro—dije sin titubear y me pregunté si no me había visto algo ansiosa… No importaba, esa foto se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita pese a que el motivo principal de eso era Edward y yo no le agradaba a él.

-De acuerdo, ya volvemos.

-Alice, yo también quiero una copia—llamó Edward al ver su retirada.

-Claro que si hermanito, claro que si—y se alejó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me puse a observar las demás fotografías por no tener nada mejor que hacer y alguien carraspeó a mi lado.

-La foto de verdad es muy linda—mencionó Edward.

-Si, supongo que lo es—intenté parecer indiferente y funcionó.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te molesta y porqué pediste disculpas antes de salir corriendo?—por favor, como si no lo supiera…

-No pasa nada, ya se que no nos agradamos, puedo vivir con eso—lo miré al rostro y su semblante reflejaba confusión.

-¿Qué no me agradas? ¿De dónde haz sacado esa idea?

-Ya dije que está bien, de todos modos volveré a Londres en 3 días y podrás fingir que no me haz conocido.

-Ok, para ahí, ¿De qué estamos hablando?—le sonreí.

-De nada Edward, de nada.

-Pero…

-Ya regresamos—canturreó Alice interrumpiendo y se lo agradecí—Es increíble lo rápidos que son, aquí tienen.

Miré la fotografía de nuevo. Definitivamente la adoraba.

-Hay que movernos de aquí—habló Jasper y todos lo seguimos.

En la tierra de los dinosaurios no hicimos mucho más porque Alice no quiso entrar al Raptor Splash, que consistía en un tipo de guerra con agua y no quería mojarse.

Entramos al Dino Dig Store y el que más se divirtió fue Jasper al poder tener souvenirs de sus animales favoritos.

De ahí nos pasamos al Duplo Playtown y vimos como maquillaban a los niños, subimos al Fairy Tale Brook y disfrutamos del paseo en el bote, al salir, llegamos justo a tiempo a la obra que se presentaba en el Playtown Theater.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando no pude más con mi hambre y pedí que por favor comiéramos algo, y lo hicimos, en el Ristorante Brickolini. Comimos muy bien, pasta, pescado y pizza. A Alice le fascinó y terminó haciendo su propia pizza con ingredientes dulces.

Luego fuimos a Fun Town y vimos muchas más figuras de Lego que me encantaron, entramos a algunas atracciones como el Lego Factory Tour donde me quedé maravillada al ver como se construyen los Legos.

Yo iba rezagada, observando a los padres con sus hijos y la felicidad que hacía en sus caras. Nunca he sido muy interesada a eso, pero esta vez algo me hizo fijarme en ellos. Sentí una punzada extraña en el estómago… Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos con una de sus carcajadas.

-Hey hermanito ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Edward, que se aproximaba a ella como yo, la miró con recelo antes de responder.

-24…

-Ha. Eres amante de los Volvo, ¿No? Quizá te gustará subirte… -se giró a ver algo y todos seguimos la dirección de su mirada. No pude reprimir la sonrisa…

Era el Volvo Driving School y el Volvo Junior Driving School. Los chicos se veían muy felices conduciendo sus pequeños autos marca Volvo pero con estilo de Lego y todos nos reímos.

-Vaya hermanito debo decirte que la edad máxima para subirte son 13 años y tu ya estás 11 adelantado, lo lamento mucho—le dijo con cara de lástima falsa.

Edward nunca perdió la sonrisa y seguía mirando la pista y a los niños que chocaban tratando de controlar su nuevo vehículo.

-Tengo el dulce consuelo de tener uno de verdad Alice, y nada me hace más feliz que eso…-la miró y le sonreía.

-Ya lo se, solo he querido darme el gusto de mostrártelo—y siguió caminado como si nada.

Ella se dirigió feliz al chico que estaba dibujando caricaturas y pidió una de Jasper. Jasper parecía reacio al principio, pero su novia puso ojos de cachorro en plena lluvia y sin techo y cedió.

La pequeña Cullen después convenció a su hermano de que se hiciera una él también después de susurrarle algo en el oído.

El chico que las estaba haciendo era muy talentoso en verdad; eran muy buenas y las hacía bastante rápido…

-Awww Jasper, me ha encantado y la colgaré en la casa que tendremos en el futuro—le dijo cuando Jasper le regaló su caricatura y antes de besarlo.

Miré su escena, con la felicidad y el amor que desbordaban por cada poro y sentí esa punzadita de nuevo.

-¿Bella?—me llamó Edward. De acuerdo, no iba a ser grosera con el chico, no era su culpa que yo no le agradara, ni la mía. Del destino quizá…

-¿Si?—se veía nervioso y de hecho… tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

-Creo… creo que amimegustaríaregalarteesto—lo dijo tan rápido que casi no lo capto, pero de todas maneras lo hubiera entendido, porque estaña extendiendo su caricatura hacia mi. La tomé delicadamente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?—pregunté mirando el buen trabajo del caricaturista—Quizá a Tanya, tu novia, le gustaría tenerlo—metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y torció el gesto como si mis palabras e recordaran algo muy desagradable.

-No, por supuesto que no. Ella es del tipo de chicas que lo considerarían basura y lo quemarían o algo por el estilo.

-Ya veo…-susurré.

-También… bueno, es mi forma de disculpa por lo que sea que te haya hecho hace un rato. Aún no comprendo muy bien, pero se que es mi culpa.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, no hay nada porque pedir perdón—le di una sonrisa para que entendiera mejor el mensaje, pero decidió ignorarme a la hora de contestar.

-Pensaba regalarte un oso de peluche o algo así, ganármelo en un juego de destreza y dártelo pero creo que a Legoland no le gustan las cosas así y… espero que eso baste…-me estaba derritiendo, de verdad que lo estaba haciendo…el chico era más dulce que cualquier otra cosa en la Tierra y yo no era inmune a él, para nada. Me sonrojé.

-Oh… pues gracias…

No quedamos mirando de nuevo y su hermana rompió la magia. _Claro, porque no… _

-Caminen—ordenó antes de darnos un empujoncito.

-Se de algo que te encantará ver Bella—me dijo Jasper despertando mi curiosidad.

Me llevó al Lego Club House donde vendían los pequeños Legos de todos colores. Ni siquiera me molesté en reprimir mi gritito de felicidad y de inmediato Alice me arrastró dentro de la tienda para comenzar a elegir los Legos.

Al final teníamos 3 canastas llenas y 2 instructivos que nos enseñarían a hacer cosas grandiosas con los Legos que habíamos comprado.

No nos interesaban mucho los piratas y ya era algo tarde, por lo que nos saltamos todo Pirate Shores y nos pasamos directo a la zona de Castle Hill por petición de Alice y mía, ya que según el anuncio de la entrada, repetía toda la épica de los reyes y reinas y el romanticismo de los caballeros que rescataban a las princesas en peligro.

Jugamos un rato minigolf en el Wild Woods Golf por equipos y Edward y yo les ganamos a los tórtolos.

Después de eso Jasper prometió a Alice un premio de consolación y fuimos al Sir Scoops Ice Cream. Ella pidió un helado de frambuesa, Jasper uno de limón, Edward uno de fresa y yo, realmente sorprendida de que hubiera, uno de cereza negra.

Tampoco nos detuvimos mucho en Land Of Adventure, solo observamos las construcciones muy al estilo de Indiana Jones.

A las 6:30 de la tarde, Alice dijo que estaba un poco cansada y decidimos regresar a casa, no sin antes entrar a la tienda de souvenirs del inicio del parque.

Todos nos separamos para observar cosas distintas y yo me dirigí al área donde estaban las camisetas. Había demasiadas con lemas graciosos, pero al final opté por la más simple, la que decía: "Yo estuve en Legoland California Resorts".

Los chicos ya estaban en la caja esperándome, pero Alice le hablaba a Edward.

-¿Qué traes ahí?—le preguntó.

Edward tenía las manos atrás de su cuerpo. Era obvio que escondía algo.

-Nada—se entrecerraron los ojos un buen rato.

-Como sea, déjalo aquí, ya vamos a pagar.

Yo dejé mi playera en un lugar que Alice me había indicado con señas y miré de nuevo a Edward, que no había cambiado su posición.

-Lo pagaré de mi cuenta—dijo al fin.

-Vamos hombre—intervino Jasper—puedes ponerlo ahí, pagaré yo.

-No gracias, de verdad—reafirmó su postura y Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Si es lo que quieres…-se giró al cajero para que comenzara a cobrarle, pero Alice no despegó la mirada de su hermano.

-Me daré cuenta, no puedes ocultarlo para siempre—le susurró ella, y su voz estaba llena de advertencia. Edward ni se movió.

-Es posible…No me importará saliendo de aquí.

El cajero terminó, Jasper pagó y en un tiempo record estuvo listo para irnos.

-Al, cariño, podemos salir de aquí—dejó de mirar a su hermano y me miró a mi.

-Andando Bells—asentí y dándole otra mirada a Edward-que también me miraba-salí de la tienda.

Eran muchísimas cosas las que ya llevábamos y Jasper estaba casi sepultado en una montaña de bolsas ahora que Edward estaba adentro y le había pedido que se encargara de lo que le tocaba llevar por un segundo. En todo el trayecto, los chicos se habían encargado de repartirse lo que compráramos, yo insistí en que me dejaran llevar algo y se negaron por completo.

2 minutos después, Edward salió con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Alice miraba la bolsa como deseando tener el poder de unos ojos con rayos x para ver el interior.

Se acercó a Jasper y tomó lo que le correspondía para así partir al estacionamiento.

.

-Ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor traer mi volvo—mencionó Edward y todos asentimos.

Levábamos como 15 minutos tratando de meter todas las bolsas al Mercedes de Jasper de tal forma que también nosotros pudiéramos entrar.

-No se en que momento juntamos tanto…-susurré y todos volvieron a asentir.

-Creo que la única solución es que se metan y les vamos pasando las bolsas chicas—dijo Jasper.

Alice y yo nos metimos en el asiento trasero mientras nos pasaban las bolsas y nos poníamos más incómodos, pero ninguna reclamó.

Sobraron algunas bolsas, pero se acordó que las llevaría Edward en el asiento de enfrente. Por lo visto, el único cómodo iba a ser Jasper.

Partimos un poco más tarde de lo que habíamos pensado y ho solo podía pensar en tomar un baño y meterme en la cama de mi habitación hasta mañana.

-Bella, hay unos planes que tenemos hoy con los recién casados y nos gustaría que fueras—gemí internamente. Alice no tenía los mismos planes que yo.

-¿Puedo preguntar que planes?—preguntó Edward girándose lo más que las bolsas le permitieron moverse para ver a su hermana.

-Rosalie llamó hace unas horas y dijo que su nuevo marido y ella planeaban ir a bailar con la familia, y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta—me miró a mi-¿Vendrás?

-Creo que Rose ya decidió por mi—mencioné sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Genial, nos quiere en la recepción del hotel a las 10 en punto y ya son las 7:30.

Mentalicé que quizá tendría tiempo para una siesta y la sola idea de descansar un rato, me hizo ampliar mi sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos al hotel y Alice llamó a 2 botones que estaban en la puerta para que nos ayudaran con las bolsas.

Asintieron y se las dividieron en 2, luego Alice les indicó que uno fuera a mi habitación y otro a la de ella.

-Ya después nos repartiremos las cosas—me dijo.

Edward no quiso soltar la bolsa que traía desde nuestra partida del parque.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu habitación?—me preguntó.

-Seguro, porque no. La tuya está a un lado.

Los botones habían partido en el elevador de la derecha y nosotros subimos al de la izquierda que estaba vacío.

Alice y Jasper estaban hospedados en el piso 30 y Edward y yo en el 26, por lo cual, bajábamos primero.

Nos despedimos al llegar y Alice me recordó la hora en la que debería estar lista. Asentí educadamente.

El botones ya nos esperaba con una sonrisa paciente al llegar.

-Abriré la puerta—mencioné. Él entró a meter las bolsas cuando lo hice.

-Ha sido algo genial salir contigo…-le dije a Edward, él y yo todavía estábamos afuera, me sonrió y me sonrojé por mis palabras—Bueno, ya sabes, todos juntos, como amigos…-no quería que me malinterpretara.

-Si, ha sido muy divertido, pero no te despidas. Aún nos veremos en unas horas ¿No? ¿Planeas fugarte?—me reí.

-No, para nada, tengo la sensación de que si lo hago, las consecuencias serán graves…

-Chica lista, tienes instinto de supervivencia.

Nos quedamos ahí, incómodos unos momentos hasta que el botones salió.

-Ya está todo en su armario señorita—me dijo.

-Gracias por todo—contestó Edward por mi y le dio al chico un billete de 50 dólares.

Lo tomó nos sonrió y se marchó.

Me removí en mi sitio.

-Creo que debería irme.

-Oh, si claro. Espera, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría revelarte algo.

Le fruncí el ceño.

-¿Eres un vampiro?—se veía confundido.

-No lo soy, y de todos modos no ese tipo de revelaciones.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Alzó la bolsa y sacó de ella un pequeño osito de peluche, con una capita negra detrás de él y una playera de Batman en su cuerpecito. Me lo extendió.

-La vi en la tienda del final y pensé en lo que te prometí—su cara estaba tan escarlata como a veces lo llegaba a esta la mía. Tomé al pequeño.

-Edward… muy muy hermoso…

Me encantaba, y no solo el peluche, Edward también…

-Es genial que te guste. Puedes llamarlo como prefieras—lo pensé 2 segundos.

-Bueno, le pondría Eddie, como tú, pero mi pequeño vampiro Italiano ya se llama así. De todas maneras será nombrado como Eddie II, ¿te parece?—su sonrisa era deslumbrante y contagiosa.

-Por supuesto, me fascina la idea.

-De verdad, muchas gracias. No debiste molestarte.

-No pasa nada y veo que ya estás mejor, así que no me arrepiento de haberlo comprado.

-Vale… Bueno, ahora tengo que irme para estar lista y supongo que tú también.

-Si, claro. ¿Nos vemos al rato?—asentí y él se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar.

-Hasta pronto Bella Swan, cuida bien de nuestro pequeño—me dijo antes de caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Una sonrisa idiota se extendió en mi cara y al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación solté varios grititos. Luego me encaminé a tomar mi baño…

.

.

Hey! n-n

No he tardado tanto esta vez y eso es genial hehe.

Este capítulo me ha encantado, es muy divertido y tierno. Amo las interacciones de Bells y Eddie y podemos ver que las cosas comienzan a hacerse grandes entre ellos… :)

Maldición, tengo prisa porque mi madre ya quiere que actualicé n_n

Hehehehe, ella dice que llevo 2 meses con esto y no puedo acabar. No entiende los conflictos de una escritora, snif, snif… xD

El capítulo es bastante largo, es el más largo que he escrito y espero que calme sus ansias, hehe las de ella y las suyas, porque me costó muchísimo estudiar virtualmente Legoland y ahora odio los legos… no es cierto, me encantan, pero digamos que no los veré por un tiempo ;)

Como ya lo había dicho antes, este cap va para **UbT **n-n y para los grupos en los que estuve 3 años, los más geniales de mi vida y a los que les debo muchísimo, incluso el estar aquí escribiendo xD ¡Los amo!

También mis miles de agradecimientos a:

**Naie Masen Cullen, ****TheresaCherry****, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn, , quizás, Ro 91, CammiB, De LuZ.-, veroniica, My Bella Ballerina, Cullen Vigo, anonimo (), Mrs Black UbT, Gaby Moon, ALnewmoon, Nikipattz, ShArIcE-94, paolapO.o, Estefaniaalicecullen, y a mi mami claro xD**

Si me faltó alguien, con toda confianza pueden decírmelo n-n Hehehehe.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y mil gracias a las que han estado aquí un ratito más conmigo.

Well, me paso a retirar, prometo actualizar pronto, ya saben que se viene, otra salida en grupo en la que habrá… bueno, solo les diré que alguien tendrá al monstruo de los celos en la espalda… xD

Déjenme saber su opinión haciendo click en ese botón color verde ojos-de-Edward ¿Vale? ¡Las amo!

.

AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^


	7. Feeling jealous

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata… **

**.**

**Feeling jealous.**

.

El baño fue satisfactorio en realidad y muy muy relajante. Ahora que sentía de nuevo los pies y estaba un poco más calmada, podía pensar con claridad.

¿Edward Cullen estaba coqueteando conmigo? Bueno…eso era lo que parecía. Quizá no era una rompecorazones, pero sabía lo que era coquetear, y el chico de pelo cobrizo tenía todas las señas.

Vaya, por maravilloso que fuera-Digo, en un caso hipotético, porque a mi no me gusta ni siento nada por él—el tiene una novia, a la que según se desde que llegué aquí, la ama con todo su corazón y es la niña de sus ojos y el amor de su vida y no se cuanta cursilería más; la nena Tanya se encargó de informármelo con sus actos…

Sacudí mi cabeza y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba fuera del baño, a la mitad del cuarto con un albornoz blanco y una toalla tipo turbante en la cabeza. Pondría los pies en la tierra, porque quizá el chico solo estaba aburrido y estaba jugando conmigo y con mis emociones. Un "Vamos a ver cuanto aguantan los sentimientos de Bella antes de que hagan corto circuito".

No iba a pasar eso, de todas maneras, yo no era su tipo de chica, el jugaba en las ligas mayores que estaban completamente alejadas para mi; tampoco es que quisiera llegar a ellas, yo estaba bien así y si le iba a gustar a un chico, sería por ser simplemente yo, Isabella Swan, la que tiene un murciélago de peluche, habla dormida y le gustan los panditas rojos más que nada.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos innecesarios y mejor apurarme en mi apariencia.

Había caído como piedra cuando llegué a mi habitación; mi plan original era tomar un baño inmediatamente, pero la cama se vió más llamativa y en el segundo en el que me recostaba quedé profundamente dormida.

Ahora eran las 9:40 pm y contaba con apenas 20 minutos para estar presentable.

Me dirigí a mi maleta y la abrí encima de mi cama. Lo bueno de la situación, era que mi ropa era muy versátil, lista para cualquier ocasión.

Fruncí el ceño porque no sabía a que tipo de lugar iríamos ni que podría usar. Pensé en bajar a preguntarle a Alice, ya que no tenía su número de celular ni sabía exactamente el número de su habitación para pedir al hotel que me comunicaran con ella, pero mejor deseché esa idea, me iba a tardar más.

Busqué y rebusqué en mi ropa y encontré algo que no era tan formal pero tampoco tan elegante; un vestido púrpura con flores en la parte de tirantes y la parte de la falda en usa serie de holanes que me llegaba unos 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas.

Mi maquillaje consistió en sombra púrpura, rímel y un poco de gloss en los labios.

Mi cabello iba recogido en una coleta baja de lado, dejando a mis rizos chocolate desbordarse por mi hombro izquierdo.

Me calcé unas flats negras para no tener que andar toda la noche batallando con unos tacones, metí en un pequeño bolso negro todo lo necesario; mi celular, mi gloss, un paquete de pañuelos desechables y la tarjeta de mi puerta para el regreso, tomé una chaqueta ligera negra y miré el reloj del buró: 09:55 pm. Genial, llegar con anticipación siempre me ha gustado.

Tomé el ascensor y llegué al lobby del hotel en 2 minutos.

Me senté en uno de los sillones—que por cierto era muy cómodo—a esperar pacientemente. Tomé una revista que estaba en la mesita de enfrente y me perdí un momento en los tips para conseguir un novio perfecto. _Como si lo necesitara… _

Una voz aterciopelada me trajo de regreso al presente.

-Hola Bella—me giré para ver a Edward usando un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros y una camisa de vestir azul marino. Estaba increíblemente guapo…-Muy puntual—mencionó mirando el reloj de la pared y luego a mi—Te ves muy hermosa esta noche—pude ver como sus ojos divagaban por todo mi cuerpo y me puse color tomate.

-Gra-gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien—estaba poniéndome nerviosa su mirada, pero me sentía extrañamente cómoda en su compañía. Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Todo estaba perfecto…hasta que alguien más interrumpió en el lugar con sus gritos…

-¡Eddieeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Me dejaste sola en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador!—Tanya desvaneció la sonrisa de mi rostro tan rápido que me sorprendió.

Llegó luciendo un mini vestido rojo con un tirante del lado izquierdo y adornado por un moño en el. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo. Sus zapatos eran unos tacones rojos enormes y su cabello rojo estaba alborotado con estilo. Era algo exagerado considerando al lugar al que iríamos, pero para mi pesar, se veía impactante. Empecé a sentirme poca cosa y a preguntarme si la que iba mal vestida no era yo.

La pelirroja llegó corriendo al lado de su novio y me sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo con esos tacones. Después brincó y Edward la recibió justo a tiempo para besarse.

Preferí desviar la mirada de esa situación incómoda, pero hacían mucho ruido y no lo soporté, salí del hotel de la forma más silenciosa que pude.

La noche era fresca y me alegré un poco, había dudado en traer la chaqueta y veía que mi decisión era la correcta.

No me iba a poner a analizar mis reacciones ni mis sentimientos ahora, solo lo dejaríamos en que no me gustaban las demostraciones de afecto públicas…

Me senté en una banquita que había afuera y miré la calle; la gente salía a pasear muy tranquila, parejas con sus hijos, parejas más jóvenes y ancianos, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros. Me sentí un poquito celosa y eso me extrañó, porque yo nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado para ser feliz.

No se cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, pero el grito agudo de alguien me llamó.

-¡Bella!—era Alice y ya venía acompañada de todos los demás-¡Aquí estás!—me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos.

-Aquí estoy—le medio sonreí, ya no tenía ganas de sonreír.

La miré y ella traía un vestido negro con un moño color oro debajo de su pecho, sus zapatos también eran flats negras y me sonreía ampliamente.

A su derecha y tomando de su mano como siempre, estaba Jasper, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con 3 botones abiertos. Ellos combinaban a la perfección.

-¡Hermanita!—reparé en Emmett que me gritaba detrás de la pareja antes descrita y abrazaba a su nueva esposa por la cintura. Vestía igual que Jasper. Rosalie se veía lindísima con un vestido blanco con una cinta café debajo se su pecho y por el cuello. Ambas con pedrería.

-Hola Bella—saludó y moví la cabeza para dejarle saber que la había oído.

La pareja de la que huí en el lobby estaba a un lado.

De pronto me sentí fuera de lugar. Todos tenían su pareja y yo sería un estorbo. Miré a Alice

-Pueden ir sin mi Alice—le dije sin rodeos. Su sonrisa decayó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?—en seguida de que dijo la última frase, Edward dio un paso al frente.

-No, no me siento mal, es que…

-Genial, si no te sientes mal, entonces no hay pero que valga. Además, no querrás dejar solo al acompañante que te conseguí—todas mis excusas se detuvieron y la miré fijamente.

-¿Acompañante?—preguntamos a coro 3 personas. Emmett, Edward y yo.

-Sip, de hecho creí que Edward sería el que te acompañaría, pero su…adorable novia quiso acompañarnos. Así que pensé que quizá te sentirías un poco fuera de lugar entre tantas parejas y te conseguí la tuya. Es perfecto, te gustará—_lo dudo…_

-No pasa nada si me quedo Alice, quedé un poco cansada después de Legoland y de hecho creo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer porque ni siquiera está aquí—le dije.

-¿Quién dijo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que salir con una linda chica?—preguntó una voz que me resultó conocida desde un área oscura.

-Él salió con nosotros, ha estado aquí desde que te grité—dijo Alice.

El hombre misterioso salió de la oscuridad, revelando su identidad. Sonreí un poco.

-Hola Jason—saludé.

-Hola Bella, creo que he resultado ser tu pareja-nos reímos-¿Qué dices? ¿Salimos a divertirnos esta noche?—me ofreció su brazo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?—acepté su invitación.

-¡Oh, Vaya! Eres tu Jason. Hace mucho que no nos vemos amigo ¿Qué tal todo?—le saludó Emmett alejándose un poco de Rose.

-Bien, es un gusto volverte a ver Emmett y ahora que ya estás casado. Tu esposa es hermosa, siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Felicidades Rose—la miró a ella y ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Jay. Lamentamos no haberte invitado, pero desapareciste del mapa.

-Si lo se. El trabajo es algo pesado.

-Es genial que estés aquí esta noche amigo, no dejaría salir a mi hermanita con nadie más que no fueras tú—le dijo Emmett y me sonrojé.

-Emmett…-le advertí.

-No pasa nade Bella—me dijo Jason—De hecho me siento muy honrado con esto. Y te ves perfectamente hermosa—mi sonrojo de antes no era nada comparado con este.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy bien—me di cuenta de que casi le había dicho las mismas palabras a Edward, y él lo notó porque me miraba muy serio. No quise mirarle más.

-Bueno, ya basta de saludos, tenemos toda una noche por delante. Yo me iré con Jasper en su mercedes, Emmett irá en su Jeep con Rose, Edward con su novia en su Volvo y Bella con Jason en su BMW—me estaba dando cuenta de ciertas cosas, como de que Alice siempre organizaba todo y ella nunca llamaba a Tayna por su nombre, siempre se refería a ella como la novia de su hermano, también de que todos eran unos malditos ricos bastardos y que nunca nadie le decía que no a Alice.

Yo no iba a arriesgarme a las consecuencias…

Jason comenzó a caminar hacia un chico con uniforme del hotel.

-¿Podrías por favor traerme mi auto?—le preguntó cortésmente y el chico asintió.

-Claro Sr. Poynter en un momento—y se retiró. Entonces yo pensé en algo

-¿Jason? Los Cullen no son de aquí, ¿verdad?—negó con la cabeza.

-Siguen residiendo en Forks, Washington, como siempre.

-Y si es así, ¿Por qué tienen sus autos aquí?

-Bueno, hablé con Alice un rato esta tarde y me contó muchas cosas, así que por lo que puedo intuir, hicieron el viaje en auto y no en avión como supones. No se porque motivo, ellos tienen dinero de sobra—finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

En menos de 2 minutos, el lujoso BMW plateado de Jason ya estaba frente a nosotros y él abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Cuando él ya estuvo adentro, marcó un número en su celular. Esperó unos segundos.

-Hola Alice ¿Ya están de camino? ¿No todos? Bueno, indícame el lugar y llegaré ahí—silencio—Claro que lo conozco, hiciste reservación ¿Verdad? Genial. Nos vemos ahí—y colgó. Yo lo había observado toda la conversación.

-Necesitaba las indicaciones—dijo al sonreírme. Era una sonrisa preciosa, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, o no era la que yo buscaba…

Comenzamos a pasar por las calles de California que seguían llegas de gente a pesar de la hora. Pensé en Jason y su extraña familiaridad con el personal del hotel. Yo no sabía nada de el.

-¿Jason?

-¿Si?

-No quiero parecer grosera ni chismosa ni algo así, pero, ¿Podría saber a que te dedicas?—su risa sonó por el auto.

-Claro. Soy el dueño del hotel donde se hospedan-_¿Qué el qué? _

-¿Qué?—lo miraba incrédulamente mientras un semáforo en rojo nos detenía. Él se giró a verme.

-Si, mi padre murió hace 2 años y al no tener otro hijo, yo tomé el control del hotel porque ya pasaba la mayoría de edad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?—el semáforo cambió a verde.

-25. Se que parezco muy joven para dirigir algo tan pesado, pero creo que hasta el momento me las he arreglado muy bien y me gusta hacerlo.

-Vaya, te admiro.

-Gracias, de verdad aprecio eso. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de tu reacción?—lo pensé un minuto, pero al verme vencida, negué—Bueno, que enseguida que te dije que era, no vi en tus ojos el signo de dólares pintado, sino auténtica preocupación por lo joven que soy.

-Oh… eso. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar con la gente por su dinero.

-Si, y eso es muy genial en ti. Ya casi llegamos—miré de nuevo a las calles y ya estábamos en un área más concurrida.

Dio unas vueltas más en algunas calles antes de detener el auto.

-Listo, llegamos—se bajó del auto y se giró para abrir mi puerta. Me ofreció su mano y la tomé.

Él se dirigió a un chico del Valet Parking.

-Toma las llaves y cuídalo bien

-Claro señor.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos al cadenero a mi parecer pero tenía mucho estilo como para nombrarlo así.

Mucha gente estaba intentando entrar pero el chico de la puerta—así decidí nombrarlo—les decía "Si no estás en la lista no entras" "Si no estás en la lista no entras" y lo mismo.

Jason y yo nos acercamos a él.

-Buenas noches, quisiera saber si Alice Cullen ya llegó.

-Buenas noches señor Poynter, la señorita Cullen y sus acompañantes ya están aquí desde hace 10 minutos y lo está esperando—se quitó del paso para permitirnos pasar.

Jason me arrastró delante de él y así pasamos al interior.

Solo lo iluminaban algunas luces. Era de 2 pisos y tenían unas pequeñas mesas en las orillas. La pista era enorme y de hecho los límites entre las mesas y esta eran muy difusos. Tenía 2 barras muy amplias en el centro. Había mucha gente en realidad y hacía mucho calor también.

-Creo que Alice está arriba—me gritó Jason por encima de la música, o eso fue lo que le entendí.

Caminamos a las escaleras y arriba en lugar de sillas habían sillones y estaba más relajado el ambiente.

-¡Bella! ¡Jason!—nos gritó una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Me volví y vi a la pequeña Cullen agitando su mano en dirección a nosotros.

Fuimos a reunirnos con el grupo.

-Vaya chicos, los subestimé. Sabía que conducían rápido pero llegar en menos de 10 minutos—negó para si mismo—Algún día se van a matar—Alice se rió.

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar. Todos tenemos un perfecto control en nuestros movimientos—luego se dirigió a mi-¿Qué tal mi elección hasta el momento Bella?—le sonreí.

-Perfecto. El es muy lindo en realidad.

-Lo se, te dije que no te arrepentirías ¿Algo de tomar?—asentí y ella llamó al mesero. No cabía duda de que esta era el área VIP.

Pedí un Cosmopólitan y el mesero se marchó con mi orden.

Me senté junto Rose y me uní a la conversación.

Charlaban acerca de los lugares que habían visitado hoy mi hermano y su esposa y de que tan divertidos eran.

En toda la plática, no me pude quitar la mirada de Edward de encima y estaba un poco sonrojada debido a eso.

El mesero llegó y tomé mi Cosmopólitan rápido.

Entonces comenzó a sonar California Gurls de Katy Perry y Alice empezó a dar sus ya conocidos saltitos de emoción.

-¡Adoro esa canción! ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba todos!—tomó la mano de Rose y la mía para poder ponernos de pie.

-¿Quieres bailar?—me preguntó Jason. Lo dudé, no era muy buena bailando.

-No quieres hacer el ridículo conmigo

-Por favor, apostaría a que bailas maravilloso ¿Qué dices?—sus ojos parecían emocionados y no me pude negar.

-Está bien ¿Por qué no?

Tomó mi mano y bajamos justo detrás de Alice y Jasper.

Las 4 parejas nos colocamos casi en el centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar.

Me sentía tonta en realidad, Alice, Tanya y Rosalie se movían muy bien y de seguro yo daba pena.

-Hey, Bells, no te fijes en ellas, lo estás haciendo muy bien—me dijo Jason al oído mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y yo me ponía un poco nerviosa—De verdad—siguió—Eres muy buena, solo fíjate en mi.

Preferí hacerle caso y centrarme en sus ojos azules que me sonreían.

Bailamos muy pegados y la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho a su lado. Nuestros movimientos eran coordinados y me estaba creyendo sus palabras.

La canción terminó muy pronto para mi gusto pero le siguió una de Florida; Low.

Me sorprendí a mi misma pidiéndole a Jason que siguiéramos bailando y el aceptó muy contento.

Me sentía muy bien, como hace mucho no me había sentido. Sentía como si pudiera conquistar a cualquier chico, me sentía bien conmigo misma.

Bailamos unas cuantas canciones más y cuando Alice nos indicó que subía a tomar algo, nosotros la seguimos.

Pedimos unas botellas de agua para refrescarnos un poco. Rose y Emmett se habían quedado abajo y las 3 parejas restantes habíamos subido.

Jason y yo comenzamos a hablar acerca de mi vida en Londres, le expliqué lo que hacía y el daba comentarios sobre los lugares y sus anécdotas ahí. Nos reímos mucho.

Sonó Good Girls Go Bad de Cobra Starship y Leighton Meester y Alice se emocionó de nuevo arrastrando consigo a su novio.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

-Perdona Jason, pero me gustaría bailar un poco contigo—era Tanya, que claramente utilizaba el tono más seductor que poseía. Edward no se veía por ningún lado.

Jason me miró dudoso. No quería ser descortés con ella; él era un caballero. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Claro—se puso de pie, Tanya soltó un chillido de emoción y se lo llevó.

Los miré hasta que se perdieron en la multitud, para luego volverlos a encontrar cerca de Alice y Jasper.

Tanya se le pegaba lo más que podía a Jason y el solo intentaba alejarla de su persona con la mayor sutileza posible, pero la chica no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Sonreí, porque después de todo, era muy gracioso ver la escena.

-¿Hay algo que te divierta?—preguntó una suave voz detrás de mi. Me giré para ver a Edward en todo su esplendor. Me olvidé de respirar unos segundos. Se sentó junto a mí.

-Humm… perdona ¿Qué?—había olvidado su pregunta mirando su bien formado cuerpo, no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero siempre me deslumbraba…

Se sentó junto a mí.

-Que si hay algo que te divierta—repitió.

-Oh, yo… bueno, es algo curioso ver como tu novia y mi acompañante de esta noche bailan—no había ninguna sonrisa en su cara, de hecho se veía bastante serio y malhumorado. Me pregunté porque sería.

Él desvió su mirada solo unos segundos a la pista y luego volvió a verme.

-Ah, si. Es curioso, supongo—se veía indiferente y yo volví a mirar a la pista para saber si estábamos hablando de la misma pareja.

Lo hacíamos. De hecho, ahora la escena era más…extraña, por decirlo de una forma decente, porque Tanya se frotaba descaradamente contra Jason y el chico ahora no luchaba mucho. Una de dos, o había aprendido que era algo inútil luchar contra Tanya o ya le había gustado.

-Y bueno, tu…-carraspeé un poco—a ti no… ¿No te dan celos de verla así?—arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Celos?—me exasperé un poco.

-¡Si! Es decir, ¡Mírala! Está coqueteando en tu cara y tú estás tranquilo aquí, como si nada—le recriminé—Lamento tener que decírtelo así, pero tu novia es una zorra total—y entonces su cara se vió sometida a miles de sentimientos; confusión, comprensión, algo que parecía alegría y luego enojo. Mucho enojo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?—me acobardé

-Es que ella…

-Si, no quiero tus explicaciones. Mi novia no es una zorra. Es una persona decente, con valores y principios a la que yo amo—Se notaba; el amor lo tenía cegado…-Solo se está divirtiendo con una persona que se le hace interesante, eso es todo. No es una amargada como tú, que está aquí sentada y que necesita que mi hermana le consiga una pareja para pasar una noche—ahora la ira me inundó a mi, y el doble que a él.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, tú no vas por un camino tan distinto. Digo, de no ser así, no tendrías que ver a tu novia coqueteando con otro; estarías con ella, no con una solterona aburrida como yo, que lo único que hace es pedirle a la gente que conoce que le presente chicos para no sentirse tan abandonada. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, yo no vivo en este país, así que no puedo traer una maleta con todos los novios que tengo en Inglaterra—ahora su cara reflejaba perplejidad y arrepentimiento, pero no me importaba, yo no iba a parar—No importa, de todas maneras no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo ningún novio en Inglaterra, ninguna persona que se interese en mi y tal parece que en este país es igual. Quizá debería irme a Marte o a Júpiter o a Plutón para encontrar a alguien que me quiera—me puse de pie con la intención de marcharme. Veía todo rojo y de verdad quería golpear a alguien.

-Bella, espera, de verdad yo lo…-empezó a hablar. Me giré a él.

-Ahórrate tus palabras para alguien que quiera oírlas, como tu novia por ejemplo. Yo estoy fastidiada de ti y se que lo mejor de mi regreso a casa, va a ser tener que dejar de ver tu estúpido rostro para siempre y oír la desesperante voz de tu princesa—ahora si estaba totalmente desahogada, pero por algún motivo no me sentía mejor. Era momento de hacer mi retirada si no quería romperle su hermoso rostro, porque quizá era eso lo que faltaba…

-¡De todos modos Plutón ya no existe!—me gritó por encima del ruido que comenzaba a hacerse mayor mientras más bajaba. Solo alcé mi mano derecha con una la seña del dedo medio hacia él.

Como pude caminé a una de las 2 barras y pedí un vodka solo. El bartender me miró extraño, pero no dijo nada y me lo entregó pronto. Me lo tomé de un trago como si fuera agua, y decidí que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que pedí 2 shots de tequila. Me seguía viendo raro y yo lo miré con una cara que decía "_Métete en tus propios asuntos"._

El primer shot me pegó fuerte y tosí mucho, pero la experiencia me gustó y estaba a punto de tomarme el segundo cuando una mano me lo arrebató.

-Hey chica valiente, con calma que nadie te está presionando—era Jason que me miraba sonriente y luego se tomó el shot en mi cara.

-Ese era mío—le reclamé.

-Si, ya lo se. Te estoy salvando de un día de resaca, la gente normal dice gracias—su sonrisa aún no desaparecía. Él estaba lidiando conmigo en lugar de ofenderme. Eso lo hacía lindo.

-Está bien, gracias por eso—suspiré pesadamente. Jason examinó mi rostro. En verdad odiaba que la gente hiciera eso.

-¿Qué pasa?—me preguntó.

-Nada—no iba a decirle que me había peleado con Edward. Esos eran mis problemas.

-¿Segura? Porque la gente no se quiere poner ebria por nada. ¿Algo salió mal en mi ausencia?

-No, nada—empezó a sonar Bad Romance de Lady Gaga y esa fue mi ruta de escape—Vamos a bailar—me miró con duda, luego asintió, le entregó un par de billetes al bartender y me tomó de la mano para ir al centro de la pista.

Me sentía ofendida por Edward, mi ego estaba lastimado sin duda, pero notaba una herida más allá del ego. Algo que nunca había sentido y que me ponía triste más que confundida e irritada, así que me asusté y preferí mandarlo a la zona más oscura de mi cerebro para no pensar en ello más.

Bailé con Jason mucho tiempo, hasta que de verdad me sentí muy cansada y le pedí regresar con los demás. Aceptó de inmediato.

Cuando llegamos, todos los chicos estaban ahí.

-¡Hermanita!—gritó Emmett—Ya te creíamos desaparecida en un buen lugar con tu acompañante—movió las cejas sugestivamente y se oyó un gruñido. Estaba tan cansada que no dije nada.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó Alice. _¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?_

-Si, lo está. Solo un poco cansada—respondió Jason por mí. Se lo agradecí internamente.

-¿La señorita ahora no puede contestar por si misma?—ese sin duda era Edward. Saqué un poco de energía para poder contestarle, pero Jason se adelantó.

-Claro que puede, pero, ¿qué clase de caballero sería yo si no respondo por ella cuando yo mismo le he causado ese cansancio?—miraba a Edward confundido, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Oh, claro. No sabía que me había peleado con él. Edward ya no dijo nada.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Rosalie—Son casi las 3 de la mañana y todos tuvimos un día muy pesado—nadie se negó.

Jason me dejó parada junto al barandal para ir a recoger mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Cuando llegó de regreso me la colocó.

Comenzamos a salir encabezados por Alice y Jasper.

Una protesta se oyó.

-Eddie… estoy muy cansada por los zapatos que traigo… ¿Podrías cargarme?

-Tanya, también estoy cansado—le replicó el aludido.

-Pero Eddie…

-No lo haré, falta poco para llegar al auto. Puedes aguantar—y esa fue su última palabra. Sonreí, porque al menos la tipa esa tendría que caminar unos 20 metros son sus zapatotes.

Los autos llegaron muy rápido y Jason como todo un caballero abrió la puerta para mí e incluso me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

El regreso al hotel fue tranquilo. Jason puso una estación de música clásica a un volumen bajo y ninguno dijo nada. Eso me dio tiempo para nadar en mi mente.

Jason era muy buen bailarín y era interesante como persona. Era dulce, atento y evitaba que me pasara toda una mañana en la cama y odiando la luz del sol. No pude evitar pensar que sería una buena opción en el futuro, pero no la mejor de todas, porque algo le faltaba para ser perfecto. Y ni siquiera yo sabía que era ese algo…

.

-¿Bella? Hemos llegado—decía una voz en la distancia.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente solo para ver a Jason a unos centímetros de mi y sonriendo. Entonces me di cuenta de donde estaba y me moví hacia delante muy rápido, tan rápido que estrellé nuestras frentes.

-Jason, yo lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento—me disculpé mientras sobaba mi frente. El golpe no había sido nada débil.

-No te disculpes preciosa, todo esta bien—quitó mi mano de mi frente y comenzó a acariciarla el mismo. Me sonrojé tanto por su acción como por su término para llamarme.

Siguió sobando unos segundos más. Se sentía tan bien…

Al final depositó un beso en mi frente mientras mi tonalidad subía más y más…

-Vamos, ya todos hemos llegado—asentí y le di mi mano para que me ayudara a salir del auto.

Caminamos al lobby y las parejas estaban ahí, luciendo un poco cansadas pero tan esplendorosas como siempre. Todos encajaban, incluso Emmett siendo un Swan como yo.

-Bueno, ha sido una buena experiencia ¿No?—preguntó Jasper al grupo mientras nos incorporábamos. Todos movían su cabeza diciendo que si excepto yo. Sin comentarios…

-Es muy tarde—un bostezo interrumpió a Alice—vayamos a dormir—se recargó en Jasper y él la cargó para despedirse de todos y llevarla a dormir.

Jason insistió en llevarme a mi habitación. Yo me estaba cayendo de sueño, por eso no reclamé.

Subimos por el elevador al piso indicado.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta.

-Gracias de verdad por acompañarme esta noche Jason—le dije.

-No pasa nada, de verdad, el honor ha sido mío. Me divertí mucho.

-Yo también, espero que se repita.

-Cuenta con eso—nos abrazamos un momento. Yo pretendía que fuera un abrazo de despedida, pero me quedé en sus brazos unos segundos más, porque eran cómodos y cálidos.

Cuando me di cuenta de que quizá se sentiría incómodo con eso, me alejé.

-De nuevo gracias—le repetí y sonrió.

-Ha sido una de las noches más maravillosas de mi vida, con una chica linda, que de verdad me gusta. No me podría arrepentir por nada del mundo—yo estaba más dormida que despierta, así que solo atiné a asentir.

Él se acercó y me dio un beso muy cerca de mis labios.

-Descansa hermosa. Mañana te veré—y con eso me abandonó en el pasillo.

Me quedé parada afuera unos segundos más, tratando de asimilar lo que apenas había ocurrido. Unos aplausos hicieron que desviara la vista al corredor. Edward Cullen estaba dando la vuelta en el pasillo.

-¡Bravo Bella! Veo que hice mal en juzgarte, no quieres ser más la solterona ¿verdad? Viniste a Estados Unidos a buscar a alguien que te sacara de tu…penosa situación—se estaba acercando a mi-Yo lo comprendo, no me malinterpretes. Si yo estuviera en su situación también me buscaría a un chico joven y rico que quisiera cumplir todos mis caprichos. Buenas tus técnicas de seducción, intentar ponerte ebria para que tu caballero te rescate, bailar de la forma en que lo hiciste con el, hacerte la dormida y luego lanzártele para que tu plan falle y terminen pegándose en la cabeza… pero el final fue lo mejor, mira que quedarte en sus brazos más tiempo del necesario… y tu galán no se queda atrás, casi te besa, pero tu no lo permitiste. Chica lista, mantener el suspenso generará mayor interés. ¿Y así acusas de zorra a mi novia? Tú que…-la ira hizo que me despertara y no le permití que siguiera insultándome, lo abofeteé cortando su discurso.

-No te atrevas a insultarme. Nunca más, porque no sabes quien soy en realidad. No soy la persona que tu crees, no soy como toda esa gente que acostumbras frecuentar—las lágrimas ya corrían libres por mi cara—Yo vine a Estados Unidos a ver a mi hermano después de tantos años, no a ver a quien me ligaba. Pero ahora me arrepiento, y desearía con todas mis fuerzas no haber venido. Yo…-titubeé, ya no sabía que decir… Solo solté un sollozo y saqué la tarjeta de mi bolso para entrar a mi habitación.

Cerré de un portazo y me recargué contra la puerta a llorar. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando eso a mí? No era una mala persona, no me lo merecía. Ahora solo quería volver a casa, a mi tranquilidad habitual…

Me levanté del piso, me desmaquillé y me puse el pijama para meterme a la cama.

Eddie estaba ahí, esperándome como todas las noches. Lo abracé fuerte y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Así siguieron por lo que yo podría calcular eran días, pero era imposible.

Cuando me quedé seca, miré la puerta muy fijamente, y me dormí pensando que cada que salía por esa puerta me sentía de una manera, y al regresar me sentía de una diferente…

.

¡Hey! Hola hermosas ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias Hehehehe xD

Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo lleeeeeeno de drama. Ya le hacía falta un poco ¿No? Este Edward que no entiende de veras… xD

Bueno, pensé en hacer un Edward POV, pero no se, me gusta que Bella lleve la historia y tal vez sea mejor que haga la secuela de la historia con tooooodos los Ed POV ¿O ustedes qué creen? No se preocupen, porque eso no significa que esta historia ya vaya a acabar, todavía me tendrán por aquí un rato.

Bueno, aquí vamos a agradecer mucho aaaaaa:

**Naie Masen Cullen, ****TheresaCherry****, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn, , quizás, Ro 91, CammiB, De LuZ.-, veroniica, My Bella Ballerina, Cullen Vigo, anonimo (), UbT, Gaby Moon, ALnewmoon, Nikipattz, ShArIcE-94, paolapO.o, Estefaniaalicecullen, ale-cullen4, nati-912, Nia06, HOLA, Emma Isabella De Cullen.**

Awwwww las adoro nenas, de verdad. Cada vez sube más el número de favoritos y alertas y reviews y yo no podría estar más feliz n_n

Mil gracias a HOLA que amé su review, fue algo muy lindo de verdad. Este cap es especial para ti hermosa, ya sabes por que .

Ahora, creo que nadie se esperaba que Jason apareciera así, ¿verdad? Hehehehe, ¡ni yo! Pero lo cierto es que a muchas les llamó la atención el personaje y yo me encariñé mucho con el. ¡Es adorable! Espero que les guste su participación n_n

Les recomiendo las canciones con las que me inspiré para escribir esto: *Undisclosed Desires de Muse *Bad Romance versión Glee (es la mejor adaptación que estos chicos han hecho n_n) *Build God Then We'll Talk de Panic At The Disco (¡mi adoración!) y *A White Demon Love Song de The Killers n_n

Igual y si las oyen se sienten como yo Hehehehehe xD

Bueno hermosas, me paso a retirar, no se olviden de dejarme su review dando click en ese botoncito que ya no es color verde ojos-de-Edward y ya es un globo de diálogo.

¡Las amo!

Nos leemos pronto :)

.

AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^


	8. Hello, Green like grass

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Hello, "Green like grass".**

.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada… sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos y ahora la luz del sol estaba filtrándose por mi ventana, arruinando mi oportunidad de descanso y de olvidarme del imbécil de ojos verdes.

Gruñí.

Era demasiado floja como para tomar mi celular o mi iPod de donde quiera que estuvieran y ver la hora.

Al final decidí que estaba de vacaciones y podía dormir a la hora que quisiera, sin importar que a la pequeña amiga de mi hermano, se le ocurriera un plan para salir de nuevo hoy.

Estaba fastidiada de la gente nueva… Ok, tal vez no todos eran desagradables y prejuiciosos, pero estaba algo enojada y adormilada, por eso no mi cerebro no carburaba bien…

Empecé a relajarme de nuevo y a soñar con un par de elefantes rosados que tenían sombreros y bastones. Yo estaba con ellos y todos bailábamos muy felices algo de tap hasta que el tap era remplazado por… ¿Monsters? ¿Qué hacía Hurricane Bells en mi sueño?

Me desperté por completo. Era mi celular el que sonaba desde alguna parte de la habitación poniéndome más irritable de lo que ya estaba.

Me paré de muy mala gana y busqué como loca. Tardé demasiado, porque dejó de sonar y aliviada me senté en mi cama, disfrutando del silencio con los ojos cerrados.

Sonó de nuevo y abrí los ojos de golpe con una mueca de total molestia en mi cara _¿Quién demonios tiene tanta necesidad de hablar conmigo? ¿Qué no puede venir a mi habitación y tocar?_ Pensándolo mejor era más favorable que sonara el teléfono. Nadie quería verme en mis fachas…

Lo encontré más rápido esta vez, estaba en mi bolso de anoche. Lo miré; el número era desconocido. ¿Quién podría ser?

-¿Hola?—no pude evitar la nota de desconfianza en mi voz.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo estás hoy?—no reconocí la voz de inmediato, me quedé pensando en quien podría ser-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí? Soy Jason—oh, ya.

-Hey, hola Jason, lo lamento. Intentaba identificar tu voz—su risa se oyó.

-Si, está bien.

-Hum, no es por nada pero ¿Porqué tienes el número de mi celular?—estaba segura de que nadie que el conociera tenía mi número.

-Oh, pues verás; llamé a Alice quien después de gruñirme por despertarla me dijo que no tenía tu número, pero que tu hermano podría tenerlo. Lo llamé a él, pero la que contestó fue Rosalie, diciendo que estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había movido al oír el móvil. Ella me dio el número. Espero que no te moleste…

-No no no, para nada. Era simple curiosidad—Emmett. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Oh, aún estaba medio dormida.

-Bien…-se quedó callado más tiempo de lo normal.

-¿Necesitas algo o…?—me interrumpió.

-No exactamente, Yo… esto… bueno, me preguntaba si tu… si… si tu quisieras salir a almorzar algo conmigo-¿Él había dicho qué? Me quedé callada, un poco atontada.

-No importa si no quieres salir, lo entenderé de verdad. Entenderé que estés cansada o que simplemente no sea una buena compañía…-creo que el había malinterpretado mi silencio. Lo detuve.

-Hey hey hey, calma amigo, solo estaba… pensando un poco en lo que habías dicho. Estoy un poco adormilada todavía—me reí y el también—Pero yo… bueno, creo que sería una buena idea salir un rato—Aún estaba enojada, si. Pero el chico era lindo y no lo iba a rechazar. Edward Cullen no iba a influir en lo que hacía o no.

-Entonces ¿Eso es un si?—preguntó

-Ah, si claro.

-Genial. ¿Te veo en el lobby en 1 hora?—lo pensé bien.

-Mejor que sean 2—soltó otra risita.

-Está bien. Es genial que haya dicho almuerzo, si hubiera dicho desayuno, ya no hubiera entrado en esa categoría—me confundió.

-¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunté.

-Se nota que estás cansada, son las 10 de la mañana, y bueno, si hacemos bien las cuentas, dentro de 2 horas serán las 12; el tiempo justo para un almuerzo.

-Oh…-esa fue mi brillante respuesta…

-Bella, si estás tan cansada lo podemos posponer—propuso.

-No, está bien. Solo soy un poco distraída, bien dormida o bien despierta es lo mismo.

-Vaya, así que aún hay muchas cosas de ti que no conozco…

-Seeeee, muchas cosas…-le dije rodando los ojos.

-De acuerdo, tengo todo un almuerzo para descubrirlas. No te entretengo más preciosa, va a ponerte más linda de lo que ya eres—me sonrojé.

-Bien, lo haré. Pero el jabón y la crema tampoco hacen milagros—bromeé.

-Humm, es una pena. No importa, ya eres la chica más linda de todas maneras. Nos vemos pronto—se despidió y colgó.

El chico era una maravilla, muy muy dulce.

Sonreí un poco porque había alegrado mi mañana, o lo que quedaba de ella…

Aún tenía sueño, pero estaba muy segura de que si me acostaba a dormir 5 minutitos más, acabaría durmiendo hasta las 5 de la tarde.

Supuse que una ducha me despertaría, tomé mi ropa interior y me dispuse a tomar un buen baño.

.

Fue algo que me despertó por completo, considerando el hecho de que ignoré la llave del agua caliente por más que me tentó…

Opté por algo sencillo, una blusa azul, unos jeans y unos Converse. Mi cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta y no usé maquillaje.

En los bolsillos de mis jeans solo metí mi celular, la llave de la habitación y una cartera delgada.

Faltaban 30 minutos para la hora acordada con Jason y mi celular sonó. Seguro quería saber si ya estaba lista. Contesté sin mirar el número.

-Hey, ¿Algún problema?

-¡Hola Bella! Que bueno que ya estés despierta, eso ayuda a que no te pongas como una loca a arreglarte.

-¿Alice?—pregunté confundida

-Dah, obvio tontita.

-¿Emmett te dio mi número a ti también?

-No, me lo dio Jason, al cual se lo dio Emmett… uy, entonces supongo que si—se rió. A veces me preguntaba si no estaba drogada o dominada por el duende de la cafeína o algo así…

-Oh, ya…

-¡Pero eso no es lo que importa Bella!—separé el celular de mi oído para no quedar sorda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que ya estamos totalmente recuperados de ayer y queremos salir a divertirnos todos—bien por ella, yo apenas podía hablar coherentemente…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que nos veremos esta mañana Bells, a las 12 en punto en el lobby para ir a otra de mis grandes ideas. Te gustará, como todo lo demás que yo planeo.

Otra de sus ide… Espera, ¿A las 12? Yo tenía una cita a las 12… No precisamente una cita, pero bueno… digamos que ya tenía planes…

-Alice, yo no…-

-Ah ah ah Bellita, no acepto un no por respuesta. Ni siquiera aunque estés cansada por lo de anoche. Te repondrás con nosotros. Así que apúrate porque a las 10 te quiero ahí.

-De verdad yo…

-Nos vemos, ¡Te quiero!—y colgó. No me dejó decirle que no podía ir…

Suspiré, ¿es que ninguno de ellos escuchaba?

No tenía de otra, tenía que esperar a que dieran las 12 para bajar decirle que no podía. Con suerte, Jason estaría ahí y le diría porque yo no podía ir.

Me senté a ver la televisión solo para distraerme. No sabía en realidad que era lo que estaba viendo, solo sintonicé un canal a lo loco mientras pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba mi casa…

.

Al 5 para las 12 dejé de soñar dormida y miré con más atención lo que había en la televisión… ¿Hannah Montana? Yo odiaba Hannah Montana… ¿Por qué demonios estaba viendo eso?

Rodé los ojos ante mi falta de interés en las cosas y tomé el control remoto para apagar la televisión.

Me puse de pie y salí de a habitación. Tomé el ascensor que iba más lleno de lo que yo acostumbraba; con una pareja joven con 2 niñas y un bebé en brazos de la señora, 2 chicos guapos y un anciano. Les sonreí a todos y miré si el botón del Lobby ya estaba encendido. Lo estaba.

No me quedó más que esperar, con la musiquita de elevador que yo tanto odiaba y algo apretada entre tanta gente.

La verdad es que los segundos se me hicieron eternos y además estaba incómoda, porque los chicos guapos solo me miraban y me señalaban y susurraban entre ellos y soltaban risitas tontas…

Mi escena de salida fue un poco extraña, casi graciosa; salí corriendo antes de que las puertas se abrieran completamente y tropecé con una maceta que tenían ahí.

Jason ya estaba en el Lobby, mirando la entrad del lugar muy atento.

-Hey, hola—lo saludé y se giró a mi con una sonrisa. Miró algún sitio en la pared y seguí su mirada. Miraba el reloj que marcaba las 11:59:55, 11:59:56, 11:59:57, 11:59:58, 11:59:59, 12:00:00.

-Muy puntual—me alabó.

-Gracias—No supe que más decir…

-Eres muy graciosa ¿Sabes?—me encogí de hombros.

Alice entró en la escena.

-¡Bella! Muy puntual y…-se giró a ver a Jason—Jason… ¿Lo invitaste Bells?

-De hecho Alice…-empecé.

-¿Invitarme?—preguntó Jason confundido.

-Saldremos todos de nuevo—le informó Alice.

-Oh, vaya. No lo sabía.

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo ya tenía planes Alice. Lo siento, pero no me dejaste decir nada…

-¿Qué sucede Ali?—preguntó Jasper acercándose a nosotros. Detrás de el venían Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Tanya.

-¿Saldrán juntos?—preguntó la chica ignorando a su novio, que nos miró curioso ahora.

-La invité a almorzar hace algunas horas. Pensaba raptármela todo el día—miraba la cara de todos detenidamente-¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Nadie dijo nada, nos veían muy detenidamente; Emmett frunció el ceño, Rosalie medio sonrió, Tanya se comía con la mirada a Jason "_Para variar…" _Y Edward nos miraba muy enojado; estaba con las manos en puño.

-No, no hay nada de malo en eso—habló Alice sobresaltándome. Había estado fijándome en Edward de más. Me molesté conmigo misma por eso.

-¿Bella?-Era Jason el que me hablaba—Si quieres podemos ir con ellos.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Ir con ellos? Edward estaba con ellos, y probablemente, gracias a eso, yo pondría mala cara todo el día, pero, ¿Cómo rechazar a los demás si aceptaban que los acompañáramos?

-Yo…

-Creo que sería algo maleducado de nuestra parte interferir en unos planes que ya tenían—dijo Alice con esa sonrisa que no me gustaba—Ustedes vayan y disfruten del día.

Jason le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Allie, creo que los veremos aquí por la noche. Andando Bella—me tomó de la mano y me empezó a llevar a la salida.

-¡Nos vemos chicos!—grité por encima de mi hombro a modo de despedida.

Abordamos el BMW de nuevo y él comenzó a conducir.

-¿Y bien Bella? ¿Qué te apetece?—me froté el estómago mientras sonreía.

-No lo se. Algo ligero. Muy ligero…

-Una ensalada es mi idea de algo ligero ¿Está bien?—lo miré y le sonreí.

-Me haz leído el pensamiento, está perfecto.

Condujo unos 20 minutos, mientras en su radio se oía Exogenesis: Symphony Part 1 (Overture) de Muse, recordé la escena del ascensor.

-Oh, vaya. Esto es sin duda mucho mejor que la horrible música del elevador—juro que lo dije sin pensar, y todavía ni la captaba bien cuando el me miró con una ceja enarcada mientras nos deteníamos en un semáforo en rojo.

-¿La música del elevador del mi hotel?—y ahí entendí donde había radicado mi error…

-¡Oh por Dios! Nada de lo que dije es cierto, olvídalo todo—creí que se enojaría, pero se rió.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, yo estoy para oír la opinión del público y creo que debería cambiar un poco la música por…no se, ¿Algo de Muse?—me sonrojé.

-No es necesario que lo hagas…quizá haya gente a la que si le guste…-soltó una carcajada.

-Bells, ni a mi me gusta. Pensaré en modernizarme. Gracias por la idea—solo asentí para no seguir diciendo estupideces…

Aparcamos en un lugar llamado "Verde como el pasto" y no pude evitar reírme como loca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, El nombre del local es algo… curioso…

-Ah, es eso. Si, también me dio esa impresión la primera vez que lo vi.

Al bajar, de nuevo lo hice con su ayuda y no me soltó la mano para entrar al lugar.

Era algo muy ecológico, con fuentecitas y toda la cosa. Me agradó.

Nos atendieron muy pronto y nos dieron una mesa en un lugar apartado de los demás clientes, porque si, estaba casi lleno.

Jason me preguntó si podía confiar en el. Asentí y él escogió mi ensalada. No sin antes prometerme que iba a acabar muy muy llena. No le creí.

.

¿Por qué nunca creo en lo que la gente me dice? Por idiota cabeza dura…

Ahora me encontraba frente a un tazón enorme lleno de ensalada, y estaba muy segura de que no me lo iba acabar. Solo esperaba que pudieran ponerlo para llevar…

Jason se rió de mi cara cuando vi el tazón.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿No viste las ensaladas de las demás personas? Todas aquí son de este tamaño.

Claro que no había visto las otras ensaladas… ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan distraída?

Una chica llegó frente a nosotros con un carrito lleno de aderezos; unos muy comunes como el Mil Islas o el César y otros que en m vida había visto, como el de zarzamora. También traía crotones y no me resistí a ellos. Me encantaban.

Platicamos mucho; él me contó acerca de su infancia, vivió en muchos países, en Alemania, en Austria, en Japón e incluso en Inglaterra. También acerca de el negocio de los hoteles. Yo creía que era cosa fácil, pero estaba muy equivocada y ahora me sentía más preocupada por el, que cargaba una responsabilidad tan grande.

Él acaparó todo el tema de conversación durante la comida.

Al momento de pagar la cuenta, pedí que me dejara pagar la mitad, pero no me dejó. Alegó otra vez eso del buen caballero y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contraatacar cuando él ya había pasado su tarjeta de crédito por la maquinita esa. Le entrecerré los ojos.

Salimos cerca de las 2 de la tarde del lugar. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido a su lado y me sentía feliz, relajada y tranquila.

Propuso que fuéramos caminando a un parque que estaba cerca de ahí y acepté, pero le pregunté si no había problema en dejar el auto en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

-Claro que no Bella, dejémoslo en que tengo influencias en el lugar—fue su respuesta antes se reir para si mismo. Me comenzaba a preguntar si no conocía a todo California…

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de mi, ¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó cuando llegábamos al parque. Me encogí de hombros.

-No mucho, ya te dije a que me dedico. Apenas tengo unos cuantos amigos por ahí, tengo una vida muy tranquila en realidad.

-¿Y no tienes un pretendiente por ahí?—me reí.

-No, creo que a ninguno de los chicos les parezco linda o algo así.

-Bells, eso no es cierto. Me sorprende mucho que no tengas 1000 pretendientes detrás de ti cariño. Ellos de verdad deben estar ciegos para no notar lo hermosa que eres.

Como era de esperarse, me sonrojé, pero también le agradecí por el cumplido.

Optamos por comprar un helado; el mío era de fresa y el suyo de chocolate, después de eso nos sentamos en una banquita a la sombra de un árbol a platicar acerca de nuestros gustos.

Él era una persona muy interesante: Le gustaban los libros de novelas románticas aunque la gente creyera que eran para adolescentes locas, le gustaba ir a la playa a relajarse, su color favorito era el negro porque reflejaba seriedad, una vez intentó ser vegetariano pero fracaso a los 3 días sucumbiendo ante una hamburguesa, no le agradaba mucho la televisión, practicaba deportes extremos, le gustaba mucho la música clásica y su artista favorito era Beethoven e incluso me enteré de que aún siendo mayor, hacía la siesta.

Él también quiso saber mucho acerca de mi, me hizo casi las mismas preguntas, pero se divirtió mirándome dudar. Siempre he sido una chica confusa.

Empezó a oscurecer, y Jason miró su reloj.

-Oh, ya es un poco tarde, ¿Quieres regresar al hotel?

-Si por favor. Aún estoy un poco cansada de ayer—asintió y emprendimos el camino de regreso al estacionamiento.

En el recorrido de vuelta me divertí un poco mirando la música que tenía en su iPod. Ambos reíamos como unos niños.

Llegamos al Lobby y un señor gordo y de bigote se le acercó a Jason.

Según entendí—porque el tipo hablaba como loco-había un gran problema en la cocina y él debía solucionarlo.

-Bella, espera aquí, volveré pronto—me pidió.

Había más gente de lo normal en el lobby, y preferí replegarme a una pared para no estorbar.

Suspiré pesadamente. Consideraba la idea de ir a mi habitación a tirarme en la cama y luego disculparme con Jason por lo cansada que estaba, hasta que alguien me habló.

-Ya regresaste…-giré la cabeza para encontrarme al mismísimo Edward.

-¿Me estás vigilando?—hizo una mueca…

-No precisamente, yo…

-Escucha, si lo que quieres es insultarme, puedes ahorrártelo. No estoy de humor para pelearme con nadie y menos contigo.

-¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar hablar?—su voz ya sonaba algo irritada.

-¿Es que acaso tú me diste la oportunidad de defenderme de todas tus acusaciones ayer?—ese era un buen punto a mi favor.

-Escucha, es sobre eso de lo que yo…

-No, ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa, no quiero oír nada más de ti y no voy a darte mis explicaciones tampoco—se acercó peligrosamente a mi y me tomó de los hombros.

-Es en serio, necesito que te quedes callada…

-Yo. No. Quiero. Oírte. ¡Es simple! Pensaba que hasta un estúpido como tu podría entenderlo…

-Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, así tenga que llevarte cargando y secuestrarte.

-Gritaré—le amenacé.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quieres que te mantenga callada con un beso?

Y para eso… yo no tenía respuesta…

.

¡Hey!

Hola de nuevo hermosas xD

A que no esperaban mi actualización tan rápido, ¿ah? Seeeee lo se, ¡ni yo!

Solo digamos que me dieron ganas de escribir n_n

¿Cómo les quedó el ojo con la parte del final? Hahahahahaha Seeeee ya quiero oír sus comentarios :)

Este cap es un agradecimiento, por sus lindos reviews que me hacen querer bailar todo el día ;) hahahaha, así que disfrútenlo mucho, porque el siguiente cap, uffff va a estar ¡buenísimo! Hahahaha solo imagínenselo con el final de este :)

Seeeee, el nombre del cap no fue lo más original del mundo, pero es que me quedé con lo de las ensaladas xD

Agradeceremos de nuevo aaaaa:

**Naie Masen Cullen, ****TheresaCherry****, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn, , quizás, Ro 91, CammiB, De LuZ.-, veroniica, My Bella Ballerina, Cullen Vigo, anonimo (), UbT, Gaby Moon, ALnewmoon, Nikipattz, ShArIcE-94, paolapO.o, Estefaniaalicecullen, ale-cullen4, nati-912, Nia06, HOLA, Emma Isabella De Cullen, wally's, -o0Sharon0o-, Carolina Pattinson.**

Muchas gracias, ya saben que eso me pone feliz n_n y también los reviews, claro, claro xD.

Mi recomendación para este cap, es Clocks de Coldplay, solo esa, y es que la traigo pegada desde en la madrugada.

Well, pues lo cierto es que no dormí, a las 3:30 am me puse a contestar los adorados reviews que me mandaron y a las 4:00 comencé a escribir esto tomando inspiración hasta del plato de cereal que me comí n_n y ahora lo único que quiero es aventarme a ese maldito sillón que me está haciendo ojitos a dormir hasta que empiece el baseball xD Hahahahahaha, luego leeré sus reviews, ¿vale?

Saben que las quiero y que no puedo esperar para escribir el prox cap! Lo van a amar. ¿Una pista? Mucha, mucha interacción Edward/Bella y entran en el terreno peligroso de descubrir sus sentimientos n_n ¡Ya! Ahí se las dejo

¡Nos leemos pronto!

P.D: Mil gracias a mi mamá que básicamente es la creadora de este cap n_n ¡love u!

.

AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^.


	9. California Beach With Surprises

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y hay una pequeña parte inspirada en la trama de Pride & Prejudice de Jane Austen , yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**California Beach With Surprises.**

.

_-Gritaré—le amenacé._

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Quieres que te mantenga callada con un beso?_

_Y para eso… yo no tenía respuesta…_

_._

¿Qué si quería que me besara? Demonios, si. Y es que quien no querría esos labios tan perfectos en los propios. Tendría que estar ciega para no quererlo. Pero él tenía novia, y ella era… _"una persona decente, con valores y principios a la que yo amo" _citando sus propias palabras, claro. Eso me regresó a la realidad, pero no me culpé por pensar lo de sus labios y eso…

-No te atreverías—le reté. Me sonrió devolviéndome el desafío.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Tienes novia, y si me tocas aunque sea un poco con tus…-_apetecibles, irresistibles, increíbles…_-labios, no dudaré ni un segundo en correr a tu habitación y contarle todo—la maldita sonrisa de su cara no desapareció.

-Ella no está en el hotel, fue a visitar a una de sus amigas y además… Me pregunto a quién le creería…-apreté los dientes para no gritarle una serie de malas palabras. La gente nos miraba con cejas enarcadas, susurrando entre ellos—Mira a toda esa gente—hizo que regresara mi mirada a él—Se que nos están mirando como si fuéramos una pareja de novios discutiendo… o, una pareja de amantes. Es decir, te vieron regresar con el respetado dueño del hotel y de repente estás acorralada conmigo…-su actitud arrogante estaba de vuelta, y no quería que involucrara a Jason en esto.

-Que quieres…-le siseé con todo el odio que me fue posible.

-Habla conmigo

-¿Qué no estamos haciendo eso ya?—quise salirme por la tangente. Rodó los ojos.

-No voy a hablar en un lugar donde todo el mundo me está observando y le va a chismear algo al dueño.

-Jason es tu amigo, ¿No?

-Era, yo lo consideraba mi amigo, hasta que puso los ojos en lo que yo había visto primero—Tal vez ya le había caído el veinte acerca de que su novia estaba coqueteando con Jason, solo que él lo miraba al revés; al chico como el acosador y no como el acosado…

-Ustedes no son animales, no pueden ir por la vida marcando las cosas, marcando su territorio y ver a los ojos del otro diciendo "Mío". De todas maneras no creo que el te haya quitado algo…

-Si, si como sea. No se porque te digo esto a ti si lo vas a defender…-miró a su alrededor y lo imité, la gente ya se detenía para vernos y supuse que éramos un gran espectáculo. Estuve tentada a gritarles ¿¡Y ustedes qué miran! Me contuve porque eso solo iba a hacer la situación más grande.

-Vámonos de aquí—sentenció.

-¿Qué? Estás loco, claro que no. Jason me va a estar esperando—protesté mientras me arrastraban a la salida del hotel. Me ignoró.

-Bien, así le daré al tipo ese una idea de lo que es estar esperando a alguien un buen rato…-su voz transparentaba una sonrisa.

Luché por supuesto, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Incluso recurrí a darle pellizcos en las manos.

-No seas infantil—fue su respuesta.

Caminamos hasta su auto, estacionado afuera del hotel. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo la observé frustrada, luego a él.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora quieres que suba por mi propio pie? Ni lo sueñes—se recargó en la puerta.

-O es eso o tendré que hacerlo yo.

-No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

-Vas a hacerlo.

-No soy un objeto Edward, no puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te de la regalada gana. Quizá tu novia te lo permita, pero yo no.

-No voy a hablar de nada de eso si no te subes al auto.

-¡Bien! ¡Porque yo no quiero hablar de nada!—le grité caminado de regreso al hotel.

No fui demasiado lejos, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me cargó mientras yo pataleaba.

De una manera u otra, 20 segundos después, yo ya estaba en su Volvo con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y él metiéndose al auto.

-Esto es un secuestro Edward.

-Claro que no-bufó mientras nos poníamos en marcha a quien sabe donde.

-¿Ah, no? Hasta donde yo se, secuestro se considera como el retener a una persona en contra de su voluntad. Y yo no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.

-Lo estás. Querías hablar ¿no?

-¡No! ¡No quiero hablar nunca más con el cretino que me ha insultado de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron!

-Ya deja de quejarte. Ya vamos a llegar.

El "Ya vamos a llegar" resultó ser otros 10 minutos en su compañía; conduciendo con la cara casi pegada al parabrisas, los ojos llameando con algún tipo de emoción, sus manos estrangulando al volante y el resto de sus facciones parecía calculadora, como pensando en las grandiosas excusas que me iba a poner por su comportamiento posterior. Bien, ya podía irse olvidando de todas ellas. Ojalá se las metiera por el…

-Ya estamos aquí—dijo al detenerse. Miré por los cristales del auto.

-Un… ¿Parque?—si, era un parque, poco iluminado pero con mucha gente paseando.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada de tu día con Jason como para dar un paseo?—le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Pues qué crees que estuve haciendo? ¿Escalando montañas?—imitó mi expresión.

-No se que es lo que estuviste haciendo, y para ser sincero, no me gustaría oírlo. Por eso te estaba preguntando—su actitud era agresiva, como si quisiera huir del tema lo más pronto posible pero con caballerosidad, de ahí el "Por eso te estaba preguntando". Tal vez no quería que su madre descubriera que había perdido los modales…

-No, no estoy cansada—al menos físicamente. Mentalmente…bueno, digamos que el discutir con él no era sencillo.

-Bien—bajó del auto y yo traté de desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad. Para cuando hube terminado, él ya estaba con mi puerta abierta y mirándome con calma. Su mano estaba extendida para ayudarme a salir. La miré dudosa. Los contactos con Edward eran algo extraño.

Suspiró.

-No va a morderte. Solo quiero ayudarte a salir. Tómala—lo sopesé por unos segundos más antes de decidir que estaba bien.

Pero no estaba bien…

Cuando tomé su mano, una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Me asusté y lo solté casi cayéndome en el proceso, pues aún no estaba muy bien equilibrada que digamos. El agarrarme de la puerta me sostuvo.

Miré mi mano confundida. Estaba segura de que no habían sido unos simples toques; nunca he sido muy conductora de la electricidad. Además, fue algo… agradable… y extraño al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sentido algo así al tocar a alguien o a algo.

Lo miré para saber si mi reacción no lo había asustado, sorprendido o hecho enojar. Para mi sorpresa, el también estaba examinando su mano minuciosamente.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Edward escondió rápidamente su mano tras de él, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo con ella.

-Yo…-comenzó.

-No pasa nada—le dije poniéndome de pie sola. Comprendí que ninguno de los dos se iba a arriesgar a pasar eso otra vez.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. La banqueta estaba de mi lado y me subí a ella mientras el cerraba la puerta y los demás seguros del auto.

-Andando—dijo y comenzó a caminar. Lo seguí resignada.

Estábamos pasando encima de un caminito muy empedrado, que le daba un toque antiguo al parque, junto con las bancas que parecían de película de épica. Había parejas sentadas en ellas, platicando, besándose, comiendo un helado…

Comiendo un helado… eso fue lo que hicimos Jason y yo esta tarde… No pude evitar compararlos. ¿El resultado? Este parque era muchísimo más hermoso. Lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo del chico que venía en el paquete del parque antiguo…

Caminamos unos minutos más. Disfruté la vista e incluso sonreí al ver a los niños.

Se detuvo en una banquita desocupada frente al lago.

-Podemos sentarnos—nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y luego, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada.

Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro y acabar con todo de una vez.

-Escucha Edward, no vine a dar un paseo contigo, para empezar, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí si tan mal te caigo y lo único a lo que dedico mi estadía es a criticarte y a tu noviecita, pero si quieres oír algo más de mi, perfecto; no voy a retractarme de nada de lo que dije ayer… u hoy en la madrugada. Todo es absolutamente cierto.

-No esperaba que te disculparas, ya Emmett me había dicho que eras lo bastante terca como para no ver lo que haces, así que menos lo serás para pedir perdón.

-No es exactamente mi terquedad la que me "impide" disculparme. ¿No haz oído ya que todo es cierto? Tu novia es una total y absoluta…

-Hey, hey. Cuidado con tus palabras—me advirtió con el seño fruncido-¿No haz oído tú que ella no es absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste ayer?—le rodé los ojos y me levanté de la banca para empezar a caminar como un león enjaulado.

-Dios, Dios… lo que hace el amor…ciega absolutamente a las personas. Charlotte tenía razón; todos somos unos tontos en el amor…

-¿Charlotte?—lo miré mientras me detenía.

-Si, Charlotte.

-¿Quién es Charlotte?—bufé.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte Lucas! "Felizmente" casada con William Collins…-comencé a explicar.

-Espera un segundo chica lista, ¿En realidad estás hablando de Orgullo y Prejuicio? ¿La conversación de Elizabeth Bennet y Charlotte Lucas mientras ven a Charles Bingley observar a la hermana de Lizzie, Jane?—lo miré con los ojos como platos. Así que tenía buen gusto en libros ¿Ah?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que si—sonreí.

-Así que al parecer lo tuyo es la literatura romántica—me burlé.

-N… no… no, no es eso…yo… ¿Porqué lo supones?

-Oh vaya, pues alguien que no lo ha leído lo bastante bien, no podría explicarlo con tanta… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pasión como tú lo acabas de hacer.

-Por favor, solo lo leí porque tenía un proyecto escolar…una exposición, por eso me lo se tan bien.

-Si claro…

-¡Eso no importa! Charlotte está equivocada, no somos tontos en el amor, solo seguimos nuestros sentimientos, a quien amamos y nos ama por igual—se detuvo y su expresión se tornó burlona—Pero claro… ¿Cómo lo vas a saber tú? Eres una niña, y por lo que Emmett me ha contado, no has tenido más que un novio en toda tu triste vida ¿Verdad Bella? ¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Se cansó de ti? ¡Oh no! Ya se que pasó; el chico se dio cuenta de que no valías tanto en realidad y te engañó con un mejor prospecto antes de romper contigo frente a toda la universidad—bueno… si mi mandíbula pudiera llegar a China, estoy segura de que lo haría, pero como no es ni geográfica ni anatómicamente posible, el suelo la detuvo—No me mires así, deberías enseñarle a tu hermano a cerrar la boca en un par de ocasiones. El punto es que no puedes opinar absolutamente nada del amor porque eres una total perdedora en ese asunto…-¿Quién dijo que los imbéciles tienen un límite? Si bueno… estaba muy equivocado.

Lo que interrumpió su precioso discurso, fue mi puño estrellándose en su nariz y su grito de dolor, semejante al de una niña pequeña. Eso me arrancó una sonrisa de entre el mar de lágrimas que estaba produciendo. Ahora la sostenía como si la vida se la fuese en ello. Bien por él.

-¿Sabes qué? Se hablar inglés, español, italiano, francés y un poco de japonés, y aún así, no encuentro las palabras exactas para definir el tipo de basura que eres. Ahora si me haz insultado de todas las maneras posibles, no solo las que se te ocurrieron. Como el material se acabó, me largo. Suerte para ambos que me voy pasado mañana para no volverte a ver nunca más. Si Emmett quiere volver a verme, tendrá que ser él quien viaje a Inglaterra. Puedes decirle que los agradecimientos van para ti.

Y comencé a correr a lo que yo creía era el regreso del caminito por donde veníamos. ¿Qué si oí su voz? Si, claro que si. No se si corrió para alcanzarme. No me detuve ¿Para qué? ¿Más insultos? No gracias. Y hablando de eso, mi hermano se merecía unos cuantos… jamás le volvería a contar nada de mi vida, en absoluto.

Paré al necesitar un poco de descanso en mis piernas y oxígeno en mis pulmones. El área apenas si estaba iluminada y la gente ya comenzaba a abandonar el lugar.

Suspiré. Estaba completamente perdida. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

_El celular, el celular, el celular…_

Vaya, claro. Podría llamar a… mi papá… no, estaba bastante lejos… mi mamá… peor… Emmett… ese bastardo… Alice… no quería saber por un tiempo de los Cullen. No quería ver a nadie… ¿Eso quería decir que iba a pasar la noche aquí? Podía salir a un cruce de calles y tomar un taxi, pero no sabía el nombre del hotel…

_Jason…_

¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

No lo dudé y según la hora en la que me había marcado esta mañana, busqué su número, porque no lo había guardado.

Comenzó a sonar… _Contesta Jason, por favor contesta… _

-¿Hola? ¿Bella?

-Gracias a Dios… hey, si, soy yo Jason.

-¿Dónde estás?—había una nota de irritación en su voz.

-Humm… yo… verás…

-Regresé al lobby para terminar nuestra cita y no estabas.

-Si, con respecto a eso…

-Pregunté a la gente de ahí si no había visto a una chica castaña de blusa azul y lo que me contestaron es que te vieron en una pared muy juntita con un chico de cabello cobrizo. Que al final se fueron juntos del hotel de la mano.

-No fue precisamente así, pero si, era Edward.

-¿Y qué quería?—estaba resultando bastante controlador…

-Nada importante. Él solo…-¿Qué iba a decir? "Él solo quería traerme a un parque a molestar a los fantasmas de mi pasado" No, para nada. Aunque… tenía le ligera impresión de que ese no era el objetivo principal del chico Cullen. Si, aún a sabiendas de que me odia y de cómo me trata, tenía vagas esperanzas en él… la manera en que trabaja la mente es extraña ¿No?—Solo quería charlar, me trajo a un parque en quien-sabe-donde, lo provoqué, discutimos, me alejé y ahora estoy perdida. Crees… ¿Crees que podrías venir por mi?

Se quedó en silencio por un instante.

-Vale, lo haré. Pero deberás contarme que es lo que pasa entre Edward y tú. Él ha sido mi amigo por varios años, de los mejores, y jamás lo había visto comportarse de una manera tan extraña con una chica… es un total caballero.

-¿Crees que estoy calumniando en su contra?

-¡No, no no! No es eso, en absoluto. Solo digo que es… extraño…

-Si bueno… la conversación es agradable y todo, pero no tengo mucho saldo que digamos y se está haciendo muy noche…

-Está bien, dime el nombre de la calle en la que estás.

No había ningún letrero en las paredes, así que tuve que preguntarle a una pareja de ancianos que muy amablemente me dijeron donde estaba. Se lo comuniqué a Jason que me dijo que en 10 minutos estaba ahí.

Mientras Jason llegaba, me senté en una banquita a esperar. No pude evitar pensar en lo controlador que había resultado su tono al intentar explicarle que había pasado. Estaba bien que se mostrara un poco molesto por haberlo dejado en el lobby, un poco. No lo había hecho por mi propia voluntad, ni para hacerlo quedar mal. Suspiré. Los hombres cada vez eran más difíciles…

…Pero diferentes… muy diferentes. Edward y Jason eran muy distintos. Jason era caballeroso, atento conmigo, divertido y disfrutaba de mi compañía. Edward era… muy complicado, dado que los últimos días solo habíamos peleado como locos, pude descubrir que era muy protector con lo que le importaba, muy cabeza dura, casi tanto como yo. Antes de que comenzáramos a pelear, las cosas habían fluido bastante bien entre ambos. También era todo un caballero y se iba a sacrificar para que yo no tuviera que sufrir en un Roller Coaster… en la boda de m hermano, platiqué con él y fue bastante interesante. Definitivamente no entendía su actitud hacia conmigo… vale, quizá si… criticar a su novia era algo que no le gustaba y yo no dejaba de hacerlo. Pero era por su propio bien. Tanya lo estaba engañando con el primero que se la cruzara enfrente y el no lo veía. Pensándolo bien, no era asunto mío. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía tanta necesidad de exponerla frente a él? ¿Por qué no soportaba verlos juntos y tan acaramelados? Porque eso me molestaba y mucho.

No será… quizá, solo quizá… que tal vez él me… me… me guste un poco…

¡No! ¡Cielos, no! Claro que no… es solo que… que yo tengo algo así como un instinto protector dirigido a los que no ven la verdad, por eso quería exponer a Tanya, y no soportaba verlos juntos porque… porque… ¡porque yo odiaba lo cursi! Si, eso, y ellos salpicaban miel al estar juntos. Tiene que ser eso… Además, a mi no me podía gustar un patán como él… ¿Qué clase de futuro me esperaba con una persona de su tipo, que solo me insultara sobre cosas que mi desconsiderado hermano había soltado? Un futuro algo extraño, aunque quizá podría cambiarlo y así poder ser…

¡¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Maldición, no! Respira Bella, respira y aclara tu mente…

En lo que sobraba del tiempo me dediqué a convencerme a mi misma que Edward Cullen no me gustaba, que nunca me iba a gustar, que estaba desvariando por los nervios de que Jason no llegara y que no me iba a meter más en sus asuntos; que iba a dejar todo en el pasado porque no era rencorosa, no me mostraría agresiva con él. Al fin y al cabo, en algo de lo dicho tenía razón: estaba a punto de irme de regreso a mi casa y no planeaba regresar pronto. A Emmett le vendrían bien unos aires diferentes; Londres era increíble…

Bien, una vez aclarado el tema, lo evité por completo y me distraje limpiando mi celular de mensajes y llamadas.

Jason llegó unos 5 minutos después en el Mercedes negro. Bajó la ventanilla del lado del copiloto para mirarme.

-Hola Bella—no había felicidad en su voz, ni una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ah… hola Jason—no me moví de mi lugar. Quizá había cambiado de idea…

-Andando, sube. Está abierto—subió el cristal y me puse de pie para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Él esperó a que me colocara el cinturón de seguridad para arrancar.

Miré su rostro para saber con que emoción estaba.

Nada, totalmente inexpresivo. Ah Dios… estos chicos me iban a volver loca…

-¿Jason?—iba a tantear el terreno.

-¿Si?—su voz era el reflejo de su rostro.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo por algo?—entrecerró los ojos 2 segundos.

-¿Debería?

-¿Nos vamos a responder con preguntas?—no dijo nada. Luego suspiró pesadamente.

-No, tienes razón. Estoy actuando un poco brusco. Disculpa si te asusté o desconcerté.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, pero si necesito que me digas que es lo que te está molestando, porque obviamente tiene que ver conmigo—en su rostro ahora se reflejaba la duda—Andando…

-Vale, es solo que… me… me molestó que te fueras con Edward y a mi me dejaras plantado en el lobby—oh vaya…

-Me disculpo sinceramente por eso, pero no fue mi intención hacerlo.

-¿Me contarás que pasa entre ustedes?

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-No si te molesta tanto.

-No es eso… es algo incómodo, y ni siquiera se porque está pasando. Él me confunde.

-Bueno, quizá si me explicaras un poco de lo que pasa, pudiera aclarar algunas de tus dudas. Es mi amigo como ya te había mencionado.

-¿Dónde empezar?

-¿Qué tal por el inicio? Ayer en el club es una buena idea.

-Claro…—inhalé dramáticamente—ayer en el club le dije a Edward que su novia era una… una…

-Dilo—estaba sonriendo…

-Una zorra, porque era obvio que se te estaba insinuando mientras bailaban

-Te… ¿Te diste cuenta?-¿Eso en su cara era un sonrojo?

-Toda la gente se dio cuenta Jason, por cierto, linda manera de evitarla, aunque al final caíste en la tentación—se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-No es que haya caído, estaba un poco cansado de intentarlo y si intentaba con más esfuerzo quitármela de encima, se hubiera visto muy descortés. Soy un caballero ante todo Bella—solté una carcajada, porque era el típico argumento. Lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Está bien… entonces él se molestó y me insultó y le respondí, me respondió, me enojé y bajé a tomar algo por lo enojada que estaba.

-Y es así como se resuelve el misterio de Bella tomando Tequila solo…

-Exacto. Apareciste tú, nos fuimos, me dejaste en la puerta de mi habitación, me demoré en entrar y el chico encanto apareció. Me insultó de nuevo, no lo soporté, no le dije nada y salí huyendo.

-interesante, ¿Qué más?

-No mucho, hace unas horas cuando llegamos del parque dijo que quería hablar conmigo, le dije que no, hicimos un pequeño escándalo y me llevó a la fuerza con él, así que quizá si estábamos tomados de la mano, pero no salimos felices y contentos—solo se rió—me llevó a ese parque, frente al lago, le dije que no iba a disculparme si era lo que quería, quise repetirle lo que era su novia, hablamos un poco de un argumento de un libro acerca del amor, me dijo que no era cierto y que yo no podía saber nada del amor debido a…-alto… nada de traumar a la gente con tu pasado…-algunas cosas que me pasaron… En pocas pablaras me insultó de nuevo, le respondí cortésmente y salí corriendo, te llamé porque estaba perdida y el resto es historia.

-Lindo relato.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-Varias cosas en realidad, ¿Estás molesta con él?

-No… bueno, si. Me molesta que me insulte cada que puede con lo que tiene a la mano, pero yo también lo he estado provocando con lo de Tanya. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Me molesta que ella sea tan… irrespetuosa con un novio tan atractivo y buena persona como él. Me molesta verlos juntos…-creo que se notaba que no pensaba antes de hablar.

Un semáforo en rojo nos había detenido y el estaba de cara a mi con una sonrisa bailoteando en su cara pero sus ojos me examinaban.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo qué qué?

-Pues si, ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?—fruncí el seño ante su frase.

-¿Qué?—se carcajeo. Su risa era algo muy agradable y contagiosa.

-Eso fue divertido, ¡en especial la parte en la que te perdiste!

-Deja de reírte de mi—le pedí con un puchero y el cesó casi al instante.

-Lo lamento mucho, de verdad—le sonreí para dejarle ver que solo estaba exagerando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Bella?—dijo después de unos minutos callados.

-Sip—le dije mirando ausentemente el paisaje de la ciudad.

-¿No importa que sea algo un poco personal?—me tensé.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Edward para lastimarme?—iba a poner mis barreras, por supuesto. No quería hablar de eso.

-Ah, no precisamente, es algo un poco diferente, pero tiene que ver con Edward—me relajé un poco. El peligro aún no pasaba.

-Supongo que si—me giré completamente a él.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-Edward

-¿Edward qué?—rodó los ojos.

-Bells, no te hagas la graciosa o la que no entiende.

-No estoy jugando—dije en el tono más inocente que pude encontrar en medio de mi nerviosismo, que por supuesto, no fue bueno.

-Bebes responderme Bella, y por si la pregunta no te quedó lo suficientemente clara; ¿Te gusta Edward?—gemí, porque esa era la cuestión en mi cabeza en ese momento.

_¿Cuestión? ¡Claro que no! Ya habíamos quedado en que no te gustaba para nada… _Si, claro. Debía recordar eso. Carraspeé un poco para que el nudo de mi garganta y el de mi estómago se fuera.

-No, no me gusta—era una mentirosa malísima…hasta yo lo notaba…

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, absolutamente—estaba francamente sorprendida de que mi nariz no comenzara a crecer, pero dado que mi voz y expresiones me delataban, era como tenerla, solo que invisible.

Ya habíamos llegado, me miraba como buscando otro indicio de mis mentiras, ¿No tenía suficiente con lo que ya le había dado? Desde su ventana podía verse el chico del Valet que lo esperaba para llevarse el auto.

-Bien, te creeré. Pero si no gustas de él, entonces no veo motivo por el que debas de ponerte tan molesta, es decir, exceptuando que te insulta, lo cual es bastante extraño, tanto como si una vaca volara. Edward es aún más caballero que yo y jamás insultaría a una dama. La educación de sus padres es esa, el ser un total caballero. Creo que el…-se interrumpió viendo al vacío.

-¿El…?—mi voz pareció traerlo de nuevo al presente.

-No nada. Yo creo que deberían hace las paces y eso. Después de todo, no quieres irte molesta con un nuevo amigo, ¿Cierto?—lo miré como si me estuviera escondiendo algo—No me mires así Bells, no te oculto nada. Tú quieres irte con una buena experiencia de regreso a casa. Lo mejor es que queden en paz.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón—dije antes de salir del auto.

No le iba a pedir perdón, solo a dejar de hablar de su novia. Eso era todo.

-¿Ahora si podré llevarte a tu habitación?—Jason se veía algo esperanzado.

-Si, ¿Porqué no?—nos sonreimos mutuamente y caminamos al interior del hotel.

Entonces…

…Jason me tomó de la mano como quien no quiere la cosa…

_¡Tomó tu mano! ¡Tomó tu mano!_

Dios… cálmate, cálmate. Es solo… un gesto de amigos, un gesto de muy buenos amigos. _Así se les dice ahora._

Jason era lindo, si. Con las características básicas del novio ideal de cualquier chica. Pero yo no estaba buscando novio, ¡Y menos uno a distancia! Había que reconocer que sería un gran problema por más que nos amáramos. Yo no estaba muy dispuesta a abandonar mi hogar, y el tampoco por su trabajo y eso.

Fruncí el seño, últimamente estaba planteándome futuros diferentes y ninguno funcionaba… quizá era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Si quieres fidelidad, búscala en los aparatos de sonido…

-¿Bella? ¿Estás con nosotros?—la pregunta de mi acompañante me regresó a la realidad.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir, si estás bien.

-Oh, si. Lo siento—miré a mi alrededor, lo que parecía ser el pasillo de mi habitación-me fui bastante tiempo, ¿eh?—se rió encantadoramente.

-Un tiempo, si. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes como llegaste aquí—me sonrojé y desvié la mirada. Su risa sonó de nuevo—No pasa nada. Es una suerte que cuentas con alguien como yo—lo miré y me sonreía dulcemente.

-Gracias.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente en los próximos minutos. Nadie dijo nada. Me dediqué a observar la decoración del lugar como si fuera una verdadera obra de arte y a mover mis pies inquietamente. Carraspeó.

-Entonces…—empezó a decir. Se veía igual de incómodo que yo. Como si estuviera planeando algo de gran riesgo o decisivo. No me gustó eso y no se porque.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… creo que nos veremos después. No me gustaría decir adiós, fue una gran cita.

-¿Es fue?—juro, juro que lo dije sin pensar… Su rostro pasó al nerviosismo y se movió mucho. Luego pasó al plan merolico.

-No si no quieres, fue divertido, y se parecía mucho a una, o a la que alguna vez yo planearía por eso del helado y platicar y caminar por el parque pero si no quieres está bien, es que yo solo había pensado que…-

-No, no. Está bien. El nombre es lo que menos importa ¿No es cierto?—le sonreí para infundirle un poco de confianza.

-Claro—quiso devolverme la sonrisa, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

No quería que se sintiera mal. Le tomé las manos.

-De verdad—se iluminó su cara y la expresión de planear algo regresó. Ay… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena gente?

-De acuerdo, creo que ya alargamos mucho este momento—se rió y le seguí la corriente pero la mía sonó forzada y nerviosa. Aún no le soltaba las manos y me las apretó.

-Ya es un poco tarde, debería irme—si, y acabar con esto lo más pronto posible…

-Si… Te veré luego—y luego… luego ocurrió algo que jamás había pensado, que me anunció que mis sentidos que se pusieron alerta por su expresión, habían acertado.

Jason se estaba cerrando los ojos y frunciendo ligeramente los labios. Y eso, aquí y en China quiere decir que quiere besar a su objetivo más próximo, que en este caso denominaremos como yo.

Me tensé y me puse nerviosa. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _

Solo quedaban unos escasos 5 segundos antes de que llegara a su objetivo; mis labios.

Y en esos pocos segundos, mi cabeza carburó más rápido de lo que lo ha hecho toda mi vida.

Una parte de mi decía que lo dejara seguir solo para no lastimarlo. Aunque yo no quisiera. Igual y hasta podría resultar una buena experiencia.

Pero la otra parte, mucho más fuerte que la otra, me decía…no, me gritaba que evitara el beso a toda costa aunque le rompiera el corazón. Era lo más sensato. Besarlo ahora sería como decir… que Edward me caía bien. No lo sentía… ¡Qué demonios hace Edward Cullen en mis pensamientos!

Los 5 segundos se convirtieron en 2… 1…

Y pasó.

Si, pasó.

.

Algunos segundos después, Jason se retiró mirándome entre confundido y desilusionado.

Porque lo que pasó, fue que me moví justo a tiempo para que sus labios solo tocaran mi mejilla.

Nadie dijo nada.

Yo no pude soportar su mirada de "_¿Porqué hiciste eso?" _demasiado tiempo. Miré mis zapatos como si hubieran cobrado vida. No iba a afrontarlo, era una cobarde y nunca me ha gustado lastimar a la gente.

Carraspeó para llamar mi atención. ¿Porqué los hombres casi siempre hacen eso cuando quieren que les hagas caso?

-Entonces… esto no terminará como en una cita normal, creo—su voz ahora era fría y distante. Reprimí el impulso de gemir en protesta. Era obvio que estaba molesto y dolido.

-Eso creo…-mi frase pareció dar la patada final de su idea de nosotros dos juntos. Ahora se veía demacrado.

-Si, como sea. Gracias por salir conmigo esta tarde y todo eso.

-¡No! No fue una molestia, gracias a ti por recogerme hoy…-él ya no quería oírme.

-No, ni lo menciones. ¿Sabes qué? Ya es muy tarde y tengo cosas que hacer

-Ah, perdona por quitarte parte de tu tiempo—estaba portándose algo grosero y yo ni siquiera intenté no sonar sarcástica.

-Perdonada—dijo dándome una mirada dura. Todo rastro de querer pelear se fue.

-Oye, escucha. Yo no quería que las cosas se dieran así Jason, de verdad que no fue mi intención. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos…

-Amigos—repitió la palabra como si fuera una grosería y soltó una carcajada amarga—Es lo que siempre hemos sido ¿No?

Asentí intimidada.

-Entonces no veo porque deberían cambar las cosas. Nos vemos—y empezó a caminar como si nada hasta perderse en el pasillo.

Suspiré. Hoy no fue mi día.

.

.

A las 7:00 am en punto. Se esparció por toda mi habitación el sonido de _Ours_ de _The Bravery._

Gemí, adoraba esa canción, pero a las 7:00 am, interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño, no era lo más adecuado. Debería cambiarla si no quería terminar odiándola.

¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que odiar la canción? ¿A quién se le ocurría llamarme a esta hora?

Tomé el celular con mucha flojera y susurrando incoherencias.

-¿Qué quieren?—ni siquiera revisé el identificador.

-Vaya, así que es cierto que despiertas de muy mal humor. Jasper, me debes 20 dólares por no creerle a Emmett—la voz era muy alegre y dulce. Alice… ¡Maldición! ¡Que alguien le enseñe a Emmett a cerrar la boca!

-Lo lamento pero estoy un poco cansada Alice. ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

-Claro que si Belly. Hoy es tu último día en California y Estados Unidos, ¿Recuerdas?

Hice un sonido extraño. Esperaba que lo interpretara como un si.

-Bueno—siguió—tenemos un plan especial para ti preciosa, así que te veremos a las 8:30 en la recepción del hotel.

En seguida que dijo _"Te veremos" _me senté muy derecha en mi cama.

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, vamos. Ya me haz oído. ¡Ah! Y además necesito que uses un bikini, ¿Tienes uno?

-¿¡Un qué!

-Un bikini, tranquila. Si no tienes te prestaré uno de los que compré, pero entonces tendré que verte…-podía verla pensando.

-Alice, no se de que me estás hablando, tal vez tenga que ver con que estoy medio adormilada, pero lo dudo…

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a tu habitación. ¡En 5 minutos estaré ahí!

-No, oye, espera…

-¡Te veo pronto Bella!—y me colgó.

Bufé y me acosté de nuevo. ¡Hoy no quería ver a nadie! El plan era meterme debajo de la cama hasta el día siguiente, a las 12:00 pm, la hora en que mi vuelo partía.

Estaba cansada… ayer no pude dormir muy bien. Me la pasé pensando en mi día y eso solo me dejó frustrada. Creo que como a eso de las 4:00 am al fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que abriera mis ojos.

¿Qué…?

Ah, me quedé dormida… y seguro era Alice pidiendo que le abriera.

Me abracé más a mi misma.

_Quizá solo es una ilusión. Si la ignoras, se irá… _

Pero no se fue. Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes y además, una voz les hizo segunda.

-¡Isabella! ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme ya! ¡Soy capáz de tirar la puerta!—el tomo con el que me lo dijo, casi me convence. No me moví.

-¡Está bien! ¡Entonces traeré a Edward para que me ayude!

¿Edward? ¿Dijo Edward? La sola mención de su nombre hizo que me parara como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

Le abrí la puerta.

-Está bien Alice, no es necesario, ya me paré.

Ella estaba ahí, toda reluciente usando una bata de dormir y con una maleta. Enarqué una ceja.

-Genial. ¡Es hora de arreglarnos Bells!

Entró y pareció que en lugar de una persona, lo que dejé pasar era un tornado; tomó mi maleta, la puso en mi cama, sacó, metió, observó, hizo gestos, abrió la suya, comparó ropa… ¿Y yo? Solo me limité a observarla recargada en mi puerta.

-Bien—dijo al fin—esto es lo que te pondrás—me enseñó algunas prendas—Aunque no me molesta prestarte ropa, lo que me extraña es que no trajeras un bikini a California, ni siquiera un traje de baño o algo así—me le acerqué.

-Es que yo no planeaba meterme al mar de hecho—ella iba a protestar-¡Ni siquiera planeaba socializar con los amigos de mi hermano!

-¿Y te arrepientes?—su tono era triste, desaminado. La miré, y desde ese momento, supe que había cometido un grave error.

Tenía ojos de cachorro en la calle en un día lluvioso y su boca hecha un puchero. Comencé a balbucear. Yo tenía corazón de pollo y la chica lo accionó al 100%, como si supiera que ahí estaba.

-Agh, Alice no. Por supuesto que no. Ustedes me agradan—o al menos la mayoría…-son personas bastante…-raras, sensibles, mandonas…-interesantes. Como ninguna otra que yo haga conocido antes.

Su rostro volvió a iluminarse y empezó a dar brinquitos por todos lados hasta que llegó a mí y me dio un abrazo de oso. Era increíble que una chica tan pequeña tuviera semejante fuerza

-Awww Belly, yo también te quiero mucho—me estaba costando mucho trabajo llevar aire a mis pulmones, pero para que no se sintiera mal, también la abracé, o un intento de abrazo.

Pero el abrazo duró más de lo que pensaba, y ya no podía respirar en absoluto.

-A…Alice…no…no…puedo…-dije como pude

-¿Qué Bella? ¿Dejar de quererme?

-No… no puedo…respirar

-¡Oh, lo siento!—y me soltó dejando al oxígeno pasar de golpe. Me senté en la cama para regular mi respiración.

Se veía algo preocupada y revoloteando a mí alrededor para intentar hacer algo.

-Está bien, solo necesito unos segundos—la calmé y parecía funcionar.

Cuando ya me veía más normal, habló de nuevo.

-De verdad lo lamento—su cara estaba sonrojada y le sonreí.

-No pasa nada, Emmett también lo hace—me devolvió la sonrisa y regresó al tema de la ropa.

-Vale, eso me hace sentir mejor. Ahora, entra a ducharte y a vestirte, ¿Puedo ducharme aquí cierto?—preguntó dándome algo de ropa.

-Ah, si claro, pero…

-Ya es tarde Bella, y hoy hay mucho que hacer—me empujó al baño y yo no pude alegar nada más.

Suspiré con la puerta del baño cerrada en mis narices para después mirar la ropa.

Era un vestido blanco pequeño, calculaba yo que me iba a quedar a medio muslo. Además de eso, también me había dado un bikini color azul lapislázuli.

Me mostré un poco confundida por un segundo, hasta que descubrí que íbamos a ir a la playa. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Cómo no lo había descubierto antes? Es decir, ¿A dónde pensaba yo que se podía ir con un bikini además de la playa?

Gemí quedito. No quería ir.

-¡Beeeeellaaaa! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no oigo el agua de la regadera?—el grito de Alice me asustó y me metí a bañar enseguida.

Me puse lo que me habían dado y no estaba segura de cómo me quedaba hasta que me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina del baño.

Me veía bien, delgada y con curvas que no sabía que tenía. No era fanática de los espejos y por primera vez, le sonreí a uno de mis reflejos.

Cuando salí, Alice miraba por mi ventana. El ruido que hizo la puerta la alertó y me miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si que soy una escogiendo ropa ¿No?—mencionó con una risita—te ves espectacular.

-Si te soy sincera, iba a gritarte por lo que escogiste. Pero al verme en el espejo, me gustó lo que vi, así que creo que debo agradecerte.

-No, no. Para nada. Es mi trabajo hacer que te veas genial. Si quiero que luzcas para que alguien se decida ya…-puse cara de confusión.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada. Creo que podrás maquillarte tu sola. Hazlo con un estilo muy natural, mientras yo tomaré mi ducha y saldré para ocuparme de tu cabello—y se metió con toda su maleta al baño.

Me dirigí al tocador y solo me puse rímel transparente y gloss.

Planeaba ver un poco de televisión, pero Alice ya estaba afuera viéndose fabulosa. Usaba un pequeño short blanco y una blusa de tirantes amarilla. ¿Cómo había tardado tan poco?

-¿Cómo…-empecé

-…tardé tan poco? Es secreto, ahora ven aquí—me senté en la silla del tocador y ella comenzó a arreglar mi cabello. No quise verlo, solo sentía sus pequeños tirones mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

Unos 5 minutos después, terminó.

-¡Voilà!—gritó y me asustó—Ya puedes mirarte.

Me puse de pie, lo hice y abrí la boca de la impresión; esa chica del espejo, con cabello perfecto que tenía pequeños bucles en las puntas, con una cara preciosa y cuerpo bien definido no era yo. Solté una risa histérica.

-Alice, esta no soy yo…-susurré con los ojos todavía pegados en el espejo. Su risa sonó.

-Claro que lo eres. Eres mi creación y todas mis creaciones son hermosas, así que créetelo—casi me lo ordenó.

Asentí muy lentamente aún con fascinación.

-Ya Bella, luego te admiras. Son 8:25 y los chicos ya deben estar abajo. ¿Tienes bloqueador o cosas que se usan en la playa?—me encogí de hombros. Bloqueador si tenía, California era bastante soleado y aunque nunca me bronceaba ni agarraba colorcito siquiera, mi piel si tendía a irritarse.

-Supongo que llevaré mi bloqueador, mi toalla y unos lentes de sol—asintió aprobatoriamente.

Saqué todo lo que mencioné de mi maleta y lo metí a una bolsa de mano que traía. A lo que antes había mencionado, agregué un libro, no lo dije porque probablemente Alice no me dejaría. Además, tomé una sudadera blanca y me la puse.

Alice rodó los ojos al verlo pero no agregó nada más.

Me preguntó si podría dejar la maleta y recogerla más tarde. Asentí y salimos rumbo a la recepción del hotel.

Pasamos frente a la habitación de Edward y no pude evitar que mi mente divagara hacia él y su novia. Entonces recordé algo.

-¿Alice?—me miró como preguntándome que quería—Yo… bueno, tenía una pregunta para ti—en ese momento estábamos esperando el ascensor.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, para mí, ya somos mejores amigas.

Eso era algo nuevo. Yo nunca tuve una mejor amiga y algo se movió en mí. Pero un sentimiento mayor se abrió paso. La pena de preguntar lo que antes había pensado. Me sonrojé.

-Mejor para otra ocasión…-intenté librarme pero ni me dejó terminar cuando bufó.

-Por favor, ahora es un buen momento, suéltalo ya.

Dudé otros segundos. Bueno, se lo estaba preguntando a Alice, no al involucrado…

-Está bien… a mi me gustaría saber algo con respecto a Edward—sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

-¿Si?—el ascensor llegó y entramos.

-Es con respecto a Tanya también—ahora se veía confundida pero no dijo nada—Se por boca de ambos que se quieren mucho y toda la cosa, pero, en cuestión de acciones… Tanya es muy afectiva, como cualquier novia melosa e insoportable—Alice soltó una carcajada y la miré como si le empezara a crecer un tercer ojo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tanya no te agrada!—me señaló con una mano y con la otra se tapó la boca. Para impedir otra carcajada, supongo. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Yo… bueno, no es que me caiga mal mal, es solo que…-me miraba burlonamente. Yo esperaba que me mirara mal, porque al fin y al cabo, Tanya era su cuñada y era más importante que yo. Suspiré teatralmente y decidí no seguirle con mi discurso de excusa—Vale, no me cae nada bien.

-Bueno, la verdad es bastante obvio que no te agrada y creo que por eso me caes aún mejor.

-¿Qué?

-La odio Bella, más de lo que he odiado a alguien en mi vida. Es insoportable y grosera y una zorra. Parece que mi hermano no le es suficiente porque se la pasa teniendo… digamos que "encuentros casuales" con el primer tipo que se le cruce—su voz reflejaba todo sus palabras. Pero no pude evitar parecer sorprendida por lo de encuentros casuales. Medio sonrió a mi cara—Claro que lo se Bella. Incluso he intentado que Edward la descubra de una y mil maneras, pero él es terco y peor aún, ciego…

-No te culpo Alice, también lo intenté y bueno… no fue muy amable conmigo…

-¿El no fue amable contigo? ¿Edward Anthony Cullen? ¿Un Cullen? ¿¡Mi hermano!—casi se me aventaba con cara de incredulidad. Llegamos al piso deseado y salí tomándola de la muñeca.

-No es importante Alice—le dije cuando llegamos a la recepción, vimos que nadie había bajado y nos sentamos en unos sillones.

-¿Qué te dijo Bella?

-Nada, solo… digamos que Emmett no sabe lo que significa entre hermanos—la comprensión le llegó de golpe.

-Oh por Dios… ¡Oh por Dios! Quieres decir… lo que Emmett nos contó acerca del tipo de la universidad y todo eso—me puse roja, pero no de vergüenza, de ira porque al parecer, todo el mundo sabía mis traumas. Juro no volver a hablarle a Emmett Swan en mi vida… Alice notó mi cambio de expresión— ¿Edward de verdad lo hizo?

Me limité a asentir.

-Vaya, creo que se le olvidó el tratado…

-¿Qué tratado?—mi voz sonó agresiva y Alice se encogió un poco.

-Es que… Emmett nos contó eso a todos, pero cuando se fue al baño o algo así, no recuerdo bien, mencioné que había sido un poco descortés que nos lo dijera porque parecía muy personal, nos dijo que lloraste mucho rato. Los demás asintieron y entonces Rose dijo que deberíamos hacer algo así como un tratado o un juramento, donde, si te veíamos alguna vez, no mencionaríamos nada ni te veríamos con lástima. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo; Jazz, Edward, Rose y yo. Tanya no estaba. Cuando ya íbamos a dar el tema por zanjado, Rose añadió, en un tono bastante amenazador, que cualquiera que rompiera el pacto, iba a resultar castigado por los demás, no se definió el modo en que lo haríamos, pero si que sería muy doloroso y humillante.

Eso era algo extraño, pero bajó la ira que había en mi, solo un poco. Ellos eran buenas personas, se veía.

-Alice, se que sonará extraño, pero ¿Por qué Edward querría romper el trato?—se encogió de hombros.

-Edward es muy muy impulsivo y desesperado. Pierde el control de inmediato cuando ve que lo superan. No importa, sea cual sea el motivo, me encantará ver como Rose lo patea en su zona más blanda cuando se entere.

-No quiero que nadie se entere Alice

-¿Perdón?—se veía perpleja.

-Si, no digas nada por favor. No quiero causarles problemas. De hecho yo provoqué que me dijera esas cosas. No lo culpo y no quiero que sea castigado—Alice empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Su mirada se suavizó cuando le sonreí.

-¿Porqué haces esto Bella?—me tocó a mi encogerme de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije. Yo lo provoqué y lo he perdonado, no tengo nada en su contra—volvió a sonreír.

-Eres una muy buena persona Bella no lo dudo, pero sospecho, que detrás de toda esa amabilidad con la gente y específicamente por mi hermano, existen otros sentimientos por los que lo estás haciendo—iba a protestar, pero no me dejó. Típico…-No te voy a forzar a decírmelos, pero cuando estés lista, te escucharé. Ahora vamos a reunirnos con todos que nos están buscando.

Tomó mi muñeca y me puso de pie. No capté muy bien todo lo que dijo porque aún estaba pensando en el asunto anterior, así que nada más asentí.

.

A las 12:00 pm en punto, yo estaba recostada en una silla de playa leyendo el libro de mi elección, que resultó ser Orgullo y Prejuicio. Bonitas ironías de la vida. Usaba mis lentes de sol y por decisión de la duende de pelo negro, mi vestido blanco había sido removido. Ahora lucía en todo su esplendor mi cuerpo cubierto solo por el bikini lapislázuli. Alice había actuado como predije, me regañó por haber traído el libro unos 10 minutos, hasta que Jasper se la llevó dedicándome una mirada de disculpa. Dijo cosas como "Antisocial" "No eres una anciana como para pasártela leyendo" "En las playas no se lee" y "¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer en la playa como nadar?" Eso fue en esencia.

Ahora ella estaba también sin su ropa anterior, usaba un bikini amarillo que la hacía ver muy bien. Jugaba volleyball con otras 3 personas; Jasper, que era la otra parte de su dúo usando solo un bañador negro. En el equipo contrario estaba Tanya, que se veía espectacular en un bikini rosa. Debo admitir que cuando la vi en el hotel, con su vestido negro, maquillaje realzando su belleza y el cabello alborotado con estilo, sentí una punzada de celos y los 100 puntos que había subido mi autoestima al verme en el espejo unos minutos antes, fueron los mismos que bajaron en su presencia. Eso era gran parte del motivo que me orillaba a estar apartada leyendo. Mi buen humor, se había esfumado.

Y el último de los jugadores, era obviamente Edward. Con un bañador azul marino. Su cuerpo era perfecto, su abdomen esculpido de una manera tan ideal que mi mano picaba por tocarlo… parecía que tenía todo en el lugar indicado, menos… su cerebro, claro está.

Cuando descubrí que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta gracias a las risitas de Alice y Rosalie, me decidí a dejar de pensar en el.

El juego era interesante, y en ocasiones me distraía de mi lectura para poder verlo. Me estaba divirtiendo silenciosamente, a diferencia de Alice, que soltaba la carcajada abiertamente cuando "de modo accidental" golpeaba a Tanya con la pelota; en la cabeza, en la cara, en el trasero, en el estómago… no entendía como tenía tan buen tino, alguien como yo, no le hubiera pegado ni de chiste. Jasper se reía junto con Alice y hasta Edward hacía una mueca rara evitando la risa. Hubo un momento en el que una carcajada se salió de mi boca al ver los rizos pelirrojos rebotar. Me miraron con distintas expresiones, desde la alegre de Alice y Jasper, pasando por la confundida de Edward hasta llegar a la fúrica de Tanya. No di excusas. Subí el libro para dejar de verlos.

Mi hermano el traidor y su esposa, estaban jugando en el mar. Olvidando a todo que no fueran ellos mismos. Pude verlos dándose besitos y manoseándose. No me iba a meter en ese asunto, demasiada miel para mi y ya eran lo bastante grandecitos como para que yo fuera a jalarlos de la oreja.

Rosalie lucía un bikini rojo pasión. Nunca había visto a alguien con un cuerpo tan bien moldeado como el de ella… Al menos no el de una mujer. Emmett usaba un bañador rojo también. Él había notado que algo me pasaba en su contra, pero no mencionó nada. Ni siquiera se me acercó. Olía el peligro y se alejaba, chico sensato.

Suspiré al llegar a la parte donde a Jane le llega la carta de Caroline Bingley, diciendo que se iban y restregándole en la cara los muchos talentos de Georgiana Darcy. Era una desgraciada.

Cerré los ojos y alcé un poco mi rostro disfrutando del sol. Una vez que regresara a casa, eso no pasaría mucho, el sol no era mejor amigo de Londres y yo andaría de un lado para otro con mi trabajo. De repente, aún con los ojos cerrados y los lentes de sol distinguí como se oscurecía un poco. Fruncí el seño. ¿Una nube tal vez? Imposible, hace 5 segundos el cielo estaba limpio y despejado.

Abrí mis ojos y casi me da un infarto al ver al mismísimo chico del abdomen de tablero de ajedrez muy cerca de mi rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No me moví, el tampoco. El momento era bueno, ambos examinándonos minuciosamente. A los 20 segundos decidí que era suficiente. Toqué su pecho con la mano izquierda para alejarlo de mí y acomodarme mejor mientras la derecha aún sostenía el libro y la misma corriente de la noche anterior me recorrió.

_¡Ignórala! ¡Ignórala! _Me grité mentalmente. Para ayudarme, hice rápido el movimiento, y una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, dejé de tocarlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?—le pregunté. Mi voz sonó algo agresiva.

Edward se sentó en la silla de playa de al lado, de frente a mi.

-No… bueno, en realidad si quería hablar contigo—hice una mueca.

-Cada vez que dices eso, las cosas no salen muy bien—imitó mi gesto.

-Si, ya lo se, y es mi culpa—ambos nos movimos incómodos.

-¿Dónde está Tanya?—le pregunté al no verla por ningún lado; Alice y Jasper estaban jugando solos. No era que me importara mucho, solo era para distraerlo, pero ojalá se hubiera ahogado…

-Ah… fue al baño creo…-ya sabía yo que no tenía tanta suerte…

-Bien—dije

-Mira Bella…-empezó él. Ay, ya no más…

-No, escucha Edward, no importa lo que haya pasado en los 2 días anteriores, ya se me olvidó, no pasa nada. No te odio a muerte—aunque debería—y no estoy enojada contigo.

-Pero es que…

-De verdad, puedes ver que es cierto porque soy una mala mentirosa. Me disculpo por haber dicho lo que dije de tu novia. Eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto, pero quizá no soy la apropiada para decirlo. Ahora dejemos las cosas de este tamaño, ¿Vale?—le sonreí para demostrarle que todo era cierto. Sonreía también, pero estaba confundido, lo podía ver. Soltó una risita.

-¿Te estás disculpando? ¿Tú, Bella Swan la orgullosa?—mi sonrisa se congeló y estaba a punto de caer. Más insultos no, por favor…-¿Tú te disculpas cuando fui yo el que te insultó hasta el cansancio? Eso no es posible Bella. No acepto tus disculpas porque yo no debo perdonarte absolutamente nada. Soy yo el que debería rogar por tu perdón. La forma en que actué… verás, no es forma de comportarse de un caballero y me arrepiento, ni yo mismo se muy bien los motivos que me llevaron a hacerlo. Quizá en un tiempo pueda explicártelos a ti… y a mí. Por el momento, espero que mis disculpas sean suficientes…-me miraba avergonzado y con los ojos de cachorro iguales a los de su hermana. Iban a acabar conmigo…

-Está bien Edward, no hay nada que perdonar—suspiró de alivio, soltando mucho aire por su boca.

Luego se me aventó en un abrazo de oso, levantándome de mi asiento y del piso mismo, entre sus brazos. La corriente eléctrica, fue mil veces peor que las veces anteriores…

-Gracias Bella, no sabes cuanto agradezco tu perdón—estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos… Pero la magia se rompió. Me regresó al piso justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar el momento.

-Si, no pasa nada…-susurré sonrojada.

-Wow, hasta me siento liberado—soltó una carcajada de júbilo—No hubiera podido vivir en paz sabiendo que una chica bonita estaba molesta conmigo—me quedé embobada con su sonrisa y tuve que apretar los dientes para saber que mi boca estaba cerrada y no escurriendo baba…

Nos quedamos callados y me volví a sentar mientras me quitaba los lentes de sol.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?—me dijo y lo miré. También se había sentado en la misma posición que antes. Mi sonrojo aumentó el triple.

-Ah… no, creo que no.

-Bueno, lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Te ves preciosa, preciosa de verdad—me estaba derritiendo…

-Muchas gracias.

Miró la arena y su expresión cambió.

-Orgullo y prejuicio ¿Ah?—tomó mi libro entre sus manos. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo había soltado. Seguro había sucedido en el abrazo.

-Ya lo sabes, es uno de mis favoritos—movía el libro de una mano a otra pensativamente.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?—me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros antes de asentir—También es uno de mis favoritos. Me encanta, no lo leí solo por un proyecto.

-Pero eso no es un secreto, eso ya lo sabía—me miró interrogante—Por favor, sabías perfectamente el escena de la que hablaba, incluso creo que podrías decirme el diálogo de memoria. Una de dos, o eras fanático del libro, o torpe, porque tu proyecto o exposición o lo que sea necesitaba que te lo aprendieras al derecho y al revés, y no te entraba.

-Interesante tu teoría—le guiñé un ojo—Eso me gusta de ti, ¿Sabes? Tienes un modo de pensar único y especial. Creo que tu eres muy especial y encantadora—había mariposas en mi estómago…

-Eso te deja a deber algo. Tienes que contarme un secreto—le dije.

-No, no lo creo—respondió.

-Tú preguntaste, ahora quiero saber un secreto tuyo—insistí.

-Vale, te lo diré, solo si tu prometes contarme un secreto después—me chantajeó. Lo sopesé por un minuto.

-Está bien—accedí.

-Bueno, yo ya te conté mi secreto.

-Claro que no—le reclamé.

-Oh, si.

-¿Y cuál es señor mentiroso?

-Que creo que eres especial y encantadora—me puse roja.

-¿Eso era un secreto?

-Básicamente si. No planeaba decírtelo nunca, pero es lo que pensé de ti la primera vez que te vi y que te oí decir algo, por supuesto.

Yo me quedé muda de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo la persona que el día anterior me había insultado ahora era la más dulce del mundo? Alguien tendría que explicarme porque yo no lo sabía.

-Bien, te toca. Dime tu secreto—dijo.

-¿Un secreto?—asintió.

-Ese era el trato-¿Qué podía decirle? Yo era un libro abierto, no tenía muchos secretos…

-¿Como el huevo con cátsup?—sonó más a pregunta. Frunció el seño, lo que quería decir que no estaba satisfecho.

-Eso no es un secreto Bella, es algo que incluso yo hago.

-Oh…-¿Ahora que le decía?

-Vamos, todo el mundo tiene secretos. Es fácil—me alentó.

-Bueno… la primera vez que te vi, creí que eras el chico más guapo del planeta—lo dije tan bajito que dudaba que me hubiera oído. Su risa me confirmó que lo había hecho.

-¡Vaya! Es genial oírte decir eso. Empezaba a creer que eras la única chica que no me encontraba atractivo—su sonrisa se tornó arrogante.

-No era para subir su ego…-le regañé.

-Si, si. Lo se, pero no sabes lo que significa para mi que lo digas…-el se estaba acercando a mi rostro de nuevo y de algún modo, estaba consiente de que yo también me le estaba acercando, jugando en terrenos peligrosos…

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?—pregunté. Nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

-Porque tu me…

-¡Edward!—gritó una voz chillona. Mi burbuja se rompió y nos alejamos.

-Tanya…-susurramos ambos.

-El baño estaba lejos, pero ya llegué mi amor—entonces se le colgó como chango inclinando su cabeza para buscar sus labios, y ahora, menos que nunca, tenía ganas de ver sus demostraciones afectivas.

Me paré de un brinco y murmuré una disculpa para huir del lugar.

Mi ruta de escape eran Alice y Jasper, que ahora estaban sentados en la arena.

-Hola chicos—saludé un poco más efusiva que de costumbre, lo que ocasionó que me vieran raro.

-¿Qué no estabas con mi hermano?—preguntó la chica.

-Estaba—respondí mirando hacia el mar. Después a ella.

Alice se giró para ver a que me refería y bufó.

-No la soporto, ya no la soporto. Un día de estos, le arrancaré la cabeza… se los juro—Jasper y yo solo la miramos.

Unos minutos después, los recién casados llegaron junto a nosotros.

-Tengo hambre—fue lo que dijo Rosalie.

-Yo también—la secundó Alice mirando a su novio que asintió.

-Si, no desayunamos nada y ya es medio día. ¿Les gustaría almorzar en el restaurante de un amigo? No está nada lejos, unos 5 minutos caminado al oeste—su novia y su hermana gritaron un "¡Si!" muy escandaloso. Rosalie frunció el seño.

-Tú no gritaste Emmett. Y eso es raro, porque creo que la única cosa que amas más que a la comida es a mí. No desayunaste y hace un rato oí rugir a tus tripas, ¿Estás bien?—todos miramos a Emmett, que parecía en otro lugar, concentrado en otra cosa.

-Si, no me pasa nada—le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante a su esposa.

-Bien.

Nos pusimos de pie y giramos a donde estaban Edward y Tanya. El se había acostado por completo en la silla con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en su abdomen, mientras Tanya, se había acostado en la silla donde yo estaba y tenía mi libro en sus manos, tocándolo y viéndolo como si fuera algo asqueroso. Al final, lo tomó por una pasta, rompiéndolo un poco por lo frágil que ya estaba y lo arrojó lejos.

-¡Oye!—le grité como loca sorprendiéndola. Era obvio que no sabía que la estaba viendo.

Corrí por mi libro como si no hubiera nada más importante en la vida y lo recogí, quitándole la arena de encima.

-¡¿Estás loca?—volví a gritar-¿No sabes respetar las cosas que no son tuyas?—ahora me miraba indiferente. Edward ya estaba de pie detrás de ella, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Los demás ya estaban detrás de mí. Me puse de pie.

-Por favor, es solo un libro…-dijo. Eso me enfureció.

-No, no es solo un libro. Es MI libro estúpida, y si te vuelves a meter conmigo, juro que te arrancaré la cabeza—mi voz estaba llena de advertencia. Me sentí orgullosa.

-¿Ah, si?—y entonces, ella pateó el suelo, haciendo que algo de arena me llegara.

-Lamentarás haber hecho eso…-le susurré y estaba a punto de aventármele encima cuando varios brazos me detuvieron.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿A la pequeña bebé no la dejan pelear?—me estaba retando y los demás no me soltaban.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Le voy a arrancar todo ese cabello que tiene! ¡Se los juro!—grité.

-¡Cálmate Bella!—me dijo Emmett—Y tu Edward, ¡Controla a tu novia!

-Tanya, ya cállate. No digas nada más—fue lo único que le dijo. Me relajé. Aún estaba llena de ira, pero decidí que no valía la pena.

-Ya me calmé. Pueden dejarme—les pedí.

-¿Segura?—preguntó Alice.

-Si.

Me soltaron y me relajé acomodando mi cabello. Edward tomó a Tanya por los brazos y la alejó del lugar.

Me acerqué a mi bolsa y metí mis cosas mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

Luego caminamos guiados por Jasper al restaurante de su amigo.

Rosalie y Alice estaban criticando a Tanya cuando Emmett se puso a mi altura.

-Hola…-dijo medio inseguro.

-Hola—respondí cortante.

-Está bien, vamos a hablar ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¿Tú? ¿El hermano perfecto?—la ironía era palpable. Ni siquiera me molesté en disimularla, el encuentro con Tanya había sacado lo peor de mí.

-Si, yo. Suéltalo ya.

-Eres increíble Emmett—paré abruptamente para verlo a la cara—les contaste a todos mis secretos—se puso blanco como el papel—Si, claro que lo se. Estoy furiosa contigo, de verdad. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-Yo…

-No quiero oír explicaciones. Ya no me importan porque vienen dando lo mismo. Me traicionaste. Quisiera golpearte tan fuerte… pero no lo haré. Solo no me dirijas la palabra, ¿Entendiste?

-Bella, lo siento…

-Tampoco quiero oír disculpas, es lo único que he oído en este país. No pienso volver…-y lo dejé ahí mientras caminaba de nuevo.

.

Unos minutos después, estábamos sentados esperando nuestra comida. Era un restaurante de mariscos y yo había pedido un coctel de camarón.

El lugar tenía bastante gente y había más actividad porque estaban descargando los mariscos al lugar.

Mi mal humor proseguía y los demás solo se miraban los unos a los otros como dudosos sobre entablar una conversación. Emmett era el único que tenía la mirada perdida y se veía deprimido. Me sentí mal por el, pero luego me convencí de que se lo merecía.

Tanya cometió el error de ser la primera en comenzar a hablar.

-No se porque están todos tan callados si siempre son como periquitos australianos parloteando sin parar…-nadie le dijo nada, pero la fulminaban con la mirada—No me vean así, saben que es cierto—se puso de pie—Y como están todos muy aburridos, iré a la barra a pedir un Martini o algo que…-se giró y chocó con un chico que maniobraba con una gran tina llena de langostas enormes y vivas en su cabeza.

Al tropezar con ella, su equilibro se vino abajo y soltó la tina, haciendo que todas cayeran en la cabeza de Tayna moviendo sus tenazas por el nerviosismo.

Tanya gritó de dolor al sentir como pellizcaban su piel.

-¡Quítenmelas! ¡Edward!—decía y Edward se botó de la risa, desatando el caos entre nosotros, que lo imitamos.

Ella seguía manoteando para quitárselas, pero solo ocasionó que sus manos también fueran atacadas. Pude ver claramente el gran final, cuando la más grande aprisionó entre una de sus tenazas su nariz.

El chico estaba intentado quitárselas ya que nosotros no hacíamos nada y la de su nariz era la última. Se la quitó de un manotazo.

Tanya lloraba y nosotros nos calmamos para ver que estuviera bien. No éramos tan inhumanos como ella.

El amigo de Jasper, Peter y la que según nos había indicado era su esposa, Charlotte, llegaron al oír el alboroto.

Charlotte de inmediato pidió bolsas de hielo para Tanya que ahora estaba furiosa porque ninguno hizo nada por ella. Le arrebató las bolsas a Charlotte y salió del lugar.

Edward no la siguió, nadie le hizo caso y nuestra comida llegó.

Peter se disculpó hasta el cansancio por el incidente, pero solo estuvo más tranquilo cuando Edward le aseguro que ella tendía a exagerar, que probablemente no tenía nada.

Todos terminamos de comer satisfechos, la comida era excelente.

Los chicos se juntaron para pagar la cuenta y Alice y Rosalie me arrinconaron para platicar de ropa. Bueno, ellas hablaban y yo escuchaba.

Al final, ni se dieron cuenta de que me retiré dejándolas solas.

Mi espalda chocó con algo o alguien y me giré de inmediato.

Era Edward. Me sonrió.

-¿Huyendo?

-Creo que se las arreglaran sin mí—le dije.

-Bien, oye… No creo que Tanya vuelva, así que… ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?—su mirada era una súplica silenciosa y su sonrisa dudaba.

-¿Contigo?—asintió.

-Solo por un rato, junto a la playa.

-Pero los chicos…-¿En qué estaba pensando? Un rato con él. Claro que me gustaría…

-Creo que se las arreglarán sin nosotros—dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Había arreglado mi frase a su conveniencia y eso era genial. Tomó mi mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos mientras salíamos silenciosamente del lugar…

.

Hey!

Ok, ya se que quieren asesinarme, puedo verlas con sus antorchas y sus trinches preguntando por mi última petición.

No voy a poner muchas excusas; la verdad quería disfrutar un poco de mis vacaciones, porque ya voy a entrar al colegio y bye bye diversión.

Eso es lo único que puedo decir y se que quizá no les es suficiente pero bueno… no puedo hacer nada más.

Como recompensa, aquí les dejo este cap de 28 hojas. Dios, iba a ser más largo, pero ya no tengo tiempo. Estoy aquí de rápido porque a las 9:00 tengo que estar en mi colegio para recibir mi turno y mi grupo para el ciclo escolar que comienza. No se porque pero me siento nerviosa, así que deséenme suerte. Ya les contaré en la prox actualización que pasó.

¿Saben que son la cosa más maravillosa del mundo? ¡Lo son! ¡Mil gracias por todos los lindos reviews del cap anterior! Las amo, de verdad las amo ^^.

No tengo tiempo para poner mis agradecimientos esta vez, pero ya saben que se los agradezco. Les prometo que para la siguiente los escribo.

¡Ah! La parte de lo de las langostas y Tanya fue idea de la linda Tamynna. ¡Sabes que te adoro niña! Esa parte es toda tuya xD

Sin más tiempo por el momento, les mando mil besos y espero que no me hayan abandonado y me dejen su lindo review. ¡Las quiero! ^^.

Capítulo para mi linda Karen que el jueves fue su cumpleaños. ¡Felices dulces 16 preciosa!

¡En el prox cap, la caminata de Bells y Edd en la playa y la última noche de Bella en E.U!

AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^


	10. ¿Really?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Capítulo 10. ¿Really?**

.

Acabábamos de salir del restaurante y nadie se había dado cuenta, pero había una cosa que rondaba mi mente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Hmmm… no es por nada, y no es que no me agrade estar contigo pero ¿Qué hay de tu novia?—me sonrojé inmediatamente dije esas palabras, porque parecía diálogo de una novela donde los protagonistas, que llamaremos él y yo, se fugaban sin importarles el resto… bastante alejado del mundo real…

-Ah, ella…-le fruncí el seño ¿Cómo podía hablar con tal indiferencia de su novia? ¡Su novia!

-Si ella—mi tono era algo resentido y llamó su atención. Me regresó la mirada con la misma expresión que la que yo ya tenía.

-Bueno, no creo que Tanya vaya a regresar en un buen rato, probablemente no la veremos hasta el hotel.

-¿Y no se supone que deberías ir tras ella? Después de todo la atacaron unas langostas…-hice una cara extraña para reprimir la risa que quería salir. Él si rió.

-Estará bien, digamos que ella está… acostumbrada a pelearse con los animales—parecía que disfrutaba una especie de chiste privado y me limité a mirarlo. Me regresó la mirada y le dio un apretón a mi mano. No había sido consiente de que no nos habíamos soltado hasta que el hizo eso.

La playa estaba ligeramente más poblada en esa región, los niños jugaban en el agua o en la arena, los señores admiraban el panorama en general, y las señoras se bronceaban apartándose de todo el mundo en toallas o sillas. Los bikinis eran bastante interesantes, considerando que muchos traían estilos de los 60…

Entonces la realidad me llegó de golpe, me tensé y me detuve. Edward se giró de inmediato y me miró.

-Debemos regresar al restaurante—dije entre dientes. Frunció su seño

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-De verdad necesitamos regresar…

-¿Te haz arrepentido de pasar un rato conmigo?—dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste—Ya sabía yo que el que me perdonaras y aceptaras era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-No, no es eso. Sigo firme en mis decisiones. ¿Es que no me haz visto?—su seño se frunció aún más y me miró de pies a cabeza. Luego de unos minutos me contestó.

-Bueno… lo he pensado mucho y no veo algo que ande mal. Por cierto, si me permites decirlo, te ves extremadamente hermosa hoy—enrojecí y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante.

-¡Es eso precisamente!—grité histérica soltándole la mano y señalándome. La gente nos miraba y decidí bajar mi tono—Estoy en bikini Edward, no traje mi vestido conmigo—susurré. Se carcajeó.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que te importa?—asentí frenéticamente y soltó otra risita—Bella, si me lo permites, creo que debo decirte que eso es un comportamiento irracional, es decir, estamos en la playa, casi todas las chicas del lugar presumen sus cuerpos en los bikinis, nada de vestidos.

-Yo no tengo un cuerpo que presumir—dije muy bajito y desviando la mirada, pero el lo oyó. Claro que si…

-Oh Bella, tienes que estar bromeando—regresé la mirada de inmediato—No te ves con claridad, tienes un cuerpo envidiable, yo mismo creo que es de las cosas más sexys que he visto—y sonrió sinceramente. Volví a enrojecer. Mi autoestima había subido al tope con eso. Digo, si él, Edward Cullen, un chico guapísimo con una novia de cuerpo de supermodelo y actitud de diva lo decía, tenía que significar algo ¿No?

Todo iba bien, hasta que pensé en otra estupidez: _Pero tú no eres Tanya… _Después me golpeé mentalmente. Mi cuerpo no era malo, ¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que un chico dijera? Agh… algo estaba cambiando…

-¿Estás bien?—me di cuenta de que me había quedado callada mucho tiempo y haciendo caras raras.

-Ah, si, claro. Y gracias por el cumplido

-No hay porque, cuando quieras—y volvió a sonreír deslumbrantemente.

-Hay que seguir caminando—y tomó mi mano de nuevo. Ahora no como quien no quiere la cosa, si no directo y sin escalas. Me agradó.

Con algo más de confianza seguí caminando a su lado. Extrañaba mi vestido, sin duda, pero estaba más relajada.

-Y… ¿Quieres platicar de algo?—preguntó. De vez en cuando mecía nuestras manos.

-No lo se, ¿Tu quieres preguntarme algo?—rascó la barbilla y luego pasó su mano libre entre sus cabellos y jaló de ellos al final.

-Creo que varias cosas—rió con nerviosismo.

-Tengo una idea, Podemos jugar a las 20 preguntas—me sonrió torcidamente y tuve que morderme el labio para asegurarme de que no estaba dejando un charco de baba como las demás chicas que lo veían.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—dijo para si mismo—De acuerdo, es una buena idea. ¿Las demás primero?—negué.

-En absoluto, fue mi idea, así que yo elijo, y elijo que comiences tú.

-Eres algo tramposa, ¿Sabes?—me encogí de hombros.

-Llamémosle el poder del más fuerte aquí—rió.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué te podré preguntar?—se enfrasco unos minutos pensando, yo cerré los ojos y disfruté del sol y la brisa marina. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, seguía meditando.

-Oye, es para hoy—me burlé y me miró desorientado, obviamente lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones. Hice un gesto con la mano para que hablara.

-Es complicado. La primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente te molestaría mucho…-se encogió un poco y fruncí el seño preguntándome que podría ser.

-No creo que eso suceda, puedes preguntar—lo alenté y le di un apretón a su mano para darle valor. Sonrió tristemente.

-De verdad te vas a molestar, yo…

-Que tal si me dejas juzgar eso a mi. Vamos, creo que nunca los sabremos si no hablas—negó con la cabeza—Si no me dices, voy a creer que es realmente malo.

-Lo es—afirmó. Lo miré amenazante y funcionó—Vale, pero no quiero que te molestes, es bajo tu propio riesgo ¿Entendiste?—fue casi como si me gruñera y me encogí ante su brusquedad, lo notó. Suspiró—Perdona, pero no quiero que te enojes, de verdad. Me la estoy pasando muy bien como para que mi curiosidad lo arruine todo. Solo… solo no contestes si te incomoda mucho.

-Vale

-Aquí va…Me… me gustaría saber… ¿Qué pasó con el chico de Inglaterra? Escuché solo por casualidad que te reclamaste a Emmett camino al restaurante por habernos dicho, así que debe ser algo muy grave—me puse lívida.

-¿Nos oíste?—asintió y yo no dije nada más

-¿Lo ves?—gritó sobresaltándome—Era malo, muy malo. ¡Por eso no quería preguntar! No te enojes por favor. Y ate lo había dicho, yo…

-Para Edward—lo detuve y me miró con la culpa tatuada en el rostro. Sonreí—no me molesté ni nada así, es solo que yo creía que ya lo sabías todo. Ayer en el parque actuaste como si lo hicieras—dije con naturalidad. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad, como si le hubiera puesto más peso a su culpa.

-No exactamente—contestó más tranquilo—Verás, ese día, teníamos una reunión en el departamento de Alice y Jasper y Emmett llegó muy muy tarde pidiendo disculpas. Dijo que su hermana necesitaba de su ayuda, que estaba muy mal. Alice es muy curiosa, más que yo y Emmett hablaba tanto de ti que todos sentíamos como si ya te conociéramos. Mi hermana decía que eras como su mejor amiga lejana y te ha querido desde el principio, por eso le preguntó por lo que te pasaba a Emmett. Tu hermano se negó al principio y al final cedió pensando que si éramos sus amigos, también podríamos ser tuyos y habló. Dijo que un bastardo de nombre desconocido, pero que era tu novio, te humilló rompiendo contigo frente a toda la universidad. Que te cambió porque se encontró a otra o algo así—oírlo en sus labios fue mucho peor que recapitularlo muchas veces en mi mente, pero menos doloroso que vivirlo, ese era mi consuelo.

-Eso es básicamente todo. No veo que más se necesita saber.

-Tal vez si se explicas como pasó… O el nombre del cretino…-negué con la cabeza sonriendo ante su curiosidad y los adjetivos que usaba.

-Se llama…o se llamaba Ian. Lo conocí justamente en la universidad, pero el estudiaba Leyes. Coincidíamos en un receso y el día en el que nos vimos y hablamos por primera vez, había escasez de mesas y decidimos sentarnos juntos. Nos veíamos todos los días y 2 semanas después, me pidió que fuera su novia. Él era tan lindo, tan divertido y tan caballero que no me lo pensé 2 veces. Pero creo que en algo tenías razón ayer, yo no se nada del amor, de haberlo sabido, me hubiera negado y sospechado que algo no andaba bien, era demasiado pronto para una propuesta de noviazgo, creo que ni siquiera sabía sus apellidos…-dije soltando una risa histérica.

Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en la arena, estábamos muy cerca del mar, las olas tocaban nuestros pies descalzos.

-No Bella, eso no es cierto. Yo… yo no se porque te dije algo tan desagradable como eso, pero no es verdad, puedo verlo en ti…

-Fue una época especial al principio—proseguí como si no lo hubiera oído. Miraba al mar y su inmensidad y estaba segura de que el me miraba a mi—Seguía siendo atento y todo eso. Yo pensaba que me quería mucho, por eso me enamoré libremente, sin límites. Luego llegaron los cambios, nunca contestaba cuando le llamaba, mis planes le parecían aburridos, cambió el horario del receso que compartíamos porque quería tomar más clases para créditos extras… Incluso hubo una vez que caí de las escaleras del último piso, sería el 10 o el 11 y me rompí el brazo. No se enteró hasta que estuve de regreso en el colegio con un yeso.

Hice una pausa dramática para calmarme, no iba a llorar de nuevo y menos frente a Edward. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un tiempo y pasó su mano por mi espalda, frotándomela como mamá hacía en las noches de tormenta.

-Creo que es suficiente—dijo—Lamento haberte hecho llorar. No me gusta verte triste y creo que tu sonrisa es la cosa más hermosa que he visto—le sonreí.

-Me gustaría terminar de contar la historia.

-Bella…-me dijo incómodo.

-No, de verdad. Llevo mucho tiempo cargándola sola y ahora que la comparto me siento un poco más ligera—evaluó mi rostro para saber que tanto le mentía, pero esta vez no decía más que la verdad.

-¿Segura?—asentí. Al no encontrar impedimento alguno, me indicó que siguiera, en su cara aún veía la cautela.

-Bueno, le perdoné todo porque lo amaba y el se disculpaba muy sinceramente—bufó y sonreí—Recuerda que esto lo cuento desde mi punto de vista en ese momento

-Vale.

-Había una chica llamada Kathryn. Tenía casi el mismo horario que yo y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Ella e Ian se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los chicos de mi clase, al preguntarle a Kathryn que le parecía mi novio, dijo que le era indiferente pero se veía que me quería. Me llenó de satisfacción oír eso, porque en esos días, me estaba sintiendo algo insegura de sus sentimientos. Kathryn fue la que le dijo que yo había estado en el hospital, se lo dijo cuando me fue a buscar al dormitorio y no me encontró. No se si mencioné que era mi compañera de dormitorio—Negó levemente—Lo era. La reputación de mi amiga no era muy buena, decían que se acostaba con los novios de las demás chicas y que era la zorra oficial del colegio. Ella siempre me lo negó y le creí porque siempre llegó al dormitorio temprano y los sábados y domingos lo pasábamos juntas, rara era la ocasión en la que no lo hacíamos. Recuerdo que fue un martes por la noche cuando ella llegó algo despeinada, con la ropa mal puesta y visiblemente acalorada, no le pregunte nada, solo la saludé y se soltó con la historia de que se había reencontrado con uno de sus viejos amores y bueno, que tuvieron algo de diversión, no quería oírlo pero insistió. No me quedó más que asentir.

El día en que todo ocurrió, fue a la hora del receso que Ian y yo antes compartíamos. Mi mesa ya estaba ocupada debido a que mi clase anterior se había extendido. Me fui a sentar a una fuente a leer un libro y de repente aparecieron los dos, Ian y Kathryn tomados de la mano—suspiré. Resumidamente, ellos me dijeron que estaban juntos y que ya no querían esconderlo, mi cerebro tardó un poco en procesar eso y se molestaron al no obtener respuesta, fue entonces cuando comenzó el concierto de insultos hacia mí. Dijeron que era muy niña, muy torpe, muy infantil, que no entendían como podían hablarle a alguien como yo. No lo soporté y salí corriendo, cargando las miradas de toda la gente al pasar, de burla y de lástima por igual.

Huí de la universidad a la casa de unos buenos amigos de mamá, ellos eran como mis tíos y no dudaron ni 2 segundos en acogerme. Estuve ahí 2 semanas y me perdí varias de las pruebas importantes que tenía. Una noche decidí que yo no era una cobarde, y que yo no había hecho nada malo. Al día siguiente regresé, pero ellos ya no estaban. Me dijeron que 3 días después de que yo salí corriendo, ellos renunciaron a todo y se fugaron con el poco dinero que les habían sacado a sus familias.

La última vez que supe de ellos… bueno, tuvieron un par de hijos, son gemelos y tienen 2 años. Kathryn está en un centro de rehabilitación, se volvió adicta y casi muere de una sobredosis. Ian no corrió con la misma suerte, falleció hace 8 meses. Los pequeños están en una casa hogar y son hermosos…

-¿Son? ¿Los conoces?

-Si, me dio tristeza que unas criaturas tan pequeñas estuvieran solas. No puedo adoptarlas debido a que no estoy casada, pero destino una parte de mis ganancias a esa casa hogar y los visito. Está a las afueras de Liverpool ¿Qué opinas?—se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Creo que es increíble. Tú cuidas y proteges a esos niños como si fueran tuyos a pesar de lo que los desgraciados de sus padres te hicieron.

-¿Está mal?—pregunté en un susurro.

-¡No! No, digo, es extraño, pero… supongo que ellos no tienen la culpa.

-En absoluto, son tan inocentes…-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tu los quieres—no era una pregunta.

-Muchísimo—nos sonreímos mutuamente y fui consiente del lugar en donde estábamos. El sol ya estaba cayendo y muchas personas paseaban románticamente.

-A qué llevamos mucho tiempo aquí ¿Ah?

-Bastante, si—le respondí—No sabía que mi narración duraría tanto.

-¿Quieres volver ya?—hice una mueca.

-No, creo que no… ¿Hay algún problema con eso? Podemos volver si lo deseas.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí, me parece perfecto.

-Vale, entonces te toca a ti. Cuéntame todo sobre ti—le pedí acomodándome mejor.

-¿Todo? Es una expresión que abarca mucho… ¿Segura?

-Claro

-Bueno… es difícil, mejor pregúntame algo y yo te lo respondo ¿Te parece?

-Hmm… ¿Aún haces algo en el ámbito de la música?—estaba sonriendo, pero frunció un poco el seño—No me contestes si te incomoda—agregué rápidamente.

-No es eso, me extraña que aún lo recuerdes.

-Bueno, te veías un poco afligido al contármelo, eso es todo.

-Ya, no, no mucho. Es decir, sigo oyendo mi música pero hasta ahí. Extraño mi piano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se lo comieron las termitas?—negó levemente-¿Se le rompió una pata? Ya se, Alice y Emmett lo aventaron a un risco como parte de una broma—se rió.

-No, que más quisiera yo que fuera así. De ese modo al menos me podría comprar otro…-miró al horizonte con ojos tristes y no le dije nada para no romper su pensamiento—No le pasó nada en realidad, solo una mudanza de hogar. Está en casa de mis padres.

-¿Porqué?

-Probablemente no sepas que vivo con Tanya en un apartamento, y a ella le molestaba mi música, no le gustaba que tocara y que compusiera porque decía que la cambiaba por él y además decía que le quitaba espacio para su ropa nueva.

-No debe ser bonito—musité medio molesta. Esa tipa era una controladora

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando. Pero eso si, sería mucho más difícil si no tuviera mi iPod—le sonreí forzado. Aún pensaba en que si esa vieja me hiciera a mí algo así, ya le hubiera arrancado una por una sus pestañas—Oye, ¿Por qué pensaste en Alice y Emmett de inmediato?—preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, bueno, porque tengo la ligera impresión de que les gusta molestarte—mi semblante cambió—A Emmett le gusta mucho molestar…

-¿Lo dices por su bocota?—asentí—Quisiera pedirte algo Bella, si no es mucha molestia. No permanezcas mucho tiempo molesta con Emmett, no lo merece. Ya te conté que es lo que pasó ese día y no es su culpa…

-¿Escuchaste cuando le reclamé hace unas horas?

-Creo que todos lo escuchamos, pero por respeto no lo mencionamos. Lo conozco un poco mejor que tú, lo he visto casi cada día de mi vida las 24 horas y está realmente arrepentido, más que esa vez que destruyó por completo la motocicleta de Jasper con su Jeep

-¿En serio hizo eso? No es que me resulte difícil de creer pero…

-Oh, si que lo hizo… verás, era un sábado por la tarde y…

Él y yo estábamos tan metidos en la plática que no nos dimos cuenta cuando un gran Golden Retriever se acercó y comenzó a arrojarle arena con sus patas traseras.

-¿¡Qué demonios…!—gritó. El perro era hermoso y al ver su hocico, parecía que estaba sonriendo. No pude evitar botarme de la risa.

Edward se quejaba y blasfemaba mientras se sacudía y el pequeño salía huyendo.

Cuando acabé de burlarme de la desgracia ajena, el chico me miraba intentando ser serio pero una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por salir.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso?

Asentí frenéticamente mordiéndome muy fuerte el labio para no seguir riendo. Me puse de pie.

-¡No lo es!—empezó a buscar a su alrededor-¿Dónde está ese perro poseído?—también lo busqué y lo fui a ubicar molestando a un par de niños. Les destruía su castillo de arena.

-Por ahí—le señalé el sitio y ahora el animal emprendía su retirada porque los que supuse que serían los padres, lo querían capturar y los niños lloraban—Al menos no solo te molesta a ti. Se divierte con todos—agregué.

-¿Divertirse? ¿Juntos? ¡Solo se divierte él!

-Nunca dije que fuera para todos, dije con todos—me miró serio de nuevo y le respondí con una sonrisa—Oh, vamos. Fu divertido.

-Ya dije que no.

-Si lo fue, es solo que tú eres muy gruñón—me reí.

-Y tú tan infantil…-mi risa paró, crucé los brazos en el pecho y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo dijo Ian?—su meca de medio enojo y media risa fue remplazada por una de preocupación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no haría algo así Bella, te juro que esa no era mi intención…

Le sonreí.

-Ya lo se. Se muy bien que tú no eres como el y que nunca me dirías algo así… o al menos ahora estoy segura.

Se puso serio de verdad.

-Es por los días anteriores ¿Cierto?—me encogí de hombros y suspiró pesadamente-¿Es que los pecados del pasado no pueden ser perdonados fácilmente?—reí.

-Eres bastante dramático, pero ya te he dicho que te perdono, así que pasemos a otro tema.

Como ya estábamos de pie, optamos por seguir caminando.

-Estábamos jugando a las 20 preguntas, y apenas comencé yo—dijo—Así que es tu turno.

-Bien… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Esa es fácil, el azul, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Esa ya es tu segunda pregunta—me burlé y sonrió—Es el verde…-Que casualmente estaban en sus ojos. Me miró escéptico.

-¿El verde?—asentí-¡Oh, vamos! Eres una chica, ¿Qué paso con eso de "yo amo el rosado"?

-¿El rosado?

-¡Si! Es decir, el rosado va perdiendo seguidoras. Alice adora el amarillo, Rose el rojo, mi madre el azul marino y tú el verde. ¿¡Qué pasa con las chicas de rosa!—se veía tan histérico por un tema tan pequeño como ese que no pude evitar burlarme. Este chico era toda una cajita de sorpresas.

-Ya nos modernizamos, no somos las chicas débiles, dulces y tiernas de siempre—puso su cara de tragedia y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya nada será lo mismo

-Bueno, ¿Y eso qué? Digo, si tanto te afecta, ¿Por qué no te vuelves fan?

-¿Crees que soy gay? Solo los chicos gay usan rosa… Y no es que sea homofóbico o algo así, tengo amigos gay y todo eso—agregó rápidamente.

-No creo que seas gay, y no te pondré más nervioso, así que pasaremos a otra cosa. Tu turno.

-¿Comida favorita?

-La italiana, por supuesto

-También es mi favorita—dijo emocionado—Hmm… ¿Música?

-Me gustan varias cosas, The Killers, Muse, Coldplay, Radiohead, Panic at the Disco, o música clásica como Yiruma o Debussy…

-¿Te gusta Debussy?—me interrumpió-¿De verdad?—lo miré dudando sobre que responder.

-Ah… ¿Si?

-Eso es increíble, ninguna chica escucha eso, o al menos no las normales…

-Nunca me he considerado normal, así que…-no me molesté en finalizar la frase-¿Y tú?

-Te sorprenderá saber que todos los grupos que mencionaste son de mi agrado, pero yo metería a Vampire Weekend, One Republic, Metallica, Placebo, Hurts, Mika, Queen, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles…

-Así que tenemos a un amante de lo clásico sin dejar atrás las novedades ¿Ah?—me sonrió avergonzado.

-Ahora es mi turno, ¿Hobbie favorito?—no lo pensé 2 veces.

-Leer.

-¡Oh Dios mío!—gritó-¡Leer!—le fruncí el seño.

-¿Tan raro es?

-No, no es eso, es que… Dios, como lo siento Bella…

-Ok, ya me estás asustando ¿Porqué te estás disculpando?

-¡Por el libro!—no dije nada—El libro que maltrató Tanya, a eso me refiero.

-Oh… supongo que no es tu culpa.

-Si, ya se, pero Tanya se portó increíblemente mal.

-Nada puedes hacer para cambiar su comportamiento natural—dije automáticamente y me arrepentí, pero cuando me giré para verlo, creo que no me había escuchado porque seguía en su mundo.

-Ella se portó muy mal—repitió.

-Si… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? De verdad no quiero que el instinto en contra de tu novia salga de mi y que te grite cosas que no te mereces. Terminaríamos peleados de nuevo.

-No, escucha, en serio lamento lo que hizo, me disculpo por ello.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte por eso, y ella no lo hará nunca, es una batalla perdida.

-Por eso quiero recompensarte. Voy a comprarte Orgullo y Prejuicio de nuevo—concluyó.

-¿Estás loco? ¿O sordo quizá? No quiero que me compres nada porque no tienes nada que ver con esto, de todas maneras mi libro ya estaba viejo y gastado.

-Lo voy a hacer, no importa cuanto te quejes, después lo agradecerás.

-Claro que no, si es por el drama que armé, no te preocupes, me molestó más que se metiera conmigo. Tengo mi orgullo Cullen, y herirlo es algo grave—mi mirada se volvió amenazante pero no se replegó ante ella.

-Tanya suele hacer eso, no creo que sea personal—bufé y rodé los ojos—Pero esa no es la cuestión, compraré el libro Isabella, protestes cuanto protestes.

-No me gusta que me llamen Isabella—dije entre dientes.

-Y a mi no me gusta que seas tan cabezota, Isabella.

-¡Agghh! Solo lo haces para molestarme y ¿Cabezota? Nunca te haz visto en un espejo, ¿Verdad?

-Eres graciosa Isabella—dijo riéndose.

-¡Guarda silencio tarado!

-Nop, Isabella—respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nunca, jamás en la vida había deseado tanto partir un bello rostro de un puñetazo.

-Eres peor que yo—musité—y eso es decir demasiado—suspiré y luego me froté la barbilla pensativamente.

-¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?—lo fulminé con la mirada y se rió a gusto—Oh, vamos, solo quiero saber que pasa por tu cabecita retorcida.

-Pensaba en el sitio ideal para cambiar mi nombre a Bella a secas y en cuanto me podrían dar en prisión por asesinarte brutalmente—sonrió aún más.

-¡Claro! Ya puedo ver los encabezados—carraspeó y estiló la mano como para mostrar una marquesina de Broadway—"Chica temperamental asesina brutalmente a un joven apuesto por llamarla por su nombre. Se le condena a pena de muerte"—bajó los brazos y me miró burlón con una ceja enarcada-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

-Pfff…claro que no, en especial porque parece sacado de un periódico amarillista—crucé los brazos en mi pecho.

-¿Porqué? Nada es mentira—se veía ofendido y no respondí nada-¿Qué podría ser falso? Me asesinarás brutalmente como ya lo dijiste antes, eres temperamental, te darán la pena de muerte, soy muy apuesto…

-¡Alto ahí!—le detuve—Es por eso que el título resulta tan… corrupto—me miró dudoso.

-No lo entiendo bien…-Y la respuesta clareó en sus facciones viéndose reflejada en sus ojos brillosos y su amplia sonrisa—Oh, ya. Ya lo comprendo. Te refieres a la parte en lo que se declarará lo increíble, deslumbrante y asombrosamente guapo que soy, ¿No?—le miré feo.

-¿Acaso nadie te enseñó que es malo blasfemar?

-¿Blasfemar?—bufó—Me ofende que lo digas, en especial cuando hace unas horas declaraste que la primera vez que me viste, creíste que era el chico más apuesto de la tierra.

Ay Dios… ¿Por qué no aprendo a cerrar la boca? Enrojecí, mitad vergüenza, mitad ira…

-Eso no es cierto—susurré. Hizo un sonido con la boca parecido a una gallina y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nadie te enseñó que es malo blasfemar?—su voz fue una triste, horrenda y barato intento de la mía. Lo fulminé con la mirada—Bella, no te avergüences, está bien—palmeó mi hombro—Es perfectamente normal que te atraiga tanto y que eso te lleve a pensar en mi todo el tiempo.

Lo miré anonadada y sonrió.

-¡Tarado!—le grité mientras golpeaba su brazo y él se cubría riéndose de lo lindo—Y yo que creía que ya habías cambiado…

-Eres muy ingenua, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana—abrí la boca para protestar pero no me dejó—Yo soy especial, yo si puedo cambiar, no puedes objetar por mi comportamiento anterior—sonreí.

-Muy listo, leyendo mi mente.

-Cada vez es más fácil—presumió.

El crepúsculo estaba en todo su esplendor y me detuve a mirarlo. Edward también se detuvo, pero alarmado por mi repentino paro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es hermoso—me limité a susurrar. Tenía los ojos fijos en el sol y el mar.

-Creí que el punto de que yo era divino, glorioso, igual que un adonis ya estaba aclarado—bromeó, Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte y seguir el rastro de mi mirada, lo comprendió—Oh, no hablas de mi—reí bajito.

-No, no lo hacía. Siempre me han agradado las puestas de sol, en especial en Italia, son maravillosas.

-Bueno, nunca he ido a Italia, me gustaría, pero no se ha dado la ocasión, pero puedo imaginar que es como cualquier otra.

-Claro que no—protesté—Las puestas de sol no son todas iguales, los lugares en que las ves determinan que tan especiales serán, o también las personas. Pueden ser especiales, dulces y mágicas o totalmente indiferentes. A veces también depende de tu estado de ánimo o tu forma de ser…-concluí pensativa.

-Wow, lo dices como si de verdad lo creyeras—no había rastro de burla en su voz-¿De verdad lo crees así?

-Por supuesto, ¿Tu no?

-Bueno, no del todo. Creo que nunca he creído en algo con tanta convicción como tú lo haces ahora.

-¿Nunca?—negó levemente y eso me puso a pensar—Perdona mi indiscreción, pero ¿tampoco crees fuertemente en el amor que le tienes a Tanya?—en seguida de que terminé mi frase, se puso blanco, blanco como el papel y me preocupé por el—No me respondas.

-No pensaba responderte—me respondió con un tono de voz frío, agresivo y muy muy duro. Me tensé—Creo que es hora de que volvamos—supongo que notó mi reacción a su tono porque ahora sonaba forzadamente serena. Me dio el paso y comencé a caminar, él a mi lado. Suspiré pesadamente. ¿Es que siempre las cosas iban a terminar mal?

.

Todo el camino se mantuvo callado, pensativo y serio. No quise decirle nada porque se veía concentrado además.

La noche estaba a punto de caer cuando llegamos a donde estaban todos nuestros conocidos.

Alice y Jasper estaban recargados en el Jeep de Emmett platicando, Emmett y Rosalie estaban metiendo las cosas al Jeep y Tanya seguía aplastada en la silla con unos lentes de sol.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella!—gritó Alice, que fue la primera que nos vió y corrió hacía nosotros. Edward se detuvo y yo lo alcancé al mismo tiempo en que ella llegaba-¿Dónde habían estado? De pronto desaparecieron—dijo con las manos en la cintura.

Todo el mundo estaba atento a nuestra respuesta y Tanya se puso de pie frente a nosotros.

-Nosotros…-empezó el chico dudoso.

-Fue error mío—interrumpí—Había perdido mi sombrero que traía y lo estaba buscando. Edward muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme, lo encontramos, lo seguimos pero nos llevó muy lejos.

-¿Al final lo alcanzaron?—preguntó Rosalie.

-Ah… si—le dijo Edward.

-Bien ¿Dónde está?—insistió.

-Oh, bueno, se lo regalé a una niña que le gustó mucho, después de todo, mañana regreso a Londres y puedo comprarme otro.

-Ah, ya. ¿Y porqué no regresaron a buscarnos?—ahora fue Jasper el curioso.

-Pues porque no sabíamos a donde… no conocemos muy bien el área y seguimos instrucciones de gente que tampoco—finalicé.

-Hmmm… está bien, supongo—dijo Rosalie.

Parecía que todos se habían tragado mi historia. ¿Por qué mentía? Bueno, Tanya me miraba muy amenazadora, así que principalmente era por mí, pero además, no quería que Edward tuviera más problemas de los necesarios.

-Es tarde—gritó mi hermano—Es hora de irnos.

-¿Bella?—me dijo Alice-¿Te molestaría mucho irte en el Volvo de Edward? Solo traemos 2 autos, el Jeep y el Volvo y me dijeron que me fuera con mi hermano, pero como ya te expliqué antes, odio a esa zorra y…

-Alice, me encantaría ayudarte, pero creo que he soportado suficiente de ambos esta tarde. No puedo—le dije tristemente. Me miró interrogante.

-¿Edward te hizo algo de nuevo? Porque si es así, yo…

-No, no no. Para nada, estoy cansada y no quiero interrumpir por si ellos se besan, o hacen cosas malas… tu entiendes. Además, estás más acostumbrada que yo.

-Vale, pero me la debes Swan—medio sonreí y asentí.

Subí a la parte trasera del Jeep con Jasper, que se despedía de Alice como si no se fueran a ver en 20 años. No hice ningún gesto, solo me puse a pensar en que ellos si se pertenecían mutuamente.

Rose y Emmett se subieron en los asientos delanteros y el auto revivió con un suave ronroneo.

Recargué la cabeza en la fría e incómoda ventana haciendo gestos. Hubo una risita suave a mi izquierda.

-Creo que te gustaría tener esto. Estamos en California, pero esta época del año no favorece para andar solo con bikini de noche—era Jasper que me ofrecía mi vestido y mi chamarra blanca. Los tomé.

-Gra—gracias. Pero ¿Cómo…

-…los tengo? Es sencillo, Alice me los dio—le agradecí de nuevo y me los puse lo más rápido posible. Luego volví al incómodo cristal.

-No se ve muy confortable y estás algo cansada ¿Cierto?—volvió a hablar Jasper. Asentí a regañadientes-¿Qué te parece si te recuestas un rato en mi regazo?

Dudé. ¿Eso se vería bien?

-Hazlo Bella—dijo Rosalie desde adelante—Te ves muerta.

Accedí poco convencida pero en seguida me sentí mejor y a los pocos minutos, me quedé dormida.

.

-Creo que si estaba muy cansada

-¿Se habrá dormido muy tarde anoche?

-Alice la despertó muy temprano. Estaba de mal humor.

-Ella tiene un mal despertar, se los dije.

-Intenta despertarla de nuevo Jasper.

-Ya lo hice, llevo 5 minutos intentándolo y nada.

-Creo que lo mejor será que la cargues Emmett.

-Vale—suspiró y sentí que levantaban mi cuerpo—Alice, ponme sus manos en el cuello—sentí unas pequeñas manos que pusieron las mías en un cuello.

Un sonido de puerta, unos cuantos pasos y abrí los ojos.

-Estoy bien Emmett, puedes bajarme.

-No, estás más dormida que despierta.

-De verdad, no me hagas hacer un drama.

Lo dudó y luego me bajó con cuidado.

-Gracias—me arreglé la ropa y vi a mí alrededor.

Todos estaban ahí, excepto Tanya, que estaba entrando con aires de diva al hotel.

-Lamento si los retrasé—me disculpé.

-Para nada—me dijo Alice—no te íbamos a dejar. Jasper, que dulce fuiste a ofrecerle un sitio para dormir—le dijo a su novio que le sonrió. Le pellizcó una mejilla como a un niño.

-Fue un placer.

-Ahora hay que entrar, todos queremos descansar.

Caminamos al interior y una voz me detuvo.

-¿Bella? ¿Podemos hablar?—me giré y Edward me miraba avergonzado, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su bermuda y pateando piedritas invisibles. Ahora ya llevaba la camisa de cuando salimos.

-Ah… yo…-Emmett se había quedado a mi lado y me miraba interrogante, aún con el dejo de tristeza de antes.

-¿Bella?—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Emmett, dile a Alice que te de mi bolsa, ahí está la llave de mi habitación. Hablaré contigo ahí en unos minutos—no me preguntó nada. Asintió y salió de escena. Se lo agradecí enormemente.

-Ahora podemos hablar—le dije a Edward.

-Está bien, yo… lamento mi desplante y mi actitud de nuevo. En este momento no te puedo explicar porque lo hice, pero puedo decir que es justificado, quizá en el futuro pueda pero hoy… No puedo Bella. Me disculpo sinceramente si te asusté o incomodé o algo. No quiero que estemos peleados de nuevo…

-Vale Edward—dije luego de unos segundos. Él seguía mirando el suelo y cuando hablé me miró con felicidad en la cara—No pasó nada, me preocupaba más el hecho de que tu estuvieras molesto por mi indiscreción. Ya estaba pensando en modos de disculparme.

-¿Ah, si? Y que tenías planeado Swan.

-Bueno, nada en concreto. Algo de comida, eso es seguro.

-¿Comida?

-Es que una vez oí decir a mi mamá que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago.

-¿Planeas conquistarme?—sonreía engreído y mi cara se encendió como arbolito de navidad.

-No, no. Yo no quería decir eso, es que, es un dicho sabes, y los dichos que son dichos bien dichos pues se entienden y luego la comida que es parte de nuestra vida y…-se carcajeó de mi habladuría—Estoy diciendo puras tonterías.

-Si, bueno, si te sirve de algo, si yo fuera chica, también trataría de conquistarme—luego me guiñó un ojo y no pude más que reir. Él era especial. De pronto rió como demente.

-¿Qué te pasa?—dije viéndolo feo y alejándome un paso.

-Nada, es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de que con nadie me he disculpado tantas veces como contigo. Es curioso.

Bostecé.

-Lo siento—me disculpé.

-Tranquila Swan, de hecho te ves más dormida que despierta, y no te culpo, hoy caminamos bastante. Hay que entrar, de todos modos a ambos nos esperan para unas largas conversaciones…

-De mi lo entiendo, pero ¿Tú? ¿A quién le tienes que explicar algo? ¿Alice? Creo que ella se creyó lo del sombrero y eso.

-A propósito, ¿Por qué mentiste?

-Bueno, no quería que tuvieras problemas por… oh, ya veo, tienes que hablar con Tanya.

-Si, no se veía muy feliz a nuestro regreso.

-¿Por qué fuimos a pasear juntos si sabías que te traería una discusión?

-Tenía que hacerlo, había cosas que arreglar contigo y… suena raro, pero quería acapararte para mí un rato. No me arrepiento, te conocí mucho, mucho mejor.

-Oh, genial—otro bostezo mío salió.

-Vamos, es hora de dormir—se me acercó y me rodeó con el brazo un hombro para comenzar a caminar.

-Eres increíblemente enorme—me quejé.

-Nop, tu eres increíblemente enana que es diferente.

-¡Yo no soy enana! Soy una persona con una estatura promedio, Tú eres el fenómeno. Alice tan pequeña y tú tan gigante… ¡aha! Le robabas la comida a tu hermana de pequeños…-aventuré.

-¡No! Dios, eres más loca de lo que imaginé.

Cuando entramos al hotel riendo por mis babosadas, nos topamos con Jason, que me asesinó con la mirada. Callé al instante y él se retiró por una puerta lateral.

No iba a hacer comentario alguno, no era mi culpa y si el quería estar molesto, pues que así fuera. A ese juego podían jugar dos.

Edward quería esperar el elevador, pero le alenté a usar las escaleras y el aceptó con una condición, una carrera.

Aceptar fue la cosa más estúpida que pude hacer, apenas había recorrido unos 20 escalones cuando tropecé y caí.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se asustó y regresó a toda velocidad a verme porque tenía la cabeza agachada y me agitaba.

Cuando me levanté, se relajó porque yo estaba partida de la risa y me acompañó. Gracias a Dios no me pasó nada, creo que eso de caerme y pegarme todo el tiempo hacía los huesos más duros…

Al llegar al pasillo, pude divisar a los lejos la cabellera naranja que tanto detestaba…

-Oh, oh—susurré.

-Ya lo creo…-me respondió en el mismo tono.

Tanya comenzó a dar golpecitos con su pie derecho mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Que no hubiera dado yo porque ese pasillo fuera eterno.

-Ejem, ¿Se divirtieron?—fue su saludo al llegar. Era hora de iniciar con mi plan

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté. Paso uno: hacerte la desentendida. Me entrecerró los ojos.

-No soy estúpida, pasaron la tarde juntos por propia voluntad, no por un sombrero.

-Claro que no Tanya, te equivocas—le respondió su amado. Edward acababa de hacer el paso dos: la negación. Tanya gruñó, literalmente.

-Es hora de que entres Edward, tenemos varias… _cosas_ que hacer…-sonrió felinamente y luego se contoneó hasta desaparecer.

Debía verlo del lado bueno, el paso 3 era suplicar perdón de rodillas si era necesario…

-Yo… creo que no te entretengo. Vas a estar muy ocupado esta noche—Edward me vió feo y le sonreí para hacer una broma—pero alégrate, no tendrás una pelea hoy, tendrás acción en tu cama—siguió mirándome feo.

-Oh, si, nada mejor—respondió.

-Solo una cosa Edward—esperó mi petición—no hagan tanto ruido, hoy si quiero dormir bien.

-¿No quieres que maltratemos tus castos oídos y pensamientos?—arqueó una ceja.

-¡Para nada!

-Oh, vale. Seré muy silencioso, en exceso, te lo prometo.

-Suena bien. Buenas noches Edward, que… uh, creo que "que descanses" no es el término correcto. Que te diviertas entonces.

-Claro Isabella, buena noche para ti también.

Me di la vuelta y moví la mano en gesto de despedida mientras me marchaba. Todavía pude oír otra ligera risita suya antes del sonido de su puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Toqué la puerta de mi habitación y antes de que lo hiciera 2 veces, Emmett ya me había abierto.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó. Fruncí el seño. Se apartó y entré cerrando la puerta al final.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Oh, por… no, nada.

-Me senté en mi cama y el tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón de enfrente.

-Bien, hablemos—propuse y solo me miró con tristeza—Ya basta Emmett, aleja toda esa miseria de tu cara que hace que la gente de los funerales parezca increíblemente feliz comparada contigo—le sonreí y se mostro confundido.

-Es que así me siento Bella.

-Lo se, lo se. Hablé con varias personas hoy y me hicieron de cierto modo darme de que he sido un poco exagerada. Entiendo tus motivos, aunque eso no justifica nada.

-No sabes como lo lamento yo… no debía hacerlo, confiabas en mi y yo te fallé, ahora no vas a contarme nada por lo que pasó y…

-Oye oye oye, detén tus caballos vaquero, creo que el don del dramatismo viene de familia. Incluso los Cullen lo tienen… ¿No estaremos destinados a terminar juntos?

-A qué te refieres…-había cautela en su voz.

-A la constitución de un hecho, estás casado con Rose, que es hermana de Jasper, el cual va a casarse con Alice y bueno, hemos llegado a los genes Cullen, aunque lo que no se es que nos hace eso exactamente—dije pensativa.

-Creo que estás algo loca.

-Gracias—contesté sinceramente—ahora, por si no es lo suficientemente oficial, te perdono. Eres mi hermano y te quiero, y aunque no lo creas, yo también lo pase mal las horas en que estuvimos peleados—suspiró como si le acabaran de decir que era un error, que Rosalie no estaba embarazada de triates.

-Yo lo pasé un millón de veces peor, te lo juro, pero me alegro de que todo terminara.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos abrazamos. Como amaba a este oso…

Unos toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-¿Quién será?—susurró en mi oído. Me encogí de hombros—Tu admirador secreto quizá, que viene a despedirse en tu última noche…

-No seas tonto—le dije separándome—No debe ser importante. Ignóralo.

-¡Oh, claro que es importante Isabella Swan!—se oyó una voz chillona gritar a través de la puerta—Ábrenos ahora mismo

-¿Qué?—dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Rosalie y yo estamos aquí para pasar una noche de chicas, así que arrastra tu lindo trasero hasta aquí y ábrenos.

-¿Noche de chicas?—dije con voz estrangulada. No podía ser cierto.

-¿Rosie? ¿Es cierto que estás ahí?—preguntó Emmett acercándose a la puerta. Lo detuve instintivamente y me miró mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Si cariño, aquí estoy con la mascarilla de aguacate con pepino que es receta familiar esperando a que Bells nos abra—esa vos ya no era chillona. Emmett sonrió.

-Creo que deberías abrirles—aconsejó. ¿Para qué tener enemigos cuando los hermanos pueden cumplir la misma función?

-No, creo que si las ignoramos se irán con su campamento a otro lado—contesté.

-Ay Bella, se ve que no aprendes nada. ¿Recuerdas esta mañana cuando vine a despertarte?—preguntó la que identifiqué como Alice.

-Si—dije entre dientes, adivinando por donde iba su teoría.

-No te dejé de molestar hasta que abriste ¿Cierto?

-Si—gruñí.

-¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas con qué te amenacé?—abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡No! Es decir, si, pero no lo harías.

-Pruébame y verás—la sonrisa se reflejaba en su voz y me hizo a recordar a su hermano, cuando le tenté acerca del beso. Malditos genes Cullen.

-Además—hablé haciendo uso de mi última arma—Él esta ocupado con su novia en este momento, ya sabes acción en la cama.

-Me viene importando muy poco si mi hermano está haciendo el Kamasutra con la zorra, voy y lo saco para que me ayude.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?—la voz de Rosalie era baja pero firme. Emmett me preguntó lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-De nada—respondí

-De algo que Bella puede sufrir si no abre la puerta ya.

Suspiré, otra batalla perdida más a mi cuenta…

Solté a Emmett y le indiqué que abriera porque estaba más cerca.

Alice entró enfundada en una bata amarillo pato y Rosalie en un kimono rojo. Sin maquillaje pero luciendo espectaculares y con 2 maletas con rueditas cada una. Las miré perpleja.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Se mudan a mi habitación?—casi grité.

-Por una noche, tendremos una pijamada ¿No es eso genial?—Alice se puso a dar brinquitos, con una energía igual a la que tendría si se acabara de levantar después de dormir una semana completa—Hace mucho que no tengo una con alguien que no sea solo Rose, será estupendo.

-Wow, se ve que será en proporciones grandes—opinó mi hermano-¿Puedo quedarme? Llamar a los chicos tal vez…

-Emmett, ¿Qué parte de "Noche de chicas súper amigas" no entendiste?

-Pues les falta una chica, Tanya.

-Haré como que no oí eso, ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Alice frunciendo el seño y haciendo a Emmett sonreír ampliamente—Con nosotras basta.

-Vamos-Alice ya lo empujaba a la salida con su gran fuerza-¿Rosalie?

-Lo lamento amor, Alice ha hablado, te veré en el desayuno—movió la mano para despedirse.

-No, pero, yo, esto, no…-y la puerta fue cerrada en su cara. Alice se recargó en ella y nos vio muy cómplice antes de decir:

-Bien señoritas, ¿listas para algo que no olvidarán jamás?

.

**¡Hola nenas! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si las extrañé muchísimo :D **

**Bueno, el cap es súper largo y espero que les guste, me costo mucho sacarlo por eso de la presión del cole. Tengo muchos trabajos y tareas y ando como loca. Escribo a ratos y hoy que empiezan mis exámenes de primer parcial, me di un tiempecito para escribirles.**

**Tengo menos tiempo del que quisiera, de verdad, espero poder subir pronto para agradecerles por todos los reviews y eso, pero sepan que los leo y lo agradezco.**

**¡Las amo! **


	11. Have fun before go

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Este capítulo está hecho especialmente para mis nenas hermosas; ****NeTaMu CulLeN, Caro Cullen (ustedes saben porque nenas, ¡las amo! Espero que les guste :D) para Tamynna (Awww nena, a ti ya te extrañaba un buen :D)**

**Y para otras 3 personitas especiales que yo quiero mucho y que me van a hacer el honor de leer estas locuras mías: Mauricio, López y Arant-xa. Saben que los quiero muchísisisisismo y que les agradezco que quieran leer esto. Esto también va para ustedes :D ¡Oh! Y para Charlie que a veces huele a López… xD **

**Y por supuesto, para mi mamá, porque ella me apoya en todas mis decisiones en cuanto al fic, y está todo el bendito día "¿y ya vas a actualizar?" ahahahaha, gracias por eso mami, te quiero aunque tu no me quieras xD**

**.**

**Capítulo 11. Have fun before go…**

**.**

Los primeros 2 minutos me mantuve atenta, vigilante a cualquier cosa que las desquiciadas que entraron a mi habitación pudieran hacer.

Al minuto número 5, estaba anonadada por lo que ellas estaban haciendo.

Y al minuto 10, no lo soporté más, exploté, pero lo cierto es que internamente me preguntaba porque no las había detenido antes.

-Ok, deténganse ahora mismo—hablé, y dejaron de laborar, esperando instrucción-¿Qué están haciendo?—ni se movieron. Creo que no estaban respirando-¿Qué están haciendo con mi habitación?—especifiqué. Se miraron y luego se soltaron a reir… ¿Qué demonios…?—Vale, ahora me han asustado—di un paso a la puerta, con mi mente puesta en bajar a recepción y pedir un par de camisas de "me quiero mucho…"

-Calma Bella, es un procedimiento normal en una pijamada a nuestro estilo. Te divertirás—me respondió Rosalie muy calmadamente.

-¿Normal? Esto no es normal—susurré mirando de nuevo todo a mi alrededor.

-Nosotros no somos normales—se oyó la voz de Alice con el tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo" mientras acomodaba unos cojines rosas—Ya está, ¿Qué te parece?

Alcé la vista una vez más, ya medio sabiendo qué iba a encontrar, digo, después de todo, yo estuve en la construcción…

Era como si un pastel de betún rosa hubiera caído sobre la habitación, dándole texturas sedosas, porque resultó que en las maletas que traían, había telas, mascadas y cobijas rosadas de gran tamaño que colgaron por toda la habitación dando la impresión de haberlo convertido en una gran casa de campaña, movieron mi cama a un rincón afuera de las telas y jalaron un buró para poner 2 lámparas que no se como trajeron y un reloj digital. Las del hotel las dejaron en el buró sobrante. En el centro, había 3 especies de camas hechas solo con cobijas pero de apariencia cómoda. Para finalizar, en los espacios restantes pusieron revistas de chicas, frituras, bebidas y algunas otras cosas que no me di el tiempo de analizar. Suspiré.

-La verdad lo único que puedo pensar es que no se como pudieron transportar todo esto—les dije honestamente. Ellas siguieron apreciando el panorama.

-Es uno de nuestros más grandes secretos—dijo Alice.

-Está bien—me rendí—Reaccioné un poco mal. Tiendo a hacer eso. Creo que me gusta—me sonrieron angelicalmente y les devolví el gesto.

-Genial, porque tenemos mucho que cuestionarte—canturreó Alice—Pero primero, vamos, a ponernos el pijama—me alentó.

-Claro, el pijama—hablé sin mucha convicción. Rose aún me veía con duda y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Espera Bella—me detuvo cuando me iba a girar—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Alice y yo lo hacemos cada vez que el trabajo y los chicos nos dejan y creemos que es divertido. Puedes verlo infantil, es válido, pero nosotras lo vemos como algo que nos une más, contamos cosas que nos pasan, chismes de las demás, expresamos nuestras quejas… en fin, cosas así, nosotras queríamos unirte, pero como ya lo he dicho, si no te gusta, estás a tiempo de rehusarte, Al y yo podemos recoger nuestras cosas ahora.

-No no no no no no—me apresuré a agregar—Está bien, es algo nuevo para mí, pero creo que será una experiencia buena. Yo nunca he tenido amigas así, nunca he tenido una pijamada, creo que es extraño, pero lindo—concluí con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Bella—me dijo Alice con los ojos cristalinos—Gracias por permitirnos hacer esto. Nosotras seremos tus amigas siempre, y por mi parte, puedo asegurar que Rose y tu son mis mejores amigas.

-Gracias a ustedes—repuse—Yo también las quiero—Fruncí el ceño levemente al decir eso pero sin quitar mi sonrisa. No sabía de donde había salido ese "las quiero". Yo no era una chica muy afectuosa, casi nada. De hecho, tenía que pasar un largo, muy largo tiempo para que yo le dijera a alguien que lo quería, incluso para decirle que me caía bien. Supongo que estos chicos eran un caso especial, te hacían amarlos en un muy corto tiempo.

-Awww…-se hizo presente Rose y la miramos—Yo también las quiero mensas… ¡Abrazo grupal!

La rubia y la pelinegra corrieron hacia mí y les recibí con los brazos abiertos. Nos abrazamos. Jamás había tenido gente que no fuera de mi familia que me quisiera tanto. Era genial.

Cuando nos separamos, la cara de una, era el reflejo de la otra; rojas, con los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas, la nariz llena de material viscoso pero con una sonrisa grande. Alice rompió el silencio

-Ay, ustedes son las hermanas que mi madre no me quiso dar y que a cambio me dio al imbécil de Edward—nosotras respondimos con risas.

-Creo que todas podemos decir lo mismo, es decir, Bella a Emmett y yo a Jasper—la voz de Rosalie era quebrada.

-Bueno ya, mucho amor—hablé—Vamos a limpiarnos los mocos y yo me pondré la pijama—asintieron a mi petición y salí de las cortinas.

Recogí mi pijama, el neceser y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y a asearme; lavé mis dientes y mi cara, supuse que ellas no me dejarían tomar un baño a gusto, y me coloqué la nueva ropa consistente en un pequeño short rosado—si, para combinar con la decoración—y una blusa de tirantes a juego. Lo cierto es que esa no era mi pijama, pero busque la otra y no estaba. Había traído esta por pura casualidad, una amiga de mi mamá me la regaló hace 2 navidades y la puse en el cajón de mi ropa interior. Como el día en que empaqué, lo hice a las carreras, solo tomé lo que pude y debió de haberse colado.

Tardé cerca de 10 minutos en hacer todo lo anterior y al salir, ellas ya estaban sentadas en 2 de las camas cuchicheando. Podía verlas gracias a que una parte de las telas estaba levantada. Alice fue la primera en verme y al hacerlo, abrió los ojos como platos y le soltó un manotazo a Rose que se quejó pero calló enseguida. Las miré interrogante.

-Muy bien, estoy lista. Ya podemos terminar con todo esto.

-Ay Bella—me dijo Alice—parece como si fuera una tortura.

-¡Claro que es una tortura!—les grité y me pusieron mala cara—Van a querer pintar mis uñas, maquillar mi cara y que les cuente cosas—sonreí y entendieron el chiste.

-Eres una exagerada, eso es lo que eres—Me dijo Rosalie—Ahora haznos el favor de apagar la luz para que podamos prender las lámparas y empezar con la magia.

Le hice un saludo militar y luego me detuve abruptamente.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿Porqué están vestidas así?—las miré detenidamente. Ellas vestían exactamente el mismo pijama que yo, solo que en amarillo y rojo.

-Oh, ¿Te gustan?—dijo Rosalie mirándose—Alice me la dio hoy—Le entrecerré los ojos a la duende, que sonrió apenadamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-Bueno, hoy, mientras te duchabas revisé un poco tu maleta y me encontré ese lindo atuendo. Vi tu otro pijama y pensé que era un desperdicio, así que te la escondí para que usaras esa.

-¿Y qué con las suyas?

-Oh, ese es un caso aparte. No corresponde que lo cuente—iba a repelar pero me interrumpió—No importa eso, lo único que importa es que las 3 nos vemos espectaculares.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes se ven espectaculares, yo me veo común, como siempre—Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Ay, ya basta de la baja autoestima. Te ves muy bien Bella, tienes un muy lindo cuerpo y luces tan genial como nosotras con eso. No acepto que te menosprecies—finalizó señalándome. Me encogí de hombros.

-Vale, hoy no—acepté con una risa.

Regresé a mi tarea de ir a apagar las luces, localicé el interruptor y lo pulsé hacia abajo. Todo quedó a oscuras debido a que las chicas incluso habían cerrado las cortinas.

-¿Así está bien?—pregunté intentando que mi vista se adaptara a la oscuridad.

-Perfecto, ahora ven aquí, Alice está a punto de prender la luz y queremos que veas esto.

-Vale—accedí.

Seguía sin ver nada, para llegar a mi destino, tendría que confiar en mis instintos—por malos que fueran-.

Caminé lento y con pasos pequeños, unos segundos después, medio vi que una especie de telas se movían.

-Genial—me alegré—voy a lograr…-y para variar, algo se atoró con mi pierna y caí escandalosamente—Ay… no lo logré—susurré tirada en el frio suelo.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?—gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh Dios Alice, prende las lámparas—susurró Rose.

-¡No! Bella tiene que ver esto desde el principio—se rehusó la aludida.

-¿No te das cuenta de que algo pudo haberle pasado?

-No voy a prender la lámpara. ¿Por qué no vas y prendes la luz?

-Me caeré como ella, si es que no me tropiezo con su cuerpo tirado.

-Pues busca otro modo

-Eres una tonta Cullen—le siseó Rosalie

-A mi no me vuelvas a decir así Hale—le dijo en el mismo tono su combatiente-¿O debería decir señora de Swan? Porque si lo repites, voy y te rompo tus...

-Ya, ya—les interrumpí, las chicas tenían su orgullo y tuve la sensación de que si no intervenía, acabarían dándose de golpes—Estoy bien… creo. Al menos, no me duele nada por el momento. En un segundo estoy con ustedes.

Me puse de pie sonriendo. Era tan común caerme que ya solo me reía. En unos segundos me puse dentro de la casa de campaña y me senté donde pude.

-¿Estás bien?—no veía a Rosalie, pero si oía su voz.

-Claro, no se preocupen, me pasa todo el tiempo.

-¿Segura?—insistió.

-Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿Querían que viera algo? Porque si es así, déjenme decirles que no veo nada.

-Es porque aún no he presionado el interruptor, acomódate bien para disfrutar de nuestra creación

-Si, ya estoy acomodada Alice, ¿Puedes hacerlo ya? Me siento un tanto incómoda hablándole a la nada.

-Muy bien señorita impaciente… ¡Voilà!

Todo revivió en color rosa de nuevo, y aún más intenso que solo con las telas. La lámpara proyectaba varias figuras en todo lo que se le cruzara; estrellas, arcoíris, vestidos, zapatos, lunas. Daba la impresión de ser un cielo rosado en constante movimiento. La habitación ideal de toda chica. Miré a mis acompañantes y ellas esperaban ansiosas mi reacción.

-¿Qué te parece?—inquirió Alice-¿Si sirvo para esto?

-Es genial Alice, me gustaría tener algo como esto en mi habitación.

-De hecho, en la casa Cullen hay una habitación que está especialmente decorada así. Es la habitación de las pijamadas—habló Rosalie con gesto ausente, como recordando algo en especial.

-Vaya…

-Ojalá algún día puedas ir Bella—medio gritó Alice dispersando mis pensamientos y de paso los de Rose—Me encantaría tenerte como huésped ¡Y también a Carlisle y Esme! ¡Los amarás!

-¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunté. ¿Acaso había más hermanos Cullen de los que no me habían hablado?

-Oh, son mis padres—respondió.

-¿Tus tus padres?—balbuceé como tonta-¿Tuyos y de Edward?

-Pues claro, ellos son adorables, y no lo digo solo porque soy su hija, ¿Cierto Rose?

-Son encantadores, paso mucho tiempo en la casa Cullen, así que los conozco muy bien.

-¿Por qué no vinieron?—cuestioné. Con el riesgo de pecar de entrometida.

-Bueno, papá es doctor y tenía que ir a una cena en New York donde se anunciaría que él sería el nuevo director del hospital de Forks, justo el día de la boda y mamá tenía que acompañarlo. No pudo aplazarlo porque se lo anunciaron casi de último momento. En una cena en familia, propuso faltar a la cena, pues Emmett y Rosalie son como sus hijos y todo eso, pero Emmett se lo impidió.

-Oh, ya. Sus nombres no son muy comunes, me agradan—añadí.

-Bueno Bella, es hora de las confesiones—sonrieron y yo tragué saliva pesadamente. No podía ser bueno…-La mecánica es esta; Alice siempre inicia, ella hará una pregunta a quien quiera y la responderá honestamente. La que fue interrogada, hará la siguiente pregunta y así seguirá todo, ¿Entendido?—Tardé un poco en responder, mirándolas.

-Uh… ¿si digo que no, no jugaremos esto?

-Pero por supuesto que no—suspiré.

-Tenía que intentarlo…-me excusé.

-Genial, veamos—Alice se frotó la barbilla unos segundos—Mi pregunta es para Rose—Rose se acomodó en su sitio.

-Bien, Dispara

-¿Es cierto que el día en que nosotros fuimos a Legoland Emm y tú fueron a rentar un cuarto a otro hotel que es tipo las vegas para cumplir una de las fantasías de ambos?—abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Rosalie se carcajeó.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?—le preguntó.

-Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono y medio escuché. ¿Es cierto o no?

-Absolutamente cierto—admitió despreocupadamente. Eso si me sorprendió, yo en su lugar, me hubiera puesto como tomate y a tartamudear. Ella no hizo nada de eso, y luego pensé que la confianza que había entre ellas era más grande de lo que me imaginaba.

-A mi me gusta la variedad—continuó la rubia—y debo mencionar que fue algo increíble, una experiencia única, y cuando entramos a la habitación y Emmett se quietó el pantalón, entonces yo pude agacharme y…

-¡Ew! ¡Rose! No tengo el más mínimo interés de saberlo, así como tú no tienes ganas de oír lo que hacen tu hermano y Alice juntos

-Eso es cierto—admitió Alice con una risita—No quiero saber que es lo que hacen mi hermano y la zorra que se consiguió por novia.

-Hey malpensadas—nos sonrió Rosalie—Lo que yo iba a decir es que yo pude agacharme a recoger el pantalón y dárselo a la chica de servicio a la habitación, que muy amablemente se ofreció a lavarlo después de la enorme mancha de mostaza que Emmett le dejó mientras nosotros nos entreteníamos en otra cosa. Pero vale, tienen razón. No quiero oír lo que haces con mi hermano—concordó con Alice.

El comentario anterior de Alice, me había recordado algo.

-Uff… vaya, espero no oír nada esta noche—hablé más para mi misma, pero claro, mis nuevas amigas tenían oídos muy potentes. Se miraron entre ellas con duda.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Haz oído cosas raras? ¿A los de mantenimiento? ¿Fantasmas tal vez? Jason nunca permitiría eso…-Alice terminó pensativa y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Desearía que fuera algunas de las opciones que dijiste…

-Si no es eso… Bueno, ¿Qué es?—me miraban con curiosidad y me sonrojé un poco. De pronto ya no era tan buena idea contarlo.

-Es… ya saben… eso…

-No sabemos que es eso Bella.

-Pues… lo obvio.

-Si fuera obvio, no te estaríamos preguntando… oh…-Rosalie puso cara de boba, luego de asco combinada con cara de horror—Agggghhh… eso es horroroso. Bella, ¿De verdad haz estado soportando "eso" toda tu estancia?

-Gracias a Dios no, solo lo oí una noche, las demás estuve lo bastante cansada como para ignorarlo.

-Aún así… cielos, es espantoso…

-Lo se—concordé.

-¿Y esta noche van a…?—Rose no fue capáz de terminar su pregunta.

-No lo se… ella lo insinuó, y él no parecía muy reacio a rechazar la oferta.

-Vaya, desde el principio supe que era un animal…-Rose se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Me siento excluida… ¿Puedo saber de que hablan?—Alice tenía su pequeño ceño fruncido. Rose me dejaba campo libre para que le contestara.

-Bueno… ya sabes, cuando tu hermano y tu… linda y adorable cuñada se ven implicados físicamente… y hacen… ruiditos extraños…Oh, vamos Alice. No soy capáz de decirlo textualmente—la miré con cara de súplica. No iba a entrar en detalles.

Lo comprendió.

-Oh, por Dios…Estás jugando…-negué—Rosalie tiene razón, ¡Es asqueroso!... ¿Ellos van a hacerlo hoy?—había temor en su voz.

-Ya lo he dicho, no estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que lo hagan.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos de aquí, Rosalie, operación retirada—Rose ni se movió.

-Cálmate exagerada, no oiremos nada.

-Escuchen algo—nos habló poniéndose de pie—Evité toda mi adolescencia oír a mi hermano en el cuarto contiguo haciendo cochinadas, ahora que soy mayor, no voy a echar todo por la borda—Alice caminaba en círculos mientras hablaba, recogiendo todo a su paso. Miré a Rose, que rodó los ojos y enseguida de que la enana pasó por su lado, la jaló de la parte superior de su pijama para que se sentara. Lo hizo con un pequeño rebote.

-A ver Alice—trató de convencerla—Nada va a pasar, y no vas a oír nada, solo concéntrate en lo nuestro y no en sus asuntos. Nada más.

Alice no se veía nada convencida, Rosalie le susurró algo y ella asintió a regañadientes.

-Muy bien, ¿En que estábamos? Oh, si, yo iba a preguntar algo…-Rosalie lo pensó medio segundo—Bella, ¿Te gusta Edward?

Yo estaba bebiendo un jugo y entonces todo el líquido se fue por mal camino. Me atraganté, Alice olvidó todo su horror anterior y sonrió maléficamente mientras daba brinquitos y gritos. La rubia sonrió con arrogancia.

¿Por qué no me pasó por la mente? Ellas no se iba por las ramas, esta pijamada era una emboscada total.

Trataba de regular mi respiración y dejar de toser en tanto pensaba en una respuesta inteligente que evitara la pregunta.

Nada…

Bueno, no me culpo, nunca he sido creativa…

Cuando no me quedó otra, hablé.

-¿Por-por qué lo dices Rose?—bien Bella, bien. Evita la pregunta todo lo que puedas, responde con otra y da una sonrisa inocente de "yo no se nada".

-Oh, vamos, eres una pésima mentirosa-¡Maldición!—Lo digo por varias cosas, no solo por intuición, que aunque nunca me falla, yo siempre espero a tener pruebas para hablar, y las tengo… Veamos… ¿Por dónde empezar? Oh, si, quizá por el tiempo juntos en mi boda, la ida a Legoland—estaba a punto de protestar…-Si, si. Se que no estuve ahí, pero tengo mis informantes—me guiñó un ojo y yo fulminé con la mirada a Alice que no se veía en absoluto intimidada. Orgullosa sería la palabra correcta—Cuando fuimos a bailar, no dejó de mirarte, y tú a él. Se, un pajarito que no es pelinegro me contó, que te llevó a un parque y te dejó ahí. No es muy caballero de su parte, pero hablando de Edward, creo que es normal…

-¡Oye!—la interrumpió Alice ganándose nuestra atención—Yo no sabia de eso, ¡Tienen que contarme!—pidió con un puchero.

-Después Al, después—le contesté y amplió su puchero, pero ahora no tenía cabeza para fijarme en él.

-Aha, si, decía—continuó Rosalie carraspeando para tener la atención de nuevo—Después el caballero andante se disculpa y para cerrar con broche de oro, ¡La huida en la playa! ¿Quieres algo más?—no me atreví a abrir la boca. ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan al pendiente de mí? Yo nada más venía de pasada. De hecho esperaba no hablarle a nadie y pasar los días después de la boda como una total rechazada social en el hotel, o en la playa leyendo, solo eso. Mis planes cambiaron drásticamente, y he aquí las consecuencias.

-¡Bella! ¡Contesta!—me gritaron a dúo. Estaban brincando de anticipación y me sonrojé.

-Yo… yo…-genial, el tartamudeo…

-No es tan difícil, solo si o no.

-Yo…-unos golpes en la puerta me salvaron.

-¿Quién podrá ser?—susurró Rose con el ceño fruncido, aunque creo que lo que le molestaba era la interrupción, no el visitante.

-Son cerca de las 12:30—hablé mirando el reloj digital y con la misma expresión de la rubia.

-Ay…-gimió Alice— ¿Y si es un fantasma?—la voz de Alice sonaba estrangulada mientras apresaba mi brazo.

-Primero exagerada, ahora paranoica. ¿Qué pasa contigo?—Alice ignoró el comentario de Rosalie y apretó aún más su agarre en mi brazo.

Nos quedamos quietas, nadie dijo nada, y se oyó de nuevo.

-Creo…-empecé—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver.

-¡No!—susurró gritando la miedosa que tenía colgada de mi brazo. Si, se que suena raro "susurró gritando" pero no encuentro otra explicación para lo que hizo. Miré a Rose, ella no dijo nada. Suspiré.

-Ok… iré yo—toda la plática, desde el momento del toque, se desarrollaba en susurros y me comencé a sentir tonta.

Cuando quise levantarme, Alice no me soltó. La miré.

-Alice, nadie quiere ir, yo solo iré a…

-No Bella, si tú vas, yo iré…-puso cara de fiel y resignado compañero de guerra.

-¿Tú, pequeña cobarde?—le preguntó Rosalie—Buena suerte entonces, oraré por ustedes y si no regresan, quiero decirte Alice, que me quedaré con toda tu ropa—Alice la vió feo y Rose se carcajeó—Vale, es broma, cálmate. También iré.

-Ok—dijo Alice soltando mi brazo por fin y yo lo estiré disimuladamente para recuperar la movilidad y desaparecer el dolor de la presión—Si algo nos pasa, moriremos juntas y como las mejores amigas—Rose asintió a sus palabras como si hubieran hecho un juramento o algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

Me detuve a medio estiramiento y las miré perplejas. Yo era dramática, una drama queen si así se quería ver, y quizá eso era culpa de las muchas novelas que leía, pero ellas… ¡ellas! Si me decían quítate que ahí te voy, eran la exageración en persona.

-Vamos Bella, estamos listas—fijé mi atención de nuevo en ellas y ya estaban de pie, la pelinegra con un zapato con el tacón hacia afuera, como dispuesta a atacar, y debo decir que su mirada de loca no ayudaba mucho. Rosalie tenía una mascada y la estiraba con cara de valentía, preparándose para estrangular a alguien.

-¿Qué les pasa?—les pregunté poniéndome de pie como ellas—Solo vamos a ver.

-Siempre hay que estar listas—me contestaron.

Les rodé los ojos y la puerta de oyó de nuevo.

-Andando—les susurré.

-¡Espera Bella!—me detuvieron

-¿Ahora qué?

-Toma, no encontramos otra cosa y también queremos que vayas protegida—estiré la mano y me dieron un empaque cuadrado. Lo miré mejor y era un jugo como el que me estaba tomando anteriormente.

-¿Un jugo? ¿En serio?—les pregunté incrédula.

-¿Qué tal si es un ladrón? Con eso podrías cegarlo por un momento para poder salir corriendo.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué un ladrón se metería al hotel y atacaría precisamente esta habitación?—estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ay, ya nos lo agradecerás—les volví a rodar los ojos y entonces si salí de la casa de campaña.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta, conmigo en la punta, seguida de Alice y con Rosalie al final de la fila.

Al llegar a cerca de un metro de distancia, me detuve, y ellas se pusieron a mis lados.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntar quien es…-sugerí.

-Eso es una estupidez—bufó Alice.

-Bien, si mis ideas son tan malas, ¿Qué sugieres?—no me respondió, y Rosalie tampoco—Ok, a falta de propuestas, la mía gana por mayoría de votos

-¿Qué votos?

-Los míos—de pronto yo ya estaba nerviosa y no sabía donde había quedado todo el escepticismo y la valentía de hace unos segundos. Supuse que el miedo se pega.

Carraspeé para que mi voz se oyera mejor.

-¿Qu-quién es?—alcé la voz pero eso eso la hizo quebradiza y nerviosa. Alice y Rosalie se tensaron y prepararon de nuevo sus armas. De pronto el jugo ya no era tan mala idea, saqué el popote del empaque, y lo introduje al jugo preparándome.

Esperamos preparadas uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos.

-Ah… ¿Servicio a la habitación?—contestó una voz muy grave, casi fingida.

Las 3 fruncimos el ceño.

-¿Servicio a la habitación?—pregunté.

-Oh… si, ¡Si!—fue la respuesta.

-Ay, por todos los cielos—habló Rose ya en su tono normal—Al, deja ese zapato—lo golpeó con fuerza y salió volando de los brazos de Alice.

-¡Hey! Es un … original.

-Si, como sea. Bella, abre la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿No que era un ladrón o un fantasma?

-Lo único fantasmal que veremos aquí es el color de la cara de mi hermano—me hizo a un lado con un movimiento de cadera y abrió la puerta rápido.

Al otro lado, nos encontramos con Jasper, que levantaba la mano para tocar de nuevo. Rose no se equivocó; el rubio se puso muy muy blanco.

Su vestuario hubiera pasado por normal, si no se hubiera puesto ese gorrito de los botones del hotel, ya que traía su pijama.

-Jasper Hale… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Alice intentó controlar su voz al ver a su amado, pero fallo terriblemente al final. Rosalie soltó una risita y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Allie, verás… no es lo que tú crees—balbuceó.

-¿No lo es? ¡¿No lo es? ¡Casi nos matas del susto! Rosalie y Bella estaban muy muy asustadas y yo tuve que ser la única cuerda y valiente de ellas—le enarcamos una ceja a la que minutos antes, casi no contuvo las ganas de ir al baño del miedo.

-Es que… yo… nosotros…-se calló al no tener nada que decir. Unas risitas se oyeron, débiles, pero se escuchaban.

-Espera un minuto… ¿Nosotros?—interrogó Rose a su hermano. Creí que era imposible que Jasper palideciera más, pero me equivoqué.

-N-no, dijo yo, solo yo y nadie más que yo…-las risas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y Jasper frunció el ceño, cambiando su pálido a un rojo muy rápido—Ah, no, si me voy a ir al infierno, se vienen conmigo. No es individualismo, es idea de ellos—el chico señaló al final del pasillo, nosotras salimos de la habitación.

Asomando sus cabezas a ras del suelo—supuse que estaban tirados—estaban Edward y Emmett carcajeándose, bueno, eso fue hasta que nos vieron. Pararon en seco y se ocultaron.

-Huyamos—se oyó en un susurro.

-Ah, no, ¡Emmett Swan! ¡Ni se te ocurra huir porque juro que voy y te traigo arrastrando y no del pelo, si no de tu mejor amigo integrado!—todo quedó en silencio por un instante y después apareció Emmett pataleando y dando de manotazos al aire.

-¿Por qué dices que fui yo?—gritó con voz de bebé-¿No pudo acaso der Edward?

-Edward es un estúpido, lo se—le contestó su esposa—Pero a nadie se le ocurriría algo así, solo a ti querido, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, centímetro a centímetro—mientras ella hablaba ambos se iban acercando, como el inicio de un baile seductor y para cuando ella terminó, ya estaban pegados. Mi hermano rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

-Y s que haz recorrido cada centímetro con gusto—se sonrieron y se besaron profundamente.

-Puaj, chicos—les interrumpió Alice—demuéstrense su amor en otro lado… y otro día, hoy tenemos pijamada.

Se desarrolló una conversación que pretendía ser de 5 personas, pero yo no estaba presente. Pensaba en otra cosa.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? Sal, por favor—hablé. Los chicos cortaron su tema y me miraron a mí para después ver al final del pasillo, como yo.

Edward apareció dando vuelta en la esquina con una sonrisa de disculpa. No pude evitar devolvérsela ampliamente antes de comenzar a babear. Literalmente.

Traía puesta su pijama; un pantalón de cuadros holgado color azul marino con blanco, una sudadera azul arremangada y no pude ver si traía una playera debajo, el cierre estaba arriba. Su cabello estaba mucho más revuelto de lo normal y calzaba unas pantuflas negras.

Cualquier persona se vería normal con eso, pero estaba más que claro que Edward no era cualquier persona. Parecía recién sacado del catálogo "Chicos perfectos para Bella Swan" de la sección "En pijama". Él era el ejemplar perfecto… Me fijé en sus ojos, que me escaneaban completamente, de pies a cabeza.

-Bella, cierra la boca o entrarán moscas—se mofó Alice rompiendo mi sueño, la asesiné visualmente.

-Creo que eso contestó la pregunta que no nos quiso contestar—le susurró Rosalie y ambas rieron. Los chicos se miraron confundidos.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no he dicho nada.

-Oh, no. Por supuesto que no, pero podemos verlo. Podemos ver tus sonrojos, el brillo de tus ojos y…

-¿Podemos hablar de eso en otra ocasión?—rogué con la cara color cereza. Sonrieron y asintieron.

-No se nos va a olvidar.

Cada pareja estaba abrazada y yo me sentí un poco fuera de lugar.

-Hermanito—llamó Alice la atención de Edward que no se había movido ni un ápice—Ven aquí, no vamos a hacerte nada.

Edward la miró con recelo mientras hacía lo que Alice dijo, el término "hermanito" resultaba sospechoso. Terminó situado a mi lado.

-Dinos Edward—ahora fue Rosalie la del tono meloso increíblemente falso. Hice una mueca extraña intentando evitar una sonrisa-¿De quién fue la idea?—Edward sería un ingenuo total si caía en sus chantajes.

-¿Cuál idea?—preguntó inocentemente. Su tono casi me convence y mi sonrisa se esfumó. El si podía mentir fácil y yo no. ¿No había nada que él no pudiera hacer?

Al parecer no era la única a la que le había molestado su tono. La respuesta hizo que mi cuñada apretara los dientes y de paso, el agarre en sus manos. Desafortunadamente—para él, claro—fue la piel de Emmett lo que apretó y mi hermano soltó un pequeño gemido. Su esposa estaba perdiendo el control. Había notado que no tenía mucho hablando de Edward.

-La maldita idea de asustarnos—Edward frunció el ceño y despreocupadamente, se recargó en mi hombro derecho.

-Nadie quería asustarles, es verdad—al ver que Rosalie estaba abriendo la boca para protestar, añadió—Vale, si no me crees, pregúntale a ese chico que tienes por esposo.

Todos miramos a Emmett.

-¿Qué tienes que decir con respecto a eso?—le pregunté a Emmett.

El aludido primero miró a Edward con rabia y luego cambió su expresión a una muy seria para mirar a Rosalie.

-Será mejor que hablen chicos—amenazó Alice. El tono era dulce, pero la amenaza estaba impresa en cada letra.

Nada, ni una respuesta. Los causantes de tanto rollo se miraron unos a otros, intercambiando mensajes mudos, y eso no les gustaba a las chicas.

-Tendrás que hablar tú Emmett, yo no voy a enfrentarme a las fieras de tu hermana y tu esposa—Edward levantó la mano que no estaba apoyando en mí para lavarse las manos en un gesto.

-¡Hey!—le recriminó Alice-¿Cómo que fieras? Si somos las chicas más dulces del mundo, y por si no te haz fijado lo suficiente, somos tres—señaló a las chicas—Bella, Rose y yo.

-Naaaa…-le contestó Edward en tono perezoso—Bella es linda—entonces se agachó un poco y pellizcó mi mejilla con cariño, sin hacerme daño. Lo miré y estaba dándome una torcida sonrisa. Me puse del tono más rojo y brillante que existe, como un espectacular de McDonald's al anochecer. Claro sin la enorme M.

-Ay si, ay si—Alice me vió con resentimiento un segundo y al siguiente sonrió pícaramente.

-Como sea, el asunto es otro. Emmett Swan, te concedo la palabra, habla—La mirada de Rose era fría y atemorizante. Solo bastó medio segundo para que Emmett cediera.

-Vale, vale. Fue mi idea Rosie, pero te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que eres tú, que nuestra intención no era asustarlas—mi hermano hablaba todo asustado. Quien lo diría, el gran, musculoso y temible Emmett Swan sería un dominado el resto de su matrimonio con Rosalie, o lo que es lo mismo, el resto de su vida…

-Si esa no era su intención, entonces ¿Cuál era?—le preguntó.

-Vale, intercederé por el asustadizo Emmett yo—respondió Jasper—hace unos minutos, Emmett apareció en mi habitación con un muy confundido Edward. Me explicó que ustedes tenían una pijamada y que él tenía un plan maestro para entrar en ella. Le dijimos que era casi un suicidio, ustedes nunca han dejado que nos metamos en esas cosas, que si queremos algo así, que hagamos una noche de chicos—miró a Edward para que le diera la razón y asintió—Entonces, nos dio un motivo por el cual esta vez insistiría…-ahora miraba a Emmett, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado

-¿Y la razón era…?—empecé.

-Uh… creo que eso le corresponde a Emmett, no a mí—concluyó Jasper.

Emmett tenía de nuevo la atención de todos.

-Agghh vale, lo diré, hoy es la última oportunidad que tendré de pasar tiempo con mi hermanita ¿Satisfechos?—se giró a mi—Hace un rato, cuando estaba platicando contigo, quería proponerte dormir juntos, como cuando éramos muy pequeños y tenías miedo por las noches y mamá y papá estaban en no se que lados ¿Lo recuerdas?—asentí. Claro que lo hacía—Lo cierto es que no sabía lo mucho que te extrañaba hasta este momento, que te tengo conmigo Bella.

-Pero yo siempre estoy contigo por medio de mails y chat y todo eso—le dije.

-No quiero a la Bella electrónica, quiero a la Bella real, a la que puedo abrazar, a la que puedo molestar, a la que me grita, a la que me sonríe, a la que en persona es mil veces más hermosa de lo que una pantalla puede expresar. Te quiero a ti, aquí conmigo. No a… un millón de kilómetros de distancia, a un océano de distancia.

Me quedé muda, ni siquiera podía respirar bien, no sabía que mi hermano sintiera eso, viéndose tan fuerte y tan feliz con la gente que lo rodeaba, no creía que le hiciera falta, a pesar de que él si me hacía falta a mi. Tampoco me había percatado de eso hasta ese momento. Siempre había estado sola, separándome de mi padre y mi hermano a poca edad y con mi madre que siempre estuvo interesada en mil cosas y aunque me quería y medio cuidaba de mí, aprendí a ser autosuficiente para no necesitar a nadie ni física ni emocionalmente. Que ciega había estado al tratar de ignorar que extrañaba a mi hermano.

Una mano tocó mi rostro mientras seguía mirando a Emmett, mi mejilla para ser más precisos. Era Edward, que recogía una de las muchas lágrimas que resbalaban por mi cara sin ser consiente de ello. Me veía preocupado y esta vez no pude hacer nada para demostrarle que estaba bien.

-Lo-lo siento Emmett—hablé—No es mi intención que te sientas tan desdichado. Ni siquiera lo sabía, te ves tan alegre… tampoco sabía que… que yo también te extraño muchísimo, pero debes comprender que… que soy tan poco sensible gracias al tipo de vida que he llevado, sin nadie, por mi cuenta.

-Lo se Bells, lo se…-me trató de calmar—Oh, ven aquí—avanzó a grandes zancadas en mi dirección, sentí que Edward se retiró un poco, no por precaución, si no dándonos un poco de privacidad y lo siguiente fueron los fuertes brazos de Emmett en mi cintura, levantándome, dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que seguro no iba a poder respirar bien, pero no me importaba, no mientras tuviera a mi hermano entre mis brazos como lo tenía ahora.

Sentí algo mojado en mi cuello, sus lágrimas. Yo nunca había visto a Emmett llorar.

Maldición, ¿Porqué la vida es tan injusta?

Luego de unos minutos, horas días, yo que se, nos separamos. Trató de sonreírme pero fue más una mueca que nada.

Miré a mí alrededor, Alice lloraba a mares y Rosalie, sin poder contenerse, también derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Jasper y Edward se veían algo tristes, con lástima.

_Una verdadera telenovela _pensé. Me reí un poco de mi broma interior.

Emmett carraspeó. Para tratar de volver a su tono de siempre, claro.

-Muy bien, aclarado ese punto, creo… creo que te veré mañana por la mañana en el desayuno… yo… yo te llevaré al aeropuerto—Se acercó a besar mi frente y luego me susurró con voz quebrada:-Descansa…

Les hizo una seña final a los chicos y ellos se retiraron detrás de él.

Entonces solo tuve un segundo para pensarlo. Afortunadamente, eso fue suficiente.

-¡Emmett!—grité, y él y los chicos se giraron de inmediato.

-¿Si, Bella?

-Uh… yo… yo creo que me gustaría que se quedaran con nosotras. A la pijamada claro—se miraron entre ellos, dudosos.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer eso Bella—me dijo Jasper—las reglas de las pijamadas son específicas, cero chicos—me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, esta es una pijamada especial, es mi pijamada y yo hago lo que quiero. Además, las reglas se hicieron para romperse ¿No es cierto?—les sonreí y ellos lo hicieron a medias, miraban más allá de mi. Me giré—Oh, es cierto, ¿Chicas? ¿Les molesta que ellos nos acompañen esta vez?—ellas tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras y negaron energéticamente.

-Hay que hacer nuevas tradiciones—sugirió Alice. Todos reímos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando allí afuera?—chilló una voz al final de pasillo y antes de voltear, yo ya tenía mala cara porque ya sabía quien era…

-Tanya…-susurramos todos.

-He hecho una pregunta exigió—ahora vestía un baby-doll minúsculo de color rosa chicle.

-¿Perdona?—le contestó Alice-¿Se puede saber quien demonios te crees como para cuestionarnos lo que hacemos o lo que no hacemos?—Tanya le sonrió, sin intimidarse.

-Verás cuñadita, yo también me hospedo en este hotel, y puedo llamar a recepción en este instante para… ejem, no se… ¿Poner una queja?—la cara de Alice se puso roja de ira. Estaba segura de que se le aventaría en cualquier segundo. Jasper también lo estaba, y la tomó de la cintura.

-¿Oh, si?—salió Rosalie—No me digas. Sabes que no me asustas… zorrita. Jason, el dueño del hotel, por si no lo sabías, es amigo nuestro, nosotras lo queremos, como amigo, no para… tener un encuentro con él en una habitación como de seguro ya lo haz planeado tú. Estoy absolutamente convencida de que el comprenderá que esto no es más que una pequeña plática en el pasillo—Tanya se puso casi morada.

-¡Edward! ¿Oyes como me dice tu cuñada? Ya te he dicho que me odia amor. ¡Ahora me levanta falsos! ¡No puedes creerle!—lloriqueó.

-Bueno, con tu permiso, ya nos retiramos—dijo Emmett jalándole la cara a Edward para que no la viera con su cara de cordero y cediera, dejándonos a todos botados.

-¡Edward! ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Ven aquí!—gritó la novia.

-Lo siento Tanya, creo que iré un rato con los chicos—le respondió Edward.

-¡No!

-Ay, lo siento si no te agrada la idea—le bufó Alice. Se entrecerraron los ojos mutuamente.

-Está bien, pero solo porque tú lo dices querido, trata de volver pronto para… tu sabes, repetir lo de hace unos minutos.

-Aha, si—dijo Edward distraídamente mientras desaparecía por el umbral de mi puerta, siendo empujado por Jasper y Emmett.

Las chicas íbamos a entrar y una voz me detuvo.

-Isabella—me giré para ver a Tanya con semblante serio

-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?—me felicité por mi voz firme.

-No te hagas la mustia conmigo. Se que tienes intenciones con mi novio

-¿Oh, si?

-Claro que si, y déjame decirte algo niñata, Edward me ama, mucho, está loco por mi y yo no pienso dejarlo por nada del mundo. El me conviene mucho.

-¿Te conviene?—asintió—Oh, ya, te conviene pero tú no lo amas.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo—me replicó en tono desdeñoso.

-Ahora deja que yo te diga algo, pelirroja sin cerebro y sin corazón, Edward es un gran chico, una increíble persona a la que yo adoro, lo quiero muchísimo y no voy a permitir que lo lastimes—se rió.

-Vaya vaya vaya, la gatita tiene garras ¿Ah?

-Y amigas Tanya—se hicieron notar Rosalie y Alice a mi lado

-Si, aha, no me interesan ustedes, ha podido lidiar con sus trampas todo el noviazgo y esta no será la excepción. En cuanto a ti, mocosa, déjame aclararte algo. Mi querido Edward, no tiene el menor interés en ti, creo que ni siquiera le agradas tanto como finge. Te recomiendo no albergar esperanzas de que me deje botada y vaya corriendo a tus brazos, porque no va a suceder.

-Eso es mentira—negué—Edward me ha dicho que le agrado, le creo.

-Oh, ya te lo he dicho, finge que le agradas por Emmett, porque el es su amigo, aunque yo no entiendo como se puede juntar con alguien tan estúpido e infantil…

-Cuida tus palabras—amenazó Rose.

-Ay, rubiecita, no me asustas. Tu maridito le pidió, casi le rogó a mi novio que tratara de llevarse con Bella para que no se sintiera tan sola, y mi Eddie, como es tan dulce, aceptó. Ah, pero no saben como se puso a renegar en nuestra habitación, ya saben; Bella es una inadaptada, parece que no puede cuidarse sola, ¿Porqué no se regresa a Londres? Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…-apreté los dientes de frustración, negándome a creer algo.

-Tanya, este es el colmo—le dijo Alice.

-Pueden verlo como quieran, pero yo, tengo el control y ustedes, están quedando fuera del juego, en especial tú Bella… ¡Bon Voyage!—y se retiró con carcajadas por todo el pasillo.

Apreté mis manos, estaba terriblemente furiosa, todo lo veía rojo…

Tanya tenía rezón, Edward nunca la dejaría, y menos por alguien como yo… digo, por poner un ejemplo…

-Esa tipa me pone de malas, muy muy de malas…-gruñó Rose, moviéndose por todo el pasillo y soltando todo su repertorio de ofensas tan rápido, que bien podría parecer que estaba rezando.

-Bella—llamó Alice—No dejes que esa bruja con cabello de espantapájaros te envenene acerca de mi hermano, por favor. No ahora que ustedes están tan bien… Mira, se… se que pueden sonar convincentes todos sus argumentos, pero créeme a mi que soy tu amiga. A Edward le agradas, te adora y… creo, creo que incluso le… gustas…-susurró. Mi enojo se esfumó un poco y le sonreí a la chica.

-Vale, Alice. Entiendo tu punto; no voy a dejar que Tanya me afecte con su ponzoña. Puedo ver que si Edward no me quiere, al menos no le caigo mal, pero te aseguro que no es necesario blasfemar para convencerme.

-Si te refieres a la parte en la que te digo, _te afirmo_ que le gustas, no estoy blasfemando. Puedo verlo Bella, él es mi hermano y al final de cuentas, el ha pasado conmigo toda su vida dado que yo soy mayor. Lo conozco, puedo leer sus emociones.

-Ella tiene razón, muy a mi pesar—afirmó Rose, acercándose a nosotras y poniendo cara de asco, como si de verdad le costara decirlo—Ese tarado y yo nos odiamos, definitivamente, pero nadie puede negar su cara de baboso cuando te ve, o cuando está contigo. De hecho, es algo similar a la cara de Jasper cuando ve a Alice o la de Emmett cuando me ve a mi.

Alice asintió y luché por no rodar los ojos y que se sintieran ofendidas.

-Ok, ok, supongamos que creo como tonta cada palabra que me están diciendo, entonces, ¿Porqué sigue con esa… arpía que tiene como novia?—me crucé de brazos. En un principio, solo pretendía ser un argumento para que el dúo insistente me dejara en paz, pero no pude evitar que la frase reflejara una nota plagada de resentimiento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si te gusta de gustar?—chilló Alice con sus tradicionales brinquitos de conejo. La miré feo ¿Qué otra clase de gustar había?

-Alice, no voy a ceder en ese punto. No voy a decir ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado si me gusta o no. Es un tema muy complicado que me causa migraña ¿De acuerdo?—Alice me hizo cara de perro apaleado de nuevo, y ya iba a rebatir…

-Vale, eso es suficiente para mi, al menos le da esperanzas a Alice ¿Cierto?—Alice asintió a regañadientes—Muy bien, solo quiero que recuerdes que estaremos aquí, siempre, para cuando tu quieras reconocerlo, ya sea tarde o temprano.

Asentí y le sonreí a Rose, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Sería una gran cuñada.

-¡Hey chicas!—salió Emmett de la habitación riendo y cubriendo su enorme cuerpo de almohadas rosas que le eran disparadas desde el interior-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienen?—Dios bendiga a los hermanos mayores entrometidos…-¿De qué están hablando?—ok, a los entrometidos no.

-De nada que te importe Emm—le respondí, pero no me creyó.

-En serio osito cariñosito, en serio—le dijo Rose con la voz más empalagosa que he oído jamás. Se colgó de su brazo, Emmett bajó todas sus barreras y la besó tiernamente.

-¡Ya les dije que vayan a darse sus "cariñitos" en otra parte y otro día!—ellos rieron mientras la enana los empujaba al interior—Donde hayas arruinado mi hermosa creación Swan, tu y Cullen y Hale lo pagarán—le amenazó y los seguí.

En la casa de campaña, Jasper y Edward se golpeaban con un almohadón hasta que nos vieron llegar, Edward estaba en el espacio que yo ocupaba anteriormente y lo mismo para Jasper.

Emm y Rose se sentaron muy pegaditos en el espacio perteneciente a ella y Alice los imitó.

-Ah, Bella, ¿Te importaría sentarte como… ellos?—me preguntó Edward, abriendo sus piernas para que me sentara en el espacio entre ellas—Digo, el espacio es muy reducido y… así estaríamos un poco más cómodos—no se si era la luz de la lámpara o que, pero lo cierto es que la piel del rostro de Edward, se veía sonrojada. Jamás estuvo más tierno… le sonreí.

-Claro, si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco, en absoluto—me devolvió una sonrisa resplandeciente, se acomodó mejor y yo hice lo propio.

Él era cómodo, me había abrazado por la cintura y se sentía una calidez que jamás pensé sentir. Sonreí como lela.

Me dio curiosidad, y giré mi rostro para verlo, para mi sorpresa, él también me estaba observando con su sonrisa torcida.

Todo estaba bien, no podía separar los ojos de él y parecía que sus ojos verdes también estaban trabados con los míos… Y un flash rompió la magia…

Me giré para ver a Alice tomar una foto con su celular.

-Awww… se ven preciosos juntos. ¿Cómo no se conocieron antes? Así no habría un horrible espantapájaros de Halloween entre ustedes.

-Alice…-le advertí, no quería que Edward se molestara con ella ni conmigo, pero todos reían, incluso Edward.

-Ejem, si bueno, y… ¿Qué se supone que hacen en estas cosas?—preguntó Jasper abarcando con un gesto de la mano todo el espacio.

-¡Oh, si! Nos hacemos preguntas de lo que sea que queramos saber, es genial... ¡Emmett! Deja esa comida, no seas animal…-Rosalie golpeó en la cabeza a mi hermano que estaba devorando un par de pretzels e intentando meterse un tercero en la boca, todos nos reímos por su cara.

Las siguientes 2 horas pasaron con preguntas tontas los unos a los otros, todo inofensivamente, porque las chicas entendieron mi mensaje mudo acerca de "Nada de sus preguntas reveladoras". A mi solo me preguntaron acerca de mi vida en el otro lado del charco.

Cuando nos aburrimos de las preguntas, a mi hermano se le ocurrió hacer retos entre todos nosotros, fue la cosa más divertida del mundo, tanto así, que Emmett terminó con un sostén mío en la cabeza intentando imitar los movimientos y la voz de Shakira.

Observarlo era inofensivo, a menos de que contaras la contaminación visual, pero oírlo, eso si era otra cosa… tuve que tapar mis oídos para que no reventara mis tímpanos.

A eso de las 3:20, ya nadie pudo con los bostezos.

-Bueno…-bostezo-…Creo que este oso…-bostezo-…Ya tiene que irse…-bostezo-…A dormir…—bostezo-…Con su Barbie…

Rose ni responderle pudo.

Todos asentimos en acuerdo, apagamos la lámpara—o Alice la apagó—e intentamos acomodarnos en los lugares en los que ya estábamos.

Me acurruqué en el pecho de Edward, la verdad, a esas alturas del cansancio, no me importaba abrazar un palo de escoba. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en la mía.

-Dulces sueños Bella—me dijo al oído, causándome un estremecimiento. Con la poca conciencia que me quedaba, sonreí contra su pecho inhalando su aroma. Si, con ese olor, por supuesto que serían dulces sueños…

-Igual—le susurré por respuesta.

Mis ojos ya estaban cerrados, estaba ingresando al país de los sueños, pero estoy plenamente segura, de que sentí algo tocar mi cabeza ligeramente, los labios de Edward, tal vez…

.

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Ahahahahaha, ok. Es que hoy estoy muy feliz :D wiiiiiiiiiii. Acaba de terminar el partido de Americano de Los Dolphins vs los Steelers y ¡ganaron los Steelers! Sepan algo, sepan algo, no le voy a los Steelers, claro que no, de hecho, nunca creí verme apoyándolos, para nada, pero mi papá idolatra a los Dolphins y le aposté que si perdían, me iba a llevar a ver la decoración de Halloween de una plaza comercial que adoro, me iba a comprar un Starbucks y un libro de Harry Potter! Es que Potter es mí mueva adicción ahora :D**

**Ok, bueno, pues les actualizo hoy porque ya era hora, ¿no? Y además, mañana empiezan mis exámenes de 2do parcial, de mate, con álgebra y se que voy a reprobar xD (¡no es cierto mamá! Sabes que me tomaré un drammamine xD) **

**Espero que les guste, tuve que cortarlo porque se estaba haciendo un poco largo, y además, el que sigue va a estar… uffff… les va a gustar, les va a gustar xD **

**Se que les debo el beso chicas, lo se, lo se, pero no desesperen, que de que va a pasar, va a pasar!**

**Ahora, mil mil gracias por los reviews del cap anterior! Ah, las amo :) y lo saben! ¿Ya vieron el numerito de los reviews de arriba? ¡Estamos por llegar a los 100! En mi vida me sentí más emocionada :D ahahahaha, espero que me ayuden nenas, y pasemos esa marca para que yo salte de felicidad y ustedes también! El logro no será solo mío nenas, sin ustedes, no haría nada de esto :)**

**Los agradecimientos esta vez, son muchos, ¡comencemos!:**

**Naie Masen Cullen, ****TheresaCherry****, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn, , quizás, Ro 91, CammiB, De LuZ.-, veroniica, My Bella Ballerina, Cullen Vigo, anonimo (), UbT, Gaby Moon, ALnewmoon, Nikipattz, ShArIcE-94, paolapO.o, Estefaniaalicecullen, ale-cullen4, nati-912, Nia06, HOLA, Emma Isabella De Cullen, wally's, -o0Sharon0o-, Carolina Pattinson, ****Jocii Cullen, martye, Cullen-21-gladys, Pauli de Cullen, IvanaCullen, , virgiii1, lzl, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, 25Ca86, , yasmin-cullen, MarianaYaneth, marzze (), HOLA, bell', lygher, PatriPues, judith (),AnBlue CllN, amyel1806, killa fanpire, Kristenst, martye, por supuesto, López, Mauricio y Arant-xa y mamá :D**

**Ay! Ahora que lo veo me pongo más feliz, cada vez somos más! Muchas muchas gracias por todo, las alertas, los favoritos, los reviews… de verdad!**

**Mis inspiraciones para este cap fueron las sig: Everybody-Backstreet boys, Wonderful life-Hurts.**

**Ok, ya me voy porque quiero ir por mi libro, no olviden lo de los reviews!**

**Las amo, nos vemos pronto y deséenme suerte en mis exámenes :D**

**.**

**AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^**


	12. Learn To Say Good Bye

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Por favor, lean la nota de autor, es importante :D**

**.**

_**En memoria de todos esos sueños e ilusiones que algún día fueron el motor de una vida, la esperanza que alentaba al corazón a latir y hoy ya no serán, para bien o para mal…**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 12: Learn to say good bye…**

**.**

Duró como 5 minutos. Esa fue toda la incomodidad que pude soportar.

Había quedado junto a Alice y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de advertirme lo mucho que manoteaba y pataleaba dormida.

Esquivé como 10 de sus 500 golpes y mi cuerpo ya me estaba empezando a reclamar por los lugares golpeados.

-Ay...—escuché un susurro por encima de mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño ¿No Edward estaba dormido ya? Ese sonido no era propio de los que se entregan a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con sumo cuidado, levanté mi cara. La barbilla de Edward aún estaba en mi coronilla, si me movía bruscamente, lo despertaría, y si tenía un carácter como el mío al despertar… bueno, yo no quería ver eso.

Divisé primero su mandíbula, su barbilla, sus labios entreabiertos y tentadores, su nariz perfecta… hasta que llegué a sus ojos, que para mi sorpresa, estaban abiertos, escaneándome.

Le intenté sonreír, pero su sonrisa fue mejor que la mía, como era de esperar.

-¡Hey!—su voz era un susurro muy bajo, creo que si no hubiera estado pegada a él, no lo hubiera oído-¿Qué haces despierta aún? Hace un rato te estabas cayendo de sueño.

-Hum…-no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero al final cedí—No estoy muy cómoda que digamos—torcí el gesto y luego lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu hermana se movía tanto?—Se rió bajito.

-Bueno, creí que hoy no lo haría, Jasper la está abrazando y según él, ella casi no se mueve cuando duermen juntos. No es que me interese saberlo…

-Pfff…pues lo hace, no creo que mi cuerpo soporte un golpe…-y el brazo de Alice cayó bruscamente sobre mi cintura, haciéndome sisear de dolor, no era el primero que me propinaba ahí—más…

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó Edward con tono preocupado

-Eso creo—alcé mi mano para sobarme, dolía más de lo que podría admitir…

-Así que por eso no estás durmiendo

-Si… ¿Pero qué hay de ti? También deberías estar mínimo en el 4to sueño

-Oh, bueno, mi excusa no es tan diferente de la tuya. Rose da unas patadas de mula increíbles…-solté una risita.

-Ya veo, ¿Por eso te quejabas, no es así?

-Oh, si… Me disculpo si esto te despertó—negué contra su pecho, sonriendo aún.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue por eso. Otra Cullen fue la causante—entonces se recargó en el tope de mi cabeza de nuevo, sofocando sus risas en mi cabello.

Suspiré, inhalando de nuevo mi fragancia preferida, frotando mi nariz en sus bien formados músculos. El agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte e imitó mi acción; frotó su nariz en mi cabello.

Alice rompió el momento pateando una de mis piernas, y creo, por el sonido que salió de la boca de Edward, que Rosalie hizo lo propio.

-Creo que nunca vamos a conseguir dormir aquí, ¿No?—le pregunté.

-Yo creo que me leíste el pensamiento—se llevó una mano a la cintura para sobarse.

-¿Te parecería bien salir de aquí?

Se quedó en completo silencio un largo rato. Estaba a punto de retirar mi oferta cuando habló.

-Claro ¿Porqué no?

Muy cautelosamente, se puso de pie, con una agilidad y elegancia que estaba segura que nunca vería en mí, Estiró una mano hacia mi persona y me ayudó a levantar.

El espacio era muy reducido y enseguida de que nosotros nos quitamos de nuestro sitio, las chicas rodaron a la cancha vacía, llevándose a Emm y a Jasper con ellas. Unas risas se oyeron de nuestra parte.

-Andando—le susurré. Me jaló de la mano que ya tenía sujeta y salimos de la casa de campaña.

Afuera se quedó quieto, incómodo, como dudando de que hacer. Carraspeé para hacerme notar un poco.

-Alice me ha espantado el sueño por completo, así que… Creo que me gustaría ir a la piscina un rato…No estás obligado a seguirme—me apresuré a añadir—Puedes ir a tu habitación a dormir con Tanya.

-Cielos, no. Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar salir sola, y menos así vestida—replicó, señalando mi vestimenta con su dedo índice y escaneándome con sus ojos. Le fruncí el ceño.

-¿Tan mal estoy? Las chicas me dijeron que me veía genial.

-Y ese es exactamente el problema, te ves asombrosa con eso, ¿Y si a algún huésped se le ocurre salir y quiere llevarte a su habitación?

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Y si está guapo? Mejor aún, si es alguien como… Ian Somerhalder…-sugerí.

-No estoy jugando, no es una broma Isabella—estaba totalmente serio, unas arruguitas surcaban su frente y parecía que si me acercaba un paso más a él, me iba a morder.

-¡Lo se! ¡No juego! Es mi oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un novio del otro lado del mundo—ironicé, pero creo que no lo notó. Gruñó. Literalmente.

-Iré contigo, y esa es mi última palabra—le rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo chico protector, iremos juntos—entonces volvió a su posición incómoda

-Si, yo… es algo que también hubiera hecho por Alice y por Rose…

-Si, estoy segura, sobre todo teniendo el novio y el esposo que ya tienen… Andando.

Me calcé las pantuflas y algo llamó mi atención en la cama. Titubeé, y al final decidí tomarlo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Llevarás a esa… cosa?—me giré muy rápido a verlo.

-Oye, no llames "cosa" a Eddie. Él es mucho más lindo que tú

-¿Más lindo que yo, dices? ¡Por Dios! ¡Nadie es más lindo que Edward Cullen!—gritó, abrí los ojos como platos y él se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo.

Alguien se removió en la casa de campaña y nos quedamos quietísimos, como en pausa. Estiraron los brazos, las piernas… uno golpeó a otro y ese otro devolvió el golpe, y después…nada en absoluto. Ellos siguieron inmersos en el mundo de los sueños.

Suspiré de alivio mirando a Edward, que también soltó el aire de golpe.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí—asintió y nos dirigimos al pasillo.

Yo salí primero y él cerró la puerta con una delicadeza extrema. Otra vez nos quedamos como idiotas, yo abrazando a mi vampirito y él mirándome con odio.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunté.

-Es infantil tu fijación por esa cosa de trapo—le entrecerré los ojos.

-A ver a ver a ver, no te metas con Eddie…-me detuve abruptamente. ¿Otra vez?—Ok, no vamos a pelear ahora, ¿Vale? Si crees que soy tonta e infantil, bien por ti—me sonrió, estiró los brazos hacia mí, tomó mi cintura y me abrazó, riendo entre dientes.

-No eres tonta, creo que es parte de tu encanto ser un poco infantil aún. Así estás perfecta—me separé de él, con delicadeza, sonriendo y sonrojada.

-Gracias…supongo—froté mi nariz con el dorso de la mano en la que sostenía a Eddie y rió de nuevo. Luego me arrebató a mi bebé.

-¡Hey! No le hagas nada malo—le dije mientras me empujaba con un solo brazo.

-Cálmate, no le voy a hacer nada—le examinó minuciosamente y luego sonrió—Creo que hasta tiene su… toque especial.

-¿Lo ves?—me alejé de él—Solo era cosa de que dejaras tus prejuicios a una lado.

-Vale—observó unos segundos más a Eddie y suspiró— ¿Vamos a la piscina entonces?

-Claro

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo y pude notar como se le quedaba viendo a la puerta de su habitación.

-Te lo repito Edward, no te sientas obligado a acompañarme. Puedes entrar ahora a tu habitación y disfrutar de tu tibia y cómoda cama.

-No no, no es eso. Es que yo… esto… bueno, me preguntaba que es lo que estaría haciendo Tanya… mi novia—corrigió—en estos momentos.

Me detuve frente al ascensor, su pregunta me descolocó.

-Oh, bueno, pues… lo obvio a las… ¿3? ¿4 de la mañana?—especulé—Dormir.

Él negó con aspecto triste.

-No lo creo, ni siquiera creo que esté ahí adentro.

Le fruncí el ceño. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Sería posible que…? No, Tanya era muy cuidadosa en ese punto. Además lo tenía todo lelo enamorado y por eso confiaba en ella ¿No?

-¿De qué estás hablando?—dejé fluir mi pregunta tal cual la estaba pensando, presioné el botón que llamaría al ascensor mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No es nada en especial. Hay cosas que se conocen y… te hacen sentir como idiota… o liberado…-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se supone que debería interpretar eso?

-A ver, a mí no me hables en clave Cullen. Si necesitas decirme algo, dímelo. Si necesitas que te aconseje, que te apoye, que te regañe, que golpee a alguien por ti… bueno, aquí estoy.

Me sonrió, pero esta vez, no había sinceridad en sus ojos, fue simple compromiso.

Sonó el timbrecito del elevador, las puertas se abrieron y ambos ingresamos en silencio. Presioné el botón más alto y se cerraron las puertas para comenzar a subir.

Me recargué en la pared más próxima y lo observé, jugando distraídamente con mi peluche, con la cara que solo ponen las personas que están carburando bastante.

Insistirle para que hablara conmigo de eso que le molestaba no serviría de mucho, podía verlo, aún sin intentarlo. ¿Cómo podría hacer que ese mal episodio pasara?

Agggghhh… y luego estaba esa estúpida música de elevador que no me dejaba pensar… ¡Bingo!

-Odio la música de elevador—mencioné en un tono más alto del normal. Llamando de inmediato su atención. Me miró como si hubiera roto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-No me gusta, quiero decir. Es tan… desesperante, tan… horrible. No se como explicarlo…-comencé a hacerme bolas yo sola.

-Lo se. Tampoco me gusta. Podrían poner algo de… The Killers o yo que se—sonreí ante su apoyo.

-Read My Mind estaría bien—eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y pensando en la canción.

-The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds, cut out of the sun…-cantó

-…When you read my mind…-le complete. Abrí los ojos y tenía una sonrisa increíblemente grande en su cara.

-Wow, cantas precioso.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, riendo de nervios.

-Por favor, fueron solo unas 5 palabras… no es para tanto.

-Claro que si. Tienes una voz hermosa ¿Qué importa el número de palabras?

-Se que mientes, mamá siempre me dijo que canto horrorosamente mal—admití soltando una risilla por aquella vez en que me lo dijo. Fue un golpe fuerte, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar.

-Pues ella fue la que te mintió, no yo.

-¿Llamas mentirosa a mi madre?—dije fingiendo sentirme ofendida y sorprendida.

-¡No! Claro que no, pero… bueno, el caso es que a mi me gusta tu voz.

Se sonrojó como yo y se cruzó se brazos. Me dio mucha risa la imagen y me carcajeé, con él haciéndome segunda.

Cuando acabamos de reir, el ascensor estaba por llegar.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?—la preocupación estaba tatuada en mi tono.

Se giró a mí y sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos volvían a brillar y supe que esta vez si era genuina su felicidad.

-Por supuesto. Siempre debes recordar, Bella, que lo que no te mata…

-…Te hace más fuerte—completé por él. Negó con su cabeza.

-No, te vuelve paranoico—volvimos a reir y llegamos a nuestro piso deseado.

-¿Paranoico? ¿Qué es ser paranoico?—jugué y se puso en una pose muy filosófica.

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista…-se rascó la babilla como si de verdad estuviera reflexionándolo. Si, aha…-Creo que un paranoico es alguien que tiene un leve indicio de lo que se está cociendo…-me reí escandalosamente,

-En serio… ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De detrás de una caja de cereal?

Me frunció el ceño pero seguía sonriendo, ya en su postura normal.

-No, no lo saqué de una caja de cereal, viene en un libro—le hice un gesto con la mano mientras reía aún y las puertas nos dejaban salir.

Como todo un caballero, me dejó salir a mi primero y le agradecí agachando mi cabeza.

Caminé por el pasillo, todo estaba silencioso y las luces eran muy tenues.

La piscina estaba iluminada, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor la calma reinaba en el lugar.

Me senté en una silla de playa cercana a la piscina y al barandal y Edward hizo lo propio en la siguiente.

Suspiré y miré de nuevo el lugar, sintiéndome repentinamente nostálgica.

-Será difícil disfrutar algo así al regresar a Londres—susurré para mi misma, pero claro que mi acompañante y su oído biónico me alcanzaron a oír.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hmm bueno, Londres no es exactamente el lugar más soleado y caluroso del mundo. No puedo recostarme así y disfrutar del sol o la temperatura todos los días. No es que me haya importado mucho anteriormente, adoro la lluvia. Además, tengo un trabajo un poco estresante; clases con universitarios, editar revistas, viajes, tu sabes… no suelo tener muchos tiempos de descanso, por eso mis hábitos del sueño son tan malos. A Emmett le gusta reprenderme por eso, pero ya estoy acostumbrada—me miraba entre fascinado y melancólico—Pero supongo que siendo tú un doctor, sabes de esas cosas. Con lo de las guardias nocturnas y eso…

Asintió levemente.

-Mas o menos, si.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. Me distraje viendo las ondas del agua que se movían suavemente con el viento.

-Entonces…-empezó y centré mi atención en él—Estás muy feliz de regresar a casa ¿No? Después de todas las locuras que viviste aquí, quieres olvidarte de todo.

-No precisamente. Regresar a casa si me hace feliz, pero… no quiero olvidarme de todo Edward, claro que no.

-No es necesario que mientas Isabella, se que no hemos sido muy de tu gracia…

-No no no no no, a ver. Edward, todo lo que viví aquí fue una locura, si. Nunca había encontrado gente tan especial y se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Son tal y como Emmett me los describió; Completamente desquiciados y anormales pero adorables. Me dio gusto ver a mi hermanote después de tanto tiempo y lo amo más que antes, si eso es posible. Amo a mi nueva cuñada, Rose, porque se que no puede haber mejor mujer en el mundo para Emmett, amo a Jasper por su forma de controlar a su novia y por ser tan tranquilo, el más normal de todos, me atrevo a decir. Amo a la enana de Alice por toda esa energía que tiene, por su positivismo y por ser tan linda conmigo, y claro que te amo a ti Edward…-no a ver, eso ya se oía muy directo…- como amigo, claro, aunque no hayamos muy amables desde el principio, se que tus motivos tendrás para hacer lo que hiciste. Eres muy inteligente, y muy lindo. Me gusta platicar contigo de x o y cosa. Se que todos serán mis amigos aún después de que me vaya.

Sus ojos brillaban aún más que antes, su sonrisa torcida era preciosa y me empecé a preguntar si no me había pasado con mi discurso. Lo dije todo tal y como lo sentía.

-Gracias Bella—fue todo lo que dijo. Se levantó de su silla, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-No hay por que. Gracias a ti—le devolví el abrazo y él enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

Estar con él, así, era una sensación increíble, me sentía segura y protegida. Cálida.

Unos segundos después, nos separamos y yo temblé violentamente. Hacía más frío del que pensaba. Me rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos y me froté para darme calor.

-Brrrr…-susurré y Edward rio divertido.

-¿La chica súper poderosa tiene frío?—se burló y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ha ha, muy gracioso. Burlándote de la desgracia ajena… No debería hacer tanto frío en California.

Cerré mis ojos. _Cálmate Bella, recuerda, el frío es mental, si no piensas en él, desaparecerá…_

-Bueno, dicen que la comedia es una tragedia que le sucede a otro—dijo. Su voz se oía más cerca, detrás de mí para ser exactos. No abrí los ojos.

-No me digas, otra metáfora de caja de cereal

-No precisamente, pero si viene del mismo libro…-más cerca, mucho más cerca. Podía sentir su aliento en mi oído, me dieron más escalofríos y entonces, algo cayó sobre mis hombros.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, girándome hacia atrás.

Lo que estaba en mis hombros era algo azul, cálido por haber sido usado muy muy recientemente, Edward estaba ahora solo con una camiseta blanca pegadísima a su torso, exhibiendo libremente todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Uniendo cabos, Edward se había quitado su sudadera para que yo no pasara frío.

Quise hacer un "awwwww" por lo tierna que era la acción, pero luego me fijé de nuevo en la muy ajustada camiseta y preferí morder fuertemente mi labio para no terminar babeando.

-¿Mejor así?—preguntó con su sonrisa torcida que me estaba atontando más. _¡Maldición Edward! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tentador solo un momento para que pueda contestarte?_

Carraspeé para volver a obtener el control de mi cuerpo. Estúpidas hormonas…

-Si, muchas… muchas gracias, pero… Ahora tu tendrás frío, eso no me parece muy justo—era cierto.

-Oh, vamos—dijo con un gesto— ¿Crees que esto—movió la mano para señalar el aire—dañará de muerte a Spider Cullen? Psh… no me conoces—me reí como loca de nuevo.

-¡Spider Cullen! Esa es buena, jamás la había oído—sonrió y se volvió a sentar.

-Ya lo se—hmmm… modesto sobre todo…

Suspiré y me relajé de nuevo, observando el cielo, recordando. Cuando chica, mi madre solía sacarme al jardín para dormir en casas de campaña por la noche. Nunca entendí su afán, pero ella decía que era por si el fin del mundo se acercaba, aprendiera a sobrevivir en el exterior o algo así. Siempre pensé: "Hey mamá ¿Si sabes lo que el fin del mundo significa? ¿Osea que moriremos todos?" Perno nuca dije nada, en ves de eso, le proponía ver las estrellas y aprender las constelaciones.

-Así, que… ¿Piensas volver alguna vez o… las experiencias de esta vez ya te asustaron para siempre?—preguntó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa. Ni siquiera me estaba mirando, las ondas del agua se volvieron muy interesantes.

-No me han asustado, pero… quien sabe. Igual y me gustaría que fuera Emmett a visitarme la próxima vez…

-Oh… si—se oía decepcionado por algo y me arrepentí.

-Pero-pero podrían venir ustedes también, digo, Londres es enorme, y ya se que Emmett también, pero no creo que pueda abarcarlo todo—bromeé y el soltó una risita forzada.

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Tanya?—ahora fui yo la preguntona mal disimulada.

-Oh… no se, unos… ¿10, 11 meses?

-No estás seguro—no era una pregunta.

-No, el tiempo va rápido y yo ni me he dado cuenta.

-Si, dicen que cuando te enamoras, los meses parecen minutos…-asintió. Pero por algún motivo no se veía feliz.

-Y… ¿La quieres mucho?—Dios, juro que no pude evitar preguntar. Esa pregunta me estaba carcomiendo.

-Hum, si, creo, oye, ¿Podemos volver? Creo que el sueño está regresando—se puso de pie de un brinco

-Ah, claro, si—pensé en dejarlo ir, en quedarme a ver el amanecer, sola, con mis pensamientos, pero algo en mi decidió rechazar la idea.

Yo me paré más lento, me puse bien la sudadera para poder usar libremente mis brazos, la medio remangué porque me quedaba enorme y comencé a caminar, otra vez con él siguiéndome los pasos.

Hicimos todo el camino de regreso, con el silencio incómodo de regalo. Ahora no miró la puerta de su habitación.

Al llegar a la mía, me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¡Diablos! Olvidé traer la tarjeta… que torpe—Edward rio a mis espaldas. Si, le parecía muy gracioso, el podía despertar a su noviecita y yo dormiría en el pasillo. Estaba segura de que ni con una banda de guerra despertaría a los 4 individuos de adentro.

-Ya sabía yo que la olvidarías. Mete tu mano en el bolsillo derecho—señaló la sudadera y enarqué una ceja.

Hice lo que me pidió y mi mano tocó un rectángulo de plástico, al sacarlo, comprobé que era la tarjeta.

-Genial Edward—le felicité-¿Cómo la tomaste?

-Estaba en un buró sobrante, la tomé cuando agarraste a esta cosa de trapo—dijo mostrándome a Eddie. Ya hasta me había olvidado de él.

-No sabes cuanto agradezco que vengas conmigo, de no ser así, seguro hubiera dormido en el pasillo.

-¿En serio? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir bajar a recepción para que te dieran otra?

Deslicé la tarjeta y lo miré desorientada.

-Uh… no.

Su carcajada me demostró que su alegría volvía.

En el interior todo estaba igual. Suaves ronquidos se oían, todo en calma.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de mí y una duda me asaltó.

-Ah… ¿Edward?

-Dime

-No se tu, pero no creo que dormir en ese lugar sea la mejor idea. Tantos golpes me van a noquear…

-También lo creo así, de todos modos, no creo que haya espacio ya.

Analizamos el panorama en silencio.

¿Entonces?—preguntó.

Y una idea me llegó.

-Bueno, tengo una idea, pero no se si te agrade.

-Dispara

-Ok, creo… creo que ambos podríamos dormir en mi cama, pero solo si te parece bien.

Escaneé su cara y estaba tan tranquila como al principio.

-Claro, por mi está perfecto ¿Qué lado de la cama te gusta más?—dijo caminado al sitio mencionado.

Yo solo pude abrir mi boca como pez por sus palabras…

-El… el izquierdo… o como sea.

-Está bien, dormiré en el derecho—acomodó las almohadas y las mantas.

Cielos, de verdad tenía que estar muy cansado.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a mi sitio, él ya estaba adentro, recostado muy cómodamente.

Hice lo propio, sintiéndome incómoda.

-Creo que tengo algo tuyo—susurró, y me tendió a Eddie.

-Gracias—agarré a mi pequeño y lo abracé.

Buenas noches Edward, descansa—murmuré cerrando mis ojos que se ponían cada vez más pesados.

-¿Bella?

-¿Hmm…?—los abrí de golpe.

-Yo… me estaba preguntando… bueno, si podría… abrazarte. No suelo dormir muy cómodo solo y…

-Está bien Edward, yo tampoco suelo hacerlo—le sonreí y recargué mi espalda en su pecho. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza se enterró en mis cabellos, aspirando con delicadeza.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Perdona por incomodarte con lo de Tanya…-ya estaba más dormida que despierta, pero tenía que decirlo. Una débil risa sonó por su parte.

-Está bien Bells, no te preocupes por eso. Que descanses preciosa…

-Igual tu…

Besó mis cabellos y suspiré antes de caer rendida.

.

-Aww... mira que lindos se ven...

-Él está babeando, ¿Cómo se puede ver lindo?

-Cállate Emmett, ella se refería al plural.

-Oh...

-¿Estarán muy cansados?

-Quizá no durmieron muy bien anoche...

-...Ya que pateas como mula, ¿Eso quieres decir Alice?

Se oyeron unas risitas, un golpe y un "ouch". Luego, un gruñido.

-Por amor de Dios, ¿No pueden dejarme dormir?

-Vamos Eddie, son las 7 de la mañana, a tu amada se le va a hacer tarde.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Cual amada?

-Pfff... ¿Pues cual? ¿Tanya? Si, seguro ¿A quién tienes entre tus brazos?

Entonces decidí que era hora de despertar

Intenté que se viera real, estirándome y pestañeando mucho.

Los chicos estaban alrededor de la cama, sonriendo ampliamente, yo aún sentía el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y su mejilla en mi cabeza.

Me giré con una sonrisa, ya que hoy me sentía muy bien y lo miré. Él también me sonreía, estaba más despeinado de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Hey... Buen día-me susurró

-Buen día para ti-susurré de vuelta.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, nunca lo había visto más claro. Esta si era una buena manera de despertar.

-Awwww, que bueno que estamos aquí para presenciar este momento tan perfecto...-me giré para ver a Alice, que ahora estaba recargada al pie de la cama con expresión soñadora.

-Si Al, un momento tan perfecto que haz arruinado-le dijo Edward y ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

-No me retes Edward Cullen

Edward se rió burlándose de su hermana.

-Este si... bueno-interrumpió Rosalie-¿Podrían explicarnos qué hacen aquí? Que yo, y los demás presentes recordemos, ustedes estaban la noche anterior en esa misma posición pero en ese lugar-señaló la casa de campaña.

-Oh... pues, verás, es una historia graciosa y... larga... muy larga...

Por supuesto que nadie me creyó nada...

-Lo que pasó es que Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo agresivas que son al dormir, Alice se la pasó golpeándola y Rose a mi, quisimos alejarnos de ustedes por nuestro bienestar físico y para poder dormir bien, eso es todo.

En las caras de los chicos ya había rastros de que creían en las palabras de Edward. Él les decía la verdad, en parte. No mencionó el momento de la piscina y secretamente me pregunté si lo hacía por ahorrar tiempo, o porque no quería que se enteraran.

-¿Bella?—me llamó Emmett, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?

-Nada en especial, te desconectaste un momento, ¿Qué pensabas?

-No, nada importante… ¿Qué hora es?

-Hmm… las 7:15—respondió Jasper-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-A las 12:00

-Bueno, si no quieres perder tiempo, será mejor que te apresures—recomendó Rose.

Asentí y me paré de la cama, donde aún estaba Edward.

-Creo que lo mejor será que todos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones a tomar una ducha y nos veamos para desayunar—sugirió la enana.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, quedamos en vernos a las 8:30.

Salieron despidiéndose como si nunca me fueran a ver de nuevo y cerré la puerta.

Edward aún estaba recostado en mi cama con todo su esplendor, mirando a la ventana que los chicos debieron de abrir, donde se apenas se asomaba el sol.

-Hey—le llamé-¿Tu no piensas ir a ducharte?

Me sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón saltó.

-¿Me estás corriendo acaso?—su tono era de broma

-No, me agrada que estés conmigo, pero a tu hermana no le gustará que llegues tarde al desayuno.

Se rascó la barbilla, simulando pensar.

-Es un buen punto, no quiero ser mutilado hoy…-nos reímos porque ambos sabíamos que era cierto—Ok, creo que es hora de ir a ducharme.

-Claro.

Se paró con toda la gracia del mundo y sentí envidia, pero eso no me evitó admirarlo.

Ya de pie, se estiró, mostrándome sus estupendos músculos y haciéndome babear. Que usara esa camiseta debería ser un delito…

Camiseta…

Edward ya se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa. Tomó el porno de la puerta y reaccioné

-Oh, Edward. Tengo tu sudadera. Muchas gracias por habérmela prestado cuando lo necesité…-comencé a quitármela, aunque eso no era lo que yo quería.

-Espera ahí—me quedé quieta, intentando bajar el cierre-¿Sabes que esa es mi sudadera favorita?

-Ah… ¿No?

-Bueno, lo es. La amo como a mi vida.

-Te la regresaré—volví a la labor de quitármela.

-No, no la quiero ya-otra vez me quedé quieta ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Hum, si es porque la usé, no te preocupes, puedo lavarla y asunto resuelto…-sugerí.

-No, no— ¿Tanto amor por una sudadera? Wow.

-Yo no…-y se rió.

-Déjame terminar Bella. Ya no la quiero, no quiero que me la regreses. Quiero que te la quedes tú como… hmm… bueno…-de repente, se puso rojo tomate—como un recuerdo de mí. De que me conociste y… bueno, tú sabes. Quédatela.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Él de verdad había dicho eso? Lo único que se oía en mi mente era: Awwwwww… Dios, es tan dulce y adorable… Y entonces los papeles cambiaron. Yo era la sonrojada a morir.

-Oh… no tienes que hacerlo Edward…

-De verdad. Quiero hacerlo… pero, si tu no quieres recibirla…

-¡No!—grité unas octavas más alto de lo normal, sobresaltándolo—Por supuesto que quiero, es… es muy dulce de tu parte, gracias.

Y me dio una de sus súper sonrisas aturdidoras, dejándome, por supuesto, anonadada.

-Genial, entonces… te veo en un rato—se acercó y besó mi mejilla. No se si fue mi imaginación, pero lo sentí inhalar y suspirar. Como siempre que se acercaba a mí.

-Adieu…-se despidió con un perfecto acento francés.

Cerró la puerta y yo me recargué en ella, aspirando sin vergüenza alguna su chamarra.

Él me había dado no solo su sudadera, si no su sudadera favorita. Suspiré como tonta y luego mi conciencia me dio un golpe mental para que dejara de soñar despierta. Así, con una sonrisa de boba, tomé una relajante y feliz ducha.

.

A las 8:25 llegué al restaurante del hotel. Ya había varias personas ahí, desayunando muy felizmente. Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo, asustando a un niño que pasaba. Solo me reí.

-Ya va, ya va…-le susurré.

Me acerqué de nuevo al mostrador y la chica de unos días antes, estaba de nuevo.

-Ah Señorita Swan ¿No es así? Amiga de los Cullen.

-Ah… si, creo. ¿Ellos están ya aquí?

-No, no todos. Solo la señorita Cullen y su novio. Están esperando a su hermano y su pareja, al señor Swan y su esposa y por supuesto a usted.

-Si, gracias. ¿En qué mesa se encuentran?

-En la 12, ¿Necesita que le solicite a un mesero que la lleve?

-No, gracias. Muchas gracias, pero no se moleste.

Me sonrió agradablemente y asintió.

-De acuerdo, que tenga un lindo día.

-Igual para ti—me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Divisé la melena de Alice que estaba comiendo un pan con mermelada y Jasper a su lado con una taza de café.

-Hola de nuevo chicos—saludé y di un bostezo.

-Hola Bells, toma asiento.

-Gracias.

Me senté a la derecha de Alice y un nuevo bostezo salió de mi boca.

-Estás muy cansada, ¿No es así?—preguntó Jasper.

-Hmm, si, me temo que si.

-¿A qué hora se han dormido Edward y tú?—inquirió la enana.

-No estoy muy segura, a las 5, tal vez. No he dormido más que 2 horas.

-Bueno, ya tendrás el vuelo para descansar.

-Si, claro…-el vuelo. No había pensado muy detenidamente en ello y la realidad me cayó de golpe. Yo me iba en unas horas, y no volvería a ver a todas estas personas después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Repentinamente me entristecí.

_No, no puedes hacer eso Bella. Tú sabías que después de la boda de Emmett tenías que regresar a Londres._

Lo sabía, pero lo que nadie pudo prever, es que me encontraría con personas tan maravillosas como estas.

¿Quién podría saber que un viaje cambiaría tantas cosas?

Un chasquido de dedos ante mis ojos me hizo regresar de mis pensamientos.

-¿Beeeeellaaaaa? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Oh, yo, si, perdón.

-¿Estás bien? Desde que nos despertamos haz estado un poco… ida, y no creo que sea a causa del cansancio.

-No es nada Alice. Cosas sin importancia.

Como una buena Cullen, examinó mi rostro, pero se dio por vencida.

-Hmm… si, bueno, como sea—dijo-¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

-Solo una taza de café. Preferiría esperar a los demás.

Alice llamó al mesero, que era muy lindo, por cierto para que me diera mi taza de café.

A las 8:35, las 4 personas faltantes, llegaron a la mesa mientras el mesero—que descubrí que se llamaba Dylan—me servía mi tercera taza de café. Por supuesto que no pasé por alto la mirada lujuriosa que le daba Tanya. Y Alice tampoco.

-Vaya vaya vaya, impuntual e imprudente—dijo mirándola. Tanya le frunció el ceño, Alice mantuvo su expresión y los demás se veían confundidos.

-¿Lo ves Emmett? ¡Te dije que esa sudadera no era apropiada!—gritó mi cuñada pegándole en la cabeza a mi hermano. Alice y yo soltamos una risita.

-No lo decía por eso, pero ya mencionado el asunto; Emmett, te ves igualito a un marinerito con esa sudadera—y era cierto. Era de rayas blancas y azul marino.

Mi hermano solo se encogió de hombros, movió la silla para que su esposa se sentara, se sentó él y luego tomó un pan del centro de la mesa.

Tanya y Edward también tomaron asiento. Ella vestía una minifalda negra con una blusa roja. Edward estaba tan guapo como siempre en sus jeans y su camisa azul marino.

Me sonrió al sentarse y me sonrojé.

-Te ves muy linda Isabella—dijo y todos me miraron. Mi color aumentó y bajé la mirada a mi ropa. No veía como un vestido veraniego azul marino—si, como su camisa—podría hacerme ver linda.

-Gr-gracias—alisé arrugas invisibles en mi vestido por puro nerviosismo.

-Si me lo preguntan, creo que eso es algo muy pasado de moda—dijo Tanya.

-No es como si alguien haya pedido tu opinión querida—le respondió Rosalie de inmediato—Pero si quieres _mi_ opinión…- la escaneó totalmente, con mayor facilidad ya que estaba a su lado—Eres tú quien necesita una pasada urgente por Rodeo Drive. Solo se que si Alexander McQueen reviviera, hubiera regresado derechito a la tumba solo con verte.

Tayna se puso roja del coraje, porque casi todos en la mesa se rieron muy fuerte. Edward entre ellos. Tanya se giró a verlo.

-¿No les vas a decir nada?—Edward paró de reir y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Es que no es como si estuvieran mintiendo—Tanya dejó salir un gritito de furia, frustración y sorpresa y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar.

Nosotros reímos un poco más.

-Rodeo Drive ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí?—dijo Alice y chocó los 5 con Rose.

Desayunamos en relativa calma, platicando de x y y cosa hasta que pasó algo que ninguno de nosotros de imaginaba…

-Hmm… chicos—dijo Alice con la boca llena. Pasó bocado y volvió a hablar—Nosotros también estamos pasando nuestros últimos momentos en California, y para ser sincera, ahora que mencionamos Rodeo Drive, no podría perdonarme si no doy una pasada por ahí.

Rose asintió solemnemente y rodé los ojos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo Al—dijo mi cuñada—Propongo que después de que todos vayamos al aeropuerto a despedir a Bells pasemos por ahí…

-No—la interrumpió Emm ganándose todas las miradas.

-¿No, qué?—le preguntó su esposa con dulzura.

-Escuchen, he estado pensando en esto toda la mañana. Nadie va a ir a despedir a Bella. Solo yo voy a ir con ella.

-Emmett, ¿De qué estás hablando?—le pregunté. Todos lo veían entre enojados y confundidos. Suspiró.

-Bella, no he pasado todo el tiempo que quiero contigo. Te vas en unas horas y me siento mal por eso. Quiero que tu despedida sea algo personal, algo entre nosotros hermanita.

Me puso ojos de cachorro y por una parte lo entendí. También yo me lamentaba del poco tiempo juntos, pero los chicos también eran importantes y… Pfff… que difícil es la vida.

-Emmett, no puedes hacer eso—dijo Alice en voz muy fría.

-No es una pregunta Alice. Yo la llevaré.

Entonces la técnica de Alice cambió.

-Emm, por favor—comenzó a rogar—Queremos ir, nosotros…

-Calma Alice—le susurró Jasper y guardó silencio en el instante.

-No cambiaré de idea—Emmett desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio, mirando a mi hermano.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención.

-Chicos, no se preocupen, de todas maneras podemos despedirnos aquí, ¿No? No veo la diferencia de lugares. Siempre y cuando me pueda despedir de ustedes, todo está bien—les sonreí y ellos me regresaron la sonrisa no muy convencidos. En especial Edward.

-Si, Bella tiene razón. Creo que…-y un ruido interrumpió a Jasper.

Una señora había resbalado porque una jarra de leche se había derramado en el suelo.

Ella estaba cerca de nuestra mesa y los chicos se pararon rápido para ayudarla.

Nosotras también nos pusimos de pie para ver que podíamos hacer.

Jasper y Emmett la ayudaron a levantar y las chicas vigilaban que estuviera bien haciéndole preguntas.

-Creo que necesitamos ir por un anuncio de piso mojado y un trapeador—sugerí a Edward, ya que ambos solo mirábamos.

-Claro.

Él lideró la marcha, pasamos por varias mesas y llegamos a una puerta que rezaba "Equipo de limpieza" en la parte superior y que estaba algo alejada.

Unos ruidos extraños me hicieron dudar, pero antes de que pusiera pensar mejor en las cosas, Edward abrió la puerta y un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando él susurró

-Tanya…

Y Si, en persona estaba la mismísima Tanya, con Dylan, el mesero guapo—creo que ya ni tanto…-. Ambos se estaban manoseando, la blusa de ella estaba arriba, él ya no tenía ni su chaleco ni su camisa y los pantalones estaban desabrochados.

-¡E-e-e-Eddie!—gritó ella intentando arreglarse—Qué bueno que llegas, este chico quería propasarse conmigo—gimió falsamente.

El mesero estaba como confundido y rojo de la vergüenza.

-No me digas… ¿Y lo estabas disfrutando, verdad?

-¡No! Claro que no, yo solo…

-¿Sabes qué Tanya? No necesito tus explicaciones. Debía haberlo sabido. Todos me lo insinuaban pero nunca les hice caso. Que equivocado estuve al creerte una buena mujer. Ahora te veo tal y como eras, una zorra.

Edward dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, empujándome un poco a su paso. Tanya se arregló la ropa y me miró con odio.

-¡Seguro tu fuiste la desgraciada que le avisó de esto! Ya te lo he dicho, puedo ver como lo miras, pero te diré algo Swan, tú vives en otro continente y él no dejará todo por ti. Sabe que no vales la pena—iba a contestarle, lo juro, pero mi brazo actuó más rápido que mi boca y le solté una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta a mi me dolió.

-Ni se te ocurra meterme en tus asuntos…-siseé llena de veneno. Con la mano en la mejilla salió del lugar diciendo:

-¡Esto no se queda aquí Swan!—yo solo me quedé ahí unos segundos. Después vi al mesero que seguía anonadado.

-¿Me podrías pasar un trapeador y un letrero amarillo?—él asintió y me lo pasó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando ya lo tenía, lo miré bien

-Será mejor que te arregles bien. Nadie dirá nada de esto—me sonrió avergonzado y salí el lugar.

Cuando llegué al lugar de las mesas, Alice le estaba gritando a Edward, Tanya iba detrás de él y la gente observaba el espectáculo.

Los que trabajaban en el lugar ya estaban revisando a la señora. Y le entregué lo que había tomado del armario de limpieza a un mesero que pasaba por ahí. Alice se me acercó corriendo.

-Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo que qué ha pasado?—me hice la tonta.

-No quieras engañarme Bella, se que algo malo pasó. Edward salió con una cara de ira pura y Tanya arreglándose la ropa y rogando y tú con cara de no entender nada… No me digas que él al fin…-asentí bajando la cabeza-¿En serio? Pero… ¿Cómo?

-No lo se en realidad, solo fuimos por cosas para limpiar el desastre y… todo pasó muy rápido. Tanya estaba… manoseándose con el mesero de nuestra mesa.

El rostro de Alice se enrojeció de coraje y apretó los puños.

-Esa maldita zorra… Se lo dije y nunca me quiso hacer caso…

-Alice, él no tiene la culpa. Cuando uno está enamorado, hace cosas sin pensar…

-Ya se, pero ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera creo que estuviera tan enamorada de ella, yo…

-La verdad—le interrumpí—No creo que sea asunto nuestro.

Observé como intentó calmarse y asintió a regañadientes.

-Voy a subir a mi habitación—le dije—Ya es algo tarde y tengo que terminar de empacar. ¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí a las 10:30 para despedirnos?

-Si, si. Claro. Yo les digo.

-Ok, te veo luego—me despedí.

Subí al elevador caminando lentamente. Pensaba en Edward, por supuesto. No quería ni imaginar cómo la estaría pasando.

Tanya merecía el peor castigo que pudiere existir y si Edward le perdonaba eso, sería un estúpido…

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi habitación, cerrando mi última maleta y observando el panorama, que me parecía de lo más triste.

Suspiré profundamente y tomé mi iPod que estaba en la mesita de noche. Los de limpieza del hotel, ya habían limpiado la habitación y acomodado las cosas como antes. Las telas y cojines de las chicas estaban en mi cama. Llamará a un botones para que cuando me fuera, llevara todo a su habitación.

Me puse los audífonos y noté que eran 10:20. Una canción no me haría mal.

Pulsé la opción de aleatorio y empezó a sonar Starlight de Muse. Mi canción favorita.

Escucharla fue algo increíble. Derramé unas lágrimas y la canté a todo pulmón.

No quería irme, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando acabó, llamé a recepción para que vinieran por mis maletas y las demás cosas.

Llegaron muy pronto y les di todas las instrucciones. Eran gente muy amable y aceptaron de buena gana.

Bajé al lobby solo con una pequeña bolsa de artículos personales.

Todos estaban ahí. Todos menos Edward. Mi corazón se estrujó un poco.

_Calma, es un poco temprano, quizá se le hizo tarde… _

Los chicos no tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, parecían a punto de echarse a llorar. Igual que yo.

A Alice le tembló el labio cuando me vio y de inmediato empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Jasper.

Emmett carraspeó incómodo.

-Yo… bueno, acaban de traer tus maletas, así que las iré a meter a mi Jeep. Ya vuelvo.

Asentí mordiendo mi labio para no llorar. Cuando pasó a mi lado, besó mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos.

-Oh, Bella…-dijo Alice y se arrojó a mis brazos unos segundos después.

La abracé lo más fuerte que pude y ella a mí. Tenía mucha fuerza y me estaba costando respirar, pero no me importaba. Esto era el cariño.

Cuando se levantó, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero sonreía.

-Lo lamento, ya te mojé toda.

-Está bien, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Se alejó un poco y fue el turno de Rosalie para abrazarme. Ella se mantenía más seria.

-Por favor Bella. Intenta regresar pronto. A todos nosotros nos gustaría verte, y ni hablar de Emmett—la voz ya se le estaba quebrando.

-Lo se Rose, nada me gustaría más que quedarme. Cuídalo bien, por lo que más quieras.

Se rió en mi oído.

-Eso está de sobra.

Al separarse, un poco de agua en sus ojos azules.

El siguiente fue Jasper.

-Fue un placer conocerte Bella. Eres aún más estupenda de lo que tu hermano nos comentó—reí.

-El placer es todo mío Jazz, eres una persona muy especial.

Cuando se separó, los 3 me veían con tristeza, yo empecé a buscar por todo el lugar.

-Oh, Bells, creo que sabrás disculpar a Edward, ya sabes, subió a su habitación a pelear con Tanya y dudo que las cosas hayan terminado ya…-Alice se veía apenada y no pude más que sonreír falsamente.

-Cl-cla-claro que si…-No, no es cierto. Ahora estaba un poco resentida.

-¿Estás lista Bells?—me llamó mi hermano. Alice volvió a llorar.

-Yo… si, eso creo—no más Edward. Él no vendría.

-Bien. Chicos, volveré en un rato—anunció mi hermano.

-¡Bella!—gritó Alice—Se, se que quizá suena un poco tonto pero… me gustaría un abrazo grupal antes de que te marches ¿Por favor?—dijo entre sollozos, haciendo un puchero que resultaba aún más convincente con su cara empapada.

-¿Cómo negarme Al? ¡Claro que sí!—me arrojé a sus brazos y de repente sentí más en mi persona. Todos juntos y llorando. Creo que incluso Jasper.

Unos minutos después, nos separamos.

_Yo no estaba lista para irme…_

-Fue un gran placer conocerlos chicos. Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar a personas tan geniales. Sepan que nunca, nunca los voy a olvidar y que ocupan un gran espacio en mi corazón…-y eso fue todo lo que pude decir, la voz ya no me ayudaba para nada y seguí llorando como magdalena.

-Es hora hermanita. Se nos está haciendo tarde—Emmett se me había acercado y me rodeaba el hombro con el brazo.

-Hasta luego…-mi hermano me giró y empezamos a caminar a la salida.

Todavía podía oír los sollozos de Alice al salir…

.

El camino fue totalmente en silencio, a excepción de la música.

Emmett había hecho las cosas especiales con una gran parte de mis canciones favoritas:

_When You Where Young, Starlight, Island In The Sun, Almost Lover…_

Todavía estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, y Emmett tomaba mi mano en la palanca de cambios para darme un poco de apoyo.

Lo agradecí.

También estaba pensando en Edward. ¿Tan graves estuvieron las cosas como para no poder bajar unos momentos al Lobby?

En menos de lo que pensé, ya estábamos en el aeropuerto.

¿Sería que el tiempo estaba avanzando más rápido?

Yo lo sentía así…

No tuve percepción de cuando me bajé del auto, ni cuando conseguimos mi boleto, ni cuando caminamos a la sala de espera. Regresé a la realidad, al momento de ver el reloj

11:15.

Unos minutos más y yo ya estaría de camino a Londres…

Ahora que repasaba los hechos, ni siquiera me había despedido de Jason. Hmm… pero creo que estaba enojado conmigo.

Suspiré.

-¿Tienes hambre o algo...?—me preguntó Emmett.

-No, no en realidad.

-Bien…

El tablero de vuelos seguía avanzando conforme los aviones despegaban, y cada vez se veía más cerca el de Londres.

11:20

11:25

11:30

A mí ya me estaba dando un ataque…

11:35

11:40

11:45

La resignación me empezaba a llegar y entonces…

-¡Bella!—gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Sería imposible no reconocer esa _aterciopelada_ voz…

Como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, me paré ante la mirada de Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que alguien…

-¡Bella!—gritaron de nuevo, ¿Podría ser mi imaginación?-¡Isabella Swan!—creo que no.

Emmett también se puso de pie, gruñendo.

-Les dije que esto era entre los Swan…

Caminé lentamente, como insegura de mis pasos. Estaba buscando una mata de cabello cobrizo…

…y lo encontré…

La cara de Edward aún me buscaba, sus ojos verdes resplandecían y se veía preocupado. Hermoso sin duda alguna.

-¿Edward?—dije y me escuchó, porque se giró y sonrió con alivio.

Corrió hacia mí. Ya la gente nos empezaba a ver.

Tomó mis manos al llegar, su sonrisa amplificada y preciosa.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunté confundida.

-Si, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que había quedado claro que esto era entre hermanos—le gruñó Emmett.

-Emm…-le regañé. Estaba tan feliz de verlo aunque sea una vez más que no me importaba lo que mi hermano dijera.

-Lo se, lo siento. Pero tenía que llegar. Tenía que verte…-me susurró.

Emmett lo veía feo.

-Uh, ¿Sabes qué Emmett? Ya me dio hambre. Podrías ir a la cafetería a comprarme un café en lata y un… mm… no se ¿Un sándwich?

Me miró por unos segundos, dudoso.

-Está bien. No se que pasa entre ustedes 2, pero cuando vuelva, ya tienes que estar lista para abordar Isabella—advirtió. ¿Tenía que recordármelo?

Asentí. El tiempo estaba corriendo.

Se fue a grandes zancadas.

-No lo culpes—me dijo Edward—está de mal humor porque ya te vas.

-Lo se

Nadie dijo nada por un rato. Él seguía tomando mis manos y observé el reloj, de nuevo

11:50.

-¿A qué viniste Edward? No es que no esté feliz de verte.

-Yo… bueno, es que, no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme en el hotel. Yo estaba…

-Conversando con Tanya, está bien. No merezco explicaciones.

-Si, esto… creo que te debo más de una disculpa, y se que eso no será suficiente. Tú tenías razón con respecto a ella. Yo nunca lo quise ver y cuando me arrepiento ahora…

-¿De qué hablas?—pregunté como tonta.

-Ella… ella admitió todo lo que hizo, y aún así me pidió que la perdonara y eso… o no puedo Bella. Ella traicionó mi confianza y ¿Quién me garantiza que ahora si va a ser fiel?—rió sombríamente—De todos modos, creo que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ella.

-Oh… Edward, no se que decir. ¿Felicidades?

Se rió de mi frase.

-Si, supongo que es buena.

-Espero que ahora si puedas encontrar a la correcta

-No, el problema es que creo que ya la encontré, pero ella ya se va…-fruncí el ceño.

-No… no entiendo.

-Podría hacer algo para que comprendas mejor.

Y sin previo aviso, sin algo que pudiera hacerme verlo venir, estrelló sus labios con los míos.

Se movían intentando obtener una respuesta de mi parte, y yo solo pude corresponder a su acto.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, su aliento de siempre se sentía mil veces mejor y mi piel estaba como de gallina.

Era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo.

No intentó profundizar el beso. Así, lleno de dulzura era perfecto…

-¿Qué están haciendo?—dijo Emmett y nos separamos de inmediato.

Lo miré. Estaba totalmente confundido, no enojado y con lo que le pedí.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 467 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar lo más pronto posible por la puerta 2._

Esto era todo. Aquí se acababa mi sueño…

Emmett me tomó del brazo y me alejó de Edward.

Me enterró en un abrazo de oso.

-Por favor hermanita. Vuelve pronto. Te lo ruego…-susurró en mi oído.

-Lo intentaré Emm, si que lo haré, pero estaremos en contacto, ¿No?

Asintió.

Me separé de él.

_Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 467 con destino a Londres… _

¿Por qué tan rápido?

Como si mi hermano no quisiera que hablara más con Edward, me entregó mi boleto y me empujó a la zona de abordaje.

-¿Edward?—pregunté.

-¡Bella! Promete que regresaras. ¿Lo harás?—rogó mientras yo me veía alejada de él por la gente que me empujaba.

-¡Edward!

-¡Bella!...

Él estaba diciendo más cosas, pero ya no podía entenderlo

-¡No te oigo!

-¡Te amo Bella! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te amo!

La chica de la entrada, tomó mi boleto casi arrancándomelo y supe que ya no había marcha atrás.

A pesar de todo lo que Edward me dijo, a pesar de la gente que conocí, a pesar de todas las experiencias, a pesar de mi hermano, yo tenía que volver a casa.

No había más…

.

**¡Ya! Ahí nos quedamos, hehehe, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Oh, yo se que sí :D Les dije que iba a estar bueno :) wiiiiiiiii**

**¡Yei! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Solo yo lo se!**

**Ahora chicas, este es el final de la primera parte. Y les quiero preguntar algo, ¿Quieren que empiece la secuela por aparte o lo sigo en este mismo fic?**

**Porque les digo, un cap más, y voy a empezar desde el punto de vista de Edward :)**

**Hehehehe, les va a gustar.**

**Quiero que sepan que este fic, pero por supuesto que tendrá un final feliz! No sería capáz de dejarlos separados, no no no no.**

**Llegamos a los 100 reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen :) Y hoy no tengo tanto tiempo para agradecimientos por individual pero les juro que cada uno de los reviews los leo y los amo! Perdonen si no los contesto todos, pero les juro, que es la última vez. Los siguientes, si voy a contestarlos por completo.**

**Prometo estar aquí antes de navidad, lo juro.**

**Las amo!**

**Muchos muchos besos!**

**A Vampire You Can't Sweat Out :D**

**PD: Quiero oir sus opinions ya!**


	13. Welcome ¿Home?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Welcome… ¿Home?**

**.**

**¡Nenas! ¡Feliz Navidad! :D ¡Yo se que es lo que van a pedir! Como todos los años… ¡Un Edward Cullen! Oh, si xD O bueno, quizá un Jacob Black. Pero por supuesto que yo pediré un Ed :) Así que se que este año yo he sido muy buena, y ustedes también por dejarme tantos reviews ¡y nos lo traerán! O eso espero :) **

**Ok, además, esto es para decirles, que continuaré el fic aquí y agradecerles por todos sus consejos. Las amo muchísimo y espero que esta sea una muy linda navidad para ustedes. ¡Nos vemos antes de que acabe el año!**

**.**

_Señores pasajeros, estamos próximos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, Londres, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad y gracias por volar en Virgin Atlantic Airways._

El anuncio terminó con un molesto ruidito y suspiré resignada.

La gente de mí alrededor reía y gritaba emocionada por llegar al fin. Yo no me sentía en absoluto de esa manera…

.

Salí por una de las 3 terminales que disponía la aerolínea, intentando pasar entre las muchas personas que buscaban ansiosas a sus seres queridos.

Prefería no pensar en nada, aunque las emociones luchasen por desbordarse en mí, las mantenía a raya. Cuando estuviese en casa, en la soledad de mi casa, podría dejar que…

-¡Bella!—gritó alguien entre la multitud. Mi corazón dio un brinco al recordar que unas horas atrás, el mismo grito trajo una serie de eventos desafortunados.

-¡Isabella Swan!—un momento… yo conocía esa voz de chica…

Me giré lo más rápidamente que mi equipaje de mano me lo permitía, buscando rostros entre el mar.

Y la encontré. O mejor dicho, los encontré.

Con unas sonrisas gigantes en sus rostros, y con un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenida a casa", Ángela y Ben—los mejores amigos que tenía en Londres—me esperaban.

Sonreí olvidando todo lo anterior y corrí como pude hacia ellos.

Ben avanzó unos pasos y por eso lo abracé a él primero.

-¡Bella! ¡La adorable Isabella Swan! Es un placer volverte a ver—reí por sus palabras mientras prácticamente me cargaba y me hacía girar, como cuando recién nos conocimos.

-A ver, a ver, denle paso a la embarazada—nos detuvimos y Ángela aprovechó que Ben me soltó para abrazarme muy fuerte. Yo lo hice con cuidado por su estado.

-¡Oh, Bells! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado y cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí

-Gracias Ang, ¡Tú estás hermosísima!—puse mi mano en su vientre al separarnos-¿Cuántos meses son ya?

-Casi 8. Dios, ¡Ya estoy hecha una pelota de playa! No mientas Isabella, estoy horrorosa—le rodé los ojos.

-Por piedad amiga, métele en la cabeza que eso no es cierto, que está divina así—suplicó Ben. Yo reí.

-Es cierto, eres la embarazada más linda que he visto jamás.

-Ok, ok, como sea. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, y cuéntanos de ti, ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo está Emmett? ¿La boda fue linda? No, mejor aún, ¿La novia era linda? ¿Y tu bronceado? ¿Dónde está tu bronceado?

-Wow wow cariño, una a la vez—pidió el chico.

-No me contengas Ben, no es bueno contener a una mujer en mi estado ¿Nunca lo haz oído?—él solo levantó las manos en gesto de rendición. Ángela se giró a mi para que le contestara, pero yo solo recordaba su última pregunta.

-Uh… Ang, sabes que yo no me bronceo, en absoluto.

-Eso es cierto—dijo riendo.

-Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si yo busco las maletas de Bella y ustedes van al auto y siguen platicando?

Accedimos de buena manera y fuimos por caminos diferentes.

Unos 10 minutos después, ya estábamos en el auto, y ellos me platicaban acerca de todo lo ocurrido en la editorial en mi ausencia, de sus vidas diarias y claro, del desarrollo de su embarazo.

Ángela y Ben estaban próximos a casarse, lo harían unos meses después del nacimiento de su primer bebé, el cual, ya sabían que sería niña y le pondrían Charlotte. Los tres trabajábamos en la editorial y de hecho, nuestros apartamentos estaban en el mismo edificio y en el mismo piso; uno frente al otro.

.

-Ok, ya dejamos las maletas y estamos cómodamente sentados… ¡Cuéntanos todo!—chilló mi amiga.

Ellos decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en mi casa, yo quise objetar que tenía mucho que desempacar, pero no me lo creyeron. Lo cierto es que no quería que los recuerdos vinieran a mí. No podría soportarlo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Uh…?—subí mis piernas al sillón y las pegué a mi pecho, abrazándolas.

Ellos rieron de mi falta de concentración.

-Anda, ponnos atención y cuéntanos todo lo que te pasó ahí.

Suspiré pesadamente. _Ok, aquí va…_

Hablé pausadamente, tomándome mi tiempo y mirando a una de las ventanas, como si yo no estuviera un Londres, si no en una ciudad de otro continente, otro tipo de clima y una diferencia horaria de 8 horas…

Entonces llegó la parte de la primera pelea con Edward, las reconciliaciones, el conocer a Jason, Green Like Grass, perderme en un parque, Legoland, el Club nocturno, más peleas, el disgusto de Jason, la playa, las pláticas, más enojos, las disculpas, la pijamada, la piscina, el dormir junto Edward, la sudadera, el desayuno, la despedida, el aeropuerto… y la frase del millón de dólares.

No se si lo conté todo en el mismo orden, solo lo dije como me nació.

-…Y, esa fue prácticamente mi visita a California.

Me giré a ellos, sus bocas estaban completamente abiertas de la impresión, y Ángela dejó caer la taza a mi alfombra. Suerte que como era una distancia muy corta y ya no tenía líquido dentro, nadie sufrió daño alguno.

-Ya, díganme algo—pedí rodando los ojos.

Ben se recuperó primero, y carraspeó para tener el control total de su voz.

-Bueno Bells, creo… creo que tu visita fue algo… interesante.

La carcajada de Ángela nos sobresaltó.

-¿Interesante? Interesante dices, Dios…-negó con la cabeza y su rostro denotaba incredulidad. Luego, ira…-Isabella, no puedo creer como después de todo lo que nos cuentas, le tengas aprecio a esa gente. ¡En especial a ese chico! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Edward…-susurré, sintiendo mi corazón romperse un poco.

Ángela se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Edward! Y recuerdas a la perfección su nombre como si fuera un santo. Isabella, no te ofendas, pero creo que eres una tonta por todo lo que me acabas de contar.

Me encogí en mi asiento, me pegué más a mis piernas y Ben lo notó.

-Querida, creo que…

-No Ben, espera, tengo que decírselo.

-Ang…-intentó de nuevo.

-Bella, de verdad ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza para aceptar sus disculpas? ¡Son falsas! Claro que lo son. ¿Qué te ama? Pfff… por favor. Truco barato para compensar sus errores del pasado. Te puedo apostar que tanto su hermana como el novio y la esposa de Emmett son iguales. Se quisieron aprovechar de ti que eres tan ingenua, quisieron un poco de diversión, y lo peor de todo ¡Es que se los permitiste! ¡¿Qué pasó? La Bells que lo permitió, no es mi amiga.

No lo soporté más, me puse de pie, limpiándome con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Ellos no sabían que yo estaba llorando y el arrepentimiento se pintó en la cara de mi amiga. No importaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Ángela, puedes criticarme todo lo que quieras, aunque ese no fue el motivo principal por el que les quise contar esto. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo, pero ya veo que es un poco improbable que me lo des ahora. Yo… acepto todo lo que me digas, quizá es cierto, pero se que ni los Cullen ni los Hale son así, sus motivos habrá tenido Edward para comportarse así conmigo.

-Bells, observa muy bien lo que hacer, aún así lo defiendes…-su tono ya era dulce. Dulce en vano.

-No importa, yo creo eso y tú eres libre de creer lo que mejor te parezca. Ahora si me disculpan, tuve un viaje bastante largo y me apetece estar sola—mi tono de voz era frío y cortante.

-Bella, yo… lo siento, por favor, hablemos de esto…

Me dirigí a la puerta y la mantuve abierta para ellos.

-Gracias por todo, un gusto verlos.

-Bella…

-Está bien, nos vamos Bells, llámanos mañana, ¿De acuerdo?—pidió Ben. No hice ningún gesto.

Ben comprendió rápido el mensaje. Cuando me sentía herida, quería aislarme, no saber de nadie y ya después, me mostraría más dispuesta.

Tomó a Ángela del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró afuera. Cerró la puerta él mismo.

Suspiré sonoramente y las lágrimas salieron en mayor proporción junto con mis sollozos.

Esa noche no tuve valor para nada más que tirarme en mi cama a llorar por todo lo ocurrido…

.

-¿Señorita Swan? La señora Chang trae las fotos de las modelos para la sección de moda.

-Si, gracias Jessica, dile que te los deje y que yo le mando las correcciones mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde mi regreso a Londres. El panorama de mi vida se veía como el cielo de la ciudad desde la ventana de mi oficina, gris y sin el menor atisbo de un pronto color azul.

Las cosas aquí eran exactamente igual que antes de que me fuera. Era como si le hubiese puesto pausa y ahora pulsaba el continuar.

Todo era monótono y sin gracia… el asunto con mis amigos no se arregló del todo. Ángela se disculpó hasta el cansancio, me dijo que eran los cambios hormonales los que la llevaban a comportarse así y la entendía, pero eso no cambiaba que me sintiera tan lastimada. Nuestra relación ya era un poco distante y era gracias a mí.

El trabajo iba bien, la editorial tenía buenos resultados y no me solicitaban ni en Oxford ni en Liverpool hasta dentro de 2 meses.

El sonido de mi celular me alarmó.

Lo tomé para ver que era un texto.

_Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo…_

¿Qué? ¿Quién me enviaría eso?

Agite mi cabeza y preferí dejarlo para después, porque si, el asunto me intrigaba y me asustaba…

Preferí abrir mi correo, en mi bandeja de entrada había un nuevo mensaje de Emmett. Mi corazón latió más rápido y me apresuré a abrirlo:

_Mi querida hermanita Bells_

_¡Hola! ¿Ya completamente instalada en Londres? Perdona que me haya tardado tanto en escribirte, pero aquí las cosas están algo difíciles. Recién regresamos a Seattle tuvimos que hacer la mudanza a nuestra propia casa. Rose y yo claro. Ella quiere mandarte muchos saludos y decirte que te extraña. Como todos aquí._

_Bueno, se que tú tal vez no tienes mucho tiempo de pensar en nosotros con lo mucho que amas tu ciudad, después de tanto tiempo separadas, haz de estar muy feliz de haber vuelto como para pensar en otra cosa._

_Por cierto, no se si este es el momento ideal, pero quiero decirte que, acerca de lo del aeropuerto y Edward… bueno… la verdad es que no se que pensar con respecto a ello, y no he querido preguntarle a él porque primero me veía con miedo, luego traía una cara de muerto increíble, después solo se le veía como si estuviera tramando algo y en los últimos días no le he visto. Así que decidí, por mi salud mental y la suya, que voy a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡Ah! Pero eso si, si algo sucede, entonces voy a intervenir._

_Ok hermanita, me voy, porque Rose y yo iremos al supermercado a surtir nuestra despensa por primera vez. ¿No es increíble y emocionante? Yo estoy que me muero por ir. Prometo escribirte muy pronto. Contéstame para poder arreglar una videollamada. Con todo el cariño que se puede enviar de continente a continente_

_Emmett._

Sonreí. Mi hermano me había hecho el día más feliz.

Después, en la comodidad de mi casa, le escribiría una respuesta.

Abajo, había un correo de un remitente que nunca había visto. En el asunto decía: Bella, léelo, por favor.

La curiosidad me estaba matando y decidí que si la curiosidad mataba al gato, no importaba, el gato había muerto feliz….

_Bella._

_Uh… bueno, se que no sabes quien soy. Soy Edward._

_Tal vez tengas varias dudas con respecto a lo que dije en el aeropuerto y te entiendo completamente. _

_La verdad no creo que este sea el medio ideal para hablarlo así que… ¿Podrías contestar el correo para arreglar algo?_

_Lamento que esto sea breve, pero estoy arreglando mi mudanza. Acabo de conseguir otro apartamento y me mudo hoy. No puedo seguir viviendo junto a Tanya._

_Por favor, contesta pronto._

_Y… Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo…_

_Edward._

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, y lo primero que llegó a mi mente, fue el mensaje…

Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo…

Las mismas palabras… ¿Sería posible que…? No, sencillamente no lo era. No podía serlo…

.

Las 2 últimas semanas habían sido bastante curiosas y pesadas. Mi trabajo había aumentado considerablemente, pero eso no era todo.

Desde el día de los correos y el mensaje, llegaban a mi oficina arreglos de tulipanes hermosos. Llegaban 2 por día y últimamente, también a mi casa. Ya no sabía dónde meter tanta flor…

-¿Señorita Swan?

-¿Si, Jessica?

-Hmm… otro arreglo acaba de llegar…

-Oh… bueno, dile que los deje ahí y cuando llegue Marco le dices que las baje a recepción para que adornen.

-Está bien.

Froté mis sienes con delicadeza, el exceso de trabajo y el estrés de las flores me estaban pasando factura.

Los tulipanes eran hermosos, de todos los colores, claro que me gustaban pero lo extraño en este asunto era quién me los enviaba, porque no tenían tarjeta, y cómo supieron que eran mis flores favoritas.

El reloj de la computadora marcaba las 10:45 de la noche y me sorprendí. Mi hora de salida se había pasado bastante.

Tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta al salir.

-Jess—le dije a mi secretaria—hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de ir a descansar.

Ella me sonrió y asintió.

Le deseé una linda noche y tomé el ascensor para bajar a la fría calle.

Por azares del destino, mi auto, un lindo Audi A1 Cabrio, había fallado y lo mandé al taller desde una semana atrás.

Ahora buscaba un taxi, lo cual no era muy difícil, dado la zona tan concurrida en la que se encontraba la editorial.

El trayecto duró poco y estaba frente a la puerta de mi edificio cuando alguien me llamó.

-Bella… te prometí que nos veríamos pronto…

Las llaves se me cayeron del susto y me giré para poder ver a alguien que no esperaba. En absoluto…

-¿No me vas a saludar?

-¿Jason?

.

¡Oh, cielos! Hahahahaha, ¿Qué pasará ahora? No me odien… ¡Es navidad! xD ahahahaha, ok, no. La verdad es que mi mami aquí presente y yo lo habíamos planeado desde mucho tiempo atrás xD

Se que este cap puede parecerles medio x o de transición, pero era necesario.

Las cosas se ponen más interesantes! :D Asi que no dejen de leer!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Las amo! Y ya les dije que por ser tan buenas conmigo les van a traer lo que quieran! Así que si amanecen con un Edward en su cama con bóxers o mejor aún, sin ellos, sepan que se lo merecen :)

De nuevo, ¡Feliz navidad! Pásensela súper y nos vemos antes de que acabe el año.

Reviews porque… ¡Es navidad! :D hahahahaha.


	14. Thinking of you and my mistakes

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Mis adoradas niñas, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año que viene, sea de lo mejor para ustedes, y no se sientan tristes por el año que se va, consérvenlo en sus recuerdos, con las cosas maravillosas que les ocurrieron y de los momentos desagradables, tomen la mejor enseñanza posible. Yo agradezco el haber conseguido a chicas tan buenas conmigo y con mis locuras. ¡Disfruten este año!**

**PD: Mi Tamynna bonita, si lees esto, ¡Te extraño! ;(**

**Por cierto! Hace mucho que no le meto sonido al fic, para este cap, pueden oir Silver Lining de Hurts, y por el puro gusto, Teenage Dream y Hey Soul Sister versión Glee :D**

**.**

**Thinking of you and my mistakes.**

**.**

Edward

-Edward, si te soy sincera, nunca entendí como fue que te fijaste en ella.

Suspiré.

-No hables a medias Alice, la verdad es que nadie de aquí entiende como—la corrigió Rosalie.

-Yo tengo una ligera idea de lo que lo pudo atraer a… ¡Ouch! Rose, era solo una opinión—Emmett se sobaba el brazo mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

Yo no estaba en absoluto en esta conversación, mi mente se encontraba en otro continente.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! Estamos hablando contigo y tu nos ignoras, ¡Vaya amigo!—me reprendió mi hermana.

-¿Eh?—pregunté distraídamente, su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira—Si si Alice, me gustaría ver a mamá.

-¡¿Quién demonios está hablando de mamá?

-Tú… nosotros ¿No?—todos me veían confundidos.

El color en la cara de la duende estaba aumentando muy rápido. Jasper también lo notó porque puso una mano en su hombro, ella apretó los ojos y respiró profundamente. Todo en su cara estaba regresando a la normalidad.

-No, hermanito querido, estábamos hablando de Tanya. Tu ex.

-Ah… ¿Si?—ella apretó los dientes por mi falta de interés.

-¡Si! Cielos Edward, nosotros venimos a visitarte para saber que tan bien estás y es como si tú nos abofetearas a todos con tu poca atención.

Suspiré como por vez 1000 y me giré al ventanal de mi sala de nuevo.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero estos días no tengo cabeza para nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?—me preguntó Emmett. _Si, por supuesto que él ya lo sabía…_

-Yo…-gemí de frustración-¿Saben qué? Ya me cansé de la ignorancia y de la indiferencia y de la lástima-me puse de pie y los encaré—Yo se que todos saben lo que me pasa, que saben porque no puedo concentrarme en nada y por que parezco un muerto.

Nadie me dijo nada por un momento.

-Nosotros… no creemos saber…

Le gruñí a Jasper.

-Oh, Dios, ¿Quieren que se los recuerde? Dos palabras, doce letras, gran significado: Isabella Swan.

El silencio que cayó sobre todos fue pesado. Emmett se puso muy serio, frunció el ceño y se tensó.

-Edward, no se de que estás hablando, mejor cambiemos de tema…

-¡No!—le interrumpí-¡Dejen de evitarlo todo! Se que ustedes también la extrañan.

-¡Basta Edward!—me gritó—Prometí ojos y oídos sordos a todo esto, no me hagas molerte la cara a golpes.

-¡Golpéame si quieres! Pero deja de fingir que no la extrañas, aunque no de la manera que yo lo hago.

-¿De la manera en que tú lo haces? ¿Cuál es esa?—inquirió Jasper.

El ataque de adrenalina me hizo soltarlo todo.

-La extraño de una manera que nunca creí posible, es como si una parte de mi su hubiera ido, como si no pudiera funcionar del todo, como si respirar fuera imposible, todo es una monotonía ahora, nada tiene sentido, los colores no existen, no se como sonreír, no se como hacer nada. Nada me interesa más que verla de nuevo, pedirle, rogarle si es necesario que se quede conmigo…-terminé en un susurró, mirando a la nada.

-¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí Edward?—me gritaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie. Las miré confuso.

-Hasta donde yo se, aquí vivo.

Era cierto, ellos vinieron hasta mi departamento porque no me había presentado a trabajar en una semana, no contestaba llamadas no mensajes y se preocuparon.

Este mes, nada bueno había pasado…

_Flashback_

_El día en que regresamos de California fue un pesar._

_Tanya seguía con nosotros, por supuesto. Me engañó, lo se, no me sentía como la víctima porque todo estuvo siempre ahí y yo fui estúpidamente ciego. No me sentía traicionado porque hacía mucho tiempo en que yo ya no sentía algo por ella. _

_Ahora lo se, jamás sentí amor por Tanya, era solo… una especie de atracción física muy muy fuerte, algo extraña, si._

_A veces me sorprendía como la llegada de las personas indicadas puede cambiar tanto las cosas…_

_-¿Eddie?—me llamó una voz débil a mi lado._

_Eran cerca de las 10:00 pm, llevábamos 4 horas viajando en el mismo auto y era la primera vez que Tanya me dirigía la palabra._

_Y encima se le ocurría llamarme Eddie…_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?—le pregunté con toda la paciencia de la que fui capáz, pero con una voz fría y distante._

_Tal vez se ve mal que aún esté con ella, pero mi madre me ha enseñado a ser un caballero. Yo Insistí en contra de todos en traerla a la boda, así que ahora me sentía con la obligación de regresarla para no saber jamás de su persona._

_Carraspeó incómoda._

_-Yo… cariño, llevamos muchas horas sin hablarnos y creo que… deberíamos de…_

_Mi risotada sin una pizca de alegría la interrumpió, tensándola en su asiento._

_-¿Deberíamos? ¿Nosotros? Tanya… "cariño"—imité su apodo hasta volverlo en algo despreciable—Sinceramente creo que dejé todo en claro cuando regresamos a la habitación después de tu… incidente…_

_-¡No! Pero es que tú no me dejaste explicar nada, tú solo hablaste mientras yo intentaba intervenir por mí. Debes darme esa oportunidad Edward._

_Era cierto, en cuanto llegamos, le eché en cara todo lo que había hecho y jamás me sentí tan liberado, tan bien. No la dejé ni abrir la boca y después salí a una de las terrazas especiales a descargar mi ira. Cuando volví, me topé a Alice en el elevador llorando como si le hubieran descubierto cáncer a Jasper. Su novio me dijo que era porque se acababan de despedir de Bella. _

_Me golpeé interiormente, ¿Es que nada me iba a salir bien? Y de ahí salí corriendo al aeropuerto. _

_-Aha, si. ¿Y qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué lo que vi ahí no era cierto? ¿Una especie de holograma o algo así?_

_-No…-susurró bajito._

_-¡Bien! Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar..._

_-¡Edward, yo…!_

_-Tanya por amor de Dios, si no dejas de hablar, voy a reconsiderar mi idea de llevarte sana y salva a Seattle._

_-Tienes que entenderlo Edward…_

_-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué la que era mi novia andaba en cuanta cama se proponía? ¡No! ¡Peor aún! Algunas ni camas eran…_

_-¡Me aburría Edward! ¡Tú me dejabas abandonada todo el maldito tiempo! Necesitaba encontrar cosas en las que entretenerme, porque a mi novio, de repente le empezó importar a dormir por las noches en lugar de nuestras actividades normales, de repente, permitía que su familia me humillara de la peor manera que encontraba, de repente, la estúpida hermana de su mejor amigo le empezó a importan más que yo. ¡Dime Edward! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Soy perfecta, la fantasía de cualquier hombre y tu cambias el pan por las migajas…_

_-Tu excusa es la más tonta que yo haya oído jamás Tanya, con respecto a Bella, no pienso hablar de eso contigo._

_Ella se rió de pronto haciendo que la mirara extrañado._

_-Bella, Isabella Swan, la tonta e ingenua Swan…-volvió a reir—Se lo dije, le dije que yo era mejor que ella, que no tendría nada contigo. Que los patitos feos nunca salen con sus felices finales, pero no quiso creerme._

_¿Ella dijo qué?_

_Me estacioné a la orilla de la carretera, como yo era el que iba hasta atrás, supongo que los chicos no me vieron y siguieron su camino._

_-¿Qué tu qué?_

_-Oh, ¿Ahora si estás interesado en hablar conmigo?_

_-Tanya, dime que le dijiste a Bella._

_-Oh no, ahora no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermana la duende diabólica o a esa rubia peleonera que tienes como amiga? Quizá ellas sepan algo—y la risa apareció de nuevo._

_Golpeé el volante con frustración._

_-¡Maldición! ¡Deja de reírte!—guardó silencio poco a poco—No juegues conmigo Tanya, sabes lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser._

_-Querido, tú también sabes cuan malvada puedo ser yo—sonrió como si no le debiera a nadie y eso me enfureció aún más._

_-Habla, y hazlo ya_

_-Pfff… como gustes, pero yo no veo nada importante en eso, solo le expliqué el orden natural de las cosas._

_Me miró esperando que le respondiera, yo solo la vi con todo el odio y las ansias posibles y ella rodó los ojos._

_-Le dije que sabía cuales eran sus intenciones contigo, que a mi no me engañaba, y que era más que obvio que tu no me ibas a dejar. ¿Qué podría ofrecerte que yo no tuviera? Le dejé en claro que yo no estaba pensando en dejarte, tú me convenías y ella no iba a echar por tierra mis planes. Le hice saber que tú no tenías el más mínimo interés en ella, que solo la veías como algo odioso e insoportable, que fingías que te agradaba por tu amigo y para cerrar con broche de oro, le dije que ni siquiera pensara en albergar esperanzas con cualquier acto cariñoso que tuvieras con ella por más real que pareciera, porque eso solo significaba que estabas actuando mejor de lo que alguien pudo soñar alguna vez. Y cielos, ella es tan imbécil e ingenua… ¡Se lo creyó todo! Pude ver en sus ojos como se tragaba mis palabras y creo que hasta pude oír su corazón romperse. Claro que después de eso, el demonio y la oxigenada se metieron y entonces su cara denotó confusión; aún me creía pero los cimientos eran débiles. Supe que mientras siguiera alimentando mis palabras, ella las creería aunque tú se las negaras. Estaba el hecho de todas las ofensas que le hiciste y supe que eran varios puntos a mi favor… no me mires así, yo tengo a mis informantes. Pero ya no me ayudaste, te volviste todo baboso por ella y ya solo te faltaba recitarle poesía. Intenté engatusarte de nuevo pero ya no me hacías caso…-suspiró dramáticamente—En fin, tu solo la confundiste más con ese "te amo" del aeropuerto y esa es la historia._

_Solo pude mirarla fijamente, cualquier grosería era pequeña comparada con lo que se merecía._

_Ella sabía muchas cosas que no debería; las ofensas y lo del aeropuerto entre ellas, y también sabía cosas que yo no._

_-¿Cuándo le dijiste todo eso?—pregunté._

_-Humm… creo que fue el día de su infantil pijamada… si, fue ese día._

_Apreté las manos en el volante con una ira increíble. Tanya era la peor mujer del mundo._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Apuesto a que crees que soy brillante._

_La miré con asco, me dolía la cabeza de tanta información, pero necesitaba saber algo más._

_-Dime Tanya, ¿Por qué te convengo? Dinero no es, tienes más de lo que necesitas ya que tus padres están muy bien establecidos en el mundo de los negocios, eres una mujer muy bella como tu misma te haz cansado de repetir, hombres tampoco te faltarán… ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan valioso a tus ojos?_

_-Eso, Eddie, son mis motivos. Te he dado más información de la que necesitas, y si no me molesta, me gustaría llegar pronto a casa._

_Se puso los lentes de sol y bajó el asiento para estar más cómoda._

_No le pregunté nada más, estaba que reventaba de miles de emociones y yo como ella, solo quería llegar a casa…_

_._

Al día siguiente de haber llegado, hice que se mudara. Se rió en mi cara y dijo un par de cosas que no llegué a comprender y para ser honestos, no me interesaba saber.

-¡¿Te preguntamos que qué haces aquí?—el nuevo golpe de Alice en mi brazo me regresó a la época actual, la miré feo porque si me había dolido.

-¡Ya les respondí!

-No en tu casa, torpe, ¡En Seattle! ¿Por qué no haz cogido un avión a Londres para poder platicar con ella? ¿Tú crees que se siente muy bien con tu revelación? ¡No! Seguro que cree que eres un cobarde por decirle eso el último día y a punto de subirse al avión. Los Cullen no somos cobardes Edward, nunca lo hemos sido y no vamos a empezar a serlo ahora, así que levanta ese trasero llorón y ve a hacer algo por ella.

-Alice, le he mandado un correo electrónico. No soy idiota, se que las cosas no se pueden quedar así.

Pensé que me felicitaría o algo por el estilo, pero golpeó mi cabeza.

-¡Owww! ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Claro que eres un idiota! Nada, absolutamente nada se soluciona por internet, y menos las relaciones amorosas, si quieres decirle algo, díselo a la cara.

Tenía razón, ahora empezaba a preocuparme, ¿Y si Bella tomó a mal mi correo? ¿Y si cree que soy un poco hombre? ¡Dios!

Me giré desesperadamente a mi hermana y la tomé de la blusa como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

-Al, tienes que ayudarme con Bella—mi hermana me sonrió, pero de pronto se oyó algo de vidrio al romperse.

Era Emmett, había tirado su vaso, estaba completamente rojo y parecía un toro furioso.

-¿Emm?—preguntó Rose.

-¿Saben qué? Yo me largo, no soporto ver como están hablando así de mi hermana. Tú—me señaló—no te la mereces después de lo patán que haz sido, de la clase de persona que eres, puedo soportarlo yo por ser tu amigo, pero no la quiero a ella en esto. Accedí a no decir nada porque creí que lo decías por jugar, pero ya veo que no es así. No puedo creer que aparte de todo, ustedes—Alice y Rose—se presten a los caprichitos del niño—se giró de nuevo a mi—No. Te quiero. Cerca. De mi hermana—advirtió señalándome otra vez con su dedo índice—Jasper, vienes o te quedas.

Jasper solo nos miraba a todos, sentado en el sillón con cara de no saber cuándo sus amigos se habían vuelto una pesadilla.

Carraspeó.

-Emmett, la verdad, creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas. No creo que Edward quiera a tu hermana solo como un pasatiempo, más bien creo que él está totalmente enamo…

-¡Todos están mal aquí!—le interrumpió Emmett—Quédense con sus idioteces, pero te lo he advertido Edward.

Dio una última mirada y salió de mi departamento pisando fuerte y azotando la puerta.

-Hombres… nunca entenderán—susurró mi hermana, Rose asintió para después negar con la cabeza.

La vi con duda, ¿Cómo podía estar tan bien después de que su esposo estuviera enojado con ella por mi culpa? Me sonrió al entender mi mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Por lo que tengo entendido, Bella es su vida ahora, aparte de mi por supuesto, y estas vacaciones que pasaron juntos, le sirvieron para ver lo mucho que ella lo necesita, por eso se toma las cosas tan enserio. No quiere verla sufrir por algo como lo del tipo de la universidad y al ver que te apareces tú y tus intensiones y que te conoce tan bien… bueno, se ha puesto así. Te apoyo Edward, así que no me quedes mal.

-Claro que no Rose, Jasper tiene razón, no quiero a Isabella como un pasatiempos, es diferente…

-Lo vemos—afirmó Jasper.

Observé a las 3 personas que me sonreían, que confiaban en mí, que estaban poniendo sus ilusiones en lo que yo podía hacer.

-Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?-les pregunté.

Los gemelos Hale de inmediato miraron a Alice, que sonrió como si fuera 25 de Diciembre por la mañana.

-Si, supuse que me lo dejarían a mí. Hermanito, no te preocupes, tendrás a Bella y a su corazón tan seguro como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

**.**

**¡Uuuuuuuy! Suena prometedor, ¿Ah? xD ¡Yey! xD ¿Qué creen que tenga la mayor de las Cullen en mente? Bueno, ya lo sabremos el año que viene…**

**Ahahahaha, ni que fuera tanto xD**

**Les prometí que estaría aquí antes de fin de año y lo cumplí, aunque sea un cap pequeñito, como esos que no acostumbro hacer :D **

**Quiero de verdad agradecerles nenas, por cada review, cada palabra de apoyo, cada tiempecito que se dan para leer mis cosas, es lo más valioso para mi, y ustedes alegraron mi año de una manera que jamás llegué a pensar. Espero que yo también les haya alegrado el año aunque sea un poquito; eso y sus reviews, son la mejor paga que yo pudiera recibir.**

**Cumplan todas sus metas niñas y si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarles, pues aquí estoy, del otro lado del cristal :).**

**Mil mil gracias a:**

**Naie Masen Cullen, ****TheresaCherry****, Andrea 2508, kArenSwan, ****camilitha Cullen, NeTaMu CulLeN, AnamaGrano, Tamynna, btvs22, lamy-is-86, michi nolet, SarahCullenMasen, AngeliqueCullen, lanuskent, VickyCu, insalaiz, Nathyot, miadharu28, PaaOo, nena10124, anairam masen, Leslie, Rachel Sexton, Sofia Vega Cullen, shalicia Cullen, krn, , quizás, Ro 91, CammiB, De LuZ.-, veroniica, My Bella Ballerina, Cullen Vigo, anonimo (),Mrs Black UbT, Gaby Moon, ALnewmoon, Nikipattz, ShArIcE-94, paolapO.o, Estefaniaalicecullen, ale-cullen4, nati-912, Nia06, HOLA, Emma Isabella De Cullen, ****Jocii Cullen, Carolina Pattinson, Cullen-21-gladys, Pauli de Cullen, IvanaCullen, , EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, yasmin-cullen, MarianaYaneth, HOLA(),marzze (),bell', judith (),martye, soFiii (),xXArleenXx, KarePattzCullen (),alianna09, tamara1986, anónima (),Samantha (),fernanda cullen Pattinson, Shiocolate** (mi niña, perdón por no contestarte, tu review se me filtró :Z**), ceara cullen potter, Millaray, MariellaWaldorf, Xiomy, tamara1986, 1396, Kristenst, killa fanpire, amyel1806, PatriPues, Iygher, , 25Ca86, IvanaCullen, -o0Sharon0o-, wally's**

**¡ Ay! No puedo creer lo lindas que han sido conmigo, hasta ahorita que leo los reviews de nuevo, puedo entenderlo :) Siempre que tengo la autoestima baja, ustedes están ahí para subírmela y no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles, pero sepan lo mucho que las quiero… bueno, queremos, mi mami y yo porque se que a algunas de ustedes les agrada que ella me ayude.**

**Y hablando de eso, también, gracias especiales a mi mamá, que, como ella misma se ha autonombrado hace exactamente 5 segundos, es la supervisora oficial del fic (ahora mismo habla acerca de que ya no le importa morirse O.O Lo se…) Ma, sin ti, el fic no sería lo mismo, ¡gracias! :D**

**Ahora si me despido, gracias de nuevo y espero escribirles muy pronto, no dejarlas con la duda :D Hehehehe. Lamento si esto se hizo muy largo pero tenía que decirlo.**

**Prémienme con sus reviews! Quiero oir sus opiniones ¡Yey!**

**.**

**AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^**


	15. Life continues and gives you surprises…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Mis niñas preciosas! Aquí yo, empezando el año con todo! Awww mil mil mil gracias por sus reviews, no saben el gusto que me dio leerlos. Por supuesto que también agradezco a montones las alertas y favoritos tanto de autor como de la historia. Sigan asi bonitas, comentándome todo lo que quieran xD Hoy me desperté muy muy de buenas, con ganas de escribirles algo.**

**En recompensa a lo mucho que me quieren, aquí les traigo un regalito más :D**

**.**

**Life continues… and gives you surprises…**

**.**

Edward

Habían pasado exactamente 2 días, 6 horas, 32 minutos y 45 segundos desde que Alice me había prometido ayudarme con respecto al asunto de la chica de Londres, y no es que yo sea un loco maniático con delirio de persecución que lo único que hacía era mirar el reloj de la pantalla de mi celular. En absoluto. Es solo que… últimamente, había descubierto mi afición a ver pasar el tiempo. Si, era eso…

Patético, ¿Cierto?

Y que lo digan.

No podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla del aparato. ¿La razón? Simple, _Bella._

Alice había logrado robar del ordenador de Emmett una foto de la chica de mis sueños ayer. Me la mandó a mi celular y la puse de fondo de pantalla para admirarla todo el tiempo.

Era sencillamente hermosa; ella sonreía, sus rizos chocolates eran libres, agitados por el viento y su rostro era angelical. Era obvio que la habían tomado a su lado, porque su rostro estaba muy cerca del lente, con el fondo del Big Ben.

Nunca había visto algo más perfecto.

Suspiré.

Algo que también había adoptado por costumbre, era suspirar como una niña. Perdí la cuenta después de los 1467 suspiros. No sabía que alguien pudiera suspirar tanto.

Debía ser un record o algo.

Estaba en mi habitación, acostado boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y el teléfono recargado en la almohada. Solo me movía cuando se apagaba.

Eché un vistazo por el resto del cuarto. Se veía más vacío sin Tanya aquí.

Sin sus kilos de ropa que usaba una vez y en su vida volvía a tocar, sin sus cajas de maquillaje que botaba por no ser adecuados para su piel o porque salía uno mejor, sin sus montones de pares de zapatos que compraba por puro capricho, así como los cientos de bolsas. Y así podría seguirle y seguirle, pero prefería pensar en que todo se veía mejor sin eso, más puro.

Mi teléfono sonó, y la foto cambió de Bella a mi hermana.

Contesté al 2do timbrazo.

-Hola Alice—fue mi saludo, amortiguado por la cama.

-Hola hermanito—canturreó—Estoy segurísima de que estás en tu cama admirando lo que te mandé ayer, ¿No es así?

Ella tan segura de si misma…

-Prefiero a la original. La quiero aquí—la muy maldita rió—No estoy para bromas Alice.

-Ya, ya. Lo se.

-¿Qué pasó con tu súper plan? Han pasado 2 días y nada.

-Oye, deja de juzgarme que ya no te voy a ayudar. He hecho más que tú, tumbado como un emo en potencia.

Me sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento.

-Quedas perdonado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con Emmett?—pregunté.

A partir de la salida dramática de Emmett, no supe nada de él. Me preocupaba. ¿Y si llamaba a Bella y yo no me enteraba? ¿Y si le decía lo peor de mi?

-Oh, bueno. Rose ha estado con él, me ha contado que está medio sentido con ella porque no entiende lo que significa y bla bla bla, Rose ha defendido a capa y espada tu dignidad y la tecnología con la que su nuevo esposo pueda tener contacto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Emm quiere tener contacto con Bella para decirle toda clase de insultos en tu contra, es eso.

Nada menos de lo que me esperaba…

-Ya.

-Sip, el celular, la computadora… hasta su iPod—soltó una risita.

-Debería agradecerle

-Y lo harás hermanito, lo harás.

-Y… Al… bueno, a mi me gustaría saber…

-¿Si se algo de tu amor?

Gruñí frustrado.

-Si, exactamente.

-Te tengo noticias Romeo, a ver… espera un segundo…-se oyó un poco de papeleo-¡Aquí está! Ejem… Isabella Marie Swan está trabajando actualmente en Londres, en una editorial de prestigio, su secretaria es Jessica Stanley, su horario de trabajo es de 9:00 am a 5:00 pm, reside en un departamento en la Sloane Street, cerca del palacio de Buckingham, no tiene planes para ir a la universidad de Liverpool ni a la de Oxford si no hasta dentro de 2 meses…

-¿Haz investigado todo eso Alice?—interrumpí.

-Y lo hice yo solita—me presumió-¿Qué te parece? ¿Hice un buen trabajo?

-Y creí que yo era el acosador.

-Soy excelente ¿Ah? Admítelo Ed, no sabrías que hacer sin tu dulce hermana menor.

-No puedo rebatirlo.

-Ok, cambiando de tema, ¿te haz duchado ya?

-Uh, si, ¿Porqué?

-Bueno, pasaré por ti, ya estoy fastidiada de que solo te la pases lloriqueando por los rincones como la muñeca fea*

-Al, agradezco tu intención, pero no estoy de humor, de verdad.

-Pero lo harás, por mí, porque me quieres y porque estoy haciendo todo por ayudarte.

-Eso no es justo, me estás chantajeando.

-Oh, vamos, por favor. Solo iremos a un Starbucks, Jazz tú y yo ¿De acuerdo? Un Mocha Blanco Ed, es todo lo que te pido.

Me lo pensé un momento, ella estaba haciendo mucho por mí. Después de todo, creo que un café no me caería mal. Menos si era mi favorito.

-Ok, ¿en cuanto tiempo llegas?

-¡Siiiii! Sabía que cederías, uh… te parece en… ¿Unos 20 minutos?

-Supongo, ya estoy vestido.

-Y, solo por curiosidad ¿Qué usas?

-Nada en especial, unos jeans, una camisa azul marino y unos converse, eso es todo.

-Bien, supongo—desde pequeños, a Alice le gustaba criticar mi ropa.

-Te veré un rato entonces

-Si, te quiero Edward.

-Y yo a ti Ali, yo a ti.

.

Faltaban 8 minutos para que mi hermana llegara en su Porsche y yo la esperaba sentada en la sala del departamento, mirando a la nada.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Fruncí el ceño.

Alice siempre era puntual, nunca se adelantaba o se retrasaba.

Me paré con toda la flojera del mundo. Ya sentía raras mis piernas después del poco tiempo de actividad que había tenido.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, hasta que al fin abrí la puerta.

Nada me preparaba para lo que vería.

-¿¡Y tú que demonios haces aquí!—gruñí.

-Owww cariño, me siento ofendida, ¿No vas a saludarme?

-Tu no te mereces ni que te de el buenos días.

-Vamos Ed, invítame a pasar, después de todo, viví aquí un largo tiempo.

La muy descarada se acercó y rozó mis labios con los suyos, dado que el tiempo de inactividad me estaba dejando medio lelo, mis reflejos no alcanzaron a evitarla.

Ella pasó y observó detenidamente el lugar, arrojando su bolso en el sofá, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Uh, vaya, todo se ve más amplio, más luminoso. Debes estar feliz. ¿Pondrás tu pianucho ahora si?

Ella me exasperó.

-Tanya, ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? Por si no te quedó lo suficientemente claro cuando te dije que te llevaras tus cosas y tu veneno a otra parte, ¡Ya no quiero verte!

-No seas así, Eddie

-No me digas así.

-Uy, el niño grande se despertó de malas—me dijo alzando sus manos y arrojándose al sofá—Ya, ya. Relájate un poco, yo solo vengo a hacerte compañía.

-No la quiero.

-Pero si antes te encantaba. ¿Recuerdas lo _bien _que nos la pasábamos en este sofá?

-Eso fue entes de descubrir lo arpía que puedes ser.

-No seas mentiroso Edward. Lo supiste, siempre lo supiste.

-No se de que me hablas

-Conocías mi carácter, lo desgraciada que podía ser cuando algo se atravesaba en mi camino.

-Eres una bruja descarada

Ella se rió fuertemente.

-¡Lo se! Es lo mejor. Las niñas malas disfrutamos querido, hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos, sin reglas, sin nada. Y eso es lo que atrae a los chicos como abejas a la miel. Tú eres la prueba de ello.

-Tanya, lárgate de aquí si no quieres que me olvide de que eres una… dama y te saque yo mismo.

-Siempre amé tu pose de chico malo. Y ¿Sabes algo?—se puso de pie a una velocidad increíble y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Me alejé todo lo que pude—Adoro como te ves en estos momentos.

-Tanya…-le advertí.

-Lástima que Isabella no lo supo disfrutar, ¿No?—y vi todo rojo.

-A ella no la metas en esto—siseé.

-Oh, no, la dulce Bells, la que nunca hace nada…

-Aléjate de mí…

-¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí?

Ella y yo nos giramos a la puerta, que se había quedado abierta. Ahora una Alice muy muy roja se asomaba por ella, apretando sus puñitos compulsivamente.

-Al, yo…-intenté explicar.

-Nada, querida cuñadita. Lo mismo que hacen todas las parejas cuando se reconcilian…-dijo Tanya.

¿Qué dijo qué…?

-No…-intenté defenderme pero la carcajada de Alice me detuvo.

-¿No? ¿En serio? Tanya, tu si eres una idiota de las grandes. Todo el tiempo en que nos conocimos, anhelé el día en el que pudiera partirte tu maldito rostro de princesa, pero no lo hice por el tarado que estás sosteniendo. Ahora que él te odia casi tanto como yo, nada, absolutamente nada me detiene a hacerlo.

Mi pequeña hermana avanzaba con paso firme en sus costosos tacones, símbolo de que estaba más que decidida a hacer lo anteriormente dicho, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el aire que la pelirroja tocaba, los brazos de Jasper la jalaron lejos.

Alice forcejeaba, pero mi cuñado no cedió ni un ápice.

Fue mi oportunidad para deshacer el abrazo de Tanya.

-No vuelvas a pasar por aquí—le amenace—porque entonces, ninguno de los 2 caballeros aquí presentes tendrá rezones suficientes para impedir que esa señorita patee tu trasero—señalé a Alice que ya ponía menos resistencia.

Tanya solo sonrió burlona.

-¡Lárgate maldita zorra! ¿No ves que el corazón de mi hermano ya lo ocupa una chica decente? ¡No una lagartona como tú!—gritó la enana.

-¿Decente dices? Oh, seguro que hablamos de la mismísima Swan.

-¿De quién más? Ella si supo conquistar a mi hermano. Está loco por ella. ¿Sabes qué hizo en el aeropuerto? ¡Le declaró que la amaba!

-¿Eso hiciste Ed? Me sorprendes—se siguió mofando Tanya.

-Lo hice, y no me da vergüenza admitir que amo a Bella Swan, que ella se robó mi corazón y que lo tendrá por siempre. Nunca hubo nadie más, solo ella.

-Si, si, como digas. Por mi parte, le he enviado un pequeño presente a la chica en discordia para que lo… disfrute, para que no te extrañe tanto mi querido Cullen. Estoy segura de que de verdad lo va a disfrutar—su sonrisa macabra volvió a aparecer. A mi me entró la duda.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No no no, yo no voy a arruinar la sorpresa. Descúbranlo por ustedes mismos, y después de eso, estoy segura Edward Cullen de que volverás corriendo a mis brazos.

Intentó pellizcar mi mejilla, pero la alejé de un manotazo.

-¡Nos vemos!—y así salió de mi apartamento.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones.

-Jazz, ya suéltame.

-Oh, si.

-Alice ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No se Edward, no lo se.

-¡¿No se supone que la habías investigado a la perfección?—Le grité, alterado por la situación-¿Qué tal si la loca esa le envió una bomba? ¡O un animal salvaje! ¡O un stripper para que se olvide de mi!

-¡Edward!—mi hermana me abofeteó. Fuerte. Supongo que lo merecía. Estaba entrando en la histeria.

-Ya, ya me calmo, no me golpees de nuevo—Jasper intentaba disimular una risa con una tos, pero pésimamente. Le entrecerré los ojos. A mi no me causaba nada de gracia.

-Déjame pensar…-susurró Alice.

-¿Pensar qué? No eras tan buena como creías supongo, porque de ser así, Tanya no nos había tomado por sorpresa.

-Escúchame bien Cullen, yo hago todo lo que puedo, así que ¡deja de reclamarme! Si no te gusta, hazlo tu mismo.

Me sentí mal. Mi hermana matándose por algo que debería ser mi asunto y yo solo reprochándole todo. Tenía razón, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Tienes razón Al, lamento haberme salido de control pero es que no quiero a la arpía de mi ex mi 1000 km a la redonda de Bella. Te ayudaré.

-Gracias Edward, ese era el entusiasmo que buscaba—me sonrió—Ahora, ¡ambos muevan ese trasero que me muero por mi café!

.

Mi vida parecía una rutina, del hospital a mi departamento y del departamento al hospital. A veces una parada en la gasolinera era lo que rompía el ciclo.

Había descubierto que era un asco intentando rastrear personas. La información que conseguí de Isabella era aún más pobre que la de mi hermana.

Ella casi casi sabía a que hora salía por el pan.

Una vez le intenté preguntar como le hacía.

-Te sorprenderías Ed, de la clase de cosas que tengo que hacer por esos datos—fue su respuesta.

Yo le fruncí el ceño y le pregunté si Jazz estaba de acuerdo.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, agitó la mano y me dejó solo.

Eso solo quería decir que el tipo no tenía ni idea. No iba a mover las cosas de momento, si Alice le quería ser infiel a su novio por un poco de información que era de vida o muerte para mi, yo no me iba a meter. De verdad la necesitaba.

Lo se, soy un hermano despreciable y me voy a ir al infierno…

.

Era un jueves por la noche, yo estaba viendo Vampire Diaries en WB, desde que descubrí—por mi hermana claro—que era una de las series favoritas de Bella, no podía dejar de verla.

Era… interesante hasta eso.

La actriz no estaba nada mal…

El sonido de Bones de The Killers interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Era el tono de Alice, y ella no llamaba a menos que fuer importante, así que contesté lo más rápido que pude.

-Hey Al ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté lo más casual que pude.

-Tienes que sentarte—fue lo primero que dijo. No se oía bien, así que le obedecí, apagué la televisión.

-Bien, listo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre Bella…-mi corazón brincó-…y Tanya…-y se detuvo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas la sorpresa de la que ella habló?

-Si…-empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

-Bueno, pues Tanya…

-¡Ella envió la bomba a Londres!—exploté, poniéndome de pie.

-¡No! Cielos, no Edward, es mucho peor, la bomba la podrían identificar en el aeropuerto y asunto resuelto, pero lo que tu querida ex planeó, no es algo que los oficiales encontraran sospechoso.

-Alice, maldición habla ¡ya!—suspiró.

-Ella… ella envió a Jason a Londres, a seducir a Bella e intentar por todos los medios que se case con ella…

La fuerza abandonó mi cuerpo, el celular de deslizó de mi mano hasta estrellarse en el piso.

Alice gritaba insistentemente mi nombre, pero yo ya no tenía cabeza para lo que me pudiera decir.

…_A intentar por todos los medios que se case con ella…_

…_que se case con ella…_

.

***La muñeca fea es una canción infantil muy conocida en México (mi país) de crí-crí, que trata acerca de una muñeca que llora por los rincones porque cree que nadie la quiere y luego unos amigos la animan. Búsquenla en Youtube para que entiendan mejor porque nunca me gustó, asi que no es mi fuerte xD**

**Wiiiiiiiiii ¿A que las cosas se están poniendo buenas? Yo lo se, yo lo se xD**

**No quisiera dejarlas así pero… soy mala, he! xD**

**Mis niñas, muchas muchas gracias por todo (lo digo de nuevo) y en el prox cap, pondré mis agradecimientos. **

**Les recomiendo que si pueden, escuchen todo el disco Danger Days de My Chemical Romance, porque a mi me ha facinado, nada más por el puro gusto :D **

**La quiero!**

**Mándenme sus lindos reviews que tanto amo leer y dígame que les gusta más, leer a Bells o a Ed.**

**.**

**AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^**


	16. I won't give up now that the play begins

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**¡Ahá! No me esperaban aquí tan pronto, ¿No es así? Pero ¿cómo no me iba a aparecer yo por aquí, si tengo a las mejores lectoras que podría desear? Chicas, ¡ustedes rulean! Siiiiii, y es que me dejaron muchos muchos reviews y yo estoy que ¡salto de la felicidad! **

**Nadie me dijo que le gustaba más, así que tomaré las cosas por mi camino. ¡Las amo!**

**Este cap es especial para Cullen Virgo que me sacó de una mega encrucijada que tenía (ya verás porque linda) para Carolina Pattinson porque ya la extrañaba, para por dedicarme tanto tiempo xD y para perl rose swan por sus reviews.**

**.**

**I won't give up now that the play begins.**

**.**

Edward

…_A intentar por todos los medios que se case con ella…_

…_que se case con ella…_

Por mi mente corrían como caballos desbocados todo tipo de pensamientos, Era tal la velocidad que solo alcanzaba a capturar pedazos.

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

_¡Contrólate Edward! ¡Analiza bien la situación maldición! ¡¿No lo irás a echar todo por la borda?_

_No, claro que no…_

Me di una bofetada imaginaria y recobré el sentido.

Los gritos de Alice cada vez se hacían más frenéticos e histéricos.

Tomé el celular lo más rápido que pude, inhalando para hablar con claridad.

-Alice, estoy aquí. Lo lamento, la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-Cielos, yo empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-Lo noté.

Suspiro.

-Ed, no sabes como lo lamento, no entiendo como esa información se me pudo filtrar pensando en los informantes con los que cuento.

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo. Nadie es perfecto. De todos modos también es mi error, yo, al igual que tú, estuve tratando de investigar.

-Si Edward, pero eres un completo asco haciendo eso. Lo peor que he visto jamás.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Dejemos de hablar de mis no-habilidades. Dime, que más sabes de todo este asunto.

Me senté, esperando oír lo peor.

-De acuerdo, Jason llegó hace 2 días, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Isabella. La abordó en el umbral de su casa. Tengo entendido que fuera de eso, no se han visto ni una sola vez, aunque eso no quita que él vigila cada paso que ella da y le comunica todo, absolutamente todo a Tanya.

Me estaba poniendo rojo de ira, podía sentirlo. Tanya estaba intentando mover sus piezas y las cosas le estaban saliendo bien.

-¿Sabes por qué Bella y él no se han visto?

-Uh… no exactamente. Creo, no estoy segura pero tenlo en cuenta, que ella le rechazó cualquier tipo de invitación. Quizá tiene mucho trabajo, o se siente enferma o…

-… o ella no quiere tener nada que ver con él—completé. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, pensando en el momento en que mi Bella rechazaba a ese cretino que creí mi amigo.

-Si, esa también es una posibilidad, no la descarto. Se que en este momento se están haciendo ilusiones en tu corazón hermanito, y admito que en el mío también, pero quizá eso no sea cierto.

-No me importa Al, no me importa cuan imposible sea. Mientras la consideremos una posibilidad, yo la adoptaré.

-Ok… veo que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo así que…-dejó la frase en el aire.

-Alice, ¿Sabes cómo se aliaron Tanya y Jason?

-La verdad no, puede que hayan hablado en California.

-No, no "puede", es obvio que hablaron ahí.

-Ya, ya sabelotodo, bueno, y quizá hayan tenido una aventurilla, ella te quiere a ti, Jason quiere a Bella, a + b es igual a c…

-Es probable—admití.

-Edward, prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que esto que está pasando no te hará desistir de tus planes ni de tus sentimientos.

Me reí.

-Ali, parece que no me conoces.

-¡Prométemelo!—me gritó, su voz rayando en la histeria.

-¡Ok, ok! Lo prometo, pero no era necesario. La quiero más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Ese imbécil no se va a interponer.

Suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias, eso es lo que necesitaba saber. Por cierto, necesito que me prometas algo más.

-Alice…-advertí.

-¡Por favor! Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir—me rogó.

-Ok, habla.

-Por favor, por favor prométeme que algún día, no muy lejano, me dejarás arrancarle ese greñero a Tanya.

Solté una carcajada.

-¡No te rías! Por favor Eddie, tú nunca me niegas nada.

-Alice, ¿Porqué quieres hacer eso?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Esa mujer se merece la silla eléctrica, pero como no me la concederán, al menos déjame hacer justicia por mi propia cuenta.

-Alice, ¿Nunca haz oído de la justicia divina?

-Pfff… esas son tonterías, sabes que yo no creo en eso. Creo fervientemente en la venganza.

-Si, ya lo se.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Si?

A pesar de que no podíamos vernos, la imagen de ella haciendo su típico puchero-convence-gente estaba presente.

-Deja de hacer esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?—preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Tú sabes cual.

-No me cambies el tema Edward Anthony, promételo.

-¿A ti no te puedo negar nada, no?

-Estás en lo cierto. Solo te pido que en nuestro próximo encuentro, no me detengas al momento de la violencia.

-¿Qué pasará con Jasper?—soltó su risa melodiosa.

-De eso yo me encargo, tengo mis… métodos de convencimiento.

-De los cuales yo no quiero saber nada. Está bien Al, creo que te puedo dar ese pequeño gusto. Tú haz estado conmigo y eres la primera que me saca una sonrisa genuina después de esta situación.

-¡Gracias Ed! ¡Eres el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear y que una chica podría querer!

-¿Gracias?

-Es el sentimiento correcto.

-¿Sabes que hermana? Esa frase tuya me ha hecho pensar en algo. Tengo la esperanza de que Bella me quiera a mí como yo la quiero a ella, que a pesar de todos los planes y conquistas de Jason, ella desista por mí.

Se oyeron unos aplausos emocionados del otro lado.

-¡Esa es la actitud hermanito! Pero claro que ella te quiere más que nada en el mundo.

-Eres mi mejor apoyo Al

-Lo se.

_-¿Alice? ¿Cariño?—_se oyó

-Oh, es Jasper. _¡Por aquí Jazz! Estoy hablando con Ed._

_-Oh, mándale mis saludos._

-Jasper te manda saludos.

-Igual yo. Oye, es un poco tarde, ¿Hablamos luego?

-Si, ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Ya sabes, para lo del plan. Creo que hoy por la noche puedo planear los últimos detalles y mañana ajustarlos contigo.

-Claro. ¿A eso de las 2 en el Starbucks cercano al hospital te sienta bien?

-De maravilla.

-Ok, hasta mañana entonces.

-Sueña con Bellita hermanito. Te quiero.

-También te quiero.

Corté la comunicación con mi hermana y mi cerebro empezó a analizar todo lo ocurrido.

De algo estaba completamente seguro. Iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por la chica más importante de mi vida…

…junto con mi mamá, claro.

Después de eso, me fui a mi cama, un poco más relajado y con el corazón lleno de esperanzas.

.

En el hospital nada había cambiado en exceso.

Mis consultas eran las mismas, de 8:00 am a 4:00 pm con un almuerzo a las 2:00 pm, después de eso, podía tener operaciones o rondas o algo productivo que hacer.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, era el director del hospital, y llevaba siéndolo por muchos años, desde que nos mudamos de Forks a Seattle.

La casa de Forks aún la conservábamos, íbamos unos 2 veces por mes.

Era preciosa, mi madre la había diseñado completamente por dentro y ella tenía un gusto excelente.

Cuando terminé la carrera, mi padre quiso ayudarme a instalarme en el hospital, pero me negué. Ya me eran suficientes las miradas matonas de mis compañeros internos, que sabían que mi padre era el director. Seguro que me linchaban si yo aprovechaba el cargo de mi papá, así que yo mismo me gané el lugar.

Era la 1:15 y no tenía más consultas por el resto del día, me decidí a pasear por el hospital, por si alguien me necesitaba o algo.

Las enfermeras seguían con sus miradas descaradas sobre mi persona, como anteriormente.

Sabía que se había corrido el rumor de que Tanya y yo no estábamos juntos más, así que se habían vuelto más directas… y más locas.

-Hola Edward…-me saludó con una risita Jenna, una de las enfermeras más jóvenes desde la central.

Le sonreí con cortesía y asentí para darle a entender que la había oído.

Las chicas detrás de ella, que supuse que eran internas, rieron como tontas.

Me alejé de ahí lo más pronto posible.

No hallaba nada que hacer, todo se veía en calma.

Pensé en visitar a mi padre, pero desistí de la idea tras pensar en la última vez que lo hice.

"—_Estamos en horarios de trabajo Dr. Cullen, no creo que visitas familiares estén permitidas, exceptuando claro, el almuerzo"_

Era una exageración, lo se, pero mi padre se ponía todo loco con su trabajo.

El reloj de la sala de espera marcaba la 1:45 y decidí que era hora de salir al Starbucks.

.

Llegué en 5 minutos debido a lo cerca que estaba, y tuve la suerte de encontrar una buena mesa para esperar.

Pediría mi café cuando Alice estuviera presente. Así me había educado mamá.

Una rubia completamente plástica estaba coqueteando conmigo en la mesa contigua, a pesar, de que su compañía era un caballero que se veía que estaba embobadísimo contándole algo con mucha emoción. Le rodé los ojos a la chica y la ignoré olímpicamente, prefiriendo pensar en unos rizos y unos ojos chocolate…

.

-¡Edward!—alguien chasqueó frente a mis ojos y regresé a la realidad.

-Oh, hola Alice. No sabía que traerías compañía.

Alice estaba frente a mi, con los Hale.

-Si Edward, también nos da muchísimo gusto verte—dijeron al unísono.

Les sonreí.

-A mi también.

Me puse de pie y salude a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla y a Jasper con un choque de manos.

-Yo iré por las bebidas—anunció el chico-¿Lo de siempre para todos?

Asentimos y se retiró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos trae por aquí?—preguntó Rose.

-Hoy les contaré de mi plan maestro, es eso—le respondió mi hermana.

-Oh, genial—de repente, la rubia parecía más interesada.

-Si, enseguida de que mi Jazz regrese, empezaré.

-De acuerdo… Y… ¿Cómo haz estado Edward?—ahora Rosalie me miraba con duda.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Por cierto Rose, quiero darte las gracias por lo que hacer por mi con Emmett. No tienes la obligación de meterte en problemas por mi culpa…

Me interrumpió moviendo su mano frente a mi cara.

-Nada de eso chico Cullen, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se porque hago las cosas. No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Pero…

-No empieces Ed.

-Ok, veo que con ustedes es imposible pelear algo—señalé a las 2 chicas y ellas rieron, muy pagadas de si mismas.

Un momento después, Jasper regresó con todo lo pedido.

-Tuve suerte, no hay mucha gente. Ok… un Fresa Cream Frappuccino para Rose, un Café Mocha para Alice, un Caramel Macchiato para mi y el característico Mocha Blanco de Edward.

Todos agradecimos y nos dispusimos a disfrutar un poco de nuestras bebidas antes de empezar con el tema.

-Está bien, ya todos sabemos porque estamos aquí presentes. Por mi hermanito bonito—empezó Alice. Los Hale me miraron con sonrisas de burla y me sonrojé.

-Alice, al grano—pedí.

-Como quieras, debo ajustar unas cuantas cosas antes de decirlo en su totalidad. Edward, ¿Haz tomado todos tus días de descanso?

-Uh… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la Navidad?

-¡Contesta!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no, creo que no. Me quedan unos cuantos.

-¿Cuántos exactamente?

-Unas 2 semanas

-¡Genial!

Alice sacó una libreta junto con una pluma de su bolso y se puso a anotar cosas como si estuviera sola. Los chicos y yo la miramos extrañados.

-Ejem, amor—dijo Jasper—Sabes lo mucho que te quiero y eso pero… a veces eres un poco extraña.

Levantó la mirada para vernos y después rodó los ojos.

-Puedo ver que la paciencia no es una de sus mejores cualidades. Sigan disfrutando de sus bebidas que yo ya les explico

Nos encogimos de hombros y permanecimos en silencio.

El Starbucks siempre había sido uno de mis lugares favoritos. Amaba el café y creo que esa era una de las causas de mi problema de insomnio, pero por nada del mundo lo dejaría. Además, cada establecimiento tenía un algo que lo hacía especial y relajante. Me gustaba venir aquí a pensar o simplemente a pasar el tiempo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, como ya era común en mí y Alice se puso a gritar.

-¡Está listo!

-Alice, ya habla por favor que mi hora de comida se está agotando.

-Bueno, ya les diré. Ejem… a ver Edward, el plan que tengo en mente está fríamente calculado, contemplando todos los detalles y lo que pueda surgir. Comenzaré. Los Cullen iremos a Londres, es decir, tu y yo. Iremos a ver a Isabella, he rentado un par de habitaciones en un hotel muy cercano a su apartamento, no fue fácil, déjame decirte, como sabemos todos sus horarios nos será sencillo poder verla. Me he hecho amiga por correspondencia de su secretaria, la cual es algo ingenua y apenas acababa de preguntarle por el nombre de su jefa cuando ella ya me había contado hasta a que es alérgica, lo cual me lleva a pensar que ella quizá les dio algo de información a nuestros enemigos. Esas 2 semanas que tienes de vacaciones, las ocuparemos enteras ahí, bueno, creo que es tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas. En caso de que el tiempo se te acabe, yo regresaré a Seattle para poner cualquier excusa en el hospital por tu demora, pero eso no me durará más que tres días ¿Me siguen?—por mi parte asentí medio confundido—Ok, en Londres usarás todas tus tácticas de seducción, yo te ayudaré, claro que si. Una vez que sean algo más que amigos y conocidos, moveré un par de mis piezas en el mundo de los negocios, hablaré con la gente que me debe favores y haré todo lo posible para lograr que Bella se traslade a Estados Unidos con el mismo trabajo y jamás se tengan que separar. Es simple, lo se, simple pero brillante. He calculado que tiene un 95% de efectividad. Ya díganme que les parece.

Los aludidos nos quedamos callados por un tiempo, hasta que Rosalie carraspeó.

-Suena bien Al, pero, ¿que pasa si ella no quiere ceder en lo de su trabajo?

-He pensado en eso, por supuesto—respondió—Creo que Edward puede llegar a convencerla, pero, en caso contrario, porque ella es muy cabezota, bueno hermano, creo que serás tú quien tenga que ceder.

-¿Ceder?

-¿No estás dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de tu vida laboral por ella?

-¿Te refieres a mudarme yo a Londres?—cuestioné una vez que uní las palabras.

-Exacto, se que eres un muy buen doctor Edward, no te sería en absoluto difícil encontrar un buen puesto ahí.

-No lo se Alice…

-Oh, por todos los cielos. Piénsalo a la inversa, ve que ella llegado ese momento quizá se lo piense como tú, partiéndote el corazón. ¿Quieres que sea así?

-No, yo no quiero que sufra. Quiero lo mejor para ella

-Así como estoy segura de que ella quiere lo mejor para ti.

Me mantuve el silencio, sopesando el asunto. No podía exigirle nada si de entrada yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo si se daba el caso.

-Creo que tienes razón. Lo haría.

-Muy bien, ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Edward, no me odies por esto pero tengo que preguntar—dijo Jasper-¿Qué pasará si ella no lo quiere a él?

Me rechinaron los dientes. Se que mi amigo no lo decía con mala intención, pero no pude evitarlo.

-No habrá más que hacer querido—le dijo su novia—O Edward la conquista en el tempo del que dispone o la deja ir. No hay más.

-Oh—fue su respuesta.

-¿Y nosotros? De algo hemos de servir.

-Si Rose, tú te quedarás aquí vigilando a Emmett, esperando que no se entere de nada, y Jazz recibirá algunas de mis instrucciones. Ustedes me ayudarán aquí.

-Me parece un buen plan—dijeron al mismo tiempo. A veces hacían eso.

-¿Edward? Tú no haz opinado.

-Lo se, bueno, creo que suena bien. Pondré todo de mi parte para que salga bien pero, ¿Y Jason?

-Simple, lo alejaremos de ella lo más que podamos. ¿Algo más?—nadie dijo nada—Ok, ya que todos estamos informados y de acuerdo, que el juego comience.

.

Bella:

-¿Jason?

-¿Quién más Bella? ¿Esperabas a otra persona?

-Si, bueno, no pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una serie de negocios aquí, me enteré casualmente de donde vives y decidí visitarte. No quedamos muy bien la última vez.

-Oh, es cierto.

¿Casualmente se enteró? Había algo en sus palabras que no me dejaba confiar.

-Así que… aquí está tu apartamento—continuó.

-Si, estoy a punto de entrar…

-¿No me invitarías a pasar? Se que los ingleses son muy cordiales

Ay no…

-La verdad es que hoy no puedo… el apartamento está impresentable, lo están remodelando y…

-Vamos, eso no será un problema—insistió.

-En serio Jason, no me gustaría que lo vieras así

-Está bien, está bien, cederé solo por hoy, hermosa dama, pero vendré a visitarte muy pronto—me guiñó un ojo.

¿Quién era este Jason? ¿Dónde había quedado el dulce? Este era un total seductor, incluso parecía algo acosador. Me estaba asustando…

-De acuerdo… he tenido un día cansado así que si me disculpas…

-Por supuesto mi adorada Bella, recuerda mi promesa de visita, y también podría invitarte a comer o algo…

-Si, si. Nos vemos luego.

Con toda la rapidez posible entre a casa y al momento de acostarme, aún me rondaba en la mente la confusión de su comportamiento.

Mis sentidos me decían que ahora debía tener mucho cuidado con este chico. Y casi nunca se equivocaban.

El sueño me venció, y como todas las noches desde hace bastante tiempo, mi último pensamiento fue dirigido al chico de orbes esmeraldas, sonrisa quita alientos y cabellos cobrizos sin control…

.

**¡Y aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo! Se muy bien que está cortito, pero es revelador. **

**El plan ya está dictado y les quise poner un poquito de Bella, para que supieran como terminó esa noche con Jason.**

**Vean esto como un regalito, en agradecimiento a lo mucho que me quieren xD**

**Les prometo que el cap que viene ya estará más larguito, porque como que escribir poquito no es mi estilo.**

**Espero que me dejen algunos reviews para alimentar mi sonrisa.**

**Las quiero! :D**


	17. Thanks For The Memories And Your Support

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Hey! Hola bonitas! Como les ha pintado este nuevo año? A mi excelente con muchas reviews, alertas y favoritos! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo mucho que las adoro! Espero que estemos juntas mucho tiempo mas! Porque aparte de los nuevos capítulos que leerán aquí, les traeré más fics! Siiiii! Este es el mes de la inspiración y la creatividad. Ok, no les quito más su tiempo, a leer! xD Nos vemos abajito :)**

**.**

**Thanks for the memories and your support.**

**.**

Edward

Justo como Alice dijo, el plan fue llevado a cabo días después.

Ella se encargó de que mis 2 semanas de vacaciones fueran anunciadas al director del hospital, mi padre.

Mi hermana y yo fuimos a hablar con él.

_Flashback_

_-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?—mi hermana había ignorado a mi secretaria y entrado a mi consultorio rebotando como loca y como… como siempre._

_-También me da gusto verte Edward—dijo sarcásticamente mientras ocupaba la silla frente a mi escritorio. _

_Heidi, mi secretaria, seguía en la puerta con expresión furiosa._ _Era una amante de las normas._

_-Ya puedes retirarte Heidi, gracias—le llamé, haciendo que quitara sus ojos como rayos láser de mí hermana: asintió a regañadientes y se giró para marcharse._

_-Dios hermanito—dijo Alice cuando la puerta se azotó –deberías encontrarte una secretaria mas agradable; llegué aquí y le saludé preguntándole por ti, hizo como que no me oyó y entonces le grité, me dijo que no estabas disponible y le rugí que si no sabía quien era yo, respondió que no le importaba, me barrió con la mirada y volvió a lo suyo. ¡Me barrió Edward! ¡A mi!_

_Reí ante la muestra de histeria._

_-La verdad es que eso es inusual en ella, nunca la había visto comportarse así—admití._

_Alice bufó cruzada de brazos, un segundo después, ella sonrió con un toque de intuición en sus ojos, casi se sube a mi escritorio…_

_-Le gustas—declaró. Solté una carcajada._

_-Si Al, como digas._

_-No Edward, hablo en serio. Ella cree que soy algo más que tu hermana y está celosa. Pero seamos sinceros, ella es idiota, es decir, ¡Míranos! Somos parecidos al extremo._

_-Alice, yo a ella nunca le he dado motivos o esperanzas amorosas. No me atrae sin importar lo mucho que se le ocurra imaginar nuestra casa de matrimonio y el nombre de nuestros hijos y del perro. La única chica con la que quiero planear algo como eso, está dormida en Londres ahora mismo._

_Alice me miró con mucha ternura en su rostro, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y en lugar de lágrimas, fuera a salir azúcar de sus ojos._

_Iugh…_

_-Agh Alice, no me mires así, o de lo contrario, tendremos que bajar a farmacia por un poco de insulina._

_La emoción de sus ojos se volvió diversión y ambos comenzamos a reírnos._

_-¿Te das cuenta Edward? La belleza de Heidi es innegable y tu no estas en absoluto interesada en ella._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti Eddie_

_Ella tenía razón, Heidi era una rubia de un muy buen cuerpo, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos azul celeste y sin embargo, a mi no me llamaba la atención._

_-Ok, ya dime porque estás aquí duende—desvié el tema._

_-¿No puedo simplemente venir a visitar a mi hermano favorito?_

"_No, claro que no…"_

_-Nunca lo haces, y soy tu único hermano._

_-Es que tú nunca me invitas—gimió con su puchero-convence-todo._

_-Tu nunca necesitas invitación para venir Al—luego lo pensé mejor—Tu nunca necesitas invitación para nada—se rió._

_-Esa es Alice Cullen_

_-Ya dime_

_-Ok, estoy aquí para llevar a cabo la primera fase del plan Edward-el-bruto-de-mi-hermano-va-a-Londres-a-conquistar-a-su-chica._

_-¿Es en serio? Ese es un nombre extremadamente largo y ridículo._

_-Bueno, vas a criticarme o a oír el resto—me miró con ojos entrecerrados y yo me disculpé._

_-Ejem, si, como iba diciendo, la fase 1 es acerca de hablar con el señor director del hospital para lo de tus vacaciones._

_-Pero Al, el "Señor director del hospital" es nuestro padre—le dije divertido._

_-Ya se, ya se. Ay Edward—me respondió toda fastidiada—Tú le quitas el dramatismo y la emoción a las cosas._

_-Me disculpo nuevamente—su sonrisa regresó._

_-Solo estoy jugando tontito. Necesito que papá me diga con precisión o que me deje elegir los días para comprar los tickets de avión, ver las reservaciones y todo lo demás que…_

_Entonces mi hermana mayor se enfrascó en una conversación con ella misma y empezó a enumerar cosas con sus dedos._

_Rodé los ojos y fijé la vista en el vitral de mi oficina._

_El día en Seattle era nublado, la clase de días que eran mis predilectos. Me gustaba sentir la lluvia en mi cara, la sensación refrescante. De pequeños, Esme jugaba en días de lluvia con Alice y conmigo, era uno de los mejores recuerdos._

_-…y así fue como Isabella aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Jason, esperan un niño y lograron que esta operación se volviera totalmente diferente—dijo mi hermana mirándose las uñas y con la misma tranquilidad que si hubiera dicho que era jueves._

_-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeé!—grité como loco histérico azotando las manos en el escritorio._

_-¡Qué no me estás prestando ni una pizca de tu maldita atención!—me gritó de regreso, copiando mi postura._

_-Repite lo anterior—pedí entre dientes._

_-Que no me estás…_

_-Eso no, ¡lo de Bella!_

_-Ah, era una broma Edward, si fueras más listo y me prestaras más atención, sabrías que es cronológicamente posible._

_Suspiré tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que me habían oído hasta Argentina._

_Recobré mi porte anterior._

_-Si, bueno, no vuelvas a jugar con algo como eso Alice._

_-No seas tan dramático, y ahora ponte de pie que es hora de ir a hablar con papá._

_Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar a la salida, sin otro remedio la seguí y 5 minutos después, estábamos frente a la secretaria de papá._

_-Hola Zafrina, ¿está el director en su consultorio?—pregunté amablemente._

_-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen, señorita Cullen, si, está aquí, acaba de regresar de una cirugía, ¿Quieren verlo?_

_Asentí._

_-Por favor._

_Nos sonrió antes de usar el intercomunicador para hablar con Carlisle._

_-Pueden pasar—nos dijo._

_-Muchas gracias—me despedí._

_-Estás si son secretarias eficientes y buenas—gritó Alice antes de entrar por la puerta, y a pesar de que la piel de Zafrina era muy morena, pude notar su sonrojo._

_-Hola Alice, doctor Cullen, ¿Qué los trae a mi oficina?—saludó mi padre desde su escritorio. Sus formalismos eran una basura._

_-Hola papi—dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente a él._

_Yo no fui tan galante y me aplaste en un la silla de al lado._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_

_Miré a Alice, ella se veía tranquila y relajada, como en su ambiente. Cómo no iba a estarlo si ella siempre ha manejado a mi padre a su antojo._

_Cuando yo tenía 6, en navidad me regalaron un auto falso, ya saben, un Power Wheels o algo así, de esos que usan los niños pequeños._

_Era un Mustang que adoré desde el primer minuto. _

_Alice recibió ese año su primer computador, pero era una niña algo caprichosa en ese entonces, y al verme feliz a mi, se sintió inconforme e hizo un berrinche de grandes proporciones para que mi padre le comprara uno también._

_Ninguno de la juguetería era lo suficientemente grande para su tamaño, pero nada le importó y si papá no se lo compraba, lloraría de nuevo. Él iba a hacer gasta lo imposible para que su princesa fuera feliz._

_Una semana después, el dichoso juguete estaba arrumbado en el cobertizo, de donde nunca salió. Yo no lo usé porque era rosa y de Barbie._

_Ahora que lo pienso… Cielos…_

_-¿Y usted que me dice de eso, Dr. Cullen?_

_-¿Uh?_

_¿De qué estábamos hablando?_

_Alice soltó una risita, pero a papá no le hizo nada de gracia._

_-Si quieres seguir en la conversación, te recomiendo que estés pendiente—me dijo con voz fría._

_-Si, claro. Entonces…_

_-Le decía a mi padre que piensas tomarte tus 2 semanas de vacaciones para acompañarme a mi a tomar las mías a Londres._

_-Ah, ya. Es de eso._

_-Si, de eso—dijo Alice entre dientes, con ese tonito de "¿Puedes cooperar más, por favor? O te rompo los dientes"._

_Y yo no tenía planes próximos e de una visita al dentista…_

_-Este… si, yo quiero acompañar a Alice, sabes que ella siempre escoge mi guardarropa y la última vez hizo un horrible trabajo—le inventé._

_Los ojos de Alice casi se salen de sus órbitas._

_-¿¡Horrible trabajo! Te traje trajes Valentino, Dior, Chanel, Versace, Ralph Lauren…_

_Le abrí mucho los ojos. Está bien, tal vez no haya usado la carta correcta. Ella enloquecía con eso de la moda. Captó mi mirada al vuelo._

_-Bueno, quizá uno que otro de la temporada pasada—medio le arregló._

_Nadie dijo nada más y estaba clarísimo que mi padre no se tragaba nada._

_-Además papi—y volvemos a las linduras…-Jazz es el que siempre me acompaña, y esta vez tiene asuntos más importantes en su trabajo, no puedo pedirle que abandone eso por mi, y tengo entendido que Eddie—hice una mueca—tiene esas semanitas de vacaciones sin utilizar. Como acabamos de regresar de California, no creo que las quiera usar, y se van a desperdiciar…_

_-Ya veo…-susurró mi papá con los ojos fijos en unas placas de rayos x sobre su escritorio. Le fruncí el ceño._

_-Alice—dije en voz baja a mi hermana-¿Estás segura de que él si está en la conversación?—ella me dio un codazo y alguien le ganó la palabra._

_-Claro que los escucho Edward, a diferencia de ti, siempre he podido hacer 2 cosas al mismo tiempo—mucho diálogo pero no apartaba sus ojos de las láminas. Me había ofendido, estaba consiente, pero lo dejaría para después. Enarqué una ceja._

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasó con tus sagrados formalismos?-mi voz tenía un tinte de burla que hizo que me mirara con rencor._

_Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y viéndose como 10 años mayor._

_-Está bien, dejaremos los formalismos para otra ocasión, ahora estamos en familia—se oía irritado y sonreí._

_Mi padre me estaba guardando resentimiento, y supuse que era desde que no quise aceptar su ayuda para ascender. No era que me gustara estar molesto con él y que se dieran este tipo de tratos entre nosotros, pero mi conciencia estaba limpia._

_-De acuerdo Carlisle—acepté._

_-Ejem… como iba diciendo—interrumpió mi hermana—papi, ¿Podrías decirme que opinas?_

_Los ojos de perro apaleado se hicieron presentes y el semblante duro de Carlisle se tambaleó._

_Otro suspiro._

_-Esta temporada no hemos tenido muchos pacientes, por lo cual, creo que no hay inconvenientes en que tu hermano se tome unos días._

"_¿Tu hermano?" ¿¡Qué demonios es eso! ¡Hola! Edward Cullen, tu hijo, el dueño del adjetivo "tu hermano" ¡Presente! ¡Llevo aquí unos 10 minutos por si no me haz notado!_

_Alice no pareció darse cuenta del detalle y si lo hizo lo ignoró. Chilló como rata y aplaudió como niña babosa._

_Si, de pronto estaba furioso e insoportable, ¿Y?_

_-¡Gracias papi! Esa es una noticia fantástica. Acabas de solucionarme la vida._

_-Pero deben saber algo, si surge algún inconveniente y yo te llamó, Edward, tienes que volver enseguida, sin excusas ni pretextos—Alice asintió como loca, pero pude notar que cruzaba los dedos ocultos por el escritorio. Por mi parte. Rodé los ojos._

_-Bien, ¿Para día tengo que programar el inicio de sus vacaciones?_

_A Alice le brillaron los ojitos._

_-Para el martes de la semana que viene._

_._

Y aquí estaba. Lunes de la semana siguiente, 2 de la tarde y con mis maletas preparadas.

M hermana dijo que tenía que estar a las 7:10 en el aeropuerto. Que ella me vería ahí.

No tenía mucho que hacer, solo contemplar mi departamento.

La televisión no tenía muchas cosas que me interesaran; últimamente se había convertido en una cosa mediocre y tediosa con los mismos programas de hace 50 años pero "mejorados". Aha, si…

El internet tampoco llamaba mi atención, sobre todo después de que Bella no respondiera nada a mi correo.

La música… bueno, a decir verdad, no tenía nada en contra de la música. Me vendría bien un poco de relajación.

Mi aparato de sonido era anticuado, mucho, en realidad. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me fascinó, algo así como amor a primera vista en el aparador de una tienda de antigüedades.

Tanya solía decir que mi amado radio era una perdida de espacio, que podíamos comprar algo mejor con el dinero que poseía, pero esta fue una de las pocas cosas en las que si me puse firme y defendí con uñas y dientes.

Jamás tiraría mi aparato de sonido. Quizá podrían enterrarlo conmigo al morir…

El computador estaba dotado de mis canciones favoritas, iTunes me abrió de inmediato y me puse a buscar.

¿Qué sería bueno?

Recientemente acababa de descubrir a un muy buen grupo, Hurts.

Los chicos eran ingleses, de Manchester, vestía muy elegantes. Ellos escribían sus canciones y parte de la música, hacían uso de varios instrumentos más aparte de guitarra, bajo y batería. Muy interesante.

El disco era algo excelente y ya tenía mis favoritas.

En mi búsqueda se atravesó una de sus canciones.

Sunday.

Era un buen reflejo de la forma en cómo se sentía en estos momentos.

Le di play y subí bastante el volumen mientras me sentaba en mi sillón favorito, recosté mi cabeza y dejé los recuerdos fluyeran, como cuando vi a Bella por primera vez…

_Flashback_

_-Edward, ¡Por favor! Estoy un poco ocupado y no puedo permitir que mi hermanita llegue sola al hotel. California es una ciudad muy grande muy grande y peligrosa como para que la recorra sin compañía._

_-Emmett, ella vive sola en Inglaterra, sabe usar un mapa, y estoy seguro de que si le dices el nombre del hotel y ella se lo dice al taxista, llegará sin problemas._

_-¿Y si el taxista resulta un violador secuestrador? Te juro por mi Rose linda que si tú me ayudas con esto, jamás te vuelvo a pedir nada._

_Suspiré pesadamente. Hace 20 minutos que Emmett me estaba rogando que fuera al LAX por su hermana Isabella. ¡Pero si yo estaba ocupado! Desde que mi novia y yo entramos a esta habitación, la estábamos… reconociendo, por llamarlo así. Ahora Tanya estaba en el sanitario, tomando un pequeño descanso y preparándose para la… ¿Qué? ¿5ta ronda?_

_Un suspiro se oyó del otro lado._

_-Como sea Edward, llamaré a Alice para ver si ella puede ayudarme._

_La voz de Emmett ya sonaba seria y molesta. Rodé los ojos._

_-Ok, Emmett. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar ahí?_

_A pesar de haber accedido, su tono no mejoró, me dijo lo indicado y me colgó._

_-¡Dios! ¿Por qué me diste amigos tan complicados? _

_Tanya se rió al salir del baño y verme así._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ed? ¿Te haz echado para atrás y te retiras del juego?—su voz destilaba sensualidad y frotaba sus largas y torneadas piernas la una con la otra. Sus piernas perfectas eran mi perdición._

_Le di mi sonrisa sexy._

_-No es eso linda, Emmett acaba pedirme que vaya por su hermana al aeropuerto y accedí—puso mala cara al instante—No hagas esa cara querida—se acercó a la cama donde yo descansaba y se puso muy cerca de mi. Yo acorté la distancia, poniendo mis labios junto a su oído—pero te prometo, que la espera valdrá la pena, regresando tendrás lo que tanto anhelas de mi…-besé su oído y ella no pudo retener su gemido._

_._

_Estacioné en el aeropuerto con más de 50 minutos de retraso gracias a que Tanya se había tardado horas en arreglarse._

_Recé porque la dichosa Isabella no fuera una chismosa y le contara eso a su hermano._

_El me degollaría sin oír últimas peticiones._

_Mi novia estaba en el asiento del copiloto con expresión calculadora._

_-Andando Tan, no quiero darle a la chica más excusas para que me asesinen—me miró pero no se movió._

_-Hmm, Ed, lo he pensado y creo que me voy a quedar aquí—arqueé una ceja—es que entrar a una sala llena de gente loca y emocionada no es mi estilo ¿sabes?—explicó rápidamente._

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-De acuerdo, no tardo nada_

_Besé ligeramente sus labios que estaban en una tensa línea, me puse mis amados Ray-Ban negros y salí corriendo para localizarla._

_Fui plenamente consiente de que mi entrada había captado la atención del 99.9% de las chicas del lugar; el 0.01% restante se trataba de una viejita que estaba más entretenida en meter a su gato erizado y revoltoso en una caja._

_Entonces la vi._

_Una chica con una maleta y algo parecido a un café en la mano esperaba sentada y parecía enojada y preocupada._

_Ella era hermosa, su piel pálida y resplandeciente, su figura delgada y flexible aún notable estando sentada, un cabello castaño, de apariencia suave que le caía en suaves ondas (Nunca tuve una necesidad tan intensa de acariciar un cabello como en ese entonces), sus mejillas sonrosadas y por encima de todo, unos ojos de dolor chocolate vivo que me llamaban. Ella también se fijaba en mí._

_Mientras más me iba acercando, más atractiva resultaba._

_Estaba clarísimo que ella era Isabella Swan; hace algún tiempo, Emmett nos había mostrado una foto y la había considerado interesante, bonita, pero nada más._

_Que equivocado estaba…_

_Hablé con ella, me excusé por llegar tarde y noté como se sonrojaba cada vez más. Sencillamente adorable._

_Mi tono de voz era como siempre, arrogante, engreído y muy seguro de mi mismo, como siempre, y creo que eso no le hizo mucha gracia._

_No era que me importara, la chica solo se quedaría unos días y con suerte, solo la vería cuando se le ocurriera visitar al próximo matrimonio feliz. Tampoco tenía el más mínimo interés de conocerla, con lo que Emmett me contara, estaría bien._

_Quiso irse de inmediato y yo cargué su maleta._

_Mientras caminábamos al auto, la vi de nuevo, un poco mejor. Tenía una belleza que cautivaba, no del modo inmediato y escandaloso, si no de un modo discreto y elegante._

_Llamaba no solo mi atención, pude notar a muchas personas del sexo masculino que se giraban solo para verla y babear el piso._

_Inexplicablemente fruncí el ceño ante eso. Todos eran unos malditos pervertidos._

_En el estacionamiento, ella esperó a que guardara su maleta, que solo era una y me sorprendió._

_Me dijo que solo se iba a quedar poco tiempo, pero Alice, Rose y Tanya, por ejemplo, nunca salían ni a la casa de sus padres sin 2 bolsas grandes. Según sus palabras "Nunca se sabe"._

_Le indiqué por dónde podía subir y ya adentro, Tanya se giró para verla, evaluándola a fondo._

_Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que se estaba poniendo nerviosa bajo esa máscara de fortaleza._

_Fueron varios segundos tensos producidos por la mirada de mi novia y al final como si nada hubiese pasado, le sonrió a Isabella y se presentó con cortesía. No esperaba nada menos de mi chica._

_Apenas salimos del lugar, Isabella se uso los audífonos en una clara muestra de que no deseaba entablar conversación. Era un acto descortés, y no pude evitar preguntarme si le caíamos mal o algo…_

_Llegamos a nuestro destino alrededor de las 8:00 pm, cuando la chica nueva salió del auto, el botones no tardó nada en insinuársele y me molestó. ¿Era posible que el tipo se humillara más?_

_Casi lo mordí al decirle que no necesitábamos de sus servicios, pero me ignoró, despidiéndose se Isabella. Ella no parecía muy molesta por la atención brindada. Como sea… _

_Tomé su maleta y la seguí al interior del hotel con Tanya a mi lado._

_Ya adentro, la pelirroja me susurró algo._

_-No se porque no dejas que ella cargue su maleta._

_-No quiero que Emmett me diga de cosas por no ayudar a su hermana—me excusé, usando un tono de voz más bajo. Isabella podría oírnos._

_-Ya hicimos suficiente con traerla—se quejó. ¿De dónde había salido esa actitud de niña pequeña y berrinchuda?_

_-Es cierto—susurré solo para que dejara las cosas por la paz. Mi voz salió con un poco de fastidio porque Tanya se estaba comportando de un modo molesto._

_De golpe, Isabella se detuvo y se giró a nosotros._

_Se veía más enojada que cuando llegué tarde por ella, nos dijo que ella sola podía hacer sus cosas y me sentí palidecer. Ella nos había oído._

_Casí se llevó su maleta con todo y mi mano y se dirigió a recepción. Yo me quedé ahí, quieto, sin saber muy bien que hacer._

_Tanya se puso frente a mi y me abrazó por el cuello, con su cara muy cerca de la mía._

_-Bueno querido, ya nos hemos librado de ella, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_La miré molesto._

_-Isabella no era una carga para mi, bien pude haber terminado la labor que me encomendaron—los ojos de Tanya se hicieron muy fríos y serios por un instante, y desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron, pero dejándole una chispa de sospecha._

_Se rió exageradamente._

_-Ed, ya no está aquí, ya puedes dejar de fingir._

_-Yo nunca finjo y lo sabes—me rodó los ojos._

_Caminó y me llevó con ella hasta uno de los sillones del lobby, que chocó con la parte trasera de mis rodillas. Tanya siguió empujando y caí, sentado, claro._

_De inmediato de acomodó en mi regazo, sonriendo seductoramente._

_-Que te paree si tú y yo vamos a nuestra habitación a seguir en lo que estábamos antes de que tu amiguito nos molestara con sus problemas—ronroneó, pasando una de sus manos por mí pecho._

_Me sentí incómodo, y confundido con respecto a ese sentimiento. Jamás había sentido incomodidad con mi novia._

_-Esta bien—accedí solo para quitármela de encima—Pero tengo una idea; tú ve a recepción y pide cualquier postre que quieras para "jugar" mientras yo me ocupo de otras cosas en la habitación—soltó una risita tonta._

_-Muy bien—me besó—entonces yo voy—otro beso—por lo que necesitamos—y uno más—y te veo arriba—el beso final._

_Se paró y con su andar grácil fue al sitio que le indiqué._

_Suspiré pesada y quizá, exageradamente, porque el señor a mi derecha me miró extrañado. No es que me importara._

_Isabella._

_El susurro de su nombre en mi cabeza me hizo ponerme alerta y me dirigí a los ascensores, pero había mucha gente ahí._

_Aunque esperara, estaba seguro de que no iba a caber._

_Le pregunté a un chico que parecía camarero por las escaleras, me las señaló y me dirigí a subirlas._

_Sabía, gracias a Emmett, que ella ocuparía la suite siguiente a la mía, y yo estaba en el piso veinte y algo, osea, que me esperaban muchas escaleras por subir…_

_._

_Unos minutos después después, llegué al piso indicado jadeando como perro._

_Abrí la puerta que me conducía al pasillo y me recargué para poder permitir que mis pulmones tomaran algo de oxígeno. Para lucir más presentable._

_Y la oí._

_Una chica de voz dulce como campanas… maldiciendo._

_Me asomé, y ahí estaba Isabella Swan, intentando que la tarjeta de su habitación, abriera las puertas de la mía._

_No pude evitarlo y reí llamando su atención y preguntándole el porque de querer entrar a mi habitación._

_Se sonrojó y me contestó muy digna que esa era la de ella por el simple hecho de tener 2 puertas._

_Solté otra risita burlona y le mostré, con un tono grosero, que si mirara mejor, hubiera visto la otra habitación de 2 puertas también._

_La forma en la que le hablé no era para enorgullecerme y estaba seguro de que Esme, mi madre, me hubiera abofeteado por mi falta de modales. Temblé porque a ella se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo._

_Volteó la cabeza hacia mi, con expresión molesta, casi podía ver la idea de la bofetada rondar su cráneo para introducirse en su mente de un momento a otro._

_Pero en lugar de eso…_

_-Lo siento si te molesté con mi torpeza._

_¿Qué?_

_Estaba rojita de rabia, y aún así se veía adorable disculpándose con sarcasmo. Pensé en que, quizá, enfureciéndola más, su rostro se vería más lindo aún._

_Nada estúpido…_

_Sonreí con malicia, era hora de intentarlo._

_-Yo digo que ya estaba planeado—tomé la posición arrogante._

_La confusión se apoderó de su cara._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que es obvio que te soy irresistible, que sabías sonde estaba mi habitación y trataste de ver si te podías colar en ella—estaba tan acostumbrado a poner mi belleza en un pedestal y a hacer mi ego cada vez más grande, que me salió naturalito._

_Ella comprendió y empezó a temblar de ira, poniéndose de un rojo brillante, intenso y favorecedor- Sonreí ampliamente._

_Calló por unos segundos, seguramente pensando en el mejor insulto posible._

"_Dispara pequeña, soy todo tuyo"_

_Entonces el rojo se hizo más tenue y ya no temblaba._

_Caminó a la puerta de la habitación que si le correspondía, la abrió y se giró a mí._

_-No tienes tanta suerte, niño bonito—dijo antes de entrar y azotar la puerta._

_Solté una carcajada enorme._

_-¿Así que te parezco bonito?—grité de vuelta. Sabía que me estaría escuchando._

_Suspiré divertido y me dirigí al bar del hotel para reencontrarme con unos de mis mejores amigos, el Sr. Buchanans, Jack Daniels y Johnnie Walker._

_._

_Apenas había pedido mi segundo whiskey, sentado en la barra, disfrutando de su aroma y la vista de de los jardines cuando a mi celular se le ocurrió sonar._

_Animal de Neon Trees era el tono, y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una pelirroja sonriendo y con un vestido negro pequeñísimo._

_Tayna._

_Oops…_

_-¿H-hola…?—contesté titubeante._

_-Edward Cullen, ¿Se puede saber dónde… estás?—siseó llena de ira._

_-Uh… ¿Qué?—me desentendí._

_-Esta es la sexta llamada que te hago y apenas me contestas._

_-Oh, ¿En serio? No lo escuche—esa si era la verdad._

_-En serio, ¿Dónde estás?—repitió—Llevo un buen rato esperándote en nuestra habitación. Y más te vale que los motivos sean buenos._

_A veces sentía que Tanya exageraba, que quería controlar todo mi tiempo._

_Si le decía que estaba muy tranquilo y campante en el bar con mi buen amigo Johnnie, me patearía en las joyas de la familia._

_Ouch…_

_Así que el plan B era…_

_-Yo… oh, lo que pasa es que…-Cielos Edward, ¡no puede ser tan difícil!-¡Alice!_

_-¿Tu hermana?—preguntó confundida._

_-Si, exactamente._

_-No entiendo que tiene que ver tu hermana con todo esto—sonaba mas enojada a cada minuto._

_-Bueno… ella… yo…_

_-Edward Cullen, más te vale que no me estés mintiendo._

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no!—espera un minuto, ¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias en mentirle a mi novia? ¡Es Tanya! La mujer de mi vida. Ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, ¿no puedo decirle simplemente que iré en unos segundos? Pero algo en mi cerebro me detuvo. No tenía ganas de verla. ¿Por qué? Para empezar, ¿Por qué le mentí con lo del postre y todo eso? ¿Por qué no le dije que quería ir a ver a Isabella? No, espera, ¿Por qué quería ir a ver a Isabella? ¡Demonios! Tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo me iban a reventar._

_-¡Edward! ¡Te estoy hablando!-¿Qué?_

_-Ah, si, el chiste es que me encontré a mi hermana de camino a la habitación y me dijo que le ayudara a ella y a Jasper en ciertas cosas y sigo aquí._

_Gruñó._

_-¿Es que acaso la pequeña metiche de tu hermana nunca nos va a dejar en paz?_

_-Tanya…-le advertí. La quería mucho y lo que quieran, pero Alice era mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre y bueno, todas esas cursilerías._

_-Pero Edward, es que ella siempre se entromete—no sabía que decir. No era cierto porque a pesar de que mi hermana odiara a Tanya, siempre hacía lo que yo le pedía; nos daba espacio y eso. No quería pelearme más porque esas estúpidas preguntas aún seguían rondando mi mente como fantasmas de Pac-man._

_-Escucha, iré pronto ¿de acuerdo?, en cuanto termine aquí, iré contigo._

_-Bien—gruñó y me colgó._

_Suspiré frustrado, ¿Qué era esa pose de niñita caprichosa que había tomado? Antes habíamos tenido nuestras peleas y diferencias, mayormente porque quería hacer de mi departamento una boutique con todo lo que metía día con día, casi casi aventando mis cosas a un rincón. También porque a ella le gustaba salir a los clubs nocturnos de Seattle cuando a mi me gustaba relajarme un viernes por la noche con películas tontas, palomitas o simplemente oír música y platicar junto a una buena copa de vino, pero Tanya odiaba el vino, siempre dijo que era una clase de licor barato comparado con el vodka o el whiskey. Me sentí ofendido el día en que dijo eso, pero nunca me he atreví a llevarle la contraria. A ella le gustaba llegar hasta el tope de mi tarjeta de crédito con cosas innecesarias, cuando la reprendí, hizo un drama increíble y me sentí mal por ella, me disculpé y ese día celebramos… bueno, celebró dándome más cuentas que pagar._

_Nunca le discuto nada, se que los noviazgos se basan en ceder por el otro y es lo que hago por ella. No es que nada más yo ceda, no, claro que no. Ella me deja elegir el lugar de la cama en el que duermo, y el sitio en el que estaciono mi Volvo. Creo que eso está bien._

_Terminé el Johnnie Walker y me decidí por una copa de vino para seguir contemplando todo a mí alrededor y sobre todo, que me dejara lo suficientemente noqueado para que las preguntas de hace unos minutos se disiparan._

_._

_No estaba nada ebrio al subir de nuevo a mi piso. Eran las 10 de la noche y me había aburrido tanto alcohol. Estúpidas noches de borrachera que hacen que mi resistencia a beber sea mayor…_

_Estaba a punto de deslizar la tarjeta en la ranura, cuando me llegó un flashazo y se me resbaló de las manos._

"_Por favor, te pido también que veas que mi hermana haya cenado, que esté cómoda y que no necesite nada. Soy su hermano mayor y creo que debo ocuparme de esas cosas…"_

_Él era el hermano mayor, no yo. _

_Cielos…_

_Recogí la tarjeta del piso y me dirigí muy lentamente a la otra habitación con puertas dobles._

_Toqué una vez._

_¿Qué estaría haciendo Isabella? ¿Leer? ¿Ver televisión? ¿Tomar una ducha? La última opción sonaba prometedora…_

_Toqué de nuevo._

_Escuché pasos lentos, como temerosos cada vez más cerca._

_Era ridículo, es decir, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un asesino en serie que justamente eligió esta habitación? La suerte de la chica tendría que ser muy mala para que le pasara algo así._

_La puerta se abrió finalmente y ahí estaba Isabella Swan, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto, un pijama muy muy pequeño y revelador consistente en un short de perros y una camiseta de tirantes. El tiro final fue un peluche de vampiro que ella aferraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello._

_Jamás había visto una imagen tan atractiva y tierna como en ese momento. La boca se me secó, el airé se esfumó de mi sistema y mis pantalones se hicieron más estrechos._

_¿Qué se hace en una situación como esta? ¡Dios, Alá, Buda, Superman, ayuda!_

_Me decidí por hacerme el gracioso._

_-Linda pijama, no sabía que aún dormías con muñecos—me costó más de lo que imaginé que mi voz tuviera el tinte de burla en lugar de sonar estrangulada, pero lo logré._

_El rubor se apoderó de su rostro al reparar en su pijama._

_-¿Se te ofrece algo Edward? ¿No tienes una novia que atender o algo así? Porque yo no te necesito. Según lo que me cuentan, tú eres de esas personas que… tienen…_

_Oh, santo cielo, ¿Ella quería decir lo que yo creía que quería decir?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Una vida sexual muy activa?—asintió como loca, haciendo que yo frunciera mi ceño. ¿Quién diablos le había dicho…?—Vaya, ¿te lo contó Emmett?—no hizo ningún movimiento y supe que era verdad. Desgraciado…—Debería agradecerle por la introducción que me dio contigo._

_-Si corre, ahora si me disculpas—ella estaba más que ansiosa de cortar comunicación conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un tarado ante sus ojos? Estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta y yo de permitírselo pero recordé el porqué vine principalmente._

_-Espera, ¿no tienes hambre?_

_-Ah, no. Ciertamente no—mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa._

_-¿Segura? No pienso soportar a Emmett reclamándome por no cuidar bien a su hermanita—y ahí iba de nuevo el Edward grosero. La verdad es que no se porque le dije eso…_

_-No tengo 5 años, tengo 23 y se cuidarme sola. Ve a dormir en paz—ella ya parecía acostumbrada a mi humor. Espera, ¿Ella tenía 23? ¿En serio?_

_-¿De verdad tienes 23? No los aparentas, pareces mucho más pequeña—le dije la verdad._

_-¿Y tú cuantos tienes?—me preguntó con curiosidad._

_-24—se rió ligeramente, pero fue increíblemente dulce-¿Qué?_

_-Pues a ti si que te ha tratado mal la vida, tampoco los aparentas—oh, ¿Si? ¿De verdad creía eso? Jugaría de nuevo con su autocontrol._

_Me acerqué mucho a ella, inhalando la esencia de fresas más deliciosa que he olido jamás y notando que su corazón iba mucho más rápido, sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo. _

_-¿De verdad me veo tan viejo?—susurré, dejando mi aliento contra su cara. Parecía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar y solo asintió. Ella era tan encantadora… su aroma me estaba hipnotizando y supe que era hora de emprender mi retirada si no quería que las cosas salieran al revés. Me reí falsamente, alejándome ahora que podía—Puedo ver en tus ojos que mientes. —le dije, ella intentó recobrar el control._

_-Cl-claro qu-e n-no. —mentía, claro que si. Lo que antes había usado como una salida para el inexplicable comportamiento que tuve cerca de ella, se convirtió en una realidad._

_-Claro que si, ahora, si no necesitas nada, me voy. Tengo una vida sexual de la cual ocuparme—del color en su cara cambió de la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho si alguien le hubiese arrojado una cubeta de pintura._

_Eso me causó gracia y reí fuerte y fingidamente. Me giré para irme, no podía estar más cerca de ella, lo cual me descolocó. ¿Por qué?_

_Hoy había sido el día del porqué. _

_Al entrar a mi habitación suspiré de alivio. Podía dormir un poco y olvidarme de todo._

_Luego pensé en Tanya._

_Gemí como niño pequeño. No tenía ganas de nada._

_El sitio estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras. Con suerte ella ya se habría dormido._

_Prendí la luz y lo primero que noté, fue un sobre en la cama._

_Lo abrí._

_Edward:_

_En vista de que tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que cumplirle a tu linda y adorada novia una promesa, me voy a divertirme por mi cuenta. No me esperes despierto, que la noche para mi, si es joven._

_Tanya._

_En lugar de sentirme enojado o triste o algo, me relajé, me puse cómodo y me abandoné al lugar de los sueños._

_._

Cuando terminó mi recuerdo, ya eran las 6:30. Tenía que irme ya si quería estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Subí mis maletas en el Volvo y luego a mi mismo para ponerme en camino.

La radio estaba de mi lado ese día. Death Cab For Cutie estaba sonando, y ese era uno de mis grupos favoritos.

De la canción no podía decir lo mismo, porque a pesar de que la adoraba, si Bella me la dedicara en ese mismo instante, moriría.

Era Someday You Will Be Loved.

Intenté convencerme de que las cosas saldrían bien, de que ella no me rechazaría y de que yo no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

No podía darme por vencido.

.

-¡Edward! Creí que ya no llegabas—me saludó Alice dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Si, también yo—admití—a Seattle se le ocurrió que hoy era un buen día para el tráfico

Ella rió.

Me condujo un poco más adelante, donde Jasper estaba parado, mirando fijamente el tablero de anuncios.

-¿Qué hay Jazz?—le saludé.

Estaba claro que había roto el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque me miró extrañado, pero luego me reconoció.

-Hey Edward.

-Ok, creo que tendremos que abordar en unos 10 minutos, así que iré por un poco de azúcar, ¿Está bien?—dijo Alice.

-Claro—acepté, no muy seguro de saber para que quería el azúcar.

-¿No quieres que re acompañe?—preguntó Jasper.

-No, no Jazz. Volveré muy pronto—se miraron a los ojos unos cuantos segundos, como compartiendo algo y luego Alice se dio la vuelta y se marchó brincando.

Jasper suspiró a mi lado, abatido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Jasper?

-No lo se… me siento de un modo extraño… y se que tiene que ver con que Alice se va pero… no lo se…

Entonces comprendí por dónde iba la cosa y me sentí mal.

-Uh… ¿Jasper? Escucha, lamento mucho quitarte a mi hermana por unos días, te juro que no lo haría de no ser completamente necesaria su presencia para mí, en serio. Me siento un poco miserable y egoísta en estos momentos y…

-No, espera Ed—me interrumpió—no es precisamente eso. Quiero decir, si estoy un poco sentido por eso de que se está alejando de mí unos días, pero el problema va más lejos. Sabes que la amo, más de lo que jamás alguien podría averiguar.

-Lo se.

-Bueno, estos últimos días ella ha estado extraña, distante, no es como siempre, parece que me tuviera resentimiento o algo… y tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Es que… ¡No se! De que ella ya no me ame como antes, de que se de cuenta de lo increíble que es como persona y que merece algo más que yo. Siempre he sido consiente de ello Edward, de que en cualquier momento alguien más espectacular que yo pase por sus narices y me la robé sin poder hacer nada, porque a pesar de todo, es lo que ella merece, lo mejor del mundo, y si ese alguien es lo que Alice quiere, no lucharía, porque la amo tanto… tanto que si su felicidad significa renunciar para siempre a ella… lo haría, aunque me destruyese en el proceso…

Jasper lucía como si estuviese a punto de soltarse a llorar. Yo lo comprendía perfectamente, él acababa de ponerle palabras a lo que yo sentía con respecto a Bella. Pero nuestros casos eran bastante diferentes. Alice y Jasper estaban destinados a estar juntos por toda la vida. Eran de esa clase de parejas que no te imaginas separadas.

-Jazz, entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, te lo juro, pero no creo que Alice deje de amarte algún día. Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Yo… pensaba lo mismo antes, y se que nunca voy a poder estar con alguien que no sea ese duende que ojos felices y sonrisa encantadora. Pero ella… Dios… no se que pensar… ¿Y si la boda de Rose y Emmett la ha hecho pensar que no quiere estar toda la vida a mi lado?

-¿Tu crees? Jasper, ¿Tú _si_ haz pensado en pasar toda tu vida a su lado? ¿Haz pensado en casarte, tener hijos, una casa, un perro, en formar una gran familia para siempre con ella?

Jasper me miró avergonzado.

-Eso también es parte del problema…-susurró.

¿El no quería a mi hermana como para casarse con ella?

Estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero entonces, metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y me mostro una caja de terciopelo negro abierta. En su interior había un anillo de banda de plata con tres diamantes luciéndose con las luces. Sencillo pero precioso.

-Jasper… ¿Qué…?—no sabía que decir.

Él me sonrió tristemente.

-Es parte del problema porque llevo meses con él. Lo compré unos días después de que Emmett se le propuso a Rosalie, el que ellos se fueran a casar, me hizo en pensar en mi relación con Alice, en cuánto la amaba, en el tiempo que pensaba pasar junto a ella. Hablé con mi hermana de ello y me preguntó cómo me veía en 5, en 10, en 15 años. Le describí lo que quería de mi vida para ese entonces, y me di cuenta de que todos los planes, llevaban a Alice en el paquete. Siempre supe que ella era una chica fanática de los cuentos de hadas, que a ella le encantan los finales felices y que espera que su vida sea así, tener muchos hijos, una casa como de princesa y cosas por el estilo. Yo no soy muy fanático a eso, pero por ella Edward, por supuesto que lo haría. Me pasé un par de días enteros buscando el anillo perfecto en joyerías y al fin lo encontré. Todo iba perfecto, solo necesitaba la ocasión ideal para pedírselo. Una vez, la llevé a una cena romántica en extremo, pero me acobardé a la hora de decírselo. Había pedido un mousse de fresa con el anillo dentro, ella estaba a punto de comerlo y se lo arrebaté de las manos diciendo que podía ser alérgica o algo—se rió secamente—era una estupidez, pero me dio miedo. He intentado una y mil veces desde ese día, en el bosque, en una feria de Seattle, en nuestro departamento, en casa de tus padres… Quería hacerlo en el viaje a California, pero el miedo ganó esa partida también. Ahora que estamos aquí y que ella está tan cambiada, no se que hacer. El miedo subió a niveles inimaginables y el pensamiento de que ella me rechace es mayor. Ya no se que hacer…

Wow… esa si era mucha información para mi…

-¿Tan cambiada está?—le pregunté.

Rió sin alegría de nuevo.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea.

-¿No será que lo ves así porque ella ha estado ocupada ayudándome? Si oyes que habla con desconocidos puede ser que ella solo esté reuniendo información para mí, eso es todo.

-Lo he pensado, pero no creo que sea eso…

-Jazz, me gustaría ayudarte, sabes que si…

-Gracias Ed, que me hayas escuchado ya es suficiente, pero tengo que pedirte otra cosa, cuídala mucho en Londres, por favor. Ella es muy pequeñita, y me siento muy inquieto si no está conmigo para protegerla. Oh, y si ella… encuentra a…alguien…más, a alguien con el que quiera salir y probar suerte, no la detengas, no le reclames por estar siéndome infiel o algo así. Las cosas entre nosotros ya no están muy bien y entendería que busque algo de felicidad por otros lados…

-Pero Jasper, eso es ridículo, tienes que hablar con Alice, y decirle lo del anillo, ella tiene que saber todo esto. Alice se enojará bastante después.

-¿Porqué habría de enojarme?—escuché la voz cantarina de Alice y me tensé. Jasper estratégicamente ocupó mi cuerpo para ocultar el anillo y meterlo en su bolsillo de nuevo.

Cuando estuve seguro de que el anillo estaba a salvo me giré a mi hermana.

-De nada Alice, de que… si yo no llego a conquistar a Bella, tu puedes molestarte.

-Oh, si, es cierto.

Suspiré aliviado.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 24132 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 2._

-Uff, ese es nuestro vuelo Ed—me llamó mi hermana.

-Si, lo se.

-Andando, que todavía tenemos que meter tus maletas a la banda.

-De acuerdo.

Me giré a Jasper que estaba con una expresión de dolor increíble.

Le di un abrazo de despedida.

-Tranquilo Jasper, ella te ama, estoy seguro. Verás que las cosas se pondrán mejores, y claro que no la dejaré liarse con un Inglés.

Se rió ligeramente.

-Gracias de todas maneras Ed.

Palmeé su espalda antes de separarnos y fue el turno de Alice. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Te echaré mucho de menos Jazz, prometo hablarte todos los días.

Jasper le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a ella y la besó como si jamás se fueran a ver de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que mi amigo lo sentía así.

Al separarse, mi hermana lo miró con tristeza y se alejó de él.

-Vuelve pronto Alice—le pidió en un susurró.

-Siempre…-fue la respuesta de ella.

Los siguientes minutos no pasaron con claridad; metimos la maleta en la banda, abordamos, tomamos nuestros asientos de primera clase, vimos a la azafata hacer las indicaciones necesarias y a las 8:00 pm partimos a Londres.

-¿Desean algo de cenar? Soy Annie y les atenderé en este vuelo—dijo una azafata rompiendo mis pensamientos.

-No gracias—susurró mi hermana.

-¿Y usted?—me preguntó.

-Tampoco—ni siquiera la miré, no tenía ganas.

Alice estaba junto a la ventana, pero no la miraba, tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y la cabeza gacha. Me extrañaba que desde que despegamos no había dicho ni pio.

-¿Alice?—le llamé-¿Estás bien?

Ella se giró a verme y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Me alarmé.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sollozó

-Es Jasper Edward, creo… creo que él ya no me quiere—y se soltó a llorar más fuerte.

_¿En serio estábamos hablando de eso?_

Sonreí ligeramente. A ella no le hizo gracia.

-¡No te rías Edward! ¡No es nada gracioso!  
La tomé en mis brazos.

-Está bien Alice, no me parece divertido. Cuéntame que es lo que pasa.

Se relajó un poco para que su llanto no interfiriera en la conversación.

-De acuerdo, es que… desde que regresamos de California, Jasper ha estado un poco deprimido, se está alejando de mi y yo no se que hacer para que todo sea como antes. Puedo sentir que quiere decirme algo, pero… no lo hace y estoy aterrada Edward, no quiero oír que ya no me ama, que no quiere verme jamás, que quizá ya encontró a otra persona… No lo resistiría…-y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-Shhh Alice, shhh, todo está bien. Jasper te ama, es solo que… no se, tal vez tu sientes algo pero el otra cosa. ¿Por qué no lo hablan?—se quedó callada un momento.

-Hay miedo por mi parte Edward, por la de él… quizá sienta lástima, no quiere lastimarme en memoria de los viejos tiempos.

La gente podía ser tan ciega…

-Alice, puedo jurarte por lo que más quiero que es Bella, que nada de lo que tú estás pensando va a pasar ¿De acuerdo?

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, que intentaban transmitirle confianza y seguridad. Los ojos de Alice estaban llenos de súplica y se me ocurrió que tal vez, podría agregarle algo más a mi juramento.

-Y bueno, en caso de que le haga algo malo a mi hermanita mayor, digamos que no vivirá para contarlo.

Le saqué una sonrisa y nos reímos juntos. Ella me abrazó de nuevo, muy fuerte.

-Gracias Edward, te prometo que intentaré arreglar las cosas con él.

-No hay nada de que agradecer duende.

Era muy tarde, los pasajeros estaban apagando las luces y pidiendo almohadas y frazadas.

Pedí un par de cada uno para mi hermana y para mí, y ya acomodados, caímos en el mundo de los sueños.

.

-Ed, despierta. Ya son las 9 am, y aterrizaremos en unos 45 minutos más o menos.

La voz de Alice me sacó de mi nada. Y es que en serio no había soñado nada, o eso creía.

Abrí los ojos y me estiré.

Mi hermana ya estaba ahí resplandeciente, hasta con ropa diferente.

-Buen día Al, ¿Cómo es que tienes ropa nueva?

-Oh, es sencillo. Fui al baño y me lavé y cambié.

-Ah… Ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido eso, siquiera meter mi cepillo de dientes en el equipaje de mano.

-Ya sabía yo que no tendrías eso en cuenta hermanito, pero te traje uno—me lo mostro y le agradecí con la mirada.

Me dirigí al baño y me puse medio decente. Mi cabello no entraba en el paquete, ese era un caso perdido.

Cuando regresé, Alice y yo conversamos de trivialidades, me contó de todo lo que tenía pensado visitar en Londres, que uno pensaría que serían sitios históricos como el Big Ben o el Palacio de Buckingham, pero no, ella solo pensaba en visitar casas de diseñadores…

Aterrizamos y nos dirigimos de inmediato por el equipaje y por un taxi.

Alice lo consiguió y le dio la dirección del hotel.

El taxista era un tipo agradable, que entabló conversación con nosotros. Bueno, con Alice, principalmente. A mi se me hacía demasiado extraño verlo conducir del otro lado.

Yo no quería usar un taxi, pero Alice me dijo que más tarde ella me ayudaría a conseguir un auto. Gracias a Dios.

Mientras mi hermana y el taxista parloteaban, me dediqué a ver la ciudad; era preciosa, sinceramente y entendía que Isabella adorara el lugar.

Unos 20 minutos después, llegamos al lugar indicado, era un hotel bastante bonito y gritaba "caro" desde la fachada.

A las 10:40, ya estábamos en nuestra habitación, que era una suite enorme, parecida a un departamento por lo espaciosa. Tenía 2 habitaciones y Alice prácticamente corrió para ver la suya.

-¿Y bien Alice? Ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Uhmm… bueno, Bella no regresa de su trabajo hasta las… 6 o 7 pm, así que, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo de vandalismo?—sonrió con malicia y supe que no mentía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Vamos a meternos a su apartamento!

.

-Alice, esto es una mala idea…

La chica había coqueteado con el habitante del edificio para que le abriera la puerta principal, lo logró y ahora estábamos en la puerta del que ella creía que era el departamento de Isabella, tratando de abrirla.

-¡Cállate Edward!—le rodé los ojos.

Alice estaba loca, incluso se había vestido toda de negro para darle más "realismo a las cosas". Yo me negué rotundamente cuando me mostro el conjunto después de salir de bañar. Me hizo su puchero y como el buen débil que soy, cedí.

-Llevamos 4 horas aquí…

-¡Que te calles y siguas vigilando!

Ah, si, a mi me había tocado vigilar el pasillo mientras ella metía tarjetas de crédito y alambres y no se que tantas cosas más.

-Alice, ¿Quién te dijo que _así_ puedes abrir una puerta?—le pregunté pacientemente. Bueno, todo lo pacientemente que uno puede preguntar luego de 4 horas parado.

-Lo busqué en internet.

-¿Nunca nadie te dijo que Wikipedia no es una buena fuente de información?

-No es eso, era esto o usar explosivos para abrirla.

Me reí.

Dos horas después, cuando yo ya casi estaba babeando la pared en la que había recargado mi cara, Alice gritó asustándome y haciéndome sorber la baba salida. Iugh…

-¡Lo logré! ¡Vamos Edward, vamos!—me giré, mi hermana brincaba como loca en la puerta ya abierta.

Caminé hacia ella lentamente, fomentando la impaciencia de Alice.

-Vamos tortuga, es para hoy, Bella llega en 1 hora.

Entré y Alice me obligó a sentarme en su cómodo sofá. Quería explorar la casa, pero ella me dijo que era de mala educación, así que nos sentamos en la oscuridad a platicar.

A las 6:36 en punto, la puerta se abrió, dejándonos a Alice y a mí, tiesos en nuestros sitios. Los pasos avanzaron y de repente, la luz de la sala se prendió.

-¡Hola Bella! ¡Sorpresa!—gritó Alice sonriendo abiertamente, pero su sonrisa titubeó al ver mejor.

-¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó su dulce voz.

Quería responder, lo juro, pero la persona parada al lado de Bella, me había dejado fuera de combate.

.

**Hey! Buenas lo-que-sea que estén viviendo. Ok, de mi parte son buenas noches xD hahaha.**

**¿Qué pasó? ¿Les gustó? ¡Eso espero!** **Uuuuy, las cosas se empiezan a poner mejores y el próximo cap, ya es el reencuentro.**

**Awwww, Alice y Jasper, no se preocupen, eso también se va a resolver xD**

**Mil mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por supuesto, sus reviews! Me ponen muy feliz xD **

**Mi recomendación para este cap, es cualquier canción de Death Cab For Cutie, que son uno de mis grupos favoritos :D **

**Chicas, si no tienen cuenta en ff y ustedes gustan que les responda, lo haré con todo todo el gusto del mundo si me dejan su correo o algo, ok? No lo duden.**

**Por cierto! Si quieren saber un poco más de mi o estar más en contacto conmigo, les dejo mi Facebook, que es lo que últimamente más reviso y si quieren, les puedo poner en mi muro notas de cuando les voy a actualizar o adelantos, vale? Agreguenme y díganme de donde son para poder organizarme, ok. Búsquenme como Fer Bermeo Ramírez. Yo las agrego.**

**Me voy porque mi hermana tiene que hacer tarea. Un beso para todas, las quiero!**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto xD**


	18. I love you, so What do you say?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Nota al final! :DDD**

**.**

**I love you, so… What do you say?**

**.**

Edward

_A las 6:36 en punto, la puerta se abrió, dejándonos a Alice y a mí, tiesos en nuestros sitios. Los pasos avanzaron y de repente, la luz de la sala se prendió._

_-¡Hola Bella! ¡Sorpresa!—gritó Alice sonriendo abiertamente, pero su sonrisa titubeó al ver mejor._

_-¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó su dulce voz._

_Quería responder, lo juro, pero la persona parada al lado de Bella, me había dejado fuera de combate._

-Bueno, queríamos visitarte porque te… extrañábamos…-dijo mi hermana, titubeando.

Isabella sonrió ampliamente y como si se olvidara de su acompañante se acercó a nosotros y extendió sus brazos. A Alice no tuvieron que repetirle el mensaje, se paró a velocidad vampírica y la abrazó, fuerte, según lo que podía ver.

Dios, ella se veía tan hermosa… pero el tipo a su derecha tomó un poco más de mi atención.

-¡Bella!—gritó de nuevo la duende ya en sus brazos.

-Hey Al…-oí que susurró contra la melena de mi hermana. Su voz transparentaba una sonrisa. Ok, al menos todavía no nos echaba a patadas de su departamento.

Como lo había dicho antes, se veía preciosa; su cabello castaño estaba suelto, cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y su espalda y terminando en adorables bucles, su rostro—ahora que lo había separado del cabello de Alice—se veía iluminado, alegre, sin maquillaje. Perfecto. Sus orbes chocolate tenían esa chispa de felicidad que me gustaba y sus labios suaves y apetecibles, como los podía ver, se curvaban con una sonrisa.

Alice le estaba susurrando algunas cosas e Isabella reía. Sonreí junto a ella por un instante. Solo por un instante…

-Ejem… así que… ¡Vaya sorpresa! Los hermanos Cullen están en Londres—su tono estaba más que cargado de falsa felicidad.

Me tensé, apreté los dientes y los puños y pude sentir a mi cara ponerse de un brillante rojo.

Alice se separó delicadamente de Bella, girando hacia el desgraciado y le sonrió. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Hola para ti también Jason—le contestó, irónica pero inteligentemente. Gracias al cielo que ella estaba aquí presente, porque de ser por mí, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación; desde el momento en el que él hubiera puesto un solo pie en casa de mi Bella, le hubiera aplastado el cráneo entre mis manos… Así de salvaje…

-No me malinterpretes pequeña, Me da gusto verlos. En especial a ti Edward, amigo-¿amigo? ¡Amigo tu…! Ok, cálmate Edward.

Jason esperaba que lo saludara de vuelta, con una sonrisita hipócrita en su cara.

Bella me estaba mirando de forma nerviosa—ya que al fin recordó a la persona con la que originalmente venía—y sus ojos estaban intentando comunicarme algo muy importante, pero no me dio tiempo de ponerme a investigarlo.

Alice. Alice me amenazaba visualmente, con esa sutileza de la que era poseedora para que nadie más que lo lo viera. Me decía mil cosas en absoluto silencio y yo comprendí todo. Quería que me tomara las cosas con calma, que le siguiera el juego por ahora y me hacía la promesa de dejarme molerle todos y cada uno de sus inmundos huesitos mas tarde.

No se como podía entenderlo tan bien con solo un par de segundos, pero supuse que era gracias a que era un código que llevábamos practicando desde pequeños. A fin de cuentas, ella era mi hermana.

Suspiré. Hora del hipócrita show…

-Hey Jason, un gusto verte por aquí, en casa de… Bella—juro, juro por mi adorada madre Esme que intenté que mi tono fuera casual, pero fallé estrepitosamente al final, convirtiéndolo en un sonido lleno de celos e ira.

El imbécil solo me sonrió con arrogancia.

-Si bueno, hay gente que si se preocupa por sus intereses—la furia se intensificó.

-Que las personas no estén presentes, no significa que no se preocupen o cuiden lo que les importa…-siseé

-Perdona que difiera amigo—y dale con su apodito…-Yo creo que el no estar presente, implica que la persona en cuestión, sea rondada por mejores prospectos y que ella se de cuenta de que el desaparecido no le conviene…

Y lo perdí…

-Tú, grandísimo estúpido…-me estaba acercando a él, con el puño arriba y Bella se puso en mi camino. La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Edward, por favor—me pidió en un susurro.

Gruñí.

-Bieeeeeeeeeen—gritó mi hermana, intentando calmar la tensión del ambiente—Así que… ¿Qué comeremos? Bella, hemos tenido un muy largo vuelo y nos gustaría que nos alimentaras—sonrió inocentemente, juntando sus brazos.

-Lo haré Alice, no te preocupes—le respondió, luego se giró a Jason—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, nos veremos luego.

_O mejor ¡Nunca! _

Al tipejo se le desfiguró la cara por completo mirándola.

_Eso es maldito, ella es solo mía, así que lárgate pero ya…_

-Pero Bella, yo creí que íbamos a comer algo…

-Si, ya se lo que dije Jason, pero los chicos están aquí, hace mucho que no los veo y de verdad me gustaría platicar con ellos. _Son importantes_

-Yo también soy importante para ti Bella—le dijo Jason con tono sombrío.

-Jason, por favor…-le rogó. Eso estaba mal, ella no tendría que rogarle a nadie nunca.

-Bien—gruñó—Me voy por que no quiero juntarme con los intrusos y porque a la señorita se le ocurrió que podía echar todo por la borda solo por su estúpido carácter bipolar e indeciso.

Bella se echó para atrás, retrocediendo ante su tono. Me prendí 10 veces más.

Caminé más cerca de Bella, pasándola y poniéndola detrás de mí de modo protector.

-Ella es una dama imbécil, a las chicas se les respeta—le hice saber.

-Si seguro.

-Retráctate—rugí—O te disculpas o te vas de aquí con la cara destrozada.

-Tú no me asustas Edward

-¿Edward?—dijo Bella a mis espaldas, jalando de mi chaqueta—De verdad no importa, solo deja que se marche ya.

Alice lo miraba como si le fuera a saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento y no se porque, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que era un reflejo de mi cara.

Suspiré pesadamente, Bella me había pedido algo.

-Si no estás fuera de esta habitación dentro de 2 segundos, no me hago responsable de mis actos—siseé.

Jason rió, negó con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano.

Luego oímos un portazo y el ya no estaba más en la casa.

Atiné a sentarme de nuevo en el sofá de Bella y a apretar el puente de mi nariz.

Alice palmeó uno de mis hombros y me giré a ver a la enana.

-Te comprendo—me dijo—no se cuando se convirtió en un tarado, solía ser un buen amigo. Me costó todo lo que tengo no romperle una pierna o un brazo.

Me reí. Era muy cómico.

-Pero aún así…-siguió diciendo—Bella, ¿Porqué Jason subió a ti apartamento?

Y toda mi atención esperaba la respuesta de la aludida.

-Uff… ya ni me lo recuerden—se fue a tumbar en el sillón que estaba enfrente de mi, levantando sus piernas y haciéndolas más tentadoras a mi vista. Ella usaba un vestido pequeño, ahora que estaba sentada, le llegaba hasta medio muslo y la gabardina que vestía, solo llegaba un poco más arriba. _¡Concéntrate Edward! ¡Esperas su respuesta!_—Bueno, estos últimos días, o a decir verdad, desde que llegué a Londres, él ha estado aquí, siguiéndome a todos lados, es como si tuviera mi agenda o algo. Lo evito, lo juro, pero a llegar a casa, él siempre está afuera del edificio. Hoy no tenía ganas de nada y él solo me pidió entrar al baño. Por eso lo dejé pasar.

-Ok, pero ¿lo de que iban a comer juntos?—preguntó Alice de nuevo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto; cuando subíamos, me dijo que quizá ahora que había llamado más mi atención, podríamos salir a cenar. Le dije que no se ilusionara, que no iba a acceder, pero el dijo "Ya veremos" y yo no contesté nada más, de verdad no quería luchar con nadie.

-Oh—contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Uhm… de casualidad ustedes… ¿Creyeron algo diferente?—se veía lindísima sonrojada, como si de verdad no quisiera preguntarlo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si, creímos que habías cedido ante sus encantos.

Me giré rápido a Alice con los ojos dilatados.

-Alice…

-Es la verdad Ed, lo sabes-

Bella soltó una risita.

-No, no estoy interesada en Jason, no tiene nada que me llame la atención. Estoy buscando a un chico con los ojos verdes y que vuele de continente a continente sin explicación alguna—el color rojo volvió y no se Alice, pero yo sonreí como un lelo.

Era la cosa más maravillosa que me había dicho jamás. Podía ver las maripositas en el aire, todo de color rosa… Está bien, a lo mejor ella no me había mencionado directamente, pero más obvia no podía ser.

La miré, intentando reflejar un mi mirada toda la felicidad que había instalado en mi corazón con sus palabras y ella me miraba con la sonrisa más dulce en sus labios.

El momento más mágico de mi vida…

-Awww, ustedes son tan dulces que dan asco-…y mi hermana tuvo que echarlo todo por el retrete…

Bella se carcajeó.

-Ya les he dicho a ustedes muchas cosas, ahora me gustaría saber que es lo que hacen aquí.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, acomodándose.

-¿Es que a caso nos estás echando mi Bells?—le preguntó con humor.

-No, en absoluto, es simple curiosidad.

-Ya te lo he dicho linda, te extrañamos.

Las facciones de la chica de mis sueños se endulzaron.

-Yo también les he echado mucho de menos, ya sabes, a ti, a Jasper, a Emm, Rose…

No mencionó mi nombre, pero ella solo me miraba a mí.

-Yo creo que te falta el más importante…-canturreó la duende.

Bella se puso rosa.

-Oh, si, claro. También te eché mucho me menos Edward…-su no era más que un dulce susurro.

-No sabes la falta que me hiciste—le respondí en el mismo tono.

Nuestras miradas, conectadas de nuevo, eran intensas, comunicando muchas cosas y a la vez nada.

-Ya Romeo, tengo hambre—Alice me golpeó en el hombro y yo la miré feo. Yo no la molestaba cuando hacía sus cursilerías esas de verse 2 horas sin pestañear con el ñoño de Jasper…

-Lo había olvidado Alice, pero… creo que tendrás que esperar unos momentos más, porque mi refrigerador está casi vacío.

-¿Bellita tuvo fiesta y no nos invitó?—Alice y sus ocurrencias.

-No, lo que pasa es que todas estas semanas han sido muy pesadas y no me ha dado tiempo de nada. Ando como loca con todo el trabajo que se me junto por ir a California y no he podido ir al súper para llenar mi casa de comida decente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que solo te alimentas de comida chatarra por las calles?—inquirió mi hermana.

-Si es que me alimento. Tampoco me da mucho tiempo de comer. Prefiero terminar lo que tengo que hacer. Solo le pido a Jessica, mi secretaria que vaya a Starbucks por un café. Es lo único que no puedo dejar. He bajado un par de kilos—finalizó palmeando su abdomen.

-Eso no está bien Bella—le reprendí y se sonrojó.

-Ed tiene razón Bella, creo que ahora que estamos aquí controlaremos tu alimentación.

-Ustedes no estarán aquí por mucho tiempo—susurró con bastante dolor en su tono. Eso rompió mi corazón.

Dios, cada vez me estoy volviendo más nena…

-Ya lo se, ya lo se—le reconfortó mi hermana—Pero lo haremos mientras estemos aquí. Además pequeña, creo que no deberías de hablar antes de tiempo—como Bella tenía la mirada abajo, no pudo ver que Alice me guiñaba un ojo.

Yo le sonreí a medias, la verdad era que la cara de tristeza de Bella me tenía preocupado.

-Así que, como Bells no tiene nada para alimentarnos, ¡Sugiero que vayamos a comprar algo!—la efusividad de Alice era algo increíble, nunca he visto a la duende con una actitud pesimista.

Bella levantó la cara, con pequeños rastros de su tristeza en su bello rostro pero fiel a su carácter, intentaba ocultarlo todo.

-Claro—dijo poniéndose de pie-¿Un restaurante?

Alice negó suavemente.

-Creo que me gustaría comer algo en casa para variar. ¿Podemos ir a un supermercado Bella?—le hizo sus ojos de cachorro, juntando las manos cono una niña buena. Alice era de todo menos una niña buena.

Isabella solo se rió.

-Claro Al, eso me parece perfecto. Pero necesito cambiarme, creo que esta ropa nos es la indicada—se señaló a si misma.

-Yo creo que estás perfectamente hermosa—le dije, poniéndome de pie también. El color se negaba a abandonar su cara.

-Gr-gracias, pero me sentiré un poco más cómoda con jeans.

-Tú te ves bien con lo que te pongas Bella—pude ver de reojo como Alice rodaba sus ojos.

La risa de Bella fue suave.

-Te equivocas, deberías verme una mañana al despertar

-Me encantaría—y no me dijo nada más.

-Oigan tórtolos, según recuerdo, ya amanecieron juntos una vez.

-Lo se hermana, pero nunca es suficiente para mí, ni creo que en un futuro lo sea.

Y otra vez el contacto visual.

Y otra vez Alice arruinando el momento.

-Ok Bella, aquí te esperamos—y la empujó fuera del salón.

Tomé asiento de nuevo. No estaba muy seguro acerca de si Bella era de esas chicas que tardan mil horas en ponerse un simple jersey, pero si lo hacía, no la juzgaría. Yo esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo por ella.

De verdad me estaba preguntando de donde sacaba todas esas frases cursis…

Alice regresó mitad caminando, mitad bailando.

Era una loca de las buenas…

Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, mirándome muy sonriente.

-¿Cómo crees que va el plan hasta ahora Eddie?

-Agh, odio que me llames Eddie. Pero bueno, creo… creo que las cosas van bien. Al menos no nos corrió a escobazos al principio—le dije, citando lo que había pensado cuando Bella entró.

Alice rió musicalmente.

-¿Sabes que yo pensé igual? ¡Pshhhh! ¡Estamos conectados!—me reí junto con ella. Era imposible no hacerlo.

-Las cosas van mejor de lo que pensé… exceptuando la linda visita de Jason—escupí al recordarlo.

-Mantén la calma Edward, ya haz visto que Bells no tiene el más mínimo interés en él. Ella sigue esperando por ti.

-No sabes como me alegra oír eso…

-¡Lo se! Vi _tu_ y _su_ cara de lelos, créeme.

-¿Alice?

-¿Hmm?

-Bueno, a mi me gustaría… que me aconsejaras… con… con respecto a… al momento indicado para… pues para declararle a ella lo que siento y eso…

-Oh, no se cuando será "el" momento. Tienes que buscarlo hermanito, o a lo mejor no, solo, cuando llegue, lo sabrás. ¡Y ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás a la mera hora!—gritó como poseída-¡Tienes que saber que a veces es muy complicado encontrar 2 momentos perfectos!

-Está bien, no me acobardaré.

-No te angusties Ed.

-No estoy nervioso—mentí, viéndola de reojo, moviendo compulsivamente mi pie derecho y pasando repetidamente mis manos por mi cabello, desordenándolo más.

-¿Tú crees?—me miró toda incrédula y luego de unos segundos bufé.

-¡Ok, ok! Estoy nervioso hasta la muerte. ¿Y si ella no me quiere?

-Ella te quiere…

-Pero, ¿Y si ella me rechaza solo por las distancias? Hay que ver Alice, que ella vive en otro continente. No va a querer dejar su país así como así.

-Esa es tu labor principal, disipar todas sus dudas. Escucha algo, si el amor que te tiene es fuerte, dudará solo un poco al inicio y en caso de que sus dudas incrementen, bueno, tienes que tranquilizarla, decirle que en Estados Unidos nada cambiará, estaremos nosotros, su hermano, su padre; ya no estará tan sola e incluso yo podría ayudarle a encontrar un buen departamento y buscarle un trabajo similar al que tiene aquí.

-Eso suena bien.

-Respira Edward, tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Alice…-le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude reflejar.

-Awww… abrazo de hermanos—y se me lanzó entre risas, dándonos uno de esos abrazos que adorábamos de niños.

Una risa musical se unió a las nuestras.

-La verdad es que son muy lindos así. Les doy el segundo lugar en el top de los hermanos adorables.

-No no no no no, por lo mucho que adoro a este tarado creo que nos merecemos el primer lugar, ¿No crees?—le preguntó a Bella.

-Nop, Emmett y yo nos los llevamos de calle.

Y volvieron a reir.

Yo no dije nada, estaba muchísimo más ocupado admirando la figura de Bella.

Dios, ¿Cómo es posible que con ropa tan simple se viera tan fabulosa?

Vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla que abrazaba completamente sus piernas, una chaqueta café ajustada y un par de tenis. Puma, por lo que podía ver.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es una chaqueta Ralph Lauren?—gritó la escandalosa de mi hermana. ¿Es que solo se fijaba en la ropa? Espera… ¿Cómo supo la maldita marca sin ver la etiqueta?

-Oh, si, creo que lo es. Una de mis amigas me la regaló hace poco.

-Se te ve espectacular Bells—halagó mi hermana haciéndola sonrojar.

Bella me miró de nuevo, sonriendo completamente. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y conectar con sus orbes castañas.

-Haz estado muy callado Edward.

-Eh… si, bueno, es que no es que tenga algo que decirte—dije sin pensar.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de felicidad.

Cortó el contacto visual y carraspeó.

-Si claro—susurró.

Me giré a ver a Alice, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión asesina.

¿Ahora que…?

…Oh…

¡No! Claro que tenía algo que decirle a esa chica. ¡Lo mucho que la amaba!

¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta como para creer que viajé de a gratis?

No, un momento, ella no tiene la culpa. Solo yo y mi estúpida bocota sin filtro de idioteces…

Me puse de pie, para acercarme a ella e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero enseguida de que di un paso hacia ella, retrocedió 3.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde—habló solo mirando a mi hermana.

Eso no estaba bien, sus miradas solo deberían ser para mí.

-Claro linda.

La castaña caminó fuera del salón y antes de seguirla, Alice me dio una dura mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Maldición… ¿Y ahora como iba a arreglar esto?

Las seguí mientras pensaba a una velocidad kilométrica.

Bella y yo somos una combinación un poco extraña. Yo soy un tonto incapaz de pensar lo que voy a decir ni 2 segundos y ella es la chica que siempre relaciona a la primera las cosas.

-¡Oh Bella! Ni te imaginas lo que pasó con la zorra que Edward tenía como novia—le dijo Alice intentando distraerla.

-No Alice, dime.

-Bueno, Edward la corrió de su casa y ella quiso regresar con el, ¿Puedes creer tanto cinismo en una persona?

Yo iba detrás de las 2 mientras bajábamos las escaleras, escuchando todo atentamente.

-¿Ella se mudó? Yo creí que tu hermano iba a buscar un nuevo apartamento-¿Tu hermano? No podía siquiera decir mi nombre. Dolía un poco que hablara de mí como si no estuviera presente.

-No, las cosas no fueron así. Edward le corrió en cuanto llegamos a Seattle. El chiste es que cierto día se le ocurrió volver al apartamento a seducir a mi hermano—pude ver como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba un poco—pero el no cedió ante sus "encantos", entonces llegué yo y quise destrozarle la nariz pero nadie me dejo—el perfil de mi hermana dejaba ver su típico puchero—Fue horrible tener que aguantarme

-Puedo imaginarlo—respondió.

Al salir al exterior, el frío de la ciudad nos recibió. No es que nos hubiera tomado por sorpresa, Seattle no era precisamente caluroso.

-¿Cómo nos iremos? ¿Tomaremos un taxi?

Bella negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Alice y se inclinó un poco a la salida del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio.

-Decidí que era hora de usar el regalo de mi anterior cumpleaños. Ya que no me dejaron devolverlo…

Y entonces, un auto que yo reconocí como un Audi A1 color blanco deslumbrante salió.

Un chico abrió la puerta del conductor y emergió del vehículo.

-Gracias Jack—le dijo Bella.

El chico se puso rojo pero tomó una pose que creyó seductora.

-Cuando quieras Bella, ya sabes que yo estoy… a tu servicio…

Alice se rió pero intentó disimularlo con una tos. No la culpaba, el chico tendría 16 años a lo mucho y sus tácticas de conquista eran pésimas.

-Eh… si, gracias de nuevo.

Casi casi lo empujó para poder entrar.

-Adelante—nos dijo a nosotros, incitándonos a subir.

Yo no pude evitar golpear con el hombro al escuincle ese que quería robarse a mi chica.

Ah… las cosas de machos…

La duda llegó a mi mente de nuevo, ¿En dónde me sentaba?

Pero Alice no me dio opción, porque se montó en la parte trasera obligándome a sentarme al lado de Isabella.

No es que me quejara, pero tal vez a ella no le haría mucha gracia.

Me senté, cerré la puerta y me puse el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que las otras 2 damas hacían lo mismo.

Bella arrancó e iniciamos el camino al supermercado.

Alice empezó a parlotear como loca acerca de visitar las tiendas de diseñadores más importantes y no se de que tantas cosas… hablaba tan rápido…

Puse mi cuerpo de manera que pudiera observar el perfil de Bella; ella sonreía por las palabras de mi hermana mientras conducía e intentaba poner algo de música.

Al final se decidió por una canción que yo conocía muy bien. Read My Mind de The Killers. La canción que habíamos concordado era buena para un elevador.

La miré con intensidad, intentando decirle que recordaba ese momento especial entre ella y yo, pero por más que lo intenté, no se giró a mí.

Dios… ¿Siempre tengo que ser yo quien arruine las cosas?

Gruñí frustrado y decidí mirar la ventana mientras pensaba en el plan b.

.

-¡Yo opino que sería bueno comer Macarrones con queso!

-Alice, ya te he dicho que si, pero no solo comeremos eso, tenemos que comprar algo más—respondió Bella con paciencia.

-Ok—y se marchó dando brinquitos por el pasillo.

Bella se recargó en el carrito del súper que yo iba arrastrando

-Olvidaba las mil horas de batería con las que cuenta—susurró para si misma.

Y es que desde el momento en el que cruzamos las puertas automáticas, me aventó el dichoso carrito y echó a correr por todo el lugar arrojando cosas a diestra y siniestra.

No estaba muy seguro acerca de si debería decirle algo. Corría el riesgo de que me aventara una caja de cereal a la cabeza ahora que estábamos cerca…

Pero… ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Demonios, Sirius Black tenía razón. No tenía tiempo como para andar con tonterías.

-Es bueno que lo recuerdes, no te vas a poder deshacer de ella en unos cuantos días y la cosa se va a poner peor—bromeé con tono ligero.

Ella me miró, como sorprendida de que le haya dirigido la palabra. Pude sentir como mis manos empezaban a sudar por el nerviosismo. Después, ella me sonrió levemente.

Uff… ese _ya_ era un avance.

-Gracias… creo

-No te preocupes, yo te defenderé todo lo que pueda—si, todo lo que pueda sin que Alice me lastime a mí.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte—noté como su confianza en mi aumentaba, ella ya no estaba tan enfadada por mi metida de pata. Ok Edward, mantén las cosas ahí.

-¡Oigan tortugas!—gritó la enana desde el estante de la esquina, al final del pasillo-¡Tenemos mucho que comprar!

Arrastré el carro de nuevo con Bella a mi lado. El silencio instaurado entre nosotros era muy cómodo, sin necesidad de llenarlo con palabras vanas.

Por un segundo, solo por un segundo me pregunté, si así se sentiría hacer el súper con tu esposa. Era una sensación muy buena. Agité la cabeza para deshacer esas nubes. Yo era muy joven como para pensar en matrimonio… y Bella también.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haz estado haciendo todo este tiempo en Seattle?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando un bote de café.

_Uh… amm… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Sollozando por los rincones por tu ausencia, pensando en cómo convencer a tu hermano de que soy bueno para ti y de que no me parta la cara, planeando junto con mi hermana como hacer que me aceptes en tu vida más que como un amigo, durmiendo con tu fotografía todas las noches y soñando con tu linda sonrisa y tus brillantes ojos chocolate. Pero no te preocupes, también medio como, medio trabajo y medio vivo como una persona normal._

Uh, no. Eso suena patético.

-Ah… pues, no mucho, lo normal, ya sabes, trabajar, visitar a mis padres… lidiar con zorras—a ella le llamó la atención mi última frase.

-¿Tanya… te da muchos problemas?

-Los normales, está un poco resentida por… la ruptura y eso…-es hora de las indirectas Edward…-ella tiene que entender que no puedo ser su amante, que encontré a otra chica que me tiene echo un revoltijo…

-…So you don't get to make me suffer…-susurró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, que seguro eran un reflejo de los míos.

-¿Te-te gusta Hurts?

-¡Claro! Es un muy buen grupo. Blood, Tears and Gold es una canción buena, aunque un poco directa.

-Hay gente que simplemente no entiende por las buenas, linda, a veces es necesario decir las cosas así de frías.

Bella se sonrojó cuando yo la llamé linda, pero sonrió ampliamente.

Alice volvió gritando y con mil cajas y botes en sus diminutos brazos.

Bella y yo suspiramos cansinamente, nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas ante la mirada evaluadora de mi hermana.

.

-¿Cómo está Jazz?—preguntó Bella tomando un poco de macarrones con queso.

-Oh… bien, creo—contestó Alice fingiendo estar muy ocupada con un codito.

Isabella frunció el ceño, notó perfectamente la farsa de Alice en la respuesta, pero no insistió.

Por primera vez desde que llegamos a Londres, Alice guardó silencio.

Al pagar en las cajas del almacén, fue una locura por el carrito que tenía una montaña de cosas. La chica que nos cobró estaba perpleja, aunque eso no le impidió coquetearme y despertar el enojo de Bella. Nunca me ha gustado verla molesta, pero se podría decir que sus celos aumentaron mi ego y me hicieron sonreír.

Se necesitaron otros 3 chicos del almacén para llevar todo a casa y solo podíamos ver el cabello negro de Alice enterrado entre tantas cosas en el asiento trasero.

-¿Dónde se están quedando?—preguntó Bella de nuevo.

Alice retomó su buen humor.

-En un hotel muy muy cercano a este lugar, creo que está en la misma calle.

-No puede ser el que estoy pensando…-le dijo a mi hermana.

-Bueno, si está en la misma calle, yo creo que si es.

-Hmm, no recuerdo su nombre, pero ¿es ese en el que hay banderitas de cien países diferentes y casi siempre hay tipos de negro cuidando la entrada?

-Si, exactamente—Alice dejaba ver una sonrisa malvada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Alice! Ese hotel es carísimo, han de cobrar más de 400 euros por noche.

-Más o menos…

-¿Y están malgastando su dinero por cosas como venirme a visitar? ¡No puedo permitirlo! Pueden quedarse aquí, si quieren. Cuento con una habitación extra y… si a Alice no le importa… puede dormir conmigo, en mi habitación.

-Oh, no Bella, eso sería pedir demasiado…

-¡Claro que no! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-Entonces, ¡Está decidido! Los Cullen nos quedamos con Bellita.

No pude decir nada. La cara de Alice me dejaba ver que lo había planeado todo desde el principio.

-Dejaré la comida para más tarde—anunció mi hermana—Tengo que ir al hotel por nuestras maletas y a cancelar el hospedaje—se puso de pie y la imité.

-Yo puedo ir a hacer eso—me ofrecí.

-Gracias Ed, pero eso es imposible. Está a mi nombre y solo yo puedo ir a cancelarlo.

-Entonces te acompaño, no podrás con las maletas.

-SI Bella me presta su auto, entonces no tendré problema, siempre hay chicos dispuestos a ayudarme—le guiñó un ojo a Bella y ella rió.

No me quedaban más pretextos, además, mi hermana me estaba dando un tiempo a solas con Bella.

Era genial.

Bella sacó las llaves del Audi de sus jeans y se las entregó a mi hermana.

-Ok, entonces ya vuelvo. ¿Edward, podrías acompañarme un segundo?

Asentí.

-Ya vuelvo—Bella me sonrió.

En el recibidor, Alice se volvió a mí.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Ed, aprovéchala, saca el tema como sea y bueno… que el resto sea historia.

-Bien. ¿Cómo es que sabías que ella nos propondría eso?

-No lo sabía tontito, lo supuse y mira, acerté.

-¿Recuperarás todo el dinero por habernos hospedado 2 semanas?

-No, porque la reservación era solo para una noche, hoy.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si ella no nos ofrecía su casa?

-Dah, solo alargaba nuestra reserva.

Suspiré.

-Ya me voy, te daré todo el tiempo que me sea posible—besó mi mejilla—Suerte.

Salió por la puerta principal y yo me quedé solo. Bueno, no solo, con Bella…

Oh, por Dios, solo con Bella. De repente me cayó el peso de la situación.

_Señor, no dejes que lo arruine. Si haces que todo salga bien… te juro que le confieso a Emmett y a Jasper que yo dejé en el riachuelo del bosque a su pez Pánfilo en venganza por dejarme 6 horas en un closet oscuro cuando sabían que yo tenía claustrofobia._

Caminé con toda la confianza de la que fui capaz de regreso al comedor, pero Bella no estaba ahí. Su plato estaba como hace unos minutos y su servilleta en la mesa.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba?

La busqué por varios rincones de la casa, la sala y la cocina estaban vacios. ¿Y si había ido al baño?

Me topé con una puerta abierta, que resultó ser el baño y estaba desolado.

Seguí buscando, la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta y oí su voz.

Entré sin pensármelo 2 veces. Era su habitación.

Era mediana, completamente ordenada. En un rincón estaba su cama, con un edredón azul eléctrico con verde, había un escritorio con una montaña de libros de todos los tamaños y un ordenador, un tocador con artículos personales, una puerta corrediza que supuse que era el closet y otra más que estaba cerrada.

Había un balcón con puertas de cristal abiertas y las cortinas grises se movían con el aire.

Algo me llamó a ese lugar, y atravesé las puertas sin pensarlo siquiera.

Isabella estaba ahí, como un ángel hermoso y quieto, recargada en el barandal, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción.

Y lo supe.

Supe que ese era _el_ momento.

No podía dar vuelta atrás, no podía acobardarme y decir "Mejor luego" porque no había un después.

Era hora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté suavemente.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró un momento sin ninguna expresión, luego me sonrió.

-Nada en especial. De repente sentí la necesidad de… de salir, de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Oh, espero que no te estuviésemos asfixiando.

Negó con suavidad.

-En absoluto—un segundo después, me extendió una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos—Ven…

Le devolví la sonrisa y estiré mi mano hasta tomar la suya. Era cálida, se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía. Enredé sus dedos con los míos.

Me recargué junto a ella, mirando la ciudad que estaba completamente iluminada, no tan contaminada y había un aire de tranquilidad y paz muy relajante.

Bella suspiró a mi lado.

-Se siente bien estar así—susurró.

-Lo se. De verdad te extrañaba mucho—confesé.

Me miró de nuevo.

-No más que yo—la conexión resurgió, y ahora tuve la seguridad de que no habría un duende que interrumpiría esto.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos

-Me parece bien—la conversación se desarrollaba en susurros, era como si el hablar un poco más fuerte rompiera la magia.

-Creo que… que no se por donde comenzar.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?—bromeó—Lo siento, chiste viejo.

Reímos juntos.

-Bueno—tomé aire. Confesaría todo—Cuando te conocí, creí que eras una chica muy linda. Era extraño que me llamaras tanto la atención, yo ya tenía novia y… espero que no te moleste, pero yo creí que tú tuvieras algo que Tanya no. Ahora se que estaba muy equivocado—No se molestó, su expresión seguía siendo dulce—Mi primer ataque de furia llegó con lo del botones que casi se te avienta. No lo culpé, estabas hermosa, pero no me gustaba que te vieran. Descubrí que eras una chica fuerte, que no te dejabas humillar ni nada así. Esa noche despertaste mi interés, era como si tuviera que estar más tiempo cerca de ti, descubrirte.

"Te desperté esa noche y estabas…wow, creo que no tengo palabras suficientes—reí—Desde ese día todo es complicó, cada vez tenía más necesidad de acercarme, de decirte algo, aunque sea "¿Me das la hora?" Hablamos en la boda de tu hermano y fue genial. Las cosas se me salieron de control y quiero pedirte mil disculpas por haberme portado tan poco caballero contigo. Te insulté y te herí con cosas horribles y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. En mi pobre defensa quiero decir que estaba celoso y desesperado e irritado. Tú no me hacías caso y jamás a una chica le había sido indiferente.

"Luego pensé "Cielos, yo tengo a Tanya, una chica hermosa, ¿Qué demonios hago persiguiendo a una chica que en unos días se va? Intenté distraerme, alejarme, ofenderte, ignorarte… y nada funcionó. Era como di fueras un imán, un precioso imán que atraía mi cuerpo. Cuando decidí dejar de luchar, tú decidiste salir con Jason y el monstruo de los celos me estaba devorando. Actué como un imbécil en el parque al dejarte ir sola. Te busqué. Jamás te encontré y cuando regresé al hotel Alice me dijo que ya habías vuelto con Jason. No podía ponerme como loco, yo te había orillado a eso y ahora temía que su relación se hiciera más fuerte por mi culpa.

"Las cosas entre ustedes no se estrecharon y me alegré. Pasamos lindos momentos, como en la playa ¿Lo recuerdas?—asintió—Ese es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. Me daba miedo también. Yo estaba metiéndome de lleno en esto y no sabía si tu también… Me peleé con Tanya por ti. Ella me reprochó que tú me estuvieras arrebatando de su lado y era verdad. Intentó seducirme de nuevo, pero ya no despertaba nada en mí, se lo dije pero no me dejó terminar y salió completamente enfadada del lugar. Ahí me di cuenta, te quería, que quería que estuvieras a mi lado.

"Las cosas no eran fáciles, todo me salía mal… te vi dormir esa noche, la noche de la pijamada y fue increíble. Estabas tan hermosa… hablaste, dijiste mucho mi nombre y mi corazón se llenó de felicidad. Al despertar, la realidad me cayó de golpe. Ese día de marchabas para volver quien sabe cuando… Mientras me bañaba decidí hablar contigo y con Tanya, dejar las cosas claras entre los 3. Decirle a la pelirroja que no me interesaba más, y a ti, que… que no te fueras, que te amaba y… no se, lo que diera la ocasión.

"Pasó lo de Tanya, y espero que no hayas malinterpretando mi enojo. Fue humillación y aparte el enojo hacia mi mismo, porque creo que en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que ella me estaba engañando y yo era un tarado. Salí como una furia del lugar para tranquilizarme, para poder portarme correctamente con Tanya y no… golpearla o algo peor. Peleé con ella en mi habitación y le dije que las cosas se terminaron. Jamás había visto a una chica decir tantas malas palabras, tantas amenazas de muerte y demás. No me importó, pero no sabía que la conversación iba a durar tanto y cuando bajé, Alice ya venía de regreso llorando y supe que era tarde.

"No tuve de otra, corrí, casi volé al aeropuerto, válgame la ironía y te alcancé. El tiempo se acababa y no pude más que gritarte que te amaba.

"Ahora me ves aquí Bella, porque de verdad me importas, porque nunca había sentido algo así, porque de verdad te amo. Porque todo este tiempo que he estado en Seattle me he sentido vacío, incompleto, sin un sentido de vivir y aquí, mi corazón late como debería de nuevo, te veo y se que… que eres lo que los demás llaman "Mi otra mitad" Estoy aquí esperando que tu correspondas a mis sentimientos, y si no lo haces, no quiero que te sientas culpable, me dolerá, claro, pero podremos ser amigos, en serio. Así que… creo que he dicho todo.

Pude sentir como mis mejillas tomaban un poco más de color, no quería volver la mirada a ella, porque si, la había desviado para concentrarme. Su simple mirada me estaba quitando la capacidad de juntar 2 palabras. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verla.

Su mano cálida interrumpió mis pensamientos, girándome ella misma para verla.

La expresión dulce estaba ahí, me relajé un poco.

-Disculpa que lo haga, pero, me gustaría tener toda tu atención.

Le sonreí.

-Bella, tu siempre la haz tenido—se sonrojó.

-Gracias… bueno… no es mucho lo que yo tengo que decir. También me llamaste la atención desde el primer minuto. Luego abriste la boca y resultaste ser un idiota arrogante—reímos—Pero… aún así… siempre lograbas tenerme pendiente de lo que hacías. Tanya me hacía rabiar de coraje, en especial la vez que me dijo que tú nunca me dejarías por ella y casi le creí. Rose y Ali me hicieron desistir y bueno… cada día, era como si me gustaras más.

"Quise responderte el correo que me enviaste pero… tendrás que disculparme, estaba llena de trabajo y no creí que hablarlo por el ciberespacio fuera lo indicado.

"Estoy más que feliz de que estés aquí—Soltó la mano que yo había sujetado y con esa y la otra apretó mis mejillas—Obvio que también me alegra ver a Alice, pero… anhelaba más verte a ti. Así que… creo que es la hora de que… de que te diga que también te amo…

_¿Ella había dicho lo que yo creo?_

_Es completamente imposible… yo tengo que estar soñando…_

_¡Despierta Edward! ¡Despierta!_

Bella se rió. Eso sonaba muy normal.

-Di algo Edward.

La tomé de las mejillas como ella.

-¿Eres real?—su dulce risa me inundó de nuevo.

-Pues claro que soy real. Te voy a probar que tan real soy…

Se acercó lentamente, saboreando el momento y cerré mis ojos, esperando el contacto que no tardo nada.

Cielos… Cuanto había extrañado sus labios. Eran suaves y cálidos y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos.

Al principio no fue más que una mera caricia, reconociéndose, tomó intensidad y los dos lo aprovechamos al máximo.

El beso estaba más que cargado de cariño y dulzura, en el que yo le intentaba demostrar lo mucho que me hacía falta, lo que la amaba.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con sonrisas.

-Te amo Bella—susurré

-Te amo—me respondió.

¿Era posible que un corazón tan hinchado de felicidad cupiera un un pecho normal?

Bueno, iba a averiguarlo.

.

**Ains! Estos son tan dulces que… Awww… ¿Dónde estará mi Edward? Ahahahaha. La verdad espero que me haya salido bien, porque soy buenísima para escribir drama pero no para cosas dulces.**

**La pequeña descripción del beso se la debo a mi hermosa Nina, linda, si alguna vez te pasas por aquí, gracias!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto nenas, de verdad.**

**Paso de rápido porque mis padres ya me están obligando a quitarme del ordenador por la hora… ¬¬ xD**

**Sepan que leo todos sus reviews, los agradezco y los amo!**

**Igual las alertas y favoritos xD**

**Por cierto, vieron los People Choice Awards cuando Queen Latifah habló con Taylor, Kris y Rob? Hahahahaha, yo morí de risa, en especial cuando le preguntó a Kris sin ahora no iba a andar con un zombie xD.**

**Ok, ok, me voy. Déjeme un review porfis! Las amo, espero escribir pronto :D**

**Adieu!**

**14 de febrero:**

**Ahora ya con más tiempo, bueno, ni tanto, espero que este dìa haya sido lindo para todas ustedes, saben que las quiero :DDD ah!**

**y algo importante, con respecto a Facebook, necesito que me manden un msj o comenten en mi muro o algo para saber que chicas de quí me agregaron, vale? eso es importante, para los adelantos y eso.**

**Un besote bonitas, saben que las adoro con toda mi alma!**


	19. Someday I Will Be Loved, Well, Is Today

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Someday I Will Be Loved, Well, that day is today.**

**.**

**Nota al final importante :D**

.

Edward

El aire azotaba aún con más fuerza, pero para ser sincero, no me importaba. Ya podía haber un terremoto o caer un meteorito y yo seguiría en este mismo lugar.

El cuerpo de Bella contra el mío era una sensación que mi memoria no sería capaz de recrear, o al menos no le haría justicia.

Ella compartía su calor conmigo, podía sentir su respiración en mi pecho, sus labios curvarse en sonrisas cada minuto, sus dedos aferrándose a mis antebrazos, su cabello meciéndose con el viento y llenando el ambiente al olor de fresas.

Bella suspiró.

-Este es probablemente el momento más perfecto de mi existencia—me susurró.

Reí contra su cabello.

-Bueno, me gustaría decir lo mismo—estaba probándola, eso era claro.

Su respuesta no tardó nada, se separó solo un poco para poder ver mi cara, que estaba seria pero mis labios se morían por sonreírle.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es este un buen momento?—ella se veía decepcionada y confundida. Yo no quería verla triste ahora, así que reí.

-Bella, este _no es_ probablemente el mejor momento de mi vida. _Es_ el momento más perfecto, claro que lo es.

Su sonrisa volvió y me impactó con fuerza, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Me preguntaba si sería así siempre. Ojalá…

-¿Edward?

-¿Si bonita?

-Bueno… creo que después de que…-carraspeó—de que hemos declarado como nos… nos sentimos uno con respecto al otro… a mi me… me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo quedamos?—aún con toda la luz extinta a nuestro alrededor, su cara brillaba como arbolito de navidad.

-No te avergüences Bella, es un tema que estaba a punto de abordar, así que… aquí voy. Bella Swan, he de decir que desde que la vi, me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma y la, la amo.

Ella rió y golpeó mi hombro.

-Muy gracioso Edward, ¡Eso es de Orgullo y Prejuicio! ¿No lo sabías?

-Se que es una de tus partes favoritas.

-Lo es—asintió.

Nos miramos de nuevo, yo ya no podía más.

-Se mi novia Isabella Swan—medio rogué y medio susurré.

Enrojeció aún más, si eso es posible.

El silencio se hizo eterno entre nosotros, tenía una cara de póker que me puso nervioso, debo reconocer.

-¿Novia?—dijo al fin.

-Así como lo escuchas, quiero que estés conmigo, como mi pareja, no como una amiga o una conocida cualquiera. Nunca he estado más seguro de lo que estoy pidiendo.

-Edward, tú acabas de salir de una relación…

-Bella, tu _sabes porqué_ tuve que abandonar esa relación, y no es precisamente porque mi novia era una zorra y me engañaba con todo lo que tuviera pantalones—agregué cuando vi que quiso repelar—Lo hice porque te amo Bella, ¿Cuántas veces más necesitas para entenderlo? Te amo, y quizá me di cuenta demasiado tarde, lo reconozco… bueno, no es que me haya dado cuenta tarde, es que fui un cobarde de primera, pero eso ya no tiene que ver aquí, porque tú me acabas de hacer el día, y la vida con tus 2 palabras; me amas y eso me acaba de dar la voluntad para luchar hasta contra tus prejuicios y tus dudas para que estemos juntos.

Estaba cediendo, sus ojos tenían una pizquita de duda, pero se estaba ablandando, ya tenía la batalla ganada… quizá si presionara solo un poco más…

-Se que te gustan los chicos de ojos verdes que viajan de continente a continente que viajan sin explicación alguna—bromeé—pero dame a mi, que cumplo con esas características, una oportunidad, una razón. Te lo repito, Bella Swan, se mi novia.

Y me acerqué a probar sus labios de nuevo. Claro que con un poco de precaución por si ella me rechazaba, pero para mi sorpresa, fue la misma Bella quien acortó las distancias.

Sus manos se sintieron delicadas agarrando mechones de mi cabello, sus labios fundidos con los míos eran como la más dulce caricia.

De repente quise más, quise todo de ella y aspiré como loco su aliento; pasé mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo que me dejase entrar a explorar nuevos terrenos, y después de suspirar por mi contacto, los abrió lentamente.

Nuestras lenguas bailaban, tocándose ligeramente, separándose y volviendo a la acción. Necesitaba esto, claro que si, pero no quería ser brusco, intentaba demostrarle que no mentía y que podía tratarla como mi más preciado tesoro.

Al final me tuve que separar para dejar entrar al oxígeno a nuestros pulmones; ambos estábamos agitados. No quise separarme de Bella, preferí repartir besos por sus mejillas, su mandíbula y su cuello; mientras rozaba esta última parte, ella se abrazó a mi torso, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y pegó sus labios a mi oído, besando el lóbulo antes de hablar.

-Solo en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando—me susurró—solo estaba buscando que estuvieras seguro de lo que sientes y… si la oferta aún sigue en pie, creo que me encantaría ser tu novia.

Me detuve en seco

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-¡Edward!-rió—Oíste lo que oíste. ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

Sentí un dolor en mis mejillas y supe de inmediato porque, mi sonrisa era como el gato de Cheshire; abarcaba toda mi cara.

La cargué y me puse a dar vueltas como si estuviera bailando mientras ella se carcajeaba.

-Isabella Marie Swan—dije cuando la bajé—Eres la mujer más maravillosa porque acabas de hacer feliz al chico más guapo de la tierra

-Si seguro—me dijo antes de besarme.

El flash de una cámara nos hizo separarnos un poco sorprendidos. Alice estaba ahí, con una cámara desechable y sonriendo como maniática.

-Awwww, creo que mi plan funcionó y les di el tiempo justo para que todo saliera bien, ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo no lo sospeché de ti duende?—le preguntó Bella con ironía a lo que mi hermana respondió enseñándole la lengua.

-Admítelo, me amas por esto. Un "Gracias, Alice, eres la celestina mejor vestida" me bastaría.

Bella le rodó los ojos.

-Claro que eres la celestina mejor vestida, de eso no me queda duda.

Alice limó las uñas falsamente.

-¿Edward? ¿Tú no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana favorita?

-No—le respondí sinceramente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no te voy a decir nada.

-¡Oye! Eres un maleducado, después de que te ayudo a todo lo que necesitas desinteresadamente…

-Bueno, si fuera desinteresadamente, no estarías pidiéndome en este momento que te dijera algo—Bella entendió por donde iban mis planes y ocultó (muy mal, debo decir) una sonrisa, gracias al cielo, Alice solo me veía a mi.

La duende abrió sus ojos como platos, empezó a mover la boca como si me quisiera decir algo y movió su dedo índice amenazadoramente a mí.

Luego, al ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo, se sonrojó y empezó a caminar a la sala de nuevo.

No pude más, corrí hacia ella y la cargué por la espalda, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y aproveché para besar su mejilla como un poseso.

-¡Solo estaba jugando!—le dije entre besos—Bueno, no del todo porque no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte que todo haya salido bien y la bella castaña de por allá sea mi novia ahora.

Seguí besuqueando su cara y ahora Alice reía mientras me empujaba a manotazos.

-¡Ya, Edward! ¡Suéltame!—peleaba-¡Ed! ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a mi amiga!-terminó con un tono chillón fingido.

Le di un par de besos más antes de bajarla y se alejó de inmediato, arreglando sus ropas.

-Edward, me haz arruinado el look—me dijo riendo.

-Sobrevivirás—respondí.

Bella se acercó a mí de nuevo y no pude evitar tomarla de la mano. Vi, de reojo, que se sonrojó.

-Se los digo y se los repito… ¡Son tan cursis que dan asco!—gritó mi hermana.

-Oh, ¿en serio?—dijo mi novia. Cielos, eso se oía increíble—Bueno, déjame decirte que Jasper y tú, no están mucho mejor. Es decir… no se si recuerdas la vez en la boda de Rose, donde el y tú estaban juntos en la palmera donde…

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! No digas más Bella, por favor—suplicó mientras la aludida reía. Luego Alice le entrecerró los ojos-¡Oye! Tú estabas muy entretenida con el baboso de mi hermano, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Ya sabes, una tiene sus contactos.

-Nada de sus contactos Isabella Swan, dime ahora.

-No lo haré.

-Oh, si lo harás, porque así como ayudé a tu felicidad, puedo destruirla—amenazó.

Bella me miró pidiéndome ayuda y le rodeé el hombro.

-Señoritas, no es que no disfrute el paisaje londinense, pero el frío me está matando.

Alice me entrecerró los ojos ahora a mí.

-Edward Cullen, deja de ayudarla.

-Solo digo lo que siento—me defendí.

Alice avanzó y yo con Bella detrás, con la mano en su hombro aún.

Regresamos a la cocina y tomamos los asientos de antes, solo que esta vez, yo moví mi silla para estar más cerca de Bella.

-Uff, moría de hambre—dijo mi hermana retomando su comida.

-¿No quieres que la caliente?

-No Bells, así está perfecta.

-¿Fría?

-Alice siempre come todo frío.

-¿Qué quieres decir Edward?—me preguntó Bella

-Bueno, de niños, Alice nunca comió como debía comer, así que mis padres no la dejaban pararse de su asiento hasta que terminara. Eso podía durar horas, en verdad. Me encantaba pasearme enfrente de ella con el postre o solo burlarme, aunque eso le costó la vida a varios de mis juguetes.

-Oh.

-Dejé de hacer eso a los 8 Edward—se quejó mi hermana.

-Al, no hay nada de que apenarse, ¿Sabías que Emmett tampoco comía bien?—le animó Bella

-¿No?—preguntamos al mismo tiempo, ella negó.

-No, mamá me dijo que de pequeños, no se como pero que se bajaba de su sillita y mientras ella estaba entretenida alimentándome con papillas y papá leyendo cualquier cosa, el salía corriendo del comedor silenciosamente a enterrarlo todo en el jardín. Obvio nunca fue muy cuidadoso porque se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía por su ropa sucia de lodo y las huellitas que llevaban a la escena del crimen.

Mi hermana y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Emmett no se libraría de nuestras burlas.

-Y dime Bella… ¿Cómo fue que supiste lo que hice en la boda de Rose?

Bella enrojeció.

-No puedo decirlo Alice.

-Oh, por favor, nadie se enterará.

Bella bajó la cabeza, dudando si decir algo.

-Al, no está bien que la presiones—defendí.

-Edward, solo es una pequeña pregunta.

-Si ella no lo quiere decir, no lo dirá.

-Pero…

-Ok, ok, ya no se peleen, lo diré… fue Rose.

-¿Rose?—dijo Alice, Bella asintió-¡Esa…! Grrrr… ella me dijo que no diría nada—sabía que el enojo de Alice era fingido.

-Es por eso que no quería decirte nada. No fue su culpa, salió entre una y otra cosa.

-No estoy molesta si es lo que crees Bells. Bromeaba, pero Rose pagará. Ella sabe que soy muy buena para vengarme.

-Bien, entonces pondré un recordatorio en mi agenda—dijo sacando su BlackBerry.

-¿Para qué?—preguntamos de nuevo Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, no me gustaría molestarte y que te vengaras poniendo esos ojos asesinos—dijo muy inocente.

Estallamos en carcajadas y no puede evitar jalarla un poco más cerca de mí y besar el tope de su cabeza. Su cabello olía maravillosamente bien, como esa vez en el hotel en que dormimos juntos. Inhalé todo lo que pude su esencia.

-Bien, Isabella, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Emmett Swan para humillarlo hasta la muerte.

Después de esa frase de Alice, pasamos la velada riendo de anécdotas graciosas de los 3, como cuando Alice contó la vez en que Emmett, Jasper y yo creímos que si enterrábamos cerca de los árboles que crecían más rápido las tarjetas de crédito de mamá y papá, el dinero se multiplicaría y ellos estarían felices. Mentira, no estaban _nada _felices. Fuimos reprendidos y castigados como por 2 meses ante las risas de Al y Rose. Claro, ellas fueron las de la bromita. Yo conté cuando Alice se cortó varios mechones de su cabello solo por que si y a Esme casi le da un infarto al ver a su hija pelona.

Pero mi parte favorita de la velada, fue cuando Bella, entre anécdota y anécdota, nos contó acerca de una obra de teatro que en la que salió en la primaria, donde se vistió de ovejita. Nos mostró la foto y juro que no he visto nada más adorable en mis años de vida.

Bella empezó a bostezar sin control a eso de las 2:30 am.

-Chicas, es hora de ir a dormir—anuncié.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo—me susurró Bella, recargándose en mi brazo.

Alice se paró y se estiró.

-Ok, entonces a la cama. ¿Bells? ¿Crees que podrías indicarme donde puedo instalar mis cosas en tu alcoba?

-Sin problema

Bella se puso de pie, y antes de retirarse, puso un suave beso en mis labios que me descolocó pero me sacó una sonrisa. Ella se estaba abriendo a mí.

Alice me miraba burlonamente y recompuse mi postura de bobo cambiándola por una muy digna.

-¿Qué?—pregunté.

-Nada…-y salió detrás de Bella.

Suspiré. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

.

A los 10 minutos, Bella apareció en el umbral de la puerta y se recargó ahí.

-¿Sr. Cullen?

-¿Si, Srita. Swan?

-¿Le gustaría que le mostrara dónde dormirá o prefiere acomodarse como pueda en esa silla tan incómoda?

-Sin duda, prefiero que me lleves a donde quieras amor.

Ella se puso roja por la forma en que la llamé, pero sonrió. Genial, porque no planeaba decirle de otra forma.

La seguí a una habitación que estaba enfrente de la que recordé como la suya, me abrió la puerta, y para mi sorpresa, mis maletas ya estaban aquí.

-¿Porqué mis cosas ya están aquí?—pregunté.

-Oh, bueno, Alice y yo las trajimos. No pensé que te iba a molestar.

-No, no me molesta. O al menos no de la forma que tú crees. Son damas, Bella, mi hermana y tú, y no está bien que carguen cosas pesadas.

Me sonrió.

-Así que tenemos un caballero de los de antes por aquí, ¿Ah?

La acerqué a mí, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Eso parece. Para la próxima, no lo hagan.

-Está bien—su aliento rozaba mi cara y tuve que besarla.

Adoraba cuando repartía pequeñas caricias entre mi cuello y mis cabellos; sentía algo único, especial.

-Agggghhh… Dígame tórtolos que no han vuelto a las andadas enfrente de mis castos ojos—Alice _siempre_ aparecía en el momento menos oportuno.

Bella ocultó su rostro en mi cuello por un segundo, respirando en un área sensible y poniendo mi piel de gallina.

-¡Mañana se van a ver! ¡A dormir ahora!

-SI mamá—le dijo Bella—Descansa Ed. Te amo—susurró.

-También descansa bonita. Te amo—respondí, rozando ligeramente sus labios.

-Yaaaaa…

-¡Ya va Al!—le dije y oí sus risitas.

A regañadientes solté a mi novia y la miré partir con tristeza.

_¡Ya basta chico cursi! ¡La verás en unas horas! ¡Además duerme en la habitación cruzando el pasillo!_

La habitación cruzando el pasillo…. Mmm… eso nunca se me hizo más tentador…

.

Bella

-Bells, querida, de verdad, tú y mi hermano parecen muéganos, juntos y besuqueándose todo el tiempo. Estoy segura de que si meto un palito entre ustedes, saldrá una paleta de miel—me dijo Alice al salir del baño, donde me coloqué mi pijama.

-Aww Alice, no seas envidiosa, tú y Jasper ya tuvieron su época de primerizos enamorados y creo que, por lo que Rose me dijo, aún no se les pasa.

-No estoy tan segura Bells…-susurró tan bajo que casi no capté sus palabras.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?—mi tono fue cauteloso.

Suspiró y se sentó en el lado de mi cama que ella había escogido para dormir.

-¿Tienes tiempo? ¿No estás muy cansada?—le sonreí.

-Para mi celestina favorita, siempre tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—me senté a su lado y tomé una de sus manos en las mías. Algo me decía que ella no estaba muy bien.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… es que creo que el "Alice y Jasper por siempre" no es tan verdadero como creíamos—sonrió sin una pizca de alegría.

Me tomé unos segundos para analizar la información que ella me había dado.

-Osea… lo que me estás queriendo decir… es que… Jasper y tú, ¿Se van a separar?—asintió, sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos-¡Eso es imposible!—grité—Al, Jazz y tú son la pareja más perfecta que yo he visto jamás. Ni siquiera mi hermano y Rosalie son tan buenos juntos. Son del tipo de pareja que ves en 50 años muy muy viejitos con sus nietos en el jardín y recordando todos los hermosos episodios de su vida. Juntos.

-Bells, para eso se necesita un matrimonio y no se si el siquiera piensa en seguir con nuestra… relación—las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Escucha algo. Yo no soy muy devota del matrimonio, y no se, a lo mejor tiene que ver mucho con que lo de mis papás se hayan divorciado y me separaran de Emmett. Tengo la firme idea de que, si se está viviendo perfectamente bien en pareja, felices y toda la cosa, no necesitas un papelito de por medio que arruine tu felicidad, pero tú, Alice, creo que me haz hecho replantearme un poco las cosas solo al verte. Se ven tan bien y tan felices juntos, que es como si un simple noviazgo no les fuera suficiente. No se si me explico, pero, contéstame algo, ¿Cómo te hizo sentir la boda de Emm y Rose? Y no en el sentido de que eres muy feliz porque tus amigos se han casado, si no mirando hacia ti misma.

Se quedó callada, mirando mi colcha y analizando mi pregunta.

-Hmm…-dijo al fin—Creo que… me dieron un poco de ganas de… estar en su lugar. Ya sabes, con un vestido precioso, de esos de diseñador que tanto me encantan ver y a Jasper con un Ralph Lauren como los que suele usar Johnny Depp. Tenía ganas de que todos nos miraran felices, que fueran capaces de distinguir en mi rostro, en mi mirada, el grande amor que le profeso y que en la de él se viera lo mismo. Que todos estén ahí; mis padres, Edward, tú, Emm y Rose y mostrarles que nosotros también podemos tener nuestro final feliz…

Su voz se apagó entre tanta emoción. Yo la miré con inmensa dulzura. Era la descripción más linda que yo haya oído jamás.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba oír Alice, y más que yo, es lo que necesitabas decir. Lo amas más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y puedo ver que el a ti. Debes luchar Alice, luchar por lo que quieres en lugar de destruirte a ti y a tu relación así solo porque no han hablado. Siguiendo este camino, las cosas no saldrán bien. Una relación tiene como base el diálogo y ustedes lo están olvidando. En mi opinión, creo que solo son imaginaciones de ambos.

-¿Tú crees?—asentí. Ella me sonrió genuinamente—Awww Bella, no sabes como te agradezco esto. Si alguna vez llego a tener una niña como hija, se llamará como tú.

Me sonrojé.

-Gracias, creo.

Se rió fuerte, besó mi mejilla y salió al baño.

Suspiré; se sentía bien ayudar a la gente con sus problemas.

Y ahora que todo eso estaba solucionado… era tiempo de disfrutar mi felicidad.

¿Era un sueño acaso? Esperaba que no.

Hace solo unas horas, estaba sola en Londres, con el imbécil de Jason persiguiéndome a todos lados y destrozándome los nervios, con montañas de trabajo y poco tiempo para todo.

Ahora no es que las cosas fueran muy diferentes, pero había llegado algo a mi vida que compensaba todo lo demás.

Edward Cullen.

Sonreí como tonta y de pronto sentí el impulso de reír y lanzarme a gritar con un cojín como una chica de 15 años.

Todo pasó tan rápido…

-¿Y ahora tú que, loca?

Alice estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirándome entre divertida y curiosa. Me puse rojo intenso.

-Na-nada. Yo solo.

-Era broma… ya se que estabas leleando por mi hermano—alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué? ¿Apoco no es cierto?

-¿N-No?—si, ya se que sonó más a pregunta.

-Sin problema Bells, así estaba yo con Jasper.

-Gracias por no juzgarme.

-Cuando quieras.

Me dirigí al baño para ponerme el pijama y asearme un poco. No tardé más de 5 minutos.

Al salir, Alice estaba muy acomodada en mi cama.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir Bella?

-Oh, pues, esperaba que no te molestara compartir la cama conmigo.

-Hmm… tengo un mejor plan para hoy. ¿Harías algo por mí?

-Depende…

-Oh, vamos. No es tan difícil…-cuando Alice decía que era poco, en realidad era mucho, y cuando decía que era mucho… bueno, no estaba bromeando.

-De acuerdo…

.

Edward

Las 4:00 am.

Las 4 de la mañana y yo seguía aquí, rodando por toda la cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

Intenté de todo; contar ovejas, tararear y hasta arrullarme a mi mismo. Fue algo patético.

Lo único que me faltó, fue eso de la leche caliente. No sirve, o al menos en mi. Además, era casa ajena.

Me pregunté varias veces a que se debería mi insomnio, y era cierto que desde que volví de California, mis horarios de sueño eran la cosa más horrorosa del universo, pero esta vez era distinto…

…O quizás, ni tanto.

Las emociones eran diferentes, pero el factor, tenía el mismo nombre y el mismo apellido.

Isabella Swan.

El que ella estuviera solo a unos pasos de mi, era demasiado tentador,

_Edward, no puedes ir a interrumpir su sueño solo porque tú_ crees _necesitar su esencia y su cuerpo cálido para dormir._

No, eso era demasiado egoísta.

.

Las 4:35 am.

Y acertaron, yo seguía aquí.

_No más._

Me levanté de la cama decidido, solo iba a pedirle a la chica de mis sueños que me compartiera un pedacito de su cama para poder dormir.

_¿Y Alice?_

Bah, detalles. Seguramente la duende dormiría en un sofá, un sleeping bag o algo.

Sin tomar nada más, fui hasta la puerta y la abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro. No había ventana alguna por la que se pudiera colar un poco de luz de luna.

La puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada, así que me acerqué cuidadosamente, tomé el porno y empecé a abrirla. No hizo ningún ruido, se movió fácilmente.

Suspiré por eso. Ya era un plus.

La habitación de Bella solo estaba iluminada por los pequeños halos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas, y gracias a ellos pude ver un bulto en la cama y otro en el suelo. No se podía distinguir nada.

Para mí, era obvio que Bella dormía en su cama y a Alice la había mandado al piso. Ha.

De puntitas, me empecé a acercar a la cama del lado derecho; del otro estaba mi hermana.

Al llegar a lo que supuse que era su cabeza, tomé las mantas y las intenté bajar, pero Bella las tenía muy bien agarradas. Entonces la empecé a mover suavemente.

-¿Bells? ¿Cariño? Despierta

Nada, ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Bella? ¿Podría por favor dormir contigo?

Se removió un poco.

Me acerqué más para ver su linda cara mejor y entonces…

-¡EDWARD CULLEN, PORQUÉ ME HAZ DESPERTADO!—una muy despeinada y desarreglada Alice saltó de la cama donde yo pensé que Bella dormía, haciéndome retroceder de golpe y soltar un grito. Enseguida, se empezó a carcajear mientras yo ponía la mano en mi pecho para sentir mi corazón latir muy rápido y jadeaba.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué demonios…?—alcancé a decir.

-¡Sorpresa hermano! Te conozco tan bien… que sabía que en algún momento ibas a venir a molestar el sueño de Bells—movió la manos hacia su derecha y ahí estaba Isabella, sonriéndome.

-Hey Ed…-dijo.

-Hey…-le respondí.

Alice era el ogro más feo a su lado. Bella tenía su cabello suelto, un poco desarreglado pero lucía hermosa. Se vió aún más adorable cuando talló sus ojos.

-Entonces, Ed. ¿A qué venías?

Sentí a mi cara sonrojarse y esperaba que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente oscura como para ocultarlo.

-Awww Bells, Eddie se ha sonrojado, ¿No es lindo?—pues no lo fue…

-Yo… venía a… es algo personal, entre Bella y yo.

-¿Si? ¿No venías a suplicarle que te recibiera en su cama?

-Alice…-le advertí.

-Ok, ok. Escuchen, como yo los quiero mucho y eso, bueno, decidí que los dejaré en esta habitación, peeeeeeero—advirtió levantando su dedo índice—A la primera señal de sonidos extraños para mis castos oídos, vengo, les jalo de las orejas y a Bells le pongo un cinturón de castidad, ¿Han oído bien?

Bella soltó unas risitas mientras asentía, yo rodé los ojos.

-Te estoy esperando Edward Cullen.

-¡Si! Te entendí.

-Eso suena bien—se paró de la cama—hasta al rato entonces.

Salió guiñándonos un ojo.

Ahora estábamos solos y Bella bostezó de nuevo.

-Ven aquí—le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama y abría mis brazos.

No se lo pensó 2 veces y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-Es agradable que hayas venido—dijo contra mi pecho.

-Lo se, no podía dormir. Te necesitaba.

-Y yo a ti. Incluso te vi entrar, pero Alice me dio órdenes muy específicas de que hacer; ignorarte.

-Esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes

-¡Pero tú eres el mayor!—reímos.

-Ok, suficiente por una noche. Ahora, vamos a descansar como se debe.

Asintió y nos acomodamos en su cama de la misma manera en la que habíamos dormido en California. Se sintió correcto.

-Ahora si, dulces sueños amor—le susurré.

-Dulces sueños Ed.

.

El día siguiente fue muy tranquilo. Nos levantamos cerca de las 10:00 am y Bella llamó a su trabajo para informar que no iría.

Desayunamos en un restaurante cercano al Big Ben y Alice no dejaba de parlotear con lo hermoso que era.

Después de eso, turisteamos un rato; vimos todo lo que Bella nos pudo mostrar y fue agradable que solo fuéramos unos pocos turistas. No era una época vacacional.

Alice se volvió loca de nuevo, metiéndose en cada tienda que encontraba comprando cosas innecesarias.

Yo, por mi parte, aprovechaba cada segundo del día para poder robarle besos a mi novia. Caminé junto a ella, rodeando su cintura y sintiéndome el tipo más feliz en toda la galaxia por tener a la chica más especial de todas.

A mi hermana le gustaba tomarnos fotos y debo decir que era una buena fotógrafa.

No podía pedir nada más…

.

En algún punto de Seattle

Emmett Swan se paseaba nerviosamente por su nuevo hogar. Rosalie había salido al supermercado sola.

Hacía algunos días que no se hablaban bien y ella había intentado convencerlo de arreglar las cosas e ir al súper; sabía que la primera vez que fueron, se había emocionado mucho y quizá, eso funcionara, pero no, no cedería.

Así que se quedó en casa.

Rosalie se había llevado toda la tecnología, todas las formas de comunicarse con alguien más. Lo único que quedaba, era la televisión, el radio y la computadora, claro que sin el modem que permitía el acceso a internet. Totalmente inútil.

Estaba que se volvía loco. Esa mujer era la cosa que más amaba, pero estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por el maldito bastardo de Edward Cullen.

Nadie tenía que decírselo a Emmett para que supiera que ese chico tenía malas intenciones con su dulce hermana. Estaba seguro de que planeaba seducirla, enamorarla y luego botarla.

Cuando eran jóvenes, a Edward le encantaba a hacer eso, y Emmett no se metía porque la verdad, no le importaba.

Luego llegó Tanya y algo le dio que consiguió engatusarlo, pero claro, llega el juguetito nuevo y ya no le gusta lo que tiene.

Emmett amaba a su hermana y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que él la dañara.

Su carita de niño bueno y sus frases trilladas no lo convencían. Era un gran actor y no podía entender como los demás si se tragaban su cuento.

El tiempo pasaba y ¿Quién sabe si ya había movido sus primeras piezas?

¡Maldición, y él sentado como bobo sin hacer nada!

Pero eso se acababa ahora.

Caminó hasta su habitación, rebuscando por un poco de dinero (porque si, hasta Rosalie le había quitado el control de su economía, temiendo que se fugara a hacer algo) en los bolsillos de la ropa.

Nada.

Emmett golpeó unas cajas de la frustración con todo el enojo que le fue capáz.

Después se arrepintió al verlas todas botadas… pero…

Una de las cajas, que eran de toallas femeninas, se había abierto, revelando su contenido.

Ahí estaba el celular de Rosalie, parpadeando, indicado que estaba encendido. Además estaban sus tarjetas de crédito y un par de dólares.

Emmett sonrió. Lotería.

Tomó el celular de inmediato. ¿Por qué su esposa lo había dejado ahí? Era un misterio. Más tarde lo resolvería.

Se fijó en las llamadas primero, había algunas para Jasper y otras para Alice. Su curiosidad despertó con ganas.

Abrió el menú para entrar a sus mensajes y después a la bandeja de entrada. Estaba llena de textos de Alice.

Uno de los más antiguos decía:

_Rose, sigue vigilando a Emmett. Mañana nos reuniremos para el plan. Venos en…_

Bla, bla, bla.

Alice era una maldita traidora.

Un texto más:

_No se si te lo mencioné, el plan inicia el martes a las 7:00, con nuestra partida._

¿Nuestra partida? ¿De qué hablaba?

El penúltimo en su bandeja decía:

_Esta noche nos Edward y yo nos vamos a Londres, cumple con tu parte del plan._

Emmett se congeló. Ellos ya estaban allá, pues el texto era de hace 2 o 3 días.

Apretó el teléfono en sus manos tan fuerte, que comenzó a tronar.

Lo aventó y por suerte cayó en la cama. No sufrió más daño que el que el chico le provocó con su fuerza bruta.

Volvió a caminar como León enjaulado.

¿¡Cómo era posible que ellos pudieran hacer algo así!

A propósito lo ataron de manos y pies para que Bella estuviera sola…

Pero no más. En este mismo momento, haría algo.

Tomó una de sus tarjetas de crédito del suelo y el celular de su esposa. Buscó en una agenda que estaba en el buró y marcó los números necesarios.

Una chica le contestó del otro lado con amabilidad.

Él no tenía tiempo para cosas como esa.

-Necesito el vuelo más pronto que tenga para Londres…

.

**Chan chaaaaaaan! Emmett se ha enterado del asunto!**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? Uyyyy, se va a poner bueno, a que si? xD**

**Awwww, y nuestros enamorados favoritos derramando miel! :DDD!**

**Me gustó mucho escribir este cap, y fue por partes, porque los lunes tengo lab de operación de paquetes, Word, Excel, PowerPoint, ya saben que estudio compu y bueno, son 2 horas y me da tiempito para avanzarle a el fic :D**

**Awww chicas, pero debo decirles algo; este fic, ya está viendo sus últimos días. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Las seguiré molestando, he he he. Tengo muchas ideas para nuevos fics, y lo más probable es que en el prox cap, les ponga unos cuantos summary para ver cual les gusta más, ok?**

**Chicas, muchas gracias por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, cada vez somos más! :)**

**Ya estamos cerca de los 200 reviews, podremos lograrlos?**

**Me paso a retirar, ya es hora de hacer mi tarea.**

**Un beso, cuídense y espero que nos leamos pronto :) Por cierto! A las chicas de Facebook, por fis, díganme quienes son de aquí para los avances y eso!**

**Las quiero! :)**


	20. You're going to hear me!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**¡Hey! Bueno, se que hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba por aquí, y de verdad lo lamento, no hay excusa suficiente así que no las aburriré con eso; solo diré que de haber tenido mi memory stick o que mi profesora de Biología me la hubiera regresado a tiempo (estoy de vacaciones :D) no tuviera que repetir esto y ya lo tendrían arriba, pero como sea. Espero que sigan leyendo y que disfruten este cap. Las quiero xD.**

**.**

**Mis más grandes agradecimientos a: ANONIMO (), lesly jailenne, Pauli De Cullen, ****Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, perl rose swan, Jeanette Morrison, miadharu28. Chicas, las quiero un montón, gracias por comentar :), sin ustedes, yo no estaría aquí.**

**.**

**Chapter 20: ****You're going to hear me! All are going to hear me!**

**.**

_Bella_

El sol matutino daba con todo su esplendor en el centro de Londres; los niños pequeños reían en los juegos infantiles, las señoras sonreían, los señores veían el partido de soccer matutino en las pantallas en venta, los enamorados paseaban felices… Era la cosa más horrorosa en el universo entero.

La noche anterior, Edward y yo estuvimos platicando de una y mil cosas sin importancia, como todas las noches anteriores y dormimos cerca de las 6 de la mañana.

Yo desperté media hora después porque moría de sed y bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero no esperaba que Alice ya estuviera despierta y tan fresca como una lechuga sentada en una de las sillas de la barra. Ella no me permitió regresar a dormir; me vigiló para que tomara una ducha, me vistiera y peinara sin caer en la tentación de mi cómoda y cálida cama con un guapo chico en ella, que aparte de todo, era mi novio. Genial…

Por eso ahora, en el centro comercial y en una tienda de ropa, Alice no era mi persona favorita. Se le había ocurrido llevar a Edward también, pero yo no se lo permití. Era más perfecto dormido que despierto, si es que eso es posible… y se que estaba cansado. Lo intentaba persuadir de que descansara, pero siempre negaba diciendo que no tendríamos mucho tiempo. No podía rebatir contra eso.

Suspiré recargándome en un estante.

-Alice, ¿Podemos irnos ya? Según tú, solo veníamos por el desayuno—bostecé.

-Oh Bella, no seas aguafiestas.

-No lo soy. Estoy cansada y tengo cosas importantes que hacer—si, como una cita con mi cama.

-Mentirosa, hoy es sábado y tus pendientes están resueltos hasta el lunes, según tu agenda—le entrecerré los ojos y ella sonrió inocentemente. ¿Cómo…? Solo Jessica, mi secretaria sabía eso. ¿Era posible que…? Bah…

-Escucha, de estar un poco más despierta y con algo más que un vaso de agua en el estómago, lucharía hasta que me dijeras cómo lo supiste, pero no hoy. Hoy solo quiero volver a casa, comer un par de Waffles y dormir el resto del fin de semana.

-¿Y cómo entra Edward en la ecuación?

-No entra, te lo regalo. Será el día "Disfruta con tu hermano menor en Londres"—Alice rió y yo sonreí.

-Un feriado súper conocido e importante en todo el mundo. No se cómo se me pudo olvidar.

-No hay problema, estoy para recordártelo.

-Vale vale. Por mi está bien, pero no creo que él resulte muy conforme.

-No me importa—negué con la cabeza y me separé del aparador—Iré al auto, cuando estés lista, nos veremos ahí.

-No, espera. Solo llevaré esto—me mostro un bonito vestido gris que tomó al principio y le entrecerré los ojos—bueno, no me mires así, tenía que asegurarme de que era el correcto.

Lo dejé pasar. Pagamos, nos dirigimos al auto entre canciones de Madonna y Lady Gaga y 20 minutos más tarde, ya estábamos en casa.

Abrí la puerta con algo de dificultad, por las bolsas que iba cargando. Cuando di un par de pasos en el recibidor, _algo_ se apareció enfrente de mí.

Edward estaba en medio del pasillo, solo con un par de bóxers blancos y una Pop Tart en la boca.

Pude sentir cómo se me abría la boca de la sorpresa, se me debilitaban las piernas y los brazos. Tiré las bolsas y me quedé ahí. Edward me sonrió y entonces el hilillo de baba de hizo presente.

La carcajada de Alice fue lo único que me trajo a la realidad.

-¡Edward! ¡Cubre tus vergüenzas! Vas a hacer que le de un infarto a esta pobre chica—dijo entre risas.

Parpadeé confundida y avergonzada. Me sonrojé y con mi cabello como cortina, me agaché a recoger las bolsas y todo lo que se había salido.

Estaba a punto de tomar la botella de miel de maple cuando una mano más grande y blanca se me atravesó.

Miré a Edward, que seguía sonriendo.

-Lo lamento—me disculpé en un susurro. Él se rió.

-¿Porqué te estás disculpando, cariño?

-Yo… bueno, ya sabes, cuando llegué…

-Aww Bella, no te preocupes. Créeme, yo en tu lugar, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Eres tan modesto Cullen, que admirarías tu propia belleza—rió de nuevo.

-No, quise decir, si los lugares fueran diferentes; si te hubiera encontrado a ti en esa situación… ni siquiera creo que me pudiera comportar tan civilizado como tú.

Le sonreí. Edward siempre encontraba el modo de hacerme sonreír.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya no hablaremos de eso.

Él me ayudó a recoger todo y ya de pie, me bloqueó el paso. Carraspeó.

-Disculpe usted, señorita novia mía, pero su novio cree, que fue algo muy imprudente de su parte que lo dejara despertar sin usted. Ni siquiera le ha dado los buenos días.

-Bueno, buenos días Edward.

-Na ah, no creo que sea la manera adecuada…-canturreó.

Le rodé los ojos y me acerqué para juntar mis labios a los suyos.

Duró solo un poco, pero fue tan dulce como siempre.

-Hmm, sabes a fresa—lamió mi labio inferior y reí.

-Es gracias al Starbucks que me tomé. Necesitaba estar un poco despierta mientras tu hermana me arrastraba sin piedad por el centro comercial

-¡Escuché eso!—gritó Alice desde la cocina.

-Andando, si no queremos que ella nos pateé.

Caminamos por el pasillo con todas las compras.

-Me asustaste al principio, la verdad—me dijo. Yo lo miré confundida—Es que desperté cerca de las siete, cuando quise abrazarte y no encontré nada más que una almohada con aroma a fresas y unas sábanas frías. Me paré y te busqué pero no te encontré en ningún lado. Luego noté que Alice tampoco estaba, y supuse que te había secuestrado.

Negué con la cabeza y llegamos a la cocina.

Alice estaba manejando con maestría la sartén, el tostador y el horno de microondas.

-Hola chicos, ¿terminaron de jugar?—el tostador sonó y un par de Pop Tarts salieron disparadas.

Los ojitos me brillaron porque era mi comida favorita en el mundo entero, aparte de la italiana.

Me acerqué con las manos estiradas pero Alice me dio con un cucharón de madera antes de llegar.

-¡Aug, Alice!—me quejé mientras me sobaba.

-No puedes comerlas Bells, tienes que esperar a que todo el desayuno esté listo—bufé de frustración y tomé asiento en la barra, junto a Edward que se reí a de mí.

-Guarda silencio Cullen…

Mientras Alice seguía preparando sola el desayuno sola, porque no nos dejó ni acercarnos (según ella, entorpeceríamos su trabajo) platicaba de un infinidad de cosas del centro comercial; de que había lindos vestidos y zapatos que en Norteamérica no se encontraban, que la gente era amable, que el acento le fascinaba, que moría por regresar al centro comercial… yo solo de oírla, me daba flojera, así que bostecé captando la atención de Edward.

-Estás cansada—no era una pregunta. Acarició mis ojeras con suavidad y su tacto era tan relajante, que cerré mis ojos.

-No mucho.

-Alice, deberías dejarla descansar. Se durmió a las 6.

-¿A las 6?-Colocó sus manos en su cintura y sonrió maliciosamente-¿Pues qué han estado haciendo?

-Nada, hablar—contesté de inmediato.

-Hmm, hablar... así se le dice ahora a la… acción.

-No es broma Alice.

-Lo se, lo se. No esperaba que durmieras tan tarde Bells, de haberlo sabido, no te hubiera obligado a bañarte a las 6:30.

-¿¡6:30? Alice, eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte—le reprendió Edward.

-Ya lo se. Te hubiera dado unos 20 minutos más de sueño.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida ante su reacción.

Seguimos platicando un rato más hasta que le ayudamos a servir todo lo necesario.

Les estaba contando acerca de una de mis vistas al palacio de Buckingham cuando el celular de Alice sonó con She's Electric de Oasis. Ella dejó de ahogar sus waffles en miel y limpió sus manos.

-Hey, miren. Es Rose.

Contestó.

-¿Qué hay Rose? Espera, te pondré en altavoz; Ed y Bells están aquí. Estamos tomando el desayuno.

Alice oprimió un par de botones y puso el teléfono en la mesa.

-Listo

-Hey Rose—saludé.

-Hola Rosalie—dijo Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos. Es un gusto oírlos de nuevo—su voz no sonaba muy feliz.

-¡Si que lo es!—chilló Alice-¡Ellos están juntos! ¡El plan funcionó!

-Oh, Alice…-Rosalie lloriqueó y me preocupé. Miré a los Cullen y sus caras eran como la mía.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Alice.

-Yo… de verdad lo lamento. No quería que las cosas salieran así… fue un descuido, no… no se cómo…-y se soltó a llorar.

-Rosalie, cálmate y dinos con claridad que pasó—habló Edward.

-Yo… yo solo diré, que mi parte del plan falló.

Todo quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Edward y Alice habían perdido todo color en su rostro y me asusté.

-¿Parte del plan? ¿Qué parte?

-Emmett…-susurraron a la vez.

.

_Aeropuerto Heathrow de la ciudad de Londres._

_10: 45 am._

El chico Swan miraba un poco desorientado el panorama. El aeropuerto estaba algo concurrido y él estaba parado en el centro sin saber que hacer.

Había decidido solo traer una mochila amplia con un par de mudas; no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo, solo solucionaría ese pequeño problema, rompería un par de huesos y rescataría su hermana de las garras del ogro.

En su mano derecha, llevaba un papel arrugado con la dirección que Bella le había dado unos meses atrás. Esperaba llegar sin perderse.

La gente se le quedaba viendo con algo de temor. No era para menos; un joven bastante alto, muy musculoso con cara de pocos amigos que llevaba parado ahí desde las 10:00 am, la hora de llegada de su vuelo.

Suspiró. Era hora de hacer algo.

Caminó hasta la base de taxis y abordó uno.

-Muy buenas tardes, señor. ¿A dónde puedo llevarlo?

Emmett no estaba para amabilidades, así que se limitó a decirle la dirección y a mirar por la ventana.

El momento estaba a punto de llegar. Él estaba listo para lo que sea.

Tardaron cerca de 30 minutos en llegar a los edificios. Nadie le había dicho que en Londres, también se generaba un tráfico infernal.

Pagó con las libras que había tenido la delicadeza de cambiar y bajó del taxi.

Ahí estaba, enfrente del edificio sin atreverse a tocar el timbre del departamento de Isabella.

Por una parte, estaba furioso. Y por otra, temeroso. Pero recordó lo que ese malnacido de Cullen podría estar haciéndole a su hermana y eso le dio el valor suficiente para presionar ese pequeño botón blanco.

No había tiempo que perder…

.

_Bella_

-Chicos, ¿que está pasando? No… no entiendo nada…-dije poniéndome de pie.

Alice había cortado la llamada con un serio "Hablaremos luego, Rosalie" y desde entonces, ella y Edward solo se miraban a los ojos, como teniendo una plática privada.

Me estaban poniendo nerviosa…y un poco irritada también.

-¡Maldición, hablen ya!—les grité. Se movieron para verme unos segundos, pero después, me ignoraron de nuevo. Enrojecí de ira.

Con movimientos bruscos, me dirigí al recibidor para tomar mi abrigo.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Edward desde el pasillo, acercándose a mí.

-A buscar respuestas, dado que no quieren dármelas.

-Bella, por favor. No hagas de esto un drama, es solo que…

-¡Algo pasa con mi hermano Edward! Ustedes no quieren decirme nada. No te atrevas a decirme que es un drama.

-No le pasa nada a la salud de tu hermano. Él esta perfectamente bien.

-¿Entonces? ¿Porqué nadie quiere decirme nada?

-Es que… yo…

-Edward…-le dijo Alice a sus espaldas, como advirtiéndole algo. Enfurecí aún más si es que eso es posible.

-No me digas nada. Yo…

Unos golpes en mi puerta me detuvieron. La miré como tonta.

-Es él, estoy segura—oí susurrar a Alice.

Mis manos se dirigieron a la cerradura y la abrí lentamente, para encontrarme con mi hermano.

-¡Bella!—gritó antes de correr a atraparme en un abrazo. Su grito no traía nada de felicidad. ¿Qué ocurría con todo el mundo? ¿Algo le pasaba a mi padre?

-Hola Emmett—dije contra su camisa—No es que no me de gusto verte o algo así, pero… ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Salvarte—mi cabello amortiguaba su voz.

-¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? Yo no necesito…

-¡Tú!—gritó con furia para después soltarme y hacerme rebotar en la mesita del recibidor. Me dolió, dado que mi cintura chocó con ella y tendría un gran moretón un día de estos.

Dejé de preocuparme por mis malestares físicos y enfoqué la vista en Emmett de nuevo. Estaba de un rojo muy intenso, con una vena en el cuello y otra en la frente latiéndole con fuerza.

-Hola Emmett—saludó Edward con una voz ligera, pero su postura era tensa.

-"Hola Emmett"—hizo una pobre imitación de su voz-¡Eres un maldito! El ser más despreciable que yo he conocido jamás. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?

-Emmett, por favor—intentó de nuevo.

-Por favor nada. Yo soy el único que me doy cuenta de tus intenciones, de lo desgraciado que eres. ¿Tenías que volar al otro lado del mundo por el caprichito, ah? ¡A mis espaldas! Pusiste a todos a tu favor, a mis mejores amigos, ¡A mi esposa! Todos me engañaron y se van a arrepentir.

-Nada es como tú crees—habló Alice, colocándose a un lado de su hermano.

-¡Dejen de decir eso! Tu hermano es el peor hombre del mundo Alice, y lo sabes. No entiendo cómo te estás prestando a esto, a pesar de ser su hermana. Creí que los valores iban antes que los lazos de sangre.

-¡Hago lo correcto!—gritó Alice-¡Estás completamente ciego! Ellos se aman, igual que yo amo a Jasper o como tú amas a Rosalie. No hay nada diferente salvo las distancias. Están juntos ahora, como una pareja. Ya es oficial.

Emmett comenzó a gruñir y a temblar. Estaba bastante asustada.

-¡Lo lograste! ¡Maldito, sedujiste a mi hermanita! ¡Tú, vas a oírme! ¡Todo el mundo va a oírme! ¡Las cosas no se van a quedar así Cullen; la voy a liberar de tus garras asquerosas!

Mi hermano comenzó a avanzar muy rápido hacia Edward, que estaba más tenso aún.

Ya se que el miedo me tenía paralizada, pero algo surgió dentro de mí, como una alerta y de repente supe qué era lo que Emmett planeaba.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude y llegué justo a colocarme enfrente de Edward antes de que el puño de Emmett colisionara con su rostro.

Emmett se detuvo bruscamente, confundido, al verme ahí.

-¿Qué…?—empezó.

-No lo hagas Emmett. No permitiré que lo golpees.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Isabella, quítate de ahí, ya—me dijo

-Quizá no entiendo nada, pero no voy a dejar que lo toques—una mano tomó mi muñeca y me intentó jalar, pero me resistí.

-Bella, por favor. Quítate, deja que tu hermano y yo arreglemos esto. No quiero que salgas lastimada—me susurró Edward.

-No voy a ningún lado.

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!—me gritó Emmett.

-¿¡De qué? No se porqué demonios quieres molerlo a golpes, pero se que no es la mejor solución, podrían hablar, como 2 adultos civilizados.

Emmett rió sarcásticamente.

-Hablar, si, seguro—luego retomó su pose molesta-¡Yo se lo advertí! ¡Le advertí que si se te acercaba, habría consecuencias! ¡Ahora que deje de comportarse como gallina y que las enfrente!

Me quedé de piedra con la frase de mi hermano. ¿Acercarse a mí? ¿Consecuencias? ¿Qué demonios…?

Tanto Emmett como Edward aprovecharon mi momento de distracción y me aventaron a los brazos de Alice.

El puño de Emmett iba de nuevo derechito a la perfecta nariz de Edward, pero la esquivó y Emmett repitió el proceso. Esta vez, Edward tomó el brazo de Emmett antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

-¡Chicos, basta! ¡Ya!—les gritó Alice soltándome y acercándose a su hermano.

-¿Todo esto trata de mí?—dije, haciendo que los 3 me miraran—Emmett, por favor, cálmate, deja de intentar desfigurar la cara de Edward y alguien explíqueme esta maldita situación.

Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan enojado, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo de la cintura para que se calmara. Se movía mucho, respiraba muy rápido y me costaba mucho trabajo pegarme a él, principalmente porque mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos como para tocarse.

-Emmett, anda, respira, vamos a sentarnos y me podrás explicar todo.

-¡No hay nada que explicar!

-¡Si que lo hay! No se de que están hablando, no entiendo. Emm, por favor.

Emmett se puso muy blando y aproveché para empujarlo a la sala y al sillón más amplio, aunque no cabía precisamente bien.

Me le quedé mirando. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto y sus ojos llenos de odio estaban en 2 puntos detrás de mí. Los Cullen.

Me giré. Alice veía a Emmett y Edward a mí con expresión culpable.

-Ahora, los 4 nos vamos a sentar aquí a conversar como los londinenses harían. Como gente civilizada.

-Yo no soy londinense—dijo Emmett.

-Tal vez ninguno de ustedes lo sea, pero yo si; estamos en Londres, en mi casa y van a hacer lo que se me de la gana.

Alice se sentó en el sillón reclinable y Edward a su lado en el reposabrazos.

Por mi parte, preferí recargarme en la pared, donde tenía una vista perfecta de los 3.

-Muy bien, todos acomodados ahora, me gustaría saber porque mi hermano quiere partirle la cara a mi novio y porque mi novio y mi cuñada, actúan como si ya se lo estuvieran esperando.

-¡Tu novio!—gritó Emmett con sarcasmo, haciendo un gesto burlón—Lo dices con tanto orgullo…

-Es correcto Emmett, Edward es mi novio y estoy feliz con él—contesté con tranquilidad.

-¡Pues la felicidad no te va a durar mucho! ¡Isabella, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te conté, de todas las bajezas que él hizo lo aceptes en tu vida! La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, ¡Va a hacerte algo!

-Emmett, no se a que diablos te refieres, pero no me interesa. Si, recuerdo muy bien las horribles anécdotas que me contaste de Edward, a las muchas chicas destrozadas y las lágrimas derramadas, en especial, el cargo de conciencia que él nunca tendrá, pero… la verdad es que no me importa ahora… se que es diferente, se que ha cambiado por mi, y lo amo.

-¡No puedes saber si ha cambiado! ¡Apenas lo conoces! Yo he vivido con él más de 10 años. Es un perfecto actor.

-Lo siento Emmett, algo me lo dice. No necesito que vengas a advertirme nada.

-¡Vengo a protegerte de ese idiota! Eres mi hermanita y quizá no pude evitarte los corazones rotos de tu vida pasada, pero te amo y no quiero verte rota por alguien que no vale la pena.

-¡No necesito un hermano súper héroe! No tengo 15 años.

-Parece Isabella, de verdad los razonamientos que tienes ahora, son como de una chica tonta e ingenua. Te crees muy lista y criticas a esas chicas que solo andan detrás de chicos y que se dejan convencer con promesas falsas, pero vete ahora, no hay ninguna diferencia. Igual de ilusa y sin amor propio.

Si Emmett me hubiera arrancado un brazo, hubiera dolido menos.

Intenté retroceder abrazando mi cuerpo, pero ya estaba pegada a la pared.

La visión se me nubló gracias a las lágrimas que no estaba decidida a derramar.

No enfrente de todos.

.

_Edward_

No podía creer que Emmett hubiera dicho eso. La boca de Alice estaba tan abierta por la incredulidad que parecía imposible, sin embargo, creo que era un reflejo de la mía.

Después, y de hecho casi inmediatamente, me llegó la ira. Él era el bastardo, no yo. ¿Era considerado como una obra de caridad o una buena acción querer humillar a tu hermana? Yo no lo consideraba así.

Me puse de pie y miré a Bella. Estaba blanca como el papel, como la nieve virgen, de un aspecto fantasmal. Sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, la conocía muy bien. Ella amaba a su hermano por encima de todas las cosas, y justo en este instante, estaba muy muy dolida.

Mi furia creció, pero también se desarrolló preocupación.

Miré a Alice, que también había visto a Bella.

-Alice—susurré. No necesitó más, se dirigió a Bella y la jaló de un brazo para llevársela de ahí. Se resistió como la absurdamente valiente que era, pero mi hermana le susurró algo que le hizo ceder.

Era mi turno ahora. Me giré a Emmett.

-¿Tu eres estúpido o algo? ¿Te tiró tu mamá de chiquito? ¿No tienes sentido común?—Emmett, que hasta ese entonces tenía la vista fija en la salida de la sala con enojo y preocupación en su mirar, me prestó toda su atención. No me contestó, así que seguí-¡Eres un imbécil Emmett! ¿Me acusas a mí de ser el que la va a lastimar? ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!

-No se de que me estás hablando—"el desentendido" típico de Emmett.

-Oh no, seguro que no—dije sarcásticamente—Por supuesto que lo sabes.

-¡Ese no es el punto aquí! Ustedes me mintieron, vinieron a ver a Isabella a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué otra opción tenía? Juré hacer hasta lo imposible por estar con Bella. Deja a los demás fuera de esto, en todo caso, ellos lo hicieron por mí. La amo, de verdad. Ella despertó en mí el sentimiento más fuerte… que he sentido jamás. Intento cambiar, por ella, todo lo que haga va a ser por ella, y tú deberías entenderlo si es que amas a Rosalie como presumes. La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, yo lo se, pero lo intenta, y se, que a final de cuentas, si pone empeño y se esforzó lo suficiente, lo logrará. Eso es lo que yo espero.

-¡Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso! ¡Y no pongas en tela de juicio mis sentimientos por mi esposa!

-Entonces tú no hagas lo mismo con mis sentimientos por tu hermana.

-Ya tuve suficiente de este show Edward, no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué harás?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer para separarme de tu hermana?

-Yo… yo no…

-Como supuse, no sabes que hacer. ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Gritar a todo el mundo, golpearme a mi y que después de eso Isabella cediera y me abandonara o algo parecido?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Bien! Entonces comparte tus planes conmigo. Como pudiste observar, mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Por alguna extraña, incomprensible y maravillosa razón, ella me ama y me lo ha demostrado todos y cada uno de los días que he estado aquí. No creo que haya forma de que nos separes sin causarle un gran dolor. ¿Es lo que deseas? ¿Qué tu hermana sufra más de lo que ya la haz hecho sufrir hace unos momentos?

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú te hubieras quedado en Seattle desde el principio.

-Te doy toda la razón. Nada hubiera pasado. No hubiera sabido que la mujer de mis sueños me ama, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de demostrárselo ni de ser tan feliz, no hubiera impedido que un estúpido como lo es Jason me la robara.

-¿Jason?—preguntó confundido.

-Oh si, nuestro buen amigo está empeñado en tenerla para él. No lo voy a permitir.

-Pues preferiría que mi hermana se quedara con él.

-Yo difiero totalmente.

-Seguro que Bella está confundida, no la dejas pensar con claridad y no puede decidir bien si estás todo el tiempo sofocándola.

-No creo que sea eso. Cuando llegamos venía con él—la sonrisa de satisfacción de Emmett me irritó—Pero lo corrió de inmediato, platicamos después y nos declaramos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella de verdad te quiere a ti? ¿Qué no considera dejarte?

-Ella no miente Emmett, no puedo creer que sugieras algo así.

-¿Le haz preguntado alguna vez de lo que pasó en las citas que tuvo con Jason? ¿De los sentimientos que pudo desarrollar hacia él? ¿Qué harías si de un día a otro abre los ojos y decide que una vida de sufrimientos a tu lado no es lo que quiere? ¿Me seguirías acusando a mí de provocarle dolor, reteniéndola en tus brazos?

Se lo que intenta hacer. Meter un poco de miedo y tensión en mí; lamentablemente para él, ya lo había pensado…

-No la retendría. Antes que nada, quiero que ella sea feliz, de la manera que más le guste. Si decide que Jason es lo que quiere, la dejaré partir, sin más. Lo intenté, que es lo importante. Me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida si hubiera obedecido tus órdenes, quedándome en Seattle, sin luchar.

Emmett estaba callado, la ira y la resignación peleándose en su rostro.

-No me interesa nada de eso…

-No se para que preguntaste… pero bueno, ella ya no es una niña Emmett, y entiendo perfectamente que quieras recompensar el tiempo anterior, pero no lo hagas imponiéndole cosas, queriendo decidir por ella.

Emmett sonrió macabramente antes de contestar.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces, si ella ya es una niña grande que sabe que hacer con su vida, tendrá que decidir. Tú o yo.

¿Escuché bien? ¡Emmett está desquiciado! Se me subió todo el color al rostro y empecé a temblar de ira.

-¡No la voy a poner a elegir entre su hermano y su novio!

-Ella no tendrá otra salida. Ya veremos a quien quiere más.

-Emmett, haz perdido el juicio. ¡La vas a lastimar más!

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Si! ¡Ya basta! Me voy, quiero que le digas lo que te acabo de decir. Volveré mañana.

Pasó a un lado mío, empujándome, pero no me importó. Yo estaba de piedra. ¿Era posible que un hermano lastimara tanto a una hermana? ¿A alguien de su misma sangre?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Bella amaba a Emmett en cantidades inimaginables, era su único hermano. Era casi como el amor que yo le tenía a Alice…

Yo la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, pero eso no se podía comparar con el amor de un hermano… Tal vez, lo mejor fuera que yo…

No, alto. No más decisiones por mi cuenta. Hablaría con Bella, le contaría todo y ella tomaría una decisión. La cual acataría sin repelar…

Bella.

Salí de mi trance y caminé a la que había sido mi alcoba por estos días. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se oía a Alice luchar.

-Bella… sal de ahí cariño. Él no quiso decir eso… Edward lo solucionará… Por favor…

Algo no andaba bien, así que abrí la puerta delicadamente para ver a Alice recargada en la puerta del baño.

En cuanto me vio, se movió hacia mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te golpeó?—tocó mi rostro y lo movió para examinarlo—Desde aquí no se oye nada, bueno, escuche la voz de Emmett por unos instantes, pero no entendí que decía.

-No, no me golpeo. Se ha ido.

-¿Y porqué tienes esa cara? La… ¿La vas a dejar? ¿Después de todo?

Miré a mi hermana que estaba triste ahora. No resistí el darle un abrazo.

-No Allie, bueno, no lo se aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rápidamente le conté de la conversación, y como era de esperarse, se molestó cuando le dije de su trato.

-¡Es un animal! ¡Una bestia! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¡Es su hermana, por todos los cielos! Edward, no dejes que eso afecte tu relación…

-Yo no quiero que esto acabe, de verdad. Ella será la que decida.

Alice abrió la boca, para protestar, supuse, pero después la cerró y asintió.

-¿Dónde está ella?—se puso triste de nuevo.

-Ahí—indicó la puerta del baño—La traje aquí, quise hablar con ella pero estaba en shock, no hablaba ni lloraba ni nada. Solo… estaba. Nos sentamos en la cama, pero un minuto después, caminó al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se que no tiene seguro ni nada, pero no quiero invadir su privacidad, por eso me encontraste ahí, pidiéndole que abriera.

Asentí. Si ella no quería hablar, esperaría.

.

Habían pasado unas 6 horas desde que Emmett se había retirado… o eso creo. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 5 de la tarde y nada había cambiado. Hace media hora había bajado a hacer algo de pasta. Bella seguía encerrada y mi hermana y yo no teníamos el valor de abrir la puerta.

Hasta cierto punto tenía miedo. Miedo de verla destrozada, de no poder hacer nada por arreglar esto…

Así que bajé a preparar algo. A Bella le encantaba la comida italiana, en especial la lasaña, pero, como no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerla y no era hora de ponerme a ver que tan bueno era la primera vez, preferí hacer lo único que pude aprender de mi mamá. Pasta.

Suspiré mientras la servía en un tazón. Ya me estaba preocupando. Quizá un poco de comida la persuadiría de salir…

La imagen no había cambiado mucho; Alice seguía sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Me senté junto a ella dejando la pasta a un lado.

Nadie dijo nada… hasta unos momentos después.

-Ella no está llorando…

-¿Es porque no se oye nada? Quizá lo haga en silencio Al.

-Tal vez, pero… ¿Edward? ¿No crees… que quizá… esté haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

La miré feo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Alice? ¿Ella sufre porque su hermano quiere controlar toda su vida, la llama niña inmadura sin importarle y tú crees que es ella la que está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

Alice se sonrojó intensamente.

-Perdona, estoy equivocada. Parece que Emmett es el que hace la tormenta.

-No parece, es. Está bien que quiera protegerla, así como yo contigo… De hecho, si lo analizas bien, no es nada diferente a lo que viví contigo y con Jasper. Emmett, Jasper y yo éramos iguales… De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tal vez yo era más desgraciado que los otros 2, pero tú te enamoraste de Jasper, y el de ti. Estuvo dispuesto a cambiar por lo mucho que te amaba y lo aceptaste sin importar su pasado. Tuve que aceptarlo, aunque claro, tuve mis dudas por conocerlo, pero sabía, que te molestarías mucho si me entrometía, si no lo dejaba ser. Me hice una promesa de meterme al primer síntoma de que ansiaba su anterior vida, pero eso no pasó, no pasará. Espero poder ser así con Bella, se que será así… Pero Emmett no lo ve. Tiempo después, Jasper me contó que pensaba lo mismo hacia Rosalie, pero tuvo la misma reflexión y se metería cuando Emm la lastimara…

-Es cierto, es lo mismo—acordó mi hermana.

-Solo espero, por su bien y el de Bella, que pueda verlo a tiempo…

Asintió.

Nos quedamos callados un tiempo más, hasta que oímos que muchas cosas caían en el baño. Me puse de pie en un salto y Alice también.

Toqué la puerta.

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

-Bella—llamó Alice—Contéstanos siquiera…

Nada…

-Se acabó.

Abrí la puerta dispuesto a toparme con lágrimas y tristeza, pero… nada.

Isabella estaba tumbada en el piso, completamente dormida. Su rostro tenía unas cuantas lágrimas pero no parecía que hubiera estado llorando un gran rato.

La tomé en brazos para salir a su habitación y llamé a Alice para que abriera las mantas. Quité sus zapatos y la recosté.

-¿Qué fue lo del baño?

-Hmm… la verdad no lo se—dije.

-Iré a ver.

Ahora de verdad estaba preocupado. ¿Y si ella no quería oír nada?

Me senté a su lado, donde solía dormir y me dediqué a observarla. Ella era maravillosamente hermosa… no se cómo lograría vivir sin ella. Parecía un imposible…

Alice salió del baño viéndose desconcertada.

-¿Qué fue?

-¿Uh? Ah… no, en realidad no lo se. Las botellas de shampoo estaban tiradas, pero… no creo que ella las haya tirado—señaló a Bella—ni siquiera que haya sido una corriente de aire. No hay ventanas ahí. Es muy raro…

-Lo es

-Lo que sea—le quitó importancia al asunto-¿Cómo está?—se sentó en una orilla y la vió con preocupación.

-No lo se. Lo sabré hasta que despierte.

Alice se excusó 20 minutos después, diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante.

No me importó, mi única preocupación, estaba a mi lado.

Permanecí acariciando su cabello un buen rato, perdido en la nada o pensando en la eternidad del cangrejo, si así lo quieren ver, hasta que se removió.

-¿Edward?—susurró

-Aquí estoy bonita—le respondí, se giró a mi, sin levantarse-¿Estás bien?—pregunté acariciando su mejilla. Hizo una mueca.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que tu hermano te insulta…-su voz estaba un poco extraña, debido a que acababa de despertar.

-Oh, Bella… lo lamento tanto.

-Tampoco es tu culpa—me dio una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Era la hora, tenía que hacer esto como cuando arrancas una bandita de tu piel. Rápido.

-Uh, Bella… quiero decirte algo.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, y apretó sus labios antes de suspirar

-¿Ya te ha convencido, ah? No quieres a una chica con tantos conflictos y con un hermano dispuesto a meterse en su vida… lo entiendo, creo—sorbió su nariz y pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos.

Me quedé paralizado ¿Qué dijo? Maldición, nunca llegaría a entender cómo trabaja la mente de esta chica, es única.

_Eres un idiota Edward, cualquiera pensaría lo que ella si empiezas diciendo_ "quiero decirte algo".

Oh, bueno, Si lo veías así…

_¡Céntrate en ella!_

-Amor, no quiero decir eso. No se de dónde lo sacaste, pero estás completamente equivocada—me recosté a su altura y moví su cara para que me observara. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban inundados.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es sobre Emmett, si. Así que deseo que estés calmada—inspiró profundamente y luego me dio un gesto para que prosiguiera—Él… él me dijo que te dijera que… que tienes que escoger… escoger entre él y yo—Dios, esto era tan difícil…

-¿Escoger? ¿Emmett te dijo eso?

-Me lo dijo, pero Bella, tienes que escuchar otra cosa—me apresuré a añadir—Yo no te voy a obligar a elegir, en absoluto. Si es necesario que me retire para que Emmett esté feliz…

-Oh Edward, eres muy amable… pero no hay necesidad de ello—su voz se había transformado, era como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Me asustó.

-Cariño, ¿Estás consiente de lo que te acabo de decir? No es cualquier cosa…

-Lo se, lo se. Por supuesto que lo entiendo—se sentó y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos.

-Aquí están—se los pasé. Buscaba del lado incorrecto—No parece que lo entiendas.

Se puso de pie y me miró.

-¿Sabes algo Edward? Yo te amo, mucho

-También te amo…-dije desconcertado.

-Ese es el punto. Los sentimientos se comparten, y si Emmett no puede con ello, pues muy mal por él, porque no me interesa. Tengo que hacer mi vida así como él hizo la suya. No pienso dejarte ir.

-Pero Bella…

-Nada, ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Esa es una pregunta tonta

-Solo respóndela, genio.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-No necesito más. No nos va a separar.

-Quizá el no Bella, pero… hay más cosas—se que era un pésimo momento para revelar mis temores, pero no pude detener a mi boca…

Ella se detuvo en seco y me miró con miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hmm… Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo… ¿Qué sientes por Jason?

Ahora se veía perplejidad.

-¿Jason? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?

-Solo contesta. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué accediste a que salieran juntos?

Se sentó de nuevo.

-Edward, tengo que decir que no entiendo tu pregunta pero intentaré contestarla. No siento nada por Jason, simpatía, tal vez, y eso muy poca, después de cómo se comportó después de que me besó.

-¿Te besó?—salté-¿Cuándo?

-Hace bastante tiempo ya, después de… bueno, después de que me dejaste en el parque y él me recogió. Pero estaba muy molesto porque yo no le correspondí, no lo sentía, no me gusta y él… estaba empeñado conmigo.

Me relajé un poco, solo un poco para dejar entrar la furia tanto con él como conmigo, porque ese bastardo la había besado en contra de su voluntad, pero yo había dado el momento propicio para eso… estúpido…

-¿No te gusta?

-No, en absoluto. Cuando salimos… fue bastante aburrido, de hecho. Fuimos a un restaurant de ensaladas, comimos ahí.

-¿Ensaladas? Que nena, no es capáz de comer un buen trozo de carne…-me mofé.

-¡Edward!—me gritó Bella, pero en sus ojos veía la diversión—Cominos, me contó de él y luego fuimos por un helado. Era… agradable, pero no me llenaba, no estaba muy cómoda. Para ser sincera…-se sonrojó un montón—No podía dejar de pensar en ti, en porqué me tratabas tan mal todo el tiempo.

Sonreí como idiota.

-Lo lamento por eso

-No te preocupes—respondió.

-¿Y aquí? ¿En Londres?

-Oh, antes de que llegaran, me perseguía todo el tiempo, empezaba a desesperarme. Me pidió entrar y luego dijo que fuéramos a cenar. Dije que lo pensaría solo para que se callara. Nunca me ha interesado nadie más que tú Edward, te lo juro. Ya en Londres me di cuenta de eso, fui muy ciega, pero no estaba interesada en nadie.

-Eso… es reconfortante, de verdad—su sonrisa era suave—Tenía que preguntarlo, Emmett… él planteó la posibilidad…

-¡Oh, Emmett!—gruñó—No puedo creer que haga esto… Pero me va a oír, ya lo verás.

Se quiso poner de pie, pero tomé su muñeca obligándola a permanecer quieta.

-Está bien Bella. Tengo otro punto, y este no me lo ha plantado Emmett, yo lo pensé incluso antes de venir…

-Pues habla ya. Quiero resolver todos y cada uno de los problemas.

-Bien… ¿Qué pasa con las distancias Bella? Tú vives aquí, tienes amigos, y empleo y tu vida aquí, y yo en Seattle, con mi familia. Nos separa el océano cariño—sonreí triste.

-Yo… no había pensado en eso—susurró con el semblante triste—Es… un gran conflicto…-yo no soportaba verla así…

-No te preocupes Bella, yo lucharé contra todo por estar contigo, habrá una forma de solucionarlo, te lo juro, o la buscaré. Por algo inventaron los teléfonos, ¿Sabes?—bromeé, pero su semblante no cambió. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Si… pero ¿Sabes algo Edward? Es una lástima que yo no crea en los noviazgos a larga distancia… una lástima en verdad…

**.**

**¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Bella?... Pobre Ed xD**

**¡Hey! ¡Qué milagro! ¿a qué si? Ahahahaha :D De verdad chicas, una disculpa por la demora, espero que no se repita :S**

**Ains… bueno, ya agradecí arribita, solo me queda despedirme y… ¡No! Decirles que escuchen Face Down de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus para este cap, igual y no tiene mucho que ver, pero me inspiré con esa canción.**

**Por cierto, del nuevo fic, decidí no escribir mis ideas aquí por seguridad. Me he enterado de que hay un nuevo fic que se parece demasiado al mío, y me he molestado un poco. No me voy a arriesgar a que me pirateen mis ideas por aquí, vale? Pero estense tranquilas que ya estoy trabajando en él y espero que les guste :D**

**Espero que el cap les guste y también actualizar en esta misma semana, pero no prometo nada para no decepcionarlas :S**

**Las quiero un montón! Gracias por leer. Un gracias especial a mi mamá xD Seeeeeeeeeeh, se que andas por aquí :) Se acerca mi cumpleaños! Ya te dije que es lo único que quiero :p**

**Un besote a todas, nos leemos pronto! :D**

**.**

**P.S: ya vieron el tráiler de Agua para Elefantes? Rob se ve guapísimo! :D**


	21. With or without you

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Para Maya Cullen Masen. ¡Gracias bonita!**

**.**

**Chapter 21: With or without you**

**.**

_-Bien… ¿Qué pasa con las distancias Bella? Tú vives aquí, tienes amigos, y empleo y tu vida aquí, y yo en Seattle, con mi familia. Nos separa el océano cariño—sonreí triste._

_-Yo… no había pensado en eso—susurró con el semblante triste—Es… un gran conflicto…-yo no soportaba verla así…_

_-No te preocupes Bella, yo lucharé contra todo por estar contigo, habrá una forma de solucionarlo, te lo juro, o la buscaré. Por algo inventaron los teléfonos, ¿Sabes?—bromeé, pero su semblante no cambió. Tardó unos segundos en responder._

_-Si… pero ¿Sabes algo Edward? Es una lástima que yo no crea en los noviazgos a larga distancia… una lástima en verdad… _

_Edward_

¿Qué?

-Bella, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—mi tono fue bastante cauteloso. ¿Ella quería dejarme? ¿Solo por vivir en continentes distintos? _(Como si eso no bastara… _¡Cállate! _¡Oye, tranquilo chico! Estoy en tu bando) _¿Sin siquiera haber oído de mi súper plan? ¿Era una maldita broma?

-Lo que entendiste Edward; creo que 2 tipos amándose a larga distancia no es bueno… ni seguro… no es que no confíe en ti—se apresuró a añadir—claro que lo hago pero muchas cosas pueden pasar y si ni siquiera pudiéramos vernos a diario y solo mantener conversaciones vanas por teléfono… creo que no es lo mío.

-Bella, yo…

-¡Bella! Gracias al cielo que estás bien—Alice me interrumpió como siempre…

-Uhm, si, lo estoy…

-Eso es genial. Lamento todo esto linda, de verdad.

-No importa.

-Alice—dije—tengo algo importante que…

-Espera Edward, esto no solo se trata de ti. Rosalie viene para acá. Me dijo que no ha venido tan pronto como se enteró de lo de Emmett porque casi todos los vuelos para Londres están suspendidos, y los pocos que si hay disponibles, son para la gente importante que debe estar aquí. Llamé a mamá y papá para que muevan algunas influencias, supongo que si mis cálculos son correctos, llegará aquí mañana por la mañana.

-Eso está bien—dijo Bella

-Si, pero yo…

-Tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermano justo ahora Bella, se dónde se está quedando y quizá esté más calmado como para hablar contigo sin insultarte. Edward y yo estaremos afuera para no meternos en nada, ¿te parece?

-SI, claro que sí. De hecho, eso iba a hacer cuando llegaste; dirigirme para allá.

-Oigan chicas, si ustedes…

-¡Silencio Edward! Deja que las chicas grandes se encarguen de esto—me dijo mi hermana, pero cielos, si no arreglaba la situación con Bella ahora, no lo iba a hacer jamás. Las cosas siempre tendían a malinterpretarse…

-No Alice, es importante.

-Y esto también Edward—me dijo Bella con sus ojos muy serios—Tengo que hablar con mi hermano y hacer que de un modo u otro se le quite lo baboso y acepte esto.

Ella se terminó de poner su tenis y salió del cuarto con Alice platicando y planeando quien sabe cuantas cosas.

Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie. Estas chicas estaban sumamente locas y sordas.

¿Por qué las amaba tanto?

.

-…y entonces Rose dijo que lo encontró todo tirado en su habitación, se sintió mal por nosotros porque nos había fallado y enojada con ella porque no pudo con Emmett. No te culparía si estuvieras enojada con ella, fue lo que me dijo.

-No, no. No estoy molesta en absoluto con ella, digo, Emmett iba a tener que enterarse tarde o temprano, no iba a meter a Edward en el armario cada vez que quisiera visitarme o fingir que apenas nos conocemos en una reunión o sitio en que coincidamos. De todas maneras no era su obligación hacer esto.

-Todos lo hicimos porque te queremos Bells.

Se sonrieron y luego se dedicaron a observar las calles de Londres por la noche. Me hubiera encantado empezar a hablar de lo de las distancias con ellas, pero ya lo había intentado 4 veces y ambas me habían callado casi a mordidas… que miedo.

Alice iba conduciendo el Audi y Bella como copiloto, a mí, como buen sometido, me habían empujado a los asientos traseros.

No me quejé mucho, porque luego me puse a pensar en Emmett y Bella solos. Ella era una chica fuerte en cualquier situación, pero hablando de la gente que amaba, y en especial su hermano, me había dado cuenta de que el furioso y valiente león desaparecía para dejar paso a un gatito mojado y asustado. Si Emmett se alocaba y le decía hasta de lo que se iba a morir, no creo que ella lo soportara… lo ama tanto que lo que más le duele es lo que él diga.

Yo no estaría ahí para defenderla, en primera porque Alice ya lo había estipulado así y porque mi presencia podría ocasionar una situación peor.

Ah… si ella salía lastimada… no respondía de mis actos contra Emmett.

-Bueno, es aquí.

Alice estacionó frente a un lujoso hotel y bajó del auto, yo la seguí, moviéndome para poder abrirle la puerta a mi novia.

Pero cuando le tendí mi mano, noté que ella estaba tiesa, petrificada.

-¿Cariño?

-¿Tengo que entrar?

-Pues, si. Eso creo.

Me miró. Sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de angustia.

-Tengo miedo Edward. Yo se que mi hermano me quiere y eso pero…

-Oye, escúchame…-me puse de cuclillas, ella aún estaba en el auto—No va a pasar nada bonita. Te lo prometo. Sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti aunque esto no me implique. Haz lo que quieras, se feliz. Emmett te ama, y en caso de que algo salga mal, ¿crees que Alice te dejaría sola? ¿Crees que yo te dejaría sola?—negó energéticamente—Bueno, ahí esta. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Mucho.

Ella asintió, pero luego hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Ah, ¿Qué me pasa? Puedo entrar ahí y enfrentar todo…

-Esa es mi chica

-…siempre y cuando estés conmigo—me dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Se la devolví y la miré lleno de ternura.

-Siempre que tú me quieras aquí amor. Siempre.

Salió del auto y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos. Yo hice lo propio colocando mis manos en sus mejillas.

No se si ya había dicho lo especiales que eran los besos con Bella. Eran como una adicción y estaba seguro que uno solo me podía desarmar. Ella era mi perdición, su sola presencia.

Mordí su labio inferior y ella hizo un ruido satisfactorio, sonreí por eso y sentí como ella me imitó, terminamos el beso entre risas y con las frentes recargadas.

Luego oí un suspiro y me giré a ver a mi hermana sonriendo y con expresión soñadora.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿No tienes comentarios?—la provoqué. Ella rió

-Oh, no, esta vez no. El solo verlos juntos hace que no me arrepienta de que Emmett no me quiera volver a dirigir la palabra, de verdad. Se ven preciosos así. ¡Hasta dan envidia!

Bella me abrazó más fuerte y le sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora ves lo que se sentía cuanto te besuqueabas con Jazz en mi cara.

La sonrisa de la duende decayó un poco.

-Alice…-empecé, pero Bella se me soltó y corrió a ella.

-Oh Alice, ¡Lo lamento! De verdad lo hago. No quiero que te pongas triste—le dijo mientras la abrazaba—Yo se que te ama más de lo que Edward me ama a mi, y las cosas se arreglarán, lo se…

Mi hermana era una persona muy fuerte y no mostraba sus sentimientos a todos. Yo era su hermano y aunque le sonrió a Bella y le dijo "yo también" como la persona más recuperada del planeta, sabía que se estaba derrumbando por dentro.

Maldición, si Jasper no hacía algo pronto, la iba a perder para siempre y no yo le ayudaría, es más, patearía sus partes blandas por bastardo…

Borré esos pensamientos asesinos de mi cabeza y me acerqué a ellas.

-Bueno, yo estoy y no con Bella; las cosas se arreglarán, pero difiero en algo.

-¿En qué, Edward?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Jasper te ama hermanita, más que a la vida misma, pero no más de lo que yo amo a esta señorita—miré a mi novia y enredé sus dedos con los míos. Ella se sonrojó y me sonrió.

-Aigh, por amor de Dios, por favor, júrenme y perjúrenme que la próxima vez que me vean hacer esas cursilerías y bobadas con Jasper, me van a cachetear para que se me quite esa cara de tonta.

Los tres reímos por el comentario de Alice y decidimos entrar al edificio.

-Quédense aquí, yo iré a arreglar el acceso—dijo Alice, que se dirigió a la barra de recepción.

Bella y yo tomamos asiento en un sillón pequeño que me dio oportunidad de tenerla en un apretado abrazo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Siempre me perdía en ellos, pero hoy, un comentario me llamó la atención.

-¡Mamá! ¿Ese chico es un príncipe?—dijo una preciosa niña rubia, peinada de dos coletas y con un vestido blanco con rosa. Ella me estaba mirando a mí.

-Oh, no lo se cariño—le contestó la madre que me sonrió.

Entonces la niña llegó corriendo a mi lado con una sonrisota.

-Hola, ¿Eres un príncipe?

-Uh…-¿qué le decías a un niño? ¿Le rompías sus ilusiones? Pero ciertamente, yo estaba lejos de ser un príncipe.

-Me equivoqué Lizzie, claro que es un príncipe. Es el príncipe…-me miraba esperando que contestara

-…Edward.

-El príncipe Edward, claro que lo es—la señora se veía agradable.

-Awww, es tan bonito conocer a uno, como en los cuentos. Tú eres muy guapo, príncipe Edward.

No estaba seguro, pero pude sentir un poco más de calor en mi rostro, como si me sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias Lizzie, tú también eres linda.

-¿Y ya tienes tu princesa? Porque los príncipes no deben estar sin princesa. Ellos se quieren mucho y viven felices por siempre. ¿No es así, mami?

-Claro Lizzie.

-¡Pero claro! Ella es tu princesa, ¿Verdad?—miró a mi Bella con esa sonrisa y Bella se la respondió. ¿Qué si Bella era mi princesa? Era la princesa más hermosa que yo haya visto jamás y por fortuna, era mía.

-Sí, ella es mi princesa.

-Mucho gusto princesa—dijo Lizzie.

-Hola pequeña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo la Bella y la Bestia?—todos nos reímos.

-Si, algo así, pero mi príncipe no tiene mucho de bestia, ¿No crees?

La niña se rió de nuevo.

-No creo. Estoy feliz porque conocí a unos príncipes. ¿Cuándo yo sea grande también mi príncipe va a venir por mí en un corcel blanco y me va a llevar a vivir a un castillo muy grande y siempre me va a querer y a estar conmigo?

Ella era una pequeña, no iba a destrozar sus ilusiones diciéndole que ese chico, quizá fuera el playboy de su universidad, que usara una Harley en lugar del caballo blanco, la llevaría a casa de su odiosa suegra que solo les daría una habitación y que probablemente pasaría por muchos problemas antes de que su vida de ensueño se cumpliera. Además de que habría muchos sapos que besar en el camino…

-Si linda, claro que lo tendrás. Así como yo tengo al chico perfecto para mí, se que lo encontrarás como tu mami encontró a tu papi—le contestó Bella en mi lugar.

Los ojos de Lizzie se llenaron de esperanza y le dio un abrazo a Bella.

-Hey, hola a todos por aquí—saludó mi hermana viendo a Lizzie, que ya se separaba de Bella para verla.

-¿Quién eres?—le dijo.

-Yo soy Alice, hermana de Edward—contestó mi hermana con tono alegre.

-Oh…-ella pareció pensativa un rato antes de mirarla con sospecha-¿No eres una de esas hermanastras malvadas, verdad?

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-No, no lo creo. Quiero mucho a este muchacho—la alegría volvió a Lizzie.

-Que bueno, porque eres muy bonita para ser una hermanastra.

Las risas se desataron de nuevo y entonces la madre tomó a la pequeña del brazo.

-Es hora de irnos Lizzie, papá y abuela nos esperan.

-¡Adiós!—nos dijo la niña antes de partir de la mano de su madre, quien nos sonrió.

-¡Miren ustedes!—habló Alice—Los dejo 2 segundos y los confunden con una princesa y un príncipe—ella estaba bromeando.

-Quizá no sea un príncipe hermanita, pero estoy segura de que la chica a mi lado es una princesa verdadera, y que tengo suerte de que sea mi novia.

Bella se sonrojó y negó divertida.

-Ya déjense de tonterías—rió Alice—es hora de que terminemos con esto.

.

-Todo saldrá bien. Respira. Si necesitas algo, si las cosas se salen de control, llama a Alice o a mi, y en el segundo en que entre la llamada, patearé la puerta de la habitación para entrar.

Bella asintió, yo le acaricié la cara ansiosamente y besé sus labios. Después su frente.

-Saldré en unos cuantos minutos…

-No, tómate tu tiempo—interrumpí.

-Bien.

Ella giró en el pasillo. Decidimos que, al menos al principio, nos íbamos a mantener un poco alejados de la puerta de Emmett para que no nos viera.

-Edward, le aconsejaste a ella que estuviera calmada, pero creo que ese consejo también va para ti—apretó mi brazo y la miré.

-Ah, si. Yo creo que sí.

-Va a estar bien. Van a tener su final feliz… como todos…-¿por qué dudaba al decir esas palabras?

-Si Alice, como todos, como Jasper y tú.

-Ah hermanito. Yo ya no estoy tan segura…

-Escúchame bien Alice Cullen. Jasper te ama, tú a él. Una chica de cabello negro todo alocado, pequeñita como un duendecillo y con la que además tengo lazos sanguíneos, me enseñó que nunca hay que darse por vencido ni nada por sentado. Todo se arreglara.

Ella me sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora, quédate aquí mientras yo resuelvo unos asuntos importantes.

-¿Importantes? ¿Ahora? Pero le prometiste a Bella que te quedarías aquí—Bella estaría bien, estaba segura con su hermano y con Alice tras la puerta. Mi hermana necesitaba más mi ayuda.

-Ya se, pero tu puedes ocuparte un rato de esto. Prometo volver súper rápido.

Alice me vió extrañada, pero no me objetó nada.

Caminé unos pasillos más y me detuve cuando pensé que era lo bastante lejos para que la duende no me oyera y lo bastante cerca para poder correr y llegar pronto si algo pasaba. Luego saqué mi celular y le marqué a Jasper.

Respondió casi de inmediato.

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién si no? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Genial, yo también, necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante y muy especial.

Sonreí. Claro.

-Espero que ambos estemos pensando en la misma persona, porque si no, espero que aproveches las últimas horas con tu cuerpo completo y en buen estado…

.

_Bella._

Con todo el miedo del mundo, toqué 2 veces la puerta. Esperé unos segundos y luego, un desarreglado Emmett me abrió.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Emmett.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Uh, yo… quería ver si podemos hablar. Solo tú y yo. Con calma.

Me miró y dudó un momento. Asomó la cabeza para ver por el pasillo y una vez que checó que estaba desierto suspiró.

-Bien, adelante.

Pasé y me indicó que me sentara en un sillón de cuero rojo. La habitación era completamente normal y estaba ordenada, decorada en colores rojo y negro.

Cuando se sentó enfrente de mí, me sentí un poco más tensa.

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

-Antes que nada, debes prometerme que no perderás el control.

-No.

-Pero Emmett…—me quejé

-No prometo nada, todo depende de lo que me digas.

-No me voy a ir por las ramas. Quiero a Edward, es mi novio, no pienso separarme de él solo porque no te agrada.

-Te va a lastimar Isabella—su cara se estaba poniendo como un gran globo rojo.

-No digo que eso no pueda pasar. Digo que estoy consiente y podré enfrentarlo Emmett. No soy una niña pequeña aunque tú si lo veas así. Si decide que yo no soy lo que estaba buscando, no me quedará más que aceptarlo y yo se cuánto te gusta decir "te lo dije" y dejaré que me sermonees todo lo que quieras si eso pasa.

Un poco de dolor cruzó por su rostro antes de poner una máscara de indiferencia.

-Si te crees muy madura, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Emmett…

-Está claro que nada de lo que yo diga te hará cambiar de opinión, así que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Eso si—se inclinó a mí y me señaló severamente— No cuentes con mi consuelo cuando mi predicción se cumpla, y tampoco pretendas que te trate como siempre, y menos a él.

-No quiero que eso pase…-susurré.

-No me dejas otro camino. Muy bien señorita adulta, ¿Necesitas algo más?

Me dolía en el alma la indiferencia y las palabras de Emmett, pero no podía hacer nada. Él estaba equivocado y… esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta y compartiera mi felicidad.

-No.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Espera Isabella.

¿Isabella? ¿Dónde quedó el "Bella"? Supongo que ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a esto…

-¿Si?—no me giré. Ver en su rostro el rechazo era un constante martirio…

-¿Sabes que viven en sitios diferentes, no? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-No es tu asunto Emmett. Pero solo para saciar tu curiosidad, ya he pensado en ello, Tengo una solución.

Ya no dijo nada y yo salí de la habitación. A lo mucho me había gastado 5 minutos, y ninguno de los Cullen estaba en el pasillo. Tal vez se habían quedado en el mismo lugar.

Cuando llegué, solo Alice estaba recargada junto al extintor.

-Hola, ¿Y Edward?

-¿Bella? ¿Ya? Eso fue rápido. Mucho en realidad.

-Si, solo le reafirmé mi postura y él la suya. No va a apoyarme. Seré una desconocida para él desde ahora, supongo.

-Oh cariño…-me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba—de verdad lo siento. Es un idiota, pero va a recapacitar.

-No lo creo Alice, pero tampoco lo voy a estar esperando años.

-Bien—se separó de mí y frotó mis brazos. Ambas nos sonreímos resignadas.

-¿Edward?—pregunté de nuevo.

-No lo se. Solo me dijo que tenía algo que arreglar y que volvería pronto…

-… ¿Bella?—Edward llegaba corriendo del pasillo de la derecha, con cara angustiada-¿Estás bien? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial. Ha terminado Edward. Le he dicho a Emmett lo que pienso.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no me importaba lo que él pensara, yo te quiero a ti y no pienso dejarte ir—me sonrió.

-También te quiero cariño, pero… no estarás molesta con él, ¿O si?

Le torcí el gesto.

-Quizá… bueno, sí. Estoy molesta, pero creo que más que nada, estoy muy herida. Lo que está haciendo no tiene excusa.

-No, no la tiene—contestó Alice muy firmemente. Edward sonrió.

-Solo espero que la cosa no pase a mayores…

Él colocó su brazo sobre mi hombro y yo acaricié su mano.

-Mientras estés conmigo, todo será sencillo.

.

Después de salir del hotel, Alice le rogó a Edward para que nos llevara a comer unas hamburguesas con papas fritas. Dijo que se moría por unas y que si no la llevaba, su hijo saldría con cara de hamburguesa*. Edward casí hace que choquemos con un vehículo distribuidor de cerveza alemana cuando oyó eso. Alice se atacó de la risa y le juró y perjuró que no había ningún bebé.

Edward ya no se veía tan convencido…

.

A las 11 de la noche, llegamos a casa entre risas y juegos. Alice traía 4 juguetes de esos de establecimientos de comida rápida. No se cómo le hizo, pero se comió 3 hamburguesas grandes, 4 paquetes de papas, 5 vasos de jugo y 2 malteadas de vainilla con fresa.

Juro que si me lo hubieran contado, no lo habría creído; no puede caber tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeñito, pero mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse por la sorpresa. Edward se rió en mi cara y me dijo que si hablábamos de comida rápida, esto era completamente normal.

Mientras ellos se quitaban sus abrigos y se dirigían a la sala, yo revisé la correspondencia que el encargado del edificio me había deslizado por debajo de mi puerta.

Solo había publicidad, cuentas que pagar y… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una carta? La hoja era como las de antes, amarillenta y en la parte frontal tenía escrito con perfecta letra manuscrita (aún más perfecta que la de Edward) "Alice". Sonreí. ¿Alice un admirador en Londres? ¡Todo esto era muy romántico! ¡Maldición, si hasta el maldito sobre tenía un sello de épocas anteriores!

Aventé la demás correspondencia a la mesita y corrí hacia la sala, donde ellos estaban.

Me senté como si nada y ellos me vieron como si estuviera loca. Decidí hablar.

-¿Alice Cullen? ¿Tienes algo que no hayas comentado con tu hermano o conmigo?

Me sonrió confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, no lo se… ¿un admirador secreto, tal vez?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Admirador secreto? ¿Qué quieres decir Bella?—Edward, de nuevo, ya no estaba tan sonriente.

-De nada Edward, la verdad—dijo Alice—Yo no tengo ningún admirador secreto.

-¿En serio? Entonces como explicas… esto—le tendí con toda calma la carta y ella se movió rápido, porque Edward estaba a punto de arrancarme la carta de las manos.

Ella miró feo a su hermano antes de examinar la carta por fuera, la abrió y la leyó muy lentamente. Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Alice…

-¡Shhh! Silencio Edward, deja a tu hermana con sus asuntos, ella nos dirá si quiere que nos enteremos.

Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Niño berrinchudo…

Unos minutos después, nos miró como perpleja y lo único que dijo fue:

-No se quién pudo mandarla…

-¿Puedo verla?—pregunté. Asintió y me la pasó.

Edward se juntó más a mí como buen chismoso para verla.

La letra era la misma de la parte exterior, elegante y bonita, y solo decía unas cuantas líneas.

"_A la gente le quita el sueño los problemas, las deudas o los hijos,_

_A mi me lo quita una chica pelinegra de brillantes ojos verdes._

_Ellos utilizan ovejas para encontrar el sueño,_

_Yo prefiero pensar en el día en el que al fin estés a mi lado"._

-Aww Alice, esto es muy lindo—dije mientras Edward me arrebataba la carta. Ella me sonrió y se sonrojó.

-No es nada lindo. Un londinense maldito quiere seducir a mi pequeña hermanita—gruñó Edward.

Me reí.

-Por favor Edward, ella es más grande que tú. ¿Qué no haz aprendido nada de mi caso con Emmett?

Su expresión de furia se suavizó y le tendió la carta a su hermana.

-¿De verdad no sabes de quién es? ¿No reconoces la letra?

Negó suavemente.

-En absoluto.

-Hmm… esto es interesante—susurré-¿No es de… ya sabes… de Jasper?—me dio un poco de temor decirle el nombre y que se derrumbara.

No mostró nada.

-No, él jamás escribiría así. Estos detalles no son muy de… su estilo.

Pensamos sobre ello un buen rato sin llegar a una conclusión.

-Chicos, no hay más. Es un tipo que de seguro me vio o algo y le gusté. Eso es todo.

Edward no estaba muy conforme con eso, porque creía fervientemente que si no era Jasper, entonces era un maniático acosador que nos seguía hasta casa, pero yo estaba muy cansada.

-¿Podemos hablarlo mañana? La verdad es que no se como sigo de pie, no dormí mucho.

Aceptaron de inmediato y nos cambiamos y acostamos con gestos exhaustos.

-¿Bella?—me llamó Edward cuando llevábamos un buen tiempo en la cama, callados y abrazados.

-¿Si?

-Cariño, te amo. Estoy feliz por esto y agradezco que estés conmigo ahora…-sonreí levemente-…bueno, no. No estoy feliz por lo que pasa por tu hermano, solo quiero decir, que estoy feliz de que me escogieras a mí y no a… tu hermano…

Lo miré a la cara y estaba haciendo gestos. Lo besé.

-Edward—susurré—Está bien, ya no te hagas bolas tu solo. Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo.

-Siempre Bella, siempre.

Besé su pecho y él hizo lo propio con mi cabello, me tarareó una canción y yo me quedé dormida.

.

-¡Que no Edward, maldición!

-¡Alice! ¡No seas necia!

-¡No soy necia! ¡Tú eres el aferrado!

-¡Claro que no! Cielos, contigo no se puede, tú eres…

Y así los hermanos Cullen llevaban 30 minutos, sin exagerar. Yo solo los veía con cara de incredulidad y es que…

-¡Reconócelo ya Alice Cullen! ¡El señor cara de papa fue más importante para Buzz Lightyear en el rescate de Woody!

-¡Nunca, Edward Cullen! ¡No cederé mientras esté segura de que Rex fue mil veces más importante!

-Oh, si, ¿Qué dirás la próxima vez? ¿Qué Rex debió ganarse el papel en Monsters Inc.?

-Ha ha, muy gracioso. Pero ya que lo dices, ¿porqué no? ¡Es tan bueno como todos los demás!

Suspiré por enésima vez. ¿En serio estaban hablando de eso?

El timbre sonó, pero ellos no parecieron darse cuenta, así que yo me paré y abrí llevándome una gran sorpresa.

-¡Rosalie!—grité y me le arrojé.

Ella rió y me devolvió el apretado abrazo.

-Oh Bells, es un gusto enorme verte. Lamento lo de Emmett, ¿Sabes?—me separé de ella.

-No tienes nada que lamentar bonita. Todo está bien.

Me sonrió.

-¡Rosalie Hale!—un duende me movió muy rápido y atrapó en sus brazos a la rubia.

-Hola Alice, también me da gusto verte.

-Es genial que estés aquí, te echaba de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

Cuando Alice se calmó, Rosalie saludó amablemente a Edward. Él llevó sus cosas a la sala y todos nos sentamos ahí.

Platicamos de cosas sin importancia, y entonces, cuando nos quedamos callados, Alice soltó una pregunta importante.

-Y… ¿Jasper?—toda la atención se fijó en Rosalie.

-Ah, se quedó en Seattle, en casa. Dijo que no tenía ningún interés en venir—lo dijo tan tranquila que hasta a mí me dolió.

Los ojos de Alice se aguaron pero el resto de su cara se mostró indiferente cuando asintió y se excusó por algo que no entendí para ir a la cocina.

La miré con tristeza. Ella no merecía esto…

-Rose, no debiste ser tan mala

-Ya lo se, creo que sí me pasé.

Miré a los chicos con sospecha

-¿Hay algo que me esté perdiendo?

-No, no cariño, nada—se apresuró a decirme Edward y a cambiar de tema.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, no era de las que rogaban mucho.

Por la tarde, mientras Rose se encerraba en mi habitación con Alice para platicar, porque se había mostrado bastante decaída desde su pregunta y Edward tomaba una ducha, decidí salir a una pequeña terraza.

-¡Bella!—me llamó el señor Walker

-Hola Sr. Walker, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien gracias querida. Te traigo tu correspondencia. Tengo que ir con la señora del piso 2 para arreglar algo de un plomero, ¿está bien? Ya nos veremos luego.

-Claro, cuídese.

Nunca revisaba mi correspondencia hasta días después, pero esta vez, algo que llamó a hacerlo, y no estaba equivocada.

Una nueva carta sobresalía entre mis sobres de deudas.

Sonreí antes de echar a correr a mi departamento. Quizá esto alegraría un poco a mi mejor amiga.

.

***Aquí en mi país, México, se suele decir que si no comes algo que se te antoja, tu hijo saldrá con cara de eso o que te saldrá un granito en la lengua. Es muy común aquí, pero no se si en otros países, por eso lo pongo :)**

**¡Hola chicas! Hehehe, ¿qué tal? Ahora si les cumplí y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Quién será el admirador secreto? Todavía no se resuelve eso de la distancia entre Edward y Bella, pero ya verán el prox cap, en el que tendremos la reaparición de Tanya y Jason :D hahahaha, no puedo dejarlos así, ¿verdad?**

**¡Ains! Millones de gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy muy feliz.**

**Tengo poquito tiempo! Las adoro, gracias por todo, ok?**

**Por cierto! Pásense por mi nuevo fic (perfil)**


	22. You are my life

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Chapter 22. You're my life.**

**.**

_Mint Hotel. __Londres. 02:36 am._

-No puedo hacer nada, ella ni siquiera me hace caso. Cada vez se me está haciendo más difícil encontrarla sola; si no es que sus amiguitos fueron por ella, no fue al trabajo. Su novio me está…

-¡No. Es. Su. Novio!—gruñó ella—Él es mío y de nadie más. Esa maldita no me va a quitar nada. Soy mil veces mejor que ella y si tengo que mandarla al féretro, bueno, digamos que no me molestaría en absoluto—soltó una risa aterradora y el chico se removió incómodo. Le asustaba cuando ella hacía cosas como esa.

-Tal vez deberías calmarte y hablar en serio…-su risa se detuvo paulatinamente y se paró con ese andar felino que lo sedujo cuando estaba demasiado dolido por ser rechazado sin piedad. El vestido negro se le pegaba perfectamente y no pudo evitar pensar en las noches anteriores en sus brazos.

-Querido—susurró en su oído al rodear su cuello con sus brazos—Yo siempre hablo en serio, y siempre obtengo todo lo que quiero. Él es lo que quiero ahora.

Ella comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?—se detuvo al instante.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, todo lo que hemos pasado en estas semanas.

Rió burlonamente y se alejó del chico, poniéndose frente a la ventana. Antes de verlo de nuevo, tomó una copa de Whisky que se había servido antes y suspiró.

-Tu sabes lo que hay entro nosotros. Pasamos buenos ratos juntos, muy… divertidos—le sonrió seductoramente—Pero solo eres una especie de remplazo, de distracción. Sabes que es como si te estuviera haciendo un favor. Pude haberme conseguido a alguien mejor.

Él se tenso. ¿Era una maldita broma?

-No deberías decir cosas como esas, Tanya…-amenazó.

-¿Y porqué no? ¿No se supone que para llegar al cielo hay que decir la verdad? No estoy siendo nada más que honesta cariño.

Pelear con una mujer como esa era absolutamente imposible, así que se enfocó en el primer tema.

-Ya te dije que no he podido hacer nada con respecto a ellos, así que creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos en paz.

Tanya enrojeció de ira y se acercó a grandes zancadas perdiendo todo el porte.

-¡¿Dejarlos? ¿Eres imbécil o algo Jason?—gruñó algo que él no alcanzó a entender—Creí que tenías más valor, pero eres un resignado, un cobarde, un conformista. Por eso ella te dejó por él, porque no vales nada.

No supo cómo, pero de repente ya había tomado su brazo con mucha fuerza. Tanya soltó un quejido de dolor.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo puedo llegar a ser—el dolor dio paso a otra emoción en la cara de la chica.

-¿No? Tienes razón… demuéstramelo.

-¿Qué?

-Demuéstramelo Jason, muéstrame que tan bueno puedes llegar a ser en lo que yo quiero y después… hmm, no se, tal vez decida quedarme contigo, en lugar de Edward.

-No tendría sentido Tanya—dijo unos segundos después—si te quedaras conmigo, el plan sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Oh no cariño. En absoluto. Aunque no me quede contigo, esa maldita de Isabella Swan tendrá su merecido por zorra. Llorará lágrimas de sangre, y eso, bueno, si es que la dejo vivir.

Jason se puso tenso una vez más. Eso pasaba siempre que estaba con Tanya y la oía hablar.

-No tienes que lastimarla Tanya. ¿Cómo sabré si tú te quedarás conmigo? En caso de que no lo hicieras, la quiero para mí. Solo mía—Tanya deformó su cara en una mueca.

-¡¿Porqué, demonios, porqué? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Yo soy hermosa, rica, con buen cuerpo… y sin embargo, ¡todos la siguen como perros falderos!

-Tranquilízate.

-¡Ni hablar! Te juro que va a pagar por esto, una vez que la tenga en mis manos… será mi plan maestro…-sus sonrisa macabra era la que más miedo le daba.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso…

-¿Así como te haz encargado de todo lo demás? Oh, vaya gracias, mi héroe…-se mofó-…pero no. Es hora de que yo interceda. Haré una cosa tan mala que Edward volverá a mis brazos, ni siquiera pensará en llorarle a la tipa esa en…

Jason la besó apasionadamente. Solo lo hizo para cortarle su guión dramático. Dios, anhelaba a Isabella y odiaba profundamente al que por mucho tiempo se hizo su amigo, pero a la primera oportunidad, le dio una puñalada por la espalda… Edward. Tendría que pensar en algo para evitar que Tanya hiciera algo muy estúpido, como matar a Isabella.

De pronto, el beso se tornó en algo mucho mucho más físico y supo de nuevo lo que era estar entre los brazos de una chica que solo lo utilizaba.

.

_Bella_

-Oh Dios mío Alice, ¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada?—reclamó Rosalie.

-¡Porque esto apenas pasó ayer! No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien pueda ser. No estaba bromeando ayer cuando lo dije ni lo hice para que Edward no se pusiera como loco.

Llevábamos unas cuantas horas en mi habitación, hablando en círculos de lo mismo.

-¡Es que es tan romántico!—suspiró Rose mientras se arrojaba a la cama y aplastaba la almohada como típica adolescente.

Allie y yo reímos.

-La verdad es que sí lo es—admití.

Repentinamente, Rosalie se levantó mirándola seria.

-Pero Alice, ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se Rosalie, sabes que yo amo a tu hermano más que a nada en el universo y que daría mucho por él, pero… no se si es saludable seguir aferrada a ilusiones. Si él no me quiere, no lo forzaré. Quizá no éramos almas gemelas como yo pensé la primera vez que lo vi…-Alice sonrió tenuemente, pero Rose se botó de la risa. Les fruncí el ceño divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-susurró Alice.

-No no no no. Yo se lo cuento Al, ¡es un clásico!—la interrumpió Rose.

-Bueno, habla ya.

-Ok, fue un día de invierno. Los Hale recién llegábamos a Forks y Jasper y yo éramos pequeñitos y mamá insistía en que fuéramos a ver a su nueva amiga el supermercado. Jasper siempre ha sido muy tímido y se negó escondiéndose en el closet por 2 horas. Yo solo hacía lo que mamá quería, y la verdad no me importaba mucho. Cuando lograron persuadir a Jasper con un nuevo set de Lego naval para que fuera, lo vistieron con pantalón de vestir y una camisa, mientras que a mí, me pusieron un vestido rojo con detalles blancos.

-¿Cómo es que te acuerdas muy bien de eso, Rose?—interrumpí—Yo apenas si recuerdo lo que me puse ayer.

-Siempre he sido de buena memoria, y además hay miles de fotos. Entonces decía, llegamos a casa de los Cullen, saludamos a Esme y a Carlisle y ella nos llevó al jardín para conocer a sus hijos. Desde el pasillo se oían los chillidos de una niña y risas—Alice se sonrojó—Cuando llegamos, una pequeñita de cabello negro y largo con un vestido blanco se escondía detrás de un árbol mientras 2 niños la acosaban.

-Oh, si—dijo Alice—De eso me acuerdo perfectamente. Alguien les dijo a Edward y a Emmett que las niñas tenían piojos, y que se les quitaban si les aventabas lombrices de tierra—un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo—Mamá nos llamó y yo corrí hacia ella…-una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Fue entonces cuando vio a Jasper, ni siquiera se si ese día supo mi nombre—Rosalie le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo—ella solo miró a Jasper como si acabara de ver la mansión de Barbie con todos los muebles disponibles y el auto convertible—me reí de eso—Esme nos indicó que fuéramos a jugar con ellos y me acerqué a Alice, pero ella empezó a acosar a mi hermano. Jasper estaba asustado y la miraba feo. Él daba un paso para atrás y Alice cinco para adelante. Caminaron por todo el patio como dos bailarines muy rápidos hasta que Alice no miró por donde pisaba y resbaló hasta caer en un charco de lodo producido por la lluvia del día anterior—Rosalie se botó en risas y yo la acompañé-¡Debiste verla Bella! Su cara era de perplejidad pura, como si no estuviera segura de que pasaba.

-Jasper solo se rio de mi y se largó con el baboso de mi hermano y con Emmett a planear estrategias quita piojos con lombrices.

En un instante, las 3 estábamos riendo como locas, rodando por la cama.

Un golpecito nos detuvo a todas

-¿Bella?—llamó Edward asomando la cabeza.

-Aquí estoy Edward—contesté. Me sonrió y entró por completo.

-Hola cariño, hola chicas. ¿Qué hacen?—se acercó a mi y yo me puse de pie. Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Nada Ed—le dijo Rose—solo… recordábamos viejos tiempos.

-Sí, cuando tú, tarado, creías que las chicas teníamos piojos por todos lados—bromeó Alice

Edward se sonrojó un poco.

-Oh, si, eso—dijo riendo nervioso y pasándose la otra mano por el pelo—Eso era muy gracioso.

-Lo era. Pero ahora… ¿Ya no crees que los tengamos, verdad?—Alice lo miró significativamente, como indicándome a mí.

-En absoluto, ahora tengo a una chica maravillosa. En su piel solo hay aroma a fressias y una suavidad increíble. Nada de piojos.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme y las chicas volvieron a reir como locas.

-Edward…-regañé

-¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿No es verdad?

Sonreí mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho y negaba divertida. ¿Qué había hecho para ganarme un novio tan increíble?

-Como sea.

Se rio.

-Muy bien chicas, solo vengo a avisarles que me ausentaré unas cuantas horas—fruncí el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas?—se puso nervioso de nuevo.

-Eh… no es nada importante Bella. Solo tengo que ir a comprar algunas… cosas, ya sabes, cosas…

-¿Cosas? Podría acompañarte—sugerí.

-¡Si! A mi me encantan las compras—gritó Alice.

-¡No!—sonó bastante duro y retrocedí, liberándome de su abrazo.

-¡Edward! No me puedes privar de ir a comprar—Alice le puso un puchero.

-En serio, podemos ir contigo, no tenemos nada que hacer…-algo me decía que él escondía algo.

-No, ya les dije que no.

-Pero Edward…-insistí.

-¡Que no, maldición!—gritó muy fuerte y retrocedí aún más.

La habitación quedó sumida en un gran silencio mientras él me miraba duramente, estaba segura de que el color había desaparecido de mi cara.

Me recompuse, carraspeé y pasé por su lado para salir de la habitación.

-Bella, espera…-me llamó. No me detuve, al contrario, caminé más rápido.

Salí del departamento para correr a la terraza de nuevo. Cuando llegué, me recargué en el barandal intentando recuperar mi aliento.

Cielos, ¿Qué pasaba con Edward? Fue solo una estúpida pregunta…

Estaba más molesta que triste. Prefería callar antes de decirle algo que lo provocara más y luego soltar algo de lo que me arrepintiera después.

Suspiré y luego me quedé muy quieta ante el ataque de un pensamiento…

¿Y si Edward volvía a ser el mismo desgraciado de cuando nos conocimos?

No, eso era imposible… Él me amaba, estaba segura.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Agh, esto del amor era muy complicado. No era lectora de mentes…

Unos minutos después, decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que se le bajara y que me pudiera contar el problema. ¿Me contaría a dónde había ido?

.

_Edward._

-Bella, espera…-ella no se detuvo. Maldición, las cosas no tenían que ir así.

Un golpecito en mi brazo me hizo voltearme

-¡Eres un desgraciado Edward! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—Alice estaba roja de la furia y Rosalie no se veía mucho mejor.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. Es solo que no necesito compañía.

-¿Y por eso tenías que tratarla así?

-Alice, no entiendes…

-No, el que no entiende eres tú animal—interrumpió la rubia—Eres un estúpido de primera. ¿Es así como planeas tratarla cada de que insista en algo? Te informo genio, que las cosas no funcionan así. Ella te ama más que a nada, ha sacrificado el dejar de ver a su hermano por ti, y si de repente decide que se equivocó de persona y te deja para volver con Emmett, no haré más que felicitarla. No hicimos todo esto para que lo arruines al primer intento.

Quise decirles algo para que me entendieran, pero la verdad es que me era imposible revelar información.

-¿Saben dónde pudo hacer ido?

-Y aunque lo supiera. No voy a dejar que la vuelvas a molestar.

Gruñí frustrado. No era mi intención hacer esto. La cara de Bella cuando me salí de control era la cosa más triste del universo. Quise patearme en ese mismo instante.

-Bien, me voy.

-¡Y espero que no vuelvas a no ser que traigas un enorme diamante para disculparte!—oí el grito de Alice cuando salí de la casa.

No tenía el tiempo para buscar a Bella hasta por debajo de las piedras, me encantaría, pero era imposible.

No traería un diamante, traería algo mejor.

.

_Bella_

-Oh Bella, ¡es imposible que no lo veas! ¡Brad Pitt es guapísimo! Como un Dios—Alice asintió vigorosamente en acuerdo a las palabras de Rose.

-Hmm, no lo se chicas. No estoy diciendo que no sea guapo, solo no es mi tipo, no me gusta a mí.

-Oh muy bien sabelotodo—dijo Alice rodando los ojos-¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces? Digo, para saber si eres de este planeta o no.

-Alice, claro que soy de este planeta.

-¡Mentira! 9 de cada 10 mujeres aman a Brad Pitt, y la que sobra, bueno, digamos que lo amarían si se llamara _"Brada"_

Reí ante eso—Por favor… Bien, creo fervientemente que Tom Cruise es mucho más guapo que Brad, también está Johnny Depp y ¿porqué no? George Clooney tampoco está nada mal…

Rose gruñó.

-Si, si. Ya se que no están nada mal, pero nadie la gana a Pitt, punto. ¡Por eso tiene a la mujer más hermosa y sexy a su lado!

Las 3 nos soltamos a reir.

Habíamos pasado unas 3 horas platicando de chicos, tips de belleza, consejos y cosas así como si fuésemos adolescentes. Yo había vuelto de la terraza con el ánimo por los suelos y las chicas de inmediato me lo habían subido con abrazos y frases del tipo "Si lo disculpas así como así, te prometemos romper todos y cada uno de tus preciados libros".

Intenté hablar con Rosalie del tema de mi hermano. Sabía que él estaba molesto porque se puso del lado de los Cullen, pero Rose no era como Alice que demostraba que estaba triste por su amado. Ella lo ocultaba todo y hacía como si nada pasara. Me desvió del tema todas las veces que lo intenté.

Estúpidos chicos Swan, Cullen y Hale…

El timbre sonó y me dirigí al aparato para ver quien era. Las chicas seguían perdidas en sus halagos a _la pareja ideal_ así que creo que ni me notaron salir.

-¿Quién es?

_-Hola Bella, es Jason._

Reprimí un gemido. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-Hey, que hay Jason.

-No mucho. ¿Puedo subir? Me gustaría platicar.

Lo pensé por unos segundos. Las chicas no eran su fan número uno justo ahora, no era seguro para nadie que subiera.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor saldré yo. Dame 2 minutos.

-Bien—colgué y me dirigí a la sala de regreso con las chicas.

-Hey. Lo lamento, pero tengo que salir, surgió algo importante—me excusé mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi celular. El abrigo seguía en el perchero de la puerta.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos o algo?

-No, no se preocupen, es algo rápido. Tardaré una hora a lo mucho.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Besé sus mejillas y me dispuse a partir tomando el abrigo.

En el lobby del edificio, ya estaba Jason, usando un traje negro debajo de una gabardina.

-Hey Jason—me sonrió al verme y besó mi mejilla.

-Hola Bella, es un gusto volverte a ver.

No se si estaba loca o algo, pero sentí que de nuevo era el Jason de antes, el que era lindo y encantador, no el seductor Casanova que me encontré en Londres.

Algo en mí me inspiro a regresarle la sonrisa con gusto.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?—propuse.

-Seguro, ¿Un helado está bien?—arqué una ceja mirando detrás de él, la lluvia que caía sin control—Ok, creo que no fue una buena idea. ¿Un café está mejor?

-Claro. ¿El Starbucks de 2 cuadras más abajo?

Asintió y juntos salimos a la calle. Preferimos no tomar el auto, ya que el establecimiento estaba muy cerca y estaba en una zona muy concurrida en la que tenías que luchar por el el estacionamiento. A él no le molestaba mojarse y a mi mucho menos.

Platicamos de cosas tranquilas, como programas de televisión, la cartelera del cine y el clima. En unos 20 minutos, ya estábamos en la cafetería, que estaba medio llena.

-¿Buscamos una mesa primero?—me preguntó. Dije que sí, entonces el tomó mi mano y me llevó por el establecimiento.

Un escalofrío me recorrió y como si algo me hubiera jalado, miré a una mesa en el rincón… no lo podía creer.

Ahí estaba Edward, con una chica rubia y con alguien que reconocería hasta en otro planeta… Tanya. ¿Lo peor de todo? Parecía bastante a gusto con el brazo en los hombros de su ex. Se reía a carcajadas.

Me puse pálida y no me fijé lo que hacía mientras Jason seguía tirando de mí, pasé muy cerca de una mesa y el grito de una chica me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Oye!—había empujado sin querer su café, haciendo que se le derramara en el regazo. Hizo tal escándalo que todas las mesas nos miraron. Sí, hasta la de Edward y sus amiguitas.

Cuando me vio, la sonrisa de borró por completo y bajó el brazo de encima de Tanya. Ella lo notó y se giró a mí. Sonrió con burla.

Tomó a Edward de la mano y lo obligó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Pero miren…parece que los viejos tiempos vuelven—fue el saludo de Tanya.

-Hola Tanya, Edward. No sabíamos que estaban aquí—contestó Jason.

-Solo estábamos pasando un buen rato Edward, mi amiga Lauren y yo.

-Sí, lo noté…-Jason se giró a mí—Bella, linda. No es que me queje, pero el agarre de tu mano está un poco fuerte.

Los ojos de Edward se desviaron a ese lugar y cambió su rostro a ira. ¿Se atrevía a molestarse?

Era mi momento de recobrar la compostura. No importaba que mi novio estuviera perfectamente feliz con su ex, ni que ella estuviera colgada de su cuello en este momento y él no se quejara, ni que la tipa de al lado estuviera gritándome aún por mi error. No importaba nada de eso, no iba a llorar aquí.

-Perdona—lo solté y pegué mis manos a mi cuerpo-¿Jason? Solo iré por un café y después volveré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?—hablé como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

-Oh Bellita, ¿se van tan pronto?—Tanya tomó mi brazo y yo me quité como si su toque me quemara. Sonrió aún más ante eso—Quédense con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir, ¿No es así Edward, querido?

La mandíbula de Edward estaba tensa y me miraba como si fuera la peor persona del planeta.

-Creo que ellos ya estaban teniendo un _muy_ buen tiempo Tanya.

Lo ignoré. No iba a hacer un espectáculo aquí.

-Hasta luego Jason—susurré.

Salí de inmediato, sin detenerme por el café. La ira y la tristeza bullían en mí como nunca antes. Las gotas de lluvia y las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Los pensamientos se contradecían unos a otros, y solo había uno coherente: _Maldición, Emmett tenía razón._

.

Llegué a casa empapada, sin ganas de hacer nada.

Alice y Rosalie se asomaron por la sala y me miraron preocupada.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasó?

Las miré un poco desubicada. Negué con la cabeza y después de dejar mi bolso y mi abrigo empapado en la mesa, caminé a la sala con ellas.

Ni siquiera pude sentarme, solo me quedé ahí como tonta.

-¿Cariño? ¿Nos oyes? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Estás bien?—Alice me tomó de las mejillas como examinándome. La miré a los ojos… tan parecidos…

-Alice, creo que está en shock o algo… no se ve bien—le susurró Rosalie.

-Chicas, yo…-mi susurro fue ronco, Rosalie salió del salón por alguna cosa.

-Está bien cariño, si no puedes decirlo, esperaremos. Creo que necesitas un baño caliente, un té y recostarte porque no luces…

-¡Pero si aquí está la mejor novia del universo!—ambas nos volvimos para ver a Edward entrar con la cara crispada de furia. Rosalie venía detrás frunciéndole el ceño ante su tono irónico.

-Edward, no es momento…

-¡Tú no me vas a decir de que es momento o no!—le gritó a su hermana-¿O es que acaso no te ha contado?

-¿Contar qué?—Rosalie se puso a mi otro costado.

-Que Isabella tuvo una cita con Jason. Con la persona que dijo no querer ver nunca.

Me irrité, mi rostro se puso rojo y exploté.

-¡Maldición! Todas las cosas siempre tienen que ser como tú quieres, ¿no Edward? Si no son como tú las ves, entonces no son reales.

-¡Te vi! La cafetería completa te vio de la mano de ese imbécil

-¡¿Y qué? ¿Jamás le haz tomado la mano a Rose para conducirla a un lugar pero hay demasiada gente y crees que le puedes perder?—fue como si lo comprendiera, pero se negara a aceptarlo.

-Esa es la excusa más tonta del universo.

-Oh, si, quizá lo es, porque viene de la chica más tonta del universo, ¡Yo! Por creer que podías cambiar, que habías dejado de ser ese maldito sinvergüenza de siempre. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí Edward? ¿Una cita con la ex? Que maravilloso, y mientras tanto, la novia frustrada en casa porque él le había dicho que solo iba de compras, que no pasaba nada, cuando lo único que no querías, era una multitud, que fuéramos demasiados.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No era una maldita cita!

-¿Y porqué habría de creerte cuando tú no me crees a mi?

-¡Digo la verdad!

-Seguro Edward. ¿Ella colgada de tu cuello sin reclamos de tu parte no es una prueba suficiente? Si no, no se que podría serlo.

-¡No sabes lo que dices Isabella! Yo no he vuelto con Tanya. Es solo que me la encontré en…-paró abruptamente, como si fuera a revelar demasiada información. Estaba acorralado-…Lo único que puedo decir es que no era una cita, yo no quiero volver con ella. Yo te amo.

Las lágrimas me saltaron de nuevo.

-No parece. No confías en mí—susurré. Abrazándome a mí misma, sintiéndome un poco rota.

Se acercó un poco a mí, viéndose contrariado.

-Ok, déjenme ver si entiendo antes de que se destruyan totalmente; Bella salió con Jason a… una cafetería de por ahí, entonces se encontró con Tanya y Edward en plena charla amena y ella colgada de su cuello. Según Bella, Jason la tomó de la mano para no perderla de vista y guiarla a una mesa. Se vieron mutuamente y ¿Entonces se desató la tormenta?

Yo no le respondí a Alice, estaba más ocupada conteniendo las lágrimas el coraje y la tristeza al mismo tiempo. No era una tarea sencilla, ni siquiera apretando mi cuerpo.

Edward tampoco dijo nada, seguía a pocos centímetros, supuse que viéndome.

-Alice, será mejor que salgamos y dejemos que resuelvan sus diferencias ellos mismos.

Alice suspiró—Bien, pero más te vale que no lo eches a perder todo Edward, ya sería la segunda vez en un día y no siempre voy a estar ahí para salvar el día—ella besó mi mejilla y susurró un "cuentas conmigo" antes de salir.

Por un momento quise gritarles y suplicarles que volvieran, porque no me sentía capacitada para hablar con Edward sin que esto terminara en desastre, pero después desistí. Eran mis problemas, tenían que ser mis soluciones.

-Una cosa más chicos—dijo Rose con la puerta en las manos—Hablen con calma. Algo me dice que esto es solo una serie de desafortunados malentendidos—sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Los segundos que pasaban en silencio eran muy incómodos y al final decidí sentarme en el sillón. ¿Para qué prolongar lo inevitable? Si todo se acababa aquí, no habría de otra.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward?—susurré. Quise sonar fuerte, pero ese maldito tonito de niña lastimada no quería abandonarme.

Él suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, con una prudente distancia.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?

-¿Si yo respondo, tu responderás a lo que te pregunte?

Titubeó. Malísima señal-. No puedo prometerte nada Bella.

Genial. Secretos al mayoreo.

Pensé en reclamarle, pero eso nos llevaría a pelear por el resto de la noche. Alguien tenía que ceder. ¿Qué más daba que fuera yo? Quería acabar con esto, me dolía la cabeza.

-Jason llamó a la puerta hace unas horas, quería platicar conmigo de algo importante pero yo no creí correcto que subiera porque no es del agrado de las chicas y no iba a ocasionar la tercera guerra mundial aquí. Preferí salir con él un rato, solo para ver lo que me tenía que decir. No es que ya lo hubiera arreglado y precisamente hoy que te largaste a no se donde, fuera a tener una cita. Ni siquiera me dijo de lo que quería hablar ni nada. Llegamos a la cafetería y el resto es historia, ¿satisfecho?

-¿Te tomó de la mano por eso que dices?—balbuceé un poco y abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Lo dudaba? Agh… no más peleas Bella, no más peleas.

-Si Edward, es verdad.

Se quedó en silencio, sus manos sobre sus muslos y la cabeza recargada en ellas.

Un rato después, habló

-Te creo Isabella—me molesté, porque su tono era arrogante, como si fuera a evitar que durmiera mientras no me creyera. El corazón roto ya era diferente.

-Como sea—respondí y me puse de pie—Si no tienes más preguntas, me marcho.

Se puso de pie como si tuviera resortes en el trasero.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No importa Edward, solo necesito estar sola y despejarme. Hay mucha gente en esta casa y quiero que mi dolor de cabeza se vaya.

-P-pero, ¿Tú no me vas a preguntar nada?

-No creo que me lo respondas de todas maneras.

-No puedes saber si puedo o no.

-Si, lo se. De todas maneras, no te voy a retener Edward, si quieres volver con Tanya, adelante. Pero quiero decir algo, tenía una solución. Se que hablamos de las distancias y eso, pero planeaba volver a Estados Unidos. Pedí un cambio de locación en mi trabajo y está a punto de ser aceptado.

-No quiero a Tanya Bella, ya te lo dije. Te amo, a ti. Solo a ti. Yo también tengo un plan, podemos…

-Ahora no. No tengo cabeza para esto. Tal vez… sea mejor por la mañana.

Lo rodeé y caminé a la salida, abrí la puerta dispuesta a marcharme, pero su mano me detuvo. La misma corriente eléctrica del primer día me recorrió.

-No te vayas Bella, por favor. Hablemos. Quiero…-su voz era suplicante, y su rostro por igual.

-Yo también quiero muchas cosas Edward, tu confianza en especial—tomé su cara entre mis manos y le besé.

Fue un beso ansioso, cargado de tristeza y es que creo que los dos estábamos un poco confundidos. Mordisqueó un poco mi labio inferior y por más que lo disfrutara, tenía que parar.

-Hasta luego Edward.

Solo tomé mis llaves, no tenía intención de salir más que a la terraza. No tenía techo pero, ¿y qué si me mojaba? No estaba en mucho mejor condición ahora…

.

_Edward_

¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Yo seguía en el sillón de la sala. Eran las 12 de la noche. Bella llevaba mucho tiempo afuera y no había salido a buscarla porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar. ¿Y si ella regresaba y yo no estaba aquí? No, ni hablar.

Dios, solo quería que volviera para rogarle que me perdonara. No dudaba de su amor en ella, pero si era un chico bastante celoso… verla con Jason… el horroroso monstruo de los celos me poseyó, ni siquiera me importó que Tanya se colgara de mí.

Estaba a punto de largarme del lugar, Tanya era cada vez más y más insinuante. No la soportaba.

Ni siquiera esperaba verla en Londres. No tenía la intención de ser visto en público con ella y ocasionar este desastre. Si tan solo ella no fuera amiga de…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo de los jeans. _Devotion_ de _Hurts _y _Kylie Minogue_ llenó el silencioso ambiente.

-¿Hola?—Dios, haz que sea Bella, por favor…

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal?—ah, no, no era Bella.

-Oh, ¿Qué hay Lauren?

-¿Estás ocupado? ¿Esperas otra llamada?—mi tono me había delatado.

-No, bueno, tal vez, pero no importa. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Tengo buenas noticias Edward, ¿recuerdas nuestra reunión de hoy?—oh si. Lauren era la chica del café junto con Tanya, lo que tantas cosas había creado…

-Si, ¿Qué con eso?

-Lo han aceptado Edward, tu solicitud está aceptada. Empiezas cuando quieras.

Me paré de la impresión.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Mucho. Debo decir que no fue sencillo, pero lo logramos.

-¡Es maravilloso Lauren!

-¡Lo se!

-Agh, tengo mucho que hacer ahora, te llamo por la mañana.

-Edward, espera, yo…

No me importaba el resto. Cielos, ¡Lo había conseguido!

Tenía que hacer muchas cosas, empezando por ese diamante que Alice dijo que tenía que dar para conseguir el perdón de mi adorada novia.

.

_Bella_

El sonido de las aves me despertó. Una paloma blanca estaba posada en el barandal de piedra del edificio. Ya no llovía y me desperecé poco a poco.

Había pasado la noche en la terraza, en una silla algo incómoda pegada a un arbusto de maceta que medio me cubría la lluvia.

Mi estómago gruñó de hambre y supe que era hora de volver.

.

-Buenos días chicas—saludé a Alice y a Rose que en ese momento estaban moviéndose por la cocina como "el ama de casa perfecta". Hace una hora, el departamento estaba en completo silencio. Fui a ducharme y ahora ellas hacían el desayuno.

-¡Hola Bells!—de mutuo acuerdo, ellas se lanzaron sobre mi en un abrazo de oso. Asfixiantemente cariñoso…

-¿Estás mejor?—preguntó Alice. Asentí—Oww, eso es genial bonita. Ahora comeremos unos cuantos Waffles para alegrarnos la vida.

Me reí con ellas. Quise ayudarles pero no me dejaron. Incluso fui regañada por no llegar a casa a dormir, y cuando les conté dónde dormí, se pusieron como locas.

En ningún momento mencionamos a Edward, claro que quería saber dónde estaba, pero era lo bastante cobarde como para mantenerme callada.

Mientras Alice y yo buscábamos en mi alacena un poco de miel de maple y leche condensada, Rosalie fue a abrir la puerta.

-Alice, podemos comer sin ese recipiente de osito que quieres…

-¡No Bella! La miel de maple no sabe igual sin él.

-Si que lo hace.

-Ni hablar. Para la próxima vez, iré contigo a comprar uno.

-¿Bella? Hay alguien muy arrepentido que quiere verte—Rose estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se apartó para que un gran arreglo floral de tulipanes rojos, blancos y amarillos pasara por la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios…?—soltó Alice con una pizca de risa. Rose se le acercó y se pusieron a cuchichear entre risas. Yo solo tuve ojos para el arreglo y el chico de pelo cobrizo de detrás.

-Hola amor—me saludó. Tenía una sonrisa tímida y un color rosado pintaba su cara.

-Hey…-saludé. Me pateé por ser tan fría.

-Está bien… creo que voy a empezar. Bells, te amo, lo sabes, ¿A que si?—asentí—Bien, me disculpo por mi espectáculo de ayer. Tienes razón, tú no me reclamaste ni nada cuando tenías más motivos de hacerlo. Fui una bestia y te juro que no volverá a pasar, creo en ti. Se que te gustan los tulipanes más que otra flor y por eso te los traje.

Me los entregó, estaba a punto de tomarlos pero Rose me dio un manotazo mientras Alice los tomaba.

-Solo te quitamos una distracción, creo que el chico tiene algo más que decir.

-Si, ella está en lo cierto. También pido perdón por ser tan brusco ayer. Te juro cariño que lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Alice me dijo que no regresara a menos que trajera conmigo un diamante, pero encontré algo mejor—metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja. La abrió mostrándome algo precioso.

Era una letra E de plata con su cadenita para colgarse al cuello. Unos pequeños puntitos luminosos lucían en toda la letra.

-Los puntitos son diamantes—continuo—Quiero que tengas algo mío, que me recuerdes y que esté siempre cerca de ti. No es que pretenda separarme…

Lo acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Es hermosa Edward, mucho. Pero no tenías que gastar tanto… Además, yo siempre te recuerdo, siempre.

-Acéptala Bells, por favor…-odiaba que hiciera esa maldita cara de perro apaleado. Sonreí—Eso es un sí, estoy seguro. Te la pondré.

Hizo lo que dijo, se sintió bien en mi cuello, cómoda. Como si siempre la hubiera llevado.

-Ahora, lo más importante Bella. No tuve una cita con Tanya, ya te lo dije. Ayer fui a un colegio de música aquí en Londres, al colegio más importante, al que quise venir anteriormente pero no pude, tu sabes porque. Mencionaste las distancias de nuevo ayer, este es mi plan Bella, me quedaré a vivir contigo, estudiaré música y seremos felices, aquí, sin que tengas que dejar tu vida. No soy muy feliz en Seattle ahora, mi razón de vivir está aquí, eres tú. Y antes de que hables de mi familia y eso, ellos lo entienden, están felices de que cumpla mi sueño. Lauren, la rubia de la cafetería de ayer, es la directora y por desgracia es amiga de Tanya, no lo sabía. Ayer hablé con ella y Tanya se nos pegó como chicle. No pude despegarla. Por la madrugada, Lauren confirmo mi puesto. Todo está arreglado

Edward me tendió un folleto del colegio.

Se veía tan ilusionado…

-¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Aceptas mis planes a futuro?

Quise poner un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Me quedé callada por largos instantes.

-Edward, solo puedo decir que eres un imbécil—la sonrisa de Edward se fue a pique y los jadeos de las chicas me hicieron sonreír— ¡Pudiste haberme dicho y ahorrarme la pelea con mi jefe por el traslado!

Su sonrisa fue gloriosa, se me acercó y me cargó mientras me daba un beso arrebatador.

-¡Oh, Isabella Swan! ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?

-Probablemente, seguirías con una rubia sin cerebro.

Me besó de nuevo.

**.**

**¡Hola chicas! Nueva actualización, espero que les guste.**

**Ahora, paso de rápido, y quiero que me den ideas! Díganme en sus reviews, qué quieren que les pase a Jason y Tanya por malditos desgraciados? Quiero oírlas!**

**Mi hermana me corre, así que me voy.**

**Las recontra quiero! Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me hacen el día :)**


	23. Karma

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Chapter 23. Karma.**

**.**

_Starbucks Coffee, Grosvenor Street. __Londres, Inglaterra. _

-¿Le diste la plaza? ¡Eso no era parte del plan!

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡La prueba fue increíble! Todos mis profesores quedaron impresionados… casi me suplicaron que lo aceptara. Tú sabes que si no hago las cosas justas, por mayoría de votos, me quitarán mi puesto. Ellos confían en mi juicio, en que los represente.

-¡Yo soy tu amiga Lauren! ¡Mejor amiga!

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Cálmate, acuérdate de que por mí, supiste hace unos años que Edward había mandado su solicitud.

-Ah, ni me lo recuerdes que por ese entonces me costó mucho convencerlo de que se quedara. Estuve a punto de decirle que estaba embarazada.

-Pero dijiste que tomabas pastillas, y que el también usaba protección.

-¿Y qué? ¿No tienes imaginación? Pude decirle que el condón se rompió, o que ese día se me olvidó tomarme la pastilla o algo…

-Ah, si Tanya, se me olvidaba lo ingeniosa que puedes llegar a ser.

-Pero ese no es el punto Lauren. ¿Cómo demonios puedo llevármelo de vuelta a Seattle? ¡Me haz complicado la vida!

-Ya he dicho que no pude hacer nada. Además, ¿no se supone que él y la simplona de su novia estaban peleados por lo que tu amigo Jason y tú hicieron?

-Ya no estoy tan segura. Dijiste que ayer cuando le informaste que fue aceptado estaba más que contento ¿No?—Lauren asintió—Bueno, eso me quiere decir que él no está indeciso ni nada. Lo arreglaron, de algún modo lo arreglaron.

-Bueno, quizá saben del plan; que te hayan visto aquí en Londres quiere decir algo, ¿No? A lo mejor llegaron a la conclusión de que quieres venganza o algo.

Tanya se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con la barbilla recargada en las manos cruzadas, analizando la situación.

-Edward jamás pensaría eso de mí, le di una muy convincente versión de chica buena e inocente…

-…Eso se lo creía hasta que te encontró en pleno acto en ese hotel…-Lauren guardó silencio cuando Tanya la miró con ojos inyectados de furia.

-Se lo cree aún. De lo contrario, no hubiera soportado ni verme ayer. Todavía no me trago eso de que fue por su propia voluntad y por una simple coincidencia a parar a ese armario… esa desgraciada de Isabella tuvo que saberlo de algún modo.

Lauren hizo un gesto extraño

-No entiendo como crees que ella pudo saberlo.

-¡Yo tampoco! He pensado en…-se detuvo en seco y miró a la rubia-¿Estás defendiéndola?

Lauren se puso blanca.

-¡No! No, es solo que… no se, es extraño que ella lo sepa…

-Cuidado con tus palabras Lauren—amenazó—Sabes que yo podría ser tu peor enemiga… podría terminar tu matrimonio si me lo propusiera. Me debes lealtad.

-No me amenaces con eso Tanya, estoy consiente de que gracias a ti, Tyler está conmigo.

Tanya expresó una sonrisa perezosa y se recargó en la silla con gesto satisfecho. La tenía en sus manos. Hace un par de años, ella, con la influencia de sus padres, borró a la primera esposa de Tyler Smith del mapa. No estaba muerta, pero casi. Arruinó por completo su vida y todo por Lauren. Ella estaba tan obsesionada con ese hombre…

-Es lindo que lo tengas en mente. Ahora, me vas a ayudar, ¿No es así? Tendremos que hacer un plan B.

-Te ayudaré, pero no corriéndolo de la academia. No puedo hacer eso.

Tanya rodó los ojos.

-Bien, olvídate de la academia. ¿Sabes algo de coches?—Lauren la miró extrañada.

-SI te refieres a las velocidades, el freno y el acelerador, si.

-No, no eso. Lo que hay debajo del capo.

-En absoluto.

-Bah, yo tampoco. Supongo que con cortar un par de cablecitos, encontraremos lo de los frenos.

-¿Estás… estás pensando en matarla con un accidente de auto?

Tanya sonrió.

-¡Si! ¿No es genial? Lo he visto en muchas películas y es estupendo porque nadie sabe que eres tú. Se ve divertido y supongo que si buscamos en _google_ lo de cuál parte corresponde a los frenos, lo encontraremos facilísimo.

Lauren la miró como si de verdad se hubiera escapado del manicomio. Tanya siempre la había inspirado una especie de ligero temor, pero eso fue borrado de su organismo y reemplazado por el más absoluto terror. Algo le decía que debía alejarse de ella a la de ya.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Quita esa cara de horror Lauren, por amor de Dios.

Lauren optó por hacer caso a sus sentidos, tomó su bolso y se puso de pie.

-Esto es mucho hasta para mí Tanya, ¿Sabes qué? Llámame cuando hayas recobrado un poco de conciencia.

-No puedes huir de mi Lauren—siseó con ira.

-Ya lo se, pero no voy a ayudarte a asesinar gente.

Dio media vuelta y partió del lugar un poco asustada…

Tanya, desde su lugar, la observó hasta que desapareció en una esquina, luego se reclinó en su asiento con una sonrisa. ¿Qué si le preocupaba Lauren? Para nada. Ella era una rata miedosa, que no se atrevería a desafiarla.

Tal vez más tarde que temprano volvería, pero lo haría.

Mientras tanto, tenía que buscar a Jason y perfeccionar su plan maestro…

.

_Bella_

Después de la sesión de besos intensiva y del desayuno entre reclamos por el maldito osito de maple, decidimos quedarnos en casa viendo unas películas. Yo me senté en el sillón más amplio con Edward, Alice se desparramó en el suelo y Rose se sentó en el sillón de una plaza.

-Bella, esta película apesta.

Le di mi mirada mala a Alice y sentí a Edward ocultar su risa entre mi cabello.

-¿De qué te ríes Cullen?

-Tranquila Bells, es solo que estaba esperando a que Alice dijera eso. Si te soy sincero, la película es un asco.

Golpeé su hombro y el pareció ofendido. Lo hubiera creído si no se estuviera carcajeando.

-¿Tu también piensas eso, Rose?

Rosalie se estaba ocultando detrás de un cojín, pero solo me bastó ver sus ojos para saber que se estaba riendo también. Bola de tontos…

-No es la mejor película que haya visto…-susurró.

Les entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Bien! Si no les gusta, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—gruñí—Váyanse a buscar algo mejor que hacer y déjenme a mi con mi película cursi.

Puse cara de niña enojada y me abracé a un cojín.

-Oh, vamos Bells—dijo Alice—sabes que es cierto. Podríamos ver algo mejor en la televisión.

-Alice, creo que nos hemos reído de ella lo suficiente—advirtió Edward, mirándome. Era verdad, me estaba irritando.

-¡No mentimos!—solté una especie de gruñido de advertencia—Es horrorosa, la trama es mala, los diálogos son empalagosos, el protagonista es feo a más no poder…

-¡Basta ya!—grité parándome y arrojando el cojín al piso—Voy a la cocina por algo de agua, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí discutiendo lo mala que es, y cuando regrese, espero que ya hayan terminado y se hayan largado o estén dispuestos a soportarla en silencio, porque me están haciendo sentir mal.

-Bella, ven…-llamó Edward, le hice un gesto de espaldas y seguí caminando.

En la cocina, me recargué en la barra a ver la lluvia caer. Eso me gustaba de Londres, lo lluvioso, frío y mojado que era todo. Claro que no siempre ese clima le ayudaba a los descoordinados como yo. Recuerdo que recién llegué, tuve infinidad de accidentes por los suelos resbalosos y cosas así.

Mi garganta me recordó que necesitaba agua, así que abrí el refrigerador esperando encontrar mi _Perrier_. Era mi bebida favorita en el mundo entero, sin ella, no vivía.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa botella verde de cristal? No en su lugar habitual…

Revolví todas las cosas de mi refrigerador y nada. ¿Qué demonios? La semana pasada había comprado las suficientes. ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

De verdad de verdad tenía necesidad de esa agua.

Salí al pasillo, tomé mi abrigo, mi cartera y mis llaves y salí de mi casa dispuesta a conseguir mi _Perrier_.

Algo en la puerta se cayó cuando lo abrí. ¿Una carta más? Era para Alice. Bueno, regresando, se la daría.

.

El supermercado era un desastre. Empleados corriendo por todos lados, gente luchando por los productos.

Ah, si. El dulce aroma de una liquidación de fin de temporada…

Traté de pasar lo más rápido e inadvertida que pude.

Casi lograba llegar al área indicara cuando choqué con alguien.

-Pe-perdone. No lo vi. Yo estaba…

Levanté la cara para encontrarme con dos ojos muy conocidos que me hicieron tensarme.

.

_Edward_

-Bella ya se tardó—susurré.

Alice y Rosalie habían decidido cambiar de canal y ahora veían videos musicales de su juventud mientras gritaban recuerdos.

-¡Edward! Dile a Rose que se equivoca. Dile que no es cierto que Jane me ganó en esa elección para capitana de porristas que se tuvo que repetir porque Emmett decidió salir corriendo del bosque con un oso persiguiéndolo.

Oh si. Esa era una buena anécdota.

-¡Edward!

-¡No lo se! Chicas, yo no estaba en el equipo de porristas.

-Ah, es cierto. Solo Jasper estaba ahí acompañándome.

-¿Dónde está Bella?—me preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo se. No ha regresado de la cocina.

-Tráela Edward, quiero disculparme por ser tan grosera y contarle cosas de los Cullen—Alice pidió.

-Seguro.

Me puse de pie y caminé a la cocina. Yo también quería disculparme. No había sido muy caballero decirle eso de una de sus películas favoritas. Había roto una de las reglas esenciales del noviazgo: "Si a ella le gusta, a ti también. O como mínimo, te aguantas, porque cuando quiera puede cortar el suministro de besos…"

Tácticas infalibles. Seguro.

En la cocina no había nadie, ni rastro de que alguien hubiera estado aquí hace poco.

Busqué en el baño, en las habitaciones, la llamé, pero Bella no respondió.

-Chicas, ¿Bella salió?—pregunté al llegar a la sala de nuevo.

—No lo se. Ni siquiera he oído la puerta—dijo Rose.

-Pues no está—informé. Me miraron extrañadas.

-Llamémosla a su celular. Siempre carga con él.

Alice tomó el teléfono de la casa y marcó el número como si se lo supiera de toda la vida. Vaya, estaba seguro que ni siquiera el mío se sabía tan bien.

Esperamos unos segundos, y luego, Jonathan Low de Vampire Weekend comenzó a sonar en alguna de las habitaciones.

-Maldición, no lo lleva con ella—dijo Rosalie.

Alice colgó.

..¿Dónde puede estar? Dijo que solo iba por agua… ¿Y si de verdad estaba muy ofendida?

-Quizá si estaba molesta, pero no tanto para haberse ido así como así—sugerí.

¿Dónde estás Bella?

.

_Bella_

-Hola Bella—me saludó.

-Hey Emmett. ¿Cómo estás?

Mi hermano no lucía bien. Tenía grandes ojeras, estaba pálido y lucía muy muy triste.

-Yo… uhm… bien, bien gracias. ¿Y tú? Supongo que feliz de la vida con el tarado de Edward.

Algo andaba mal con Emmett, no solo lo veía, llámenlo conexión de hermanos, pero lo podía sentir.

..¿De verdad estás bien?

Sus ojos se aguaron, y su boca formó un pequeño puchero. Oh si. Mi hermano el valiente estaba mal.

-Bella… algo va mal…

Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. Algo más personal, sin tanta gente desquiciada a nuestro alrededor.

-Tranquilo, tengo una idea. ¿Porqué no me acompañas por mi _Perrier_ y luego, tu y yo, vamos a platicar de tus penas?—asintió.

Luego me hizo una mueca.

-¿Te sigue gustando esa… cosa?—se refería a mi agua.

-Si Emmett, la amo más que a la vida misma.

-Sabe terriblemente mal.

-Guarda silencio hermano oso, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

.

-¿Y bien?—pregunté-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

La sonrisa que había instalado en la cara de mi hermano comprando infinidad de dulces en el supermercado y cantando en el auto de camino a su hotel, desapareció por completo.

-Oh Bella—sollozó dándome un abrazo.

-Calma Emm, no puede ser tan terrible.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo es!

-A ver, suéltame y vamos a hablar de eso.

Sorbió su nariz y se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

-Es que… es que yo… yo… yo…

-Emmett…

-¡Perdí a Rose!—gritó sobresaltándome-¡La perdí! ¡No se dónde está! Llamé a Seattle pero nadie contesta, ni siquiera me contesta en el celular… quiero regresar porque estoy desesperado pero… pero no puedo…

-¿Por qué?—me miró con una especie de culpa.

-Porque no Bella. No puedo dejarte aquí sola, siento que sería un terrible hermano si lo hiciera, a pesar de todo lo que te dije…

Se me ablando más el corazón.

-Emmett, te amo, ¿Sabes? Ya te había agradecido por cuidarme con respecto a Edward, y te dije que soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme, pero esa es otra cosa. Tu vida está con Rosalie, tú la amas, ella te ama y el resto es historia. ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes?

Claro que ya me sabía toda la historia por boca de Rose, pero quería oír a mi hermano… y hacerlo sufrir un poco, ¿Porqué no?

Hizo un puchero.

-No se si… Ay, ¿Y para qué te digo que no? Me porté muy mal con ella. Apoyó a los Cullen con su plan de venir para acá y creo que el trabajo de Rosalie era cuidar que estuviera incomunicado, que no supiera nada. Me quitó mi celular, y el modem del internet. Estaba furioso, me comporté hostil y grosero. Me arrepiento tanto…

-Cielos, entonces Rosalie hizo más por mí de lo que sabía. Ella omitió esa parte…

Rosalie solo había dicho que Emmett estaba un poco enojado, que no le hablaba, pero solo eso. ¿Y qué si la relación entre ellos dos quedaba afectada para siempre? Sería mi culpa. No podría vivir con eso…

Estaba tan centrada pensando en eso, que no noté que mi hermano me miraba sospechosamente.

-¿Qué?—pregunté.

-¿Hablaste con Rose? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Oh, maldición. ¿Por qué tuve que hablar en voz alta?

Le sonreí a mi hermano.

-La verdad es que planeaba hacerte sufrir un poco más, pero mi filtro entre mente y boca está descompuesto. Ella está bien, deprimida por tu culpa, cree que la odias.

-¡No la odio! Dios, la amo más que a nada en el universo. Haga lo que haga, nunca podría odiarla.

-Lo se, pero es tan aferrada… insiste en que no quieres verla jamás- No sabe que hacer.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, decirle, convencerla, ¡Rogarle porque perdone mi comportamiento tan horrible! Bella, tú sabes donde está, dime—se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí y tomó mis manos.

Abrí la boca. Planeaba decírselo de inmediato, pero luego cambié de opinión.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque tengo un trato mejor. Si tú me prometes que te vas a portar mejor con los Cullen, que vas a intentar aceptar lo que siento por Edward, yo te digo el paradero de Rose.

Me miró feo.

-No podemos negociar con eso Bella, sabes lo que pienso.

-Lo se, lo entiendo. No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes desprotegida. Sería lindo tener a un hermano mayor que se preocupara por mí sin llegar a los extremos. Que me deje cometer mis errores pero esté ahí vigilándome para consolarme y hasta regañándome si me caigo. Solo quiero eso Emmett, por favor.

Me miró pensativo por unos largos segundos.

-Dime algo Bella. ¿Ha habido hasta el momento algún conflicto con ustedes? ¿Algo que demuestre si no totalmente, una parte de que yo tengo razón con respecto a que el nunca cambiará?

Pensé en ello. Fuera del conflicto de ayer, causado por varios malentendidos que ni loca le iba a mencionar a Emmett, todo había sido perfecto. Sin ningún problema.

-No, Emmett. Todo está bien. Edward es lo que siempre quise y hasta más.

Examinó mi rostro buscando un indicio de mentira…

_Ay Dios… yo se que soy pésima para mentir y una floja que ama dormir hasta tarde, pero por favor, si me prometes que Emmett me creerá esta vez, iré a misa todos los domingos a las 8 de la mañana…_

-Está bien, creo que dices la verdad-_¡Gracias!_—Pero Bella, estoy asustado. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

Le acaricié una mejilla.

-Nada malo pasará, solo quiero que lo aceptes, que no estés molesto y que compartas mi felicidad. Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, hermano oso, y tu felicidad está con tu rubia esposa. No me hagas negártela, acepta ya.

Me entrecerró los ojos.

-Dah Bella, sigo diciendo que es malditamente injusto que todo esto dependa de tu relación con Edward, pero acepto.

Sonreí como una tonta. ¡Esto era grandioso!

-Genial Emmett, estoy muy contenta.

-Oye, oye. Alto ahí vaquera, tengo unas cuantas reglas que dejar claras—carraspeó y yo me puse algo alerta—Primero que nada, no me negarás el permiso de romperle la nariz al idiota de Cullen si derramas una sola lágrima—negué energéticamente.

-Con todo el gusto del mundo.

-¡Bien! Me gusta tu actitud. Segunda, los cuidaré muy de cerca, no quiero ser tío aún—le rodé los ojos y se puso pálido—Es que ustedes… ustedes ya…quiero decir… lo han… hecho…

-¡Aww, Emmett!—me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos-¡No quiero tener "la charla" contigo!

-¡Bella! Soy tu hermano mayor, tengo responsabilidades.

-¡Sí, pero esto no entra en el paquete!

-Bella, solo quiero saber si…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! No hablaré de cosas tan vergonzosas contigo Emmett—me revolví como loca cuando quiso quitarme las manos de los oídos. De pronto, todo se convirtió en una serie de protestas.

-¡Agh!—gruñí molesta alejándome de él—Ya basta, no quiero pelear y la única manera de que esto termine es esta, escucha Emmett, y escucha bien porque este tema será prohibido entre nosotros de ahora en adelante: Soy virgen, ¿De acuerdo? No he estado con Edward, y no he estado con nadie jamás. Es todo, jamás saldrá este tema de nuevo, ¿Entendido?

Mi hermano suspiró teatralmente, se limpió sudor imaginario y se sentó en el sillón con aspecto relajado, como si los últimos sesenta segundos no hubieran existido.

-Ah, bueno. Ya lo sospechaba.

-Eres un mentiroso Emmett. ¿Por qué diablos me preguntas cosas así?—ya estaba más tranquila, lo más peligroso había pasado, me senté a su lado de nuevo.

-Bueno, creí que los hermanos tenían derecho a preguntar sus intimidades.

-No todos, las chicas que son hermanas usualmente se lo cuentan si así lo desean, pero Emm, eres un chico, ¿qué te hizo pensar que yo te respondería tranquilamente? Yo no te pregunto acerca de tu vida… íntima con Rose.

-Oh, a ella le gusta que yo me vista de…

-¡Silencio! ¡Mucha información!—me tapé de nuevo los oídos y pude ver como se reía de mí. Tarado, eso era a propósito.

-Eres tan inocente Bella, eso me gusta, sigue así otros veinte años y entonces pensaré seriamente si algún mortal es digno de tocarte.

Le arrojé un cojín.

-Emm, si de ti dependiera, estoy segura que moriría virgen.

-Sería una buena muerte Bells, yo podría dormir tranquilo por las noches.

-Oh, seguro. ¿Quieres que traiga el directorio telefónico de Londres? O podemos _Googlear_ "Monasterios", quizá una buena monjita entienda tu punto de vista y acepte encerrarme por el resto de la eternidad.

-¡Cielos! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Espero que este hotel no cobre muy caro las llamadas, mencionaré que eres un gran dolor de cabeza.

Ambos reímos como locos. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a mi hermano.

-Gracias por aceptarlo Emmett—ambos sabíamos a quién me refería.

-Bah, aún me quedan unas mil o mil quinientas condiciones, así que no te pongas tan cómoda.

Reí de nuevo poniéndome de pie.

-De acuerdo señor oso, ¿Quiere quedarse aquí platicando sobre ello o le gustaría ir a buscar a su amada?

Se paró de un salto.

-Quiero verla ya—estaba dando la vuelta cuando me tomó de la muñeca. Lo miré raro—Espera un segundo. ¿Ir a buscarla? Eso suena sospechoso. ¿Dónde está?

-Pfff… en Londres, ¿Dónde si no?

-¡Londres! Cielo santo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Me miró raro él a mí.

-Isabella Swan, no sé si besarte por decirlo o de verdad llamar a los monasterios para encerrarte de por vida. ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Casi enloquezco de preocupación.

-No sé si recuerdas, hermanito, que me odiabas y no nos hablábamos. ¿Cómo podría decírtelo?

Fingió indignación.

-Pudiste ideártelas.

Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Vamos ya Emm, no entiendo como no lo dedujiste, te ama tanto que viajaría por ti hasta el fin del mundo, aunque se haga la dura a veces. Vamos ya a mi departamento, ahora que lo pienso, ellos deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

-¡Encima de todo está en tu departamento! Creo que al fin me decidí, te estrangularé con mis propias manos.

En lugar de eso, solo me abrazó por los hombros mientras caminábamos a la salida.

Yo busqué entre los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Nada de lo que buscaba.

-Caray, ni siquiera he cargado conmigo el móvil. Ellos de verdad se van a enojar cuando me vean. Espero que Edward no esté muy preocupado.

-No cuentes con ello Bella, lo conozco, y en cuanto llegues intacta a casa, te querrá estrangular casi tanto como yo por ocultarme el paradero de mí Rose.

-No te oculté nada.

-Seguro, seguro, pequeña tramposa.

-Si lo piensas bien, soy una excelente negociadora.

-¿Hablas de nuestro trato?

-Claro.

-Muy modesta Bells. Muy modesta.

.

-…Y entonces mamá resbaló. Fue tan gracioso que no pude ayudarla de inmediato. Ella se molestó muchísimo por eso. Después rió con todos los demás presentes. No pudo evitarlo.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas de ella, solo que era muy cariñosa con nosotros, pero suena a que no es tan mala.

-¿Sigues resentido por lo de tu boda?

Se tardó en responder. Casi llegábamos a mi departamento, faltaban un par de pisos.

-¿Está mal?

-Oh, no, no. En absoluto Emmett, te entiendo. Yo estaría igual que tú.

-Lo imagino. Fue algo terrible de su parte no estar ahí en un día tan importante. No estoy seguro de poder perdonarla algún día.

-Lo harás, estoy segura, el resentimiento no está entre tus muchas cualidades.

-Si, quizá algún día, pero no ahora. La herida aún está muy fresca.

-Bien.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, me deslicé en el interior con Emmett y ambos nos quitamos nuestros abrigos para colgarlos en el perchero.

Una figura con aspecto preocupado salió de una habitación.

-¿Bella? Oh, gracias al cielo…

Edward corrió a mí y me abrazó fuerte. Intenté regresárselo.

-Hey, hola, escucha, yo…

Me separó bruscamente, su cara estaba muy seria ahora.

-Isabella Marie Swan, nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¡He hecho tres rondas! Salí a buscarte tres veces y no te encontré. Ni siquiera llevabas el celular contigo. Casi me muero de la angustia. Las chicas salieron a buscarte también. Ahora mismo están afuera… ah, te amo demasiado como para reprenderte lo suficiente, solo…-se pasó la mano por la frente para llegar al puente de su nariz y presionarlo. Se estaba intentando calmar-… solo no lo repitas, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy seguro de poder soportarlo una vez más…

Detrás de mi alguien soltó una risita mal disimulada.

Edward perdió el color de la cara y miró absolutamente impresionado a mi hermano. Yo también lo miré.

-Creo que alguien me debe una hamburguesa doble, te dije que se pondría así Bella, es un completo controlador.

-Ho-hola Emmett. ¿Qué haces por aquí?—el tono de mi novio era vacilante, como si no entendiera muy bien que estaba pasando.

-Es la casa de mi hermana, creo que tengo derecho a pasarme por aquí.

-Claro, yo no quería decir que no…

-Oh, Edward, creo que debo darte una noticia. Emmett ha decidido tranquilizarse, todo está bien entre nosotros ahora. Lo acepta.

Edward me miró como si estuviera loco. Una sola pregunta cruzaba por sus ojos._ ¿Qué Emmett hizo qué?_

-Ah, ah, pero no te alegres demasiado, tengo unas cuantas condiciones que la enana ya se encargará de darte luego. Mientras tanto…-suspiró, extendió su mano hacia Edward-…creo que me corresponde decirte, bienvenido a la familia.

Edward dudó en tomar su mano, la veía como si fuera una serpiente con la boca abierta.

-Edward, tómala. Todo está bien.

-Oh no Bells, el chico hace bien en dudar. Debes saber que el pack "Bienvenido a la familia" incluye un pase directo al cementerio más cercano si lastimas a mi hermana, y qué decir de los cupones "te seguiré hasta China si huyes" que tanto me agradan. Eres un chico listo Cullen, debes tener cuidado con ese pack. La chica de verdad vale la pena.

Edward me miró a mí, sonrió como un niño en una dulcería.

-Ella vale mucho más que eso Emmett, mucho más…-miró a mi hermano de nuevo y estrechó la mano. Ambos se abrazaron fuerte, luego se separaron y Edward volvió a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Ah, maldición Edward, eres más fuerte de lo que recuerdo—Edward sonrió ampliamente.

-Las vacaciones en Londres me sientan bien—Emmett le rodó los ojos—Oh, por cierto Emm, no pienso hacer uso de ese pack jamás. Nunca le haría daño a esta chica—acarició mi barbilla con sus largos dedos y me perdí en la profundidad de sus esmeraldas.

-No lo sé, luces seguro, pero voy a estar muy bien preparado, siempre.

-No pido nada más.

Se sonrieron. Me sentí bien, completa. Todo funcionaba ahora.

-Bien, no se ustedes, pero me siento hambrienta. ¿Les gustaría cenar pasta?

-Cenaré lo que tú quieras amor.

-Las cursilerías del principio de una relación… ¡Son básicas! Si no te importa Romeo, yo preferiría cenar esa hamburguesa que Bella me debe.

-¿Por qué le debes una hamburguesa a tu hermano?—solo era una pregunta.

-Dah, fue una tontería.

-Aún así me encantaría saberla.

-Bien, Emmett estaba segurísimo de que estarías molesto y preocupado por mi partida, yo le dije que solo te alegrarías de saber que estaba de vuelta, sin ningún otro sentimiento. Los Swan adoramos los retos, así que decidimos apostar una hamburguesa. He aquí el resultado.

Edward me sonrió.

-Cariño, no puedo entender cómo pudiste dudar de que estaría al borde de la histeria por no conocer tu paradero por más de tres horas. Creo que aún no comprendes lo mucho que te amo. Me muero si algo te pasa.

Nos sonreímos.

-Ya basta chicos… ¡Quiero cenar! ¿Será posible para hoy?

-Seguro Emmett—respondió Edward—Estaré feliz de pagar esa apuesta.

-No seas caballero amigo—mi hermano palmeó su espalda—Esto es entre los Swan.

-La chica Swan es mi novia.

-No me importa hacerlo Edward, pagaré con gusto la apuesta. Digo, creo que después de tantos años, Emmett ya se merecía ganar una.

Emmett me puso mala cara y yo sonreí angelicalmente.

-Eres mala Bella.

-Lo sé. Ya dije que pagaré la apuesta Emm, pero me encantaría cenar en casa un poco de pasta. Ya he pasado demasiado afuera.

-¡Pero Bella! Quiero una hamburguesa—Emmett puso esos ojos de cachorro. ¿Por qué todos me hacían lo mismo? Intenté gruñir, pero salió más como un quejido triste.

Estaba a punto de ceder…

-Edward, no hemos encontrado nada…-en la puerta estaban Alice y Rosalie mojadas de la cabeza a los pies. Habían guardado silencio cuando me vieron, moviendo solo la boca.

-Hola chicas. Es un gusto que hayan vuelto—dijo Edward—Estaba a punto de llamarlas, nuestra desaparecida decidió regresar y con una enorme sorpresa.

La vista de Rosalie se desvió inmediatamente hacia Emmett, como con anhelo, y Emmett no estaba mucho mejor.

-¡Bella!—gritó Alice y salió corriendo hacia mi—Oh, cielos. Estaba asustada, creí que me odiabas por lo que te dije. ¡Lo lamento! Jamás en la vida criticaré algo que te guste, excepto con mi hermano, eso si no puedo evitarlo. Pero de verdad, si tú quieres, veremos esa película un millón de veces juntas, y sin criticar, es una promesa.

-Tranquila Al, me fui porque necesitaba urgentemente mi _Perrier_. No sé qué pasó con la mía, desapareció misteriosamente.

-¿Qué es "_Perrier_"?—preguntó Edward.

-Agua mineral, la mejor del mundo.

-¿Agua? ¿Desapareciste por _agua_?

-Eh… ¿Si?

-Dios Bella, te juro que ya no se que esperar de ti. Me molestaría de verdad de no ser porque… bueno… yo entiendo tu necesidad por esa agua.

-¿La entiendes? Pero si ni siquiera sabías que era.

Se mostraba avergonzado, incluso algo sonrosado…

-Es una botella verde, ¿No?—asentí—Oh, yo… yo la probé hace un par de días, y me gustó mucho. No planeaba terminármela cariño, en serio, pero solo pasó. Quité la botella vacía del refrigerador porque me parecía una grosería dejarla ahí. Pensaba reemplazarla pero se me borró por completo. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

-No te disculpes Ed, lo entiendo, no estoy molesta—besé su mejilla y me abrazó.

-Eh, chicos, no quiero interrumpir su momento, pero, ¿Alguien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva esta otra escena de amor?

Volteé. Mie hermano y Rosalie se miraban intensamente, sin moverse, sin parpadear. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba eso? ¿Desde qué Edward había mencionado a Emmett? Eso parecía…

-No sé si debamos interrumpirlos…-susurré. Alice asintió en apoyo.

-Creo que debemos hacer que de dirijan a la sala para que arreglen sus asuntos, nosotros iremos a la cocina a preparar la cena y espero que cuando esté lista, todo entre ellos se haya solucionado, ¿Es un buen plan?—después de que asintiéramos, Edward se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Eh, chicos, creo que estarán más cómodos hablando en la sala. Los dejaremos solos, ¿está bien?

Ambos lucían desconcertados, saliendo de su burbuja y volviendo al mundo real. Rosalie asintió y caminó con la mirada en el suelo a la sala. Emmett suspiró tristemente y la siguió.

Me hubiera gustado desearle suerte a mi hermano, o estar ahí para darle mi apoyo, pero esa era una batalla que él debía librar solo.

Miré a Edward, el asintió, como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Vamos a la cocina.

.

-¿Y qué pasa con los tradicionales contenedores de mostaza y cátsup? ¿No son básicos?

La pasta ya estaba lista, así que Edward, Alice y yo estábamos sentados en la barra platicando de cosas sin importancia.

Edward estaba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello y besando mi sien. Creo que se divertía con eso y trataba de tranquilizarme.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

No se oía nada proveniente de la sala. Con el carácter tan temperamental de ambos, eso la desconcertaba un poco. ¿Se habrían matado ya? ¿Por eso no había ruido?

Imposible. Hubieran gritado o algo.

Quizá las cosas estaban yendo muy bien y ella se preocupaba de más… pero ya llevaban una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos en la sala.

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?

Alice esperaba una respuesta de una pregunta desconocida.

-Oh, lo siento Alice, no estaba prestando mucha atención. ¿Decías…?

-Que quizá deberías dejar de ser tan preocupona, las cosas irán bien. El amor que se tienen lo salvará todo.

-Preocupona… ¿esa palabra existe?

-No tengo idea, pero por lo menos atraje tu atención.

Me reí.

-Es cierto.

Alice suspiró, miró a la ventana con aire triste… sabía que echaba mucho de menos a Jasper… no era justo para ella sufrir tanto… Algo llegó a mi mente.

-¡Alice! Tengo algo para ti. Lo encontré cuando salí.

Me miró extrañada.

-¿Algún otro sobre misterioso?

-Si, lo encontré cuando me marchaba, estaba atorado en la puerta. Iré por él, está en mi abrigo…-intenté ponerme de pie, pero Edward me detuvo con delicadeza.

-Amor, tus intenciones son buenas, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que si oyes un minúsculo ruido proveniente de la sala, entrarás corriendo. No puedes hacer eso, así que iré yo.

Le puse un puchero a Edward que muy amablemente besó para salir de ahí.

Me conocía tan bien…

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí, Alice?

-Uhm… me preguntaba, ¿quién crees que sea la persona misteriosa de las cartas? ¿Será un chico?

-Estoy muy segura que sí.

-Ya… ¿quién será Bella? Apenas si conozco gente en Londres.

-Quién sabe, quizá te lleves una buena sorpresa.

-¿Y si alguien quiere hacerme una broma?

-Eso sería cruel.

-Tengo miedo…

Tomé su mano y la apreté.

-Está bien Al, nosotros te defenderemos. ¿Crees que Edward permitiría que alguien te dañara?

Negó con una sonrisa.

-Correcto, entonces, quédate así, con esa sonrisa, porque así te ves más bonita.

Se rió y yo con ella.

-Muy bien, aquí está el dichoso sobre—anunció Edward batiendo el sobre por encima de su cabeza.

Alice se puso de pie corriendo y se lo arrancó.

Con manos ansiosas lo abrió y se puso a leer apresuradamente.

-Oh, Dios mío…-susurró.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Bella… ¿Qué hora es?

-Uhm… las… 9:15—respondió Edward, ella dio un gritito.

-¡Él me esperaba a las 9!

-¿Esperar? ¿Quién?—preguntó Emmett que estaba en la puerta de la cocina de la mano con Rose. Ambos sonreían.

Ah, las cosas habían salido bien.

-¡No sé quién es! Me ha mandado cartas y esta me dice que me espera en… un lugar, creo que es un edificio a las 9. Ya es tarde, muy tarde.

-¿Quieres ir?—le pregunté.

No contestó, pero sus ojos gritaban que sí.

-¿Alice?—intenté de nuevo.

-Oh, sí. Quiero ir, pero temo que ya es imposible.

-Nada es imposible—le dije, poniéndome de pie—Yo te llevaré, él lo entenderá.

-Pero, pero, me veo horrible Bella, no estoy presentable y…

-¡Tonterías! Alice, te ves maravillosa, tu siempre te ves maravillosa.

Se sonrojo.

-Gracias.

-Ya me agradecerás después, ahora, andando.

-Eh, Bella. Creo que es más prudente que Emmett la lleve—me dijo Edward.

-¿Emmett?

-Si, él… conduce más rápido y puede volver bien.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, se conducir perfectamente bien mi Audi. Además, dudo que Emmett conozca el lugar.

-Por favor Bella, confía en mí. Está perdiendo tiempo. El Audi tiene un GPS perfecto, Emmett lo hará bien.

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todos estos días hermanita? Creo que ese edificio es el que tiene las gárgolas más espantosas del universo—Emmett se estremeció.

Le miré unos segundos, la súplica pintada en sus ojos. Había algo oculto en esto. Ya lo descubriría.

-Bien, las llaves están en mi abrigo. Apresúrense o de verdad ya no habrá esperanza.

Alice, Emmett y Rose se pusieron en movimiento, en menos de un minuto, a estaban fuera de casa. Fue sorprendente.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar con Mr. Brightside de The Killers.

-¿Diga? ¿Jasper?

Me giré sorprendida. ¿Jasper? ¿El Jasper que teníamos en común?

Edward me miró con una especie de confusión y disculpa en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Hubo una serie de complicaciones, la carta no llegó a tiempo…-silencio-…Si, ella va para allá…-silencio-… ¿Qué planeaste?...—silencio-… ¿En serio? Suena fantástico, lo amará. Bien, creo que tengo enfrente de mí a una personita que merece una explicación. Me llamarás para contarme el resultado final, ¿No es así?—silencio de nuevo—Ah, maravilloso. Si, aquí estaré. Claro. Nos vemos luego. Mucha suerte.

Colgó.

-¿Y bien?—pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, nada de "¿Qué?" Edward Cullen, me ocultaste muchas cosas—me sonrió inocentemente—Es Jasper el admirador secreto, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¡Lo sabías Edward! No me dijiste nada.

-Perdona amor, no quiero que creas que no confío en ti, porque lo hago, completamente. Lo que pasa es que… sin afán de ofenderte, no eres buena mintiendo. Además, Jasper me pidió solo mantenerlo entre nosotros dos.

-Bien, no me molesta, pero sí creo que Alice se llevará una gran sorpresa. Te golpeará por haberle mentido.

Edward se me acercó, y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Oh, yo se que lo hará, pero después me va a agradecer. Esta noche, Jasper la hará muy feliz.

-¿En serio?

-Mhmm…-su voz era amortiguada por mi cabello.

-¿Y esta vez puedo saber porqué?

-Preferiría que te lo dijera Alice, pero te lo debo. De acuerdo, Jasper al fin tuvo el coraje suficiente para pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana.

-Wow, eso es genial—sonreí. Alice explotaría de la felicidad.

-Si. Jasper había estado tan distante de ella porque no encontraba el momento correcto. ¿Puedes creer que llevaba más de dos meses con el anillo y simplemente no lo hacía?

-Eso es gracioso.

-Un poco. Habló conmigo antes de venir, y entonces, el día en que hablaste con Emmett y no me encontraste en el pasillo al salir, era porque estaba hablando con él, me contó de su plan y le ayudé.

-Eres un buen hermano Edward. Ella te amará… claro, después de patear tu trasero.

Edward rió.

-Bueno, no me importará si ella es feliz.

Nos quedamos ahí, en medio de la cocina abrazados, solo pasando el tiempo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

Mi corazón siempre saltaba cuando oía eso. Sonreí como boba.

-También te amo Edward, más de lo que esas dos palabras pueden expresar.

Se inclinó para besarme y le respondí con ansias.

Ahí estaba yo, besando al amor de mi vida en una cocina de Londres.

Era el lugar más maravilloso del mundo.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Yo iba a tener la vida perfecta con las personas indicadas.

Nada podía destruir esto.

.

Tanya Denali paseaba nerviosa por la habitación del hotel. Jason llevaba mucho tiempo afuera. Ese día no lo había visto en absoluto y ya eran las 11 de la noche.

¿Sería capaz de…? No, el no podía. Ellos estaban juntos en eso y si había ido con Isabella…

Ah, si seguía pensando en cosas de ese tipo, se volvería loca.

Edward Cullen era una obsesión, ella lo tendría a como diera lugar. Era suyo, nadie podía dudarlo.

La puerta se abría. Al fin.

Tanya se puso en una postura orgullosa para recibirlo.

Jason avanzó con pasos lentos, inseguros.

¿Estaría ebrio? A Jason no le gustaba beber.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?—le preguntó.

El chico levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si no lo hubiera visto desde un principio.

-Hola Tanya.

-Hola a ti también, te hice una pregunta.

-Estaba por ahí, vagando por la ciudad.

-¿Estás ebrio?

Hizo un gesto.

-No, sabes que odio la bebida.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-Nada, me siento cansado, solo quiero ir a dormir.

-No puedes

-¿Por qué no? Hoy no estoy de humor para tus juegos.

-Oye, oye, cuidado con cómo me hablas, ¿Oíste?

-Como quieras

Jason dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto con la mano. Tanya enfureció. ¿Qué se creía él?

-¡He dicho que no puedes ir a ningún sitio!

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una niña caprichosa—Jason estaba perdiendo la paciencia también.

-Tenemos que planear perfectamente bien lo que haremos contra Swan. Ya no tenemos tiempo.

Jason gimió y rodó los ojos.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Tanya, ya me fastidié, no quiero seguir.

-¡No voy a parar solo porque estás cansado! Hiciste un trato Jason, no te vas a arrepentir de esto. Quieres a Isabella, si me ayudas, puede que decida no matarla y te la quedarás. Es un buen trato, solo tienes que apoyarme.

Jason lucía fastidiado, quitó el brazo de Tanya de su hombro y caminó a la terraza.

-Déjame en paz.

-¡Jason!—chilló Tanya detrás de él.

El aire de Londres le sentaba bien, era fresco y fuerte. Como si se quisiera llevar todos sus pensamientos. Él lo aceptaba con gusto.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola!—_por favor viento, llévatela a ella también…_

-Tanya, cállate ya.

-¡No! No sé qué les pasa hoy a todos. ¿Creen que pueden desafiarme? ¿No saben lo mucho que me deben? Van a hacer lo que yo quiera, solo porque sí me desobedecen, las consecuencias serán severas.

-Tanya…

-Oh, sí, y tú verás cómo Isabella sufre, ese será un buen inicio. Seré tan malvada con ella que…

-¡Maldición! ¡Cállate ya! ¿Haz perdido la razón? ¡Suenas desquiciada!

El chico la había tomado por los hombros y la sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ella lucía asustada y desconcertada, como si no pudiera creer que Jason hubiera hecho eso.

Luego, Tanya sonrió.

-Muy buena actuación Jason, no estoy asustada.

-¡No estoy jugando! Se acabó Tanya, volveré a California, quizá vaya a Nueva York, lo que sea, pero no voy a seguir con esto.

Tanya enrojeció otra vez de ira.

-¡Mientes! ¡No serías capaz de hacerme algo así!

-Cree lo que quieras.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te seguiré a donde vayas Jason! ¡No tendrás muchas horas de vida si me traicionas!—la chica tenía los ojos desorbitados, el rostro desfigurado. Supuso que así se vería su alma.

-No te tengo miedo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, preferiría morir antes de hacer algo más de lo que tú digas.

-¡No! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Estás a mis pies!—ahora hasta su voz sonaba diferente.

-Tanya, cálmate.

-¡No me digas que me calme!—Tanya se removía entre sus brazos como una loca, no podía controlarla muy bien, se le estaba escapando. ¿Tenía tanta fuerza?

-Por favor, estate quieta, Tanya…

Pero Tanya no oía, seguía removiéndose, dando golpes para ser liberada y gritando incoherencias.

En una de esas, ella dio un golpe con su codo en el estómago de Jason, muy fuerte, le sacó el aire y por instinto la soltó.

Él se hizo un poco para atrás, mirándola, y fue entonces, que todo sucedió, que alguien apretó el botón de cámara lenta en su vida…

Tanya seguía gritando cosas, ella estaba descalza y la terraza no era techada, había llovido esa tarde.

Su rostro estaba entre una mueca malvada y el enojo, lo más raro que había visto jamás.

Su boca se movía, pero la misma persona que puso el modo de cámara lenta, apretó el botón de silencio también.

Tanya dio un paso hacia atrás, su pie pisó un charco de agua contra la baldosa y resbaló…

Abrió los ojos mucho, sus rizos me movieron bruscamente, sus brazos se abrieron intentando sujetarse de algún lado. No encontró nada.

Jason no reaccionó, solo miró a la chica caer por el barandal… No supo si gritó, todo seguía en silencio.

Todo volvió de golpe; el sonido de el quiebre de huesos contra el suelo, el final de su grito, la realidad.

Jason fue impulsado a asomarse y se arrepintió.

La luz de los jardines iluminaba el cuerpo de Tanya, con todas las extremidades y el cuello en ángulos completamente anormales, sus ojos estaban abiertos con terror y debajo de ella, se estaba formando un gran charco de sangre.

_Dios mío…_

En algún lugar, una chica gritó.

Era el momento de huir.

_¿Huir? Demonios, el no la había matado._

No, eso era seguro, pero nadie le creería. Nadie. Él sería el principal sospechoso.

-No, me largo.

En el menor tiempo posible, Jason juntó todas sus pertenencias y todo aquello que se le pudiese vincular.

Nunca debió ir a Londres con Tanya, no debió dejarse convencer. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué de su viaje…

_Bella._

Cielo santo, Bella.

¿Sería justo avisarle de su partida?

_Si._

Se lo debía.

Dejó su maleta y se dirigió al escritorio. Tomó una hoja y una pluma, ambas con el logo del hotel y comenzó a escribir. Su letra era un horror…

_Isabella:_

_Hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber…_

_._

_Bella_

-Cariño. Despierta.

Me removí entre las sábanas. Estaba tan cómoda…

-Hmm…

-Bella, amor. Ya es tarde.

-No voy a hacer nada hoy Edward—susurré adormilada—quiero quedarme aquí.

Se rió ligeramente, sentí sus labios contra mi sien y sonreí también.

-Bueno, eso suena maravilloso.

-Lo es, ¿por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?—palmeé el colchón a mi lado.

-Me encantaría, pero, ah. Acabo de recordar que en la cocina hay un delicioso desayuno de Pop Tarts de fresa, panqueques con miel, malteada de vainilla y tantas otras cosas que yo se que aprecias…

Gruñí. Edward sí que sabía cómo convencerme…

-Muy bien chico listo—me senté y quité las sábanas de encima—Estaré en la cocina en veinte minutos.

.

-Alice estaba tan nerviosa…-Rose me estaba contando acerca de la noche de ayer, ella y Emmett llegaron muy tarde (por motivos que NO quería oír) y hoy me estaba poniendo al día.

-Oh, pero supongo que las cosas fueron muy bien—Rose sonrió.

-También creo eso.

-¿Dices que ella llamó para decirte que no la esperáramos?

-¡Así es!—reímos las dos—Cielos, ya imagino las cosas que ella y Jasper debieron haber hecho.

-¿Están conspirando en nuestra contra, acaso?

Emmett y Edward entraron a la sala. Ellos se habían quedado lavando los platos del desayuno.

-Claro que sí, querido osito. Para eso vivimos las chicas, para conspirar en contra de nuestros novios.

Todos reímos.

Ellos se sentaron con nosotros a ver White Collar.

El timbre sonó unos minutos después.

-Será Alice—dije—Yo iré.

Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de dejarme ir y yo le sonreí. Ese chico era perfecto.

-Alice, ya es un poco tarde para…

-No soy Alice.

Frente a mi puerta, estaba Jason, pálido, sudoroso y con expresión asustada.

-Oh, lo lamento. ¿Qué hay Jason? ¿Quieres pasar?

-Eh, no. Solo vine a dejarte esto Bella, me voy, tengo que irme ya.

Me tendió un papel muy arrugado, lo tomé.

-Gracias, creo. ¿Qué es?—intenté abrirlo pero él puso una mano en la mía, deteniéndome.

-No. No lo abras aún, espera a que me marche.

-Ok…

Suspiró.

-Esto es… una explicación, la historia de mi tormento. Bella… de verdad lamento todo lo que hice, yo…

-Está bien Jason, no me has hecho la vida muy miserable, todo está normal entre nosotros.

Le sonreí, él se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-Eres la persona más buena del mundo. No te merecía, Edward no te merece… no estoy seguro de que haya un chico lo bastante bueno para ti.

-Lo hay, es Edward. Lo tengo conmigo.

-Bien. ¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Hazme un favor. Se feliz, no mires para atrás, ni trates de resolver cosas que no son tu asunto, ¿Está bien?

-Eso creo.

-Adiós Bella.

-Hasta luego Jason—me miró extraño—Nos seguiremos viendo, esto no es un adiós, eres mi amigo—le dije.

Su expresión pareció torturada, sonrió tristemente, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Todo esto era muy extraño…

Cerré la puerta, mirando el papel.

Ya no estaba tan segura de leerlo.

_-Esto es… una explicación, la historia de mi tormento…_

Caminé a la sala, todavía viéndolo y tomé asiento en el sillón más alejado, sintiéndome rara.

-¿Bella?—preguntó Rose.

No respondí. Ella caminó hacia mí.

La puerta sonó de nuevo y Edward salió a abrir esta vez.

-¿Estás bien?—insistió Rosalie.

-Si, sí. Es que… me acaba de pasar algo muy raro.

-¿Quién era?

-Era…

-¡Bella!—Alice acababa de entrar corriendo a la sala, con Jasper y Edward detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo han visto… es…

-Eh… ¿Chicos?—todos vimos a Emmett-¿Qué no esa es Tanya?

La televisión mostraba una noticia especial, una chica había caído de un piso quince en un hotel. En estos momentos, estaban mostrando una fotografía suya.

Era Tanya…

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Hahahaha, ya sé que igual y creen que soy muy mala por matar a Tanya, pero no pude evitarlo, se me ocurrió (¿verdad mamá? xD)**

**Perdón por tardarme chicas, mañana (u hoy, si se me hizo tarde) Martes, terminan al fin mis exámenes finales y tendré mis merecidas vacaciones. Entonces sí, terminaré este fic y seguiré con "Maní en el Cerebro" y la nueva que ya vi que les gustó un montón "Silver Lining" (¡pásense por ahí!). **

**Por cierto. Yo sé, yo se que quieren leer la cita de Jasper y Alice, y ya la tengo escrita, la pondré como un bonus. Si ustedes me convencen, se las subo, si no, no se preocupen, de todas maneras la voy a subir, solo que al final. Yo calculo que ya nada más nos queda el cap que sigue y el epílogo.**

**Muy bien chicas, me paso a retirar, estoy metidísima viendo el soccer de mi país, el mundial de la sub 17 y esos chavos son buenísimos :D**

**Gracias por pasarse por aquí y dejen sus reviews! Saben que son muy bien recibidos ;D Un beso enorme, las quiero!**

**P.S: Gracias también por las alertas y reviews del cap anterior! :D **


	24. Everything As It Should Be

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

**.**

**Chicas, gracias, yo sabía que no estaba sola… ustedes tampoco se molestaron por la muerte de Tanya… hahahaha. Las quiero, perdón por la espera, ¡disfruten esto!**

**.**

**Chapter 24. ****Everything is as it should be.**

**.**

_Bella_

.

Era Tanya. _Tanya._

-Esa definitivamente es Tanya—dijo Rosalie.

-Lo se, Jasper y yo nos disponíamos a regresar, cuando llegamos al lobby del edificio un guardia de seguridad estaba leyendo el periódico y no pude evitar ver la página principal, la fotografía de Tanya ocupaba un cuarto de ella… bueno, y también una de su… cadáver…

Alice se puso verde, y yo no la culpaba.

-Shhh, chicos, si guardan silencio, tal vez podamos oír lo que el tipo de las noticias dice—gruñó Emmett. Rosalie no le puso buena cara.

-_…Como ya veníamos anunciando al principio de nuestro programa, hoy, un grave acontecimiento ha marcado la historia de uno de nuestros hoteles, y es que amanecimos con la noticia de que en el hotel Mint, ubicado en el número treinta de John Islip Street, una chica murió. Sabemos que era Norte americana, de nombre… Tanya Denali. Pero para más detalles, vayamos al centro de la noticia con Karen Clint. Karen, te escuchamos…_

En pantalla, apareció una chica morena, con el rostro muy tenso. Detrás de ella, se veía gente moviéndose para todos lados; policías, paramédicos, gente del hotel, personas normales… Era un caos total, mezclado con las luces de las patrullas y algunos gritos.

-_Gracias Steve, estamos aquí, en el Hotel Mint donde ocurrió la desgracia de este día. Hasta ahora, sabemos que la señorita Tanya Denali, una estadounidense de 24 años, cayó por el balcón de su habitación en el piso 24. No se sabe si fue un accidente o intencional. Nuestra gente ha descubierto que se encontraba con otra persona… Jason Poynter. No se ha sabido nada de él después de la noche anterior. El cuerpo se descubrió cerca de las 4 de la mañana por un guardia de seguridad. Los forenses lo retiraron en cuanto les fue posible para realizar lo necesario. Tampoco sabemos si su familia está informada. Hasta ahora, la información es muy limitada, tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber absolutamente todos los datos. Seguiremos aquí, Steve._

-_Gracias Karen, seguiremos informándole a usted de esto, amable televidente. Ahora, vamos con Juliana Cross, con el reporte del tránsito. Juliana, estoy seguro que hay problemas viales debido a esto..._

Emmett apagó el televisor, todos miramos a todos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Chicos, esto es raro…-dijo mi hermano.

-Es verdad. ¿Tanya muerta? ¿Hasta en Londres se ha hecho enemigos?—Rosalie coincidió.

-No se que está pasando, tampoco se si es un accidente, pero creo que la familia de Tanya debería saberlo. ¿Edward? ¿Puedes llamarlos?

Edward estaba mirando un punto incierto en la pared, parecía un analista o algo, pero no se movía.

-¿Edward?—llamó de nuevo Alice—Necesitamos que llames a sus padres, solo tú sabes el número.

Edward pareció despertar de un largo sueño, pestañeó mucho y después nos miró a todos.

-¿Qué? Ah, si. Yo llamaré a Carmen y a Eleazar.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo y salió de la sala.

-Sigo sin creer todo esto. Es decir, odiaba a Tanya, pero no lo suficiente como para querer verla muerta—susurró Alice, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Accidente?—nos preguntó Jasper.

-Es difícil de saberlo Jazz—respondió Rosalie—Es decir, no creo que sea tan odiada. Hasta donde yo se, los únicos que pudieron tener algo grave en su contra, son Bella y Edward, y está más que claro que ellos no hicieron nada.

-No tan rápido nena—dijo Emmett—También sabemos que Tanya era capáz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. ¿Qué si ella se alió con alguien y no cumplió su parte del trato?

-Eso es muy de mafia Emmett—gruñó Rose.

-Pero no descartable. Aunque la mafia lo haya ocupado para sus negocios, sigue siendo un hecho que la gente se venga si algo no sale como quiere. Puede que algo así haya pasado—Jasper hubiera sido un maravilloso psicólogo.

El silencio cayó en la habitación, solo interrumpido por los pájaros que celebraban el sol mañanero.

Mi cerebro estaba bloqueado. No sabía que pensar. Coincidía con Alice; Tanya no era de mi agrado, pero no la quería muerta.

Cielos… todo esto me estaba asfixiando…

Un crujido me extrañó y me di cuenta de que había estado apretando mucho mis manos, entre ellas, todavía estaba la carta de Jason…

-Jason…

Me puse de pie, observando con los ojos como platos el papel arrugado. La carta. Oh mi Dios, la carta… era algo importante, algo me decía que tenía que ver con todo este desastre.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?—Emmett me observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego miró mis manos-¿Qué es eso?

Por instinto, la apreté entre mis manos. Tenía que leerla, pero no podía hacerlo aquí.

-Nada—dije con brusquedad y entonces salí de la sala.

Ellos gritaron mi nombre, pero no hice caso.

¿Dónde podía leer esto? Edward probablemente estaba fuera, me vería salir y me detendría. Aunque tal vez estaría más ocupado con sus anteriores suegros. No, salir no era una buena idea. Mi habitación era la única salida. Corrí hacia ahí y trabé la puerta. No necesitaba distracciones.

Me senté en mi cama y la adrenalina abandonó mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad quería leerlo?

_No, por supuesto que no. ¿Y si es la confesión de un asesinato? _Susurró mi parte cobarde.

Sacudí mi cabeza, Jason no era capáz de tales actos.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron mientras mi mente libraba una batalla. ¿Abrirla? ¿No abrirla?

Apreté los dientes y gruñí. Maldición, era mejor asustada que ignorante.

Con gestos furiosos abrí el sobre y saqué el otro trozo de papel para empezar a leer…

_Mi querida Isabella, Bella Swan. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esto, pero es más que necesario. Tienes que entender tantas cosas… Si, tiene que ver con Tanya. Ella estaba más que obsesionada con Edward, y hasta yo caí en su maldito juego. No sabes como lo lamento…_

_Ella vino a Londres conmigo, el plan era que yo te sedujera lo necesario para que tú y Edward no volvieran a estar juntos. Sabes que no funcionó. Nunca fui a tus ojos más que Edward. Ella estaba como loca, así que el plan cambió. Ahora tenía que hacer algo para que Edward pensara que tenías algo conmigo, ponerlo celoso y entonces ella entraría a consolarlo o algo peor. Creo que tampoco sirvió. Ella perdió completamente el control. Quería asesinarte, no estoy jugando, se veía tan convencida… intenté detenerla, no me escuchó. Me desesperé, le dije que paráramos y se negó. Quería irme, olvidar todo esto, ella no me dejaría…_

_Esta noche la discusión se salió de control, nunca la había visto más desquiciada. Asustaba, hablamos, llegamos a la terraza, gritó aún más, la tomé por los hombros y la sacudí para que la cordura regresara. No lo hizo. Se alejó de mí, le dije que regresaría a California, me amenazó con matarme, dije que no me asustaba y se puso más loca. Temí por su vida de verdad, la intenté retener, pero ella era sorprendentemente fuerte, me golpeó en el estómago y la solté por instinto. Gritó cosas sin sentido, ella iba descalza y un charco apareció en su camino… Te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara, ella cayó, no pude hacer nada para detenerla…_

_Te quería tanto, tan desesperadamente… te quería para mí, creo que también estaba obsesionado, y eso me llevó a aceptar todo. Me sedujo también, por cierto._

_No se a dónde iré Bella, no tengo idea, se que el personal del Hotel dará mi información y seré buscado en todos lados. No quiero ir a prisión…_

_Te amo Bella, no te quiero ver implicada en todo esto, te defendí de Tanya y en parte, si estás viva y sana, es gracias a mí._

_Quiero que olvides todo esto, que seas feliz, que tengas una buena vida con quien tú quieras. Tanya tiene lo que merece, y yo… yo también lo tendré._

_Hasta siempre._

Leí la carta más de diez veces seguidas. Oh, Jason… ¿Qué hiciste?

Era mucha información que asimilar. Tanya detrás de mí… con la intención de asesinato. ¿Hasta tal grado llegaba su obsesión por Edward? ¿Su odio por mí? Un escalofrío me recorrió. El solo pensar que ella podía acercarse a mí y entonces…

No, ya no valía la pena pensar en eso.

El destino había hecho lo suyo. Todo había terminado.

Al menos para Tanya…

.

_Edward_

_._

El padre de Tanya no se tomó bien la noticia. Me acusó de querer engañarlos, y les di toda la información que tenía. Al final me creyó, y los sollozos de su madre se pudieron oír.

Por supuesto que no me hacía feliz darles la noticia, pero creí que era mejor hacerlo yo a que se enteraran por algo tan frío como un periódico o las noticias.

En todo eso iba pensando cuando entré a la sala. Cuatro cabezas estaban unidas, cuchicheando…

-¿Chicos…?—se separaron tan rápidos y tan nerviosos que chocaron unos contra otros.

-¡Maldición, Emmett! Cuando decidí ser tu esposa, no tomé en cuenta tu cabeza tan dura…-dijo Rosalie mientras se sobaba.

-Lo mismo digo querida, pero no solo la tuya, si no la de tu hermano—y Emmett golpeó a Jasper en el hombro, que en lugar de preocuparse por sus dolencias, se preocupaba por las de Alice.

-¡Lo lamento cariño!

Alice le sonrió y le besó la frente.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?—les pregunté.

-Oh, nada interesante, solo comparábamos teorías con respecto a Tanya. Tal vez fue un accidente, tal vez no. No lo podemos decidir—dijo mi hermana.

-Tanya no residía en Londres, no creo que tuviera enemigos aquí, salvo Bella, y tú…-Jasper vaciló—Claro que no quiero decir que ustedes le quisieran hacer algo… no, por supuesto que no…

-No pasa nada Jasper, lo entiendo—respondí.

Estaba a punto de sentarme en el sillón cuando me di cuenta de que mi preciosa cabellera rizada color chocolate no estaba por ningún lugar de la sala.

Me erguí de golpe.

-¿Y Bella?—dije.

Me miraron indiferentes.

-No se. Tenía algo en las manos y salió corriendo a no se donde como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

¿Y eso no era importante?

Giré mi mirada a la puerta, ella iba entrando, revolviendo su cabello.

-¿Dónde estabas?—mi tono no fue bonito, y ella arqueó una ceja.

-Cielos Edward. Déjala respirar.

-No pasa nada Emmett—respondió Bella. Ella se acercó a mí y pasó su mano por mis cabellos, sonriéndome levemente—Aquí estoy ahora.

-Lo lamento amor. No quería sonar así. Es solo que… uhm…

-Últimamente estamos juntos a todas horas y en todo momento. Lo entiendo, yo también me siento así aunque solo hayas ido al baño.

Ella era maravillosa, y yo la amaba tanto…

Besé sus labios levemente y pude sentir su sonrisa contra los míos.

-¿De qué te ríes?—pregunté con tono suave.

-No lo se. Te amo—me dijo.

-También te amo muchísimo.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron como solo ellos solían hacerlo…hasta que el sonido del jalón de una hoja y la cara de sorpresa de Bella rompieron la magia.

-¡Emmett!—gritó ella.

Emmett estaba en la parte más alejada de la habitación desarrugando una hoja y escudriñándola como desesperado.

-¿Qué es esto, Bella? ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?

Bella corrió hacia él.

-¡Nada! Es personal Emmett—le gruñó

Emmett intentaba leer y alejarse de ella.

-A ver… "Mi querida Isabella, Bella Swan…"

-¡Silencio Emmett! ¡Ahora!—gritó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡No! Esto promete: "No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esto, pero es más que necesario…"

-¡Emmett Swan!—la furia de Bella era enorme.

¿Tan importante era esa carta?

Sin previo aviso, Bella se le aventó a Emmett como luchadora profesional.

-¡Dámela!

-¡No!

-¡Ahora Emmett! ¡Es mía!

-¿Qué tienes que esconder, Isabella? ¿Engañas a Edward acaso?

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Basta, Emmett! ¡Suéltala!

Forcejearon por un rato, nadie les podía quitar los ojos de encima, y mucho menos intentar separarlos.

Emmett empujó a Bella que estaba reacia a soltar el dichoso papel y no se cómo (llámenlo sexto sentido o el corazón) me impulsó a moverme detrás de Bella justo cuando salió volando por la fuerza del impacto y el sonido del papel rasgándose se dejó oír.

Bella cayó justo en los brazos de Edward, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Se levantó de inmediato con el pedazo de la carta que se quedó.

-¿Sabes lo molesta que estoy Emmett? ¡Era mía! ¡Mía! Tengo derecho a la privacidad, te guste o no. Devuélveme ese pedazo ya. No estoy jugando.

Los ojos de Bella estaban encendidos con pura ira y Emmett no era tan estúpido como aparentaba, así que se la regresó sin rechistar.

Bella se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana, intentando pegar con sus manos la carta.

-Emmett, no debiste hacer eso...—susurró Alice

-No estuvo tan mal, yo solo quería saber…

-Pero hay maneras Emmett, y esa no fue la mejor—le dijo ahora Jasper.

Los escuchaba solo a medias, ponía más atención a Bella, claro. Me abrí paso entre ellos y me le acerqué hasta ponerme de cuclillas a su lado.

-¿Estás bien cariño?—pregunte.

Su cabeza estaba gacha, y seguía estirando la hoja.

-Si, claro.

Recogí uno de sus rizos castaños y lo enredé en mis dedos, pero seguía sin ponerme atención., así que con mi índice levanté su barbilla. Ya no se veía furiosa.

-No creo.

-Solo me enojé un poco…

-Te entiendo.

-Edward, yo no te estoy engañando…-me dijo

Yo me reí. Después de haberse peleado como se había peleado con su hermano, solo ella podía pensar en eso.

-Claro que no mi amor, se que no lo harías. Todo está bien. No le creí ni una palabra a Emmett cuando lo dijo. La carta puede ser de tu mamá o algo.

-No es de mi mamá…-se interrumpió y se puso de pie, obligándome a mi también. Ella ya no solo me veía a mí—Es de Jason.

-¿Jason?—cuatro voces se unieron a la mía.

-La traje porque al final decidí compartirla con ustedes, pero no esperaba que Emmett hiciera eso.

Emmett lucía avergonzado ahora.

-Perdona, no quería molestarte…

-Ya ha pasado—le cortó—Ahora, ¿Quieren saber que dice?

Todos nos miramos al asentir. Nadie lo dudo.

-Maravilloso—continuó Bella—Solo que… tendrán que leerla por separado, y por voz alta, creo que es lo mejor. Siéntense.

Seguimos sus órdenes y empezamos a leer en silencio y amontonados. Tardamos como diez minutos, pero terminamos.

No sabía que decir.

-Bella—comenzó Alice—Sabes que van a tomar a Jason como primer sospechoso, ¿no es así?

-Es lo que pensé, pero él huyó ayer por la noche, según la carta, inmediatamente después de que todo pasara, así que tal vez le dio tiempo para huir sin complicaciones. En las noticias solo dijeron su nombre.

-Tal vez se emita un comunicado en todos los aeropuertos, si es que la gente del hotel encuentra a alguien que lo haya visto llegar o revisan las cámaras de seguridad—dijo Jasper.

-Y esto tira todas nuestras súper teorías tan elaboradas a la basura. Todo resultó tan simple como resbalarse en un charco y caer—suspiró Rosalie.

-No podemos hacer nada más—hablé al fin—Ya les he avisado a los padres y creo que eso es todo.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron?—preguntó Bella

Tomé sus manos entre las mías para juguetear con sus dedos antes de responderle.

-Nada bien. Al principio no me creían, pero creo que no les quedó opción. Su madre lloraba, pude oírla.

-No debe ser fácil… Que tu hija muera lejos de ti… cuando se supone que tú debes morir antes que tus hijos… Si algún día tengo hijos, haré lo posible por educarlos bien, por no dejarlos solos.

-¿Cómo que "si algún día?—le dije con enojo fingido—Vamos a tener hijos Bella, al menos unos… Uhm… digamos ocho.

-¿¡Ocho!—gritó sorprendida.

-Pues claro que si mi amor, no quiero que se sientan solos. Vamos a tener muchas preciosas Bellas corriendo y leyendo por toda la casa.

-No solo miniaturas de mí, prefiero pequeños Edwards haciendo travesuras, construyendo casas en el árbol y haciéndose raspones para que yo los tenga que curar con besos.

-De acuerdo, tendremos muchos de ambos.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó.

-Esperen, esperen, no quiero que me hagan tío tan pronto. ¡Yo soy el mayor! Deberían llegar mis hijos antes de los suyos—dijo Emmett.

-Pues la verdad—respondió Jasper—te estás tardando Emmett. Yo también quiero tener ya mi propia familia, con el amor de mi vida.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¡Rayos! Todos estamos perdidamente enamorados.

Nos unimos a su risa, así era y yo no iba a dejar a Bella por nada del universo, así como ellos no soltarían jamás a sus chicas.

.

Esa noche, algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

Estábamos acostados en su habitación, frente a frente. Ella pasaba sus suaves manos por mi cabello, desordenándolo más y yo acariciaba el trozo de piel que no cubría la tela de su playera.

La casa estaba en silencio ya. Era más de medianoche. Jasper y Alice compartían la habitación de huéspedes y Rosalie y Emmett el amplio sofá de la sala.

-¿No te sientes diferente?

-¿Diferente?

-Si... es decir, como si algo hubiera cambiado.

-Ahora que lo dices… no estoy segura. ¿Tú por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sientes que ha cambiado?

-No lo se… Quizá se deba a que Tanya ya no está. No le deseaba la muerte, no. Pero tampoco quería que siguiera intentando arruinar nuestras vidas y… -me detuve de improviso.

-¿Qué, Edward?

-Es solo que, hoy, cuando leí la carta de Jason…

-¿No estarás celoso, verdad?

-Mi amor, te amo, siempre te voy a celar, de cualquier persona.

Ella soltó una risita, y restregó su rostro en mi pecho, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Te haz sonrojado? ¿Es de felicidad?

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz… pero, por como me haz llamado…

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi amor?

Se rió otra vez.

-Bella, tú eres mi amor, eres mi vida, eres absolutamente todo para mí. No bromeo. O es que… ¿Te molesta?

-¡No! Edward, no, claro que no. ¡Me encanta! Jamás otro chico me había llamado así.

-Y no lo hará si yo puedo evitarlo… bueno, excepto tu padre, a él si le doy mi permiso.

-Muy generoso, señor Cullen.

-Pero no me distraigas, eso no era lo que quería decir—dirigí mi mano a su cuello, donde descansaba el colgante que le regalé—Cuando leí la carta y llegué a la parte en la que Jason decía que Tanya quería matarte… le creí Bella, absolutamente. Y me entró un miedo terrible. No quiero que nada te pase. Si ella se te hubiera acercado con algún arma, intentando hacerte daño por mi culpa.

-Shh, Edward, shh…-puso un dedo en mis labios—No me hizo nada, ya no puede dañarnos. Tú no tenías la culpa. La gente no escoge precisamente de quien enamorarse perdidamente. Nosotros nos llevábamos pésimo al principio. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Nos odiábamos!

-Nunca te he odiado cariño.

-Solo digamos que no nos soportábamos. Y venos ahora, tan felices, tan bien juntos…

-Era un estúpido al principio, solo quería negar lo mucho que me gustabas.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, siempre me gustaste.

-Así que desperdiciamos mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?—besé su frente con una sonrisa.

-Ahora solo nos queda disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos por delante—me dijo.

-Eso es lo que planeo hacer… por el resto de mi vida.

-El resto, ¿eh?

-Claro que si. No jugaba cuando dije que quiero tener al menos ocho hijos con tu cara.

-¿Tan raros?

-Bella, ese es el adjetivo incorrecto, el correcto sería "hermosos" porque si se parecen a ti, los chicos romperán corazones y tendré que cuidar a mis princesas de los buitres.

Ella se rió.

-Dices muchas cosas raras Edward.

-Son la verdad, pero antes de que lleguen los niños, hay algo más.

-¿Lo hay?

-Por supuesto. ¿Sabes una cosa? Primero pensé en comprarte un anillo de compromiso, pero tuve, muy a mi pesar, que desechar esa idea, porque en mi mente apareció Alice recordándome que tienes una seria aversión por el matrimonio y decidí que no era el momento correcto para hacerlo. Pero escucha algo, Bella Swan, ni tu ni nadie me impedirá que en un futuro muy cercano, te haga una proposición formal. Quiero que seas mi esposa, por toda la eternidad. Nunca me sentí como me siento contigo. Si te pierdo, no podría existir. Te amo.

Bella se quedó callada y el pánico empezó a florecer. Dios, seguramente la había asustado…

Iba a hablar, a decir lo que fuera con tal de que no se asustara… pero me ganó.

-Yo también tengo algo que decir, Edward. La aversión al matrimonio que tenía, se debía a mis padres, a que ellos no fueron felices ni diez minutos después de su boda y no quería que eso me pasara. Pero todo ha cambiado, y aunque jamás creí decir estas palabras, se lo debo a Emmett. Lo he visto con Rosalie, y está tan enamorado como ese mes de Marzo en que me hizo una videollamada y me contó que se estaba flechado por una rubia que seguro no sabía ni que existía. El amor sigue en sus ojos, algo que, según las fotos que yo he visto de mis padres, ellos no tenían. Creo que solamente se casaron porque mamá estaba embarazada y solo se caían bien. Ese no será mi error, yo de verdad te amo, y no puedo pensar en nada más que no seas tú a todas las horas. Cuando estamos juntos, no presto atención a nada, solo a ti. No quiero perderte por nada del mundo, y se que cometeremos muchos errores, y nos molestaremos, pero también habrán muchas reconciliaciones, y nuestros pequeños hijos nos unirán por siempre, no solo un papelito. ¿Quieres oír la verdad? No puedo esperar para que eso llegue.

Mi cara era de incredulidad, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Oí bien? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Oh vamos, señor Cullen, antes habló de una propuesta de matrimonio formal. ¿Qué clase de buena chica sería si le contestara antes de que ese evento se lleve a cabo?

Le sonreí con todo lo que pude.

-La mejor de todas, claro está.

-Hoy no me siento bondadosa, así que tendrá que esperar a ese día.

La abracé y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanté de la cama, haciéndola dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Ella reía fuertemente agarrada de mi cuello.

-¡Te amo Isabella! ¡Te amo!—grité.

Alguien golpeó la pared y después, un grito de Emmett se oyó desde la sala.

-¡Ustedes escandalosos! ¡Mi Rose y yo no hacemos tanto ruido! ¡Si no quieren que suba con un balde de agua fría, sepárense ya y duerman!

Bella se soltó de mis brazos y corrió a la puerta, donde se asomó a gritar por el pasillo.

-¡Es mi casa Emmett! ¡Y ya no soy una niña!

La voz de Rosalie se oía amortiguada cuando dijo: "Déjalos en paz Emmett, no es nada que tú y yo no hayamos hecho"

Y entonces ya no se oyó nada.

-Regresa junto a mi, futura señora Cullen.

Ella cerró la puerta y me sonrió arqueando sus cejas.

-Todavía no le he dado mi respuesta.

-Oh, pero, pecando de adivino, se lo que dirá. Ahora ven y bésame.

Me mostró su preciosa sonrisa antes de acercarse corriendo.

La capturé en mis brazos y la besé.

Este era el momento perfecto, cuando estábamos juntos y embonábamos como una gran puzzle humano. Ella estaba hecha para mí y yo para ella.

-¿Me amarás toda la vida?—preguntó.

-Con toda mi alma—le respondí.

Y así como ella, no podía esperar para el futuro que teníamos por delante.

_Fin :D_

_..._

_Awwwwwwwww mis niñas! Ódienme todo lo que quieran, no las voy a culpar, de verdad. Pero les diré que pasó: Primero, no tenía inspiración, después, perdí mi memoria favorita u.u luego, entré a tercer semestre de preparatoria y es aquí donde las cosas se ponían rudas, porque ya nos estamos dedicando completamente a la parte en la que me voy a especializar, que es Redes en Cisco (muy conocida, la verdad, sus computadoras seguro usan esas conexiones!) y me daba miedo porque decían que era muy difícil, así que quería adaptarme un parcial antes de dedicarme a algo más y salió bien! Tengo diez en esa materia._

_Y ya me tienen aquí, terminando el fic. Snif, snif… estoy muy triste! Es el primer bebé que termino y no es muy largo._

_Espero con todo el corazón que les guste, ya nada más nos queda el epílogo, que si todo sale bien, les subo mañana o el domingo, a más tardar. __Promesa._

_Pásense por mi One Shot "Nine In The Afternoon" y díganme que les parece, vale?_

_Comenten aquí también! Ya me voy porque ya es tardecito y hoy hice muchas cosas xD_

_Las adoro! Y nos vemos prontito con el Epílogo (Awww, no quiero dejar ir a mi bebé xD)_


	25. Epilogue And After All

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD **

.

**Epilogue: And After All… A Wonderwall. **

**.**

**Especial para mi Tamy (Te quiero mejor amiga virtual!) Diianiz (que algún día llegará a este cap… espero…), ****jennyteamedward, Robmy, marzze, Naie Masen Cullen (awww bonita, ¡haz estado desde que empecé! aquí tienes el epílogo :D), Perl Rose Swan y a mi Leslie (aunque ya no nos vemos, yo se que sigues aquí). A todas ustedes, gracias por estar conmigo en el capítulo final :D**

**.**

"_No puedes creer que los sueños son solo sueños, si no, ¿quién los va a hacer realidad?"_

_**.**_

_**Dos meses después.**_

_Edward_

-Yo, Jasper Hale, te prometo a ti, Alice Cullen, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Y yo, Alice Cullen, te prometo a ti, Jasper Hale, amarte y respetarte por siempre y para siempre cuando estés enfermo y cuando no y cuando nos vaya bien y sobre todo cuando nos vaya mal. Prometo darte muchos hijos y hacerte increíblemente feliz aunque a veces te saque muchas canas porque vaya mucho de compras, pero debes estar seguro de que te voy a amar con todo mi corazón y el resto de mi existencia… eh… se que esos no eran los votos que había hecho para nosotros… pero sentí la necesidad de decírselo a Jasper. Era ahora a nunca.

Todos los presentes reímos. Mi hermana era única.

-Muy bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia.

Mientras Alice y Jasper se daban su primer beso de casados, todos los presentes aplaudimos como locos. En especial Emmett, que silbaba y gritaba como niño pequeño.

Bella y yo estábamos junto a los novios, porque éramos los padrinos. No pude sacarle los ojos de encima ni diez segundos, y todo se lo debía a mi hermana; para las damas de honor había escogido un vestido color azul lapislázuli que resaltaba su piel de porcelana, sus ojos y cabello chocolate y como si eso no fuera suficiente, marcaba de manera sugerente todas y cada una de las curvas que ella tenía.

Alice me quería matar… pero tenía que agradecerle por ello.

Cuando se separaron, Alice corrió hacia mí.

-¡Edward!

La atrapé en mis brazos, levantándola ligeramente.

-Felicidades hermanita—rió en mi cuello.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña Eddie, me he casado, con la mejor persona del mundo.

Nos separamos solo un poco. Su cara brillaba con la felicidad del día. Jamás se había visto más hermosa.

-Para mí siempre vas a ser mi pequeña hermana, no hay manera de que eso cambie. Luces tan feliz…

-Lo soy, ¡Oh, Edward! Es como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar con este sentimiento. Lo mejor de todo es que se que Jasper es la persona correcta, que no me sentiría así si fuera cualquier otro chico del planeta. Me ama de verdad.

-Y más le vale.

-¡Ah! Así que tenemos al hermano protector por aquí, ¿eh?

Ella me picó en las costillas, igual que cuando éramos niños.

-Claro que si. Te amo demasiado pequeña Allie.

Su rostro se llenó de ternura.

-Y yo también te amo demasiado, pequeño Eddie. Gracias por estar conmigo en el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Siempre que quieras.

Nos abrazamos otra vez. De verdad esperaba que fuera muy feliz.

-Por cierto, Bella se ve asombrosa.

Me pegó en el hombro.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Es mi día, se supone que tienes que verme a mí!—era un falso enojo, ella seguía sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas hermanita? ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Sabías que me traería babeando todo el tiempo.

-Ah si, eso es verdad. Soy brillante, ¿a que sí?

Besé su frente.

-Por supuesto que sí. Gracias.

-No hay de que, tómalo como un regalo por haberla secuestrado tantos días antes de la boda y por robártela ayer.

-Si… eso no me gustó.

-¡Ni a ella! Cielos, debiste oírla: "Oh Edward", "Te extraño, Edward", "¿Dónde estás Edward?", "Alice, te odio por no dejarme con Edward"… ¡Agh! Tuve que esconderle el celular para que no te llamara.

Me reí.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy extrañable.

-¡Ni siquiera se si esa palabra existe!

Ambos nos reímos de nuevo, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡No acapares a la novia!

-¡Mamá!—Alice salió de mis brazos para correr a los de mi madre.

Era un caos, todo el mundo quería felicitar a los novios. Jasper estaba abrazando a Rosalie y tenía larga fila por detrás. Bella y Emmett charlaban con su madre.

Ah si, Reneé. Decidió que tenía que hacer las paces con su hijo mayor después de tanto tiempo. No digo que haya sido bonito. Se gritaron unas tres horas antes de que todo lo que se oyera fueran los sollozos de felicidad y arrepentimiento. Bella me dijo que Emmett le contó que su madre le había aventado un florero, pero no creo.

El jardín de mi casa nunca se había visto tan lleno de vida. Aunque en realidad, esta era la casa de mis padres, en Forks. Alice la escogió como lugar para su boda.

Hubo muchas discusiones con respecto a dónde sería, pero ella se fue por lo sencillo, quiso que fuera aquí y Jasper quiso complacerla.

Por mi parte, creo que fue una maravillosa elección.

-¿En qué estás pensando?—la voz de Bella vino de detrás de mí.

Me giré y me quitó el aliento una vez más. Se veía tan hermosa…

-En que el jardín luce muy bien, pero ahora mismo, solo puedo pensar en que quiero llevarte aparte. Te ves más que hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Te gusta? Todas las damas lo estamos usando…-dijo como si nada.

-¿En serio? Pues creo que eres la única que se ve como una diosa en él.

-Que Emmett no te oiga decir eso. Rosalie también se ve muy bien.

-Pero no puedes comparar "muy bien" con "como una diosa"

Ella se acercó a abrazarme y yo hice lo propio poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Usted también se ve guapísimo.

-Gracias amor.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre nosotros.

-¿Crees que así será nuestra boda?—susurró.

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Será mejor, y Alice se caerá de envidia cuando vea que tu boda será la mejor del mundo, porque será conmigo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Sus labios rozaron los míos juguetonamente y yo los atrapé, subiendo la temperatura del beso.

Ella era perfecta y jamás me cansaría de decirlo. Vivíamos en Londres, en su apartamento. Ella seguía trabajando y yo estaba estudiando en el colegio de música que siempre soñé. Siempre la recogía al salir de su oficina y de ahí, íbamos al supermercado a comprar la cena o íbamos a algún restaurante.

Los fines de semana, eran mi parte favorita. Hacíamos turismo por Londres. Bella conocía los lugres más asombrosos de toda la ciudad y siempre me sorprendía por completo.

Antes de venir a la boda, decidí darle la sorpresa más grande, justo cuando fuimos a Vauxhall Park a un picnic nocturno…

….

_-Edward, había visitado antes Vauxhall Park, pero jamás me había parecido tan asombroso como esta noche._

_La iluminación había sido guiada por Alice, lo demás, era todo mío; la manta a cuadros en el pasto, la comida encargada de su restaurante favorito (no quería que se indigestara con mis intentos…) vino tinto y lo mejor, estaba en mi bolsillo derecho…_

_-Me alegra mucho que te guste. Desde que me instalé en Londres haz sido tú quien me ha mostrado lo mejor de la ciudad, y creí que era mi turno._

_-¿Lo buscaste en Google?_

_-¿Qué? ¡Pfff! ¡Claro que no!—me llevaría ese secreto a la tumba…_

_Ella me miró sonriente, como si supiera justo lo que estuviera pensando._

_-¿Entonces cómo te enteraste de este lugar?_

_-Eh… todo el mundo lo conoce Bella. Siempre quise visitarlo._

_-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti._

_Era cierto lo que decían. Dentro de Vauxhall no se oía ni un solo ruido de las calles de Londres. Era tranquilo al extremo, como un mundo aparte. Un mundo en el que solo podía pensar y ver a mi hermosa Isabella Swan._

_Inesperadamente, la tensión se apoderó de mí, y supe que era hora._

_Jamás había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio y estaba nervioso como nunca antes. Este era un gran momento en mi vida, y en la de Bella también, así que quería que fuera perfecto._

_-¿Bella?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Quiero preguntarte algo._

_-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras._

_Se acomodó mejor a mi lado, para que me pudiera ver directo al rostro, pero yo tenía otros planes._

_-¿Por qué no nos ponemos de pie, cariño?—ella enarcó una ceja curiosa, pero seguía sonriendo._

_-De acuerdo…_

_La incorporé conmigo y quedamos frente a frente. Bien, era ahora o nunca._

_En el momento en que puse una rodilla en el suelo y dirigí mi mano al bolsillo, ella palideció._

_-Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…_

_-Isabella Marie Swan. Jamás creí que podía ser posible que existiera en el mundo una mujer que me hiciera perder la cabeza, que estuviera en mi mente todo el día. Pero gracias al cielo, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Eres tú lo único que quiero para siempre, tu rostro lo que quiero ver cuando me duerma y cuando me despierte, tu sonrisa para alegrarme el día, tu calidez la que esté en mi cama todas las noches, tus besos los que me dejen sin sentido, tu corazón el que me pertenezca, que solo tengas ojos para mí. Te prometo, que te voy a proteger de cualquier mal que intente amenazarte y que yo jamás voy a herirte de ningún modo. Tendremos una larga y preciosa vida juntos, envejeceremos, veremos a nuestros hijos y nietos. Son tantas cosas las que quiero proponerte pero estoy tan nervioso… así que simplemente diré que te amo, y te ofrezco mi vida y mi corazón… para siempre. _

_Para ese instante, ella estaba llorando… y me hubiera preocupado si ella no hubiera estado sonriendo._

_-Edward…-susurró._

_-Espera Bella, no seas tan impaciente, todavía falta lo más importante—sonrió aún más—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa?_

_Saqué la cajita y la abrí mostrando el anillo. Era de oro blanco, con tres diamantes a cada lado de un lapislázuli, que relucía esperando la respuesta._

_-Oh Edward. ¿Cómo es posible que aún lo dudes? ¡Si! Mi respuesta hoy y siempre va a ser si._

_Me puse de pie y me apresuré a sacar la joya. Tomé la mano de Bella y sentí un alivio inmenso al ver que encajaba correctamente._

_-Gracias Bella. Gracias por aceptarme._

_Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, yo las limpié con varios besos._

_-Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen. Gracias a ti por todo esto._

_-Ni lo menciones. Haría cualquier cosa por ti mi amor._

_Decidimos que estaríamos más cómodos en la manta, así que ella se recostó en mi pecho._

_-¿Cuándo les daremos la noticia a los demás?_

_Gemí._

_-Quiero disfrutar este momento solo contigo cariño. Ya mañana lo decidiremos._

_-De acuerdo, pero yo creo que la boda de Alice sería un momento estupendo._

_¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_Se rió contra mi pecho._

_-¿No te lo había dicho? Esta mañana llegó la invitación a la boda de tu hermana y Jasper. Será en Forks._

_-¡Claro que no me lo habías contado! ¡No olvidaría algo tan importante!_

_-Ahora ya lo sabes, tu hermana se casa en un mes._

_-¿Un mes? Cielos, es tan poco tiempo…_

_-Yo tengo entendido que para ella, es mucho tiempo. No ve la hora en que sea oficialmente la señora de Hale._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Cuando hablé por la mañana por Skype._

_-Ah, Bella Swan, eres malvada, debiste haberlo mencionado. Pero tienes razón. Será un buen momento._

_-Lamento no habértelo dicho._

_-Un "lo lamento" no la salvará esta vez, señorita Swan…_

_-¡Edward! ¡No!_

_Ella sabía lo que venía…_

_-Oh si, cariño… por supuesto que sí…_

_¡Un ataque de besos!_

_Su carcajada se esparció por todo el lugar._

_Y el ataque se extendió… y se extendió… hasta el amanecer…_

…_._

Lo que Bella no sabía, era que yo ya había planeado aún más nuestro futuro. Acababa de comprar una casa preciosa en West London. Más explícitamente, en Kensington.

Sabía que la iba a amar. Me basé en sus gustos para escogerla y tuve que faltar a varias clases pero no me importaba.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! Es hora de las fotos, ¡Andando!—el grito de mi madre me despertó de mi ensoñación.

Bella me jaló y me condujo a la parte indicada, y mientras lo hacía, pensé en lo bien que congeniaba ella con mis padres. Sin duda, estarían muy felices con la noticia de otra boda.

.

El banquete acababa de terminar. Emmett me codeó, porque ambos queríamos decir unas palabras a los novios.

Antes de pararme, besé a Bella en los labios y Emmett hizo lo propio con Rose.

Había algo raro en ellos… no podía identificarlo pero lo sabía…

-Bueno Edward—me dijo Emmett ya al micrófono—He decidido que tú hablas primero.

-Vaya, que amable—respondí sarcásticamente—De acuerdo… aquí vamos—Prendí el micrófono-¿Hola? Quisiera tener su atención unos momentos. Quiero decirle algo a los novios.

La gente inmediatamente puso sus ojos en mí. Pude ver a Bella, que se perdió un poco de color antes de comprender que era lo que iba a hacer.

_Si bueno. Ya era hora._

-Eh… antes que nada, hola a todos. Uhm… yo quiero agradecerles por estar aquí, haciendo feliz a mi hermana. Alice, te ves hermosa. Justo como me dijiste, estás opacando a todas las demás chicas de este jardín. Excepto a mi novia, claro…-ella gritó "¡Edward!" mientras la gente se reía-¿Qué quieres que diga? Tú te encargaste de hacerla resplandecer hoy. Muy bien, muy bien. Ese no es el punto. Mi querida hermana. Todavía me acuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos en este mismo jardín a las princesas y a los dragones. Jamás dejaste que nadie que no fuera Jasper, ocupara el papel de tu príncipe, y estoy casi seguro de que Jasper, no hubiera permitido que nadie más fuera su princesa. Cuando se hicieron novios, no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Dios… creo que han estado juntos desde siempre. ¿Están pegados por la cadera o algo?—las risas otra vez—De acuerdo. Solo quiero que sean increíblemente felices, que se amen y que se apoyen. Jasper, si alguna vez hieres a mi hermanita, tú y mi puño tendrán una reunión interesante. Ni siquiera voy a oír explicaciones, así que piénsalo bien—Jasper se aflojó el cuello y sonreí—No los asusto más. Felicidades, los quiero.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y me regresé de golpe, tenía algo más de decir, claro.

-¡Ah! Pero antes de cederle el micrófono a Emmett, quiero hacerles un gran anuncio. ¿Isabella? ¿Puedes venir aquí por favor, amor?

Bella se paró con dificultad. Ahora estaba roja y caminó apresuradamente hacia la mano que le ofrecía.

-Hoy, Bella y yo queremos darles una gran noticia—continué. El sollozo de mi mamá se oyó por todos lados, ¡Y aún no decía nada! Decidí soltarlo sin más. —Amo esta linda señorita, le he propuesto matrimonio ¡y ella ha aceptado!

Alice y mi madre gritaron de alegría y sin importarles nada, corrieron hacia nosotros. Las demás personas aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—me regañaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perdón!—les respondí riendo.

Ellas abrazaron a mi novia, que intentaba escuchar las palabras de las dos.

-Vamos a tener que hablar mucho Bella—dijo mamá-¡Hay tanto que planear!

-Claro que si, señora Cullen—le respondió.

-¡Esme, Bella! Ya habíamos quedado en eso.

-Perdón, la costumbre…

Se llevaron arrastrando a Bella entre mil consejos más y no me quedó más que seguirlas.

-Es tu turno Emmett.

Emmett me veía con los ojos como platos y boquiabierto. Eh… creo que era el hermano celoso…

Antes de que pudiera decirme o hacerme algo, le puse el micrófono en la mano, corrí detrás de mi madre. Ella me defendería, sin duda…

El carraspeo de Emmett se oyó por el micrófono.

-Eh… hola a todos. Yo… yo… perdón por perderme un poco, pero… Me acabo de enterar que mi hermanita se va a casar y… ¡Wow! Cullen, si algo malo le pasa, ¡eres hombre muerto!

Maldición… otra amenaza de muerte,

-Pero ese es tema para otro día—siguió—Aunque de hecho… Edward me dejó sin muchas palabras. Ustedes son como mis hermanos, Alice es el duende que adoro y Jasper es uno de mis compañeros en todas mis aventuras. No tengo ninguna duda de que van a ser la pareja más feliz del planeta, claro, exceptuando a mi Rose y a mi, que ¡por cierto! Edward no es el único que va a dar grandes noticias hoy. Bella, serás tía muy pronto. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Los gritos se hicieron presentes otra vez, y mi Bella abrazó a Rosalie con fuerza.

-¡Felicidades chicos! Quiero salvar a mi esposa de las garras de mi hermana.

La gente aplaudió otra vez, y llamaron a Alice y a Jasper a su primer baile, que resultó ser Fix You, de Coldplay.

Los invitados prestaron por completo su atención a la miel que derramaban los novios y yo me giré a Bella.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-De maravilla. Alice, Rose y tus padres están muy felices.

-¡Genial! Pero a tu hermano no le cayó bien la noticia…

-Lo superará, ya no tengo doce.

Me besó.

.

-¿Papá? ¿Te molesto si te robo a mi novia?

Mi padre me sonrió.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. De todos modos ya me había cansado—le guiñó un ojo a Bella—Nos vemos después Bella.

-Hasta luego Carlisle—Bella me miró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto bailar y el peinado tan elaborado que Alice ordenó para ella. Recogí un rizo entre mis dedos

-Hola mi amor, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-¡Claro! Tu padre es un excelente bailarín. No me lo dijiste.

-No, no sabía que tenías interés en ello—bromeé. Me golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

-No es eso. Solo pudo haber surgido.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ir a mi lugar favorito en la casa?

-¿Tú habitación?

Mis ojos se abrieron con sincera sorpresa.

-¡Bella Swan! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!—se puso increíblemente roja y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo… eh…-le di un abrazo de oso.

-No pasa nada cariño, pero no. No es mi habitación. Esa ocupa el segundo lugar. Te la voy a mostrar a fondo en breve, pero antes, quiero enseñarte este lugar. Andando.

Le tomé de la mano y pasamos entre todas las parejas. La boda era un éxito, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Bella había capturado el ramo (aunque estoy seguro de que eso fue obra de Alice) estaba más que contenta con sus dos padres aquí y yo también. Charlie Swan me conocía, me confió a su pequeña.

Rodeé la casa y la llevé justo al frente, al columpio del porche.

-Llegamos.

-¿El columpio?—me preguntó.

-Claro, tomé muchas decisiones aquí, es un lugar de paz, aquí en Forks… eh… básicamente el pueblo es un lugar de paz…-me interrumpió poniendo dos dedos en mis labios.

-Es perfecto, me encanta. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Esta vez ella tiró de mí hasta que llegamos al columpio y nos sentamos.

-Es muy cómodo y la vista al bosque es preciosa. Entiendo porqué es un buen lugar.

Se acurrucó contra mí y yo abrí mis brazos con gusto. Se sentía tan en paz…

-¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?—dije.

-¿En qué?—susurró.

-En que estamos en una boda…

-¿En serio, Edward? ¿Estás hablando en serio?—respondió bromeando.

-¡Espera pequeña impaciente! Iba a decir que estamos en una boda. Fue justo en una boda en donde nos conocimos. La boda de tu hermano. Y aquí estamos, en la siguiente boda, juntos, planeando la nuestra.

-¿Quieres que te de un dato curioso? Emmett me confesó que solamente se iba a fugar a Las Vegas con Rosalie, que no iba a hacer gran cosa, y planeaba llevarla a Londres para que me conociera. No nos hubiéramos conocido… hubieras seguido con Tanya y quizá, estuvieras haciendo planes de boda con ella en este mismo instante.

-Yo también tengo un dato curioso para dar. No iba a asistir a la boda. Tanya no quería que viniéramos. Supongo que intuyó el peligro o simplemente era porque a ella no le caía bien nadie. Solo la invitaron por mí, estoy consiente. Como sea que se dieron las cosas, no me importa, pasaría mil veces lo mismo si supiera que voy a terminar así con la chica más maravillosa del mundo en mis brazos en mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

-Siento lo mismo. ¡Ah! ¿Te dije que tengo noticias de Jason?

-No, ¿es en serio?

-Si, claro. Me llegó una carta. Muy breve, pero me escribió, al fin y al cabo. Está en Marruecos, haciendo una nueva vida. Creo que se cambió el nombre y todo. Como era rico, inventó su muerte para todos los demás.

-Interesante…

En cuanto a la muerte de Tanya, se había declarado accidental porque nadie había conseguido encontrar a Jason. Cuando los padres de Tanya llegaron, pidieron a la policía que se me interrogara. No lo podía creer, pero lo dejé pasar porque era inocente. Los chicos comprobaron mi coartada.

Al final de cuentas, los padres de Tanya se llevaron el cuerpo de su hija de Londres y no hemos sabido nada más de ellos.

-Estoy tan tranquila aquí…-dijo Bella.

-Te comprendo perfectamente.

-¿Estás consiente que durante el tiempo que estemos aquí seré secuestrada por Esme para planear nuestra boda, verdad?

-Ah maldición. No, no pensé en eso.

-Si, se ve en tu cara.

-No te burles, ambos vamos a sufrir. Pero debes saber que soy muy hábil para secuestrar a la gente.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso parece prometedor, señor Cullen. Y aunque tus planes fallen, tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que he oído jamás. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Si ella me decía eso todos los días. Nada podría salir mal.

…..

_¡Mis chicas! Awwws, estoy nostálgica. Ya, esto se termina por fin. Es triste dejar a mi bebé, pero por otra parte, me voy a dedicar al 100 a mis otras historias, así que no las dejo y las invito a seguirme por allá, ¿vale?_

_Espero que les guste y de verdad, las amo por estar aquí, ponerme en favoritos, en alertas y más que nada, que me dejaran su opinión, porque me alegraron el día a lo máximo y si yo les pude devolver un poquito, me doy por bien servida._

_Emm… ya no se que más decir… hehehehehe. Cuídense nenas, saben que nos vemos por los otros. No las dejo solas xD_

_._

_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

_¡Pero les tengo un regalo final! ¿Se acuerdan de que les dije que había un Bonus de la noche de Alice y Jasper? ¡Está más que listo! Si son lindas (ustedes siempre lo son!) se los subo muy muy prontito, ¿vale? :D (L)_


	26. Bonus: The Start Of Forever

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mí se me dé la gana xD **

**.**

**Bonus: The Start Of Forever…**

**.**

_Alice._

Maldición.

Maldición _Maldición._

-Emmett, ¿podrías ir más rápido?—estaba irritada, y nerviosa. ¿Qué no se supone que eligieron a este chico porque era rápido?

-Tranquila Alice—me dijo Rose—hay un poco de tráfico, es el centro de la ciudad.

Moví mis dedos nerviosamente en mi regazo. De repente, la parte trasera del Audi me parecía pequeñísima. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa.

Bonito momento para que mis dones de vidente fallaran, ¿serían los nervios? Quizá, pero no intuía nada.

-¿Cómo sabrás que hacer cuando llegues?—Emmett preguntó-¿La carta dice algo?

Saqué de mi bolsillo la carta. Ya estaba arrugada.

-Sí, creo que dice algo…

-Bueno, ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Dinos!—Rose estaba casi tan ansiosa como yo.

-Correcto… uhm…dice que me espera en ese edificio…y luego… habrá algo que me hará saber que estoy en el sitio indicado… y luego vienen otras cosas que no tienen necesidad de saber—enrojecí y Rosalie me dio una risita cómplice.

-Ya se, ya se, cursilerías de chicas.

-No te parecen "cursilerías de chicas" cuando me las recitas Emm—retó Rosalie.

-Si, cariño, pero porque a ti te encanta oírlas.

Se miraron fijamente. Estábamos en un alto, así que no había problema por eso.

El problema es que yo reconocía esa mirada.

Yo miraba así a Jasper.

Claro que aún seguía completamente enamorada de él. Pero parecía que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Ni una sola vez me ha llamado o mandado mensajes.

Eso deprimía a cualquiera.

_Ah Jasper… ¿aún piensas en mí? ¿Estaré traicionándote con esto? ¿Te importaría siquiera?_

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!

-¿Qué?

-Ya estamos aquí.

Observé fuera de la ventana, Emmett estaba estacionado en una doble fila ganándose los reproches de la gente.

Cielos, eso sí fue rápido.

-Alice, es hora de que salgas. Estaremos por aquí por cualquier cosa. Rose trae su celular y yo también. Nos llamarás si necesitas algo o tenemos que recogerte.

-Si.

-Bien. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-…

-…

-¿Alice?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

-¿Segura?

-Es que no se qué hacer.

-Bueno, puedes empezar por salir del auto.

Ellos tenían razón. Yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar.

-Es una buena idea.

-Aha, hazlo ahora.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Rose, tengo miedo.

-Oh linda… ¿De qué?

-No se… de lo desconocido supongo.

-Todos tenemos miedo de lo desconocido Al, pero si no lo enfrentamos y resultaba ser una cosa maravillosa, terminaremos lamentándolo el resto de nuestra vida. ¿Crees que te vamos a dejar desprotegida? En absoluto. Estaremos muy muy cerca. Nada te pasará.

Emmett y Rosalie me miraban intentado infundirme confianza. Sus sonrisas de apoyo fueron todo lo que necesité.

Respiré profundo y me moví, dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

-Vale, ahí voy—hicieron sonidos de aprobación—y, ¿chicos?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Salí del auto, el frío de la ciudad me hizo apretar más mi abrigo, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el Audi y el miedo me llegó otra vez.

No había nadie fuera del edificio, todo estaba solo y me inquieté.

_Oh no, no debí haber venido…_

-¿Señorita Cullen?

Me giré muy rápido inspirada por la sorpresa.

Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido completamente de negro, me sonreía.

-Soy yo.

-Excelente. Tengo algo para usted.

Extendió una mano con un sobre más.

Al menos estaba en el sitio indicado… Era el mismo loco de las cartas.

La abrí rápido. Quería que todo esto terminara ya.

_Mí amada Alice…_

_Todo lo que empieza, llega a su fin._

_Queramos o no._

_Yo no lo deseo así. Todo acaba de empezar, no puedo dejarte ir._

_Esta noche, trataré de remediar todos mis errores_

_Quiero una vida contigo_

_Y esta noche, es solo el inicio de "para siempre"._

_._

_Sube hasta el último piso por el ascensor, sabrás que hacer._

La cerré, no muy segura de cómo sentirme.

Estaba sola de nuevo. Cielos, esto era increíblemente extraño, pero ya no había tiempo que perder.

.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, todo estaba oscuro, excepto por un tenue resplandor proveniente del lado izquierdo. ¿Esa era mi señal?

Salí de la cabina y giré a la izquierda, por el piso, había un camino de velas, el olor a lavanda llenaba el aire y algunos pétalos de rosas rosadas rodeaban las paredes.

Era una vista preciosa.

Y era obvio que yo tenía que seguir caminando por ahí.

Solo fueron unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegué a una puerta corrediza de cristal, la desplacé internándome de nuevo en el ambiente frío.

-¿Hola?—pregunté insegura.

Nadie me contestó. Caminé un poco más para adelante.

-¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Silencio de nuevo.

El lugar era una especie de mirador, el barandal era de cristal y tubos de metal, muy sofisticado.

La vida nocturna Londinense me era mostrada desde las alturas. Muy muy hermosa.

De pronto, todo se iluminó, gracias a unos pequeños faroles esparcidos por todos lados.

De algún lugar, comenzó a sonar una melodía tranquila. La conocía, era Kiss The Rain, de Yiruma.

Una de mis favoritas.

Todo el lugar estaba adornado con rosas rosadas, haciéndolo ver como un lugar romántico y acogedor.

Una mesa en el centro tenía una botella de algún alcohol dos platos, velas, copas y una cesta de picnic.

-Hola Alice…

Esa voz. Me tensé. Yo la conocía perfectamente. Adoraba dormir con ese arrullo y despertar con ese sonido acompañado de la mejor sonrisa del universo.

Jasper estaba saliendo de detrás de un arreglo floral, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata. Se veía guapísimo, más de lo que recordaba.

Él me sonreía con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Lucía un poco nervioso.

-Jasper… ¿Qué haces aquí?

No supe qué más decir.

-Yo… quería verte.

-Ah…

Nos quedamos callados, me sentía un poco tonta e incómoda. Era muy raro, jamás me había sentido así en compañía de Jasper.

Él se pasó la mano derecha por la nuca.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Aunque las cosas se estuvieran dando un poco torpes, tenía que decir que un Jasper nervioso era adorable.

-Seguro.

Él se acercó a mí, tomando mí brazo me condujo a la mesa, movió la silla para mí como un perfecto caballero y esperé a que él se sentara.

No dijimos nada mientras comíamos.

Ni siquiera sé que comí.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Terminé mi postre, que resultó ser mousse de fresa.

Ya no soportaba esto.

-Bien Jasper, creo que si no tienes nada más que decirme, volveré a casa—me puse de pie.

-¡No! No Alice, por favor, espera—él también se había parado, llegando a mí y con la mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jasper? ¿Necesitas algo de mí? Ya ni siquiera sé que somos. Te comportabas tan extraño en casa y cuando yo estaba aquí, en Londres, no hubo ni una llamada, ni un texto. ¿Qué quieres que piense Jasper? Yo creo que está suficientemente claro, no me quieres, no tenemos un futuro juntos…

-Alice, jamás digas eso de nuevo—me acarició la cara con manos ansiosas—Te amo, te amo muchísimo, como no he amado a nadie y estoy seguro de qué es lo próximo que tengo que hacer… No cariño, no llores—no pude evitarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y él las quitó con sus pulgares—Es hora Alice, no puedo ser más un cobarde.

Me soltó y se dirigió al reproductor de música, seleccionó una canción y la puso a un volumen más alto, entonces volvió a mí.

-Señorita Cullen, ¿Me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

¿Qué podía perder? Tendí mi mano y él me acercó a su cuerpo. Estábamos muy pegados y aún podía sentir la magia de siempre, la química que generábamos juntos.

Lo amaba tanto…

La canción resultó ser _To Make You Feel My Love_ en versión Kris Allen.

Era muy romántica, y Jasper me la cantaba en el oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Estaba disfrutando mucho, y de la nada, él se separó bruscamente.

-Lo siento amor, pero ya no puedo más, tengo que hacerlo ahora.

Sacó una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo de su bolsillo y puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a mí.

No podía ser cierto…

Carraspeó.

-Mary Alice Cullen. Antes que nada, debes saber la verdad. Soy un cobarde. Hace tanto que deseaba hacer esto… compré el anillo en California, quería decírtelo, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente. Ahora me siento confiado y no puedo esperar más para decirlo—un carraspeo más—Alice, eres todo lo que siempre soñé, lo que deseaba encontrar para tener una vida perfecta. Cuando no estás conmigo, cuando no me das tus sonrisas y tu hiperactividad, no vivo. No quiero que te separes nunca jamás de mí. Te amo. Quiero que tengamos la típica vida de la que muchos se quejan, que tengamos como hijas a unas princesas idénticas a ti, y si lo deseas, también a pequeños como yo, vivir en los suburbios, tener vecinos molestos como Emmett o tu hermano Edward, no nos puede faltar el perro que ladrará toda la noche y claro que tendremos problemas, pero todo eso suena como el paraíso si puedo vivirlo contigo. Acéptame por favor, solo necesito que digas que si y entonces…-abrió la caja, mostrando el anillo perfecto-…entonces todo tendrá sentido. Daré hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz. Alice Cullen, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

Estaba muda. Ese era el discurso más bello del mundo, y era dirigido a mí. Había esperado tanto para oírlo del hombre indicado y ahora que todo estaba cumplido, las palabras cursis y de ensueño, se habían borrado de mi mente. Solo una palabra tenía en la punta de la lengua. La llave a la felicidad.

-Sí.

No fue más que un susurro, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Jasper era hermosa, resplandeciente. Él me había escuchado.

Sacó de la caja el anillo y lo colocó en mi dedo. Embonaba muy bien.

Jasper se puso de pie y me besó.

Fue tierno, era como una promesa de para siempre.

Mi cuento de hadas empezaba hoy, y él tenía razón.

… _Y esta noche, es solo el inicio de "para siempre"._

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? Ains, la verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa. Es la primera cosa que escribo de Alice y Jasper y no sé cómo me quedó. ¡Siempre puro E & B! :D Pero bueno, espero que les guste niñas, y esto es como un regalito para ustedes, por ser tan lindas, y apoyar tanto a esta historia que no empezó más que como una idea de un día aburrido.**

**Gracias, de verdad. Les debo tantas sonrisas y felicidad… Espero que esto les devuelva siquiera un poquito. Las quiero.**

**.**

**Este mensaje lo escribí hace tiempo, pero ahora quiero decirles algo más. ¡Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás! Me dicen que les encanta como escribo, que soy buenísima, que siga… y wow, ni en mis sueños más locos llegué a pensar que alguien tuviera esa opinión de mí… me han dado tanto… y les debo.**

**Ahora, algo importante, no creo que haya secuela, la verdad, y lo lamento mucho, peeeeeeero, a cambio, que les parece unos cuantos Bonus más acerca de cómo fue la vida tiempo después, ustedes saben la boda B&E, sus hijos, etc, etc, etc.**

**Solo puedo ofrecerles eso nenas, no quiero arruinar la historia con algo que no se si saldrá bien… la verdad. ¿Qué me dicen?**

**Ustedes escogen, ¿vale?**

**Mi cariño y mi agradecimiento más sincero a todas ustedes (L)**


	27. Bonus: Only With You

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**Bonus. Only With You.**

**.**

_Mis niñas, yo se que me tardé años en actualizar, pero he estado un poquito ocupada y trabajando en mis demás fics y no me llegaba la inspiración para seguir por acá. Lo que si tengo que decirles, es que ustedes son… no increíbles, ¡Lo que le sigue! En serio, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas... Me hacen muy muy feliz y jamás llegué a pensar que una historia mía sería bien recibida. Me gustaría responderles a todas, pero no todas tienen cuenta, así que sería muy cool que me dejaran algún sitio dónde localizarlas; creo que si ustedes me dieron el tiempo necesario para contarles mi historia, entonces yo puedo responderles, y con toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Nos vemos abajito, por ahora… disfruten del segundo bonus (L)_

**.**

Especial para **laurags**, bonita, tú sabes porque :3

**.**

_Bella_

Era una cascada tan hermosa… el agua era cristalina, y lo mejor de todo, era la manera en que resbalaba del cuello, los brazos, el abdomen de Edward…

Él era tan perfecto, que nunca sabré que hice para merecerlo.

Edward y toda su perfección se giraron a verme, sonriendo arrogantemente por haberme descubierto mirándolo descaradamente.

Se rio.

-Oh Bella, ¿Cuándo dejarás de verme así?

Tragué convulsivamente cuando se me acercó con su andar felino.

-Cr-cre-creo que nunca…-tartamudeé. ¿Por qué tenía que deslumbrarme siempre? ¿Acaso lo disfruta?

-Si, yo también empiezo a sospecharlo.

Nunca había visto a alguien que caminara tan rápido y con tanta gracia como él. En esos pocos segundos ya estaba prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo, sujetándome por la cintura.

-Edward…-susurré.

-¿Si, cariño? ¿Quieres que te bese?

Estaba tan cerca… podía ver con todo detalle sus rosados labios, tan apetecibles… estaba imaginándome que tan bien sabrían, que tan mágico sería el beso y entonces…

_Hi Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump in…_

Edward me miraba con la pose más gay del universo, sonriendo como… como una Barbie…

-¿Edward?

_I'm a Barbie girl In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

De repente, se había alejado unos pasos de mí para comenzar a bailar mientras cantaba con una voz aguda que no le había oído jamás. ¿Así cantará cuando toca el piano?

Regresó de golpe, chocando su nariz con la mía.

_Come on Bella, let's go party!_

Él lo gritó.

-¡Bella!—gritó de Nuevo, tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome-¡Isabella Swan!

Desperté de golpe. Edward me miraba angustiado desde arriba. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, solo tenía sus pantalones de franela, tan masculino como lo había dejado a la hora de dormir.

-¿Bella, cariño?

Carraspeé un poco antes de incorporarme y mirara mi alrededor, esperando que el Edward gay de mi sueño no surgiera jamás.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede?

Él se sentó otra vez en su lado de la gran cama.

-Es tu celular, está sonando… o estaba sonando.

-¿Si?

Empezó a sonar de nuevo, con Barbie Girl de Aqua.

-Cielo santo, esa canción es horrorosa—gimió Edward.

-Ya lo creo…

Lo tomé y lo revisé.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Alice…

-Solo ella podría poner un tono tan ridículo en tu teléfono.

Esta vez no le iba a discutir nada. En cuanto colgara, cambiaría el tono sin importarme que ella me hiciera su berrinche. Todo con tal de borrar completamente de mi memoria ese… sueño de Edward.

-¿Hola, Alice?—dije al contestar.

-¡BELLA! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME CONTESTABAS?

-Lo lamento, pero la gente suele dormir a las… dos de la mañana

-Oh… no me esperaba esa explicación, ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Zach está a punto de nacer!

-¿Zach?—estaba tan adormilada aún que no sabía quien demonios era Zach.

-Zacharias Swan. ¿Quién más?

Guardé silencio un momento… Zach… Zach… Zach… ¡Oh, por Dios, Zach!

Me paré rapidísimo, casi cayéndome en el instante.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Justo ahora?

-¡Si! Rosalie lleva dos horas en el hospital con contracciones, maldiciendo a Emmett mientras él solo dice "¡Pero Rose! Yo no hice solo al bebé y no te quejaste cuando lo hicimos" Tu sabes, con su voz lastimosa.

Reí. Si, ya podía oír a mi hermano.

-Claro. ¿Dónde están?

-En Seattle. Jasper y yo corrimos para acá en cuanto Emmett nos llamó desesperado. Incluso pudimos oír algo romperse. No dudamos en venir.

-Muy bien, si me dices el nombre del hospital, Edward y yo intentaremos llegar lo más rápido posible, ¿De acuerdo?

Alice fue muy rápida, se despidió con su voz cantarina y yo fui al vestidor por un par de jeans, una playera y un sweater.

Iba de regreso al baño cuando me acordé de Edward.

Lucía tan perdido, con su carita adorable intentando entender que hacía…

Le sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Alice está enferma? ¿En el hospital?

-No, no es Alice—quité un mechón de su frente con ternura—Lo que pasa, es que el nuevo integrante de los Swan está a punto de llegar.

Su rostro se iluminó, y mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se puso de pie y me llevó con él.

-¿De verdad? ¿Zach ya va a nacer?

-¿No oíste que no sabía quién era Zach? ¡Alice casi me mata! Espero que no se lo cuente a Rose…

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Zach ya va a nacer! Yo te acompañaré, por supuesto, solo tengo que llamar a un chico para que me cubra en mis clases y al aeropuerto.

Salió de la habitación tan rápido que fue increíble.

La que sonrió ampliamente ahora fui yo. Edward adoraba a los niños, y en las pocas visitas que mi hermano y Rose nos habían hecho en estos meses, se había quedado fascinado con la idea de un bebé.

Decidí no perder más tiempo. El bebé de Rose y Emm esperaba por nosotros.

.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si, Edward?—despegué mi mirada de la revista para prestarle atención. Él miraba soñador al frente.

-¿Crees que será guapo?

-¿Quién?

-Eh…-pareció despertar de un sueño lejano, parpadeó rápido y me miró—Zach, me refería a Zach, por supuesto.

-Ah—sonreí suavemente—Pues claro que lo será. Su mamá es espectacularmente hermosa.

-Pero quizá se parezca a su tía. Ella si es la criatura más hermosa del universo.

Me sonrojé.

-Ojalá no se parezca a mí.

Soltó una carcajada, me abrazó por el cuello y besó mis cabellos para después frotar su nariz y aspirar profundamente.

-Isabella Swan, no te ves a ti misma con nada de claridad. Pero no te preocupes; el resto de nuestras vidas, te voy a repetir que te amo y que eres hermosa. Muy muy hermosa…

.

-¿Señorita? Necesitamos saber dónde está Rosalie Swan. Ingresó aquí por parto.

La señora, cuyo gafete rezaba "Sally" ni siquiera me miró. Se quedó embobada con Edward.

Era muy común, pero suspiré de frustración. Es decir, ¡Podría ser su madre!

-¡Hermanito! ¡Bella!—nos volvimos. Alice venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

Nos abrazó fuertemente y nos arrastró por un pasillo.

-¿Cómo están, Alice?—preguntó Edward.

-Felices. Zacharias Charles Swan Hale nació hace tres horas.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche en Seattle.

Caminamos hasta una pequeña sala privada, donde Jasper miraba el Futbol Americano muy concentrado, pero ni eso pudo evitar, que girara su cabeza en dirección a su esposa en cuanto entró. Le sonrió y se acercó.

-Te extrañé mi amor—le dijo.

-Oh, vamos Jazz, solo me fui un par de segundos.

-Para mi fue una eternidad.

-Ya, ya tórtolos. ¿No les bastó esa Luna de Miel a Francia?

Ellos se miraron cómplices, y respondieron con un rotundo "No".

-¡Debería! ¡Fue un mes!

-Edward, cuñado—dijo Jasper poniéndole una mano en el hombro—Cuando sea tu boda con Bella, aquí presente, y se vayan a Rusia, China, la Antártida o cualquiera de esos lugares raros que solo a ustedes les gustan, entonces y solo entonces, hablaremos de esto.

Todos se rieron.

-Es en serio chicos, queremos ver a los felices padres y al nuevo bebé—dije.

-Seguro, vamos.

Caminamos por otro pasillo más, con Alice como líder.

Al llegar a la puerta doscientos treinta y seis, nos detuvimos. Dentro se oían risitas.

Alice tomó la perilla de la puerta y nos miró.

-De acuerdo, deben saber que adentro encontrarán dosis extremas de amor, dulzura y felicidad. Diabéticos, abstenerse de entrar a esta habitación.

Edward soltó una risita ahogada, pero yo la miré con confusión.

Ella bufó.

-Sigues sin entender mis chistes finos, Bella.

-Si le entendí…-murmuré.

Abrió la puerta sin más. Y ahí estaba la mejor demostración de una familia feliz y guapa.

La luz de la lámpara los iluminaba solo a ellos, consiente de que eran el centro de atención.

Rosalie cargaba un pequeño bultito azul con delicadeza y cariño, y Emmett alternaba su mirada entre su esposa y el bultito, totalmente embobado.

Sin ser darme cuenta, suspiré, ellos escucharon y se giraron a verme, aún con sus sonrisas bobas y contagiosas.

-Miren miren lo que les traje…-canturreó Alice, empujándonos a su hermano y a mí.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! Oh, es tan lindo que hayan venido a ver a Zach… Muchas gracias-habló Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me acerqué y con todo el cuidado del mundo, le di un abrazo.

-No hay nada que agradecer bonita—le susurré—No nos podíamos perder algo tan importante.

Cuando me separé, ella ya lloraba abiertamente, pero con una gran sonrisa. Articulo "gracias".

Emmett se abrazaba con Edward, luego mi hermano le dio un puro de chocolate a mi novio y se rieron.

Edward abrazó a Rose también, y por encima de su cabeza, pude ver al llorón de mi hermano abrirme sus brazos.

No lo pensé dos veces, corrí hacia él y me arrojé a su pecho. Me abrazó fuerte y yo podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi cabeza.

-Soy tan feliz… tan feliz, Bella.

No pude evitarlo, su nostalgia me llegó, y derramé lágrimas también.

-Lo se, Emm, claro que lo eres.

Acabamos el abrazo sin separarnos completamente, nos veíamos contentos.

-Él es precioso Bella, el bebé más lindo del universo. No había visto un bebé tan bonito desde que te vi a ti hace muchos años.

-Claro que no. Tiene tus genes y los de Rosalie, eso lo hace guapísimo.

Emmett me dio un beso en la frente y miramos de nuevo a la feliz mamá.

-Bella—ella me llamó-¿No te gustaría cargar a tu nuevo sobrino?

-¿Y-yo?

-¡Claro que tú!

-¡Seguro!

Me acerqué, y apenas me faltaban un par de pasos cuando vi la cabecita rosada, de mejillas regordetas y abundante cabello oscuro.

Rosalie me instruyó en cómo cargarlo, y me moría de miedo al pensar en lo frágil que era, pero me relajé, porque al fin y al cabo, era mi hermoso sobrino.

Se removió en mis brazos, bostezando, y desde ese instante, se robó mi corazón.

Acaricié sus mejillas, besé su frente, le susurré varias palabras sin sentido… hasta que me di cuenta de que todo lo demás estaba en silencio.

Alcé mi cabeza, todos me miraban con una sonrisa, pero la de Edward resaltaba más que nada, y la reconocí como la misma de Emmett mirando a Rosalie.

-Creo que Edward se muere por cargar a Zach también—dijo Alice riéndose.

Edward se me acercó, como entrando en una burbuja donde solo Zach y yo estábamos.

Tomó al bebé de mis brazos y lo meció tarareándole una nana.

-Me gusta esa canción…-le susurré al cabo de unos segundos. Él me sonrió.

-¿En serio? Solo es algo de lo que he compuesto en el conservatorio. Solo quiero que esperes al final de año, donde haré una presentación de mi trabajo. Te encantará.

Me le quedé mirando unos minutos más. Él era muy bueno con los niños, Zach no se revolvía en sus brazos, ni lloraba, estaba muy tranquilo. Sería su tío favorito, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Bella? ¿Haz pensado en tener hijos?—me preguntó.

-¿Hijos?

-Si, unas de estas pequeñas cositas adorables que suelen traer mucha felicidad a sus padres.

Le sonreí.

-Si se lo que son hijos, Edward. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero debo admitir que al ver a Zach… la perspectiva me gusta.

Su cara se enterneció.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Tendrías hijos conmigo algún día? Yo solo quiero que salgan tan lindos como tú.

Mi corazón se ablando. Edward era la mejor cosa que me había pasado. Solo él podía preguntar eso con tanta sensibilidad.

-Solo contigo, Edward.

Se me acercó, y aún con Zach en medio, acercó sus labios a los míos.

-No puedo esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos como a este pequeño—susurró antes de terminar de acortar la distancia.

Y la verdad, era que, después de la escena de Edward con un bebé, yo tampoco.

.

_¡Yay! Así termina este bonus. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó? Awwww, a mi si :3 La idea de Eddie como papá siempre me ha gustado. La inspiración llegó a mí esta mañana en mi clase de Operación de Paquetes, como no sabía hacer la tabla de Excel, pues me puse a escribir ante la mirada de mi amigo God que dijo: ¿Qué haceeeeeeeeeees? Y lo ignoré xD_

_Awwww bueno niñas, en serio, espero que les haya gustado, y hace mucho no lo hago, pero pondré los nombres de los reviews, alerts y favorites que me mandaron solo porque las amo mucho:_

Laurags, Agustina (),marzze (),Ivannia, eva sanz diaz, baarbii4, ilaica-fairy (), jennyteamedward (),xXArleenXx, Robmy, Pam Malfoy Black, Cullen-21-gladys, MiaCarLu, MonewHale, CasS (),Melii-kun, yasmin-cullen, Laurak Lilith Blackmore, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, elizabeth1485, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, FherniieGL, lady blue vampire, perl rose swan, adrycullen, Maricoles, msolcito, pauly cullen, esteliolo, Ronnie calove, assenav1980, gleri, Yuii-Nekoo (Mi Leslie! Te amo! Y te extraño un buen!), lilicullenvampire, tatis pattz, N4viis13, qeewacha, almadegreiff, Lucia2176, aniverch, SaraCullenHale, jessidel, genesisg4, DianizWeasley (mi Dianita hermosa! Te amo mi Gred :3), Miry Cullen Pattz Bubble, aNii LoVe, , Hanniie, Bellz-22, avanny, bella340 (amo tus adaptaciones :3), Magdice Carlie Masen, Natta 04, flooorr, lu-hp, luminosita reale, Herm'MG, Aredhel Isile, yueCullen, manzanaaa, niky-dany, Beth71, Zoes, rrebeca35, teamedwardlove, Kroline, 3twilighterslove, azabella45, audrycullen, amiga-dulce, alduu, -princess, Cullenn Swann, ehecatl-zazhil, maria mok, Peque Cullen, .Granger, MiaCarLu, Javii Wayland Cullen, Aliapr-peke, Jenni A.S.M, crisvel, muse-swan, Maya Cullen Masen, .-Maii's-., Mallix, an cullen, Ani1220, quierotujeep, Melii-kun, PATRIMB, anekka, ADEC, jhessy123, Marceela Mac, NoralvaIsabellaCullenLeon, Black Angel Lilith, mimi85, , imaginaryROSE189, marieblackvolturi, Jeanette Cullen Black, Mora-Diita, dianii, Helen Jane Vulturi, I'm a Black Sheep, noelhia, , Elyzabeth Cullen, zujeyane, Nekbhet, LiiQanLu, Lovelytaste, RedReaperRussell, LobitaCullen, Ana Cullen Lutz, noimporta., konytacullenmasen, tamara1986, joce cullen-swan, fernanda cullen Pattinson, natha1121, Itzi Cullen, alegomez, amoaedward, analu'says, monk200, tolos, nonaloka, Rose Marie G., Sophie Cullen Hale, lore cullen potter 95, EvilAngel0905, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, , EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Jackey Cullen RA, Marce Masen, nadiarc22, elizaah, , griseldacullen, IvanaCullen, Pauli de Cullen, martye, KatiiaCullenJ, Cullen-21-gladys, wally's, Emma Isabella De Cullen, Dreamy Butterfly, nati-912, Estefaniaalicecullen, Carolina Pattinson, wndy30, ShArIcE-94, paolapO.o, Makken, nenitalautner, E. Cullen Vigo, alianna09, .Hale, Brianda Cullen, De LuZ.-, Alice Whitlock Brandon, ValheryBlackUbT, Ro 91, crisode76, helencity94, shalicia Cullen, aiiiidee, MarianaYaneth, marceregia, konyta Masen, andygaby26, anairam masen, nena10124, Naie Masen Cullen, miadharu28, AnnLuna.-Cullen, lanuskent, AngeliqueCullen, lamy-is-86, Lucymary, Wilma Cullen, Mayayue.

Y hasta aquí me dejó llegar mi bandeja de correo. Si me falta alguien me dicen y con gusto arreglamos eso ;)

_Acabo de ser consiente de que son muchísimas! Millones de gracias! (L) _

_Y también para mi mamá! Que no se cansa de decir: ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? xD Love you mom._

_Si me da tiempo, mañana subo otro bonus cortito, pero no les prometo nada, además, salgo de vacaciones el sábado y pues no, cero tiempo xD_

_Ok, me retiro. Un besote enorme! Comenten lo que quieran, cuídense, sean felices, dejen la ventana abierta para que entre Edward, etc, etc, etc. Las quiero! (L) _


	28. Bonus: Perfect Life

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mí se me dé la gana xD**

**.**

**Bonus. Perfect life****.**

**.  
**_Ya, estoy lista para que me linchen. Mis palabras no serán suficientes para disculparme, lo sé, pero en serio lo siento muchísimo. Estoy nerviosa por este bonus, no soy muy cursi, lo mío es el drama xD pero de todos modos se que este bonus era de ley, así que espero que les guste mucho._

**.**

_Bella._

Jamás había estado en un lugar tan hermoso en mi vida.

Era tan… verde…

La verdad era que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

Alice se puso histérica porque se rompió un pedazo más que mínimo del dobladillo de mí vestido de novia, y porque estaba segura que los Manolo Blahnik de Rosalie tenían dos tonos de verde diferente y ninguno combinaba con el vestido de dama de honor.

Esme, la misma Rosalie y yo los veíamos perfectos, pero al parecer no teníamos el don de la moda y la vista, así que Alice se puso a gritarle a los tacones como si con eso fueran a cambiar.

El punto es que la mansión Cullen se volvió un caos, y eso que solo estábamos las chicas. Alice, de nuevo, corrió a los muchachos y los mandó a hacer cosas de "niños"

_Ya saben, correr por ahí como salvajes, jugar videojuegos, hacer casitas del árbol, aventar avioncitos, ¡Lo que sea que los mantenga alejados, entretenidos y más les vale que sea dentro de los límites de la ley!_

Ella no quiere que nadie vea nada, en especial Edward.

La boda, _mi_ boda, era mañana.

Santo. Cielo.

Por supuesto que estaba paniqueada.

Es decir, si, amo a Edward más que a mi Audi, a Londres, a mi hermano y a las Pop Tarts calientitas por la mañana, todo eso junto. Pero tantas cosas pueden salir mal en una boda…

Que me caiga en el pasillo enfrente de todos, que el pastel explote, que el jardín se incendie, que me caiga en el pasillo enfrente de todos, que Emmett atropelle al sacerdote a la entrada, que mi vestido desaparezca, que me caiga en el pasillo enfrente de todos, que la loca de Tanya aparezca de repente y nos mate en venganza a todos, que Edward se arrepienta de casarse… _que me caiga en el pasillo enfrente de todos…_

Antier, antes de irme a acostar, Emmett apareció sospechosamente en el pasillo que da a mi habitación, y casi me suplicó por que fuera a su habitación porque había algún bicho cercano al monitor de su ordenador y que ni de chiste iba a acercarse. Me negué en un principio porque soy igual o más miedosa que él, pero se veía tan necesitado…

Ya en la habitación, mientras me acercaba al monitor a buscar el dichoso animalito, "por error" comenzó a reproducirse un video en el que la feliz novia caminaba sola por el pasillo, lleno de flores y velas en la base. Todo lucía tranquilo… hasta que una hormiga imaginaria apareció en su camino y su cabello fue a pasar directo a la vela… cayó, se comenzó a incendiar, todo se volvió rojo…

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba muy atenta en el video y que mi cara era de completo horror hasta que las carcajadas de Emmett me sacaron de mi trance.

Enrojecí, y comencé a golpear a mi estúpido hermano con una caja de DVD que estaba por ahí.

El muy maldito lo había hecho a propósito, y en el desayuno y antes de irse, me miraba sonriente y burlón mientras hacía comentarios que solo él y yo entendíamos.

El último fue: _¿Qué tal anda tu equilibro, Bells? ¿Perfecto como siempre?_

Idiota. Por supuesto que mi equilibrio no era nada bueno.

Rosalie fue la que me dio pase de salida el día de hoy. Estaba a punto de estallar del estrés y me abrió una ventana amplia del cuarto de lavado.

_¡Huye al bosque Blanca Nieves! ¡Antes de que la bruja malvada Cullen te atrape!_

Le agradecí entre risas y corrí por el sendero trasero.

Los bosques eran muy agradables. Tenían vida por todas partes y llenaban de mucha tranquilidad. Justo lo que necesitaba.

La caminata terminó en un prado, de esos que solo se ven en calendarios o después de horas y horas de arreglos en Photoshop; un césped de un verde imposible, pequeñas flores amarillas, blancas y lilas y el cielo libre de ramas le daba mucha luz.

¿Quién habría hecho un sitio tan maravilloso?

La hierba me llamaba a gritos y casi de inmediato escogí un buen sitio para recostarme. Pude sentir la humedad intentando traspasar los tejidos de mi ropa y por algún inexplicable motivo, me hizo sonreír.

De acuerdo, me iba a olvidar de la boda, de los gritos de Alice, de la presión, de los tacones vertiginosos, del novio perdido haciendo cosas de chicos y del hermano baboso que gusta de asustar hermanas desequilibradas por unas horas.

Este era mi equivalente a un SPA y lo iba a disfrutar pensando en novelas, los sonidos de los animales, el de un riachuelo cercano, los escasos rayos de sol acariciando mi cara…

.

Era una sensación muy agradable, algo muy suave rozando mi frente, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis pómulos, mis mejillas, mis labios…

Suspiré. Seguro era parte de un sueño, y yo tenía que regresar a la mansión de los locos.

Ah bueno. Creo que nada dura para siempre.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, la caricia persistía. Edward estaba inclinado sobre mí.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.

-¿Edward?—pregunta tonta-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Este es mi prado, creo que tengo unos cuantos derechos sobre él.

-¿Tu prado?

-Así es. A papá le gustaba hacer caminatas por el bosque, y yo encontré este sitio a los ocho… no es cierto, nueve años. Estaba muy orgulloso de mí y lo proclamé como mío. Me ayudaron a dejarlo impecable y le damos mantenimiento al menos tres veces al año. Es un sitio estupendo para relajarse, pensar, tener un poco de privacidad…

Me sonrió.

-Oh, sí que lo es. La historia me gustó, pero a lo que me refería era a que creía que estabas con los chicos…

-Lo estaba, pero, cariño, ¿Sabes qué hora es? Son casi las ocho. Llevas más de cuatro horas aquí. No queremos una novia resfriada.

Vaya… eso explicaba la oscuridad.

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué estamos aquí tan tranquilos? ¡Tu hermana nos matará! Cielos, pensaba quedarme como máximo una hora…

Me intenté parar rápido, pero Edward puso su brazo en mi cintura y me arrastró con él de vuelta al césped.

-Con calma. Nadie nos espera aún, y puede ser la última oportunidad de tenerte para mí antes de que dejes de ser la señorita Swan y te conviertas en la señora Cullen.

La piel se me erizó.

-La señora Cullen…

-¿No te gusta?

Lo miré incrédula.

-Edward, ¿estás jugando? No me gusta… ¡Me encanta ser la señora Cullen!

Sonrió ampliamente antes de mirarme ofendido.

-¡Se revela la verdad! ¡Solo me quieres por mi apellido!

Me carcajeé.

-Eres un tonto. Te amaría aunque tu apellido fuera "Rosado de la Colina".

Fue su turno de reír.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-No sé, creo que en secundaria un amigo me lo dijo.

Suspiró, me miró fijamente y quitó un mechón de mi frente.

-Isabella Swan, eres la mujer más hermosa, maravillosa, adorable e increíble del mundo, y por alguna divina razón, te has cruzado en mi camino y aceptado ser mi esposa… Te amo tanto…

Me sonrojé, claro, y como tuve miedo de arruinar algo tan lindo con tartamudeos, le besé intentando demostrar todo lo que sentía.

.

-¿Estás lista cariño?

Asentí frenéticamente.

-Por supuesto que no, papá.

Charlie soltó una fuerte carcajada y palmeó mi mano en su brazo.

-Solo son unos cuantos metros hacia el hombre que amas, no te dejaré caer, no importa cuánto dinero me haya ofrecido Emmett o cuantas cámaras haya puesto en el jardín para no perder ni un solo ángulo.

-¿Qué Emmett qué?

-Nada, no es muy importante. En unos segundos todo esto habrá pasado y cuando te des cuenta, estarás criando veinte hijos.

Lo cierto era que había sentido esa mañana así. Apenas había vuelto con Edward del prado y Esme me arrastró a un ritual de belleza nocturno. No me permitieron dormir con él y por la mañana fue peor; tela corriendo por todos lados, gritos, gente corriendo… en un instante me pusieron el maquillaje, el vestido, los tacones, me peinaron, mi madre llegó y lloró al verme. Fueron muchas muchas cosas y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba del brazo de mi padre, esperando a que nos dieran la entrada.

-Solo respira, pequeña. Si lo que te preocupa es si vas a seguir siendo mi bebé después de esto…

-Oh papá.

-No llores, Bella. ¡El maquillaje!

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por el maquillaje?

-Desde que el noventa porciento de las mujeres con las que hablé me dijeron que tu maquillaje era muy importante. ¿Crees que quiero que todas ellas me ataquen?

-¿Papá?

-¿Si, querida?

-Te amo.

Su mirada era muy tierna. Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¡Qué rayos! Yo no era nostálgica…

-También te amo hija mía, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Estoy feliz de que te cases con un muchacho como Edward que es lo que quieres y te ama con locura. Claro que le amenazaré y espero que Emmett haya cubierto su cuota.

-Gracias por cuidarme.

-Siempre, Bella.

Él besó mi frente, demorando unos segundos, y yo supe que no había nada como un padre deseándole a su hija lo mejor.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Era la señal.

-De acuerdo, hora de actuar.

.

_Edward._

Ya era hora.

El momento por el que había esperado sin saberlo toda mi vida, y con conciencia desde que me di cuenta de que la amaba más que a nada.

Bella al fin sería mi esposa.

Estaba impaciente, más que eso, pero en ese momento no sabía con qué palabra podría describirlo. La única frase coherente que mi cabeza podía formar era: _Mi esposa, Isabella Marie Cullen._

-Edward, deja de caminar de un lado a otro que vas a hacer un hoyo en el jardín tan perfecto de Esme.

Emmett tenía razón.

-Claro. Lo siento.

-Está bien, creo que yo me sentía igual en mi boda. Esperando que Rosalie no se echara para atrás, que al fin descubriera que ella se merecía a alguien mejor que yo… ¡Deberías ver tu cara de horror!

Me quedé estático… ¿Sería posible que…?

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Bella.

-Alto, alto ahí vaquero—me detuvo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo cuando el amor de mi vida podría estar huyendo en estos momentos?—Mi hermana está más que loca por ti, te ama con igual fuerza. Nada en el universo la haría dejar de recorrer este pasillo para llegar a ti. Excepto tal vez el miedo a caerse o a sufrir una desgracia por esos videos que le mostré.

-¿Has estado asustándola?

-Solo un poco. Escucha, Bella es mi hermana, y yo la amo mucho, así que, bueno, creo que sabes a lo que voy. Si la lastimas, tres extremidades y quizá un golpe en el cráneo no serán mucho para mí, y no me voy a tocar el corazón.

-Jamás le dañaría Emmett. Antes yo mismo me rompo las tres extremidades o me aviento de un puente, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Una vez aclarado esto, me da gusto que seas de la familia.

Nos sonreímos, Alice apareció por el pasillo carraspeando y la música comenzó a sonar. Los invitados se pusieron en pie, mirando al final del pasillo, Emmett regresó a su lugar de padrino junto con Jasper y entonces apareció el ser más hermoso del mundo del brazo de su padre.

Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, solo podía concentrarme en su rostro, que mostraba nerviosismo, pero una alegría extrema también. Mi corazón se hinchó. Yo de verdad la amaba tanto…

Los segundos que tardó en llegar hasta mí, se me hicieron eternos, pero al fin pasaron y la tenía enfrente, lista para ser mi esposa.

Charlie carraspeó.

-Edward, muchacho ladrón, te la entrego. No hace falta repetir que si no le haces la mujer más dichosa del mundo, cuento con una agencia de policías completa y tuve adiestramiento con más de seis tipos de armas.

Estaba sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Papá…-susurró Bella sonrojada.

-Ella será todo para mí, Charlie. Siempre será ella, y la cuidaré más que a nada—contesté.

-Eso suena bien. Creo que puedo retirarme en paz.

Besó a Bella en la mano antes de ponerla en la mía.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos comenzar.

La ceremonia avanzó rápida, yo no pude despegar los ojos de mi Bella. Ella siempre estaba bonita, pero hoy, tenía un algo que le hacía casi brillar.

Los votos llegaron.

-Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te prometo a ti, Edward Anthony Cullen, amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, estar contigo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, por siempre y para siempre.

Me colocó la sortija.

-Y yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, te prometo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, respetarte, cuidarte, y sobre todo amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo mano, tanto cuanto duren nuestras vidas.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y yo me apresuré a recogerla con ternura.

Quité la sortija de compromiso de su dedo, le coloqué la alianza y volví a colocar la de compromiso.

Ya no lo resistía más, tenía que besarla…

-Una vez hecho esto…

Me lancé a besar a Bella. Sus labios se amoldaron a mí como si también fuera lo que necesitara.

-Oh bueno, los jóvenes ya se me adelantaron, pero, puede besar a la novia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Al fin. Al fin Bella era mi mujer, para toda la eternidad.

Me separé para dejarnos respirar, sentía que las mejillas se me iban a reventar de tanto sonreír, y sinceramente no me importaba.

-Te amo, señora Cullen.

-Te amo, señor Cullen.

-¿Lista para las fotos, las felicitaciones, el vals y el pastel?

-Solo si es contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, mi amor.

Another Day On Paradise de Phil Collins se dejó oír y mi esposa—que bien se sentía decir eso—y yo miramos de inmediato a Alice. Ella nos guiñó un ojo.

Era especial, el inicio de el soundtrack de nuestra vida. Una vida perfecta.

…_.._

_¡Hola de nuevo mis pequeñas! Espero que anden bien. ¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que sí. Les digo que no soy buena con cosas así de dulces y lindas, pero espero de todo corazón que les guste :3_

_Ya es un poco tarde, pero espero que hayan tenido un lindo día del amor y la amistad. Las quiero un montón._

_Creo que ya solo faltarán dos bonus y definitivamente terminamos con esto :'( _

_Me paso a retirar, infinidad de gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y sobre todo reviews, son un amor._

_Cuídense (L)_


	29. Bonus: What About The Kids!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mí se me dé la gana xD**

**.**

**Bonus: What About The Kids?!**

**.**

_Vale… MESES sin pasarme por aquí. Ya no me acuerdo porque me ausenté al principio (¿) Pero bueeeeno, aquí ando de nuevo. Bonus nuevo! El título lo dice todo, nos leemos abajo (;_

**.**

*Varios años después*

_Bella_

-¿Dylan? ¡Dylan! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Rosalie va a matarnos a todos si no nos presentamos!

En mis brazos, Claire se entretenía con un peluche medio extraño de un castor… O eso decía Emmett que era. Yo no estaba tan segura.

-¡Dylan!—grité por vez número mil.

Suspiré parada al pie de las escaleras. Si ese pequeño no bajaba ahora mismo…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—el venía corriendo y me dio miedo que se tropezara o algo. —Es que Woody no quería ir solo y tuve que buscar a Buzz. Ahora ya están juntos.

El niño llegó hasta mi sano y salvo, y con su sonrisa me mostró a sus dos juguetes. Le sonreí de vuelta. Adorable.

-De acuerdo. Ahora andando. No nos podemos perder este evento.

Asintió.

Tomé la bolsa llena de suministros para niños y me la colgué con dificultad. Dylan me dio su mano y salimos los tres de la casa.

Metí a los niños en los asientos traseros del Volvo, aseguré sus cinturones de seguridad y los dejé entretenidos hablando cada uno con sus juguetes.

Me instalé en el asiento del conductor y tuve que acomodarlo. Agh. Yo no cabía aquí.

Una vez todo listo, me dispuse a partir. No era un camino tan largo. Solo quince minutos, y además, sin tráfico, lo que me pareció aún mejor.

Apenas aparqué, Alice ya estaba tocando mi vidrio para que bajara.

-¡Bella!

Sonreí y la saludé con la mano mientras apagaba el Volvo.

-¡Hola tía Alice!—le llamó Dylan.

-¡Hola pequeñín! ¡Hola princesa!—por el espejo retrovisor vi como Claire sonreía ampliamente a su tía y le estiraba su peluche. Así era Claire, compartía sus cosas con todos, todo el tiempo.

Abrí los seguros y Alice abrió mi puerta, ayudándome a salir.

-¡Ya era hora! Rosalie creía que no llegabas.

-Si, bueno. Claire manchó su vestido con el pudín que comía y tuve que buscar algo decente para que vistiera, y Dylan no dejaba de correr para todos lados. No era sencillo.

Jasper se acercaba con dos pequeñas niñas acurrucadas en su pecho. Me dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó para besar mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo va todo Bella?

-De maravilla—contesté al abrir la puerta para que los niños salieran. Mientras lo hacían, saqué la bolsa que llevaba.

Ellos se pusieron a revolotear alrededor de Alice ya afuera.

-Eso suena bien—me respondió el rubio meciendo suavemente a las niñas.

-¿Y ellas?—pregunté acercándome para verlas.

-Muy bien. Gemma dio sus primeros pasos ayer, y Ariel no está tan lejos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que mis sobrinas tuvieron un gran momento ayer y yo no me enteré? ¿Qué clase de familia somos?—Alice se estaba haciendo la desentendida-¡Te estoy hablando Alice Withlock!

-Estaba tan emocionada que olvidé llamarles, pero te prometo que cuando Ariel lo haga, te llamaré de inmediato.

-Más te vale.

Claire me extendió los brazos y yo estaba a punto de cargarla cuando Alice se interpuso.

-No, no. Yo lo haré—me miró significativamente y solo rodé los ojos.

Dylan si tomó mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta el auditorio.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano el tontito?—preguntó Alice refiriéndose a Edward, claro.

-Dijo que llegaría aquí, en, uhm…-chequé el reloj de mi muñeca. 3:25—Veinte minutos.

-Creo que hace mal al dejarte sola.

-Solo fue a recoger materiales Alice. Eso es todo.

-Si tú lo dices.

Al llegar a la entrada, Jasper sacó los boletos de todos y los entregó al hombre indicado. Había mucha gente, no sabía que iban a ser tantas niñas.

Otro sujeto nos acompañó hasta nuestros asientos en la segunda fila, justo en el centro.

Claire se quejó de sed y me apresuré a sacar su vaso entrenador con jugo de uva.

-Rosalie saldrá cuando termine la presentación. Ella y Emmett estaban muy felices y nerviosos—me susurró Alice. Jasper platicaba con Dylan y arrullaba a las pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

-Todo saldrá muy bien. Audrey es muy buena.

Nos pusimos a platicar de las últimas vacaciones hasta que llegaron otros tres integrantes de nuestra familia.

-¡Hey!—saludó Alice.

Esme y Carlisle venían junto a un Edward muy sonriente.

-¡Hola a todos!—dijo ella.

Los niños se volvieron aún más locos, adoraban a sus abuelos.

-Hola hermosa—me saludó Edward con un suave beso en los labios-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gracias.

Edward saludó a su hermana y luego la quitó del asiento a mi lado. Ella se indignó, pero solo como tres segundos. Su record enojada era de doce segundos. Yo los tenía contados.

Mis suegros también estaban contentos de verme. Esme hizo todo tipo de preguntas y Carlisle se la llevó a sentar cuando anunciaron la tercera llamada.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

Varias niñas en leotardos y tutús rosas salieron a hacer movimientos de ballet que a su edad no hubiera intentado ni de chiste. Me gustaban mis extremidades bien pegadas a mi cuerpo.

Ellas estaban interpretando una obra nueva, escrita por mi hermano. Él intentó explicarme que era de una princesa que terminaba perdida en el bosque y encontraba que en realidad era una princesa falsa. La verdadera había hecho un hechizo para atraerla y devorarla o algo. No sé. A esa altura de la historia, Emmett se distrajo con un partido de americano e intercalaba frases extrañas.

Presté total atención al escenario de nuevo. Audrey ya estaba ahí. La chica era hermosa. Había heredado casi todo de Rosalie, pero tenía los hoyuelos de Emmett y su sonrisa también.

Por más de una hora, la interpretación de todos nos hechizó. Era un excelente trabajo, y en las últimas notas, nos pusimos de pie para aplaudir.

El telón se cerró para después abrirse presentando a Rosalie junto con Emmett y todas las niñas y niños que salían en la obra. Agradecieron por cinco minutos y todo terminó.

La gente comenzó a salir y a buscar a sus hijos.

-¡Mami!—dijo Claire, me giré a verla, pero alguien se adelantó extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Hola mi bebé! ¿Te portaste bien con tía Bella?

La niña comenzó a reírse de los besos que su madre plantaba en su cara. Sonreí y sentí a Edward enredar sus brazos en mi… bueno, lo que quedaba de mi cintura. Me apoyé en él.

Rosalie también besó a Dylan, antes de mirarme.

-¿No te dieron mucho trabajo mis niños?

-No. Solo el básico.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlos Bells.

-No hay problema. Sabes que adoro a mis sobrinos—me sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Nuevas molestias?

-En absoluto. Me siento muy bien.

-Como te envidio. Todo lo llevas muy sencillo y para mí fue un infierno. No me malentiendas. Amo a Audrey, Dylan y Claire, pero dieron mucha lata.

Sacudí la cabeza, dejándole saber que la entendía.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes familia? ¿Disfrutaron mi súper espectáculo?

-¡Fue lo mejor Rose!—chilló Alice-¡Sabía que esa tela iba a resaltar! Pero claro, todo salió genial gracias a tu esfuerzo.

Rosalie dirigía la academia de baile. Tenía un gran talento para ello y le apasionaba. Emmett le ayudaba, claro. Iban juntos para todos lados.

-¡Aquí viene la gran estrella!—llamó Esme y todos nos giramos para ver a Audrey y Emmett caminar hacia nosotros.

-Hola—dijo con timidez.

Recibió abrazos y felicitaciones de todos nosotros, y estaba un poco sonrojada. Parte de la familia Swan, claro.

-¿Todos listos para irnos a casa por un gran almuerzo?—preguntó Carlisle.

Asentimos.

.

-Empieza a desesperarme un poco que todos me pregunten por mi estado. Estoy perfecta.

Edward me miró por un segundo y la mano que no estaba en el volante, si no en la mía, me dio un apretón.

-Es que todos se preocupan por ti cariño. Quieren que estés bien. Les importas mucho.

Oh. Ahora eso me hacía ver como una persona horrible que no quería a los otros.

-Me gustaría que fuera posible que te dieras una vuelta por mi cabeza—continuó él—Todo el tiempo estoy aterradísimo. Leí un libro sobre el embarazo y el parto y eso y te puedo decir que es la peor cosa que he hecho jamás. Sé que no me tengo que comportar como un loco detrás de ti todo el tiempo, pero no quiero que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a Edward Jr.

Me derretí. Edward era tan… adorable, hermoso, lindo, cariñoso… Prueba otra vez. Todo eso no era suficiente.

-No hago tantas cosas locas. Voy a agradecerles a todos cuando lleguemos.

Él me sonrió ampliamente. Manoseé el anillo de matrimonio en mi dedo.

Había días en los que me despertaba temprano solo para verlo dormir. Fui bastante afortunada al conseguir que alguien como él estuviera conmigo.

Edward y un Edward Jr. de camino.

La felicidad total.

.

Estos eran mis momentos favoritos en todo el mundo. La familia reunida tranquilamente.

Emmett, Dylan, Edward y Jasper jugaban con armas de agua por todo el jardín. Rosalie y Alice platicaban animadamente mientras les hacían caras graciosas a Gemma y Ariel. Audrey le leía un libro a Claire y Esme y Carlisle arreglaban todo en la mesa de jardín.

No me dejaron ayudarlos, no quería interrumpir ni a los chicos ni a las niñas y la conversación de Alice y Rosalie seguro era de cosas que no llamaban mi atención.

La verdad prefería quedarme aquí, con un vaso de limonada y observando.

Era el cuadro perfecto. Cualquier persona que quisiera una familia ideal nos tenía a nosotros; dándonos todo el apoyo del mundo, bromeando, cuidándonos.

Dentro de mí, Edward Jr. dio un pequeño golpe, como recordándome que dentro de muy pronto, él sería parte todo este cuadro exterior. No podía esperar para verlo correr con su padre, jugar con Emmett, recibir besos de sus abuelos y sus tíos y compartir con sus primos.

El típico estremecimiento de emoción me recorrió.

Edward se me acercó corriendo, empapado y muy feliz.

-¿Crees que debería asesinar a Emmett por esto?—me preguntó sacudiéndose.

-Sería algo entretenido de ver.

Se sentó junto a mí, tomando mi mano.

-¿En qué pensabas antes de que yo llegara?

-En que este es el momento perfecto, con las personas perfectas.

Hizo ese gesto de ternura que tanto me gustaba.

Esme nos llamó a comer.

Gracias al cielo, porque Edward Jr. me estaba exigiendo con golpecitos que lo alimentara.

...

_¡Tarán! :D Tal vez es poquito y cursi, pero estos bonus son para reflejar lo que es su vida, y lo bonitos que son todos :3333_

_Hoy inicio mi último año de la prepa. Estoy emocionada, si, pero también algo nerviosa. No era fundamental que lo supieran, solo quería compartir con ustedes esto._

_Un Shotout a mi mamá que siempre me pregunta: ¿Y cuándo vas a seguir con tus historias? xD Love you mummy :3_

_Un buen día para ustedes señoritas! Déjenme saber si el bonus fue de su agrado, saben que les respondo y me hace feliz saber de ustedes (: _


	30. Bonus: I'm Going, My Dear

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mí se me dé la gana xD**

**.**

**Bonus: I'm going, my dear.**

**.**

N/A: ¡Hola hermosas! Llegamos a nuestro último bonus y con eso, a lo último de esta historia (¡Noooooo!) Hahahahaha, es que, llevo tanto tiempo con esta que me cuesta un poco dejarla ir. Muy bien, pasando al cap, tengo en mente algo triste, tal vez lloremos tanto ustedes como yo, pero bueno, ya veremos que tal me quedó en la nota final. Mientras tanto, ¡Millones de gracias por todos sus reviews, las alertas y favoritos! Significan todo para mí, en serio. Sin ustedes, no soy mucho. ¡A leer!

**.**

_Edward._

Ahora hasta suspirar dolía.

Pensé en ella y una lágrima se me quiso escapar, pero la sometí a tiempo. Me había hecho jurar que no lloraría.

Pero era tan difícil…

Lo bueno de todo, es que a cada segundo, a cada respiración, yo estaba más cerca de encontrarla de nuevo.

Si. La hora de irme estaba llegando. No podía ser lo suficientemente pronto.

El ruido en la sala me sobresaltó un poco. Ahí estaban los pequeños… y los no tan pequeños.

Nessie y Tony gritaban emocionados al partido de americano. Mis niños siempre habían sido iguales. Su madre y su tío Emmett les habían metido el gusto por los deportes desde los siete y de ahí no habían parado.

Tony fue el primero. Era completamente parecido a su madre, con rizos chocolate, casi la misma tonalidad de sus ojos, la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo y todo un rompecorazones en la época del colegio.

Nessie resultó ser como yo, lo que Bella siempre adoró. Mis ojos, mi cabello cobrizo y rebelde. Sin embargo, tenía la alegría de mi preciosa esposa, y las mejillas rosadas también.

Ambos lo eran todo para nosotros.

Nunca dieron problemas, siempre se comportaron muy bien, y creo que tuvieron una infancia y adolescencia increíble.

Ellos y sus primos iban juntos a todos lados y se defendían como la familia que eran.

Dudo que alguien en la tierra haya tenido una familia tan grandiosa como la que todos nosotros formamos.

Alguien entró en la sala, una pequeña figurita correteada por otra mayor.

Lizzie y Eddie. Mis nietos.

Tony se había casado con una adorable chica; Danielle. Juntos procrearon a Edward, de ocho y Lizzie de tres, ahora.

Nessie estaba prometida. Ella tenía veintiocho y nunca se quiso apresurar. Tan lista como su madre. Supo desde siempre que si se casaba, sería por amor verdadero, por estar totalmente convencida. Y lo estaba ahora. Harry la amaba, yo lo sabía. La miraba como yo miraba a mi Bella.

Bella…

La extraño tanto…

Ella se ha ido.

De la forma en que jamás podré despertar a su lado, besar sus mejillas, sus labios, su frente, hacerla enojar, subir el color de su cara, escucharla gritar, reír, llorar… escucharla decirme "Te amo".

Mi corazón se estruja mucho más ante esa declaración.

No pude hacer nada por la lágrima que ya se me ha escapado. Ni siquiera lo intenté.

Solo han sido tres meses sin ella y siento que ha sido toda una vida.

Su corazón solo se detuvo. Ya no pudo seguir. En mi mente está grabada a fuego la última vez que me miró. Fui lo último que ella vio.

En el momento en que ella murió, yo perdí la mitad de mi vida. Bella odiaba el hecho de que me quisiera morir con ella. Pensaba que los chicos me necesitaban.

Callé todo el tiempo, pero lo que en realidad pensaba, era que yo la necesitaba a ella, para siempre, sin importar el que. Nada sería lo mismo sin su calidez a mi lado.

Por supuesto que amaba a mis hijos y a mis nietos, todos ellos eran parte importante, pero Isabella Marie Swan… era todo.

Un suspiro más.

Más dolor.

Tuvimos una larga y buena vida. Llena de cariño y la compañía de las personas más geniales del planeta.

No me podía quejar.

-¿Papá?—me llamó Nessie de la puerta corrediza.

Discretamente, intenté borrar todo rastro de dolor.

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Estás bien? Hace un poco de frío. Puedo llevar tu silla a la sala, junto con nosotros. Lizzie quiere que le leas un cuento.

-Seguro.

Ella condujo mi silla de ruedas hasta la sala. El cambio de temperatura me hizo sentir un poco mal.

-¡Abuelito! ¿Me leerás otra vez el cuento de la princesa y el osito comelón?

Le sonreí a Lizzie. Su cuento favorito era el que su abuela había escrito para ella.

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Tal vez papá quiera subirte a mis piernas y traer el libro.

Lizzie no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió a jalar el pantalón de Tony y a apresurarlo. Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te lastimará o algo, papá?—preguntó Tony.

_Quiero disfrutar a mi nieta. Probablemente mañana ya no esté aquí._

-No. Todo va a estar perfecto.

En el momento en que Lizzie estuvo en mis piernas, ella me dio uno de los abrazos más adorables del mundo. Siempre hacía esto, darme algo de calor del que yo había perdido.

Nessie me pasó el libro, y yo lo abrí en la página correcta. Eddie se sentó a mis piernas. Claro que era lo bastante mayor como para dejar de escuchar cuentos de niños, pero algo que la abuela Bella había escrito, no podía perdérselo jamás.

-¿Listos?—asintieron con anticipación.

Asentí y comencé a leer.

Me sentí como transportado a otro espacio. El momento en el que Bella y yo estábamos en el porche y ella escribía este mismo libro. Ella estaba emocionada y la pluma volaba sobre el papel, idea tras idea.

Recuerdo rogar por tener la primicia del libro, y ella se negó rotundamente. El libro sería leído por primera vez en la sala del hospital, con todos reunidos ante la recién nacida.

Y así fue. Todos quedaron fascinados, e incluso Lizzie, soltó algo que podía definirse como carcajada. Nos dejó asombrados.

Esa era la tradición de Bella. Le escribió un cuento a Nessie y a Tony, y luego, hizo lo mismo con sus nietos.

-…Y entonces, la princesa y el oso corrieron a tomar más miel de las despensas reales, porque nada como la miel de abejas para sellar una nueva amistad. —Levanté los ojos del libro, cuatro personas me miraban como en trance.

Los ojos de Nessie estaban llenos de lágrimas, y claramente la escuché decir cuánto extrañaba a su madre.

_Si bueno, todos la echamos de menos, pequeña._

-¿Quieren cenar?—preguntó una vez recuperada.

La cena fue muy tranquila, con comida italiana—más recuerdos de Bella—Y los niños hablando de lo mucho que les gustaba la escuela. Lizzie acababa de entrar y ya tenía montones de nuevos amigos.

Estaba realmente feliz por ellos. Tendrían una vida tan buena como la mía.

-¿Papá?

Mi cabeza giró bruscamente hacia Tony.

-¿Va todo bien?—preguntó. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de moverme y poner atención. Los niños ya no estaban aquí.

-Si… ¿Puedo decir algo?

Nessie y Tony se miraron entre ellos, cautelosos.

-Claro—dijo ella.

-Bien. En verdad, son los mejores hijos que yo pude tener. Los amo con todo lo que tengo y… su mamá también lo hacía.

Ambos pares de ojos, aguados.

-Oh, papá…-dijo Lizzie—Nosotros también los amamos. Mucho.

Sonreí débilmente.

-Creo… creo que es hora de irme—en más de un sentido-¿Podrían llevarme a mi habitación?

-Si. ¡Edward! ¡Lizzie! ¡Su abuelo se va a dormir! ¡Vengan a despedirlo!

Entraron corriendo. Siempre entraban corriendo a todos lados.

Tony los acercó, primero a Edward, que me dio un abrazo fuerte y besó mi frente, y luego a Lizzie. Ella lucía triste.

_Lo entendía._

Cuando estuvo a mi lado, puso sus labios en mi oído.

-¿No vas a volver más?—susurró.

-Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, cuidándote. Nada malo te va a pasar mientras me recuerdes.

Tardó un poco antes de contestar.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho abuelito Edward… Pero mi abuelita Bella va a estar feliz. Ella te echa mucho de menos y se preocupa cuando lloras. Te ama.

Mis lágrimas, de nuevo.

-¿Tú… tú la ves?—me atreví a preguntar.

-Ella siempre está con nosotros. Por eso se que tú tampoco te vas a ir por completo.

Siempre supe que Lizzie era muy lista.

La separé y miré sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los míos.

-Te amo, Lizzie.

-Yo también te amo abuelito.

Besó mis dos mejillas, bajó ella sola de mi regazo y se puso a llorar silenciosamente.

Tony y Nessie se veían alarmados, pero no preguntaron nada.

Ambos se encargaron de mi transporte y me arroparon. Estaban en la puerta cuando les hablé.

-Gracias.

Se detuvieron en seco, sonrieron levemente y se marcharon, apagando la luz.

La calma era total. Todo se sentía en su lugar.

Y entonces sucedió.

Bella se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo. Ella lucía idéntica a cuando nos conocimos. Levanté mi mano para tocar su cara. ¿Era real? Lucía como si lo fuera…

La sorpresa fue que mi mano no se veía con arrugas y la artritis no frenaba mi movimiento… yo también me veía como hace varios años.

-¿Bella…?—dije.

Oh, por favor, que esto no sea un sueño cruel.

Sonrió aún más, contagiándome.

Tan, tan hermosa…

Se acercó más, yo anhelaba su contacto, sus labios tocaron los míos…

Y así fue como Edward Cullen abandonó la tierra.

O bueno, al menos el alma.

Huyó al otro mundo a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, su existencia, su universo.

…

_Isabella Marie Cullen & Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Muy amados padres, amigos, abuelos._

_Siempre con nosotros._

Nessie miró la estructura una vez más. Ambos padres se habían ido.

Ella estaba feliz, por un lado, porque siempre supo que ninguno iba a ser el mismo sin el otro. Ese era el amor verdadero, el que esperaba encontrar en el chico que en ese instante apretaba su mano, sin dejarla un solo segundo.

Por otra parte, su corazón se desgarraba por la ausencia. No era fácil dejarlos ir.

Alzó la mirada, Tony sostenía la pequeña mano de Lizzie, que lloraba en silencio. Su hermano, Tony, estaba abrazando a Danielle, que tenía ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Sus demás primos estaban aquí también, entendiendo su dolor y al mismo tiempo, sintiéndolo.

Sus padres habían sido los últimos en irse.

Un apretón de Harry lo hizo mirarlo. Claro que él también estaba triste.

-Sabes que ellos no se van del todo, ¿no es así? Es decir, nunca dejarían a su familia sin su protección. Sé que van a estar a tu lado. Toda la vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Porque es lo que yo voy a hacer. Lo que hace alguien que ama a su familia con todo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, y en ese momento, pude sentir el aroma de fresas, y el viento revolvió nuestro cabello.

-Señor Harry—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa—Creo que los señores Cullen le acaban de dar la total autorización para quedarse conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

_FIN._

...

_N/A: Y YAAAAAA! ES TODO! )': Ojalá pudieran verme; estoy aquí, llorando como loca, con mis pañuelos y escuchando Roslyn a todo volumen. Mi estado depresivo ha sido activado._

_Hahahahaha, bueno, ya. Les dije que iba a ser algo triste. Espero que no las deprima, si no que les guste. Ese siempre ha sido uno de mis objetivos principales._

_Como ya dije, me es muy difícil terminar esto. Es como dejar ir a mi bebé. *Es una cursi sentimental* Pero tengo que hacerlo, y seguir creando más cosas. Si me quedara estancada, no estaría padre._

_Ahora, no tengo palabras para agradecerles por estar aquí, por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y aún más por aguantarme en mis largas ausencias. Lo son TODO. Siempre van a significar el mundo para mí. Les amo._

_A mi mamá, por leer, recordarme los detalles que se me olvidan, insistirme hasta que actualizo, y apoyarme por encima de todo y de todos. GRACIAS. Te amo mucho._

_Ya ni sé que poner xD ¡Ah! Les dije que me encontré este fic en una recopilación. Obviamente no es legal, y sé que está siendo difundido. No estoy molesta porque entiendo lo que es que te guste un fic y que luego no lo encuentras. Lo único que quiero, es que se me de mi reconocimiento, porque todo esto es mío, y en esa recopilación me lo dan, así que no está tan mal (;_

_Creo que eso es todo. Espero no perder el contacto con ustedes y que pasen a visitarme a mis otras historias. Ya me voy a poner a trabajar muy duro en esas :3_

_De nuevo, gracias. Nos vemos en otras historias._

_Fer._

_P.S: ¿No estaría padre llegar a los trescientos reviews? xDDDD _


End file.
